Pokémon Sinnoh Journey VOL 1
by 19jchoi
Summary: In Sinnoh, a boy named Hikaru plans to travel around Sinnoh to enter the Sinnoh League, while his childhood friend, Dawn travel to become a Top Coordinator in Pokémon Contests! Together, they travel with Ash and Brock, from the Kanto region as they journey through Sinnoh to accomplish their dreams and goals. But, with evil in the way, will they be able to accomplish their goals?
1. Mess To a Start

**Pokémon Sinnoh Journey VOL. 1  
****  
Author's Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.  
****  
Chapter 1: Mess To a Start!**

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Chimchar watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Chimchar all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Aipom, Starly, and Turtwig appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Chimchar, Shinx, and Eevee appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup and Buneary appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Bonsly appears with his trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet_**

(Paul and a boy appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Starly uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Aipom uses Swift)

(Hikaru's Shinx uses Spark, Eevee uses Iron Tail, Chimchar uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and the boy face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and a girl appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Chimchar smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

One day, in Twinleaf Town, of the Sinnoh region, a boy named Hikaru was waking up from his sleep. Today was the day that he was able to choose his very first Sinnoh starter Pokémon! Yesterday was his tenth birthday.

That day, he received a letter from a researcher named Professor Rowan, a Sinnoh Professor who gives out trainers their first Pokémon. That made Hikaru very excited last night, that he couldn't get any sleep!

"Hikaru, wake up! You're going to be late!" Hikaru's mother called. She opened the door to his room, seeing him already getting dressed. "Morning, Mom!" Hikaru snickered, giving a thumbs up.

The Twinleaf boy had black hair, blue eyes, and a scar across his right eye! He was wearing black sleeveless shirt, dark-blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and a gray vest! "Well well! Looks like someone is ready to head out!" Hikaru's mother giggled.

"That's right! I just can't believe today's going to be the day!" Hikaru exclaimed, stretching his hands up high. He walked out of his room and headed downstairs to wash up.

_"That boy... he's so energetic. He reminds me of a boy named Ash who participated in many regional Leagues."_ Hikaru's mother thought, smiling at his son.

Later, Hikaru's mother found her son getting his supplies all packed up."I'm all set! Bag, check. Journal, check. And that's done!" Hikaru replied, checking over his supplies. He hung his black backpack over his shoulder and started to head out, when he was stopped by his mother.

"Hikaru... Don't forget to at least participate in one of the Pokémon Contests, son. I would like to see you in performance!" his mother reminded him. Hikaru sighed, as he rubbed the back of his head.

His mother was always into competitions like the Pokémon Contest. Pokémon Contests are held mostly in Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Trainers called Coordinators need to participate in order to win Contests ribbons.

They need at least 5 Ribbons to enter the final event of the Contest. It's called the Grand Festival. Only Coordinators with 5 Ribbons can enter."I won't forget, Mom. I promise." Hikaru sighed as he leapt over the steps and landed on his feet on dirt ground.

"Be sure to call me many times and be safe on your journey!" Hikaru's mother called as Hikaru began to jog out of the house. "I will! That's a pledge!" Hikaru called back, bowing down, while continuing to run.

That bow made his mother giggle. _"I wonder if Johanna is sending her daughter out, too." _Hikaru's mother thought. Near Hikaru's house was a house with a woman living with her daughter.

Her name is Johanna. Johanna used to be a Coordinator, entering Contests and all. When her daughter heard about Contests, that girl was determined to become a Top Coordinator, a title to Coordinators who won the Grand Festival.

That girl is named Dawn.

**Meanwhile...**

Dawn was dressing up when her mother knocked on the door. "Dawn? Are you up?" Johanna called to her daughter. "I am so up!" Dawn answered, smoothing her hair. "Morning, dear!" Johanna replied walking in Dawn's room.

"Morning, Mom!" Dawn cheerfully replied. Glameow, Johanna's Pokémon also came into the room. Dawn told her good morning, too! Glameow just purred and took a nap on Dawn's bed!

"I hope you finished packing." Johanna replied. She served Dawn her morning meal as she gave Dawn a hot drink! "Mm-hm! Did it all yesterday!" Dawn explained, accepting the drink.

She took out the same letter from Prof. Rowan, the same one Hikaru received. "I'd never forget this!" Dawn bragged, showing her mother the postcard. Like Hikaru's, it had the directions for the Sandgem Town Research Lab, and the pictures of the three starter Pokémon: Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar.

"So, have you decided which one you're going to pick?" Johanna asked. "Not yet. They're all so cute! The thing is, I'm sure that one of them would make an awesome partner!" Dawn answered, sighing, imagining what it would be like to be with one of them.

She looked at the fireplace, where all of her mother's achievements were held when Johanna became a Top Coordinator. "Gotta be smart, too! I wanna be a Top Coordinator like you, Mom!" Dawn wished.

Johanna then smiled, making her recommendation to her daughter. "Then, first off, you have to become a great Pokémon Trainer, and a breeder, too! Please remember, dear, all winning Coordinators started out as Pokémon Trainers!" Johanna reminded.

"You're right, Mom! That's what I would just do!" Dawn assured. Dawn first thought of what it would be like to be with Chimchar. She made a spin and a pose. "There! What did you think of that, Mom?" Dawn asked.

That caused her mother to sweatdrop as she smiled nervously. "Top Coordinators need to eat breakfast, too!" Johanna reminded.

Then, Dawn thought of what it would be Piplup in a Contest. As her imagination was done, Johanna sighed, smiling. "Can't this wait after we eat?" Johanna asked, trying to get her daughter to finish breakfast.

Finally, she thought of Turtwig, the Grass Type Pokémon. That made her determination grow even more as she spun around, thinking that she was in a Contest already! This time, Johanna snapped her out of her daydreaming with a reminder to her.

"I think you keep messing around... I'd say that you won't have time to get any Pokémon!" Johanna reminded, sighing. That made Dawn finally agree as she finally got back to breakfast.

Johanna went out to check the conditions, which was pretty peaceful. "What a day... Perfect for starting out on a journey! So, Dawn. Are you ready?" Johanna asked. "Oh yeah!" Dawn answered.

She brought out her pink suitcase, much to Johanna's surprise. "Oh? What's all that?" Johanna asked. "It's just all my stuff! It's not like I packed things I don't need!" Dawn explained.

Johanna grew doubtful of this and opened her daughter's suitcase. It was filled with a lot of clothes. "Do you know what your journey is for?" Johanna asked, puzzled. This, Dawn knew... or not.

"To become a Pokémon Trainer! Right?" Dawn answered. "Exactly. Which means this is plenty." Johanna stated, taking out a small, yellow bag. That, Dawn complained about.

"Aw... That's it?" Dawn asked. "If you want to become a top trainer, and a top traveler, then trust me! I doubt that Hikaru would pack like you do!" Johanna explained, handing the bag to Dawn.

Dawn gasped, remembering Hikaru, one of her best childhood friends, who always stood up for her when she was in a tough situation. "Okay, Mom..." Dawn agreed, taking the bag.

As Dawn walked to the porch, Johanna gave her a Contest Ribbon. "One more thing!" Johanna reminded. Dawn blinked in surprise of seeing the ribbon. "Huh? Mom, what's this?" Dawn asked.

"That's the first championship ribbon that I ever won in a Contest. I always carried it around as a good luck charm. Now if you will, I'd like you to carry it, too!" Johanna explained.

"Really?" Dawn asked. "As long you don't lose it!" Johanna answered, smiling at her daughter. With that, Dawn thanked her mother and ran to her bike. "Prof. Rowan's lab is just outside of Sandgem Town! Do you know how to get there?" Johanna asked.

"Don't worry about me!... See? I got this map right here!... Okay! Off we go!" Dawn giggled, assuring to her mother that she'll be began to pedal, waving good-bye to her mother.

"Now, do your best and take care of yourself!" Johanna called. "No need to worry, Mom!" Dawn called. Suddenly, her bike began to topple, causing Johanna to gasp in shock.

But then, the bike settled down as Dawn waved good-bye. Johanna sighed in relief, feeling doubt for her daughter as Glameow purred, seeing her trainer's daughter leave the house.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was running down the road to Sandgem Town, following the directions to the research lab. "Hmm... I see! So, that's where it goes!" Hikaru exclaimed, as he slowed down to walk carefully.

As he was approaching the lab somewhere, which he didn't notice, he bumped into someone! "Oops! I'm sorry, sir!" Hikaru gasped, apologizing immediately. "It's no problem, son. Hm? Well, if it isn't you, Hikaru!" the man exclaimed, turning to see Hikaru.

The Twinleaf boy looked up to see a familiar man. "P-Professor Rowan! Wow! It's such an honor to see you again, sir!" Hikaru stuttered, bowing down. Rowan chuckled with his bow.

"It seems that you were on your way to my research lab, correct?" Rowan asked. "Y-Yes, sir. Oh. Actually, I'm not the only one who's wanting to get a starter Pokémon, sir." Hikaru explained.

For Dawn, she was lost. She tried to follow the map directions, arriving at random places, which wasn't the Lab at all. "Maybe it's upside down..." Dawn muttered. She didn't notice Hikaru and Prof. Rowan as she bumped into them!

"Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry!" Dawn gasped, apologizing, like Hikaru did. "Dawn! There you are!" Hikaru exclaimed, grinning. "H-Hikaru!" Dawn gasped, blushing to see her childhood friend.

"Hello there. You're looking a little lost." Rowan replied. "Are you talking to me, sir?" Dawn asked. "Right. There's no one else here besides Hikaru, and you're looking very lost." Rowan answered.

That tensed Dawn up as she sweatdropped by the serious voice. "Y-Yeah. But, I'll be fine!" Dawn assured. "Well, Dawn. By the looks of it, you don't look so fine at all." Hikaru teased. "W-What!? Why... *sigh* Yeah. I guess so." Dawn sighed, looking down.

"You must be the girl that Hikaru was talking about. A new trainer by the looks of both his and your postcard. Why don't you come with us so that the both of you could get your starter Pokémon." Rowan suggested.

On the word, "Lab", Dawn shot up in surprise. "Wait, did you say, lab!?" Dawn asked in surprise. The Sinnoh Professor nodded as the Twinleaf boy sweat dropped at his childhood friend.

"You may be lost, but you can still hear. I'm Prof. Rowan." The Sinnoh Professor replied, walking off. Rowan asked Hikaru and Dawn to follow as he continued walking, with Hikaru following him.

Dawn just stood, stunned, causing both Prof. Rowan and Hikaru to turn around. "You do want to get your Pokémon now, don't you?" Rowan asked. Dawn was tensed again as she quickly followed the professor and her childhood friend.

Meanwhile, at the research lab, the three starter Pokémon were having their breakfast from the Pokémon food. "And to think we were worried that they weren't going to like it!" the first assistant chuckled.

"Now I guess we're going to have to worry if we caught up on this stuff on hand, right?" the second assistant joked. Chimchar was eating fast as it can so it could get ready for its new trainer!

Piplup was also eating fast, but slower than Chimchar. Turtwig was eating slower than the other two. "Well, I guess they are hungry as they are cute!" the second assistant chuckled. Just then, two more assistants arrived with two Flying Type Pokémon: Starly, and Staraptor.

"What are you doing with those two?" the first asked. "I thought that it might be a good time to examine them before the Professor Rowan comes back!" the third one answered. The first assistant chuckled that he caught Starly as his first capture on his journey.

The second bragged that the one he caught was a Normal Type Pokémon, Bidoof. While the two assistants turned their backs on the starters, Chimchar used this chance to swipe the rest of Piplup's Pokémon food!

That made Piplup angry as it complained to Chimchar that the food it just ate was his own food! But, the Fire Type only stuck his tongue out, revealing his fire tail at the Water Type.

Hot tears welled up in Piplup's eyes as he began to attack Chimchar with Bubblebeam! Chimchar dodged out of the way, hopping onto several machines to evade the attack, getting the assistant's attention.

"Piplup, cut it out! Stop acting like a scorning little child! Ahh!" the first shouted, but gasped as Piplup kept attacking with Bubblebeam. Chimchar managed to dodge every one of them!

Unfortunately, when he landed in front of Starly and Staraptor, Piplup again attacked with Bubblebeam!

Chimchar dodged, but the Water Type move blasted the two Flying Types! That made the two mad as they flew into the air, creating Whirlwind! "Chimchar, Piplup! Stop this instant! Staraptor, calm down!" the first assistant pleaded.

However, the angry Predator Pokémon ignored the assistant and kept using Whirlwind, smashing the supplies, and the windows! Starly, Staraptor, Chimchar, AND Piplup escaped through the hole, leaving the lab as a mess!

"Just perfect! Professor Rowan's away, and a new trainer is coming... now this!? We've got work to do!" the first assistant shouted out. "Right!" the other three assistants agreed.

They began running for the exit, which opened, revealing Hikaru, Dawn, and Prof. Rowan! Immediately, the first two assistants panicked. "He's back!" the two of them cried out in shock.

"Yes. This is my laboratory, isn't it?" Rowan asked, narrowing his eyes. "Professor, of course it is!" all the assistants cried. "Oh dear..." Dawn gasped, staring at the huge mess.

"What happened here?" Hikaru asked, with his eyes wide. The two new trainers walked around, seeing the mess that the lab was in now.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**None**

Next Chapters:

**Chapter 2: The Chase in Lake Verity!**

**Chapter 3: The Pikachu Separation!**

**Chapter 4: The Search In Different Paths!**

**Chapter 5: The Reunion**

**Chapter 6: Ash VS Paul! A New Rivalry!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Dawn: No way... What in the world happened here!?

Assistant: I'm so sorry, Professor. Both Chimchar and Piplup got out, also including Starly and Staraptor as well!

Rowan: Well then... In that case, we will have to search for those two immediately.

Hikaru: Professor, if it would be alright, I would like to go after the two.

Rowan: Hm? You would?

Dawn: I'll go, too! They are supposed to be our first Pokémon, and they could be in danger right now!


	2. The Chase in Lake Verity!

**Chapter 2: The Chase in Lake Verity!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Hikaru and Dawn were preparing to leave to choose their very first starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan. Although, Hikaru had no problem getting through Sandgem Town to find the Professor's Research Lab.

Dawn accidently rode on her bike to wrong destinations! She had some help from Hikaru and the one and only, Prof. Rowan. However, as the three people were making their way to the Lab, they find that the Research Lab was a mess inside.

What's worse, was that Chimchar, Piplup, Starly, and Staraptor have escaped the Lab! Only Turtwig stay behind, trying to finish his food. The assistant stammered as he tried to explain.

"Sir! I'm so sorry about this! We had a slight problem! And Chimchar and Piplup we had for the two new trainers ran off onto the forest. On top of that, while conducting my evolution research, Starly and Staraptor got out as well!" The assistant explained.

Just as they walked to the starter table, everyone noticed that Turtwig was still eating its breakfast, much to the assistant's relief. "Fortunately, we still have Turtwig." The assistant sighed.

The Grass Type turned, only to see the Sinnoh Professor staring at him, much to its surprise. Turtwig sighed sadly, a bit disappointed that it didn't finish his food before he had arrived.

"Sir! I'd like to go look for them!" Dawn exclaimed. That made the Sinnoh Professor surprise. "You would?" Rowan asked, narrowing his eyes. "Of course I would! This is the Pokémon that's about to be my future partner!" Dawn explained, determined.

"I'd like to search for them too, Professor, if you would let us, please." Hikaru pleaded. That made the Professor soften up a little as he made his decision with a sigh.

"Well then, you two. Just remember that if you fight them, you need to cross down at them, and talk to them in high level. You two should be able to calm them down." Rowan replied, grinning.

"We will, sir!" Dawn replied. "We'll be back before you know it, Professor Rowan!" Hikaru chuckled, folding his arms. "Good! Then, I wish you both luck!" Rowan replied. "Thank you, sir!" Both Twinleaf Town trainers thanked.

They both took a second to look at each other, before blushing. So, Hikaru and Dawn left the Lab to search for Chimchar and Piplup. "Wow! That Professor Rowan sure seems a nice guy, don't you think, Hikaru?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah... although, I think it's best if we split up to search for the two, don't you think?" Hikaru asked, nodding towards Dawn. Dawn agreed, but only if they find the starters running to different places.

Suddenly, just as the Twinleaf boy spoke, Chimchar appeared right from the tree! "It's Chimchar!" Hikaru gasped. Then, Piplup appeared into sight, too! "And Piplup, too!" Dawn shouted out.

Piplup unleashed another Bubblebeam towards Chimchar, who swung out of the way and began to swing away, from tree to tree! "Stop that, Piplup!" Dawn ordered. But as Piplup turned, Hikaru knew what was coming next.

"Hit the deck!" Hikaru yelled out, pushing Dawn out of the way! They both jumped to safety as Piplup attacked with another Bubblebeam! "T-Thanks, Hikaru! And Piplup! That's not nice!" Dawn scolded to the Water Type Pokémon.

But as she finished, Piplup and Chimchar were already running away again! "Hey, you two! Wait up!" Dawn called out. She and Hikaru ran for the the two Pokémon!

Later, as they arrived at a clearing, they both lost the two starter Pokémon. "Hey! Chimchar! Piplup! Where are you two!?" Hikaru yelled out, calling for the two runaway starters. No answer came.

"Where they could've gone?" Dawn asked, holding onto Hikaru's shoulder. Just as Hikaru was about to answer, they heard two Pokémon cries! "Is that Piplup?" Dawn guessed.

"I think it's Chimchar, too!" Hikaru shouted as he ran for the voices! "Hikaru, wait up! Not so fast!" Dawn shrieked, following the energetic boy. Soon, they came to a web! Piplup and Chimchar were tied up on the web, along with the other wild Pokémon too!

"Oh no! Piplup!" Dawn gasped. She attempted to run for the Pokémon. "No, Dawn! Get back!" Hikaru warned. Dawn grew startled as she stopped. A Sludge Bomb was blasted right in front of her!

She shrieked with surprise, falling on her back. Just then, a Bug-Poison Type Pokémon Ariados appeared! It looked angry to see two intruders, coming by! "Release the other Pokémon immediately, Ariados!" Hikaru demanded.

Ariados only attacked again with another Sludge Bomb, this time at Hikaru! The boy dived out of the way, dodging all the incoming Sludge Bombs! Dawn knew Hikaru was making a distraction, so she used this chance to try to free Piplup and Chimchar!

The web however, refused to let go! "Dawn, now's the good time to break the web!" Hikaru panted. Dawn turned to see Hikaru scratched and covered with little dirt! Ariados cornered the two trainers!

With that, Dawn had a plan. "Hikaru, when Ariados attacks again, we both get out of the way, letting the attack hit the web! That way..." Dawn explained. "Got it! Loud and clear!" Hikaru agreed, preparing for the next Sludge Bomb move.

Ariados shot it again! "NOW!" Dawn yelled. The two trainers moved out of the way, letting the Sludge Bomb hit the web! The explosion resulted, freeing the wild Pokémon and Chimchar and Piplup!

The two of them were sent flying, crying out with little tears welling in their eyes! Dawn caught Piplup, while Hikaru caught Chimchar! But, Piplup didn't seem happy with the "rescue".

Chimchar was relieved as it hugged Hikaru tight, scared by the webbing experience, and thankful for the rescue. "Piplup! Piplup! Pip!" Piplup complained, in a arguing tone.

"Sorry that we scared you, but at least you're safe!" Dawn giggled, trying to soothe the Water Type. Suddenly, as the two trainers ran, Dawn slipped and began to slide down a hill!

Hikaru immediately grabbed Dawn's left hand, but got dragged down with her! "Eeek! Both me and my big, fat mouth!" Dawn pouted. "Eeek is right, for a girl, that is." Hikaru snickered as he looked at Chimchar, who rubbed its face on Hikaru's chest!

Hikaru just sighed with a smile, and was glad that they made it out of danger. The two trainers walked to an empty spot, where the Ariados wouldn't find them! "But I assure you both, you're safe now! My name's Dawn! I'm a brand-new trainer! How are you?" Dawn asked, smiling.

"I'm Hikaru. I'm also a new trainer, too! Are you two okay?" Hikaru inquired, grinning at the two Pokémon. "Chim Chimchar." Chimchar replied happily, nodding that he was alright.

As for Piplup, it began to peck Dawn! "Ow ow ow!" Dawn shrieked as Piplup used Peck! Then, Piplup began to yell at Dawn and Chimchar!

"Hey! You were the one chasing Chimchar, and you also got trapped. So, if I were you, I'd feel humiliated right now!" Hikaru scolded the Water Type starter. Piplup complained even more as tears welled up in its eyes!

Hikaru only sighed with disappointment with Chimchar making funny faces at Piplup again! Piplup turned its back on the trainers. Just then, Piplup's stomach growled, causing it to flush a little in embarrassment.

That showed Dawn the problem as she smirked at Piplup! "Ah ha! I see now why you're such a grump! You're really hungry now, aren't you?" Dawn snickered, sneering at the Water Type Pokémon.

Then, even Chimchar's stomach growled too, also making it blush! "Ha ha. Looks like you're pretty hungry too, little Chimchar!" Hikaru laughed as he rubbed Chimchar's furry head.

The Fire Type giggled, blushing. So, Dawn took out a Pokémon food for Piplup, while Hikaru took out a Pokémon food from his backpack as well. The food was meant for Fire Types like Chimchar.

Piplup rejected the food offer while Chimchar accepted the Pokémon food, and ate it! The Chimp Pokémon cheered with the beautiful taste as its eyes shined like a star. That made the Twinleaf boy laugh even more.

Dawn, however was getting annoyed with Piplup when it stuck a tongue at Dawn! Suddenly, Hikaru felt dangerous presence and pushed Dawn, Piplup and Chimchar out of the way!

Poison Sting attack struck the ground, showing that it missed! "Eeeek! It's the same Ariados from before!" Dawn shrieked with Piplup panicking. "And it brought some of its friends, too!" Hikaru growled. glaring at a group of Ariados!

"Piplup, Hikaru, let's go!" Dawn shrieked as she tried to pull Hikaru away, but the energetic boy pulled away. "W-What are you doing, Hikaru!?" Dawn gasped. "The Ariados won't let us escape, even if we try. We have to fight!" Hikaru growled.

Chimchar grew startled on how brave the human felt. It decided to help the human out, and prepared for battle, too! Dawn shivered, then noticed the Pokémon food that she dropped!

"I know! Hikaru! Chimchar! I need you both to distract Ariados for a while! Then, I'll throw some Pokémon food to cause another distraction! Finally, we'll attack the webs to escape!" Dawn cried. "Gotcha! Then get started, then! Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru ordered.

Chimchar nodded and blasted some fireballs at the Ariados! As Hikaru and Chimchar fought, Dawn took out some Pokémon food for all the Ariados to take the bait on! "Okay, come and get it!" Dawn shouted, throwing the food into the air.

All the Ariados pulled it into their mouths with String Shot! "Do it! Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. "Chimchar, once again... use Ember!" Hikaru yelled. Ember and Bubblebeam blasted the web!

The opening was revealed! "We are out!" Dawn cheered. As Hikaru began to follow, a String Shot tied around Dawn's ankle as she tripped! "Dawn! Are you alright!?" Hikaru asked, holding Dawn's hand.

"I-I think so..." Dawn groaned. The Twinleaf boy looked up to see the Ariados walking up to them to attack! "Dawn, get your head down!" Hikaru yelled, blocking Dawn, to protect her!

"H-Hikaru! No! You can't do this to yourself!" Dawn shrieked. "Yes, I can!" Hikaru retorted. Piplup and Chimchar ran back to help the trainers! "You two, get back to Prof. Rowan's Lab, now!" Hikaru ordered.

Both Pokémon shook their heads as they tried to pull Dawn out of the web! "Hurry, you two! Get going!" Dawn pleaded. Suddenly, the wild Ariados attacked with String Shot, Poison Sting, and Sludge Bomb!

"AHHHH!" The two trainers screamed as they both shut their eyes. Suddenly, Piplup gets in front of the trainers, which it began to glow! Hikaru opened his eyes to see Piplup glowing from the Ariados' attacks!

Dawn slowly opened her eyes too, to see Piplup guarding the attacks! "Is that a move?" Dawn asked. "Yes! Piplup is using Bide! It can take all the attacks, which gives the attackers double power!" Hikaru explained.

Like Hikaru said, Piplup finished the glowing and forced the attack, blasting all the Ariados away! Dawn, Hikaru, and Chimchar was amazed with a powerful move! Dawn smiled and thanked Piplup for all the help.

Hikaru thanked the Water Type Pokémon as well, while also thanking Chimchar, too. Chimchar only blushed and giggled as it hung onto Hikaru's shoulder. Suddenly, Piplup was exhausted from all that energy it used from using Bide!

It slumped down on Dawn's lap, only causing her to smile. She picked Piplup up and began walking. Hikaru followed, carrying Chimchar in his arms, too.

Later, the two trainers and the two Pokémon have arrived near a lake! "Hey, it's Lake Verity!" Hikaru exclaimed. Dawn grew amazed, too seeing that meant they both arrived at a far place from Prof. Rowan's research lab!

Chimchar and Piplup woke up on Dawn and Hikaru's arms. Just then, as they were about to enjoy the sight, Piplup's stomach growled again, causing the Water Type Pokémon blush red again.

Dawn took out another Pokémon food, which there were only three pieces left. Piplup accepted the food this time, along with Hikaru's blue Poffin! Just then, the two trainers heard a Pokémon cry!

They looked up to see Starly and Staraptor, flying back to the Lab! "Well now, shall we also head back to the Lab, too?" Hikaru asked, grinning. "Right! We should!" Dawn agreed. "Chim!" "Piplup!" The two agreed along.

However, just as they were about to move, a wind blew, blinding everyone's sight! Then, they all saw a mirage image of a Pokémon! Hikaru heard it carefully, then grew amazed.

It said, **_"Mes-prit!"_ **The image cried out. "Did you just see that?" Hikaru asked. "I saw it, too!" Dawn answered. "Chim Chimchar!" Chimchar shrieked with amazment and surprise. "Piplup Pip!" Piplup exclaimed, nodding.

Later, they were all back to the Lab, where the damage was fixed. Hikaru explained of what they saw, back at Lake Verity! "Hmm... There happened to be a story of a legendary Pokémon, living at the bottom of Lake Verity. That might've been the Pokémon that the two of you saw." Prof. Rowan explained.

"Wow! You really think so?" Dawn asked. "Well, you both had quite a day! Perhaps it wasn't expected, but I should say that your journey has begun now, Dawn. Hikaru." Rowan replied, smiling.

"Now, I think it's time now that you have your own Pokémon, Pokéballs, and your Pokédex!" Prof. Rowan explained. With that, the two assistants handed Hikaru and Dawn a tray of Pokéballs, and a Pokédex! Dawn's was a pink Pokédex. Hikaru's was a blue one.

The two of them were amazed, since their journey was now starting! Rowan explained on how the Pokédex works to collect the data on what new Pokémon they meet. He also explained on how to catch new Pokémon with Pokéballs.

Finally, he directed them to the three starters. There was Chimchar, the Fire Type Pokémon. Next was Piplup, a Water Type Pokémon. Finally, there was Turtwig, the Grass Type Pokémon.

"Dawn, I think we know who to choose, after all that experience, don't you think?" Hikaru asked, glancing at Chimchar and Piplup. "Yes we do, Hikaru. I pick Piplup!" Dawn giggled. "I choose you, Chimchar!" Hikaru exclaimed, grinning at Chimchar.

The two little Pokémon cheered for their new trainers, while Turtwig slumped down sadly. "Turtwig, don't be sad. I'm sure that at least someone might come for you!" Hikaru assured, rubbing on Turtwig's shell!

Turtwig slowly smiled, nodding in satisfaction. "Very well, then. The two of you will need Chimchar and Piplup's Pokéball." Rowan replied, handing Dawn and Hikaru the starter's Pokéball.

"Piplup, we've been through awful lot today! We're practically a team!" Dawn exclaimed, smiling at the Water Type Pokémon. "Pip!" Piplup agreed, smiling. "Chimchar, let's work together to achieve our goals!" Hikaru replied, rubbing onto Chimchar's head.

That made the Fire Type giggle and nod with understanding. Then, both Dawn and Hikaru returned their new Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

"One thing's for sure, anything can happen. So, if the two of you need any help, just give me a call." Prof. Rowan explained. "Thank you so much! See you later!" Dawn called.

She rode off on her bike, taking off. "Aren't you going to follow her, Hikaru?" Rowan asked. "I'll catch up to her later. For now, I just want to run. I'll see you again also, Professor!" Hikaru explained, brushing his black hair from his forehead.

Like with Dawn, the professor and the assistants waved good-bye. So, with Hikaru choosing Chimchar, and Dawn choosing Piplup, the two of them were on their way to achieve their goals.

Dawn's goal was to become a Top Coordinator in Pokémon Contests. Hikaru wants to win the Sinnoh League, and become the new Champion! While the two of them were on their way in Route 202, a new trainer from another region was coming to the Sinnoh region!

**Meanwhile...**

He's from the Kanto region who traveled in his region, the Johto region, and the Hoenn region. His name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. He now had Pikachu, his starter Pokémon and his best friend, and his Normal Type Pokémon, Aipom.

The three of them were on a ship that was arriving in the Sinnoh region. "There it is! The Sinnoh region!" Ash cried out. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Aip!" Aipom called out. "Think of all the Pokémon here, we're gonna make some new friends, and I'm gonna become the Sinnoh champ!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out. They didn't notice a group of weirdos spying on them. But... later the ship landed, and Ash went to a nearby phone booth to call a professor in the Kanto region: Prof. Oak.

"So, Aipom did follow you after all! I couldn't find Aipom anywhere, so I thought that it might be uncanny. So, you talked it over with Tracy, eh?" Prof. Oak asked on the phone call.

"Yeah! That's why I let Aipom stay with me!" Ash explained. "Aipom!" Aipom called out. "In that case, I'll be sure to send over Aipom's Pokéball at Prof. Rowan's lab, alright?" Prof. Oak explained.

"Good thinking, Professor! And thanks a lot!" Ash complimented. As he was about to turn off the phone, a mechanic arm grab Pikachu! "Pikachu! Who did that!?" Ash gasped. Ash then saw a balloon, that had a picure of a Meowth! He knew exactly who it was.

The evil trio laughed with triumph of capturing the Electric Type. "I can't believe that they're here!" Ash growled, running towards the balloon. They said their short motto as they flew.

"Prepare for trouble, your greatest twerpish fear!"

"Direct from the Battle Frontier!"

"And evils hold to the galaxy!"

"Sent here by destiny!"

"Means like a waste of energy for one twerp!"

"Come back!" Ash demanded. "Come off it!" Jessie snickered. "Come again!" James taunted. "With more Pokémon to advance!" Meowth cackled. "Bring Pikachu back!" Ash demanded, still running after Team Rocket.

However, Team Rocket lost Ash and were on their way to success! However, they had... quite an argument, if I remember. Meowth suggested that they head back to the Kanto region to deliver Pikachu to their boss.

However, Jessie wanted to explore the new region around. With that, it was Jessie's Wobbuffet versus Meowth. Meowth clawed at Wobbuffet with Fury Swipes, forcing Wobbuffet to use the special move, Counter.

But, it only resulted an explosion, causing Ash's captive Pikachu to fly out of sight in the forest. Once again then, they were blasting off again. Unfortunately for Ash, he had to find his partner quick before Team Rocket tries to capture Pikachu again!

So, while Ash is searching for Pikachu, Dawn and Hikaru makes their way in Route 202. Will Ash find Pikachu alone, or will he have help along the way?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Chimchar: (M): (Scratch, Ember, Leer, Taunt)**

Next Chapters:

**Chapter 3: The Pikachu Separation!**

**Chapter 4: The Search on Different Paths!**

**Chapter 5: The Reunion!**

**Chapter 6: Ash VS Paul! A New Rivalry!**

**Chapter 7: An Argument to Settle!**

Next Chapter preview:

Ash: Just hold on, Pikachu! I'm coming for ya!

Dawn: Wow! A Buneary... Ah... Oh man... We lost it...

Hikaru: Here goes nothing! Chimchar! It's time for our first capture friend!

Dawn: What in the world? Who are you people, and why are you after Pikachu?

Jessie: What in the world, indeed! We are Team Rocket!

James: Conquerers of Sinnoh, if you ask me!


	3. The Pikachu Separation!

**Chapter 3: The Pikachu Separation!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and Hikaru managed to find Chimchar and Piplup with Prof. Rowan's permission. But, they were in a tough situation when they were attacked by an Ariados.

They managed to escape with the two starters. However, just as they were about to relax, more Ariados appeared, attacking with String Shot, Poison Sting, and Sludge Bomb!

The String Shot caught Dawn by the ankle, causing her to trip and fall. She and Hikaru was almost done for, when Piplup saved the two of them with a powerful Bide attack, blasting all the Ariados away.

When the chaos was finished, Dawn and Hikaru took Chimchar and Piplup to Lake Verity where they saw an image, that was a legendary Pokémon, that slept in the lake.

Back at the lab, Dawn decided to choose Piplup, while Hikaru chose Chimchar. The two trainers were finally now starting off on their journey to achieve their dreams. Meanwhile, Ash had quite a trouble when Team Rocket attempted to steal Pikachu.

However, with all the commotion, they blasted off, causing Pikachu to be sent flying down! Now, while Ash is searching for his Electric Type Pokémon, Dawn and Hikaru were going separate ways to start on their goal.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Chimchar watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Chimchar all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Aipom, Starly, and Turtwig appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Chimchar, Shinx, and Eevee appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup and Buneary appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Bonsly appears with his trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet_**

(Paul and a boy appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Starly uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Buizel uses Aqua Jet)

(Hikaru's Shinx uses Spark, Eevee uses Iron Tail, Chimchar uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and the boy face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and a girl appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Chimchar smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

**Dawn's Part**

Dawn was riding on her bike, riding in Route 202! She parked the bike and ran down the hill! "Piplup! Come on out!" Dawn called her Water Type. "Piplup!" Piplup cried, feeling relaxed for being sent out!

Together, they sat near a rock, watching the clouds float in the sky. "Piplup, I am psyched and all, but I'm starting to wonder what a new Pokémon trainer, like me does." Dawn explained.

"Pip?" Piplup asked. "It's a deal! Let's catch a Pokémon!" Dawn giggled. Suddenly, a wild Pokémon appeared! It looked like a brown rabbit with white fur on its ears and on its body!

"A Buneary!" Dawn gasped as she pulled out her pink Pokédex. _"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. By quickly rolling up its extended ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its opponents." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"We have to watch out for those ears! So, here's the deal!" Dawn exclaimed. Dawn then explained to Piplup how you catch a Pokémon by weakening it, and then attempt to catch it. Piplup nodded with understanding and prepared to battle!

"Alright then, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered. Piplup shot out mass of bubbles at the wild Buneary! Dawn felt happy to call an attack. That is, until Buneary dodged the move with Bounce!

It landed right behind Piplup! "Peck attack! Buneary's right behind you!" Dawn shouted. Piplup made another rapid attempt to strike Buneary... But, Buneary just moved out of the way and knocked Piplup out with Dizzy Punch!

"Are you okay, Piplup!?" Dawn gasped as she ran to her starter. As Dawn tried to shake Piplup awake, Buneary bounced on Dawn's face and hopped away! "Ow... that hurts. How do you feel?" Dawn asked.

To her answer, Piplup grew gloomy, for not helping Dawn to catch Buneary! "H-Hey! Don't let it get to ya! Everybody makes a mistake, the first time around! I wonder if Hikaru is doing okay, though." Dawn assured, then wondered how Hikaru is doing with his Chimchar.

**Hikaru's Part**

Hikaru was walking on a forest pathway with Chimchar on his shoulder. "Chimchar, do you know what a Pokémon Gym is?" Hikaru asked. Chimchar tilted his head, looking quite confused.

"A Pokémon Gym is where the Leader tests trainer's strength and skills between trainers and their Pokémon! If you win, you can get a Gym Badge for defeating the Leader! You need 8 Gym Badges to enter the Sinnoh League, where the ultimate tournament begins!" Hikaru explained.

"Chim..." Chimchar grew amazed with that as its eyes shined with eagerness! Just then, there was a rustle on a bush. Hikaru took a brave step, wanting to see who it was. A wild Pokémon appeared!

It had yellow eyes, blue-black fur, and round ears with yellow fur inside it! "A Shinx..." Hikaru whispered as he took out his Pokédex. _"Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it sense danger, its hairs on its body lights up, and it runs away, leaving its opponent in daze." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"Chimchar, I think that Shinx should be our first new Pokémon friend for the catch!" Hikaru exclaimed as his eyes sparkled with light. "Chim! Chimchar!" Chimchar shouted with agreement.

Shinx noticed the two and prepared to fight! "Chimchar, start this off with Ember!" Hikaru shouted out. Fireballs were blasted towards Shinx, who dodged it! However, Hikaru had a plan for that.

"When you dodge, you can't dodge it all! Use Scratch, quick!" Hikaru sneered. Chimchar surprised Shinx with a Scratch attack, sending it towards the ground! Shinx stood back up and charged!

Electricity surged on its body as it ran! "That's Spark! Dodge it, then use Ember once more, Chimchar!" Hikaru again, thanks to Chimchar's speed, it was able to dodge the move and blast Shinx towards a tree! Hikaru smirked as he took out his Pokéball!

"Alright! Go! Pokéball!" Hikaru yelled, throwing the red-white ball at the Flash Pokémon. As it was zapped inside, it shook for a few times, then stopped.

"W-We caught Shinx! And it's all thanks to you, Chimchar!" Hikaru cheered as held Chimchar in the air! Chimchar blushed as it cheered, too. Hikaru released Shinx, which took a look around to see its new trainer!

"Nice to meet you, Shinx! I'm Hikaru! This is Chimchar! My partner!" Hikaru replied to Shinx. "Chimchar!" Chimchar greeted, holding out a paw to Shinx. Shinx accepted the greeting and purred as Hikaru rubbed Shinx's fur smoothly!

"Heh, you're a cute one, eh?" Hikaru asked, smiling at his new teammate! _"I wonder how Dawn is doing..." _Hikaru thought. He began to walk towards the trees, walking to find his childhood friend.

**Back to Dawn...**

Dawn and Piplup once again failed to catch a Pokémon after the depressing failure against Buneary. The two of them saw a wild Burmy, a Bagworm Pokémon, in a Grass Cloak.

Piplup managed to weaken Burmy, but Dawn wasn't thinking fast enough, causing Burmy to escape! But, the two of them got their courage back as they decided to try again.

However, just as they were about to move, they heard a rustle on the bushes. It revealed to be Pikachu (Ash's Pikachu)! _"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from its electric pouches, located in both of its cheeks." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "

So, it's an Electric Type Pokémon. It's not a very good type advantage for a Water Type like Piplup, but hey..." Dawn explained as she looked at Piplup, who held its fist out! With that, Dawn nodded with understanding!

"Alright! Take it from the top! Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn yelled. Piplup unleashed its Water Type move, which was destroyed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt! Dawn gasped with a powerful move.

"Whoa! So, that's what a Thunderbolt looks like! Alright, Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup jumped, aiming the Flying Type on the weakened Electric Type. But, this turned out to be a mistake.

Pikachu again used Thunderbolt, shocking Piplup, and burnt Dawn's bike! "My bike! It's extra crispy!" Dawn shrieked. That made Dawn mad as she knew Pikachu looked it had taken damage.

So, she threw a Pokéball at Pikachu! But, to Dawn's surprise, the Pokéball bounced away from Pikachu, causing Dawn to catch it! "Hold on! If that doesn't work, you already must belong to someone else, maybe?" Dawn asked.

Pikachu grew a little frightened as it began to run away, only to be cornered by a Seviper, Cacnea, and Dustox!

"What are they all doing here?" Dawn asked, startled to see new Pokémon! Just then, Meowth appeared! "They're my Pikachu crew!" Meowth cackled. When Meowth talked, Dawn was surprised as she checked her Pokédex!

_"Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. It sleeps a lot during daytime, and during the nighttime, it becomes active, moving around, in its territory." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"And that blabberbox won't tell you about, was not only the cream of the Poké-crop, I'm the king of the cutie, too!" Meowth explained. Then, Jessie and James, of Team Rocket came out of the bushes, glad to see Pikachu almost captured!

"Eureka!" Jessie cried out. "Looks like we struck Pikachu gold!" James snickered. Then, the trio saw Dawn with her Pokéball. "Little girl, you really shouldn't be playing around with Pokéballs like that, you know." Jessie taunted Dawn.

"You might 'Poké' a Pokémon size out!" James joked. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "There is no room in this forest for yet another thief. We've been after Pikachu so long, we're trademark!" Jessie explained.

"But, thanks to your unwilling, you made our job much easier!" James explained, smiling. That made Pikachu annoyed as he shocked the evil trio with a Thunderbolt!

"Oppose to cute little rosy super-charged cheeks, that leaves the closest to branch!" Jessie muttered. The trio recovered quick, which allowed James to order their Pokémon to attack Pikachu!

Pikachu managed to dodge every attack, but grew very exhausted and weak! Dawn couldn't stand to watch all this happen, so she ordered Piplup to use Bubblebeam, blowing Seviper, Cacnea, and Dustox away!

"Who are you? Their Mom?!" James shouted with annoyance. "Look! This Pikachu doesn't like you, whoever you are!" Dawn retorted. Team Rocket smirked as they began their motto!

"Prepare for trouble, are you out of the room?"

"Make it double, those ones who are the real corps."

"And evils hold the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"With Meowth, that's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!""To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth's the name!"

"Whenever's there peace around..."

"Team Rocket..."

"Is there!"

"To make everything worse!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime!"

"Never heard of you." Dawn stated. That made Team Rocket fall apart. "The nerve of that twerpette! Not knowing who we are!" Jessie shrieked with annoyance. "I wonder if she knows where we are?" James asked, standing up.

"Just outside of Sandgem Town!" Dawn answered. "The Sinnoh region! How could I forgot!" James gasped. "You never could grab long distances." Jessie snorted. Then, James knew why the "twerpette" doesn't know about the Team Rocket organization!

There were never any Team Rocket organization in Sinnoh. That made Jessie and Meowth sneer with triumph. "I find it awfully hard to believe that this Pikachu belongs to you! For starters, why isn't Pikachu safely inside its Pokéball?" Dawn asked, annoyed.

Jessie ignored the question, deciding to steal Dawn's Piplup! "Seviper! Use Wrap!" Jessie ordered. The Poison Type Pokémon wrapped its coil around Piplup, squeezing him! "Piplup!" Dawn gasped.

"Say, that blue Pokémon looks catchable!" Jessie sneered. "And with the Pikachu to the boss, yellow and blue will make some green!" Meowth cackled. "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn pleaded.

Piplup tried to attack, but couldn't with Seviper tightening the wrap! Dawn grew scared. How is she going to save both Piplup and Pikachu at the same time!?

"Chimchar! Use Ember! And Shinx! You use Spark!" a voice called out. Fireballs blasted Seviper, as a Shinx bashed Seviper out of Piplup's wrap prison! Dawn turned to see Hikaru with his two Pokémon running towards the commotion!

"Hikaru! Great timing!" Dawn replied, relieved to see her childhood friend. "Sorry it took so long, Dawn. I didn't expect to see some weirdos bothering you." Hikaru explained, putting a thumbs-up!

"Why you-! Weirdos!? Not too bad for two twerps, but now it's time to show you why Team Rocket is feared by lots of little kids over at the Kanto region!" Jessie shrieked.

"Let them to cry in our evil ways!" James shouted, gritting his teeth. "Show them what he means, gang!" Meowth yelled. Seviper, Cacnea, and Dustox attacked! "Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. "Once again, Ember and Spark!" Hikaru yelled.

Pikachu joined in the attack as Spark, Ember, Thunderbolt, and Bubblebeam blasted the three enemy Pokémon, causing an explosion on Team Rocket! "That was a quick trip." Jessie sighed. "Jessie is right!" James replied.

"We had a little look!" Meowth agreed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket called as they vanished out of sight into the sky! "Good riddance." Hikaru sighed. Chimchar, Shinx, and Piplup cheered with Pikachu, until Pikachu fell to his rear end, panting!

Dawn gasped as she picked Pikachu up! "Is that Pikachu okay?" Hikaru asked. "I don't think so. We better find a Pokémon Center, and fast!" Dawn answered, concerned.

"I know the closest place! Follow me! Shinx, thanks for the help! Return!" Hikaru called, returning his female Shinx to its Pokéball. So, Dawn and Hikaru, Chimchar and Piplup raced down to a nearby Pokémon Center to rescue Pikachu from its heavy damage!

"This Pikachu is suffering from extreme exhaustion!" Nurse Joy explained. "A group of thieves arrived, trying to capture Pikachu." Hikaru explained.

"That sounds scary! But, I'm sure that Pikachu will have a full recovery! I do know about these things!" Nurse Joy chuckled, winking. "Thank you! I'm so relieved!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

"Nurse Joy, I'd like to register for the Sinnoh League if you don't mind." Hikaru explained, showing his Sinnoh Pokédex to Nurse Joy. "I'll be checking it in a minute!" Nurse Joy explained, taking the Pokédex, and placing it under a scanner.

After for a few seconds, Nurse Joy gave the Pokédex back to Hikaru, saying that he was registered, and wished him luck. "Dawn, I'll be heading out to train for a while. Watch Pikachu for all of us, and its trainer too, okay?" Hikaru asked, winking at Dawn.

Dawn blushed madly at her childhood friend, and agreed. As Hikaru left, Dawn decided to have a talk with her mom and Prof. Rowan.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Chimchar: (M): (Ember, Scratch, Taunt, Leer)**

**Shinx: (F): (Spark, Tackle, Bite, Leer)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 4: The Search in Different Paths!**

**Chapter 5: The Reunion!**

**Chapter 6: Ash VS Paul! A New Rivalry!**

**Chapter 7: An Argument to Settle!**

**Chapter 8: Nando VS Hikaru! Hikaru's First Battle!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Oh man... Where could Pikachu be? I just hope that he's okay...

Rowan: I believe that two new trainers have taken great care of Pikachu after eliminating Team Rocket.

Ash: Whoa, are you serious! Aipom! Let's go find Pikachu and the trainers!

Brock: Hey, Ash! It's been a long time!

Ash: Brock! Hey! It's great to see you out here once again!

Brock: So, if we were to find Pikachu, we have to find him, before Team Rocket does, fast!


	4. The Search In Different Paths!

**Chapter 4: The Search In Different Paths!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and Piplup were going separate ways from Hikaru and Chimchar. Dawn had some attempts to catch a wild Buneary and the wild Burmy, but failed by the lack of skills.

Hikaru, however successed on catching a female Shinx, the Flash Pokémon! Later, to Dawn, she met Pikachu, who belonged to Ash, but confronted Team Rocket, who was trying to capture Pikachu!

They made an attempt to steal Dawn's Piplup, too. But, with the help from Hikaru and his two Pokémon, Team Rocket was sent blasting off. Unfortunately, Pikachu was very weak from the explosion and dodging it had with Team Rocket.

So, that resulted Hikaru and Dawn taking it to the Pokémon Center, where Pikachu was being recovered. Dawn then decided to call her mom, and Prof. Rowan to tell what "progress" she and Hikaru made.

"That's wonderful! You made a good choice with Piplup! Smart and cute, too!" Johanna chuckled. "Piplup!" Piplup bragged, putting its beak high into the air. "So, have you been able to catch any new Pokémon yet?" Johanna asked.

"I tried, but so far, no luck. Only Hikaru managed to catch one." Dawn sighed with disappointment. "Well, it takes a while until you get the hang of it! But once you do, you're going to have so much fun! Nothing's more exciting than looking for new Pokémon friends!" Johanna assured.

Piplup stood with pride, until Dawn told him to chill out! That ticked Piplup off as it complained to Dawn! "Well, you had some things on why we didn't manage to catch one Pokémon!" Dawn retorted.

"Piplup! Piplup! Piplup!" Piplup argued as he pecked Dawn! With that, Johanna watched as her daughter and her Pokémon fight with pecks and pointing! "You know, I think those two were made for each other, don't you think?" Johanna asked her Glameow. "Meow..." Glameow agreed, purring.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was calling his mother, who felt happy to see her son in action! "Oh, what a cutie! I heard that Chimchar can be cute and tough at the same time!" Hinata, Hikaru's mother squealed.

That made Chimchar blush as he rubbed his face onto Hikaru's cheek! "Well, yeah, I suppose. Guess what, Mom! I've caught a new Pokémon friend while in Route 202!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Oh really!? What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Heh heh heh... you'll find out in the Jublife Pokémon Contest, Mom!" Hikaru snickered. "Y-You're really going to participate in Contests!?" Hinata gasped. "Sure thing! If Dawn is able to enter, so can I!" Hikaru answered, smiling at his mother.

"Oh son... I'm so proud of you. Your father would've been proud if he was here." Hinata sniffled as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. That made Hikaru blush a bit.

"Mom, you don't have to cry! I promise you that I'll enter the Grand Festival and I'll try to win it! Just like you and Dawn's Mom did!" Hikaru exclaimed, scratching his head. "Alright then. I'll see you soon, my son!" Hinata cried as she blinked off the phone screen. "See you... Mom." Hikaru replied, smiling sadly.

Meanwhile, somewhere around the route, Ash and Aipom was still looking for Pikachu. Aipom searched high up in the trees, but had no luck. When Ash called her down, Aipom sadly shook his head.

"Oh man. When you want to find those guys, all they do is disappear. I sure hope that Pikachu's okay." Ash sighed as he and Aipom sadly walked down the road. Ash and Aipom laid on a grassy area, where they were called by the Sinnoh's Officer Jenny!

"Is everything alright over there?" Officer Jenny asked. "Huh? Hey, it's Jenny!" Ash gasped as he and Aipom turned. Officer Jenny offered Ash a ride to Prof. Rowan's research lab as Ash explained of what happened to his Pikachu.

"So, Team Rocket's in Sinnoh, huh?" Jenny asked. "Yeah! I gotta find those crooks quick! They took my Pikachu!" Ash explained. "Ash, Sinnoh is a big place. Instead of trying to find them all by yourself, why don't you leave that to me. And I'll drop you off at Prof. Rowan's place." Jenny suggested.

Ash reluctantly agreed, but knew he had to see the Sinnoh Professor to get Aipom's Pokéball. "So... you're Ash, from Pallet Town. Professor Oak said a great deal about you. He send your Aipom's Pokéball for you and it just arrived." Prof. Rowan explained, handing Ash Aipom's Pokéball.

"That's great! Thanks, Professor!" Ash thanked. " I wouldn't worry too much about Pikachu. I've heard from two of my new trainers this morning that they've protected a lost Pikachu from a strange group that calls themselves, Team Rocket." Rowan explained.

"You're kidding! Wow!" Ash gasped. "Aipom!" Aipom cried out, hanging onto Ash's shoulder.

So, they called the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy picked up the call. "Oh... Hikaru and Dawn? I'm sorry... But, the two of them left the Pokémon Center just as you called." Nurse Joy apologized.

"Did those two say anything about where they were going, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked. "Not in so many words, but I believe that Hikaru said something about going to Jublife City to find Pikachu's trainer." Nurse Joy answered.

When the call was over, Ash ran out of the Lab! "Wait! Where are you going!?" Rowan called out. "I've gotta find Dawn and Hikaru! I know the Pokémon Center is closely, right? So that means that the two of them should be close by! C'mon, Aipom! Let's move!"

Ash called to his Normal Type Pokémon. Aipom nodded in response and followed. All Prof. Rowan could think of was being worried about Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru.

Later, Hikaru, Chimchar, Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu were receiving a call from Prof. Rowan, who tried to call them for a while! "I've been trying to reach the two of you!" Rowan grunted.

"What's the rush, Professor?" Hikaru asked. "Pikachu's trainer is named Ash. He's on his way to meet the two of you. He was here, but he left." Rowan explained.

"Understood, Prof. Rowan! We'll be there to see him if possible!" Hikaru replied, shutting down the phone as he nodded with understanding. "No problem, then! We'll re-trace back, and then we'll be sure to meet the guy!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Alright then! Let's not waste any more time, then! Let's go!" Hikaru cried out as he and Chimchar began to run. Dawn sighed as she followed. "I wish my bike wasn't very crispy right now..." Dawn sighed as she followed her childhood friend.

**Back to Ash...**

Meanwhile, Ash and Aipom were running along in Route 202 to meet up with both Hikaru and Dawn! That way, he could see his best pal again. Just as the two were running, they heard a truck horn, honking by!

Ash stopped to see who was in the truck. "Ash!" A familiar friend called out to him. "Hey, Brock!" Ash replied, glad to see one of his best friend and companion. "I guess great minds think alike!" Brock joked.

"Great to see you, but what are you doing here?" Ash asked, smiling. Brock used to be a Kanto Gym Leader in Pewter City, but he wanted to become a Pokémon Breeder instead. So, he traveled with Ash once in Kanto, Johto, and in Hoenn, too!

"Do you two know each other or are you too friendly, Brock?" A woman asked Brock. "Oh. You see, this is my old buddy, Ash! I've been traveling with him for a long time!" Brock explained to the woman.

"The name's Claudina! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm a pride driver in this big rig!" Claudina explained. "Hi! Nice to meet you!" Ash said politely. Then, all of a sudden, Brock hung his arm around Ash, explaining on what he and Claudina were doing.

"Yeah! Claudina and I were on the road! The road to happiness and true love!" Brock exclaimed. "Yeah... But, in a truck?" Ash asked, , Brock was now talking about the love to the light.

"Ash, it's a long and complicated journey when you want to become the very best! I was hitchiking for Pewter City when we hooked up! It was fate!" Brock chuckled with a happy sigh.

Ash sweat dropped at the tone that his friend was in at the moment. Brock always says these things to the ladies he thinks are cute and pretty!

Just as Brock was about to say farewell to Ash again, there was a phone ringing on Claudina's pocket! She picked it up, and realized that it was her boyfriend!

"Hi there, honey! I've been waiting for your sweet voice for calling!" Claudina giggled. That flipped Brock out as the word, "honey", was mentioned! "HONEY!?" Brock yelped in shock.

"Sure, I'll be right there, just as I get these eighteen wheels of mine can carry me!" Claudina promised. She put the phone away, explaining the situation for the Kanto breeder in training.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Brock! But, that was my boyfriend on the horn, and I have to high tail it to meet him, faster than a Volt Tackle! But, I know that you all will be fine! After all! You've got your bud!" Claudina apologized.

Brock had his mouth wide open, knowing that his thought of future love was going to leave him now. "Well, I'll leave the two of you going along!... See ya later, Brock! And thanks for the great lunch and dinner!" Claudina thanked.

She then drove off, as the Kanto trainer watched, with Brock still having his mouth opened. After for a few moments when she was gone, Brock was still silent, then grew determined!

"Alright, Ash! A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do! And these men gotta do it whether a woman or not in their size!" Brock yelled out, shaking up. "Yeah! That's what I like to hear!" Ash chuckled with Brock's determination.

Then, Brock seeing that his friend was missing his Electric Type partner. "Huh? But hey... Where's Pikachu, Ash?" Brock asked. "Who knows..." Ash sighed, remembering that he was searching for his partner.

With that, Ash sighed, and explained of what happened when he had arrived in Sinnoh, and how Pikachu was rescued by Dawn and Hikaru from Team Rocket. The Kanto breeder in training understood the current situation.

"That Team Rocket won't quit, will they?" Brock asked. "Here it is! There's a Pokémon Center up ahead where that guy and girl found Pikachu! So, that way, we can ask Nurse Joy to see where she went!" Ash exclaimed, finding the Pokémon Center on the map.

Again, at the mention of Nurse Joy, Brock started to glow in love a bit. "When it comes to Nurse Joy, let me handle it!" Brock said smoothly. Suddenly, the two Kanto trainers saw Aipom fighting with another Pokémon!

The two boys ran to where Aipom was fighting. "Knock it off, Aipom! This is no time for you to be picking in a fight! Stop!" Ash yelled. Just then, Brock noticed the oe that was fighting Aipom.

"Hey, who's that Pokémon?" Brock asked. Ash took out his Pokédex to see who was attacking his female Normal Type!

"_Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when it is alone, it is hard to notice one." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "A Normal and Flying Type! Alright!" Ash cried out.

"Maybe we should catch it." Brock suggested. "I think so, too. That way, we could look for Pikachu in the air! Aipom! I want to catch that Starly! So, I need your help!" Ash called out.

He took out a Pokéball as he got ready for the catch. Aipom nodded and leapt toward the air! "Aipom, use Swift!" Ash ordered. Aipom obeyed by sending stars at Starly, which exploded!

Suddenly, Starly uses a powerful Whirlwind attack, blinding not just Aipom, but Ash and Brock, too! "That's Whirlwind! And a really strong one, too!" Brock grunted, resisting the attack.

"Aipom! Hang in there, and use Focus Punch!" Ash yelled. Aipom made an attempt to use Focus Punch, but it was interrupted by wild Starly's Quick Attack! Now, Starly used Wing Attack, giving Aipom some more damage!

"Now Starly is using Wing Attack!" Brock called, seeing the Flying Type move."I know that you can do it, Aipom!" Ash yelled out. Aipom finally punched Starly toward the air! "That's more like it!" Brock chuckled.

This gave the Kanto trainer the chance to throw his Pokéball! The ball sucked Starly inside. It shook for a while, then stopped! "Alright! I've caught a Starly!" Ash started, then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked, running over. "You know, Brock. When something like this happens, Pikachu's usually here with me." Ash sighed, looking at Starly's Pokéball.

Brock put a hand over Ash's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "I know... But, don't forget the reason that you caught Starly is to help find Pikachu!" Brock reminded. Ash smiled at that and nodded.

"You're right, Brock... Starly, come on out!" Ash called. The Flying Type appeared, ready to help out his new trainer. With the request of find Pikachu, the Flying Type flew off as the two boys followed him!

Meanwhile, Dawn, Piplup, Hikaru, Chimchar, and Pikachu ran to find Ash, to reunite the Electric Type with the Kanto trainer.

As everyone ran for the search, there was one boy who stood on a grassy hill, grinning an evil grin. He had seen the capture of Ash's new Starly as his Elekid stood beside him. "Hmph. Well, if it was that easy, then who needs that thing?" the boy sneered.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Chimchar: (M): (Ember, Scratch, Leer, Taunt)**

**Shinx: (F): (Spark, Tackle, Leer, Bite)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 5: The Reunion!**

**Chapter 6: Ash VS Paul! The New Rivalry!**

**Chapter 7: An Argument to Settle!**

**Chapter 8: Nando VS Hikaru! Hikaru's First Battle!**

**Chapter 9: Turtwig to Bash On!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Is that Pikachu's Thunderbolt... Wait a second... It's Elekid! Hey, have you seen a Pikachu around here?

Paul: No, I haven't. And it's not any of my concern, see.

Dawn: Why are you after Pikachu!? Don't you creeps ever give up!?

Jessie: When it comes to poaching the powerful Pikachu, we never rest until we get it!

Hikaru: If you think you're going to capture Pikachu with us in the way, think again!

Ash: Hang on, Pikachu! I'm here for you!


	5. The Reunion!

**Chapter 5: The Reunion!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and Hikaru called their mother to report their progress they had made so far in their journey. They had Ash's Pikachu recover in the Pokémon Center.

For Ash, he was sent to Professor Rowan's Lab, hearing from the Sinnoh professor that Pikachu was safe from Team Rocket. It was all thanks to Hikaru and Dawn, with their Pokémon.

Ash wanted to meet his best pal right away, that he and Aipom left the lab to head to the Route 202's Pokémon Center. While traveling there, Ash was reunited with Brock, the former Pewter City Gym Leader in the Kanto region, who was training to become a breeder.

So, as the two walked, they met Starly, who was caught by Ash. Now, Ash and Brock are using Starly to find Pikachu, while Dawn and Hikaru search around to find Pikachu's trainer.

Suddenly, Starly stopped, trying to remind Ash of what was going on. "Hear that, Brock?" Ash asked. "Starly spotted something!" Brock agreed. Just then, they saw an Electric Type move zapping in the air, causing other wild Starly to fly away!

"Check it out!" Ash gasped. "That is some Electric attack." Brock stated. Ash started to think that it was Pikachu using Thunderbolt!

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Chimchar watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Chimchar all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Aipom, Starly, and Turtwig appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Chimchar, Shinx, and Eevee appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup and Buneary appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Bonsly appears with his trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet_**

(Paul and a boy appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Starly uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Aipom uses Swift)

(Hikaru's Shinx uses Spark, Eevee uses Iron Tail, Chimchar uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and the boy face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and a girl appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Chimchar smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

Nearby, a boy was battling all of the wild Starlys around with his Electric Type Pokémon named Elekid. He spotted a Starly, which was Ash's Starly, but he didn't know. "Now! Go, Pokéball!" the boy shouted, throwing the ball at Starly.

However, it zapped back, as Starly broke loose and flew towards Ash! "Starly! Over here!" Ash called to his Flying Type. Starly landed on Ash's shoulder as the boy turned to face Ash.

"I'll thank you and your Starly to stay out of my way." the boy grunted, glaring at the Pallet Town trainer. "I didn't know anybody was here but us! Really!" Ash explained, trying to convince the boy.

"It must've been his Elekid that launched the Electric attack!" Brock guessed. "Anyway, I've got a question for you. Uh, you haven't seen a girl with a Pikachu around here, haven't you?" Ash asked. "No. You really think that Starly is good enough?" the boy replied rudely.

That surprised Ash by the tone. "I've watched you catched it. Don't you think that you would be a lot better off if you catched the best one around?" the boy explained.

"You can tell which one's the strongest?" Ash asked. "Of course. Look." the boy sneered as he threw his three Pokéballs in the air. As they opened, there were three Starlys that appeared!

"You have three of them!?" Ash gasped. The boy took out his black Sinnoh Pokédex to scan the three Starlys.

"You must know that you can scan Pokémon that you catch with your Pokédex, and to check out what moves it can use... And that's what I do. I figure if you do that from the beginning, it can save you from grief on a long run." The boy explained.

"Okay... Let's check it out, Aerial Ace..." The boy replied, checking the data on his device. "And the big winner is..." The trainer replied. He took out the three Pokéballs, returning the three.

He put one away, while looking at the other two with a disappointed look. "Take a hike. I don't need you." The boy scoffed, as he released the two into the air, letting go of the two Starlys. That, Ash grew concerned of.

"That's sure a weird way to treat Pokémon." Ash muttered, getting annoyed with the trainer. "Hey, the only attacks those two knew were Tackle and Sand-Attack. So, they wouldn't be much use anyway." the boy explained.

"Well, know what I think? Any Pokémon can be strong when you train them!" Ash retorted, only causing the boy to sneer. "What are you laughing about?" Ash asked, getting more annoyed.

"You'll find out. So... wanna battle?" the boy sneered. "Sure! Let's do it!" Ash answered with confidence. "We'll use three Pokémon." the boy stated. Ash stepped back when he heard that. Apparently, Ash only has Aipom and Starly, while Pikachu is with Dawn and Hikaru!

"Three-on-three is the best way to see what type the trainer is gonna use for their Pokémon and to see how their balance is." the boy explained, laughing silently. "I don't. But, I've only got two." Ash explained sadly.

Aipom anf Starly sadly agreed. That pissed the boy off. "You've gotta be kidding! Talk about pathetic! Elekid, let's get going." the boy snapped as he began to walk away.

"Argh! Man, I wish Pikachu was here... huh?" Ash started, but gasped when he saw another Electric Type move, zapping in the air! "Ash! Did you hear that, too?" Brock asked.

"That's a Volt Tackle!" Ash answered. So, Ash and Brock ran their to where they saw the move. The boy stopped abruptly, surprised to hear a Volt Tackle.

**Meanwhile...**

Pikachu attacked a robot with Volt Tackle! For the past few minutes, Dawn and Hikaru were trying to find Ash so that they could return Pikachu. However, the evil trio, Team Rocket blocked their way with a gigantic robot!

Pikachu tried to destroy the robot with Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle, but not a scratch was made on the robot! Team Rocket laughed as Meowth taunted that it kind of tickled. "But, that's as far you'll get with our new toy robot!" Jessie sneered.

"Get a load of our new 'Super Sinnoh Slayer 1-A'! Not only it'll be able to withstand or delfect any attack that you fling in our way, but being solar-powered fights us global warming and makes us lunch!" James explained, snickering.

"Wobbuffet!" The Patient Pokémon agreed. "Pika!" Pikachu panted. "Hold on! Why do you want Pikachu so bad!?" Dawn yelled. "Does this have to do with you taking over the world!?" Hikaru snapped. "Ha! When it comes to poaching Pokémon, that Pikachu is the perfect piece for our goal!" Jessie explained.

"We've been in pickup, so since you've been alive!" Meowth sneered. "And not one of you or your pre-teens will wedge through our Team Rocket and our potential plans for possible goal!" James explained.

Again, Wobbuffet agreed, but with Mime Jr. agreeing, too! "We were hands down! How does this grab ya!?" Meowth yelled, controlling the robot to grab Pikachu! "Oh no you don't! Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru yelled.

Chimchar leapt toward the air and shot fireballs at the incoming robot arms! "Piplup! Quick! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered. Piplup's Water Type move joined in, too!

However, none of the attacks stopped the robot from grabbing Pikachu! Pikachu tried zapping the robot with Thunderbolt, but it didn't work! "Three points!" Meowth cheered. "And Team Rocket wins it!" Jessie giggled.

"With the Pikachu fast play!" James sneered. "Argh! Use Ember one more time, Chimchar!" Hikaru shouted. "Piplup, you too!" Dawn cried. Both starter Pokémon nodded as they shot another Ember and Bubblebeam!

Again, it didn't do anything! "Except for the entertainment! You're just wasting fire and water!" James taunted. That ticked Piplup off as it began to run towards the robot! "Piplup, wait!" Dawn called.

Hikaru and Chimchar followed, too! "Oh please! Just like the twerp!" Jessie shrieked as she controlled the robot to swat Piplup away like a fly! "Piplup! Are you okay?" Dawn asked, running to her Water Type Pokémon.

Piplup grew more frustrated as it yelled at Team Rocket! "Ha ha ha! A wimp with wings!" Meowth cackled. That boiled Piplup up as it yelled at Team Rocket again! "Now, I think it's time for some flying lessons!" Jessie snickered as she forced the robot to attack!

"Get back!" Hikaru yelled, pushing Dawn and Piplup out of the way as he and Chimchar dodged all the mechanized arms! "Hold still, will you!?" Jessie demanded as she sent more robot arms to attack!

"Hikaru! Chimchar! Get out of there!" Dawn shrieked. Just before Hikaru and Chimchar reacted, Ash called to his Pokémon to attack! "Aipom, use Swift! Starly, use Whirlwind!" Ash yelled. Stars and strong wind attacked the arms, startling Team Rocket!

"Pikachu!" Ash called. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu looked happy to see his best friend and trainer! Hikaru, Dawn, Piplup, and Chimchar turned to see Ash and Brock coming over! "Look! It's the old twerps!" Jessie and James muttered, gritting their teeth.

"I know what he wants!" Jessie growled. "We can tell that Pikachu is under new management!" Meowth snickered as he sent one of the arms, slamming Ash toward the ground! Everyone gasped, except Team Rocket!

"Ash!" Brock gasped as he ran towards his younger friend. This made Ash angrier than ever. "Oh no you don't!" Ash yelled as he ran for the robot. "Ash! Don't do anything crazy!" Brock called. "They've got Pikachu!" Ash grunted, surprising Hikaru and Dawn!

"There's no doubt about it! Helpless twerps are my favorite twerps!" Jessie snickered. "That must mean we win!" James said proudly. "Time for Team Rocket's success!" Meowth laughed.

They rose on a platform, facing Ash and the others. "This is your lucky day after all!" Jessie giggled. "You get to witness a new Team Rocket motto!" James stated. "Do we have to?" Ash asked. _"Here we go again."_ Hikaru thought, sighing.

"Listen! Is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"Mounting on the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear at its places!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth! That's the name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Oh man." Ash groaned as he ran for the robot! "Well, we let them speechless again!" Meowth chuckled. "Encore time!" James replied, pressing on the button to attack Ash!

The robot's arms missed as Ash landed on a tree and held onto an arm! Team Rocket gasped when they saw this. "I'm coming, Pikachu!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu called back.

Ash began to climb up the arms to get to his friend! "Ah! He's got that look in his eyes!" Meowth shrieked. "Oh no? Well, look at these!" James growled as he pressed the buttons to attack, only to let the arms get attacked by Chimchar's Ember!

"You're dealing with me and Chimchar, you morons!" Hikaru demanded. "Chimchar!" Chimchar shrieked. "Forget that little twerp, get that old one!" Meowth shrieked. "I'm trying!" James argued, forcing the robots to swat Ash!

Chimchar got a few arms away from Ash, allowing him to continue climbing! Dawn gasped, seeing the boy risking his life for his Pikachu! Even Hikaru was surprised, but kept ordering Chimchar to use Ember to protect Ash.

Suddenly, one of the mechanized arms smashed into the robot! Team Rocket panicked by this. "You're safe with me now, Pikachu!" Ash assured. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried joyfully.

The robot started to buzz with electricity! "Ash! Get down there! I think it's about to blow!" Brock called. Ash refused to leave his partner again as he kept pulling on the arm grabbing Pikachu!

"We're getting skinned worse than I thought!" Meowth panicked. "One thing's for sure..." Jessie started. "We're thickheaded!" James finished, sweat dropping. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

The robot began to explode! "Get down!" Brock yelled as he put his head down, along with Ash's Starly and Aipom! Dawn, Piplup, Hikaru, and Chimchar followed along, ducking their head on the ground! KABOOM!

As Team Rocket was flying up, Jessie grew enraged by this. "You tell me what encore is this!" Jessie demanded. "Yeah! Wouldn't our audience want this more!?" James shouted.

"You tell that to the writer!" Meowth shrieked. 'Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "Mime mime mime!" Mime Jr. called. "We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

(You idiots! This WAS supposed to happen in the story, Team Rocket! Why are you complaining this to me!? It's your fault for losing to the heroes every time!)

As everyone stood up, they saw the robot's rubble covering Ash and Pikachu! "Hey, Pikachu! Ash!" Brock called. "Pikachu!" Dawn gasped. "Can you hear us, you two!?" Hikaru called. "Pip!" Piplup cried. "Chim!" Chimchar called out.

No answer came. Suddenly, the rubble moved as Ash and Pikachu finally appeared. Ash's Hoenn clothes were badly damaged while Pikachu had bruises and scratches! "Pikachu!" Ash cried happily.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried back, leaping to his trainer's arms. They both hugged for their reunion. Aipom and Starly came by. Ash introduced Starly to Pikachu, while Aipom happily shook Pikachu's paws, relieved to see his Electric Type friend again!

"Pikachu! We did it!" Dawn cried. "Together, that is!" Hikaru added. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "Chimchar!" Chimchar replied. "You two saved Pikachu! Thanks so much! My name is Ash Ketchum, from-" Ash began, but Hikaru interrupted.

"From Pallet Town at the Kanto region, right?" Hikaru asked. "H-How did you know that!?" Ash gasped. "I saw you competing in the Ever Grande Conference and the Silver Conference! I never thought I'd meet you like this!" Hikaru answered, grinning.

"My name is Brock!" Brock called, walking to the three trainers. "Hi guys! My name is Dawn! And this is Piplup!" Dawn giggled. "I'm Hikaru! And this is Chimchar!" Hikaru introduced, putting his hands on the back of his head. "Piplup!" Piplup replied. "Chim!" Chimchar added.

"So, that's a Piplup and a Chimchar, huh?" Ash asked, looking in his Pokédex. _"Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. It's very proud, and its thick fur protects it from the cold. Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar can eassily climb sheer walls and the fire on its back goes out when it's asleep." Ash's Pokédex buzzed. _

"I sure hope that both of your Pokémon are okay after all of that." Ash muttered, concerned about Piplup and Chimchar. "Thanks, but Piplup's fine! You tell him!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed. Hikaru wasn't sure about his Chimchar, so he gave Chimchar a Sitrus Berry to eat! Chimchar snuggled on Hikaru's neck as it thanked him and ate the berry.

"Wow, you're a tough Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed, amazed. Piplup began to thank Ash, but suddenly fell down, exhausted! "Ah! Piplup, no!" Dawn gasped. "Obviously, something's wrong. I'll do everything I can to help." Brock claimed.

He placed Piplup on his lap and checked the Water Pokémon. He took out a Super Potion, spraying it on Piplup."It's important for any trainers to know their condition of their Pokémon!" Brock explained.

That made Dawn slump down to her knees as she apologized to Piplup for not checking up on him. "Piplup." Piplup said weakly. "Now, let's have a look at Pikachu!" Brock called.

"Hey thanks, Brock! You're the best!" Ash chuckled. After healing Pikachu, Brock also healed Chimchar, who hasn't fully recovered, even with the Sitrus Berry. "Thanks, Brock. We wouldn't be able to help our Pokémon without you around." Hikaru thanked, making Brock smile.

Later, they all arrived at a phone booth, where they all called Professor Rowan. "Well, that's excellent! I can't tell you how happy I am for you! Everything worked out just perfectly!" Rowan replied, smiling.

"Thanks for the compliment, Prof. Rowan!" Hikaru chuckled. "Of course. By the way, Ash. I've just received a package from your mother." Rowan explained. "From my Mom?" Ash asked, dazed.

Meanwhile, the boy Ash and Brock met earlier was looking at the destroyed Team Rocket robot with his Elekid. He was determined to find out how Ash and Pikachu are strong.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team: **

**Chimchar: (M): (Ember, Scratch, Leer, Taunt)**

**Shinx: (F): (Spark, Tackle, Bite, Leer)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 6: Ash VS Paul! A New Rivalry!**

**Chapter 7: An Argument to Settle!**

**Chapter 8: Nando Vs Hikaru! Hikaru's First Battle!**

**Chapter 9: Turtwig to Bash On!**

**Chapter 10: The Grass and Normal Catch!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Pikachu! I'm so glad that you're okay! Thanks for helping him, Hikaru. Dawn!

Prof. Rowan: Hm? Yes, and who are you?

Paul: The name is Paul. I believe that we have a battle to settle, Ash.

Ash: Oh, you want a battle! Fine! I'll give you a battle, Paul!

Dawn: Unreal! I'm actually getting to see a real Pokémon battle!

Hikaru: I'm thinking this as one of an intense battle between the two...


	6. Ash VS Paul! A New Rivalry!

**Chapter 6: Ash VS Paul! A New Rivalry!**

A few hours later, Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock arrived at Prof. Rowan's research Lab, thanks to Officer Jenny's tip. When they arrived, Prof. Rowan gave Ash the package that was from his mom, Delia Ketchum.

"Wow! Look at these clothes!" Ash exclaimed. In the package, there was a green backpack, with a Pokéball sign on the center. There was a black-white short sleeve jacket with a yellow zigzag in the middle.

There were also red and black sneakers. Finally there were long, blue jeans, with a red-black cap with a blue check on the center! Ash wanted to thank his Mom, so he used the Professor's screen phone to call her.

"I'm thrilled! Such a handsome young man!" Delia said on the screen. "That's really nice of you, Mom!" Ash thanked, smiling at his mother. "I wanted to give them to you while you were here... but you flew out of the house in such a rush!" Delia sighed, smiling sadly at her son.

"Sorry, mom. But, everything's going well in the Sinnoh region here! I can't tell you how psyched I am!" Ash explained. "Well, I see that! You DID call Prof. Oak that Pikachu's safe, didn't you?" Delia asked. "Oh man! I forgot!" Ash gasped.

So, with Dawn, Brock, and Hikaru, Ash contacted Prof. Oak, using Prof. Rowan's big screen phone. "I appreciate hearing the good news, young man!" Prof. Oak exclaimed, relieved to see Pikachu and Ash safe.

"And this is Dawn and Hikaru! The both of them have saved Pikachu!" Ash introduced. "And this is Prof. Oak!" Ash said to the two rookie trainers. "It's an honor to meet the professor of the Kanto region, sir!" Hikaru replied.

"It's also an honor to see you, Professor!" Dawn exclaimed, bowing down. "It's also a pleasure to meet you the two of you!" Prof. Oak explained with a chuckle.

"Thank you! I hope that you don't mind, but... You love Pokémon poetry, don't you?" Dawn asked. That shook up Ash and Brock. "Yes, I do!" Oak answered. Even Hikaru grew curious.

"Awesome! Does that mean you know all the Pokémon poets?" Dawn asked. "You don't get it! He's a real professor! Just like Prof. Rowan!" Ash explained. "Just like as a poet?" Hikaru teased.

"Not much, actually." Brock answered. Dawn then explained that she saw all of Prof. Oak's poetry. Just as Ash was about to argue, Prof. Rowan came by, explaining that he wanted to discuss things with the Kanto Professor.

As the two professors talked, Brock guessed that the two of them were from a long back. "So, what are you here for?" Dawn asked. "Well, I came here to compete in the Sinnoh League and win!" Ash explained.

"Really? I guess that makes us rivals then!" Hikaru chuckled, putting his hands on the back of his head. "I guess that does!" Ash laughed. "Well, the closest Gym from Sandgem Town here is in Oreburgh City! It's past Jublife City!" Brock explained.

"That's awesome! Can I and Hikaru go with you?" Dawn asked. Ash and Brock tensed up, also surprising Hikaru, who had his eyes wide a little bit. "My dream is to become the number 1 Coordinator! And my first contest from here is in Jublife City!" Dawn explained.

"Great then! Come along with us! Like people say, the more, the merrier!" Ash answered, agreeing. "Of course! It'll be more fun!" Brock agreed. Aipom, Starly, Piplup, Shinx, and Chimchar came over to agree with the idea!

"And I'll get to spend some time with Pikachu!" Dawn giggled, gesturing to Ash's Electric Type Pokémon. "Don't forget about me, Dawn!" Hikaru pouted. Dawn only stuck her tongue out, saying that she was sorry for forgetting him, only making him blush.

So, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs. "Okay! We're all set! Let's get going!" Ash called. Before anyone moved, Dawn grew confused with Pikachu not returning.

"Hold on! Aren't you going to put Pikachu in a Pokéball, too?" Dawn asked, curious. Ash grinned and explained. "Nah, Pikachu doesn't like to be inside there when my shoulder is much more fun!" Ash explained.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a nod and a grin. "I see. That's why you didn't return Pikachu when you had the chance against Team Rocket." Hikaru replied, getting the reason.

"You'll learn that there are many Pokémon with different Pokéball personality, whether that like it in there or not!" Rowan chuckled, explaining to Hikaru and Dawn. "We gotta get going now. Thanks for everything you've done for us, Professor!" Ash replied, bowing down politely.

"Of course!" Rowan chuckled again. So, the five people left the Lab, only to confront the boy who was standing in front of the lab entrance, staring at the Kanto trainer. He seemed to be alone now.

"Yes? Who are you?" Rowan asked. "The name's Paul. And from the looks of things, you must be Professor Rowan. I was waiting for HIM." Paul explained, gesturing to Ash with his explanation.

"Who, me?" Ash asked. "You've got three Pokémon now. Wanna battle?" Paul asked. Ash grew hesitant for a moment, but stopped when Pikachu faced Paul bravely. "Sure! I'm ready! I'm gonna become a Pokémon Master! And the way to that is to beat challengers like you!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, glaring at Paul. Prof. Rowan allowed the two of them to have a battle in his backyard. Brock volunteered to be the referee, while Ash and Paul faced each other.

Hikaru, Dawn, and Prof. Rowan watched from the sidelines. Dawn was excited by this. "This is great! I've never seen a Pokémon battle before!" Dawn cried with glee. "Well, you're seeing one now! So, hold onto your hats!" Ash grinned.

Then, Paul made a small laugh. "What's so funny, Paul?" Ash asked. "Just that... you talk like a little kid somehow." Paul answered. "Oh yeah?" Ash asked, glancing at the new trainer with a challenge talk.

"Yeah. Okay, It's like I said before, this is gonna be a three-on-three battle. With no substitutions. The winner will be when one of us gets two wins, got it?" Paul sneered, explaining the rules.

"Alright! Starly, I choose you!" Ash called, sending out his Flying Type Pokémon. "Now Starly, standby! I choose you!" Paul yelled, sending his own Starly out to the battle.

**Paul: Starly + 2 VS Ash: Starly + 2**

"Okay, Ash! I'll let you go first!" Paul sneered. "Right! Starly, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. Starly quickly slashed Paul's Starly, causing it to fall! "It's a hit!" Dawn shouted with glee.

"True, but it looked that it didn't do much damage. I think Paul is just testing Ash's swift attack power from the start." Rowan replied. Dawn and Hikaru looked up in surprise. "Well, Quick Attack does give little damage to its opponents." Hikaru stated.

"Starly, Aerial Ace!" Paul called. Paul's Starly shot straight up and bashed into Ash's Starly! Ash countered by telling Starly to use Wing Attack! "Quick! Double Team!" Paul cried. Clones of Starly appeared, confusing Ash's Starly! Ash saw the real one behind his Starly!"

"The real one's behind you! Dodge it now!" Ash yelled, trying to warn his Flying Type Pokémon. "Aerial Ace!" Paul ordered. Once again, Ash's Starly was hit by the powerful Flying Type move!

It flew down, knocking out! "Ash's Starly is unable to battle! Paul's Starly wins!" Brock declared. "Starly, return!" Ash called, returning his fainted Pokémon. As Ash complimented it, Paul just scoffed.

**Paul: 1 Win**

**Ash: 0 Wins**

"I think I figured out your battle style. You cover up by wearing attacks to push it. And when you combine with a lame strategy like that, I can't help but feel sorry for your Pokémon with a weak trainer like you." Paul explained, returning his own Starly.

"That's all you've got!?" Paul sneered. That ticked Hikaru off as he glared at Paul. _"Who does he think he is, judging Ash's battling style! He's got some nerve!" _Hikaru thought.

"Now, Aipom! You're up next!" Ash cried, sending his Normal Type Pokémon. Hikaru checked his Pokédex for information. _"Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. Aipom rather uses its tail as a hand than its real hands, making it useful in battles." Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. _

"Standby, Chimchar!" Paul called, sending out his Chimchar! Hikaru's Chimchar's eyes grew widen in shock to see another of his species! "A Chimchar? Well, it looks familiar to Hikaru's!" Ash grinned.

"Well, isn't that nice? You've got your Chimchar lesson from a beginner!" Paul snickered. Both Ash and Hikaru grew annoyed by this as Ash told Aipom to use Swift! Paul countered the move by telling Chimchar to use Ember! The two moves collided, exploding!

"Focus Punch, go!" Ash yelled. Aipom prepared to use one of its powerful moves as it charged up! Paul knew how to counter for it. "Use Flame Wheel!" Paul ordered. "Chim...char!" Chimchar yelled as it smashed into Aipom with a fire wheel!

Hikaru's Chimchar gasped with a powerful move. Even Hikaru himself blinked with surprise as he kept watching. "That Focus Punch disappeared!" Dawn gasped. "Yes. If a Pokémon is using Focus Punch, and gets attacked before it's complete, the attack can't be finished!" Rowan explained.

"Not a good choice of an attack, Ash. Chimchar, go!" Paul cried. Chimchar charged at Aipom, who used Double Team to confuse Chimchar! Paul then told his Fire Type to use Ember! All of the fakes vanished, causing both Ash and Hikaru to gasp out loud!

"Uh oh!" Ash gasped. "Now, use Scratch!" Paul called. Chimchar lashed at Aipom, dealing more damage! As Chimchar moved away, Ash told Aipom to use Focus Punch again!

Once more, Aipom charged up the attack. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Paul ordered. Like before, the Chimp Pokémon charged with its Fire Type attack! "If this hits, it might be over!" Hikaru growled.

But, Ash had a plan in mind. "Just wait, that's it!" Ash replied. "What is he thinking!?" Paul muttered, gritting his teeth hidden. The Flame Wheel got closer as Ash used this Aipom the signal! Aipom used its tail to leap up and bash into Chimchar! The Fire Type was knocked out by the Fighting Type move!

"Chimchar's unable to battle! Aipom's the winner!" Brock declared. "Alright!" Dawn giggled, leaping in the air with glee. Hikaru and his Chimchar sighed. "That was a close call." Hikaru muttered. "Chim..." Chimchar agreed.

**Paul: 1 Win**

**Ash: 1 Win**

Paul returned Chimchar, glaring at the Pokéball. "You're still useless as you can be." Paul growled at it. Hikaru twitched his left eye with anger as he gritted his teeth at Paul.

_"That fool! Who does he think he is, blaming it on his Pokémon!?" _Hikaru thought. Apparently, his Fire Type starter noticed and poked his cheek. That snapped the Twinleaf boy out as he thanked Chimchar for the encouragement.

"Chim." Chimchar whispered, grinning at his trainer. "It looks like it's one on one!" Ash replied, looking at Paul. Paul just stood, motionless. Ash kneeled down to Pikachu, explaining that he was the last one left to battle.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as he ran in the grassy field! "Standby, Elekid!" Paul yelled, sending his Electric Type out. "Ele!" Elekid snickered. _"Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid waves it arms to produce strong, electrical charge and leans straight, when lightning is on." Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. _

"So, it's Electric Type VS Electric Type... Wonder how this is gonna go." Hikaru whispered. "Chim..." Chimchar wondered. "Is Pikachu the one to use Volt Tackle?" Paul asked. "Yeah, so what?" Ash answered.

"So, nothing." Paul sneered. "Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu struck its Electric Type move at Elekid, but Elekid didn't seem hurt at all! Ash and Pikachu gasped by this. "It doesn't look like it did a thing!" Dawn gasped.

"True. Electric Type Pokémon doesn't sustain many damage when against another Electric Type." Rowan explained. "Thunder, go!" Paul yelled. A strong lightning zapped Pikachu, causing it to grunt in pain and slide back!

"Hold on! Thunder looks like it did a lot to Pikachu!" Hikaru gasped. "Of course, there's a reason why I let you go first." Paul replied. "What!?" Ash retorted. "Cause I'm smart! Elekid and I used the energy from your Pikachu's Thunderbolt to super charge our Thunder!" Paul answered.

"Well, let's see how smart you are! Volt Tackle!" Ash grunted. Pikachu this time charged with a powerful physical Electric Type move, charging at Elekid! Paul just sneered as he told Elekid to use Protect!

A barrier surrounded Elekid, pushing Pikachu back from the recoil of Volt Tackle! "How did that happen?" Dawn asked. "Dawn... Volt Tackle is one of the risky moves to Pikachu. When it strikes, it also deals damage to itself as well." Hikaru explained, glaring at Paul and Elekid.

"Are we done yet?" Paul mocked, snickering. "Ele." Elekid sneered. Pikachu struggled to get up as it stood up straight! "Give up already." Paul demanded. "No way! Are you kidding! Iron Tail, go!" Ash called.

Pikachu attacked this time with a Steel Type move! Elekid used Brick Break to intercept! Both attacks struck as they both struggled for victory! "I hate to bring bad news. Your Pikachu seems all turned around! But Elekid's got a free arm!" Paul sneered.

"Ah!" Ash gasped. "ThunderPunch, now!" Paul cried. "Not so fast! Iron Tail's still on the way!" Ash slammed ThunderPunch out of the way and slammed Elekid away! "Alright, Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

However, Paul wasn't done yet. "C'mon! Brick Break again!" Paul yelled. A punch blasted Pikachu away, sending him toward the ground! As Pikachu and Elekid landed on the ground, the two Electric Types fell!

They were both knocked out! "We have a tie! Both sides are unable to battle!" Brock declared. Ash gasped while Paul just scoffed. "Wow. I guess that means they're equally strong." Dawn said, surprised.

**Draw**

"I'm not sure if Ash thinks that, Dawn." Hikaru replied as all of them walked towards Ash. "That seemed like a tie to me." Brock replied. "Well, not me! Pikachu was the first to go down. We lost. Isn't that right!?" Ash asked, glaring at Paul.

"It was called a tie. A tie it is." Paul answered, looking at Ash. He then threw a Pokéball, releasing his last Starly! It flew away out of sight. "What did you do that for!?" Ash yelled, annoyed with Paul's actions.

"There's a million Starlys that are stronger than that one. And when I find it, I'm gonna grab it." Paul explained. "What did you say!?" Hikaru yelled. Paul took a moment to look at Hikaru and Chimchar.

He gave a little smile as he thanked Professor Rowan for his use of the field. Rowan nodded and dismissed him as Paul began to walk away. "Paul, wait! Let's battle again someday!" Ash demanded. Paul pretended not to hear and kept walking. "Thanks a lot." Ash muttered, glaring at where Paul left.

A rivalry between Ash and Paul begins after their draw battle. Hikaru seems ticked off with Paul. Will he be able to find a perfect rival himself?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team: **

**Chimchar: (M): (Ember, Scratch, Leer, Taunt)**

**Shinx: (Spark, Tackle, Leer, Bite)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 7: An Argument to Settle!**

**Chapter 8: Nando VS Hikaru! Hikaru's First Battle!**

**Chapter 9: Turtwig to Bash On!**

**Chapter 10: The Grass and Normal Catch!**

**Chapter 11: Fire Against Grass!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: What was that!? You weren't doing the catching stuff the right way!

Dawn: If you haven't been yelling, then I would've done it a lot more quicker!

Hikaru: That is enough! Both of you, stop pestering each other right now!

Nando: There now... Didn't the Sunny Day from my Budew soothe you or not?

Dawn: Excuse me, Nando! I would like to challenge you to a battle! You see, I'm a Pokémon Coordinator!

Nando: Very well... I shall accept your challenge, Dawn. My Budew against your Piplup.


	7. An Argument To Settle!

**Chapter 7: An Argument To Settle!**

The next day, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Hikaru left Sandgem Town to continue on their quests. Along the way, Dawn and Piplup encounters a Buneary she was looking forward to catch!

She thought it was a perfect time to catch it. "This time for sure, Dawn! Go for it!" Ash cheered. "I'm so psyched! Here I go!" Dawn called, preparing to throw a Pokéball that wasn't LARGE enough to catch!

Ash saw it, and warned Dawn! "Hold on! You've got to make your Pokéball bigger first!" Ash cried out. Dawn first grew confused, then shrieked as she struggled to nake the red-white ball bigger!

"You'd better hurry! It'll get away!" Ash called. Dawn nodded as she finally made the ball bigger. "Let's go... Pokéball!" Dawn called. Unfortunately, she threw it accidently towards Ash! The ball knocked him cold on the ground!

_"Oy... Why did this have to happen?" _Hikaru thought, face-palming as he sighed. Chimchar scratched his chin, sweatdropping. "Oops! Sorry!" Dawn gasped, apologizing.

Ash, however, didn't seem to be convinced. "Watch where you throw that thing!" Ash shouted. Dawn started to get annoyed as she said that it was an accident. "If you hadn't been yelling at me, my hand wouldn't have slipped!" Dawn argued.

"G-Guys? This is not the time to-" Hikaru started, but was interrupted. "You weren't doing it right!" Ash retorted. As Ash and Dawn argued while Hikaru tried to explain, Piplup turned to see Buneary escape! "Piplup Piplup Pip!" Piplup shrieked as it pointed to where Buneary had gone.

"No! Buneary!" Ash and Dawn said it together. Dawn glared at Ash. "I hope you're happy now!" Dawn snapped. "Don't look at me!" Ash retorted. "Why not? It's your fault!" Dawn claimed.

"Your yapping scared Buneary away, you know!" Ash exclaimed. Brock and Pikachu just sighed to see a fight going on between the two trainers. "Ash! Dawn! Could you two stop this nonsense!?" Hikaru asked.

"Stay out of this!" both of them yelled, catching Hikaru off balance! He fell on his back, starting to get annoyed. "Why should I stay out of it? You two are the reason it ran away at the same time!" Hikaru shouted. Chimchar sighed, groaning. HIS trainer was being part of the fight, now.

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Chimchar watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Chimchar all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Aipom, Starly, and Turtwig appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Chimchar, Shinx, and Eevee appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup and Buneary appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Bonsly appears with his trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet_**

(Paul and a boy appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Starly uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Aipom uses Swift)

(Hikaru's Shinx uses Spark, Eevee uses Iron Tail, Chimchar uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and the boy face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and a girl appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Chimchar smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

Later, the four trainers were all walking to a Pokémon Center, with the argue continuing. "Just great. I could've had a Buneary! If it wasn't for a certain big mouth!" Dawn snorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, I can get me a Buneary too, without your big mouth." Ash retorted. "This couldn't have gone simpler, couldn't it, you two? Double big mouths, I should say." Hikaru huffed as he glared at the two trainers.

"Say what now!?" Ash yelled. Hikaru didn't answer, with Dawn switching the conversation! "Next time, butt out!" Dawn exclaimed. "That is, if there is a next time." Ash teased, looking away.

"I'm catching lots of Pokémon!" Dawn explained. "You won't, if you keep doing stupid stuff!" Ash retorted. "There's no point to this argument, you know?" Hikaru stated, but he was ignored.

"Are you calling ME stupid!?" Dawn shrieked. "No. But I'm thinking about it now!" Ash answered. "Cut it out! Both of you! Nothing good is gonna happen with your arguing!" Hikaru snapped.

But, to his dismay, he was ignored again. "How can you think without a brain!?" Dawn shrieked. "You tell jokes good as good as catching Pokémon!" Ash insulted. "Shut up, you two! This has gone far enough!" Hikaru yelled, glaring at the two.

"What, are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Ash asked, grabbing Hikaru's shirt. "Maybe I am, idiot!" Hikaru snorted. "You three are all hurting my ears!" Brock roared, angered by the issue.

Suddenly, a light glowed, getting their attentions! "What's that?" Ash asked, letting go of Hikaru. "It feels calm and warming now!" Hikaru stated, sighing. "It's called Sunny Day! It's a Fire Type move! Fire Types use it to temporarily raise their power!" Brock explained.

Suddenly, a little green Pokémon walked toward them! It looked like a bud that's about to grow flowers! "Who's this cute one?" Hikaru asked. "So cute!" Dawn squealed.

_"Budew, the Bud_ _Pokémon. In winter, it keeps its bud cold, to survive the cold. But, it opens again in the spring." Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "I wonder if this is where that Sunny Day came from!" Brock guessed. _

"You think Budew made Sunny Day?" Hikaru asked. "It was. Heart in words. But reflect a heart, let the Sunny Day soften yours. For when your heart is light, your bud is happy and bright! Now, don't you feel better now?" a man asked.

As the four trainers saw, a man had long black hair, a golden Mew shape looking harp, a dark green hat and cape, with romance clothing.

Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn took a moment to look at each other and agreed. "Yeah! You're right!" The three of them answered. "Hi! I'm Ash!" Ash introduced. "My name is Dawn!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I'm Hikaru." Hikaru replied calmly. "My name's Brock." Brock replied. "And I'm the Pokémon Par, Nando. This is my Budew." Nando explains. "We travel the world, bringing joy to all." Nando replied.

"That's really soothing to hear, Nando." Hikaru sighed, relaxed. "You must've had a great time!" Brock grinned. "Hey! I've got it! Ash! Hikaru! Now I can show you two how strong I've gotten!" Dawn exclaimed, staring at her two friends. "How?" Ash asked. "Nando. Would you mind battling with me?" Dawn asked.

"If that pleases you, then yes." Nando answered. "Budew Budew!" Budew cried. "Don't forget that this is your first battle with a trainer!" Ash exclaimed to Dawn. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" Dawn assured.

"Dawn. Are you by any chance on a quest to win the Sinnoh League?" Nando asked. Dawn then explains that she decided to enter Pokémon Contests. "I see. Then, in a Contest battle it is! There's a clearing up ahead that'll be perfect for our battle." Nando sighs, smiling.

"Great!" Dawn giggled. So, the five of them went their way for Dawn's first Pokémon battle. They all didn't notice Team Rocket sneaking up behind them, though.

Later, everyone headed towards the grass field where Dawn were to have her first trainer battle. "Okay! First things first! My Pokémon has to make a gorgeous entrance! Alright then, Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn called, sending her Water Type starter out.

"Piplup Pip!" Piplup replied. "You may have the first attack." Nando offers. Dawn thanked Nando, and came up with a strategy. There was one move that Piplup was able to land a super effect on a Grass Type like Budew. That was Peck. "Alright, Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called.

**Nando: Budew VS Dawn: Piplup**

Piplup ran towards Budew to attack with a Flying Type move! "Please, dodge it." Nando replied calmly. Budew obeyed and dodged Peck! "What happened!?" Dawn gasped. "Budew dodged it, that's what!" Hikaru answered.

"Bullet Seed." Nando ordered. Glowing seeds began to appear out of Budew's mouth as it began to close on Piplup! "Bullet Seed is a Grass Type move, which means it could give a Water Type like Piplup a big problem!" Brock explained.

With that, Dawn told Piplup to dodge the move as well. The Penguin Pokémon moved out of the way, and out of range! "Alright, my turn! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried. "Wait, that's not gonna work, Dawn!" Hikaru warned.

But, as he said that, the Bubblebeam attack made a direct hit. It caused an explosion! Dawn jumped with glee, but she stopped from Nando's chuckle and a slight grin! As the smoke cleared, Budew had no damage!

"But how? It was a direct hit!" Dawn gasped. "It wasn't strong! Water Types don't do that much to Grass Types!" Ash explained. "Budew absorbed the attack on purpose, and made a jump! Brilliant! Even using the smoke from the explosion!" Brock exclaimed.

"Solarbeam, please." Nando ordered. Budew began to charge up energy for the Solarbeam attack! Dawn smiled, thinking that Solarbeam takes long to charge and attack! "Piplup, use Peck, now!" Dawn ordered.

Piplup again ran to Budew, who suddenly knocked Piplup out with a direct hit from Solarbeam! "No, Piplup!" Dawn gasped. She ran to her Pokémon, and asked if Piplup was okay.

**Winner: Nando**

"It seems that the battle is over." Nando stated. "But, how were they able to fire Solarbeam so fast?" Dawn asked. "Because... it's Sunny Day! When like this, it's easier to follow Solarbeam by then." Hikaru answered, which Dawn understood then.

"I see. I'm so sorry, Piplup." Dawn said sadly. "Piplup Piplup..." Piplup replied. "Dawn... I wouldn't have guessed this is as your first battle. You seemed to be good." Nando complimented.

"Wow! That's a nice thing to say! Thank you!" Dawn exclaimed. "You can be sure it was good experience. Those two really know how to battle!" Brock replied. "Yeah, obviously!" Ash cried, excited.

"I'm off. Best of luck." Nando replied, walking away. Later, it was sunset as the four trainers walked on the forest pathway. "*sigh* I can't catch a Pokémon. I can't win a battle." Dawn sighed, feeling down.

"Hey, chill out! Have a nice dinner! Get a good night sleep! And you'll be fine tomorrow!" Ash chuckled. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu agreed. "Nice dinner? Where do you get that idea?" Hikaru asked.

"Chim?" Chimchar asked. "Good night sleep? How do you get that without a bed?" Dawn asked. "Hey, look. There's a Pokémon Center nearby!" Brock explained.

"Really? Hooray! A real bed with a real room! We can enjoy civilization again!" Dawn cheered raising her hands up. 'Well, that's a relief." Hikaru sighed.

"Alright then! Bonsly! Let's go!" Brock called, sending out a Pokémon that looked like a little guy with three green bumps on the thin part of the head. It had brown body with yellow eyes.

"Bonsly! We're going to the Pokémon Center! And you're going to be checked out by Nurse Joy!" Brock cried happily. "Bonsly!" Bonsly cried. "So, that's a Bonsly!" Dawn giggled as she checked her Pokédex.

_"Bonsly, the Bonsai Pokémon. Being a Rock-Type, it can get weak if its body contains too much water, so it secretes water from both sides of its body to regulate it." Dawn's Pokédex buzzed._

"So, did you bring your other Pokémon, too?" Ash asked. "Other Pokémon?" Hikaru asked. "Nope. My brothers and sisters are all watching them back at the Pewter Gym!" Brock explained.

"What? Gym?" Dawn repeated. "Oh yeah! The Gym back in Pewter City! Brock's family lives there, while Brock's the Gym Leader!" Ash explained. "Well, that explains everything." Hikaru sighed. "Chim..." Chimchar agreed. "Wow! That's great!" Dawn exclaimed.

Soon, the four heroes were at the Pokémon Center, seeing Nurse Joy and her Chansey! "Good evening! Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy welcomed. Dawn grew confused at the Nurse Joy.

"Hold on! Aren't you from Sandgem Town?" Dawn asked, curious. Nurse Joy giggled, explaining. "Not me... The Nurse Joy in Sandgem Town is my sister!" Nurse Joy explained, smiling.

"Sister? Really?" Dawn asked, surprised. Brock showed Dawn a photo of the Sinnoh Nurse Joys all around in each town and cities! "You mean, there's that many Nurse Joys!?" Dawn shrieked.

"Isn't it great!? All Nurse Joys are related! Every gorgeous one!" Brock chuckled, thinking of all the Nurse Joys in Sinnoh. "You didn't have to say that twice..." "Chimchar..." Hikaru and Chimchar muttered.

"My dear! Although all of you are beautiful, your beauty stands out!" Brock exclaimed, showing his love to Nurse Joy. Now, Hikaru was confused. "He's acting the same way he did to Officer Jenny in Route 202..." Hikaru muttered, sweat dropping.

"Yeah... There's a question, with no answer!" Ash chuckled nervously. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with a nervous smile.

The four of them later called Johanna, Dawn's mother who is glad to see that Dawn made some new friends. "I certainly appreciate you looking after my Dawn. I realize of course that sometimes, she can be a headful!" Johanna joked.

"Oh no." Ash and Brock snickered. "That's Dawn, all right." Hikaru laughed a little, causing Dawn to blush again. "C'mon, Mom! You don't have to worry about me!" Dawn pleaded.

"When you say there is nothing to worry about, that's what worries me the most." Johanna explained, causing Dawn to sweat drop. "Don't forget that I'm counting on you three!" Johanna replied, looking at the three boys.

"We won't." the three of them pledged. "Then, you all have a good time! Ash, Hikaru! Many luck to your Gym battles!" Johanna complimented, waving good-bye. She shut down her phone, leaving Dawn to sigh.

"My Mom... What a Mom!" Dawn complained. "Oh, Ash! By the way, did you register for the Sinnoh League? You'll need to!" Nurse Joy reminded. Ash panicked and ran to where he was able to register.

_"Is he always like this? Forgetting what's most important to him?" _Hikaru thought, groaning. Ash was then registered for the League, with Nurse Joy saying that he is ready to roll.

"Can I register for Contests here, too? I'm a Pokémon Coordinator!" Dawn asked. Nurse Joy smiled, explaining of where she could register for Contests. "You need to do that in the Arena. You can get passes there as well!" Nurse Joy explained.

"Great! Thank you!" Dawn thanked with a smile. "Nurse Joy!" A boy called out. Everyone turned just as the sliding doors opened! Two boys and a girl arrived with a Turtwig, Chimchar, and a Prinplup!

"Hey! We're back! Could you take care of our Pokémon?" The boy asked. Dawn grew amazed with the three! "Wow! Chimchar! Turtwig! And would you look at that! A Prinplup! Doesn't it evolve from Piplup?" Dawn asked.

"Right! He just evolved yesterday!" the girl answered. _"Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon, and the evolved form of Piplup. A strike from its wings can be harmful, as it searches the ocean for its prey." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"Well, if isn't Dawn and Hikaru!" a familar voice called out. Both the Twinleaf trainers turned to see Nando in front of them in the Pokémon Center entrance! "Nando!" Dawn gasped.

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Chimchar: (M): (Ember, Scratch, Leer, Taunt)**

**Shinx: (F): (Spark, Tackle, Bite, Leer)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 8: Nando VS Hikaru! Hikaru's First Battle!**

**Chapter 9: Turtwig To Bash On!**

**Chapter 10: The Grass and Normal Catch!**

**Chapter 11: Fire Against Grass!**

**Chapter 12: Bewilder in Ursaring!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Oh man... We lost Nando! And I thought I could ask if he attended Gym battles with his Budew!

Dawn: No way, Ash! He does Contests! A beautiful Budew like his can always do that rather than some tough battles!

Nando: Keep that up, and we won't be able to hear the Pokémon singing in the night!

Ash: Wow... All the Pokémon in the forest here seem to be singing!

Hikaru: Nando, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have my first trainer battle with you this time, like with Dawn!

Nando: It would be my pleasure to accept your challenge, Hikaru.


	8. Nando VS Hikaru! Hikaru's First Battle!

**Chapter 8: Nando VS Hikaru! Hikaru's First Battle!**

Last time, on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru were all having an argument when Buneary has escaped from Dawn! The argument continued, until a Sunny Day happened, caused by a Grass Type Pokémon named Budew!

It belonged to a trainer named, Nando, a trainer who likes to soothe people and Pokémon's feelings and hearts. Dawn challenged Nando to a battle, but lost due to Piplup's disadvantage against a Grass Type like Budew.

Next, the four heroes were at the nearby Pokémon Center, with Johanna asking the three boys to look after Dawn, and with Ash registered for the Sinnoh League. Nando reappears to Dawn, coming to take back his full healed Budew.

"Nando! What a surprise!" Dawn gasped. "Yes it is. A pleasant one, that is." Nando chuckled. He walked to the counter where Nurse Joy gave him his Budew. "Here you go! Your Budew is feeling 100 percent!" Nurse Joy explained, handing Budew back to Nando.

"I'm in your debt." Nando thanked. "Are you sleeping in the Center too, Nando?" Hikaru asked. "No. There are several things I need to ponder elsewhere. And so, good evening." Nando answered, leaving with Budew in his hands.

"What's he pondering about?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy explained that Nando is having trouble whether to participate in Pokémon Contests or in Pokémon Gym Battles. "Yeah? With a strong Budew like his, he should always choose Gym battles! Don't you think so, Hikaru?" Ash asked.

"Uh..." Hikaru was about to answer, when Dawn made another suggestion. "No way! It's Contests! He sure knows how to show off his Budew!" Dawn explained.

Hikaru was speechless of what to decide for his two friends. When he didn't answer, Ash and Dawn again made an argument for Nando to choose either Gym or Contests.

"Maybe we should let Nando decide for himself!" Ash said angrily. "That's fine!" Dawn called back. So, the two of them ran out to find Nando. "H-Hey! Wait up!" Hikaru pleaded. "Chim!" Chimchar agreed. He and his trainer left the Center, with Brock following, after giving Nurse Joy his love again!

Later, the four of them were out in the dark forest, searching for Nando. Ash sent out Starly to search while Hikaru used Shinx to light the way. Eventually, both of the Pokémon were exhausted.

"If he was here, Starly would've seen him." Brock stated. Ash and Hikaru thanked their two exhausted Pokémon while returning them to their Pokéballs. "Sorry, Dawn. We're gonna have to camp out here." Ash sighed.

"What!? We're not going back to the Pokémon Center!?" Dawn shrieked. "Uh, by the time we get there, the sun will be up!" Ash explained. Dawn and Hikaru sighed, hesitantly agreeing with the plan.

"You two always do this! You go, running off without thinking what the consequences might be!" Brock scolded Ash and Dawn. "Right..." the two trainers groaned.

Suddenly, they saw a man and a woman standing right in front of them! "Worry not! We've got three hots in the cot!" the woman giggled. "What've you need is what you've got!" the man said proudly.

All of the heroes grew confused as the two "elders" gestured toward a strange-looking inn right behind them! "It's in... a forest?" Ash asked, confused. "I don't recall seeing that before." Hikaru replied.

"You see, we love to consume things people can't stand!" the woman explained. "But, since you fit in the category, you can stay for free!" the man explained. Ash, Dawn, and Brock grew relieved, while Hikaru looked confused.

_"Hmm... I haven't seen this inn while we were searching for Nando, but... then these two show up! What's going on?" _Hikaru thought, glaring at the two. "Well, it is late. And they seem so nice!" Brock stated. "Right!" Ash and Dawn agreed.

"Nicest to the worlds!" the two elders exclaimed. Then, a Meowth appeared, explaining that Pikachu and Chimchar can sleep along with them, too! That made Hikaru even more suspicious as he glared at the Meowth.

Then, a wind blew up, knocking down the inn! It actually turned out to be a fake, disguised as a cardboard! Dust from the fall appeared, revealing the three fakes! It was Team Rocket!

"You were supposed to build a hotel! Not a back lawn movie set!" Jessie shouted at Meowth. "Let's see what you build in two bucks!" Meowth groaned. "Team Rocket!" the four trainers snapped. "I should've known! The sudden appearance of you and the set, it didn't make sense at all!" Hikaru growled.

"Listen! Is that a voice that I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"Loving on the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good-doers in their places!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Why do you keep chasing Pikachu!?" Dawn demanded. "Why are you such a twerp?" Jessie asked. "Keep it to yourself! You've got some nerve to try and steal Chimchar!" Hikaru growled, embracing Chimchar in his arms!

"Chimchar!" Chimchar shrieked. "Carnivine! Time to come out and play!" James called, sending out a new Pokémon! It was green, like a Venus flytrap! It was the Grass Type, Carnivine!

It bit into James' head, causing Hikaru and Chimchar to sweat drop! "No! Time to play! Not time to bite!" James shrieked. "What's that Pokémon?" Ash asked, bringing out his Pokédex.

"That's the Grass Type, Carnivine!" Hikaru gasped. _"Carnivine, the Bug Catcher Pokémon. It uses its sweet smelling saliva to catch its prey." Ash's Pokédex buzzed. _"Guys! Leave this to me! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called, sending out her Water Type Pokémon out.

The Penguin Pokémon immediately used Bubblebeam at Carnivine! Suddenly, the Bug Catcher Pokémon crushed the bubbles with its mouth! "The Bubblebeam's gone!" Dawn gasped.

"Piplup!?" Piplup shrieked. "Water Type moves have almost no effect on a Grass Type like Carnivine!" Brock explained. "Lucky us! Bite for you!" James laughed. Carnivine made a jump to bite Piplup!

"Piplup! No!" Dawn shrieked. "Quick, Chimchar! Help Piplup out!" Hikaru called. "Char!" Chimchar agreed as he started to aid Piplup out. Suddenly, Bullet Seed blasted Carnivine away!

"Budew!?" Ash gasped. The Grass-Poison Type Pokémon used Bullet Seed, blasting the Team Rocket gang away! "Where did that thing come from!?" Jessie shrieked. "I'm sick of little green Pokémon!" Meowth yelled.

"Something about green ones rubs me away, too!" James groaned. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared and out of sight into the night sky.

As Budew landed, the four heroes saw Nando come out! "Such a shame. I was enjoying the night until they arrived." Nando sighed. "I trust that you're alright." Nando replied, smiling at the heroes.

"We are!" The four trainers answered. "You know, we were looking for you, Nando." Hikaru explained. "Me? Why?" Nando asked.

So, Ash and Dawn explained to them in a campfire that they wanted him to know whether he liked to do Gym Battles or in Pokémon Contests. "You're right. I'm torn... whether choosing Contests or Gym Battles." Nando replied.

"Well, Budew is perfect for a Gym Battle!" Ash explained, thinking of how Budew might be in Gym battles. "No way! Budew's moves were made for Contests!" Dawn argued, thinking on how it would be in Contests.

"If I enter the Sinnoh League, I need to Gym Badges of each 8 Gym locations, which gives me 8 badges! On the other hand, to enter the Grand Festival, I need to enter 5 Contest arenas, giving me 5 Contest Ribbons!" Nando explained.

"Sounds to me that the Gym should be your best!" Ash exclaimed. "Sounds to me that Contests should be your best!" Dawn exclaimed, irritating Ash. "No! Gym Battles!" Ash argued. "No! Contests!" Dawn yelled.

Ash- "Battles!"

Dawn- "Contests!"

Ash- "Battles!"

Dawn- "Contests!"

The two of them were arguing again, leaving Hikaru and Brock to sigh. "Keep that up then. We won't be able to hear the forest sing." Nando replied. "What do you mean by that, Nando?" Hikaru asked.

To his answer, they heard a cherishing song. Wild Pokémon began to sing. Wild Kricketots, Bunearys, Burmys, Ghost Types, Hoothoots, Noctowls, and more Pokémon sang along in the dark forest!

"All the forest Pokémon are singing at once!" Dawn exclaimed, feeling happy with the sound. "The forest... really does sing!" Brock said in awe. "It's gorgeous! I never noticed it before! Now, I'll always hear it!" Dawn cried, happy to hear such a good sound.

"Yeah. Sleeping outside is not so bad after all, right?" Ash asked. "Yeah... I'm sorry, Ash. All for the complaining I've made. All the things weren't going well for me, and I guess I was out all on you!" Dawn apologized.

Ash seemed taken aback, but smiled back."You know... I haven't been exactly Mr. Nice..." Ash grunted, smiling sheepishly. "And Hikaru... Ash and I want to say sorry to you, too." Dawn replied, showing a sad smile.

"What for?" Hikaru asked. "Well, we sort of yelled at you when you had nothing to do with our argument. So... sorry." Ash explained. Hikaru sighed and smiled, saying that he was sorry too.

Brock and Nando felt relieved to see the soothing bond between the three. "You know... right after I left Pallet Town, I saw a flying Pokémon, that was glowing like a rainbow!" Ash exclaimed.

"Bird that's... glowing with rainbow?" Hikaru repeated. "I'm sure it was a Ho-Oh! It was something that I've never seen before!" Ash explained. "Maybe that's what Hikaru and I saw! Remember, Hikaru?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah... We saw a seeable silhouette of a legendary Pokémon in Lake Verity once." Hikaru answered, grinning. Just then, Nando played his golden harp again, soothing the air around them!

"What you see is hidden, you now see it with your own eyes. The forest song gives a gift for you and me. Let our heart be grateful that the mysterious night Pokémon shows itself, ever so selflessly." Nando said soothingly.

Just before Ash could get up, Hikaru suddenly rose up from his seat on the log. "Nando, if tomorrow is alright, Chimchar and I'd like to challenge you for our first Pokémon battle, too!" Hikaru explained.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar agreed, as he pumped his fist into the air. "The pleasure is all mine." Nando agreed.

**The next morning...**

So, as agreed, Hikaru and Nando prepared for a 1 on 1 battle. Hikaru was going with his Chimchar, while Nando is going with Budew, despite the type disadvantage it has. "Let's go, Nando!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"You may take the first move, then!" Nando chuckled. "Alright then! Let's go, Chimchar!" Hikaru called. "Chim!" Chimchar nodded, putting a thumbs-up to his trainer!

**Nando: Budew VS Hikaru: Chimchar**

"Chimchar, start this off with Ember!" Hikaru called. The Fire Type Pokémon nodded as he blew fireballs at Budew! "Please, use Bullet Seed." Nando replied. Budew shot a mass of glowing seeds at Ember, which collided together!

"Is it a tie!?" Ash asked. "No! Look at that!" Brock called. As everyone saw, Ember pushed its way through, blasting Budew away! "Bullseye! Now, use Scratch!" Hikaru sneered. Chimchar slashed Budew away, knocking it into the ground!

"Use Mega Drain!" Nando called. Budew shot a glowing beam, sucking Chimchar inside! It then began to glow red as Budew's wounds disappeared! "Chimchar, no!" Hikaru gasped.

"How did Budew heal!?" Dawn gasped. "You see, when you use Mega Drain, the user can heal by half the damage that the opponent has taken!" Brock explained.

"But, Chimchar's a Fire Type Pokémon! So, it shouldn't have much effect, wouldn't it, Brock?" Ash asked. "Pika?" Pikachu asked. "Yeah... I suppose so." Brock shrugged.

"Chimchar, can you still fight?" Hikaru asked. The Fire Type winked at his trainer and nodded. "Good! Then, let's try attacking with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. "Char!" Chimchar yelled as it smashed into Budew!

Budew shrieked in pain as she was bashed away. Suddenly, Budew gritted her teeth as she began to glow! "No way!" Hikaru gasped. "What's wrong with Budew!?" Dawn shrieked.

"Nothing! It's evolving!" Brock answered. Dawn gasped by that word as she, Ash, Brock, and Hikaru witnessed the evolution! The change made roses for the form; a blue and a red rose! It was bigger and the face changed!

"Roselia..." The Roselia soothed. "Roselia? Budew evolves into Roselia!?" Ash yelped. "So... this is what evolution is..." Hikaru said in awe, taking out his blue Sinnoh Pokédex.

_"Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. Nando was surprised and relieved for Roselia as well.

"An amazing development, indeed. Roselia, Sunny Day, please." Nando pleaded. The sun glowed brightly. Hikaru and Chimchar knew what was coming next. "Now, if you please, Solarbeam!" Nando yelled.

The charge was complete as Roselia fired the Grass Type move towards Solarbeam!"Here it comes, Hikaru!" Brock shouted. Hikaru nodded as he told Chimchar to dodge it!

"Let's wrap this up, Chimchar! Jump and use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. The Fire Type Pokémon nodded as it jumped into the air, and smashed Roselia toward the ground! It was then knocked out, unable to battle.

"Oh my! Roselia!" Nando gasped. Roselia only groaned as it had swirls on its eyes. "I guess this is the end. It looks like we lost." Nando sighed. Chimchar ran to Hikaru and leapt to his arms!

**Hikaru: Winner!**

"We did it, Chimchar! We won our first battle!" Hikaru laughed, hugging his Fire Type starter. Chimchar gave back a hug while snuggling onto Hikaru's chest.

"A brilliant effort. You deserve a nice, long rest." Nando replied, returning his new evolved Pokémon to its Pokéball. "Nice one, Hikaru! That was so cool!" Ash cried, punching Hikaru on the shoulder.

Hikaru only smiled while rubbing his arm. The Par walked over to the three young trainers with a calming smile. "Now, to Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru. I offer you my thanks. I know what I must do." Nando replied.

"You're gonna try the Sinnoh League, aren't you?" Ash asked. "You're gonna do the Grand Festival, right?" Dawn asked. "I'm going to do both." Nando answered. That caught Ash and Dawn by a surprise.

"I enjoy battling so much, I wouldn't try to give up on either one of them. And so, I bid you farewell, until we meet again." Nando explained, showing a slight smile.

So, the four heroes bid farewell to Nando. New goals and dreams come up, whether to enter the Sinnoh League, or the Grand Festival will be dreams for Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn, as the journey continues!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Chimchar: (M): (Ember, Flame Wheel, Leer, Scratch)**

**Shinx: (F): (Spark, Bite, Tackle, Leer)**

Next chapters:

**Chapter 9: Turtwig To Bash On!**

**Chapter 10: The Grass and Normal Catch!**

**Chapter 11: Fire Against Grass!**

**Chapter 12: Bewilder in Ursaring!**

**Chapter 13: The Water Failure!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Hey, Team Rocket! Give Pikachu back right now!

Hikaru: What the... No! Get your grip off of me now... Gah!

Dawn: An Eevee and a Turtwig! Turtwig is mine to catch... Ah! Ash! Hikaru! No!

Clara: Oh dear!... Your friend, Hikaru will be fine. Those two rascals are always caring, but tough at the same time...

Hikaru: Whoa... You two look tough, tough enough to settle violent things, are you?

Ash: I'll have to find those two! I'll just explain that what they're thinking is wrong!


	9. Turtwig To Bash On!

**Chapter 9: Turtwig to Bash On!**

On their way to Jublife City, Ash and the others were making their way in Route 202, until they were caught by the evil trio, Team Rocket! They once agin snatched Pikachu from Ash and are making a flight for it! "Team Rocket! Come back!" Ash demanded. "That's not your Pikachu!" Dawn shouted. "Never stopped us before. We're not changing our motives because of some twerps!" James sneered. "Right! I like these words: What's mine is mine, and what is yours?" Jessie laughed. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

"Forget Pikachu, and collect some stamps!" Meowth chuckled. Hikaru grew enraged by this and sent out Shinx! She was ordered to use Spark, but it missed! "Now Starly! I choose you!" Ash called, sending his Flying Type out. "Starly, cut the ropes that's holding Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Starly nodded as it charged straight at the rope! "As if! Let's ask Carnivine for an alternate opinion!" James grunted, calling to his Carnivine. Unfortunately, as the Grass Type was sent out, James was bit again!

Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbuffet tried to pry Carnivine out of James' head, only to shake the balloon! Suddenly, one of the balloon's robot arms went out of control and grabbed Hikaru! "Gahhh! Hands off of me!" Hikaru yelped as he was pulled away! Starly shrieked, only popping the balloon! "Oh no! Hikaru!" Dawn shrieked. "Chim!" Chimchar shrieked, trying to run for his trainer! "Starly!" Ash gasped. Team Rocket, Pikachu, and Hikaru screamed as they crashed at a nearby lake!

Darkness was only on Hikaru's mind as he slowly opened his eyes. "Pika Pi!" A voice called out. "P-Pikachu? Wha..." Hikaru groaned as he got out of the mechanical arm! Pikachu was still trapped in his cage. "Hang on, Pikachu! I've got you out of here!" Hikaru shouted as he tried to unlock the cage. "Pika..." Pikachu moaned. Suddenly, the two of them heard a rustle on the bushes! Hikaru braced himself, only to be seeing a Grass Type Pokémon looking at him and Pikachu!

"Pika!?" Pikachu gasped. "It's a... Turtwig!" Hikaru gasped as he checked his Pokédex. _"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell are made of earth, and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "What's a Turtwig doing here?" Hikaru whispered to himself. Turtwig took a moment to look at Hikaru until it walked over, helping him release Pikachu from its cage! Pikachu felt happy to be free, thanking Hikaru and Turtwig! "You're welcome, Pikachu!" Hikaru chuckled. "Turt!" Turtwig replied.

"You're not relieved in duty, Pikachu!" Jessie shrieked. Hikaru turned to see Team Rocket out of their fallen balloon! "You idiots never quit, do you?" Hikaru growled. "When it comes to stealing Pokémon, nothing stops us!" Meowth snickered. Just then, Turtwig took a step forward, glaring at the evil trio! "Turtwig! Turtwig! Turt!" Turtwig growled, glaring at Team Rocket. Then, a small brown-looking Pokémon came out of the bushes! The Grass Type seemed relieved to see its friend!

"That's an Eevee!" Hikaru gasped. _"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee can evolve into seven different types for to evolve." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Alright, Carnivine! Sink your teeth into the furball and the new shell!" James yelled. Carnivine dashed forward to attack! It used Bullet Seed! "Out of the way!" Hikaru yelled, pushing Pikachu out of the way. Eevee and Turtwig both managed to dodge the attacks!

Both Eevee and Turtwig began to charge at Team Rocket! "Now we've got a problem! Waking Turtwig and Eevee up from its snoozing asks for trouble!" Meowth gulped. The two little Pokémon bashed Carnivine, sending it to Team Rocket! They were bloated toward the air! "Talk about an early exit." Jessie sighed. "Hardly worth the bite marks of my brain!" James complained. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they vanished out of sight!

"Turtwig..." Turtwig growled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried happily. "Well, that's done now." Hikaru sighed. "Pikachu! Hikaru!" Ash called. Hikaru and the three Pokémon turned to see Ash, Dawn, and Brock arrive in the scene! "Well, well! Look who's late to see a blast off!" Hikaru joked. Turtwig and Eevee glared at the three, making a battle pose. "That's pretty rare to see a wild Turtwig and an Eevee at the same time!" Brock stated. "This is my chance! Piplup, use Peck!" Dawn called.

As the water Pokémon was sent out, it charged at Turtwig and Eevee! "D-Dawn!? Now's not a good time!" Hikaru called. Chimchar and Shinx made a run for their trainer, but they were stopped by Eevee, who glared at them! "Eevee, what are you doing!?" Hikaru gasped. Turtwig countered Peck with Razor Leaf! "Quick! Dodge it!" Dawn shouted. Piplup rolled around to dodge all the Razor Leafs! Suddenly, one of the leaves struck an Oddish! It swayed while using Sleep Powder!

"Oh no! Pikachu! Hikaru! Look out!" Ash gasped as he ran for his friends. Chimchar and Shinx tried to save their trainer, too! However, as they got there, Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, Shinx, and Chimchar were caught in the Sleep Powder attack! They all dozed off, and fell asleep, unconscious! "What happened to them!?" Dawn gasped. "They got a full attack of Oddish's Sleep Powder!" Brock explained. As the five were asleep, Eevee and Turtwig went over and carried Hikaru and Pikachu on their back! Hikaru was carried by both of them.

The two made their escape! "Hey, wait!" Brock called. "Turtwig! Eevee!" Dawn cried. They both made a run for the two, but were stopped by an old lady! "Mercy me! Children!" The lady called. Dawn and Brock stopped as Turtwig and Eevee ran away with the unconscious Hikaru and Pikachu!

Later, Dawn and Brock were at the woman's house whose name was Clara, who knew both the Turtwig and the Eevee. She mixed up a medicine for Ash to wake up. "Drink this, dear." Clara replied, pouring the drink to Ash's mouth. The medicine did its work as Ash woke up and looked around. "Huh? Where am I? Pikachu? Where's Pikachu?" Ash called, looking for his Electric Type friend. Clara introduced herself to Ash. Dawn and Brock explained to Ash that they were in Clara's house.

"You have nothing to fear. Turtwig and Eevee are good Pokémon. I'm sure that your friend Hikaru and your Pikachu is fine." Clara assured. The three heroes were perplexed to hear the news. "I don't get it. Do you know those two Pokémon?" Dawn asked. "Heavens, yes! Turtwig, Eevee, and I are old friends." Clara answered. The three were awestruck by this.

Meanwhile, Eevee and Turtwig took Hikaru and Pikachu to a nearby orange tree where Eevee gave Hikaru an orange while waking him up with Tail Whip! "Huh? Oh, thanks Eevee." Hikaru replied, accepting the orange. Turtwig used Tackle on the tree to give Pikachu one, too! Pikachu and Hikaru took a moment to look at each other before munching on the orange that was given to them!

Back at the house, Clara explained on how Turtwig and Eevee always come to the aid of humans and Pokémon. "So, Clara. Does that mean Turtwig is your Pokémon?" Dawn asked. "No, dear. Land's sakes. I'm very busy working on my herb garden without taking the time to become a Trainer or a Coordinator." Clara answered. Clara then explained to the three heroes on how both Turtwig and Eevee came out of nowhere and looked very exhausted by the scratches they had.

"Well, if I were either one of them, I'd never want to leave after that." Brock replied. "Yes, Turtwig and Eevee have been here for a long time. They both help anyone that needs help, including me. All from a simple twist to fate." Clara explained.

Back to Hikaru, he and Pikachu were enjoying the fruits with Eevee and Turtwig! _"I wonder how the others and my Pokémon are doing." _Hikaru thought, concerned about Chimchar and Shinx. Suddenly, Hikaru spotted two Pokémon that were fighting over a berry! "Those two! Those are Geodude and Mankey!" Hikaru gasped. Turtwig charges at the tree, knocking the Geodude and Mankey off balance!

Once again, the two were fighting again! "Hey! Knock it off, you two!" Hikaru yelled. They ignored Hikaru's scolding as they kept fighting! Just as things were about to become worse, Eevee used Attract! As the two were hit by hearts, they stopped fighting. Turtwig used this chance to fight with Mankey and Geodude, despite of Hikaru's pleading to stop the fight.

"I still can't understand why those two attacked us!" Ash sighed, remembering Turtwig and Eevee attacking them just as he got Pikachu back. "Well, I wasn't there, but if I were to guess, I'd say both Eevee and Turtwig were trying to protect your friend and your Pikachu." Clara guessed. "Of course! Turtwig must've thought that we were trying to do Pikachu and Hikaru harm!" Brock exclaimed.

Ash stood up with determination. "I'm going to get Pikachu back and find Hikaru! Once I tell Turtwig and Eevee the truth, everything's going to be fine!" Ash grinned. He went out the door, with Dawn and Brock following him!

Back to Hikaru, the fuss over the berry was over. Turtwig found some berries, equal for both the Geodude and Mankey! Eevee scolded the two like a female leader, surprising both Hikaru and Pikachu! _"Whoa. I've gotta admit, those two were serious and helpful in these issues!" _Hikaru thought. The two were grateful by this and left, with the berries in their hands! "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called, waving good-bye. "Don't fight over stuff again, will ya!?" Hikaru called out.

Then, both Eevee and Turtwig yawned as they drifted to sleep. Eevee slept in Hikaru's lap, making him blush! "Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked. "Don't worry. These two were just exhausted from all the work they had to do ever since we've met them." Hikaru chuckled as he stroked Eevee's fur. The Evolution Pokémon snuggled into Hikaru's chest as it yawned. "Heh. Now that is a cute one..." Hikaru whispered to himself.

Just then, both Hikaru and Pikachu heard a voice! They both turned to see Ash, Dawn, and Brock coming to their way! "Hey, Pikachu! Hikaru! You guys okay?" Ash called. "Never better!" Hikaru answered. Chimchar and Shinx ran along, running towards their trainer! Both of them were sobbing as they hugged Hikaru tight! "You two..." Hikaru whispered. "They were very worried about you, thinking that you were lost." Dawn explained.

"Well, I've missed you, too." Hikaru assured, smoothing his Pokémon's fur. Suddenly, something attacked the two, surprising everyone! As they saw, it was Eevee! Turtwig charged at Ash and used Tackle! Ash grunted in pain as he was sent toward the ground! "Ash! You okay!?" Dawn gasped. "Yeah... That was some smack." Ash groaned as he stood straight up. Turtwig stood in the battle position with Eevee, until they were stopped by Hikaru and Pikachu!

"What in the world are you two doing!?" Hikaru scolded. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied angrily. They were both ignored as they kept glaring at Ash, Chimchar, and Shinx! "Both Eevee and Turtwig aren't listening to Pikachu and Hikaru at all!" Brock replied. "I know some people like that." Dawn replied sadly. "Stop this, you two! You don't know what you're doing! The Pokémon that you attacked were my Pokémon friends, and I'm their trainer!" Hikaru shouted. "Pika!" Pikachu growled.

That made the two wild Pokémon confused as they looked back at Ash, then to Pikachu and Hikaru! "Pikachu's my best friend! We were only trying to help!" Ash explained, annoyed. "Chim! Chimchar!" Chimchar agreed. "Shinx!" Shinx growled, glaring at Eevee. The two wild Pokémon grew confused until Pikachu and Hikaru answered that it was actually the truth.

Both Turtwig and Eevee gasped in shock as they quickly backed away, ashamed of themselves. They bowed down, multiple times to apologize. "Guess the two of them are pretty sorry." Brock chuckled. "A little too sorry, don't you think?" Dawn asked. Ash put his cap back on and walked over to Turtwig and Eevee. "Don't worry about it, you two. Hikaru's Pokémon and I are grateful for you saving their trainer and Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"I guess you thought by just looking at Team Rocket, you couldn't trust anyone but other Pokémon and Clara, right?" Hikaru asked. He rubbed on Eevee's fur while Ash pet Turtwig on his shell. The two of them opened their eyes, a little tearful as they nodded. Just then, there was a rustle on the bushes! Everyone saw that it was a wild Normal Type Pokémon named Linoone. "A Linoone! But, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"You don't think that it was attacked by a strong Pokémon?" Hikaru asked, as he and Ash ran towards it. "A Linoone? Let's see..." Dawn replied, checking on her Pokédex._ "Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon. When it spots it's prey, it run towards it in a straight line, in 60 miles per a hour." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "Brock! We've got to help it!" Ash cried out. Brock ran over, checking the status. "This Linoone must've smashed something really hard!" Brock explained. "Let's go back to Clara's house!" Ash suggested.

Later, the four trainers and the five Pokémon took the injured Linoone to Clara's home, where Brock out some medicine to make it feel better! "Real soon is right! You sure know your stuff!" Dawn giggled, relieved to see a healing Linoone. "You sure do! You're quite a Pokémon healer!" Clara replied, smiling. "Don't thank me! Those herbs are the ones that helped it out." Brock explained. "I'm glad that we found Linoone so quick!" Ash said,also feeling relieved.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied. "You're not the only one, Ash." Hikaru sighed. "Chim!" Chimchar agreed.

So, Ash and Pikachu are reunited once again from Team Rocket, thanks to the two wild Pokémon: Turtwig and Eevee. Now, they help a Linoone with Clara's herbs. How will Eevee and Turtwig get along with Ash and Hikaru as the story continues?

To be continued...


	10. The Grass and Normal Catch!

**Chapter 10: The Grass and Normal Catch!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Team Rocket attempted to steal Pikachu from Ash once again. Hikaru was accidentally taken along for the bumpy ride, too. The two met two wild Pokémon named Eevee and Turtwig, who thought Ash and the others have come to harm Pikachu and Hikaru. They made their escape, while the three heroes met Clara, who explains of what Turtwig and Eevee were.

Again, Ash, Dawn, and Brock, along with Hikaru's Pokémon found Hikaru and Pikachu again, only to be attacked by the two same Pokémon again. That is, until the two geard the real truth for Ash and Pikachu, with Hikaru and his Pokémon; Chimchar and Shinx. As the two wild apologized, the heroes have come across an injured wild Linoone, which was now healed, thanks to Brock's healing supplies with Clara's herbs.

For now, the heroes with Clara and their Pokémon were having lunch, cooked with Brick's homemade stew. "Anytime you cook something that's needs to be eaten, it's already done!" Dawn giggled. "Tell me, boy. Is there something that you can't do?" Clara asked. "Well, I'm just glad that you're enjoying it. There's more, so just dig in!" Brock exclaimed. "Hey, Linoone. Good food, huh?" Ash asked, grinning.

"Lino!" Linoone nodded as it licked its lips! Turtwig then moved his bowl, giving his food to the Rushing Pokémon. Linoone thanked Turtwig while eating more food! "You know what? You're a nice guys after all!" Ash chuckled. Turtwig looked up to see Ash smiling at him! "That's true. You and Eevee saved Pikachu and me from the danger!" Hikaru laughed, while also looking at the Evolution Pokémon.

Eevee only blushed while feeling a bit ashamed of itself, with Turtwig. They recalled on what they did to Ash and Hikaru's Pokémon. Both of them looked down sadly. "Say... You two need to eat more!" Hikaru chuckled as he and Ash brought out more of Brock's stew and placed the bowl in front of Eevee and Turtwig! "Eat up, or you'll end up hungry!" Hikaru teased. Both Pokémon were at first shocked, but happy. They leapt to the air and landed on the two boys' head! Turtwig bit onto Ash's cap, while Eevee messed Hikaru's hair!

"Oh no!" Dawn and Brock gasped. Chimchar, Shinx, and Pikachu gasped as they ran over to their trainers. "Turtwig, cut it out! Let go of my head!" Ash cried, trying to pry the Grass Type Pokémon from his head! "Eevee, I don't want to be rude, but could you stop this childish way!?" Hikaru pleaded. That made Clara laugh! "Oh my! Turtwig and Eevee are such scats!" Clara laughed. Everyone looked confused by Clara's words!

Clara explained that both Eevee and Turtwig do those things to people, it proves that they like the person! She motioned Turtwig and Eevee to come! Suddenly, those two made a jump for Clara! "Look out!" Ash yelled. Just as Clara looked messed up, she showed a twig with Turtwig biting it, while Eevee nuzzled on Clara's head! "I'm sure with a little practice, you could do it, too!" Clara giggled. Suddenly, two machine arms grabbed Turtwig, Pikachu, and Chimchar!

They were all dragged into a glass container! The three yelled out for their friends! "Pikachu! Turtwig!" Ash called. "C-Chimchar, no!" Hikaru gasped. Just then, something came from the surface of the water! It was a machine that looked like a Magikarp! The hatch opened, revealing three familiar faces!

"Listen, is that a voice that I hear? James, your turn."

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good-doers in their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime... Mime mime!"

"Team Rocket!?" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru gasped. "Say, that's some catch. Fresh as it is!" James joked. "Come on! Why don't you give it up!?" Dawn yelled. "That hat of yours is too tight. Otherwise, you'd remember what I'd have said. "What's mine is mine. What's yours?" Jessie sighed, bored. "We got three power boost package for the group!" Meowth sneered. The evil trio went back in the sub, dragging the glass container along with them!

Chimchar, Pikachu, and Turtwig yelped in surprise as they were dragged away! "Pikachu! Turtwig!" Ash growled as he dove into the water. "I'm coming, too!" Hikaru grunted as he followed Ash into the water! "What are you two doing!?" Dawn shrieked. Hikaru and Ash both ignored the shriek as they swam to catch up to the sub! Dawn sent out Piplup out to help Ash and Hikaru with the situation! Eevee also followed, swimming with Piplup, getting to the two boys!

Hikaru and Ash both swam fast, managing to catch up! "We've gotcha!" Ash sputtered. Hikaru grabbed onto the glass, with Ash, Eevee, and Piplup, only to see that they were being dragged down! Turtwig used Tackle to try and break the glass. Chimchar used Ember to help out! Pikachu aided the two with an Iron Tail! "That's it! Now, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled underwater. "Wait, WHAT!? NO!" Hikaru yelled, but it was too late. Pikachu shocked everyone in the water with a Thunderbolt!

They were blasted towards the air and all landed on the grassy ground! Pikachu, Piplup and Turtwig all fell on Ash, while Eevee and Chimchar fell on Hikaru! Dawn, Brock, and Clara came over. Shinx also came along, relieved to see her trainer! "It's good to see that all of you are alright." Clara sighed. Dawn thanked Piplup for his work. "So, how are the rest of you are feeling?" Ash asked the other Pokémon. Everyone, but Turtwig answered.

He began to glow by the sunlight! Dawn asked what Turtwig was doing. "This is Synthesis." Clara answered. "I've never heard of it before." Dawn explained. "Synthesis is a move that heals you faster!" Brock explained. When the Grass Type was finished, it began jumping down, mkre energetic than ever! "Pardon me for not caring less!" Jessie shrieked. Everyone turned to see Team Rocket hanging over by the Magikarp sub! "You make me sick! Listen to that twerpish triumph!" Jessie growled.

"If you thinks we're gonna let you dweebs off easily, then think again!" Meowth growled. "Right! We'll lose when I say so!" James snapped. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. They leapt toward the air and landed on the ground, preparing for battle! "Alright, enough is enough!" Ash shouted. "Pika!" Pikachu growls. "Turtwig!" Turtwig snaps. "Argh! More twerp tolerance! Let's go, Seviper!" Jessie shrieks. "You too, Carnivine!" James calls. Seviiper appeared fine, but Carnivine bit James again!

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie yelled. "Now, you use Bite!" James yells. Both Pokémon make their move to attack! Eevee lashed Carnivine away with Iron Tail, while Turtwig bashed Seviper with Tackle! "No way!" Jessie and James gasped. "Oh, yes way!" Hikaru snickered. The enemy Pokémon got up as they were ordered to use the same move again! "Okay, here they come! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu nodded as he sped towards Team Rocket! "Chimchar, you use Flame Wheel! Shinx, use Spark!" Hikaru yelled. The two Pokémon nodded as they aided Pikachu with Spark and Flame Wheel! It exploded on Team Rocket, causing them to fly towards the air! "I thought you said we weren't going to lose unless you said so!" Jessie shrieked. "Were you talking behind our back?" Meowth asked. "Of course not! Those twerps have misunderstood!" James yelled.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

"Alright! We did it!" Ash cried out with triumphant. Turtwig turned around and bit into Ash's cap again! "Hey, haven't we had enough biting for one day? I like it to, but this is nuts!" Ash asked, sighing. Eevee shyly walked over to Hikaru and nuzzled his leg! That made Shinx puff out with jealousy as she sighed while explaining the victory she had with Chimchar.

Later, it was time to head back to the main route again. "Thanks for everything, Clara!" Dawn thanked. "You all take care!" Clara called out. "You'll know that we will." Hikaru assured. "Take it easy in yourself, Turtwig and Eevee!" Ash chuckled. They all said their farewells as they began to walk away. As they were leaving, Eevee and Turtwig seemed disheartened by the farewell already. "I understand. You two want to go with those boys, don't you!" Clara asked, chuckling. The two looked back in surprise, seeing that Clara is giving them permission to go!

The two Pokémon nodded as they managed to stop the four trainers for a moment. "Turtwig?" Ash asked. "Eevee?" Hikaru asked. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked. Lara explained to them that Turtwig and Eevee wanted to go along with them, but by a battle. With that request, Ash and Hikaru accepted the challenge, with Ash starting out first. The battle started with Turtwig using Tackle! Pikachu easily intercepted the attack with Quick Attack! Then, Turtwig unleashed some Razor Leafs!

"Quick, dodge it!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and escaped the Grass Type move, only to be hit by another Tackle! "What the-!? What was that combo!?" Hikaru gasped. "First, Turtwig ambushes Pikachu with Razor Leaf, then slams him with Tackle! That's some strategy!" Brock explained. Just as Pikachu began to get up, Turtwig was making another attack! Ash told Pikachu to dodge, which led Turtwig to follow and Bite on Pikachu's tail!

The Electric Type Pokémon tried to shake it off, but Turtwig refused to let go! _"If this keeps up, Pikachu is going to be wiped!...! That's it!" _Ash thought, then had an idea! He ordered Pikachu to slam Turtwig into a tree! Turtwig was in pain, recoiled from the damage it had from its shell! "Let's wrap this up! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. The move shocked Turtwig, giving Ash the chance to throw his Pokéball! It absprbed Turtwig inside! It rattled for a moment, then stopped.

Ash had caught Turtwig as his fourth Pokémon.

"Now, Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru shouted. The fire wheel smashed Eevee towards the ground as it slumped down in defeat! "Now's my chance! Go, Pokéball!" Hikaru called, throwing his ball at Eevee! Like with Turtwig, it zapped Eevee inside, only to rattle for a few moments, then stopped.

Hikaru had caught Eevee as his third Pokémon!

Both Ash and Hikaru had promised that they will look after Eevee and Turtwig, and left with Dawn and Brock. Soon, the Jublife Pokémon Contest and the Oreburgh City Gym battle will occur to the heroes, someday.

To be continued...


	11. Fire Against Grass!

**Chapter 11: Fire Against Grass!**

The next day, in the afternoon, it was lunchtime for the four heroes and for their Pokémon! Everyone was preparing the lunch by setting things up! Just as they were finished, they heard an explosion nearby! "What was that?" Hikaru asked. They ran over to see what was going on! It was Aipom and Piplup fighting over and over! "Hey, you two! Cut it out!" Ash called. "Stop your fighting right now!" Dawn demanded. Just then, Turtwig leapt to the air, and attempted to stop it!

Unfortunately, Turtwig was being thrown back by Aipom's Focus Punch, following up by Piplup's Peck attack! This made Turtwig even mad as it struck back with the Razor Leaf move! Eevee was amazed by this, and sighed. "Hey! You can't treat my Piplup like that!" Dawn protested. "Hold on. Turtwig was only breaking them up!" Brock explained. They all saw that Aipom and Piplup have stopped fighting.

"Cool! Turtwig, thanks!" Ash complimented. That let only Turtwig to jump up and bite on Ash's head! "Hey, cut it out already!" Ash laughed as he tried to pull Turtwig off. "Pathetic." A familiar voice sneered. Everyone turned to see Paul behind them! "Hey, it's Paul!" Ash gasped. Paul only let out a smirk by being recognized.

"Whoa, Paul. You sure do know how to show up somewhere out of nowhere." Ash replied. "I'm just training to get ready, for the Oreburgh Gym battle." Paul explained. "Well, what a coincidence! We were traveling there, too!" Hikaru growled. Then, Paul's sight caught Turtwig! "Am I seeing things, or is that Turtwig your new Pokémon!?" Paul asked. "Yeah! You're not seeing things. We're talking strong!" Ash chuckled. "Doesn't look so to me." Paul sneered.

"What!?" Ash snapped. _"Again, he's judging Ash's way of battling, and his Pokémon too!" _Hikaru thought. "Oh yeah? Well, let's have a battle, so I can show you!" Ash exclaimed with confidence. "Fine. Our last battle had put a bad taste in my mouth. And I also want to give my friend here for a chance of revenge!" Paul shouted as he threw out a Pokéball! It was his Chimchar!

"Hey, Turtwig! What do you feel like, battling right now?" Ash asked. "Wig..." Turtwig nodded as he walked to battle! "Ash! A Fire Type like Chimchar has an advantage over a Grass Type!" Dawn tried to explain. "Not this time." Ash muttered, glaring at Paul. "Ash, this is crazy! Shouldn't you use Aipom for the battle?" Hikaru asked. "No way! Turtwig and I are gonna win this!" Ash answered. Brock volunteered to be the referee like in the last battle, but Paul says that it won't be needed.

So, the battle was going to take place near a ledge where a waterfall was pouring down. "Chimchar, come on out." Hikaru called, sending his own Chimchar out. His Fire Type looked around, until he saw Paul's Chimchar. "I want you to see Turtwig's first battle against Chimchar, got it?" Hikaru explained. Chimchar nodded as it loiked at the start of the battle. "You can go first." Paul replied. "I'm not holding back either! Turtwig, use Tackle!" Ash called.

The Grass Type Pokémon charged right at Paul's Chimchar! "Quick, dodge it!" Paul yelled. Chimchar evaded the move with high speed! "Now, use Scratch!" Paul ordered. Chimchar obeyed as it quickly got close to Turtwig! Ash told it to dodge it, but Turtwig chose to block it as it took the attack! "!?" Hikaru gasped. "Chim..." Chimchar replied, amazed with the power. "Why didn't Turtwig dodge, like I told him to?... Now, use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. Paul countered the move by telling Chimchar to use Ember!

The leaves were scorched as it made its way to Turtwig! Again, the Grass Type Pokémon stayed to block the move! It tried to endure it, but got pushed back! "That Chimchar must've gotten stronger!" Brock stated. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. "Uei! Uei!" Eevee called, trying to encourage her Grass Type friend. "Why won't you dodge? Alright then! Use Synthesis to heal yourself!" Ash shouted. Turtwig gained energy from the sun, healing it's wounds!

"Waste of time! Chimchar, finish it with Flame Wheel!" Paul called. The Chimp Pokémon charged at Turtwig with the physical Fire Type attack! "Uh oh! This time, Turtwig! You've got to dodge it!" Ash warned. Turtwig once again ignored the order and took the Flame Wheel! It was pushed back! "Turtwig, you okay?" Ash asked. Turtwig shook off the burn as it prepared for more! "Why don't you dodge when I say so?" Ash asked.

"Are you done yet?" Paul sneered. "Of course not! Turtwig, use Bite!" Ash ordered. Turtwig ran to attack, only to be caught by a net! "What the!?" Ash gasped. Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock gasped, along with their Pokémon!

"Listen, is that a voice that I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck places!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its places."

"A rose with any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Ember!" Paul yelled. "Ember... Ember!?" Team Rocket stuttered. Paul's Chimchar attacked with Ember, with Hikaru's Chimchar's help! _"Chimchar, you... really want to help Turtwig and Paul's Chimchar, do you...?"_ Hikaru thought. Team Rocket screamed as they felt fire burning on them! "You can't do that!" Meowth complained. "The kids are still getting used to our new motto!" Jessie shrieked.

"You're wrecking our battle! Get lost!" Paul demanded. "Well, there is a twerp with a different color." James stated, staring at Paul. "Yes, but the one we know interrupted, too!" Jessie shrieked, glaring at Hikaru! "Look, Team Rocket! Give me my Turtwig back!" Ash demanded. "Turtwig?" James repeated, as he, Jessie, and Meowth took a closer look at the captive one! They gasped, when it wasn't Pikachu, but it was Turtwig that they've captured! "And here I thought Ash was the pathetic one." Paul sneered.

"How dare you! Educate the new one, will you!?" Jessie demanded. "Right! Look, twerp, we are known as Team Rocket, the coolest, the smartest, the nastiest, the cheapest... The hungriest..." James explained, then broke down, crying. "Wow, that's telling them!" Meowth scoffed. "Carnivine, come out and help me!" James ordered. Again, James was bit down, again. He weakly ordered his Carnivine to use Bullet Seed! Glowing seeds was aimed towards Paul and Chimchar!

"Get out of the way, Paul!" Ash warned. "Be quiet! Chimchar, use Ember!" Paul ordered. Chimchar shot out another Ember attack, battling with Carnivine's Bullet Seed attack! "Now, Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf, let's go!" Ash called. The Grass Type Pokémon freed itself by cutting the net with Razor Leaf! Ash caught his Turtwig, relieved. "Okay, Pikachu! Time for a little Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru called. Both the starters nodded as they attacked the balloon with Thunderbolt and Ember!

Team Rocket screamed as they were sent flying! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they were out of sight. Suddenly, the impact from the explosion caused Ash, Turtwig, Paul, and Chimchar to fly off the ledge! "Ash!" Hikaru called. "Chim!" Chimchar gasped as they looked down to see them falling! Ash and Turtwig fell in the river, but Paul and Chimchar skillfully made it down to land with the training they had for themselves!

"Hey, you two!" Dawn called. Ash and Turtwig swam out of the lake and made it to land. "Are you two okay!?" Brock called. "Yep! Just fine!" Ash answered. "Let's meet at the far side of the forest!" Brock called down. "Sounds good to me!" Ash called back. Hikaru wasn't sure if Ash and Turtwig were going to be fine, so he recalled Eevee and Chimchar, and fell down, on land like Paul did.

Ash and Turtwig ran over to Hikaru, surprised at his skills, until the three of them saw Paul return his Chimchar. The rude trainer then began to walk away! "Paul, where are you going? Hey, wait up!" Ash called. Hikaru sighed and followed along.

Later, time passed as Ash, Turtwig, Paul, and Hikaru were in the middle of the dark forest! "Hey, wait up, Paul! So, what're you doing?" Ash asked. "Getting out of here." Paul answered. "Hey, since we're all trying to get out of here, let's do it together!" Ash suggested. "That sounds stupid." Paul sneered. "Fess up, Paul. What's with you? You've been very rude during the days that we meet. Explain that." Hikaru growled.

Paul took a moment to look at Hikaru, then let a small laugh. "It's just that I don't need any help from you two. Especially from a little kid like Ash." Paul explained as he began to walk away again! "What's with that guy?" Ash asked himself. "While you're talking with your friend, or yourself, you better watch out for Stantlers, since this is Bewilder Forest." Paul explained. "Bewilder Forest? What's that?" Ash asked. Paul only scoffed to see Ash didn't know about Bewilder Forest, and called him pathetic.

Hikaru only grew angered about this as he walked with Paul for a conversation, forgetting about Ash. "You still haven't answered my question yet. Why are you so picky on everyone?" Hikaru asked. "It's just... I can't stand anyone who doesn't know anything about here in the Sinnoh region." Paul explained. "Hey. Ash is from the Kanto region. Of course he wouldn't know everything about Sinnoh." Hikaru assured.

Paul only kept walking, not looking at Hikaru. "Well, I have something for you." Paul replied. "What?" Hikaru asked. "What is YOUR goal?" Paul asked. Hikaru was taken aback as he sighed. "My dream? It's to become a Sinnoh Champion, and to become a Top Coordinator in Pokémon Contests, too." Hikaru answered. "Heh, Top Coordinator? Only a spoiled brat would have that dream." Paul sneered. "It's not for me. My mother was a Top Coordinator, winning the Grand Festival and all. So, I'm doing this for her." Hikaru explained. Paul grew silent as he kept walking.

"My turn to ask again. What's your goal, besides winning the Sinnoh League?" Hikaru inquired. "Goal? My goal is to defeat not just the Champion, but win against the Frontier Brains of the Kanto region." Paul answered. "Why the Frontier Brain!" Hikaru asked. For once, Paul was going to say it was none of Hikaru's business, but he only sighed. "For my brother, that is." Paul answered.

"Your... brother?" Hikaru repeated. "You'll soon find out later, if you head to Veilstone City." Paul explained as he continued walking. _"Veilstone_ _City? If I go there, will I find out why Paul has a cruel personality?" _Hikaruthought.

Hikaru soon discovers Paul's dream and why he has a cruel streak soon. Will he be able to find Ash and get back to Dawn and Brock, or will he be stuck in Bewilder Forest forever, along with traveling with Paul from now on?


	12. Bewilder in Ursaring!

**Chapter 12: Bewilder in Ursaring!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash and his friends were preparing lunch, only to be challenging to a battle with Ash's new rival, Paul. It was Turtwig against Chimchar until Team Rocket interrupted and were sent blasting off! However, the impact also blasted Ash and Paul off the ledge, causing them to land near Bewilder Forest! Hikaru wanted to know more about Paul as he followed, forgetting about Ash. He soon finds about Paul's dream and his brother in Veilstone City.

Hikaru sent out Chimchar for him to walk along, too! Chimchar yawned, bored from walking. That is, until the three of them heard a Pokémon voice and a familiar voice! "What was that?" Hikaru asked. Paul only gave silence as he walked over to see what was going on. He and Hikaru saw Ash and Turtwig surrounded by some wild Pokémon! Ash and Turtwig seemed to be... swimming?

"Those must be the Stantlers in Bewilder Forest..." Hikaru grunted as he checked his Pokédex. _"Stantler,_ _the_ _Thick Horn Pokémon. It's curved horn can suddenly band the air flow around them, which creates a warp in reality." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "W-What are those two doing!?" Hikaru stuttered. "Chim..." Chimchar snickered with a funny look. Paul took out a Pokéball and scoffed. "Hmph. Lame-o's. Chimchar, help out the losers with Ember!" Paul called._  
_

Paul's Chimchar came out if its Pokéball and startled the wild Stantler with Ember! Hikaru's Chimchar wanted to be supportive so he used Ember, too! Ash opened his eyes, slowly to see Paul and Hikaru, with their Chimchars! "It's Paul and Hikaru... Guys?" Ash asked. A Stantler came right behind Ash, causing him to move out of the way! "Is that... The leader of the group?" Hikaru asked.

"Hmph. Must be. Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Paul ordered. Paul's Chimchar bashed into the wild Stantler with Flame Wheel as the Normal Type tried to block it with its horns! Instead, it was burned away! "Now, let's check you out. Pokéball, get it!" Paul cried as he threw his empty Pokéball at the wild Stantler! Stantler was captured by Paul! "Hey, Paul! Hikaru! Thanks for helping us!" Ash thanked. "Sure, Ash. Anytime." Hikaru complimented. Paul only gave a grunt with a 'whatever'.

He checked Stantler's Pokéball with his black Pokédex, only to be releasing Stantler by then! "Please. This Stantler knows only a simple Tackle attack. What a waste of time." Paul grunted. "I thought that Stantler wanted to be just friends." Ash guessed. "Friends are just... useless." Paul stated. He and his Chimchar began to walk away again! "I'll be looking for our next conversation... Hikaru." Paul sneered as he was gone. "Paul..." Hikaru whispered.

Later, Ash brought some apples from a tree and landed with a sigh. "Can't do much without an empty stomach. So, here!" Ash explained,handing a few apples to Hikaru and for his Pokémon. "Oh! Uh... Thanks, Ash." Hikaru stammered as he accepted the apples. He sent out Eevee and Shinx to share the three apples with Chimchar. He took the fourth one himself. Turtwig didn't seem to wanting it, though.

"Hey. It tastes good, so eat!" Ash persauded. Again, Turtwig refused, so he forced the apple for Ash to bite on! "Whoa! What are you doing!? Man. You sure can be a stubborn Pokémon when you want to be." Ash sighed. While Hikaru and his Pokémon were munching on the apples, he noticed something about Ash's Turtwig. "You know, Ash. I think that's why Turtwig refused to dodge all the attacks during your battle with Paul." Hikaru replied.

Just as Ash was about to answer, there was a growl on Turtwig's stomach! The Grass Type Pokémon blushed with embarrassment. Eevee came over, nuzzling onto Turtwig, telling him to listen to his trainer. "C'mon, you can't fool me. I knew you were hungry. Here, you can have half of mine!" Ash chuckled as he broke the last apple in half and gave the half to Turtwig, while keeping the other half to himself.

This time, Turtwig accepted the food as everyone munched on their apple. "Come on now. You and I are buddies now. So, don't act like that we don't know each other. Eevee and Hikaru are buddies, too!" Ash chuckled, looking at his Grass Type Pokémon. Ash told Turtwig of what he and himself is going to do to get stronger. That made Turtwig excited as it jumped and bit onto Ash again!

Suddenly, they heard a rustle on the bushes, only to be seeing another Stantler! "Turtwig, whatever you do, don't look at him!" Ash yelled as he ran blindly! "H-Hey! Ash!...! NO! DON'T! YOU'LL..." Hikaru warned, but it was too late. Ash bumped into a tree, angering the wild Beedrills! "Oh nuts..." Hikaru gulped. He returned Eevee and Shinx to their Pokéballs, while sweat dropped from his forehead! "Beedrills! WAH!" Ash screamed as he grabbed Hikaru, making a run for it. Stantler sweat-dropped from the reaction.

As they ran, they were running towards back to Dawn and Brock! "Ash! Hikaru!" Dawn and Brock called happily. But, they instantly panicked when they saw a group of Beedrills chasing the two boys! With that, the two of them joined the chase with their Pokémon! They kept running until Ash bumped into a giant Pokémon! He was pushed back, while Turtwig had let go of Ash's head! "Whoa..." Brock gasped.

The Pokémon caused all the Beedrills to fly away! Dawn brought her Pokédex out to scan the wild Pokémon! _"Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon. An excellent tree climber, it can snap trees with its front legs, and eats the fallen fruits of it." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. Ursaring began to roar at Ash! Turtwig refused to be frightened and used Bite on Ursaring's head! Ursaring shook off the move! "Turtwig, stop it!" Ash pleaded as he tried to hold onto Ursaring!

"Look out!" Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock called. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried. Ash and Turtwig were smashed towards the tree and the ground! Ursaring made another attempt to attack Ash! Turtwig distracted the evolved Normal Type Pokémon with Tackle! As Urstaring tried to strike back, Turtwig dodged it! "Hey, Turtwig is actually good at dodging, after all!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Chim..." Chimchar agreed.

"Alright, then! Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. "Chimchar,use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. All three attacks succeeded, but only made Ursaring even more angrier than before! It used Hyour Beam, which resulted the others to run away! "We finally got out of that crazy forest!" Dawn cried out. "Yeah, but so did Ursaring!" Hikaru panted. Just then, they saw Paul with his Chimchar! "Look out!" Paul called.

Everybody got out of the way while Chimchar used Flame Wheel! "Okay, Pokéball, get it!" Paul called, throwing another empty Pokéball at Ursaring! It shook for a few moments, then stopped. "That's amazing! Ursaring's been caught!" Dawn exclaimed. "Yeah, but we'll see how long. If Paul doesn't thinks that they're strong enough, he just lets them go." Ash explained. Paul smirked that Ursaring didn't seem bad, so he kept it instead.

"Are you still holding onto that lame Turtwig of yours?" Paul asked. "What!?" Ash growled. "You should know that by our last battle, that Turtwig is pathetic." Paul sneered. That made the Grass Type Pokémon mad, until Ash challenged Paul to a battle again! "Forget it." Paul scoffed as he began to walk away. "Hold on! Paul!" Hikaru called. Paul turned to see Hikaru walking towards him. "Since you already battled Ash, I'd like to have a battle with you now!" Hikaru demanded.

Ash and the others gasped by this, turning to Hikaru and Chimchar, who was ready for a battle. "Hmph. Well, if you want a battle, then fine. But, don't go crying if you lose." Paul sneered. "Oh, trust me. I don't complain even if I do lose." Hikaru smirked. Paul grew amused by this and sent his Chimchar! "Hikaru..." Ash gasped.

**Paul: Chimchar VS Hikaru: Chimchar**

"You can go first." Paul sneered. "Right, then! Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru called. "You use Ember!" Paul cried. Both Fire Type attacks struck and exploded! "Now's our chance! Use Scratch, Chimchar!" Hikaru called. Hikaru's Chimchar lashed at Paul's, who was pushed back! "Give me a break. Use Flame Wheel, now!" Paul called. Paul's Chimchar charged at Hikaru's Chimchar with Flame Wheel!

"Tch! Block it!" Hikaru called. His Chimchar nodded as it blocked Flame Wheel, without any damage! "!" Paul grew startled to see Hikaru's Chimchar blocking the attack! "You're done! Use Ember, Chimchar!" Hikaru called. Hikaru's Chimchar blasted Paul's Chimchar away with Ember! "Not bad. Chimchar, use Dig!" Paul ordered. His Chimchar dug underground! Hikaru's Chimchar panicked, looking around! "Chimchar! Don't worry! Just stay calm, and relax!" Hikaru called.

"What's he up to?" Paul asked himself. As his Chimchar came out, Hikaru's Chimchar slashed with Scratch! "What!?" Paul gasped. "How's that possible!?" Dawn shrieked. "I think I know why..." Brock guessed. He then explained when Chimchar was calm, it was able to sense where Paul's Chimchar was underground! "Use Ember again!" Hikaru yelled. "Counter with Ember as well!" Paul ordered.

Again, both attacks collided, leaving one in an advantage! "Do it, Chimchar! Use your own Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. "Flame Wheel, let's go!" Paul called. Both fire wheels slammed and pitted against each other! Hikaru panted by the exhaustion and enthusiasm he's having right now. Paul noticed this and decided to end this quick. "It's over! Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Paul yelled.

"Ember with Scratch!" Hikaru ordered. The two physical attacks collided, creating an explosion! "Chimchar!" Hikaru called out for his starter. The smoke cleared, allowing everyone to see who had won! Unfortunately, both Chimchars fell down, with the swirls on their eyes! "It's... A tie? Like my first battle?" Ash asked. "It is, I suppose." Hikaru sighed as he returned Chimchar, also thanking him for the battle.

Paul didn't say anything, but began to leave! "I'll be looking forward for our next meeting. Until then, see ya." Paul smirked as he walked out of sight. "Whoa, what was that about?" Ash asked, curious. "I... don't know, for myself." Hikaru grunted. So, Hikaru and his Chimchar had the experience of battling Paul and his Chimchar. Will Hikaru continue to get stronger, along with Ash?

To be continued...


	13. The Water Failure!

**Chapter 13: The Water Failure!**

**Dawn's Imagination**

"We're ready for the performance of the Jublife City Pokémon Contest! So, let's give a big round of applause for the first Coordinator in stage! From Twinleaf Town, Dawn!" The announcer exclaimed. Dawn was in a green kimono dress. She holds up her Piplup's Pokéball and gets ready. "Alright, Piplup! Here we go! Spotlight!" Dawn called out. The Penguin Pokémon appeared, making the first performance with Bubblebeam! It spun around Piplup, creating sparkly lights!

Just as Dawn thought the move was successful, Piplup grew dizzy from spinning so much! It toppled to the ground, with swirls on its eyes!

**Reality**

Dawn sighs with another failure. She turns to her friends; Ash, Hikaru, and Brock, along with Ash's Pikachu and Hikaru's Chimchar. They all gave Dawn an encouraging look before giving her X marks. "Nice try, but not good enough." Ash replied. "Pika." Pikachu replied. "It was a decent start, by the looks of the sparkly lights, but getting dizzy? Not a good result." Hikaru explained. "Chimchar." Chimchar agreed. "No one said that it was going to be easy." Brock reassured.

With that, Dawn and Piplup stood up straight! "We may have messed up, but we'll never give up!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "Alright Piplup! Use Bubblebeam while spinning at the same time!" Dawn ordered. Once again, Piplup made an attempt to use Bubblebeam while spinning! Unfortunately, the Water Type Pokémon grew dizzy again! The move randomly attacked the trainers! They all dodged, managing to not get hit. It again toppled to the ground, groaning.

Dawn ran over to check on Piplup, while her friends gave her another marks of Xs. Later, Hikaru suggested that he should show what he and Shinx decided on. "You're entering the Jublife Contest, too?" Dawn asked. "Of course! Didn't I say that I would become a Pokémon Coordinator too, didn't I?" Hikaru snickered, glancing at Shinx, who stood up, proudly. "Well then, let's see what you've got!" Ash replied. "Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed. Hikaru agreed as he first ordered Shinx to use a new move, Hidden Power!

Orbs of light was thrown into the air! "Now, Shinx! Use Spark!" Hikaru ordered. Shinx charged into the air with blue electricity, going through the Hidden Power! Shinx glowed with shining lights on its fur, while still using Spark! That ended the performance for Shinx. Now, it was Eevee's turn. "Eevee, start the performance with Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. The Ghost Type move was blasted towards the sky, like Hidden Power!

"Now, use Iron Tail, while using Attract!" Hikaru shouted. Hearts collided with Iron Tail, as it hit the Shadow Ball! A beam of light came, with pink and purple lights sprinkling down from above! Everyone was awestruck by this. "What about Chimchar?" Brock asked. Hikaru explained that Chimchar will be in the second round, in the Battle Round. But. He agreed of what he would do during his battle. Chimchar took an order by using Ember first while spinning!

"That's just like my combo!" Dawn gasped. "Don't interfere. The fun is just getting started!" Hikaru chuckled. Chimchar then surrounded itself with the new learned Flame Wheel it learned, while battling Paul! Flame Wheel was surrounded by Ember as it all spun, creating heat waves and light! "Whoa! That's so cool!" Ash exclaimed, amazed. "Pika." Pikachu agreed. Dawn grew unsure of what to do. _"Will I be able to show a good performance, too?" _Dawn thought.

Brock then suggested a battle between Hikaru and Dawn. Dawn would be using Piplup, while Hikaru would be using Chimchar. "With five minutes on the clock, start!" Brock called. He set the timer to 5 minutes!

**Hikaru: Chimchar VS Dawn: Piplup**

"Piplup, use Peck!" Dawn ordered. Piplup charged at Chimchar with Peck! "Is that all? Chimchar, show your jumping skills!" Hikaru ordered. The Fire Type Pokémon nodded as he spun to dodge Peck! Dawn gasped by this! She had never seen a dodge like this before. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam, now!" Dawn called. Water Type move shot at Chimchar, but Hikaru only smirked. "What?" Dawn whispered. "Now, Chimchar! Scratch the bubbles, go!" Hikaru yelled.

The bubbles popped, shining the lights onto Chimchar! "No way!" Dawn gasped. "That's not all! Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru cried. Chimchar bashed into Piplup with the Flame Wheel attack! It continued the attacking process with Scratch! "Argh! Don't give in, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam while spinning!" Dawn shouted. Ash and Brock tensed by this. "You're giving yourself a risk, and you're willing to take it?" Hikaru asked.

Dawn nodded as she ordered the combo! Piplup spun while using Bubblebeam, creating the same lights it had for the first time! Chimchar managed to dodge all the attacks, but stopped when Piplup fainted! "Piplup is unable to battle! The winner is Hikaru and Chimchar!" Brock declared. Dawn thanked Piplup for the help, and told it to get some rest.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Soon, the group prepared of lunch! All of the group's Pokémon were eating their Pokémon food that Brock made, until Piplup heard something and began to walk away! Pikachu and Chimchar were the first to notice this and then the trainers saw! "That's strange. Piplup was just here a minute ago." Brock stated, looking around. Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru stopped eating and took a look around, too!

Meanwhile, Piplup was walking around to find a perfect spot for training! He jumped into the air, and began to make the Bubblebeam Spin combo once more! However, that again resulted in a failure. The Bubblebeam exploded near Piplup. The Water Type Pokémon was determined to master the combo and to make Dawn proud! Just as he was about to do it again, a few Pokémon smashed right into him! Piplup angrily yelled at the Pokémon which were: Golduck, Poliwag, Quagsire, and a Wooper!

Just as Piplup was about to make another scolding, Golduck desperately explained of why they ran and what issue they had. Before Golduck even finished, Piplup agreed to help the four wild Water Type Pokémon out! That silenced the four as they were convinced by the Penguin Pokémon's words! Piplup lead the way, with the wild Pokémon following him! They all didn't notice that the four trainers were spying on them for the whole time.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is Piplup doing with those Pokémon?" Dawn asked. "Going on a march?" Ash guessed as he took out his Pokédex to scan Golduck, while Hikaru used his to scan Quagsire!

_"Golduck, the Duck Pokémon. It makes it's home on lakes, and is able to swim faster than a gold medalist." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. _"Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon. Quagsire has an easy going nature and doesn't care if it bumps its head on boats and boulders while swimming." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "It looks like Piplup is leading them off somewhere." Dawn replied. "I say we go and see what is going on." Hikaru replied. The other three nodded as they followed the 5 Water Type Pokémon.

Hikaru remembered the day that he was playing as a leader in kindergarten class once. He grinned by the memory. Dawn was there, too.

_Flashback_

_It was recess for all kindergarteners as they played around on playful equipments. A little girl with blue hair was sobbing on a corner of the playground wall. A bully had made fun of her hair and called her a freak! She sobbed and sobbed until another boy came by. "Hey there, what's wrong? Did that bully jerk hurt you?" The boy asked. The little girl looked up to see a boy with blue eyes, black spiky hair, and a scar on his right eye._

_"Y-Yes." The girl sniffed. The boy smiled as he gave out a hand. The girl grew startled but thanked the boy for help. "I'd say it's time to make a group that will push away any bullies! What do you think?" The boy asked. "S-Sounds good... I guess." The girl nodded as she blushed. Then, she did something that made the both of them blush! She hugged the boy, as more tears welled from her eyes! The boy hugged her back, smoothing her blue hair._

_"Oh, I forgot to ask. What's your name?" The boy asked. "I'm Dawn." Young Dawn answered. "Dawn? That's a cute name! I'm Hikaru! I'm glad to meet you, Dawn." Young Hikaru chuckled. "Hikaru... That's a nice name, too." Young Dawn giggled as she tightened her hug._

_End Flashback_

The four heroes were still following the Water Type Pokémon to see the issue. "Hikaru..." Dawn whispered. Hikaru turned to Dawn, who blushed. "Thanks for helping me a lot during these days." Dawn thanked as she blushed brightly. "Oh! Sure." Hikaru chuckled. Ash and Brock grinned, seeing romance between the two of them. "Agh! We're losing them! Hurry! Let's go!" Hikaru cried out.

"Wait for me!" Dawn pleaded. She ran after her childhood friend. "We should go, too." Brick suggested. "Right!" Ash agreed as they all caught up to the Water group, which led them to a group of dancing Pokémon!

What will happen to the heroes when they discover some dancing Pokémon dancing in a circle? Will they discover the mystery? And will Piplup master the Bubblebeam Spin combo in time for Dawn's first Pokémon Contest?

To be continued...


	14. Spin Bubblebeam!

**Chapter 14: Spin Bubblebeam!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and her Piplup were practicing a new combo for the Jublife Pokémon Contest! They try a Spin Bubblebeam technique, only to make Piplup dizzy and to call it a failure! Another attempt, and another fail. Hikaru tells the group that he will be entering the Jublife Contest, too! He makes a display of a great performance with Eevee, Chimchar, and Shinx! Then, both Hikaru and Dawn had a battle, only to be resulting that Hikaru had won.

Now, they are following Piplup who is leading some wild Water Type Pokémon to find a issue. Hikaru recalls the day that he lead a group once, and the day he had met Dawn. For now, they see a group of dancing wild Pokémon dancing in a circle!

Piplup calls to them, causing all the big Pokémon to turn and see Piplup! The Penguin Pokémon explained to the three about the situations. To the four trainers, they spotted Piplup talking to the three Pokémon! "What are those Pokémon?" Dawn asked. "Those are Ludicolos." Brock answered. Dawn brought out her Pokédex and scanned the three. _"Ludicolo, the Carefree Pokémon. When Ludicolo hears a happy song, its powers grow stronger, and they just had to dance."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"So, what is Piplup doing with those three?" Dawn asked. "My guess is, is that it had to do with the Golduck and the others." Hikaru guessed. To Piplup, the three Ludicolos used Water Gun on Piplup's face! That enraged Piplup as he charged for a Peck Attack! The three Ludicolos used Supersonic, pushing Piplup back! Just as the Water Type Pokémon grew angry again, he remembered the four hungry Water Type Pokémon looking at him with hope!

"I think Piplup is trying to help the other Pokémon by acting as their leader!" Dawn guessed. "Piplup won't last against three at once! He's going to need help." Hikaru sighed. Again, Piplup attacked with Peck, only to be dodged by the Ludicolos! Piplup smacked right into a black object in the water! The object spun, sending Piplup to the water! "Piplup!" Dawn gasped as she and her friends ran towards the Pokémon!

"What's going on over there!?" Dawn shrieked. Suddenly, a giant Magikarp appeared, knocking Piplup away! However, it wasn't just a Magikarp, it was actually a Magikarp sub! The hatch opened, revealing the three familiar trio!

"Listen closely, is that a voice that I hear?"

"Well, it's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"And right in your ear!"

"Bringing total chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear at its places!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting all the do gooders in their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Whatever you guys are doing, it can't be good!" Ash growled. "Did you have something to do with the Water Pokémon here?" Hikaru asked, gritting his teeth. "Indeed, we do! You're also selfish. Stealing Pokémon is what will make us good!" Jessie laughed. "Think of someone else for change!" James snickered. Piplup swam back weakly to land as it yelled at Team Rocket! "It looks like that Golduck has Piplup for a Poké-payroll, huh?" Meowth laughed. "Some bodyguard." Jessie snickered.

"I get it. They needed someone to fight for them, and Piplup agreed!" Dawn groaned, face palming her forehead. With that, Piplup began to use Peck on the submarine, but failed as it was splashed back into the water! "Piplup, stop!" Dawn pleaded. "Pikachu, quick! Use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash yelled. "Chimchar, fire with Ember!" Hikaru ordered. Both Pikachu and Chimchar fired their attacks, causing Team Rocket to startle as they hid in their sub!

Suddenly, two long ropes appeared, tying the Ludicolos, the four Water Type Pokémon, Pikachu, and Chimchar! They were being dragged to the water! They cried out as they tried to resist the pull. Piplup came back to the shore and tried to break the ropes with its beak! It then made an attempt to peck the machine, only to be sent back to the water again! It tried again, but barely made a dent! "I know that Piplup promised to help them out, but I hope this isn't a big mistake!" Dawn exclaimed, worried.

"!" Hikaru gasped. All of a sudden, multiple robots of Remoraid came flying out of the Magikarp sub's mouth! It bashed into Piplup multiple times as it used Bubblebeam to try and destroy them! "Look at them all! They're everywhere!" Ash gasped. "At this point, Piplup can't win by attacking randomly and all!" Hikaru grunted, sweating. More robots pushed and bashed Piplup around, making him exhausted and weak!

"Piplup! You've got to get up! You promised to help them out! So you can't quit now!" Dawn pleaded as she ran for her starter Pokémon. Piplup heard and grew stunned by his trainer! "Yes! That's right! You can do it!" Dawn yelled with determination.

That gave Piplup the courage to get up as he jumped in the air and used the Spin Bubblebeam technique! All of the robot Remoraids began to be destroyed as they all vanished. Piplup then landed on the ground gracefully! "Yeah! That's showing them, Piplup! Yeah! But, you're not done yet! Keep it up!" Dawn cried happily. Piplup nodded as he spun around using more Bubblebeam attack with a spin! This time, it surrounded the Magikarp sub! It began to create a whirlpool! Everyone heard Team Rocket screaming with desperation to escape!

"Piplup!" Dawn cried out happily. The Water Type Pokémon leapt to his trainer's arms and hugged each other! "Is everyone here okay?" Hikaru asked the Pokémon. The Ludicolos, the Water Type Pokémon, Pikachu, and Chimchar agreed. Chimchar leapt to Hikaru's arms, and shook, crying. "It's been a scary experience for you, huh?" Hikaru said, soothingly. He rubbed his Fire Type starter's back before embracing him.

Just then, the sub came ip to the surface, with Team Rocket groaning as they appeared out of the hatch! "Sometimes, air is better than food." Jessie muttered. "Especially since you haven't been breathing much." James groaned. Ash and Hikaru faced Team Rocket with their Pokémon! "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash shouted. "Let's try Ember one more time, Chimchar!" Hikaru shouted out. Both Pokémon launched their attacks successfully this time, burning and shocking the evil trio!

The submarine exploded, releasing all the berries inside it! All the berries fell on the land, confusing Golduck and the other Pokémon! "Man, this is weird. How did Team Rocket managed to get all these berries?" Ash replied, confused. "You know, these must be what Golduck and the others were fighting about." Hikaru stated, staring at the falling berries. Golduck came to realization and made a truce with the three Ludicolos! The exhausted, and wet Team Rocket groaned as they were out of the river.

"And to think, I loved swimming as a girl." Jessie groaned. As they all looked up, the three Ludicolos and the four Water Type Pokémon glared at the evil trio! "Uh... You're wondering where we got all these berries from! We were actually keeping them for you, you know... safe-keeping!" Jessie lied. "You can't blame us that we were all having a little snack!" James laughed nervously. "Liars." Hikaru muttered as he sighed with angerness. All the Pokémon fired Water Gun at Team Rocket, causing them to fly into the sky!

"I'm starting to enjoy this... The ocean breezes... The blue water in my head. If only there were violins and music with all, I would very enjoy this!" Jessie sighed with loving. "Oh, touching. Sadly, this is not the time to be cracking up." James warned. "Oh yeah! I'll be cracking up if you weren't there to interrupt it!" Jessie screamed at James, who shook up by the yelling. "And you wonder why we're a team..." Meowth sighed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

Later, it was evening as all the berries were piled up. The three Ludicolos, the four Water Type Pokémon were crying out with happiness. "Take care, everyone!" Dawn called. "See ya!" Ash called out. "Don't cause any more troubles!" Hikaru shouted out. Pikachu, Piplup, and Chimchar waved to the Pokémon, who waved back. The four heroes with their Pokémon are now on their way to Jublife City.

"So, Dawn... You remember that day we met?" Hikaru asked. The four trainers were now on the road to the city, where Hikaru brought up a conversation. Dawn blushed, nodding. "You helped me out when I was down. Yet, you always tried to protect me from all dangers, like that bully from the kindergarten class!" Dawn nervously spoke, blushing. "Oh! Really?" Ash asked, curious. "You're not in this, Ash. So, could you stay out of this?" Hikaru asked. "Huh!? But..." Ash started, but Brock stopped him.

"Just leave the private conversation to the two, alright?" Brock suggested. Ash grew hesitant for a moment, then agreed. Ash and Brock kept their distances from Hikaru and Dawn as they made a conversation. "Ever since that day, I started to like you, as a best friend." Dawn explained. "Huh... Funny. I thought that, too!" Hikaru smirked, winking at Dawn. Dawn blushed then held onto Hikaru's hand. "S-Shall we catch up to the others?" Dawn asked. Hikaru smiled and agreed.

As they caught up, Ash grew more curious. "What was that about?" Ash asked. "It's none of your business, Ash Ketchum. Got it?" Hikaru snorted, glaring at Ash. Ash seemed taken aback, and nodded while sweating.

As the four heroes helped out in another day, what could be coming up next in their story?

To be continued...


	15. The Mysterious Gym!

**Chapter 15: The Mysterious Gym!**

**Team Rocket's Story**

There was a battle going on between two trainers and their Pokémon! One of them was a moth Pokémon named Dustox. The other was the one who had a bone. It was a Marowak! The two trainers were having a battle. "Now, Dustox! Use Sleep Powder!" the woman cried. Yellow spores of powder began to float towards Marowak's way! "Marowak! Deflect it!" the boy shouted. The Ground Type Pokémon mowed the powder away with its bone! "Uh oh!" the two referee gasped. One looked like a Meowth, while the other had indigo hair! "Now, Marowak! Use Bonemerang!" the boy called. Marowak threw its bone, which Dustox dodged the attack! "That's my Dustox!- Huh?" the woman giggled, but stopped.

The bone hit the Poison Moth Pokémon from behind! "Now, finish it with Bone Club!" the boy yelled. WHAM! Dustox was knocked out by the Ground Type move as it was sent sliding on the floor, with swirls on its eyes. "Oh dear... Dustox is unable to continue. The victor is Jeremy, the challenger." the man groaned. "Alright! We did it, Marowak!" Jeremy yelped in celebration. "Maro! Maro!" Marowak agreed, smiling. Jeremy walked up to the counter, which had some badges in it. "That means we get a badge, right?" Jeremy asked. "Take it." the man sighed. With that, Jeremy sang that he and Marowak won the badge, leaving the building. "How unfortunate. Lost again." the man sighed. As he took his sunglasses off, it was James! Both Meowth and the woman took their glasses off to reveal their faces. It was Jessie and Meowth! This trio was part of Team Rocket, the criminal of the Kanto region!

"You keep losing, and we're running out of steam!" Meowth complained. Jessie walked over to the two, sighing. "Did you have to find a trainer with an annoying tick? Like talent?" Jessie sighed, humiliated by her loss.

Later, Meowth was at the store, buying supplies for lunch. "How come I'm the one who's always getting the munchies?..." Meowth sighed. He was about to move when he saw a strange Pokémon! It looked like a bored, scary, and a dangerous one. It was a Croagunk! It looked at Meowth, who gasped and turned back. _"That Croagunk looks like a mean, big bully. Gah! I can't focus on that now! Gotta get back!" _Meowth thought as he began to walk. Just then, Meowth glanced back to see the Croagunk following him! _"Wha!? That thing is following me!? Argh... Don't think that, you fool. You're heading in the same direction as he is!"_ Meowth thought, sweating. He stopped walking, only to see the Toxic Mouth Pokémon stop at the same time! "_Time out. So why stop when I stop? Grr... just have to keep walking!"_ Meowth thought as he walked faster.

He glanced back to see Croagunk running in the same speed! That made the Normal Type Pokémon panic as he ran faster, when he saw the Croagunk running in the same speed as him! _"I have to get out of here before I become the munchie!"_ Meowth thought, panicking. "Hey! Leave me alone!" Meowth shrieked as he ran for the fake Powerzone Gym!

"Guys, help me!" Meowth pleaded. He ran to Jessie and James. "What is it? A new friend?" Jessie asked. "That guy has been following me all over from the store!" Meowth shrieked, pointing at Croagunk. "Ooh! Who's that Pokémon?" Jessie asked, amazed. James brought out his cards to see which Pokémon it is. "Ah! Here it is! Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon! It stores poison in its cheeks, and it sprays poison from its fingertips! It can talk by sucking its cheek sacs in and out!" James explained. "Croak croak." croaked Croagunk. "Creep." Meowth translated. Croagunk kept croaking, like it was saying something.

"Wonder what that's supposed to mean." Jessie asked. "You guys are so boring. What a boring full of paws. How do you stand it? That's what it's sayin'." Meowth explained. "How rude." Both James and Jessie snorted. With that, Croagunk kept croaking. "Say whatever you like. But mind with that look?" Jessie sighed. "Yes, that face. Hold on. Let's see if we could cover up those teeth, so we can be friendlier?" James suggested. He tried to hide Croagunk's teeth, but it proved to be a fatal mistake.

That made Croagunk annoyed as it jabbed James a purple glowing move! James shuddered as he landed on his back, as his forehead grew purple. "Wha- What move was that?" Jessie asked. "It's called Poison Jab!" Meowth answered, reading the card. Croagunk kept on croaking, which Meowth translated that it was still bored after an attack on James. "That's it! I've got it! Be bored no more!" Jessie sneered. Croagunk grew curious as it croaked once more.

**The Heroes' Part**

Meanwhile, Ash and his friends; Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock were making their way to Jublife City for Dawn's first Pokémon Contest. As they were walking, they were stopped by a Pokémon that leaped right in front of them! "A Scizor!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu gasped. "THAT'S a Scizor? Whoa." Hikaru replied, surprised. _"Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon. It intimidates its foes by its claws, and print it with the eye-like pattern." _Dawn'sPokédexbuzzed. "Wow, cool!" Dawn exclaimed. "Scizor! Scizor, can't you slow down for a bit? You don't have to be such a rush!" A girl called to her Pokémon.

As the girl appeared, Brock immediately fell in love. "HELLO! As far as I'm concerned, the only place you should rush to is by my side!" Brock sang as he made a love stance towards the girl, who grew confused. "Really?" The girl asked. Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru sweat-dropped by the reaction. "No. Not again!" Dawn complained as she walked over to the girl. "That Scizor looks great! Is it yours?" Dawn asked. "It sure is! Scizor is my all type fave! Anyway, I heard there's a Gym closeby! Do you all know if that's true?" The girl asked.

"The Gym?" Ash repeated. "I remember that the closest Gym from here is in Oreburgh City!" Hikaru recalled. "Yeah! Like he said, it's past Jublife City!" Ash exclaime. "No! That's not what I mean! I'm talking about a brand new Gym that just opened up! That's what we're looking for!" The girl argued. "A brand new Gym?" Ash asked. "That's... funny." Hikaru muttered, scratching his head. "Chimchar." Chimchar agreed, rubbing the back of its head.

"It's called the Powerzone Gym!" The girl explained. "What do you say we go find it, too!" Ash suggested to Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "I'd love to see how a real Gym operates!" Dawn squealed. "Then, let's all go look for it! Oh, by the way, Minnie's my name!" Minnie explained. "Hi! I'm Ash!" Ash said nicely. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu replied. "My name is Hikaru! A pleasure!" Hikaru explained. "Char!" Chimchar screeched. "I'm Daw! Nice to meet you!" Dawn giggled. "Nice to meet you! C'mon! Let's go!" Minnie called out.

"Right!" Everyone except Brock called.

Brock looked darkened as he sighed. "The name's Brock, whether you break my heart or not." Brock groaned. Later, the five trainers were on their way to find the Powerzone Gym! "To tell you the honest truth, I'm not that very good of a battler at all. Word is, that the Powerzone Gym takes the Pokémon that loses there, and trains the, to make them strong!" Minnie explained. "Like a Daycare, you mean?" Hikaru asked, confused. "Still, that's such a nice thing to do!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Sure is! I figured that they could help me, too!" Minnie assured. Just then, they all saw the Gym! As they went inside, the battle was already underway! It was Croagunk versus another Pokémon! "Use Furn Swipes, Sandslash!" A boy called. The Sandslash made a slash towards Croagunk! The Toxic Mouth Pokémon dodged the attack! "Wow! Look at 'em go!" Ash gasped, amazed. "Sandslash and Croagunk are doing great!" Minne giggled. Both Ash and Dawn took out their Pokédex.

"That's a Sandslash!" Dawn cried. "And that's a Croagunk!" Ash chuckled as he checked the Pokédex. _"Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon. When it runs, or shoves sand in order to hide itself quick!" _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. _"Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. It lives in swamps and forests, where there is very little light. It prefers on moist places." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. The boy's Sandslash aimed a Sand-Attack at Croagunk! "Dodge, then use Poison Jab!" Jessie, disguised as Princess Powerzone called.

Croagunk dodged te Attack and jabbed the Poison Type move on Sandslash! It grew knocked out by the blow. "Sandslash, are you okay?" The boy called out. "Sandslash is unable to battle! Princess Powerzone wins!" James declared. "That's me!" Jessie called out in triumph. The trainer thanked Sandslash for the work as Team Rocket, disguised as Gym Leader workers explained that they will make Sandslash even stronger than before. The boy thanked the three as he returned Sandslash and gave the Pokéball to them.

"So what they say is true!" Dawn smiled as she liked the good deed. "Alright! Excuse me! We'd like a battle, too!" Ash cried. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Me, too! If you don't mind!" Minnie called. Just as the trip turned to accept the challenge, they gasped as they turned their backs to make a plan. "Hey! Did you hear us?" Hikaru called. "Is something wrong?" Ash asked. The trio instantly stood up. "Oh no no no no! Everything couldn't be right! I'm your humble Gym Leader, Princess Powerzone! And I'll battle..." Jessie introduced. "I will!" "Pika Pika!/Chimchar!" The two trainers and their Pokémon called out.

Jessie pointed at Minnie, who cheered for her battle! Hikaru sighed. "Oh man. I could've sworn that I asked first!" Ash groaned. So, everyone watched as the battle between Minnie and Powerzone began. As James explained the rules, Ash and Brock explained to Dawn and Hikaru about the rules of the Gum and what badges they give. "I wonder what kind of badge they have for this Gym..." Hikaru wondered. "Let's find out! Sir! Can I see the Gym Badge before the battle starts?" Dawn called.

_"Yikes! We gave away our last one!"_ Jessie thought, gasped. _"And I haven't had the time to fudge some more!"_ Meowth also thought, sweating. But, James cleared his throat as he showed the heroes the Powerzone Badge! It looked like bottle caps grouped together into three with signs on them! "Wow! That's a Gym Badge, huh?" Dawn asked. "Wow, that's original, alright." Ash replied, confused. "You're not kidding." Brock muttered. "They look a bit peculiar for a badge." Hikaru stated. "Sorry, but they look like plain old bottlecaps to me!" Minne apologized, which grew James into anger.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE PRINCESS' PRIZED CROWN! THE SHINE! THE GLINTS! THE GLAMOUR..." And James continued on until his yelling about the badge was finished. Later, the battle was about to begin. "So, now that we figured each other out, ready?" James asked.

"Ready!" Jessie answered.

"All set!" Minne agreed.

"Minnie! With your ravishing beauty, you've got to win- Agh!" Brock started, but was interrupted by Jessie throwing her glove at him! "Quiet! If that's ow we're scoring, then I will!" Jessie shrieked. "No! Minnie will!" Brock argued. "Fine then! Referee! Referee!" Jessie demanded. James grew startled as he thought pf what might happen to him if he declared the challenger as the winner. "Ugh... The Gym Leader wins!" James groaned. With that, Jessie cheered for herself.

Then, Brock and Jessie got into an argument between themselves about beauty, and to know who will win. Dawn and Hikaru turned to Ash, who grew puzzled by this. "Ash, is Gym Battle always like this?" Dawn asked. "I don't remember a battle starting like this in the beginning. This is a complete waste of time, of they don't start the battle now." Hikaru sighed as he glared at Jessie. Ash shrugged as he smiled sadly.

To be continued...


	16. The Secret Revealed!

**Chapter 16: The Secret Revealed!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Team Rocket were having a problem with their fake Gym plan as they kept losing to skilled trainers who challenged their Gym; the Powerzone Gym. That's when Meowth met Croagunk who followed him back from the store. With that, Jessie made a plan to make their plan going by using Croagunk for the Gym matches against trainers. The plan was going smooth when they beat a challenger that had a Sandslash.

Unfortuately, the plan was interrupted when Ash and the others arrived to try the fake Gym out! Jessie hesitantly decided to battle Minnie, a trainer who owns a Scizor. There has been some consequences before the battle even began as there were some noisy arguments about the badges and the predicted winner. But now, the battle was finally about to begin.

"And now, begin!" James declared. "Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" Jessie cried. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon fired off the poison needles, aimed at Scizor! "Scizor, dodge with Quick Attack!" Minnie yelled. The Pincer Pokémon dodged all the needles and charged right at Croagunk! "Whoa!" Ash gasped. "How fast is a Scizor!?" Hikaru exclaimed, as his eyes widen in shock. "Chim!" Chimchar shrieked in amazement. "Scizor, use Slash!" Minnie shouted. Croagunk was slashed by the direct hit move!

Jessie panicked as she prepared a move, that is, it was interrupted when Scigor knocked Croagunk out with Metal Claw! "Alright!" Ash cried out happily. "That was fast! I didn't expect that!" Hikaru snickered. "Good work, Scizor!" Minnie giggled. "Scizor." Scizor replied, proud of itself. "That means we win, right sir?" Minnie asked James, who was speechless by the quick loss. "Uh... Uh... Croagunk... is... Is... Unable to... To..." James stammered.

With James stalling, Croagunk was able to recover with a flash! "What!?" Minnie gasped. "That Gym Leader sure is skillful all right." Dawn stated. "Yeah, but not the referee." Brock grunted. "Referees don't take too long for call, right!" Hikaru asked, glaring at the referee and Jessie! "Let's see now, where were we? Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" Jessie sneered. However, instead of using Poison Sting, it began to use Brick Break!

"Scizor! Dodge that!" Minnie cried. As Scizor dodged the Fighting Type move, Hessie ordered another Brick Break, which made a hit towards Scizor! "!" Both Minnie and Hikaru gasped by the hit! "Now, finish this up with Poison Jab!" Jessie yelled. Croagunk once again jabbed Scizor, knocking it out! Everyone on the sidelines gasped, including Minnie! "No! Scizor!" Minnie called. "Scizor is unable to battle! The winner is Princess Powerzone!" James declared quickly.

"That's me!" Jessie giggled with her lucky victory. "That was weird..." Hikaru growled. "What's weird?" Ash asked. "With Croagunk knocked out, the referee didn't call Minnie the winner quick, but he announced Croagunk's victory quickre than the other battle!" Hikaru explained, sweating. "I see your point..." Brock replied, staring at where Princess Powerzone and Croagunk were having a victory dance, except Croagunk.

Minnie thanked Scizor for the help in the battle. The others walked to her. "That was a tough battle!" Dawn sighed sadly. "Well, I never expected it to be easy." Minnie sighed, disappointed with her loss. "..." Hikaru grew silent as he glared at Jessie and James. James flinched by the glare. _"Eek! Don't tell me that the twerp is starting to figure my lousy referee calling out!?"_ James thought, sweating. But, to his relief, Hikaru didn't say anything.

"You're right! But we're nice... So..." Jessie giggled. "We'll take Scizor!" Jessie shouted, burning up with determination. "And we'll train the loser to win!" James shouted out, firing up. "You may be the loss course, but your Scizor isn't!" Meowth snickered. Dawn and Hikaru grew offensive with that response. "Hey! That's not nice!" Dawn argued. "Can't you even a little respect to challengers?" Hikaru asked, sighing angrily.

With that, the trio apologized as they politely recited that they will take care of Scizor for a little while. "But, it's nice that you will help Scizor out!" Minnie chuckled nervously. "And help we will!" Jessie replied, smiling. Minnie once again thanked Scizor for the hard work and returned him to its Pokéball. Then, she gave it to the fake Gym members, which she didn't know who it actually was.

"Okay, so now it's our turn to battle!" Ash replied, grinning. "Sorry, but my empty stomach is telling me that it's time for lunch!" Jessie giggled. "You've got to be kidding." Hikaru groaned, disappointed with the "Gym Leader". "And look here, my Croagunk is so tuckered up from battle, that it can't catch its breath." Jessie explained,mad she gestured to the Poison-Fighting Type Pokémon. Croagunk was croaking as it sucked its poison sacs fast from in and out.

The group was confused by this. "Am I seeing things? Croagunk looks fine!" Dawn objected. "Well, I'm hungry. So, why don't we all take a lunch break?" Brock suggested. "Sure! That's fine!" Ash agreed. "Now that you mention, I'm starting to get hungry as well." Hikaru sighed, hearing his stomach growl. "And Minnie, you can join us if you want to!" Brock invited. "Thanks! I will!" Minnie giggled as she left the group for lunch. Hikaru slowly glanced back, hoping that he could have some challenge.

Later, lunch was over. As the group entered the Powerzone Gym again, Jessie and Croagunk were all set to battle! "I'll be battling, you next!" Jessie stated, gesturing towards Hikaru. Ash again groaned that he couldn't battle, but got over it. Hikaru only scoffed as he said that he expected the battle to be a challenge. "Chimchar, I want you to watch and see more of the battle!" Hikaru explained, smoothing Chimchar's fur. The Chimp Pokémon gave a protest, but reluctantly agreed.

"Eevee, time for a battle!" Hikaru called, sending his Evolution Pokémon out. "Uei Uei!" Eevee called out. Eevee turned to see Hikaru, who smiled at her. "Eevee, this is a Gym battle, as in your first battle. So, brace yourself!" Hikaru explained. Eevee blushed and nodded as it faced Croagunk! "What!? Eevee!? No no no!" Jessie shrieked. Hikaru glared with the rejection.

"What, is there a problem with Eevee?" Hikaru asked, narrowing his eyes. James and Meowth freaked out by the narrowing glare. "No no!" James answered, sweating. "Our Princess never liked this Pokémon before, so that's why the rejection!" Meowth explained. Eevee grew insulted as she stuck out her tongue at Jessie, who grew red with anger. "So, let the battle begin!" James declared, starting the battle.

**Princess Powerzone (Jessie): Croagunk VS Hikaru: Eevee**

"Croagunk, use Poison Jab!" Jessie ordered. Croagunk made an attempt to jab Eevee, who swiftly dodged the move! "Too slow! Eevee, spin with a Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. Eevee, spun in the air, while launching the Ghost Type move! It exploded on Croagunk as it backed away. "Oh my!" Jessie gasped. "Oh, that's not all! Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru ordered. Eevee wasted no time blasting Croagunk again with the special move!

Croagunk had the same result as it stepped back. "Oh yeah? Take a Brick Break, then!" Jessie snapped. Croagunk slammed Eevee away! "No you don't! Counter with Shadow Tail!" Hikaru called. "Wait, Shadow Tail? Eevee can't learn that move!" Ash exclaimed. "Wait! Take a look!" Brock called. Eevee released a Shadow Ball, then mixed it with her Iron Tail! The tail glowed purple with purple electricity!

"I see now! A Shadow Ball and an Iron Tail combo for the Contest! Amazing!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pish posh! Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" Jessie growled. The Poison Type move as launched, but it was repelled by the Shadow Tail combo! It smashed Croagunk to the wall, knocking it out! It groaned with swirls on its eyes! "Hikaru did it! He won!" Minnie exclaimed. "So, what do you say to that, referee?" Brock asked.

Again, James tried to stall for Jessie and Croagunk, but no matter how long he stalled, Croagunk couldn't get up! "*sigh* Croagunk is unable to battle. So, the winner is Hikaru Platinum, from Twinleaf Town." James sighed.

**Hikaru: Winner**

"We did it, Eevee!" Hikaru cried, running to his Pokémon, and hugged her, making her blush! Chimchar ran to his trainer and messed up his black hair! "Oy... If I had to battle twice, I would be knocked out already." Meowth sighed as he dragged Croagunk away. With that, Jessie laughed, saying what a fun battle it was. "Nicely done! So, shall we get to round two?" Jessie laughed. Everyone grew perplexed to hear the statement. "What!?" Hikaru gasped.

"What about his badge?" Ash asked. "At the Powerzone Gym, you need to win at least two battles!" Meowth lied. "Rules are rules! After all..." James taunted. "That's not fair to him at all!" Dawn complained. "I thought you said this is a one on one?" Hikaru asked. Chimchar and Eevee protested, too! Jessie ignored the protest, and sent out Dustox! Hikaru sighed as he began to call out Chimchar, but was stopped by Jessie! She chose Ash's Pikachu for the battle!

"Hold it right there! Pikachu belongs to Ash! And I'm the one battling you! What sort of stupid rule is this!?" Hikaru snapped. Jessie and James gulped by that, and said they were kidding. "So, battle begin!" James called. Just as Hikaru made an order, a mechanical hand grabbed Chimchar, Eevee, and Pikachu! "What the!?" Hikaru gasped. "Pikachu!" Ash called, shocked. "Who did that!?" Minnie gasped.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now there's a name!"

"Putting the good doers at their places!"

"Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Pika Pi!/Chim!/Uei!" Pikachu, Chimchar, and Eevee cried out for their trainers! "Pikachu!" Ash gasped. "They have Scizor, too!" Minnie shouted. "I should've known!" Hikaru growled. "How does Team Rocket do that?" Brock asked, bewildered. Team Rocket just laughed as they began to fly away. James noticed that Croagunk is being left behind! "Say, isn't Croagunk part of the crew?" James asked. "Croagunk's cheeks freak me out!" Jessie snapped.

Everyone made a run for the balloon, which Brock stopped to see Croagunk, then continued running! "Starly, I choose you!" Ash called, sending his Starling Pokémon out. "Shinx, I need your help!" Hikaru called, calling for the Flash Pokémon. Shinx and Starly appeared! Shinx distracted Team Rocket with Spark, while Starly popped the balloon, by using Quick Attack three times! As the balloon landed, the three freed Pokémon ran for their trainers!

"We're not through yet!" Jessie snapped. "Pikachu and Chimchar's ours!" James shouted. "Dustox, your turn!" Jessie called. Just as Dustox was called, Ash and Hikaru already made a move for their Pokémon! "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. "Chimchar, use Ember! Shinx, use Spark! And Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called to his three Pokémon. The four Pokémon struck Team Rocket with their combo attack! Once again, they were sent blasting off!

"Maybe we could run a real Gym..." James sighed. "When you become a real man!" Jessie shrieked. "Man, that's a big deal." Meowth groaned. "Mime mime mime." Mime Jr. sighed. "Wobba! Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet cried. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

It was evening, as Minnie promised to return all the stolen Pokémon back to their original owners. Then, the group saw Croagunk, who decided to join Brock. Brock accepted Croagunk as he caught it with his second Pokéball. Croagunk was caught by Brock! Just as the four heroes were about to leave, Brock made a gesture of love to Minnie, until Croagunk interrupted Brock with a Poison Jab attack!

Everyone grew confused, then all laughed. So, they all waved goodbye except Brock who was unconscious by the Poison Jab attack. For now, the heroes had a new teammate, while Eevee had her first battle! What will the heroes occur next?

To be continued...


	17. Buneary To Love!

**Chapter 17: Buneary To Love!**

"WHAT! No way!" Dawn screeched. A couple of wild Starlys flew out of a tree, startled by the scream. It was morning, as the scene showed a Pokémon waking up, curling its soft ears, annoyed to hear a loud noise. To the heroes, Ash and Pikachu woke up to hear another screech of Dawn. As Ash woke, he saw that Hikaru and Brock were already awake and dressed. Brock was making breakfast, while Hikaru was brushing Shinx's fur, which she loved.

"Dawn, what's wrong!?" Ash called. Just as he was about to enter the tent, Dawn made a threat to the Pallet Town trainer. "Don't you dare come in here! My hair's a mess, and no one sees it!" Dawn hissed. Ash tensed by this, and sighed. "C'mon, Dawn! That's what hats are for!" Ash assured. In the tent, Dawn was in a really bad mood. Her hair was tangled and mixed up! "Typical response from a kid! Ash, unlike your 'I don't care how I look' appearance, I take my looks seriously!" Dawn snapped.

"It's just not worth it to be with hairs!" Ash explained. "That's your opinion!" Dawn snapped. Brock sighed with another argument between the two. "See? You're seeing typical types in this family. But, I'm sure you'll get used to it." Brock explained. Croagunk just croaked and croaked. Hikaru was finished brushing Shinx, who thanked him with a loving lick. He went near Dawn's test and chuckled. "If you want your hair to be smooth and sparkling again, I can do it for you." Hikaru volunteered.

"Really!? Then you've got to come in here!" Dawn squealed. Hikaru nodded as he went inside the tent. "Hey! How come Hikaru gets to go in!?" Ash protested. "Because unlike you Ash, Hikaru also takes his appearance seriously." Dawn answered angrily.

As Hikaru entered the tent, his eyes grew wide in surprise. "Geez... You really do need a hair wash." Hikaru grumbled as he grabbed his brush and began to brush Dawn's hair. "Thanks for helping, Hikaru." Dawn replied, blushing. "Hey, it's what I do for people!" Hikaru chuckled as he kept brushing. Soon, he was finished as he thought Dawn's hair looked flat again. However, the blue long hair poofed into mess again! Piplup laughed by the look.

"Gah! Argh... This is completely a tragic!" Hikaru groaned. "You said it... What do I do with this mess?" Dawn grumbled as she twitched with her messy hair. Hikaru looked around for a hair smoother, but couldn't find any. Just as he was about to give up, he stared at Piplup who kept laughing at Dawn's messy hair! "Aha! That's it!" Hikaru called, snapping his fingers. "That's what?" Dawn asked. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam on Dawn!" Hikaru called.

"What!? Why?" Dawn shrieked. "Trust me. Do it, Piplup!" Hikaru exclaimed, winking at the blushing girl. Piplup nodded as he used the Water Type move on Dawn's hair! A couple of bubbles floated out of Dawn's tent!

Ash and Brock saw the bubbles with their Pokémon and with Chimchar, Eevee, and Shinx coming out of the tent! "Huh!? What was that for? That's weird!" Ash muttered. Brock was peeling off the last potato. "I think it was to fix her hair!" Brock guessed.

Just as Brock was about to put the last potato in the bowl, it slipped out of his hand and rolled to Croagunk! It stared at it, curiously. "Hey, could you pass it here for me?" Brock asked the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Croagunk croaked as it looked at Brock, then at the potato, then back at Brock with a smirk. "Please. Do me a favor!" Brock pleaded. With that, Croagink picked up the potato and threw it into the air! It headed straight for Ash! Ash backed up to catch, only to fall with Dawn!

Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder as he caught the potato! Hikaru came out to see the catch in time! Both him and his Pokémon were amazed with the amazing catch and jump! Meanwhile, the Pokémon, which turned out to be a Buneary peeked out of the bushes, to see Pikachu landing on the ground like a handsome man! Buneary's eyes shined gleefully as it began to fall in love. "Nice catch, Pikachu!" Brock complimented as he took the potato from the Electric Type.

Both Ash and Dawn groaned as they got up. "Ash, watch where you're going next time, will you?" Dawn mumbled. "Hey, what's with the look?" Ash asked, noticing Dawn's hair. "Check it out! Isn't it gorgeous? It was from Piplup's Bubblebeam, thanks to Hikaru's idea, that is!" Dawn giggled as she held onto Hikaru. "Uh... Yeah, sort of." Hikaru nervously laughed. "Wow, I'm impressed!" Brock exclaimed. "What a great way to use Bubblebeam!" Ash stated.

"Of course, it works on both boys and girls! So, why not let the Bubblebeam do it to you, too?" Dawn suggested. "I wouldn't need it, thanks to my hat!" Ash chuckled, then gasped. The gang turned to see Aipom wearing Ash's hat! It began to run away, then! "H-Hey! Aipom! Give me back my hat!" Ash pleaded as he ran after Aipom! Pikachu made a chase after Aipom!

It used Quick Attack to pursue and take back Ash's hat! Unfortunately, the hat covered Pikachu's sight as he didn't notice a motorcycle driving towards him! "Look out!" The woman yelled. Luckily, a Buneary jumped down and saved Pikachu from the accident! Ash and Aipom made it in time to see Pikachu safe. "Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked his partner. Pikachu agreed as Ash thanked Buneary for the help. "So, Buneary, huh?" Hikaru asked, checking his Pokédex.

_"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. When it senses danger, it perks its ears up and hide and when it gets cold, it curls itself to get warm." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Wow! That was awesome, when you scooped up Pikachu like that!" Dawn exclaimed, amazed. Pikachu thanked Buneary for the help too, only to cause Buneary to blush and hide its face! It then hopped away, escaping! "Aw... I really wanted to catch that Buneary!" Dawn moaned.

Officer Jenny then scolded Ash and Pikachu for not being careful when they were crossing the road carefully. "Sorry, Officer Jenny." Ash apologized. "It's so great that you're here to help us again!" Dawn exclaimed. Officer Jenny grew confused by her words. "Don't you remember me? It's me! Dawn!" Dawn called. She tried to convince Offir Jenny that they met, not knowing that she wasn't the same Officer Jenny.

"You still have a lot to learn." Brock snickered. He showed the three a photo on where all Officer Jennys were taken in a festival once. "It's just like with the Nurse Joys!" Hikaru muttered, sighing. "I wish I've been there, too! But you're here! And I'm here, too! The name's Brock, and my dream is to become a Pokémon Breeder!" Brock said in love. Officer Jenny then explained that she was the officer from Jublife City, while the one who helped them worked in Sandgem Town.

Brock then grew fired up as he talked more of true love until he got jabbed by Poison Jab from Croagunk in the stomach! "Or... Maybe I could be wrong..." Brock moaned as he was dragged away by his Toxic Mouth Pokémon. "By the way, have you seen these people?" Jenny asked, showing the three a photo with three strange looking suspects.

"I don't think we have." Hikaru answered, snickering by the silly looks of the suspects. Officer Jenny explained that there have some thieving of machine works and devices in a factory once. She warned the three to be careful of the thieves as she drove away.

Later, the group were having breakfast with Ash having a plan. "You know, I've been thinking to catch that Buneary!" Ash explained. Dawn protested to Ash that she needed some more Pokémon to enter the Jublife Contest. "She's right, Ash. You could give her a chance to catch that Buneary." Hikaru agreed. Dawn blushed lightly as Brock tried to tell Dawn that she had only started, only causing Dawn to yell at Brock.

A few minutes passed, as they kept on eating. Dawn noticed that Croagunk hadn't finished, even halfway. "Why isn't Croagunk eating much? Does it have a stomachache?" Dawn asked. "No way! Croagunk just like to eat at its own pace!" Brock explained. Just then, Hikaru noticed Chimchar sighing. He walked over to his starter, and smiled. "What's wrong, buddy?" Hikaru asked, rubbing Chimchar's stomach, causing him to giggle. The Fire Type Pokémon nuzzled on Hikaru's arms.

Suddenly, Croagunk made a jab towards the bush, revealing Buneary! "It's Buneary!" Both Ash and Dawn gasped in delight. Buneary made a "hop" for it, trying to escape. Ash and Dawn chased after it with their Pokémon! "What about all the dishes?" Brock called. "I'll do them later!" Ash called. Dawn agreed to do them later, too. Both Hikaru and Brock sighed as Hikaru decided to follow the two. Chimchar leaped onto Hikaru's shoulder, with Shinx and Eevee following behind!

Hikaru managed to catch up with Ash and Dawn, only to see that Dawn was preparing to battle Buneary! "Piplup! It's time to use Peck!" Dawn cried. Piplup made an aim towards Buneary, who dodged! "That's some speed!" Ash exclaimed, amazed. "You can say that again." Hikaru replied. "Okay, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. The Water Type starter blasted some bubbles at the Normal Type Pokémon, only to see that Bineary froze the bubbles with an Ice Beam!

"It froze Bubblebeam!" Ash stated. "That was one of Buneary's special move, Ice Beam!" Brock explained, arriving at the scene. Then, Buneary punched Piplup with its ears, causing it to get dizzy! It then made a dance to Pikachu, unaware by the others! "That was a move?" Ash asked. "That was... Dizzy Punch! When it makes contact, there's a high chance that the opponent can get dizzy!" Hikaru explained. "So, I just have to stand here and do nothing!?" Dawn shrieked.

"First, put Piplup in its Pokéball! Then, send it out again!" Brock answered. Dawn nodded as she was about to return Piplup, only to see that Buneary finished Piplup off with another new move! "That was Bounce! An impressive power!" Brock gasped. Dawn sighed as she returned Piplup. "Everything I try to do gets messed up!" Dawn sighed. "Dawn..." Hikaru sighed, disappointed with his childhood friend's loss.

"Okay, Ash! Give it all you've got!" Dawn replied, gesturing to the Pallet Town trainer. "Alright, then! Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked his starter. Pikachu nodded as he made a battle stance towards Buneary, who only hid its face again! "It's doing it again!" Hikaru said, perplexed. Then, everyone figured that Buneary has a crush on Pikachu! "How do we battle in this situation, then?" Ash moaned. Hikaru shrugged, showing a sad smile.

"Maybe Buneary likes Electric Types?" Dawn guessed. "Hey, I think I know why." Hikaru replied, remembering the time back. "I think when Pikachu caught the potato that was flying up, Buneary saw how Pikachu caught it and landed! That must be the reason why it likes Pikachu!" Hikaru explained. "You can't rationalize love!" Brock grumbled as he grew fired up, like with Officer Jenny. "Seriously?!" Hikaru snapped. "Guess I have no choice! I'm catching that Buneary!-" Ash growled.

Suddenly, Buneary grew annoyed with the trainers as she prepared an Ice Beam! "ICE BEAM COMING!" Hikaru bellowed, but it was too late. As the others tried to react, the Ice Beam was already done, freezing everyone! Buneary felt happy to complete its task as it now danced around with Pikachu! What could happen to the heroes when they are frozen as Buneary goes with Pikachu?

To be continued...


	18. Dawn's First Catch!

**Chapter 18: Dawn's First Catch!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", it was a rough morning for Dawn as Hikaru helped her out with her messy hair. When the hair problem was over, Aipom's mischief had caused Pikachu to nearly collapse by Officer Jenny's bike! When the scolding of safety as done, the heroes confronted the same Buneary during breakfast as Dawn made an attempt to catch it with Piplup, only to be defeated by Bounce and Dizzy Punch! Then, just as Ash was going to battle Buneary, the heroes became frozen by Ice Beam, due to Buneary's annoyance. What's going to happen now?

Few seconds passed after Buneary left with Pikachu. What the Normal Type Pokémon didn't know was that they had Chimchar, a Fire Type Pokémon who melted little of the ice. It freed itself, then got a little cold. As it shook off the cold, Chimchar saw the frozen heroes, including his trainer! That gave him a shock as he used Ember to free Hikaru, Shinx, and Eevee!

"Ugh... That was... so cold..." Hikaru groaned as he rubbed his head. "Shin..." Shinx moaned. "Uei..." Eevee agreed. The three of them snapped out of confusion as they all thanked Chimchar with a loving hug. Chimchar blushed as he hugged them back. "Alright, now. Where did Buneary take Pikachu?" Hikaru asked, not seeing that the others are frozen, too! Shinx used her nose to track down Buneary's scent and lead the way!

"!" Hikaru gasped, seeing Pikachu and Buneary, with Starly! Pikachu and Starly looked fine, but Buneary was crying for some reason. "H-Hey, Buneary. What's wrong?" Hikaru asked. Buneary only kept sobbing, not looking at Pikachu. Even if he couldn't understand Pokémon language, Hikaru figured it out. Pikachu had rejected Buneary, annoyed that she danced with him, without asking, and freezing his trainer.

So, after seeing Buneary crying, Pikachu tried to find a way to apologize to it. However, there was no luck. "Look Buneary, Pikachu says that he's sorry. So, can't you forgive him once?" Hikaru asked. Just before the Rabbit Pokémon answered, it's ears perked up! "!" Hikaru grew startled. He remembered what the Pokédex had said. When Buneary sensed danger, its ears perk up quick! "Look out!" Hikaru yelled, but it was too late.

A mechanical glass prisoner Buneary, which was connected to a big, strange robot! "What the!? Who is this? What is the meaning of this!?" Hikaru demanded. When he heard laughing voices, he knew who it was. "Starly, get the others!" Hikaru called. Starly nodded as it flew to find Ash and the others (who were frozen). Chimchar, Eevee, Shinx, and Pikachu prepared for a battle as they saw the familiar trio!

"Team Rocket! You crooks again!?" Hikaru snapped. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, while Hikaru's team used Ember, Hidden Power, and Shadow Ball! It all collided with the robot, only to be hurting Buneary! "!?" Hikaru and the four Pokémon gasped. "Hahaha! Go ahead and zap us! You're girlfriend will get hurt, too!" Meowth laughed. "Damn it! Now what!?" Hikaru growled as he gritted his teeth. If they attacked, Buneary will take most of the damage!

"If you try to attack us with special moves, most of it will go to your false target!" James laughed, gesturing to Buneary. "Special moves? Then, what about physical moves? Eevee, use Iron Tail! Shinx, use Spark! And Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. Once again, the attacks were made, but again, most of it damaged Buneary! "What!?" Hikaru growled. "Oopsie! We forgot that even physical moves will hurt your little friend!" Jessie cackled. "This isn't good at all!" Hikaru grunted angrily.

Meanwhile, Croagunk walked down the path to where Ash and the others went, only to see them frozen! The Toxic Mouth Pokémon took a moment to stare at them, until it destroyed the ice with Poison Jab! The three trainers shook with a cold. "Man, that was cold!" Ash shuddered as he shivered from the cold. "Thanks for getting us out of there, with one shot no less." Brock thanked Croagunk. Croagunk just croaked, until Starly came by! "What, Starly!?" Ash called.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was having a struggle against Team Rocket, which they stil had Buneary captured! "Damn... Now what!?" Hikaru growled. Pikachu lost the will to fight, especially when it could hit Buneary. "Now that our yellow paw is down, you're gonna be nice?" Meowth cackled. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. Eevee and Shinx gasped with Pikachu's response. "What!? Pikachu..." Hikaru gasped, shocked with the surrendering decision. "Then, you'll see what your ride will be like!" Jessie laughed.

A glass captured Pikachu, along with Buneary! "Oh no!" Hikaru should, angered. "So, twerp? You gonna be nice and hand in your Pokémon? Or do you want to let both Pikachu and Buneary suffer!" James asked, sneering. "Shut up! Threaten me all you want! My decision won't change!" Hikaru yelled. Chimchar and the other Pokémon agreed along. "Pikachu!" Pikachu demanded. "Pikachu is saying to let go of Buneary now!" Meowth snickered. "Well, not happening! That's what you get for bargaining with Team Rocket!" Jessie laughed evilly.

"Pikachu!" Ash called. Everyone saw Ash, Dawn, and Brock running along! "You're all late, guys!" Hikaru snapped. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried happily. "How did they get both of them!?" Dawn gasped.

"Listen, is that an annoying voice that I hear?"

"Well, it's shrieking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers at their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"You twerps are too late! If you thought Pikachu was going to save Buneary's ears, then you made a mistake!" Jessie cackled. "Bun bun bun!" Buneary shrieked as it punched the glass with Dizzy Punch! "Your cute ears are no match for the twerp-proof Team Rocket glass!" Jessie laughed. "And since Pikachu agreed to be with us, all you twerps can do is mope around!" Meowth laughed. Team Rocket laughed with their words.

Pikachu had it! He couldn't stand Team Rocket at all, being captured and all. He began to use Iron Tail on the prison glass! "Don't worry, guys! I'll get you out of there- Wah!" Ash started to run towards the robot, but stopped when Meowth used the robot's pincers to snap at Ash! "Can't keep the hands to ourselves, eh?" Meowth sneered. "When it comes to raffles, we win it!" Jessie taunted. "Today is too easy for us, anyway!" James laughed. Just then, they heard a horn noise, which was Officer Jenny in her motorcycle!

"Jenny's here!" Brock gasped with happiness. "Those are the three! The factory thieves!" Jenny snapped as she revealed the photo, which was actually Team Rocket disguised as some common thieves! James and Meowth grew startled and groaned. "Now, who's that photo genetic female?" Jessie giggled. "I told you not to put a peace sigh in front of th camera!" James groaned. "Dummy!" Meowth snapped. "Excuse me! But I'm an actress here!" Jessie snarled.

"Why are they dressed like that?" Jenny asked, confused. "They are a group called Team Rocket, and they steal Pokémon from people!" Hikaru explained. Jenny nodded and glared back at Team Rocket. Pikachu kept using Iron Tail, and smashed his glass prison! "Gah! So much for twerp proof!" James gasped. "Meowth, do something to protect our investment!" Jessie demanded. "Let's see them Iron Tail this!" Meowth growled as he pressed the button to rocket up!

The robot began to rocket towards the sky! Pikachu refused to give up hope! He ran over to where Buneary was and smashed the glass with Iron Tail! "That Iron Tail always amazes me! Great job, Pikachu! Now, use Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed. "Okay, Buneary! You help out Pikachu with Ice Beam!" Dawn ordered. Both Pokémon obeyed as they fired their special attacks, destroying and freezing the rocket boosters! "WE HATE BEING GROUNDED!" Team Rocket screamed as their machine began crashing down, after Pikachu and Buneary jumped off!

Ash caught Pikachu, while Dawn caught Buneary! Team Rocket groaned as they were bruised from the fall. "I hate machines." Jessie mumbled. "Spending fortune on all these parts." James groaned. "Guess it's all rubble rousers now." Meowth muttered. Officer Jenny faced Team Rocket and grew really mad. "Alright! You three are under arrest!" Jenny snapped. Team Rocket immediately began to run away. "We need to make some pay checks!" Team Rocket shrieked. "Stop, thieves!" Jenny demanded, chasing them on her motorcycle. "You sound like the twerps!" They yelled as they disappeared.

"There goes the natural of her way!" Brock muttered. "She must've been good at school, too!" Ash joked. "That's not funny, Ash." Hikaru muttered. "Chim..." Chimchar agreed. "What? It was a joke!" Ash explained. "I'm so glad that you're safe, Buneary!" Dawn sighed. She and Buneary hugged each other happily. "Hey! Why don't you come along with us?" Dawn asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "It looks to me that Pikachu agrees!" Brock chuckled. Buneary went up to Dawn's head, and said some loving language to it!

Dawn, however explained that she'll need to battle Buneary in order for her to join. The Normal Type Pokémon agreed and made a battle hop! Ash and Hikaru agreed to her that this is finally her chance! "Okay! Piplup, I choose you!" Dawn cried, sending her Pokémon out. As Piplup appeared, Dawn said to him that this was their big chance to catch their first new friend.

Piplup has agreed. "Okay, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn yelled. Bubblebeam was fired at Buneary, who dodged by a jump! "Whoa! Heads up, Dawn! It's right behind you!" Ash called. "Okay, Piplup! Jump! Then, use Peck!" Dawn shouted. Piplup dodged Bounce and aimed Peck at Buneary, but missed! "You're doing great, Piplup!" Dawn cried. "Hey, this is getting good!" Ash exclaimed. "The two of them are getting better than before!" Hikaru stated.

"Now, Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. As Piplup shot Bubblebeam, Buneary shot Ice Beam! They collided, creating an explosion! As the smoke cleared, Buneary startled Piplup with an incoming Dizzy Punch! "Look out! That Dizzy Punch can set Piplup over again!" Brock warned. "On it! Piplup, dodge! Then, use Peck!" Dawn desperately cried. Piplup dodged all the attacks, and pecked Buneary away with Peck! Buneary tumbled on the grass!

Dawn knew now that this was her chance! "Okay, Pokéball! Let's go!" Dawn yelled, throwing an empty Pokéball at Buneary! It sucked it inside, and began to shake. Everyone waited for it to stop. "Come on! You can't let me down! Dawn snapped. After for a few seconds, the Pokéball stopped shaking! Dawn grew amazed and happy. She ran to it, picked it up, and raised it above her head! "Alright! Buneary is now all mine!" Dawn squealed with happiness. "Piplup!" Piplup cried happily.

The two of them danced happily to catch a new friend. "Well, Dawn! You finally did it!" Ash exclaimed. "That's great!" Brock chuckled. "It's great to see you happy and to have a new friend like this," Hikaru sighed. "Come on out, Buneary!" Dawn called. As Buneary came out of the Pokéball, she and Dawn hugged each other. "I'm sure that our first Contest will be no sweat!" Dawn giggled.

So, at last, Dawn caught herself a new friend, and a new Pokémon, who was called Buneary. How will she do in the Jublife Pokémon Contest? Find out in a few more chapters!

To be continued...


	19. Fake Pokétches?

**Chapter 19:** **Fake Pokétches****!?**

"Now, Skarmory! Use Steel Wing!" A boy called. A metallic bird Pokémon flew up into the air and had its wings glow up in the sky! "Altaria! Use Double Team, now!" A girl called. A cloud, big bird Pokémon created clones of itself! Once they were all in a circle, they were all beginning to dance with a spin! Meanwhile, Ash and his friends have finally arrived in Jublife City for Dawn and Hikaru's first Pokémon Contest! They all saw some Coordinators practicing off their moves for the Contest!

"Wow. Coordinators mean business!" Brock stated, amazed with the other trainers' hard work. "Yeah! And it won't be long now for the two of you!" Ash exclaimed, smiling at both Dawn and Hikaru. They nodded and turned to their Pokémon. Dawn had Buneary and Piplup besides her. Hikaru had Chimchar and Shinx next to him. "Piplup, Buneary, are you two ready to go?" Dawn asked. The two Pokémon nodded, determined. "Chimchar, Shinx, are you two also ready?" Hikaru asked, giving them a wink.

Both Chimchar and Shinx nodded with Shinx blushing with the wink. Dawn first insisted on trying to find something before she and Hikaru could register for the Contest. So, she grabbed her Jublife City guidebook, and looked around for a location. Ash was completely confused on what they were looking for. "Okay, I give. What in the world are we looking for?" Ash asked, impatient. "A Pokétch Shop!" Dawn answered. "Poké-what?" Ash asked. That alarms Dawn.

"What!? You've never heard of a Pokétch before?" Dawn gasped. Hikaru sighed by this. "Dawn... Ash is from Kanto. The Pokétches don't get to the other regions that much." Hikaru explained. "Well, I guess I haven't heard of it." Ash said sheepishly. Just then, the heroes saw an advertisement of a new modeled Pokétch! _"Feast your eyes on the new full-packaged Pokétch! They're like a computer on your wrist, helping of what you need, and to make you look cool! Pokétches are on stock now!"_ The woman in the ads announced.

After it was done, Ash finally understood the thoughts. "Oh yeah! I've heard of those things!" Ash exclaimed. "It's no surprise. They're all over on TV." Brock stated. "They're all over in Sinnoh, if I add." Hikaru added, smirking. Dawn flipped to he page of where a girl shows her Pokétch! "Yeah! And here, too! It's a must have for Top Coordinators! So, that means, I've got to get one, too!" Dawn giggled. So, the heroes went to the Pokétch shop to buy a Pokétch, until...

"What!? You've got no more left!?" Dawn shrieked. "Apparently, the representative of the Pokétch Company came in the store, and took it all back." The manager explained. "What for?" Dawn asked. "It's probably because of the manufacturing glitch." The manager guessed. That brought Dawn down to her despair. The four left the store, with the saddened Dawn. "Ohh... I really wanted to wear a Pokétch before my first Contest!" Dawn groaned.

"Hey, don't let it bum you out!" Ash encouraged. "Hey, I've got it! Why don't we have a quick lunch?" Brock suggested. That brought Dawn up to her determination! "Lunch is munch! I could really go for a triple fudge sundae with a cherry on top!" Dawn growled. Hikaru sweat dropped by this. "What's with the predator eyes?" Hikaru moaned. Just then, they heard a crowd, surrounding some clowns who had some Pokétches. Some trainers and other people came over to buy!

"I want one!"

"Me, too!"

"Me three!"

"That's right! Gather around!" The woman clown called. "Plus, there will be no charges!" The man clown explained. When that was said, more people gathered around to collect some! "There you go! You could get some Pokétches from those clowns!" Ash exclaimed. Dawn felt really excited about this, and ran to the crowd wanting to get one. She pushed some people out of the way to get one! "Awesome! I've just got to have one, too!" Dawn exclaimed happily.

As Dawn pushed her way through, Hikaru noticed that the clowns grew startled to see Dawn. Then, he saw the three clowns turning their backs for a while. "Hey! Is everything all right there? You look a bit... Shocked." Hikaru called with suspicion. Immediately, the three clowns turned back with some cheerful smiles. "Oh no! Everything is right!" The woman clown answered. "And for giving us your worry, you can take these, along with your... eh... girlfriend here!" The man clown stammered, handing a blue and a pink Pokétch to the two.

Both Hikaru and Dawn blushed as they turned away from each other. They both accepted the Pokétches anyway. "Really? Thank you so much!" Dawn complimented. All of a sudden, the two clowns gave Ash and Brock a blue Pokétch, too! Ash looked a bit troubled with the Pokétch. "Thanks, but I don't really need one." Ash tried to explain. "Don't sell yourselves short!" The two clowns interrupted. "Just be sure to wear it all times!" The man assured.

So, the four heroes went to a nearby park to check out their Pokétches. Dawn seemed more psyched than the boys, though. She raised the Pokétch high, squealing with delight. "I guess dreams do really come true! I just got to win that Jublife Contest, now!" Dawn exclaimed. "What, you consider these as good luck charms for your Contest?" Hikaru teased. Dawn only pouted and turned away.

Just then, a Shinx appeared! "Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!" The Shinx snapped. It was glaring at the Pokétch that Dawn was wearing. "Whoa, what is that?" Ash asked, amazed by the look. "It's a Shinx!" Hikaru answered. As Ash's Pokédex finished its words about Shinx, the Flash Pokémon kept growling at Dawn! "Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!" The Shinx barked. "Uh oh. Why is it barking at me so much?" Dawn wondered, puzzled. "It's that Pokétch!" a voice answered.

The heroes looked up to see a small boy that wore a company's clothes! "Shinx is trying to tell you that those Pokétches are fakes!" The boy snorted. That alarm the group as they took a look at their Pokétch! "Fakes!? No way!" Dawn gasped. "Afraid so! A real Pokétch wouldn't have that dull color! And pretty soon, the paint is going to come off!" The boy explained. "Hm... This Pokétch does look a bit dull." Hikaru stated, looking closer to the fakes. "You could be right." Ash replied.

Brock believed that the kid could be right, too. But Dawn didn't seem so convinced. "Of course he's not right! How dare you insult my new Pokétch!" Dawn snapped, glaring at the boy. The boy sighed with disappointment. "Alright then. I guess I'll have to show you." The boy sighed as he un-strapped the fake off of Dawn's wrist. "Hey! Give that back! What do you think you are doing!?" Dawn yelled. The boy ignored her. He placed the fake under a water fountain, and splashed water on it!

That teared Dawn apart to see her "Pokétch" getting ruined already. "Hey! You RUINED my Pokétch!" Dawn shrieked. But the boy ignored her again, and showed the group the now, wet fake Pokétch! "See? Still think it's the real deal?" The boy asked. As the group observed, the fake had the paint worn off, and the screen looked completely fine! "Then, these are all fakes!" Ash gasped as he, Brock, and Hikaru took their fakes off. Dawn was bewildered by all of this.

"But... How did you know all this?" Dawn asked. "That's easy! Because my Daddy would never make these kind of Pokétches and sell them cheap!" The boy snapped. "Daddy?" The heroes repeated. With that said, the boy introduced himself as Landis, a boy who helps his Dad with the Pokétch company. He led them to him that evening, where the owner took a look at the fakes, and apologized.

"Oh no. Not again. First off, I want to thank you all for your interests in Pokétches, and as the owner of the Pokétch company, I'm sorry about my son, for all the trouble he had caused." the owner sighed, bowing down with the apology. The group assured to the man that everything was okay now. "The ones who made the fake Pokétches should be the one to apologize!" Dawn reassured. Ash took a look around to see that this is the place where a real Pokétch was made.

"I guess that explains why there weren't any Pokétches back at the Pokétch Shop." Hikaru stated, staring at the parts for the real Pokétch. The owner then explained that he had heard there were counterfeits and took all the Pokétches for check up. Unfortunately, he wasn't in time to stop the television ads. "Please, sir. Will you be able to sell them in time for the Pokémon Contest?" Dawn pleaded, hopeful. "Well, until I can get all these counterfeit rumors away, I can't say for sure." The owner sighed. "Oh... I see." Dawn sighed.

"Hey, are you and your boyfriend Pokémon Coordinators?" Landis asked. "What!? Boyfriend!? No! And also, yes! The Jublife Pokémon Contest will be our first one!" Dawn answered, irritated. Landis snorted with grim as he snickered that there are beginners at this point. Dawn grew ticked off by this and grew more irritated. "Well, that may be true, but Hikaru's combination and my combination are perfect in shape!" Dawn argued. Hikaru blushed after hearing that.

Landis' father then showed the group a prototype of a Pokétch, saying that it has a section where it can measure of how strong the friendship Pokémon it has with its trainer. "So, our friendship will be put to a test?" Hikaru asked, sweating. "It will be tested, to test this prototype!" Landis' father explained. So, Ash decided to go first with his Pikachu! With that, Landis' father turned the graph on to see the bond of friendship. "Shall we begin?" Landis' father asked. "Sure!" Ash agreed.

With that, the friendship test began. "Now... It appears that the two of you get along just fine, but the question is for now, how well?" Landis' father wondered. He analyzed Ash and Pikachu's bond of friendship. The results showed a big heart, almost out of the graph! "Goodness gracious! You two are almost off the graph!" Landis' father exclaimed, shocked see a big heart. He showed his son the graph. "Wow! That must be the biggest bond I've seen!" Landis exclaimed.

Ash smirked and explained that he and Pikachu were best friends for a long time. "Now, if you don't mind, I like to have shot! Croagunk, come on out!" Brock called. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon appeared, croaking. "So, how long have you been with Croagunk anyway?" Landis inquired. "Not long. I actually just caught him a few days ago." Brock confessed. "You did?" Landis snickered, showing a sad smile. "Well, let's go and check it out anyway!" Landis' father suggested.

The owner of the Pokétch company scanned Brock and Croagunk's friendship on the graph. There was a buzzing noise! That made the owner surprised! "I don't believe it!" Landis' father gasped. "Daddy, is something wrong?" Landis asked, worried. Brock began to tense, thinking that there was a problem. But, the true result was that the heart of the graph was similar to Ash, but it was a bit smaller!

"No no... I'm just amazed! You two are really close to each other!" Landis' father answered, showing the graph to everyone. "Wow! It looks like that the two of you have been like this for years!" Landis exclaimed, happy to see the good news. Brock and Croagunk stared at each other, amazed. "My turn then! Chimchar, it's our turn!" Hikaru called, sending his Fire Type starter out. "Chim!" Chimchar shouted out as he appeared. "How long have you known Chimchar?" Landis once again asked.

"Well, Chimchar and I only met a week ago. But, we've been good friends while we got here!" Hikaru explained, cradling Chimchar on the cheeks. Chimchar let out a small cry of happiness and love. "Let's see then..." Landis' father replied, analyzing the friendship graph. Suddenly, it let out a long beep! That startled Landis' father even more! "My my! You two are very, very close! It's like a brotherly bond!" Landis' father explained with delight.

The heroes grew perplexed and amazed to hear this. "A... brotherly bond?" Dawn repeated. Hikaru grew shocked by this and looked at his starter. Chimchar apparently seemed surprised, too! With that, it held onto Hikaru tighter than ever. "Chimchar..." Hikaru sighed, rubbing his Chimchar's furry head. "Chim..." Chimchar whispered, hugging Hikaru on the neck! Ash and Brock grew relieved to see their friend like this. For Dawn, she couldn't wait for her examination!

"Okay, my turn! Piplup, go!" Dawn called, sending her Water Type Pokémon. "Piplup!" Piplup cried. Landis' father chuckled with this. "My, my! What a spirited Pokémon! Let's see now..." Landis' father said, checking on the analysis. For a few seconds, the results suowed that the heart was small as a paper clip! "Ahhh!" Dawn shrieked with Piplup. They both groaned with downers as they sighed with disappointment. "What a shame..." Dawn muttered.

"No no... Friendship takes a while for trainers and Pokémon to create! One day for sure, I'm sure that it'll go up soon someday!" Landis' father tried to reassure, leaving Landis with only a taunt. Landis teased that Dawn shouldn't enter the Jublife Contest, leaving Dawn to demand that he and Shinx should have a checkup. Landis only snorted with that decision. "Sorry, no can do. I'm still too young. I'm still going onto Trainer's School!" Landis explained. "But... what's a Trainer School?" Dawn asked.

Landis explained that when he graduate, he and his Shinx were going to enter the Sinnoh League. "Hey, that makes us rivals then!" Ash exclaimed. Ash explained that he and Hikaru were going to enter the Sinnoh League, too, leaving Hikaru and Chimchar with a blush. With that, Landis grew excited, thinking that Ash must be good with battles. Then, Dawn tried to taunt Landis about her checkup against Landis' with his Shinx, only to backfire when Landis makes up another taunt. Once again, the taunt left Dawn steaming with anger!

At the Pokémon Center inn, Dawn grew fed up with Landis and his taunting. "I'm going to win first prize of this Contest!" Dawn exclaimed, determined to win. "Yeah! That's the spirit!" Ash replied, grinning. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Heh... Only that is, if you can manage to defeat me there!" Hikaru challenged. "What!? Oh... I forgot. You're entering the Contest, too..." Dawn sighed. Just before Hikaru could argue, Chimchar tugged on his jeans, making urgent cries!

Pikachu did the same thing, trying to get Ash's attention! As both Hikaru and Ash saw, there were a bunch of trainer's Pokémon coming out of the Pokémon Center! "What's eith them?" Ash asked. "I don't know. But it can't be good." Hikaru growled. He grabbed his vest and ran out the door, with Chimchar following him! "Hey! Wait up!" Ash called. Dawn and Brock went out, too. What could be the reason the Pokémon from the Pokémon Center act like this? Will the heroes find out? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	20. The Hypnosis Scheme!

**Chapter 20: The Hypnosis Scheme!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash and his friends have finally arrived in Jublife City for Dawn and Hikaru's first Pokémon Contest! But first, Dawn wanted to buy a Pokétch for herself and Hikaru, when it was discovered that the Pokétches were taken back to the factory for a check up. Just as things were thought to be down, the group saw three clowns giving free Pokétches to everyone. But, once they got theirs, it was to be discovered as a fake by a boy named Landis, who explained that his father is the president of the Pokétch company.

So, the president apologized for all the incident, and made some check ups for the group. Ash and Pikachu were close. Brock and Croagunk were close as well. Hikaru and Chimchar were very close, like a brother bond. Unfortunately for Dawn, her bond with Piplup was very weak, only to get taunted by Landis for poor times as a trainer. At the Pokémon Center, Ash and Hikaru discovers a group of Pokémon leaving the Pokémon Center! The group plans to follow it, to see where they lead to.

Meanwhile, Landis and his father were checking up on one of the fake Pokétches. "Oh my! What's this!?" Landis' father gasped. Inside the fake was a voice recorder! Then, there was a sound of a Pokémon voice! "Hey! That sounds like a Psyduck! We just learned about it in Trainer's School!" Landis explained. That left his father confused. "Psyduck? But why is it in the Pokétch?" Landis' father wondered. Just then, without anybody noticing, Shinx all of a sudden left the room!

"Listen! It sounds as if Psyduck is using an attack move!" Landis' father replied. "Really!? An attack move like that would be... Hey! Where's Shinx! Daddy! Shinx is gone!" Landis gasped, lookig around for his Flash Pokémon. "That's not like Shinx at all, to be gone all of a sudden!" Landis' father gasped. The two of them went after Shinx, to see why it had left all of a sudden.

Back to Ash and the others, they saw multiples of Pokémon walking in the same direction! "Where are all these Pokémon going, anyway?" Ash wondered, looking to see some evolved Pokémon out of the city! "They're like... in a trance or something!" Hikaru stated. "Chimchar..." Chimchar replied, shivering. When they were finished, the Pokémon kept walking! "I don't think they can hear us now!" Dawn cried, frightened. "Hey, kids!" Landis' father called.

The four turned to see Landis and his father running towards them! "It's you!" Ash exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked. "It's Shinx! Shinx just ran off for no reason! We've been looking everywhere for them!" Landis' father explained. The heroes grew shocked to hear this. "Those fake Pokétches started to play as Psyduck calling an attack move, then Shinx just ran off! I'm pretty sure that Shinx would never do such things!" Landis' father continued.

With that said, the group decided to follow the Pokémon so that they could find Landis' Shinx at this point. "But hey, how did a Psyduck do all this?" Hikaru asked, confused. "We'll know if we follow them!" Brock answered as he began to follow the Pokémon. Ash, Dawn, Landis, and his father followed, along with Hikaru behind.

Later, the heroes followed the Pokémon to where a storage was held! All the Pokémon began to go inside! "Hey! Where are all of you guys going!?" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out. "Come back and listen to us!" Dawn pleaded. They all gasped to see the storage holding them all inside! "What are they doing in that big box!?" Landis gasped. "And why are they all standing there!?" Landis' father exclaimed, bewildered to see this.

"C'mon! You all got to get out of there!" Ash demanded. "Your trainers must be all worried sick!" Dawn assured. "You've got to go back to them!" Brock shouted. "Enough games already! Playtime is over!" Hikaru snapped. Just then, Landis had spotted Shinx inside! "Look! There's Shinx! I've been awfully worried about you!" Landis called, running to his Pokémon. Suddenly, the door to the box began to shut down! "Look out!" Dawn screeched. She just in time pulled Landis out of the way!

"Dawn!" Hikaru gasped. "Landis!" Landis' father called, shocked. Dawn placed Landis directly in front of her and glared at him. "Landis! Are you alright!?" Dawn demanded. Landis slowly nodded, frightened. What happened now made Dawn really mad. "Alright, who's doing this!?" Dawn yelled. Just then, the answer came by with a familiar laughing trio! "Argh! Them again!?" Hikaru snapped angrily.

"Listen, is that a twerp I hear?"

"It's shrieking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its places!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"Team Rocket!?" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru gasped. "I bet you guys are the ones responsible for all those imitations of the Pokétches!" Brock snapped. That stunned Landis and his father as they turned to Team Rocket! "A gold star for you!" Jessie taunted. "We put Psyduck on the air and wham! We like it!" James explained. "It hypnotized the Pokémon and we did the rest!" Meowth finished, "But... That's not nice!" Landis' father protested. "Alright, you let those Pokémon go right now!" Dawn demanded.

"And give back Shinx!" Landis shouted angrily. "Not anymore, kiddo! Go home! And do something about those short pants!" Team Rocket teased as they began to fly away in their new shaped balloon! "Oh no! My Shinx!" Landis sobbed. "Oh, don't worry." Hikaru replied. "They aren't going anywhere!" Dawn snapped. "For sure!" Ash finished. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. "Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru yelled. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

All the three Pokémon prepared to attack, which Team Rocket had anticipated. "We've been waiting for you three!" Meowth laughed as he used the controls to grab Pikachu, Piplup, and Chimchar! The three trainers gasped of their stolen Pokémon. Hikaru was more angry than scared. "How... dare you!" Hikaru growled as he ran for the balloon! "Shinx, and Eevee! I need your assistance!" Hikaru shouted, sending his two female Pokémon out.

"The twerps know their name, and so do we! Don't you just love TV education?" Team Rocket laughed. "SHUT UP! Don't you dare mock me or my Pokémon! Eevee, use Shadow Ball! Shinx, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru bellowed. Both females shook to see their trainer furious, but obeyed, sending their attacks towards the balloon! Unfortunately, Team Rocket's balloon was so high, the attacks couldn't reach them! "Aw... Poor twerp. All out of juice!" Team Rocket snickered.

That teared Hikaru up. His scarred eye grew yellow, while his left eye grew green! "My Shinx! They're getting away!" Landis sobbed. "I will never stop coming for you, you stupid, and pathetic thieves!" Hikaru growled as anger built up to him! Eevee and Shinx grew powered up, because they were more determined to save their friends! "Alright, you two. One more time! Shinx, use Hidden Power! Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru yelled. Both females agreed as they fired their attacks one more time.

This time, it blasted the balloon, causing Team Rocket to fall! The controller was forced to release Pikachu, Chimchar, and Piplup! "Oh no! Piplup!" Dawn gasped. "Starly, go and grab them!" Ash called. As Starly was sent out, it only managed to catch Piplup! Pikachu and Chimchar kept falling! Ash gasped to see how friend was falling! Hikaru's eyes returned to normal as he gasped.

"Pikachu!" "Chimchar!" Both boys ran for their starters and caught them, after they took some damage from the rough fall. The others ran to the two, seeing that they're okay. Just then, they saw the balloon falling into the nearby forest, and the door of the storage fell! As everyone saw, all the Pokémon we're coming out! "They must've woken up from all that noise!" Dawn guessed. "Listen all! Go back to your trainers right now!" Landis' father called. With that, all the Pokémon escaped to find their trainers.

Shinx ran up to Landis! "Shinx! Shinx!" Shinx cried happily. "Shinx, I'm so glad that you're okay!" Landis called. Just then, the beaten Team Rocket grew outraged and landed on the ground for battle! "What kinda crooks are you!?" Meowth shrieked. "That's our job!" Jessie snapped. "Give us Pikachu and Chimchar back from you!" James demanded. "Go, Seviper!" Jessie called. "Seviper!" The Poison Type Pokémon hissed. James called out Carnivine, but got bit again.

"Now, Seviper! Use Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered. "Carnivine, you use Bite!" James yelled. The two Pokémon were making an attack! Just as Dawn and Piplup stepped in, Hikaru stepped in front. "I'm sick of you perverts! Eevee and Shinx! Use the same moves now!" Hikaru called. As Hikaru hugged Chimchar tight, both Eevee and Shinx fired off their Hidden Power and Shadow Ball! It blasted both Seviper and Carnivine away! "Get up!" Jessie snapped. "You too, Carnivine!" James ordered.

"Now, Shinx! Use Spark on Pikachu!" Landis' father called. Ash and Landis looked confused, but Brock understood. "Of course! That can restore Pikachu his power!" Brock explained. Ash nodded as he placed Pikachu besides Shinx. "I'm counting on you, Shinx!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu and Shinx connected their tails together! Shinx used Spark, restoring Pikachu's health! Meowth saw this and hissed. "I hate it when this happens!" Meowth snapped.

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "Okay, Chimchar! Use Ember!" Hikaru yelled. The two nodded as they blasted Team Rocket away. They screamed by the attacks that hit them! They were again, sent blasting off! "I kind of liked the box!" Jessie snapped. "Good thing we kept the roof alright!" Meowth sighed. "And a roof beats a mouth anywhere, anytime!" James snapped, trying to pry himself off of Carnivine. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the sky. "We did it!" Dawn exclaimed. "We sure did!" Ash agreed. Just as Hikaru was about to agree, he slumped down in exhaustion. "Hikaru! Are you okay!?" Dawn gasped. Chimchar grew worried and nuzzled onto his trainer's cheeks. "I'm fine. All that anger on Team Rocket, made me a bit exhausted." Hikaru sighed. Officer Jeeny and Nurse Joy came by to see if anything was alright.

"Hikaru, Dawn. Thanks. You saved my Shinx! I really owe the both of you that." Landis thanked. Dawn grew surprised but said that he's welcome. "Just don't expect me to think that one of you will win the Contest." Landis snickered. Hikaru laughed nervously while Dawn grew irritated once more. Ash and Brock laughed along. "Ash! Brock! Cut it out!" Dawn demanded.

"Check it out!" Dawn cried, raising her new Pokétch in the air. Hikaru stared at his new blue Pokétch that he received from Landis' father as a thank you gift. "You two finally got one!" Ash chuckled. "At least, this time, it's a real one!" Brock assured. With that, Dawn held her Pokétch up high in the air. "All right! I've got myself a real Pokétch!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup Pip!" Piplup exclaimed. "Buneary!" Buneary replied happily. The others saw Coordinators preparing for the Jublife Contest. "It looks like they are getting geared up!" Brock guessed. "Yeah! So, you two should be, too!" Ash replied.

"Let's give it our all in the Contest, okay Hikaru?" Dawn asked. "Sure. As long as you and I make it to the Battle Rounds, that is!" Hikaru smirked. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Dawn snapped. The boys laughed, with Dawn confused. So now, two more days later, and the Jublife Contest will begin. How will Dawn and Hikaru perform? Find out soon in the next chapter!

To be continued...


	21. The Jublife Contest Preparation!

**Chapter 21:** **The Jublife Contest Preparation!****  
**

It was a fine day in Jublife City, where Ash and his friends are in for Dawn and Hikaru's first Pokémon Contest. Right now, Dawn was spinning merrily around with her new pink Contest dress! "Round and round we go!" Dawn sang. Pikachu copied Dawn's spin, and they both bowed down! "I've never seen this side of you, Dawn!" Brock replied. "Wearing a dress is a new one to me!" Ash stated. "What can you expect for Coordinators in a Contest?" Dawn asked. "You mean you dress up because it's your first time participating in the Contest?" Ash asked, confused.

That irritated Dawn a bit. "Oh, how naive can you get? Don't you get it? Coordinators in the Sinnoh region always dress up for the Pokémon Contest here!" Dawn explained as she Dmired her dress more. "By the way, where's Hikaru?" Brock asked. Dawn sighed. "He won't come out of the dressing room! He's so nervous to come out of his formal dressing!" Dawn groaned. She ran to the dressing room to find Hikaru fidgeting with his fingers!

"Come on, Hikaru! You're taking forever to dress up!" Dawn shouted out. Dawn was wearing a pink dress with small red ribbons on her side. One big red ribbon was on the waist of her dress. Hikaru was wearing a black tuxedo. It had a black bow near his neck, a white formal clothing under the black formal coat. He also wore black formal shoes, with black pants! "I can't help it! I feel funny going out like this..." Hikaru argued, but Dawn just grabbed his hand and pulled him out, showing himself to Ash and Brock!

"Wow! Hikaru, you look more like a gentleman!" Brock exclaimed, smiling. "Y-You think?" Hikaru stammered. "You look handsome, Hikaru, honey!" Hinata, Hikaru's mother giggled. "I agree! Both Dawn and Hikaru look fine for a couple!" Johanna, Dawn's mother agreed. "Ma'am! We're not couples!" Hikaru argued, blushing madly. Dawn turned to her mom and thanked her for the dress. "Thank you so much, Mom! I just love my new dress!" Dawn squealed with delight.

"I'm thrilled to see that you like it and all, but I think you need to take a closer look at the box I gave you!" Johanna explained. That left Dawn confused. "There should've been a choker in that box!" Johanna explained. "A choker? I didn't see a choker." Dawn replied. Hikaru also thanked his mother for the tuxedo. "It's a bit funny to walk around like this when the Contest didn't even start yet, but thanks, Mom." Hikaru thanked. "I'm happy for you, Hikaru! Participating in the Contest makes me so proud of you!" Hinata giggled.

Just then, a tail popped out, revealing a choker! "Meow..." The Pokémon meowed. It was a Glameow! "It's a Glameow!" Dawn exclaimed. "Let's see..." Ash replied, pulling out his Pokédex. _"Glameow, the Catty Pokémon. When it gets angry, it flashes its claws, but it can also purr affectionately." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. The Glameow me owed while handing Dawn the choker with its tail! "Now, what do we have here?" Dawn asked. "That's it! That's your choker!" Johanna answered.

Dawn grew stunned by this. At the same time, a girl walked in! "Ah. There you are." the girl replied. She had red hair, a pair of sunglasses, orange vest, maroon sweater, and blue jeans, with light brown boots! "Are you the one who found this?" Dawn asked. "It was in the floor of the dressing room." The girl explained. Glameow jumped to the girl's arms, rubbing its face on the girl's cheeks! "But, how did you know it was Dawn's?" Hikaru asked.

"Matching it with the owner was a breeze. She's the only person who wears it on this whole complex!" The girl answered. "Really!? Thank you!" Dawn thanked the girl. She turned to her mom and grew fired up! "See! I have the choker now, so you don't have to worry about a thing!" Dawn assured. That made Johanna a little annoyed and a little concerned. "When you tell me there is nothing to be concerned about, that is what concerns me the most!" Johanna replied.

Dawn then turned to see that the girl and her Glameow disappeared! Hikaru turned back to his mother. "So, how are you doing now, Hikaru?" Hinata asked. "So far, so good! I've made a new Pokémon friend! She's one of the rare Pokémon!" Hikaru explained. When Hinata heard rare, she desperately wanted to know who it was. Once again, Hikaru told her that she'll see in the Pokémon Contest. To Dawn, she sighed. "Honey? The last thing that you need to worry in the Contest is to be absent-minded! So, be careful!" Johanna warned.

"You don't need to worry, Mom!" Dawn again assured. "Since when was the last time that I didn't need to worry?" Johanna sighed. That got Dawn down, with Hinata telling Hikaru to do his best in the Contest, and then shuts off the phone video. Ash and Brock assured to Johanna that Dawn will be fine with them around. Johanna said her thanks to the two and shuts down her video phone.

Later, Dawn and Hikaru took off their dress and wore their normal clothing in order to train for the Jublife Contest! "Okay, Dawn. Are you ready?" Hikaru asked. "Oh, we're ready! Give it everything you've got!" Dawn answered. It was her Piplup, against Hikaru's Chimchar!

**Dawn: Piplup VS Hikaru: Chimchar**

"Okay, Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel, now!" Hikaru called. Chimchar surrounded himself with fire, only it was bigger than the last time it was used! "Whoa! Flame Wheel looks stronger than before!" Ash gasped. He and Pikachu were watching with Aipom, Brock, and his Bonsly. "Hikaru must've trained with Chimchar hard for the Contest last night!" Brock guessed. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried. Piplup spun while firing Bubblebeam! Chimchar dodged the move and bashed Piplup away!

"Oh no! Piplup, quick! Use Peck!" Dawn shouted. Piplup stomped with his foot and revealed his Flying Type move, only it was longer than the last time! Both Hikaru and Chimchar grew startled to see the improved move! "Pretty cool, huh? After training last night, we improved by storing our power!" Dawn explained, smirking. "Even Dawn seems so focused!" Brock stated. "You can say that again." Ash replied. "Pika." Pikachu agreed. "Go, Piplup!" Dawn yelled.

Piplup aimed the move towards Chimchar! "Intercept it with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. Chimchar prepared another Flame Wheel, until he was interrupted by Aipom! "What!?" Hikaru gasped. "Aipom!?" Ash called out. Aipom sent Piplup toward the air with a Focus Punch! Piplup lost his focus on the improved Flying Type move, tumbling on the ground! "Piplup! What did you do that for, Aipom!?" Dawn snapped. "Piplup!" Piplup demanded. Aipom jumped and jumped, using Double Team!

Clones appeared on five sides! Aipom then used Swift, banishing all the clones, creating a gigantic star, with Aipom coming out of the center! It made a pose with a smile! "Aipom!" Aipom exclaimed. Dawn, Hikaru, and Ash grew stunned by the combination Aipom had just made! "That was a pretty interesting move you made there!" Brock commented. "Bonsly!" Bonsly agreed. Brock turned to Ash. "Ash, I think Aipom wants to enter the Contest!" Brock explained.

That surprised Ash as he ran over to the Normal Type Pokémon! "Hey, Aipom! Is that true!?" Ash asked. Aipom made a cheerful noise making it sound like a yes. "Sounds like a yes! Doesn't it, Chimchar?" Hikaru asked his partner. Chimchar nodded in agreement! "What do you think, Piplup?" Dawn asked. "Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed. "Ash, how would you feel if you and Aipom entered the Jublife Contest?" Hikaru asked. That surprised Ash even more! "Who, me? In a Contest with Aipom?" Ash repeated.

"Why not? I think it'll be great! Just think! You, me, and Hikaru can compete against each other!" Dawn suggested happily. "Ash, it'd be great if you could give it a shot!" Brock explained. "I guess so." Ash muttered, unsure. But, with Aipom and Pikachu encouraging him to do so, Ash agreed. "If you want to do it right, we'll need to do some special training!" Ash explained. Aipom grew happy and determined for the Contest! "Of course, there's something else you need to do!" Brock explained.

"What's that?" Ash asked. "Your entry pass?" Brock reminded. That shook Hikaru and Dawn up! "Oh no! I completely forgot!" Dawn shrieked. "All this Contest thinking made me forget, too!" Hikaru exclaimed. Both Piplup and Chimchar looked at their trainers, alarmed! Ash and Brock gasped with this. So, Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru all ran into the Pokémon Jublife Contest building in order to register! "We'd all like to register for the Jublife Contest, please!" Hikaru explained.

"Of course! I just need to see your Contest Passes!" The woman explained. The three of them took a moment to look at each other with Ash explaining that they don't have one. "Then, this must be your first Contest! I'll need the three of you to insert your Pokédex in these slots!" The woman explained, gesturing to the empty slots. The three agreed, inserting their blue, red, and pink Pokédex inside. "There! Your ID and your permission is all set from your Pokédexes! You're all set!" The woman explained.

Three Contest Pass appeared with the Pokédexes coming out! "Those ID cards will serve as your Contest Passes for every Contests in the Sinnoh region!" The woman explained. Then, the woman explained that the three will need a Ribbon Case, Ball Capsules, and a rule book! Hikaru's was orange. Dawn's was pink, while Ash's was a turquoise color on the cases! Ash pulled out a seal that looked like a lightning bolt, while holding a Capsule Ball. "Wow. I wonder what those Seals are for." Brock replied.

"You guys really don't know? In the Sinnoh region, all Sinnoh Pokémon needs to make a dramatic entrance from their Pokéballs!" Dawn said, bewildered. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "Let me show you guys. You first place the Pokéball in the Ball Capsule, insert a Seal on it, and throw it while on stage! Ha!" Hikaru explained. He placed a Star Seal on his Capsule Ball and threw it into the air! Out came Shinx! Shinx purred while rubbing her cheek against Hikaru's leg, making him blush lightly.

Ash and Brock grew amazed with this. "There are all different kinds of Seals that can be used for the Sinnoh Contests!" Dawn explained. "Wow! That's so cool! I want to use them all!" Ash exclaimed, amazed by the seals he had. He was so looking forward for the Jublife Contest that is coming up tomorrow!

**Hikaru's POV**

That night...

Tomorrow was the Jublife Contest, more likely a first Contest for me, Dawn, and Ash. After training late in the afternoon, I couldn't sleep well. I opened my blue eyes and got out of bed to view the sights outside. It was so pretty. "Chimchar, Eevee, and Shinx, come out, you three." I called, sending my three Pokémon out. They all yawned from exhaustion. I smiled as I smoothed all of their fur. They all seemed to like it. Just then, I heard the sliding door open, with Dawn coming out with her pajamas.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dawn asked. "I could say the same for you." I replied, smiling. Dawn blushed as she sent out Piplup and Buneary. Like my Pokémon, they yawned before staring curiously at Dawn, me, and my Pokémon. "The sight's nice, isn't it?" Dawn asked. All our Pokémon ran over to check the view, too. "Yeah. Just thinking about the Contest tomorrow took over my mind. I couldn't sleep at all." I explained. I didn't notice our Pokémon looking at us, until Dawn pulled out an old Contest Ribbon.

"What's that?" I asked, seeing the ribbon. Our Pokémon came to look at the ribbon, too. "This? This is the first Contest Ribbon that my Mom won. She gave it to me, letting me use it as a good luck charm now!" Dawn explained, smiling, showing the ribbon. I blinked with a surprise. I didn't know Dawn has it until now. But, I just gave a shrug and smiled. "The main reason I can't sleep is that Inkeep thinking about on how the crowd will go for us and our Pokémon tomorrow. We'll have to face each other soon." Dawn explained.

Dawn suddenly blushed as she walked over to me and hugged me! I grew startled, because it's been a while she had done that. "Hikaru..." Dawn whispered. "Yeah?" I asked. "If I don't make it, and if I lose without facing you, I'll cheer for you and Ash, would that be alright?" Dawn asked. I chuckled and smoothed her blue hair and agreed. "Let me give you this." I replied. I let go of her and pulled out a bracelet, a bracelet that had a small blue heart on it.

Dawn took a moment to look at it as I gave it to her. "Let's both make a promise. No matter how far or how difficult it gets, we'll always be together." I replied. Dawn blushed madly now and thanked me. She approached my face with a blush. I didn't know what she was doing until she... She kissed my cheek! I was startled, but only smiled weakly, then kissed her on the cheek. Our Pokémon sighed, teasing us, having a thought that there was going to be a marriage.

We only scoffed as we returned our Pokémon to their Pokéballs and went back inside for some sleep. Tomorrow was the big day for all of us.

**End POV**

To be continued...


	22. The Performance Round!

**Chapter 22: The Performance Round!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and Hikaru wore their dress that was sent by their mothers to show how they looked in front of Ash and Brock. They met a girl with a Glameow who found Dawn's choker. However, when they looked back, the girl had disappeared! Later, Dawn and Hikaru had a practice training battle to see how their skills were right now. Just as the battle got more intense, Aipom interrupted, proving that Ash had to enter the Jublife Contest! The three got registered, with Hikaru and Dawn teaching Ash and Brock on how to use the Seals and Capsule Balls.

During the night, both Hikaru and Dawn couldn't get some sleep. They were both thinking of what might happen in the Jublife Contest. Dawn explained of what the old ribbon meant for her mother and Hikaru gave her a friendship bracelet, proving that they will always be together, no matter how far or how difficult it gets for them. With that, the two trainers went back to bed, preparing for what's coming to them tomorrow. The time had come, for their first Pokémon Contest.

In the Jublife Contest Arena, a woman appeared with a microphone to introduce the Contest that was happening. "Greetings, people. And a warm welcome to th Coordinators and Contest fans! We are here for one reason. And that is to find out who will carry home the Jublife Contest Ribbon! We know that you have been waiting patientry, and now you are to be rewarded! We will be here on live of Jublife City and to all cities!" The announcer named Marian announced.

In the waiting room where all Coordinators waited, Ash, Pikachu, and Hikaru's Chimchar were watching the TV screen above. Brock ran to Ash. "I can't find Hikaru or Dawn anywhere!" Brock explained. Ash and Chimchar grew stunned by this! "What!? But, it's starting any minute! I'm gonna go look for them!" Ash exclaimed. He ran around the Contest waiting area to find his two friends.

Meanwhile, in the dressing room, Hikaru had finished dressing his black tuxedo from yesterday. Dawn, however was struggling with her hair, trying to make a pigtail out of it! "You need any help, Dawn?" Hikaru asked, walking to her. "Yes, please! I'm supposed to get ready already, but I can't seem to get my hair right!" Dawn complained. Just as Hikaru was about to lend a hand, a familiar girl appeared, offering to help. "I can help you with that!" The girl exclaimed.

"Oh! Thank you!" Dawn thanked. "Hey... Aren't you that girl with the Glameow the other day?" Hikaru asked. "Yes, I'm Zoey! Like you two, I'm a Pokémon Coordinator!" Zoey replied. "Nice to meet you! I'm Dawn!" Dawn said happily. "My name is Hikaru. It's a pleasure of meeting you again." Hikaru replied, grinning at Zoey. "The pleasure is all mine. So, is this your Contest for the two of you?" Zoey asked. "How did you know?" Dawn asked. "You both got the first time vibe." Zoey answered.

That made both Hikaru and Dawn to sweat-drop. "Terrific, to see that you figured our nerves." Hikaru sighed. "Did you enter any Contests recently?" Dawn asked. "Yeah. Three Contests, and one ribbon." Zoey answered. "Whoa. That must mean you're good already!" Hikaru exclaimed. Zoey blushed lightly and agreed. "Would it be alright if we see your ribbon?" Dawn asked. Zoey agreed, giving her a yellow Ribbon Case, where the two saw a ribbon in the center!

"Guess that means it's one of our turn to win!" Hikaru sneered. "Sure, I'll be looking forward for one of you on the finals!" Zoey chuckled. Dawn grew red by that. "She's saying the finals already when this is our first Contest!" Dawn shrieked, hiding her face with her hands. "Let's hurry! It's about to start soon!" Hikaru called. "Right!" Dawn exclaimed. They both ran out of the dressing room and ran for the waiting room! Just as they were about to make a run in the corner, they met Ash!

"Ash! What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "Wrong? It's time for the first round!" Ash explained. The two nodded as they followed Ash to the waiting room. "So now, let's introduce our three judges here for the Contest! Here they are!" Marian announced, gesturing to the three judges. "Introducing the member of the Judging Comittee and the Contest Director, Mr. Contesta!" Marian called. Mr. Contesta took a step and smiled. "Thank you! I'm looking forward for the teamwork between the Coordinators and their Pokémon!" Mr. Contesta replied, making the crowd cheer harder.

"And heading to the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!" Marian called. "Remarkable is the word! Thank you!" Mr. Sukizo exclaimed. "And finally, Jublife City's own Nurse Joy!" Marian continued. "When it comes to seeing all the splendid Pokémon, I can't wait!" Nurse Joy called. "I think we can all relate to that! Oh! I almost forgot! The name is Marian, and I'll be your announcer for the Awarding Ceremonies! So, thank you all!" Marian announced, giving a wave.

She then ran to the center of the stage and announced the rounds. "And now, we present you the first round! It's where one by one Pokémon make their performance on stage! The purpose of this to see the Coordinators show their power and beauty of their Pokémon!" Marian explained. At the waiting room, Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru made it, meeting Brock. "Oh! You guys made it!" Brock called. "I was having loads of trouble with my hair, until Zoey, the girl who found my choker yesterday helped me! I wonder where she is now." Dawn explained, looking around.

"Forget it, Dawn!" Ash said. Even Hikaru looked around. "She said that she was going to compete in the Contest, too." Hikaru replied, looking at the TV. "And now, our first contestant here will be... Zoey!" Marian called. The curtain raised, revealing Zoey! "It's her! She's performing first!" Hikaru gasped. "Misdreavus, curtains up!" Zoey called. She threw her Capsule Ball, which opened with a smoke flowing out! A silhouette appeared in the smoke!

"Now, Double Team!" Zoey called. The silhouette made clones of itself! "That fog seems to be covering the mischief and elegant Misdreavus well!" Marian commented. "Sure is mysterious!" Dawn replied. "Does Ghost Type Pokémon always go like this?" Hikaru asked. "Well, she seems to know what she's doing." Ash commented. "It's like a show biz, hiding in a fog like that could show off for Ghost Pokémon!" Brock explained. "Confuse Ray!" Zoey called.

As the smoke vanished, the clones of Misdreavus glowed as they disappeared as they floated away towards different ways! The Misdreavus revealed itself! "Let me check it out." Dawn replied. _"Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus loves to do mischiefs by pulling people's hairs, and shocking them." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "Whoa. That sounds eerie." Hikaru replied. "Use Shock Wave!" Zoey shouted. The Screech Pokémon sent waves of electricity in the air!

"What an Electric Attack!" Ash gasped with amazement. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "And it's not just for show, Zoey is also trying to show how powerful her Pokémon is!" Brock explained, looking at the powerful Shock Wave Attack. The attack stopped as Misdreavus landed in Zoey's hand! "It's like Misdreavus and Zoey are joined together! How electrifying!" Marian exclaimed. Everyone turned to the three judges who made their comments. "Showing her Pokémon in a silhouette is a great performance!" Mr. Contesta commented.

"And remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo stated. "And dazzling to show her Misdreavus and its moves! First rate all the way!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "You don't hear Nurse Joy saying first rate all day! And when she does, it's raving! And next up..." Marian announced. More Coordinators performed. Some had Rapidash, Beautifly, Scyther, Buizel, and Bidoof! Marian made another announcement. "And next up is... Jessilina!" Marina called. Jessie, who was disguised as a Coordinator came up in stage, waving to the audience!

"Thank you all! You're all so bright! Carnivine, side this up!" Jessilina called. The Grass Type Pokémon appeared with a heart coming out of the Capsule Ball! "And it's Jessilina with Carnivine!" Marian exclaimed. Jessilina threw her big lollipop toward the air and ordered a Bullet Seed! Carnivine shot the lollipop, making some sparkles and shine! "And next up, it's Bite!" Jessilina ordered. What happened next threw the four heroes off. The Grass Type Pokémon had bit onto Jessilina's head! She let out a painful soft scream, but low enough so nobody could hear.

"What a toothy finish! Jessilina's reaction seems positive and critical by the Bite Attack!" Marian commented. Painfully, Jessilina waved again with Carnivine to the audience to make sure that they know she was okay. At the waiting room, the heroes sweat dropped from the impact. "That's gotta hurt." Dawn muttered. "On the neck that is... Geez..." Hikaru sighed with disappointment.

"Yeah, but talk about dedication." Brcok replied. Just then, Marian called for Hikaru! "Looks like it's my turn! Wish me luck, guys!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Show them your style, Hikaru!" Ash called.

Hikaru nodded as he ran for the Contest Arena. The curtains flew up as Hikaru threw his Capsule Ball! "Shinx, let's flash things up!" Hikaru called. Lightning bolts came from the Capsule Ball as Shinx made a dramatic appearance! "And here is Hikaru and Shinx, sparkling things up!" Marian exclaimed. "Shinx, start this up with Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Shinx sent orbs of light into the sky! "Now, use Spark!" Hikaru yelled. Shinx passed threw all the lights, making her fur glow with sparkling lights!

"Wrap this up with Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Shinx landed on her tail, springing up, and landed again on the ground with grace! At the waiting room, Dawn grew amazed as her eyes sparkled with light. "Wow! That's gorgeous! I wish he could do that one more time!" Dawn squealed with delight. Brock looked at Dawn, then at Hikaru on stage and smiled. "What a sparkling performance! Shinx has showed her graceful landing and jump with some sparkles on her fur from Spark and Hidden Power!" Marian commented.

"Wow! Hikaru did it! He showed the crowd on how to perform!" Ash replied. "Pika." Pikachu agreed. "Chim!" Chimchar exclaimed as his eyes sparkled, like Dawn's. "A marvelous combination for the twilights!" Mr. Contesta replied. "Remarkable, indeed!" Mr. Sukizo stated. "Delightful and also, first rate of all!" Nurse Joy giggled. "There it is again, folks! First rate for Hikaru and Shinx!" Marian announced.

The crowd cheer harder than before! Both Hikaru and Shinx bowed down as they swiftly left the arena. As the two of them walked toward the waiting room, they saw Ash coming down to the arena! "Way to go, you two! That was great!" Ash exclaimed. "Thanks, Ash. Good luck with Aipom over there!" Hikaru replied. "Shinx!" Shinx purred. They both gave a swift nod to Ash, before they headed to the waiting room!

As Hikaru and Shinx entered, they were greeted by Chimchar jumping towards Hikaru and hugging him on the chest! "Chimchar..." Chimchar muttered, while tightening his hug. "Hey, buddy. You liked it?" Hikaru asked. Dawn and Brock ran to him and smiled. "That was amazing, Hikaru! The way you performed, it was amazing!" Brock stated. Dawn only blushed while hugging Hikaru! "That was really amazing and was filled with spotlight." Dawn sighed.

Hikaru blushed as he weakly smiled again. "Thanks, guys." Hikaru thanked. He even thanked Shinx, who purred while rubbing her cheek on his leg! "And now we present the far away Pallet Town of the Kanto region, making his debut in Jublife City, say hi to Ash!" Marian announced. "Oh! Ash is on stage!" Dawn gasped. She grabbed Hikaru and ran to the TV where the three of them saw Ash beginning his performance with Aipom! "Okay, Aipom! I choose you!" Ash called, throwing his Star Capsule Ball!

Aipom appeared by the gathering of stars! "Use Swift, now!" Ash ordered. Aipom spun while using Swift! It collided with the other colorful stars, making showered of light! "And Aipom makes an entrance with the dazzling Swift!" Marian commented. "Okay, use Double Team!" Ash called. Aipom made clones of itself all over in the air! "Now, use Focus Punch!" Ash called. Aipom spun while defeating its clones with the Fighting Type move! "Way to go!" Ash commented.

"Wow! Aipom banishes its Double Team move with a powerful Focus Punch!" Marian exclaimed. "Aipom, that was great!" Ash said to the Normal Type. The crowd cheered for Ash and Aipom loud as they can! "A creative way to create a performance with two moves!" Mr. Contesta stated. "Besides, remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo exclaimed. "What a great teamwork between a Pokémon and a Coordinator! And the way to use Double Team, it was like watching a battle, too!" Nurse Joy giggled.

Ash thanked the crowd for the cheering. "Whoa. Ash looked amazing out there! And to think this was his first Contest!" Hikaru gasped. "Ash did looked at home right there!" Brock explained. Then, Brock turned to Dawn, who grew silent. "Dawn, is something wrong?" Brock asked. Dawn tensed before smiling. "I was just amazed on how amazing Ash was!" Dawn explained. Hikaru narrowed his eyes by that. He knew it wasn't only that feeling. "Ready, Dawn? You're up next!" A man called out.

"Great! Thank you!" Dawn thanked. "Make a great performance there for all of us, Dawn." Hikaru reminded. "Looks like it's crunch time!" Brock joked. Dawn blushed and nodded. She ran to hear Zoey saying good luck to her! Dawn thanked Zoey and made her way to the arena.

"And now, for our final performance, we have a Coordinator who has come all the way from Twinleaf Town! It's Dawn!" Marian announced. The curtain rose as Dawn was revealed, only to be nervous to be in a crowd. Dawn knew that everybody is watching her, so she must make a great performance! "Right! Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn called. Piplup appeared from the Bubble Capsule Ball, with bubbles flowing around him!

"Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered. Piplup pushed the clear bubbles with the blue bubbles, floating in the air! "Now, use Peck!" Dawn yelled. Piplup used its stored energy to create a long Peck from yesterday! "And Piplup is putting a lot of energy in its beak!" Marian commented. "Now, Piplup! Go!" Dawn called. Piplup rapidly peck the bubbles to pop the bubbles, creating sparkles of light! Piplup landed, with blue and clear lights sprinkling down on the stage!

"A beautiful way to speed and cuteness! It almost took me off balance to see all of this!" Mr. Contesta complimented. "And besides, remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo stated. "It was easy to see Piplup's talent that I can say it was wonderful!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Dawn sighed as she headed back to the waiting room, meeting Ash, Hikaru, and Brock, with Pikachu and Chimchar! "I made quite a performance, didn't I?" Dawn asked. "Dawn! You were awesome out there!" Ash complimented. "You looked as if you completely mastered your combo!" Hikaru exclaimed, winking.

"I think that you should be feeling pretty good right now!" Brock suggested. Dawn then slumped down, with Hikaru holding her to make her balance steady. "I guess I should... But..." Dawn muttered. "Dawn, come on!" Ash pleaded. Dawn laughed by this, startling the boys. "Ha ha! I'm just meesing with you. I'm just glad that it's finally over!" Dawn sighed. Just then, Zoey came by, helping Hikaru hold Dawn into place! "It's too soon to be relieved. We all said that we would meet in the finals, didn't we?" Zoey asked.

Dawn blushed by that, while Hikaru shrugged, showing a sad smile. "Yeah... I guess so." Dawn sighed. "And now, we jump to the conclusion, showing the results for the second round! Here are the 8 Coordinators making it to the second round, the Battle Round!" Marian announced. Everyone turned to the plasma screen where they will probably see their faces. It was time.

So, with Dawn, Ash, Zoey, Hikaru, and Jessilina completing the first round, how will things go in the second round? Will the fice of them make it there? Only one can be victorious! Find out soon!

To be continued...


	23. The Battle Rounds! Pt 1

**Chapter 23: The Battle Rounds! Pt. 1**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the Jublife City Pokémon Contest had begun with all the Coordinators entering to win the Jublife Ribbon! Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, Zoey, and including Jessie, dressed as Jessilina entered the Contest in order to claim the Ribbon.

Zoey made the performance with Misdreavus, Jesslina with Carnivine, Hikaru with Shinx, Ash with Aipom, and Dawn with Piplup! Now, the results for the Battle Rounds are about to appear! Who will be the one to make it and battle?

**Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Chimchar watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Chimchar all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Aipom, Starly, and Turtwig appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Chimchar, Shinx, and Eevee appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup and Buneary appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Bonsly appears with his trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet_**

(Paul and a boy appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Starly uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Aipom uses Swift)

(Hikaru's Shinx uses Spark, Eevee uses Iron Tail, Chimchar uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and the boy face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and a girl appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Chimchar smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

"And now, now that the performance is over, here are the 8 Coordinators entering the second round! Here they are! These lucky 8!" Marian announced. She gestured to the giant plasma screen, which revealed the 8 faces of the Coordinators:

**1\. Carl**

**2\. Zoey**

**3\. Dawn**

**4\. Hikaru**

**5\. Wendy**

**6\. Ash**

**7\. William**

**8\. Jessilina**

"Oh wow! Hikaru, we both made it!" Dawn squealed with delight. "We sure did, Dawn." Hikaru chuckled as he looked at the TV. "Awesome!" Ash commented. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Ai!" Aipom shrieked with happiness. "Nothing like getting past the first step." Brock chuckled.

Dawn sighed with relief. "Congrats to the three of you." Zoey complimented. "Thanks, Zoey! You've made it all easy for me! I guess that's why you already have a ribbon!" Dawn explained. Zoey smirked. "I wouldn't know about that." Zoey snorted.

Dawn gasped all of a sudden! "I have to call my Mom!" Dawn giggled. Hikaru sweat dropped by the call. "I guess I hav to call her as well, considering this as my first accomplishment." Hikaru sighed. He followed Dawn to call her Mom, too.

"Of course we saw! We're both of you two!" Johanna replied, smiling at Dawn and Hikaru on her video phone. "Thanks, Mom!" Dawn giggled. "Pardon me, Mrs. Johanna, but, is my Mom here with you?" Hikaru asked. Dawn's mother chuckled nervously at the question.

"Yes... She was so happy that you passed the first round, that she collapsed from relief." Johanna sighed. Hikaru sweat dropped, imagining his mother fainting from the current happiness she had right now. The thought was interrupted as Johanna reminded the two Coordinators.

"Besides, you two still have a ball game, it's a battle, after all." Johanna explained. "We will, Mom! Don't worry!" Dawn assured. "There's that phrase again." Johanna sighed with a smile. The Twinleaf boy smiled with a nod, before turning to Dawn's mother.

"We'll both do our best in the second round. Until then, see you again, Mrs. Johanna. And also, tell my Mom that I said hi, please?" Hikaru explained. "Of course! Now, you two better move on! The second round is just about to begin!" Johanna warned.

"Right! Bye, Mom!" Dawn giggled as she shut the video phone off. "Ladies and gentlemen. Here are the battle rounds on the plasma screen!" Marian announced. On the board, the eight cards shuffled to its random places. Once the shuffling was done, the cards were revealed.

"Let's let the cards shuffle for a moment... And here they are!" Marian called.

**1\. Ash VS Hikaru**

**2\. Carl VS Dawn**

**3\. Zoey VS Wendy**

**4\. William VS Jessilina**

"Well, what do you know! It's me against you, Hikaru! Right off the bat!" Ash exclaimed. Hikaru grew stunned. "What... It's me against Ash? Huh..." Hikaru gasped. "I'm sure the two of you will be great at the same time in the battle!" Dawn giggled.

"Thanks, Dawn! First, we get the Jublife Ribbon, then we get to the Oreburgh Badge!" Ash exclaimed. Hikaru glanced to see Zoey glaring at Ash. _"What's Zoey looking at? Did me or Ash do something wrong?"_ Hikaru thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, Hikaru? Let's both do our best!" Ash exclaimed. "Hold on, Ash. A Contest Battle is way different than the things you do in normal battles!" Dawn tried to persuade. But, Ash shrugged it off. "Nah. I'm sure that we can handle any battles that they throw at us!" Ash chuckled.

Zoey walked over, irritated with something about Ash. "Hold it right there! Are you entering the Sinnoh League?" Zoey asked. "Yeah! That what I came to Sinnoh for!" Ash explained. "That goes for me as well? Do you have a problem with that?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course. If that's why you two are in Sinnoh, why did you both decide to compete in Contests for?" Zoey demanded. Everyone grew confused as they stared at the experienced a Coordinator, as Zoey sighed in annoyance, before walking away.

"You two obviously can't tell the difference between Gyms and Contests! I'd remember that if I were you." Zoey snorted as she walked away. "That's where you're wrong! I know a thing or two on to battle in a Contest battle!" Hikaru snapped at her back.

Zoey stopped for a moment, before she kept on walking, while Dawn was bewildered with her new friend's sudden change of behavior. "What was that?" Dawn asked. "Who cares? I'll just battle the way I do! Rock and roll!" Ash exclaimed as he swung his arms around.

"Here it is, folks! The moment you have been waiting for! It's the second round battle!" Marian announced. The crowd cheered for the first battle, which was Hikaru against Ash. Both boys stared at each other, with different thoughts in mind with a bit of worry.

_ "I just hope I do good... This is my first a Contest battle after all." _Hikaru thought. "This is very different than the Contest in Terracotta Town... I've got to be careful! Who knows what Hikaru might have up on his sleeve? He is a Coordinator, after all." Ash thought.

"The Coordinator who strips off most of the points from their opponents, with having the most points wins! So, the first battle will be Ash from one side, and Hikaru on the other side! And... We're off!" Marian announced. The timer began to start the countdown!

**5:00 to 4:59**

**Hikaru: Chimchar VS Ash: Aipom**

"Okay, Aipom! I choose you!" Ash called. The Star Capsule Ball released Aipom! "Chimchar, it's time for battle!" Hikaru called. The Fire Capsule Ball released Chimchar! "And here are Chimchar and Aipom, taking off!" Marian called as the battle began. "

Alright, Aipom! Use Focus Punch, now!" Ash called. Aipom aimed a punch at Chimchar with its tail! "Chimchar, spin to dodge it!" Hikaru called. The young Chimp Pokémon smirked as he spun, evading the incoming Focus Punch, much to Aipom's surprise.

Ash gasped with this result as Marian was in awe of the spin dodge. "And Chimchar dodges Focus Punch with a swift spin! A crafty, but a unique dodge!" Marian commented. Some of Ash's points started to drop, while Hikaru continued on the next attack.

**Ash: 91 points**

"You've had your chance, Ash. Now it's my turn! Chimchar, use Flame Wheel, now!" Hikaru called. Chimchar charged at Aipom with the giant Flame Wheel! All the judges were shocked by the size of the Fire Type attack. "Oh my! Look at that Flame Wheel!" Mr. Contesta gasped.

"What an incredible display of Flame Wheel! Chimchar's attack seem to be burning hot, that even the judges are speechless to see this view! A truly, beautiful display!" Marina commented, as more of Ash's points were drained away from his point counter.

**Ash: 79 points**

"Oh no you don't! Aipom, charge up Focus Punch, then get ready!" Ash called. As Chimchar charged at Aipom, the Normal Type got ready to strike back. Seeing this, Hikaru had an idea as he called to his Fire Type at the right time."Switch to Ember, Chimchar!" Hikaru called.

Chimchar nodded and immediately stopped the wheel, while firing Aipom with the Fire Type attack! Aipom lost its focus and was sent tumbling on the ground, much to her shock as she screeched in pain. "No way!" Ash gasped. Dawn and Brock gasped to see this as well.

"Just as Aipom charges its Focus Punch, preparing for the Flame Wheel, Hikaru ordered a switch to Ember! It was a trick!" Marian announced.

**Ash: 65 points**

"But how!?" Ash gasped. "You thought you could pull that on me, did you, Ash? After seeing Flame Wheel, you prepared Aipom's Focus Punch! I saw the same tactic you used against Paul in your first battle against him, so I knew what you were planning!" Hikaru explained.

"Well, in that case, Aipom, use Swift!" Ash called. Aipom spun while using the Swift attack! The stars gathered around and surrounded Chimchar! "Now what is he planning?" Hikaru whispered, until he blinked, realizing what this combination meant.

Just then, a piece of star began to float towards Aipom! "Now, Aipom! Use Focus Punch on that star!" Ash ordered. Aipom sent the flying star back, causing all the other stars to fly towards Chimchar! Chimchar groaned in pain as it covered its eyes! "Ah!" Hikaru gasped.

**Hikaru: 83 points**

"And Ash and Aipom makes a surprise attack by a surrounding Swift! What a combo!" Marian commented. "How do you like that, huh, Hikaru?" Ash grinned. "Don't get so cocky! I'm still way ahead of you! Chimchar, spin with Ember!" Hikaru called.

Chimchar struggled against Swift as it spun while firing Ember. It destroyed the stars, giving him the shine. Aipom and Ash gasped by this. "Hikaru is not about to give up! He and Chimchar both delivers a spark to Ash and Aipom by destroying Swift and giving Chimchar the spark!" Marian announced.

**Ash: 48 points**

Both Ash and Hikaru turned to see the clock, revealing that there was only 2 minutes left! "Alright, Aipom! Use Focus Punch once more!" Ash called. Aipom again aimed a punch towards Chimchar. "Block the tail, Chimchar, and grab it!" Hikaru called.

Chimchar's eyes glinted with light as it blocked the focused Fighting Type move! "Ai!?" Aipom shrieked with a surprise. "What a block! Chimchar stopped Focus Punch with its senses!" Marian announced. "Try this, Ash! Use Ember!" Hikaru smirked.

Chimchar fired Aipom with Ember! "Not yet! Aipom, use Double Team, then use Swift!" Ash called. Aipom made clones of itself, then all of them fired Swift! Chimchar grew blinded by the bright stars attacking him! "This is unbelievable! Both Pokémon aren't giving up!" Marian commented.

"Huff... Huff..." Hikaru panted. Ash grew tired himself as both of their Pokémon panted with exhaustion! Dawn and Brock both frowned at this situation. "Whoa... Hikaru looks like he has the advantage, but the strength between the two seems to be equal!" Dawn pointed out.

"Not only that, they seem to be doing a regular battle, while performing a Contest combination at the same time! I think the judges seem to agree by the shocked and awed look on their face expressions." Brock explained, folding his arms.

"Pika Pika!" "Shinx! Shinx!" "Piplup! Pip Piplup!" Pikachu, Shinx, and Piplup cheered for the two on, hoping to encourage them to keep the battling up. The points on the scoreboard has stopped, revealing the current points for a Ash and Hikaru.

**Hikaru: 60 points**

**Ash: 35 points**

**1:00 to 0:59**

"We only have a minute left!" Marian warned. "Alright, Aipom! Let's make this right! Use Focus Punch once more!" Ash called. Aipom aimed a punch towards Chimchar! "Is that it? Chimchar, block it with Flame Wheel again!" Hikaru called.

Both Flame Wheel and Focus Punch made contact with each other, causing a bright light from the center of the two attacks! An explosion occurred, blowing both Chimchar and Aipom back to their trainers.

**Ash: 21 points**

**Hikaru: 46 points**

**0:30 to 0:29**

"Only thirty seconds left!" Marian announced. "Aipom, quick! Use Double Team! Then, use Focus Punch!" Ash called. Once again, Aipom made clones of itself and all aimed a Focus Punch! "Chimchar, dodge, then counter with a swift Ember!" Hikaru called.

Chimchar dodged the multiple attacks causing all the clones to attack itself as Chimchar demolished all of them with an Ember attack! "Aipom, hang in there! Let's give it one more try! Use Focus Punch again!" Ash called.

Aipom ran to the exhausted Chimchar who gasped in panic! The Twinlead boy widened his eyes as he desperately called for his Fire Type. "No! Dodge it, Chimchar!" Hikaru yelled. Suddenly, just as Focus Punch made contact, there was a loud beep!

**0:00**

"Time! And the winner of the first battle round is..." Marian annouced. Everyone turned to the plasma screen to see the points. One of the Coordinator seemed to have a few amount of points higher than the other as board revealed who the winner was.

**Ash: 10 points**

**Hikaru: 25 points**

**Winner: Hikaru**

"The winner is Hikaru!" Marian called. Everyone cheered for Hikaru and Chimchar! The Fire Type starter ran to his trainer's arms and gave him a big hug, while laughing happily in triumph. Hikaru laughed as he hugged back his Fire Type partner for their victory.

"An impressive tactic of battling to go against many special moves!" Mr. Contesta commented. "Also, remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo stated. "A nice battle to represent the friendship between the two trainers and their Pokémon!" Nurse Joy replied.

Hikaru looked to see Ash thanking Aipom for its efforts. Later, the two trainers were back at the waiting room, meeting Dawn and Brock. "That was one of the most incredible Contest battles I've ever seen!" Dawn admitted in amazement.

"You two almost had a tie! That is, Ash. Don't you think it was a little too wild?" Brock asked. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I forgot that I was supposed to show my moves off instead!" Ash laughed nervously. "You got that right... It was like we were having a regular battle..." Hikaru sighed.

Zoey came by, still looking at Ash and Hikaru with the same look from before. "What do you want now? Is there a problem with us being here? Or are you here to lecture us with something?" Hikaru accused, narrowing his eyes. Chimchar frowned upon the girl's appearance as well.

Dawn frowned, as she tried to stop Hikaru, only for Brock to hold her back. For Zoey, she closed her eyes and sighed. "It's just that, that both the Flame Wheel and Focus Punch... It felt so powerful." Zoey explained, as she looked at the two.

Zoey then laughed a little. "Thanks, you two. You both showed me a great battle!" Zoey thanked. "Well, it was our pleasure." Hikaru replied, grinning a little. The experienced Coordinator nodded back, before she turned to the Kanto trainer with a teasing smile.

"Well, Ash, I think a Contest isn't something for you to attend." Zoey explained. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ash laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, guess what, Zoey! The real reason why Ash entered the Contest was that Aipom wanted to try it out!" Dawn explained.

"Aipom?" Zoey repeated, taking a look at Aipom. They all saw Aipom eating its Pokémon food with Chimchar, as a reward for their efforts. "Yeah. That's the reason why Ash had entered in the first place." Hikaru explained. Zoey took a moment to think about something.

"I know! Dawn, why don't you raise Aipom?" Zoey asked. The heroes grew bewildered to hear Zoey's decision as Dawn began to think about it, along with the Kanto trainer. So, the contest for the second round has been decided.

Ash, Dawn, Zoey, Hikaru, and Jessie or Jessilina has made it to the second round. However, Ash was eliminated by Hikaru in the Top 8 with the battle between Aipom and Chimchar. What will happen next in the next chapter for the Jublife Contest? Who will be the victor?

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Chimchar: (M): (Ember, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes, Scratch)**

**Shinx: (F): (Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Bite)**

**Eevee: (F): (Attract, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Bite)**

Next Chapters:

**Chapter 24: The Battle Rounds! Pt. 2**

**Chapter 25: Flying Types Captured!?**

**Chapter 26: Double Evolution!**

**Chapter 27: The Lost Nuzleaf!**

**Chapter 28: Brock Saves the Day!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Dawn: No way! I'm already facing Hikaru in the second stage!? Oh man, I'm starting to get worried now.

Hikaru: Even though we're friends, Dawn... A battle is a battle. So, don't expect me to hold anything back from you!

Johanna: If you're truly sorry for your loss, Dawn, then you should be sorry to your Pokémon!

Zoey: I thought one of you would make it to the final round in this Contest, and I guess I was right and wrong about you!

Hikaru: Right back at you... I won't hold back, Zoey... So, give me everything that you've got to show about performances!

Ash: Man... This is getting intense! And Hikaru made it to the final rounds, even if this is his first try in a Contest.


	24. The Battle Rounds! Pt 2

**Chapter 24: The Battle Rounds! Pt. 2**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the results for the second round of the Jublife Pokémon Contest had shown. All Ash, Dawn, Zoey, Hikaru, and Jessilina had made it to the first round! The matches shown, only to reveal that Ash and Hikaru were battling against each other in the Top 8! So, the battle started with Ash's Aipom, against Hikaru's Chimchar! The two trainers fought hard for victory, but as time ended, Hikaru was the victorious one, raising him to the semi-finals! Now, the matches of the Top 4 was about to begin!

"Here are the matches for the semi-finals of the Jublife Contest! Here they are!" Marian announced. Everyone turned to the plasma screen as the four cards revealed themselves for the semi-finals!

1\. Hikaru VS Dawn

2\. Zoey VS Jessilina

"Oh! I'm against Hikaru now!" Dawn gasped. Hikaru grew stunned as well. He wanted to fight against Dawn in the finals, but ended up fighting against her in the semi-finals! "Well, Dawn. Let's both do our best in this round!" Hikaru grinned. Dawn turned and blushed again! "R-Right! No holding back!" Dawn agreed. Zoey smiled to see Dawn and Hikaru being friends, even if they are going against each other.

"Okay, folks! The first round of the semi-finals will now begin! It's Hikaru on one side, with Dawn on the other side! So now, with five minutes on the clock, let the match begin!" Marian announced.

5:00 to 4:59

**Hikaru: Chimchar VS Dawn: Buneary**

"Here goes! Buneary, spotlight!" Dawn called. The Rabbit Pokémon appeared out of the Capsule Ball! "Chimchar, it's time for battle!" Hikaru called, calling his Fire Type starter. "Here is Chimchar and Buneary, facing against each other!" Marian announced. "Alright! Buneary, start this up with Ice Beam!" Dawn called. Buneary fired Ice Beam towards Chimchar! "Intercept the ice with Ember!" Hikaru called. Chimchar fired Ember to collide with Ice Beam!

Ember and Ice Beam pitted together, until Ember overpowered Ice Beam and blasted Buneary away! "Oh no! Buneary!" Dawn gasped. "Follow this up with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru ordered. As Buneary was sent flying in the air, Chimchar bashed into the Normal Type with Flame Wheel, leaving some burn marks! "Wow! Chimchar overpowers the Ice Beam and smacks Buneary away with Flame Wheel!

Dawn: 82 points

"Alright. Then, let's try this! Buneary, use Bounce!" Dawn shouted. Buneary leapt toward the air to make a powerful attack! "Hmph. She's trying to make a surprise attack. Well, it won't happen! Chimchar, use Ember toward the air!" Hikaru smirked. Fireballs blinded Buneary as she was forced to stop Bounce! "And Chimchar stops Bounce by causing a bright light for Buneary! A marvelous trick to use!" Marian commented.

Dawn: 67 points

"Chimchar! Use Scratch, go!" Hikaru called. As Dawn looked up, she saw Chimchar dropping down to lay an attack on Buneary! "Buneary, quick! Grab Chimchar!" Dawn yelled. Buneary struggled to get up and grabbed Chimchar's arm with her ears! "What the!?" Hikaru gasped as Chimchar tried to free himself from the ear grip! "And Buneary blocks the Scratch attack with her ears! How cute!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 87 points

"Whoa. She made quite a block. But, she made a mistake for this! Chimchar, fire things up with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Dawn gasped. At this close range, Buneary will take a direct hit! "Buneary, get out of there, quick!" Dawn shrieked. Just as Chimcahr used Flame Wheel, Buneary released Chimchar and used Bounce! "!" Hikaru grew startled to see a high jump! "Now, Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted. Ice formed on the floor as Chimchar landed, he slipped!

"Oh my! Would you look at this!? Buneary has Chimchar cornered with the Ice floor tactic!" Marian exclaimed.

Hikaru: 73 points

"Alright, Buneary! Use Dizzy Punch now!" Dawn yelled. Buneary began to punch the Fire Type Pokémon, until Chimchar leaped into the air! "We won't let you get away so easily! Chimchar, spin with Ember!" Hikaru called. Chimchar blasted Buneary towards the ground! "Ah! Buneary! Use Bounce, again!" Dawn called. Buneary once again leapt to the air for an aerial attack! "It'll be like before! Chimchar, use Ember at the air!" Hikaru called. Once again, Chimchar fired Ember towards the air!

"Now, Buneary! Use Dizzy Punch at Chimchar!" Dawn called. Buneary dived to the ground, punching Chimchar with her ears! "No way!" Hikaru gasped. "And Buneary dodges Ember, while making a counterattack for Chimchar!" Marian exclaimed.

Hikaru: 58 points

_"This is bad. At this case, if this keeps up, Chimchar and I will lose this Contest for sure!" _Hikaru thought, gritting his teeth hidden. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel with full power!" Hikaru called. Chimchar nodded as it smashed into Buneary with the giant Fire Type move! "Oh no!" Dawn gasped. As Buneary landed, Chimchar made another move! "Use Scratch on the ice!" Hikaru called. Chimchar slashed the ice, sending it to Buneary! Buneary couldn't see with the throwing ice on her face!

"Buneray, hang in there!" Dawn pleaded. "Wrap this up with Flame Wheel once more!" Hikaru called. As Buneary struggled to get up, Chimchar bashed into it with anotherFlame Wheel! Buneary tumbled on the ground, groaning with pain. "Buneary, no! Come on! Get up!" Dawn pleaded, but it was too late.

0:00

"Time's up! And the winner for the first semi-final match is... Hikaru!" Marian announced.

Hikaru: 50 points

Dawn: 38 points

Chimchar ran to Hikaru's arms! Hikaru hugged Chimchar, thanking him again for his best efforts. Hikaru looked up to see Dawn sigh, and thank Buneary for giving it all. Hikaru thought that he heard a sniffle from Dawn. That made him grow worried for her.

Later, while Zoey was battling Jessilina, Hikaru walked around the hall to find Dawn. "Mom, I'm really sorry that I lost." Dawn replied. Hikaru walked to see Dawn talking to her mother, Johanna. She sounded like she was going to cry! "You don't have to apologize to me. Apologize to your Pokémon if you are really sorry!" Johanna scolded. Hikaru grew shocked as he saw Dawn beginning to cry! "Stop crying, Dawn!" Johanna ordered. Immediately, Dawn stopped with a little blush.

"There are better things to do. Like, trying to think of what you did wrong in your performance or your battle! Then, you can figure out what you can do for your next Contest!" Johanna suggested. "Okay." Dawn agreed sadly. "One more thing. You don't need to call me every time you win or lose! You've got good friends like Ash and Brock, and your best friend, Hikaru with you! You also have your Pokémon with you! Talk to your friends! Not to your mother!" Johanna advised.

With that, Dawn nodded. "Now, Hikaru's final match should be starting up. So, you should at least see your friend!" Johanna suggested. "Right! Bye, Mom!" Dawn exclaimed, shutting down the video phone. As Dawn turned, she gasped. Hikaru was standing right next to her! "Oh... You heard everything." Dawn replied, blushing. "Even though we either win or lose, we're still friends, right?" Hikaru asked. Dawn grew red as she hugged Hikaru tightly, startling him!

"Win the Contest for me, Hikaru." Dawn sniffled. "I will." Hikaru grinned as he hugged her back.

"Here it is, folks! The final round of the Jublife Contest Appeal Battle round! We have two Coordinators who have fought their way up to the finals! It's Zoey on one side, and with Hikaru on the other!" Marian announced. "So, this is it, huh?" Zoey smirked. "It sure is." Hikaru replied. Ash, Dawn, and Brock watched from the sidelines. "You can do it, Hikaru!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted out. Hikaru nodded to them as he looked back at Zoey! "So, five minutes on the clock... begin!" Marian called.

5:00 to 4:59

**Zoey: Glameow VS Hikaru: Chimchar**

"Glameow! Curtains up!" Zoey called. Glameow appeared from its Ribbon Capsule Ball! "Chimchar, it's time for battle!" Hikaru called, sending his Chimchar from the Fire Capsule Ball! "Here is Glameow and Chimchar, all geared up!" Marian stated. "Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru called. Chimchar fired Ember at Glameow! "Glameow, use Shadow Claw!" Zoey called. Hikaru tensed when he heard Shadow Claw! Glameow's claw was covered by darkness as it slashed through Ember!

"Wow! Talk about beauty! Glameow cut through Ember, to make Shadow Claw heating up!" Marian exclaimed. "Don't count on it! Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Chimchar used this chance to charge at Glameow with Flame Wheel! Glameow was smashed by the Fire Type move! "Glameow!" Zoey gasped.

Zoey: 85 points

"That's some point loss for Zoey there!" Marian announced. "There's more! Chimchar, use Scratch!" Hikaru called. "Counter with Fury Swipes!" Zoey yelled. Both Chimchar and Glameow clashed with their physical attacks! Glameow, however, seemed to be getting ahead of Chimchar! "We've got you now! Iron Tail, let's go!" Zoey called. Glameow aimed an Iron Tail at Chimchar! "Grab the tail, quick!" Hikaru called.

Chimchar grabbed Glameow's tail! Iron Tail was stopped! "What!?" Zoey gasped.

Zoey: 74 points

"What a block! Chimchar managed to hold onto Iron Tail there!" Marian commented. "Well, that's something I was expecting! Now, Glameow! Spin!" Zoey called. Glameow splined ner tail, causing Chimchar to go off balance! The Fire Type was sent toward the air! "Use this chance to use Shadow Claw!" Zoey called. "Agh! No you don't! Intercept with Flame Wheel, Chimchar!" Hikaru yelled. Flame Wheel and Shadow Claw clashed! "It's like a knight against knight! Neither of them seems to be giving up!" Marian announced.

Hikaru: 81 points

Zoey: 62 points

"Hikaru's doing it!" Dawn exclaimed. "Those combinations that Hikaru and Chimchar made are quite impressive!" Brock stated. "Go, Hikaru!" Ash called. "Chimchar, spin with Ember!" Hikaru called. Chimchar pushed Glameow away and made his combination by using Ember! It fired at Glameow, blinding it by the light! "Argh! Glameow! Counter the spin with Iron Tail!" Zoey called.

"Just as I thought! Chimchar quick, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. There was another clash, with Flame Wheel and Iron Tail this time! "Use Scratch, quick!" Hikaru called. Chimchar rapidly slashed at Glameow! "Glameow! Use Fury Swipes, quick!" Zoey shouted. Glameow successfully slashed at Chimchar who screeched in pain! "That's graceful for Glameow to have speed and beauty on the Fury Swipes!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 65 points

1:00 to 0:59

"Were almost out of time!" Marian warned. "Let's end this! Glameow, use Shock Wave!" Zoey called. Just as Glameow attacked, Hikaru made a plan! "Chimchar, spin on your back while using Ember!" Hikaru called. Chimchar nodded as he spun on his back, intercepting all the Electric Tyoe attacks by using Ember! Light sprinkled down on Chimchar! "No way!" Zoey gasped. "And here it is, folks! Chimchar blocked all the Shock Wave attacks with a counter Ember!" Marian announced.

Zoey: 46 points

Hikaru: 59 points

"Let's wrap this up! Glameow, use Iron Tail!" Zoey called. "Chimchar, counter with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. WHAM! Both attacks collided, causing an explosion! Both Chimchar and Glameow skidded back with bruises on thme! They both made an attempt to make one more attack! Bu then...

0:00

"Time! And the winner of the Jublife City Contest is..." Marian called. Everyone turned to the scoring board.

Zoey: 31 points

Hikaru: 40 points

"It's Hikaru!" Marian announced. Everyone cheered loud for the two winners! "We... won?" Hikaru asked, not believing what had happened. Chimchar weakly leapt to his arms and snuggled into him! "Chim..." Chimchar sighed as he hugged his best friend and trainer. Hikaru smiled as he hugged back.

"Let's all give Hikaru a big hand for winning the Jublife Ribbon! A beautiful and a great teamwork he has made with his two Pokémon; Shinx and Chimchar!" Marian announced. After the battle was over, every Coordinator and the judges made an awarding ceremony to give Hikaru the Jublife Ribbon! Hikaru blushed lightly as he held his first Jublife Ribbon up high! Everyone applauded for Hikaru, with Dawn and Ash in it, too!

"How wonderful, sweetie! I can't believe you've won yourself your first ribbon in your first Contest!" Hinata squealed with delight. "Yeah. I could think of it as my first achievement for the incoming Grand Festival, Mom!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Hikaru. Promise me one thing." Hinata requested. "What is it, Mom?" Hikaru asked. "Promise me that you will do everything you can to enter the Sinnoh League and the Grand Festival!" Hinata exclaimed. Hikaru smiled and nodded. "That's a promise, Mom!" Hikaru pledged.

Hikaru shut down the video phone and went outside, to see his three friends. "Congrats, Hikaru! You did it! You deserve the win!" Dawn giggled. Hikaru only blushed, then sighed. "Well, it was all thanks to my Pokémon and you guys! You all helped me gain confidence for my first Contest!" Hikaru confessed. "Well, I'm sure that you'll be ready for the next Contest, I hope!" Brock chuckled. "Yeah. I will be! And Ash, it's time for our first Gym battle!" Hikaru grinned. "Right! And we'lol do our best there! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"And Dawn..." Hikaru started, but Dawn interrupted. "Yeah. That means you and I are both friends and rivals now! Oh! By the way, Zoey said that she'll see you again in the next Contest or so!" Dawn exclaimed. Hikaru shrugged and smiled.

So, with the Jublife Pokémon Contest coming to an end, Hikaru was the one winning the Jublife Ribbon, as his first ribbon for the Grand Festival! How will things go for him and Ash on their first battle in the Oreburgh City Gym? Find out in the next few chapters!

To be continued...


	25. Flying Types Captured?

**Chapter 25: Flying Types Captured!?**

At a forest below, Starly was diving down, creating an attack! "Starly, Aerial Ace, let's go!" Ash called. Starly made a dive down, then headed straight for the target with its new move! It got closer by the minute! "Starly is coming in fast!" Brock stated. "If this keeps up, Starly is going to get hit!" Hikaru shuddered. "Quick, Starly! Pull up!" Ash called. At the right time, Starly pulled up to the sky! The four heroes sighed with relief as Ash ordered another try of Aerial Ace!

After Hikaru's first win at the Jublife Pokémon Contest, the heroes are now heading towards Oreburgh City for Ash and Hikaru's first Gym Badge! But first, Ash wanted to teach Starly a new move: Aerial Ace. It was the same move Paul had used his now wild Starly against Ash's Starly once in their first battle. So, they made a perfect training spot to practice Aerial Ace! Starly made a second attempt to attack with Aerial Ace!

"I know we'll hit it this time!" Ash grinned. "Go, Starly!" Dawn cheered. Just as Starly looked as if it had mastered it, Starly began to wobble! It was slammed back by the tree! Starly cried in pain as it landed on its front! The group gasped as they ran to Starly! "Oh man, Starly, are you okay?" Ash asked. "That's gotta hurt!" Hikaru muttered. "Don't worry. It seems to be just a leg injury to me. Just a Potion and a bandage, and Starly will be fine!" Brock assured.

So, Starly grew better with her leg as Brock wrapped the bandage around her right leg! "Man. Starly's first Aerial Ace seemed messed up! But, the second time looked better! A few more practices and you'll feel a lot better!" Ash assured. "Starly!" Starly chirped happily. "Okay, Starly! You're all set! How do you feel?" Brock called. Starly let out a soft and happy chirp!

Just then, there was a rustle on the bushes! "What's that?" Ash asked. The answer came as a woman came out of the bushes! "Oh! Hi there!" The woman giggled. "Nice to meet you too!" Dawn exclaimed. "Well, it's a coincidence to meet you all the way out here." Ash stuttered. "Well, it's a pleasure, meeting you all here." The woman explained. "Well, my name is Ash, and this is Pikachu!" Ash introduced to himself and Pikachu!

"My name is Dawn!" Dawn giggled. "Well, my name is Hikaru. A pleasure." Hikaru replied. "Hi, I'm Rosemary, and I'm..." Rosemary started, but Brock interrupted her with a loving tone. "The beautiful bud turning into a beautiful flower. The landscape has changed! My name is Brock, and I know why I'm here. My destiny has put me into this forest, I was prepared waiting for the magical thing to happen. A chance for me to meet you on this side-" Brock said soothily, but was stopped by Croagunk.

"Of course... There is... Always... Another side!" Brock stamarred as he fainted by the Poison Jab! Croagunk croaked as he dragged the unconscious trainer away! "Well, my job is to find numerous Pokémon that lives here in the forest, I was looking at some when you people came by!" Rosemary explained. "Whoa! That sounds a lot of fun!" Ash cried. "Oh, but... I hope that is being here didn't get in your way!" Dawn gasped.

"No. At this case, if you like, you could watch the bird Pokémon with me!" Rosemary suggested. "I'd like to see some!" Ash chuckled. "Me too, me too!" Dawn squealed. Hikaru sent out Chimchar and smiled. "Well, Chimchar and I would like to see some, don't you, buddy?" Hikaru asked. "Chim." Chimchar answered, poking Hikaru by the cheeks! "I'd love to see you watch them." Brock said again, lovingly. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru fainted from the quick recovery!

"How in the world does he recover so quickly!?" Hikaru shrieked, bewildered. Ash and Pikachu laughed nervously by this. Rosemary guided the heroes to first where the wild Swablus cover their nest! "Wow! I can see the nest!" Ash gasped. "Can Hikaru and I see it, too!?" Dawn squealed. She took the binoculars from Ash and held it in her eyes, seeing the nest, formed in the tree. Hikaru took a look at it, and grew amazed.

"But, where are all the Swablus?" Hikaru asked. "Huh!?" Ash gasped. "You're right! It's empty out there!" Brock stated, looking in his binoculars. Rosemary grew perplexed to hear this, and thought for a moment. "Something wrong, Rosemary?" Ash asked. "Come on. We need to get to higher ground!" Rosemary exclaimed. So, the heroes with Rosemary walked to higher ground, where they saw no bird Pokémon at all!

"That's strange. The Swablus should be back at their home by now!" Rosemary replied, irritated. "What do you mean, Rosemary?" Ash asked. "You see, the population of many Pokémon all of a sudden dropped to lower numbers! Something must be wrong somewhere." Rosemary explained. "That means other Pokémon have been disappearing, too!" Hikaru guessed. "And you don't know the reason why?" Dawn asked. "I'm working on it. But, this forest is a large place!" Rosemary added.

This made Ash determined. "Hey, if Pokémon are the ones that need help, why don't we help you out with your work? We all want to help Pokémon!" Ash explained, grinning. "We'd all like to learn about them, and help them at the same time!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Chimchar!" Chimchar screeched in agreement. "Whoa, you really mean it?" Rosemary asked, surprised. "Sure!" Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru answered.

Rosemary thanked for the help and led to where the Hoothoot were supposed to be. "Man, I don't see them anywhere!" Ash exclaimed. "Me neither!" Brock replied, curious. Starly landed on Ash's arm, chirping. "So, Starly, did you find anything?" Ash asked. Starly shook its head, as a no. "Gotcha. So, is your leg feeling okay, now?" Ash asked. "Starly Star!" Starly chirped happily. "Great! So, does that mean you're ready for some more?" Ash asked.

"Starly Star!" Starly chirped happily, saluting herself. The Starling Pokémon flew into the air and began another flight towards the air! "Go for it, Starly!" Ash called out, cheering her on.

Meanwhile, a couple of wild Swellows and Taillows flew around when suddenly, they spotted a large net! They squawked as they tried to stop, but it was too late. The net captured them as it fell on a hole, causing all the Flying Types to fall into the hole! After that, the net moved back to its original trap spot.

A Meowth giggled with the trap's success! "Hee hee hee! More great Pokémkn in the cage now!" Meowth laughed. "Since this terrain is filled with bird Pokémon, it's the perfect spot for it to use!" James stated.

"Building a Team Rocket base here was the perfect place to catch!" Meowth snickered. "Those birds come to us, and plop! They fall and land in our prepared cages!" Jessie laughed. Team Rocket planned to make some more catch of bird Pokémon to deliver to their Team Rocket boss, Giovanni.

To Starly, she found some wild Taillows and Swellows flying by. She began to follow the Pokémon by flying after them! Just then, she chirped panicky as she saw the giant net! Starly attempted to slow down, but it was too late. Starly got caught by the net with the other bird Pokémon! They were all sent falling to the prepared cage! Starly groaned, rubbing her head, until she noticed some other Pokémon looking sad!

A Fearow tried to peck at the metal bars, which ended in failure. Meowth cackled with the failed attempt. "The only thing your beak is going through is something that couldn't be metal! Once we get you to the boss, it'll be time for you to get useful for us Team Rocket!" Meowth cackled. Starly glared at the laughing Normal Type Pokémon. She knew that her trainer, Ash and his friends will come to save the day, not knowing that the heroes didn't know where she was.

Back to Ash and the others, Ash started to get worried. "Man, I hope Starly is okay." Ash sighed. "Pika." Pikachu agreed. "Startly's been gone for a very long time!" Dawn explained. "Could someone have happened to Starly like the other bird Pokémon?" Hikaru asked. That made Ash annoyed. "No way! Starly can't be caught that easily! You don't know it! I... I should have never sent Starly out... Not with an injury like that." Ash replied.

"It was a small injury, so Starly should be fine now." Brock assured. "But, it's taking a long time for Starly to come back! She could be in trouble!" Ash snapped, standing up. Rosemary took another look at her binoculars. "I think I know what's happening." Rosemary stated. "Huh?" The group wondered. "That's the Valley Path, where all bird Pokémon uses it to get through!" Rosemary explained, pointing to a large gap of the two cliffs.

"Let's go! Starly could be in trouble right now!" Ash demanded. "You may be right, Ash. Let's all go!" Rosemary exclaimed. Ash tightened his fist with annoyance and determination. "Hang in there, Starly! We're coming for you, now!" Ash growled.

At the base, Starly chirped to Hoothoot about a plan. Hoothoot began to get along as it hooted, making out the plan with the Starling Pokémon. All the other bird Pokémon began to listen to the plan that could help them escape!

At the surface, Team Rocket were beginning to relax, before planning to hand the Flying Type Pokémon to the boss (Giovanni). "How are the natives, Meowth?" Jessie asked. "They're shrieking and all, but if they are trapped in the cage, there is nothing that they can do about it!" Meowth answered. "We should be handing those birds to the boss soon." Jessie suggested.

"Agreed, but first, shall we get some break and relaxation before our success?" James asked. "Very well, then. Meowth, be a dear and look after those feathery things, will you?" Jessie asked. "I ain't doing anything without a vote!" Meowth demanded. With that, the three made a rock-paper-scissor shoot game! Whoever loses has to look after thirds while the others relax before their mission succeeds.

Jessie and James made paper, while Meowth made a rock sign! Jessie and James giggled and smirked by the results, with Meowth complaining that they have more fingers than him! "What are you guys gonna do?" Meowth asked. Jessie and James tore off their clothes, to reveal their bathing suits! "Simple, research, that is." The two answered. Meowth sweat dropped. However, Meowth agreed as he walked to the underground cages to look after the captured Flying Types.

Team Rocket didn't notice that they were being spied on by Ash and the others! "Who are they?" Rosemary asked, looking at them by the binoculars. "They're called Team Rocket." Hikaru answered angrily. Rosemary took a look around and gasped. "Oh! They've caught that Pidgeot!" Rosemary exclaimed. The group looked to see the captured Pidgeot on the giant net!

"Quick, Pikachu! That Pidgeot needs help!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded as he ran towards the net and saved Pidgeot by Quick Attack, releasing it from the net! "Nice job, Pikachu!" Ash complimented. "Pika!" Pikachu replied. Pidgeot landed to where Ash and the others were. "You're going to be fine." Rosemary assured. "Pidge..." Pidgeot thanked. Brock took a look at the base and the giant net! "So, Team Rocket is doing this! They are responsible for capturing the bird Pokémon!" Brock stated.

Hikaru took one look at Team Rocket and grew mad. "Why won't they just quit!? They always fail when they face us! Those... Pathetic... perverts!" Hikaru growled. "Chim..." Chimchar said sadly as he rubbed his cheek onto his trainer's. Hikaru almost had yellow and green eyes, when it was stopped by Chimchar. "Thanks, buddy." Hikaru replied, rubbing his head. Chimchar sighed in happiness.

"Just what kind of people are they!?" Rosemary asked. "The people who wants to steal my Starly. Pikachu, go with Pidgeot and gather all the Pokémon from the forest! If we can do that, we can cut the net!" Ash requested. Pikachu nodded and rode onto Pidgeot! Both Pikachu and Pidgeot flew away safely, with Ash counting on them. "I'm counting on you!" Ash called. Then, Ash turned to the others. "Let's go where we can save all the bird Pokémon!" Ash suggested. The others nodded as they headed toward the base!

With Starly and some bird Pokémon captured, Team Rocket looks as they will make a big success! Will Ash and the others stop them in time! Who will end up being defeated? Find out in Chapter 26!

To be continued...


	26. Double Evolution!

**Chapter 26: Double Evolution!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash was training Starly for her to practice Aerial Ace so that her skills could get stronger than ever. Starly had injured her leg, however, in the process. With her leg wrapped in bandage, Starly started to feel much better! Then, the heroes came by a woman named Rosemary, who was trying to find the reason why many Flying Type Pokémon had disappeared. The heroes offer to help with the case and they all investigate, only to find that the evil trio, Team Rocket were the ones who captured the Flying Types, and Ash's Starly! What could happen now for the attempt of the rescue?

Meowth opened the door to where all the Flying Type Pokémon were! Carnivine, Seviper, and Cacnea guarded it! "Now, you lugs. Time to make a rich Meowth very happy!" Meowth sneered as he held a gold ring! All the Flying Types except Starly and Hoothoot grew frightened by this. Meowth let out an evil grin as he opened the Swablu's cage, and pulled it out! He tortured the Swablu by putting it in the gold ring!

"Now that's more like it! Nothing like a little brat! Now, nothing funny happens, and no one gets hurt! We're having a trip to boss land!" Meowth cackled, threatening the other bird Pokémon. Starly and Hoothoot nodded at each other, seeing their chance! As Meowth made a glance at Hoothoot, the Flying Type used Hypnosis on Meowth! Its eyes glowed, staring at Meowth. Meowth grew dizzy for a while, then, he was under Hoothoot's spell!

"Okay, I guess my barking orders were a bit hasty, so, here's the deal. Your wing wishes are my command." Meowth moaned. "Starly Star!" Starly demanded. "You wanna fly? Okay then, wheee..." Meowth moaned as he released the captive Swablu! "Starly Starly Starly!" Starly chirped, making more demands. "Sure. Why not? Okay, troop. Get going!" Meowth moaned as he "accidentally" freed the bird Pokémon from their cages!

"Starly, Starly!" Starly called. "No big deal. Just dig a hole and you'll be straight out of here!" Meowth moaned, explaining the way out of the base. The Fearows began to make their move for the start of their escape, with their friends!

Meanwhile, Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, Brock, and Rosemary crept onto Team Rocket's base as they see that Jessie and James were fast asleep. Rosemary saw the coast was clear when she saw with the binoculars! "Alright, let's go!" Brock whispered. The five trainers slid down the slope, and sneakily went inside the Team Rocket base!

To the bird Pokémon and the hypnotized Meowth, they all began to work on their escape! The Fearows worked on pecking the rocky walls to make a hole. Meowth used Fury Swipes to aid them. The Swablus carried dirt around to make the hole bigger! Meowth helped by carrying the dirt in a basket himself!

To the heroes, the five of them were climbing down the ladder for the underground base! "This is some deep hole!" Rosemary gasped. "Yeah, but where is everybody?" Ash asked. "We'll find out more if we keep climbing down, now go!" Hikaru answered. The ladder was finished as they began to run for the room where all the Flying Types were held! Just then, Ash saw an underground security camera, revealing the outside, and the cages where they saw Flying Types escaping!

"Starly!" Ash gasped. "What are they doing down here!?" Hikaru demanded. Meanwhile, Jessie and James were snoring, when they were woken up by a loud noise! "Sounds like a small aircraft." James moaned. The two took a closer look. They saw lots and lots of Flying Type Pokémon with Pikachu on the Pidgeot! "AHHH!" Jessie and James screamed in panic. "Pika!" Pikachu called. The Flying Types all used Quick Attack and Aerial Ace! With all the effort, the net was finally cut loose!

Underground, the five trainers saw the whole thing! "Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "He did it! He and the Flying Types demolished the net!" Hikaru exclaimed, grinning. "Chimchar!" Chimchar exclaimed happily.

To Starly, the rest of the Flying Types escpaed the base! "That's right. March on. And, have a nice day!" Meowth moaned. Hoothoot made some angry hoots to Meowth. "Nah. I stay here. If I escape as well, the spell will be broken, and you'll be all droppings!" Meowth argued weakly. "Starly Star! Starly Star!" Starly chirped angrily. Meowth again argued that he'll find a way out somehow. Hoothoot wished luck to Starly and flew out to escape!

Just as Starly was about to sigh in relief, she heard panicking! The Hypnosis spell was broken! Meowth frantically searched for any leftover bird Pokémon left in the cage! "Where di they go!? And what am I doing right now!?" Meowth shrieked. Then, he glared at Starly! "You! You're the one who let them escape, and now you're gonna pay! Seviper! Carnivine! Cacnea! Emergency backup!" Meowth called.

Seviper, Cacnea, and Carnivine surrounded Starly as she was determined to fight back! Just as a four against one battle was about to start, Ash came right in, interrupting the start! "There's Starly!" Ash called. "And there's the twerps!" Meowth grumbled. Dawn, Hikaru, Rosemary, and Brock came by, witnessing the empty room! "I'm so glad that you're okay, Starly!" Ash said, relived. "Hey. Where did the other bird Pokémon go?" Hikaru asked. "Chimchar?" Chimchar asked, looking around.

Then, Brock notice a hole behind Starly and Meowth! "They must've escaped through tht hole!" Brock exclaimed. "So now, it's your turn to escape!" Ash said happily. Just before anyone else could react, a quake occurred! Everyone looked up to see a giant wooden robot on top! A ladder landed down where the Team Rocket Pokémon were! "What's that!?" Rosemary gasped. "It's the 'You Can't Really Take When You Can't 93!" Meowth answered.

"Pathetic name, if you ask me." Hikaru muttered. Chimchar eeped in agreement. Meowth only snarled as the four evil Pokémon climbed up the ladder and went inside the robot! "Alright then, bird brains! Time to put you back in the prison where you belong for our boss, Giovanni!" Jessie shrieked as she controlled the robot to throw giant nets at the Flying Types! Some Flying Types escaped underground with the heroes following them!

Ash saw a net almost capturing Pidgeot and Pikachu! "This isn't good!" Hikaru growled. "Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. The Electric Mouse Pokémon zapped the robot, but it didn't make a mark! "Zap us all you want. We'd like to see how a real wood works!" Jessie laughed. She controlled the robot to stomp on the heroes, which they escaped, only allowing to make a giant hole on the ground! Team Rocket screamed as they were tumbling down with the destroyed robot by the giant hole!

"They sure are loud!" Rosemary stated. Team Rocket groaned as they got out of the destroyed wooden robot! "What as I thinking? With this wood, we could make a campfire!" Meowth chuckled. "And with some heat support as well!" James chuckled. The joke didn't impress Jessie as she told the, to zip it. "Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked. "Ash, I think everyone is okay." Rosemary replied. "Not for long, losers!" Jessie shrieked.

Everyone turned to see Team Rocket preparing for battle! "Those bird Pokémon belong to us!" Meowth snarled. "What gives you that idea, huh?" Hikaru snorted.

"Listen, is that a twerpish voice I hear?"

"It's shrieking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"We're bringing crisis to a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its places!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Starly, use Wing Attack! Stop them!" Ash called. "Shinx, aid Starly with a Spark attack!" Hikaru called. Shinx and Starly nodded at each other as they charged towards Team Rocket! "Oh, Dustox! Time to use Gust!" Jessie called. As the Poison Moth Pokémon was called, it blew away Starly and Shinx! "Oh no!" Hikaru gasped. "Man, that is strong!" Ash exclaimed. Jessie laughed for the two Pokémon's failure! "Cacnea, use Pin Missile!" James called. Cacnea shot glowing needles at Pikachu!

"Chimchar, help Pikachu with Ember!" Hikaru called. Chimchar dashed to Pikachu, intercepting Pin Missile with Ember! The two attacks caused an explosion! "Bonsly, come on out!" Brock called. "Bonsly!" Bonsly cried. "You can't beat us with that bowling pin! Dustox, use Gust!" Jessie snickered. Once again, Gust made its move, blowing Bonsly away! "Bonsly! No!" Brock shouted. Bonsly whimpered as its horns began to glow!

"You can't beat us, the Team Rocket organization against with that puny and useless power!" Jessie laughed. This teared Hikaru up. His eyes grew yellow on the left, and green on the right! "Don't mock me... Don't you dare!" Hikaru warned, growling. Chimchar and Sjinx turned to see, startled with their trainer! More Gust came to Bonsly's way, as Bonsly made a new move! It used Gust as well, repelling Dustox's! "Whoa! What was that!?" Ash asked. "I think... Bonsly just used Gust!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Which can only mean one thing. Bonsly learned how to use Mimic!" Brock explained. "What's Mimic?" Rosemary asked. "When it's used, it can duplicate the move!" Brock explained. "You copycats! Dustox, use Psybeam!" Jessie screeched. "SHUT UP! Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru bellowed. Chimchar reluctantly attacked with Ember! "Bonsly, use Mimic on Ember, now!" Brock called. Bonsly used Mimic as it attacked with Ember, too! Dustox was blasted away by Ember!

Jessie screaned of her poor Dustox! "You were great, Bonsly!" Brock called. "Bonsly!" Bonsly replied. "Save the discussion for later! This still isn't over! Shinx, use Spark once more!" Hikaru yelled. Shinx charged with another Electric Attack! "Oh yeah? We have more!" Jessie shrieked. The Team Rocket made an assault! "Well, we'lol have to hit harder!" Ash snapped. Dawn, Hikaru and Brock helped out, too! Just as an attack was going to be made, Starly flew into the air and began to glow! Shinx began to glow as she kept running!

"Starly!" Ash called. "Shinx!" Hikaru called. Hikaru's pupils returned to normal as the heroes saw the two changing! Both Pokémon changed forms, having their size, appearance, and voice changed! "Staravia!" "Luxio!" The two new Pokémon cried. "It can't be!" Ash stammered. "Is that what I think it is!?" Hikaru asked. "Starly and Shinx evolved!" Dawn exclaimed. "It's Staravia and Luxio now!" Brock called. Luxio and Staravia nodded to their trainers!

"Alright! That's so cool! Staravia, use Aerial Ace!" Ash called. "Luxio, use Spark once more!" Hikaru called. Both new evolved Pokémon smashed Team Rocket toward the air! "Perfect weather for flying." James sighed. "Just smell that air." Jessie sighed. "Yeah, you can't get them without getting it! Those are my words!" Meowth sighed. "It makes me forget of what's coming next." Jessie sighed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

Staravia flew down in front of Ash, while Luxio walked over to Hikaru, smiling. "Wow! Starly, you were great! Uh oh. I mean, Staravia right now!" Ash chuckled. "Luxio, you look stronger than before! I'm proud of you!" Hikaru replied, smoothing Luxio's fur. Luxio purred by the soft touch. Hikaru and Dawn took out their Pokédex to check the data of the new comrades! _"Staravia, the Starling Pokémon. Staravia lives in a big forest, and travels with flocks."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

_"Luxio, the Spark Pokémon. By touching friends with its front paws, Luxio is able to communicate through the sparks it emits." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Staravia, thanks to you, all the forest Pokémon are safe now!" Rosemary thanked. Staravia gave a low and happy chirp. Luxio startled Hikaru by leaping right on top of him, and gave him loving licks! "H-Hey, Luxio! Cut it out! I love you, too." Hikaru giggled as he rubbed Luxio's fur. Everyone laughed by this.

Later, all the forest Pokémon headed back to their homes. Rosemary thanked the heroes and said good-bye to the group. With that, the heroes walked their way to Oreburgh City. Staravia wanted to fly along, feeling refreshed. Luxio wanted to walk alongside with her beloved trainer. Ash and Hikaru agreed, letting their Pokémon walk and fly by! So, with new evolution in their hands, will the heroes finally reach Oreburgh City? Find out in the next few chapters!

To be continued...


	27. The Lost Nuzleaf!

**Chapter 27: The Lost Nuzleaf!**

One night, there was a giant tree, where some Grass Type Pokémon slept in. There were some Shiftrys, Nuzleafs, and Seedots! One Seedot fell from its bed and fell on a Shiftry's head! The Seedot fell again and fell next to Nuzleaf, who slid off the tree and landed on a wild Vileplume! The Vileplume was so surprised that it ran as fast as it could from the tree! In the morning, the Vileplume was still running, with spraying a little Stun Spore on the Nuzleaf!

Nuzleaf then sneezed by the powder, startling the Vileplume! It jumped, knocking the Nuzleaf to the grassy ground. The Wily Pokémon yawned and rubbed its ears, only to see that he was nowhere home! Nuzleaf called for his friends, but go no answer. With that, Nuzleaf ran around the woods to look for his friends! He leaped into the bush, which was a big mistake. There was a cliff behind the bushes as Nuzleaf screamed as it slides down the steep cliff!

"There we go! It's just over this mountain!" Brock exclaimed. "Great! Let's climb over that mountain quick!" Ash exclaimed. Dawn grew exhausted by hearing that. "Aw... But there is a Pokémon Center just nearby! Let's rest there tonight and we can go climbing tomorrow!" Dawn pleaded. "What do you mean? The Oreburgh Gym has been waiting for me for a long time!" Ash grinned. Hikaru sweat dropped by this. "Techinically, there's a lot of time before the Sinnoh League, Ash." Hikaru sighed.

Dawn blushed lightly while looking at Hikaru thankfully. Suddenly, Bonsly began to cry! "Huh? What's wrong with Bonsly?" Ash asked. "I think that Bonsly is just hungry. Here you go!" Brock answered. He handed Bonsly some Pokémon food, which the Rock Type Pokémon enjoyed eating on. The three young trainers grew surprised with Bonsly! "Whoa! I didn't know that Bonsly could eat solid food now!" Ash replied, smiling.

"I'm surprised, too. First, yesterday we learn that Bonsly could use Mimic, and now Bonsly can eat solid Pokémon food now!" Hikaru chuckled. Just as Dawn was about to say something, the group noticed leaves blown up in the air in the forest! "What was that?" Dawn asked. "Let's check it out!" Brock suggested. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru agreed as they ran towards the small forest.

"Please, I'm your friend!" Nurse Joy pleaded. Nurse Joy was trying to calm a wild Nuzleaf down by making soft tones and wanting to help. Unfortunately, Nuzleaf was afraid and refused to listen to her! "I only want to help, but I can't do anything if you don't listen to me! So, please-" Nurse Joy pleaded, but was interrupted. The wild Nuzleaf unleashed a Razor Wind Attack! Nurse Joy screamed with panic. Just then, someone slid right in front of her!

"You just leave this to me." Brock said calmly. "But, who are you?" Nurse Joy asked. "I'm Brock, gorgeous! And I have come to protect you, with all my fingertips of love!" Brock exclaimed lovingly. Again, Brock was interrupted with Croagunk using Poison Jab on him! The Toxic Mouth Pokémon croaked as it dragged Brock away. Hikaru, Dawn, and Ash ran to find Nurse Joy, Brock, and the injured Nuzleaf!

"What's going on here!?" Ash yelled. Nuzleaf grew alarmed to see more humans as it used Razor Wind again! The move narrowly missed the three. "Who's that Pokémon?" Dawn asked as she opened her Pokédex. _"Nuzleaf, the Wily Pokémon. Nuzleaf occasionally lives in forests and sometimes comes out to frighten people!"_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "This Nuzleaf always travel in groups." Brock stated. Dawn and Hikaru grew startled with the quick recovery again!

"How in the world does he do that?" Hikaru asked, bewildered. "This Nuzleaf was hurt, and I was trying to do everything to help it, but..." Nurse Joy explained. She gestured to the frightened Grass-Dark Type Pokémon. "This Nuzleaf will always be afraid of people. Let me take a look." Brock explained. As Brock stepped forward, the wild Nuzleaf grew frightened as it prepared to make a move! "When you approach a Pokémon that feels threatened, you hide your hands behind your back, crouch down a little to its level and walk, then it'll calm down." Brock explained.

Once he had done those steps, the Nuzleaf gave a nervous smile, calming down. Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Nurse Joy was amazed. "Oh. I almost forgot!" Brock exclaimed. He pulled out a leaf from a shrub and begin playing a music of it! "(?) Hm?" Hikaru asked, wondering of what Brock is doing. "Oh! I almost forgot that Nuzleaf loves to play music with leaves!" Nurse Joy replied. Immediately, Nuzleaf began calming down.

Brock took out an Oran Berry for Nuzleaf. "Here you go. You'll feel much better!" Brock assured. When Brock said this, Nuzleaf backed away, scared again. "Still scared, huh? Well, I have someone I'd like you to meet. Bonsly, come on out!" Brock called. The Bonsai Pokémon let out a happy cry, with Nuzleaf smiling to see a new friend. "Here, Bonsly, eat this." Brock requested. Bonsly happily ate the Oran Berry, munching on it!

"See? Bonsly isn't scared. Now, it's your turn." Brock explained, handing the berry to the Wily Pokémon. Nuzleaf was a little reluctant, but quickly took the berry and ate it! "There's more where that came from. Here!" Brock exclaimed, showing a bowl of Oran Berries to Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf slowly took another berry and began to eat it, with Bonsly eating one, too! "Amazing! For a while, Nuzleaf was scared a moment ago!" Nurse Joy gasped out.

"Brock wants to become the greatest Pokémon Breeder!" Ash explained. "I see. Makes sense!" Nurse Joy replied, smiling. "Now, let's make you feel better!" Brock replied, spraying a Potion on Nuzleaf's wound! Nuzleaf tensed a little, but felt better! "There! You're as good as new!" Brock chuckled. "Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf cried, satisfied. "I wonder what Nuzleaf was doing out here in the first place!" Nurse Joy wondered. "What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"Just past the mountain here, there's a 100 year old tree, where a Pokémon named Shiftry lives there, with its evolved forms; Nuzleaf and Seedot! There, you can only find the Nuzleafs there!" Nurse Joy explained. "Well, there's gotta be a reason why Nuzleaf is separated from its friends!" Brock assured. "Hey, why don't we help the Nuzleaf get back to its home?" Ash suggested, determined to help. "That's a great idea!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yes! We can't just leave the lonely Nuzleaf here!" Hikaru stated. "I'm sure you're busy at the Pokémon Center from here. So, we'll take care of this!" Brock replied. "Y-You will?" Nurse Joy stuttered. "With all my heart, we will." Brock said, holding hands with Nurse Joy, who swear dropped. "Why... Uh... That's so sweet of you, Brock." Nurse Joy stammered again.

So, the heroes walked to the path of the 100 year old tree to return Nuzleaf to its home! Bonsly and Nuzleaf seemed to be getting along. "Those two look like old friends!" Dawn replied. "I wouldn't be surprised, since Nuzleaf must be thinking Bonsly as a Grass Type." Brock chuckled. "When Bonsly is actually a Rock Type..." Hikaru laughed nervously. All of a sudden, a strange looking Pokémon leaped down on the heroes in front of them! "Shiftry, Shift!" The strange Pokémon called.

"It's a Shiftry!" Ash exclaimed. "Maybe it's one of Bonsly's friends!" Dawn guessed. Hikaru took one look at the strange Shiftry and frowned. Usually, Shiftry's big and looks scary to other Pokémon. But, this Shiftry looks calm and looks small for a Shiftry! Two people came up to the strange Shiftry! "Ah! There you are, Shiftry!" The woman called. "Who are you?" Dawn asked. "We're the nature people mountain climbers!" The man answered. "I'm a girl, though." The woman assured.

"Our Shiftry has been looking for its friend, Nuzleaf for many years!" The man explained. "He searched everywhere, during hot and cold days, rainy days, and windy days! The poor fellow!" The woman sobbed. That left the group confused. "Shiftry was looking for Nuzleaf for years?" Ash asked, confused. That panicked the group for a bit as they hid themselves for a while, until the strange Shiftry made some calling noises! "Shiftry is saying: 'Come over here, Nuzleaf, old pal!'" the man explained.

"So, that's a Shiftry, huh?" Dawn asked, checking her Pokédex. _"Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. When it sees an object, it plays with it for a while, and loses track of time."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. The heroes grew alarmed to hear what the Pokédex just said. "Wait, it's a Meowth!?" Hikaru gasped. Then, the Shiftry talked, saying the Pokédex was wrong, then it went back to its own fake voice!

"Who are you people!?" Ash demanded.

"Listen, is that a voice that I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"Blowing on the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its places!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"No, not you guys again!" Ash groaned. "Haven't you had enough yestready with the bird failure?" Hikaru snapped. "Shut it, twerp! This time, we'll be making a big success this time!" Jessie snapped. "Along with the Nuzleaf and the Bonsly!" James sneered. He aimed a black cannon at the two little Pokémon! James shot a net at the two, dragging them to the balloon! "Oh no!" Dawn gasped. Brock ran after the balloon and grabbed the net!

"Brock, wait!" Ash called. "There's no room for twerps, especially big ones!" Meowth complained. "Get back here, you cowards! Eevee, let's go!" Hikaru called. "Staravia, I choose you!" Ash called. Both Eevee and Staravia appeared from their Pokéballs! "Staravia, use your wings to cut the net!" Ash called. "Eevee, ride on Staravia to use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Both Pokémon nodded.

Eevee aimed the special move towards Team Rocket while Staravia flew towards Team Rocket! "Seviper, come out and use Haze!" Jessie called. The Poison Type Pokémon appeared and shot gas everywhere! Eevee and Staravia couldn't see, and lost theit focus to attack! As the Haze cleared, Ash, Dawn, and Hiakru saw that the evil rip were already far away with Brock, Bonsly, and Nuzleaf captured! "Oh no..." Dawn gasped. "Brock..." Hikaru whispered, angered. Ash gritted his teeth with anger as well.

Brock, Bonsly, and Nuzleaf have all been captured by the evil Team Rocket! Could Brock help out the two little Pokémon and save the day, or will Team Rocket finally succeed on their goal for their boss?

To be continued...


	28. Brock Saves The Day!

**Chapter 28: Brock Saves The Day!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", a wild Nuzleaf was far from home because of the startled Vileplume, who carried the Nuzleaf from home! The Wily Pokémon tried to find his home, when it slid from the cliff, right near where he meets Nurse Joy who wanted to help it. Of course, the Nuzleaf was scared, so it attacked. In time, the heroes came by, discovering of the lost Nuzleaf. The heroes planned to return the Nuzleaf back home to the 100 year old tree.

While they were doing that, they meet a strange Shiftry, with two hikers! They explained that Shiftry has been looking for its friend, Nuzleaf for years, making the heroes suspicious. More than that, when Dawn checked her Pokédex, it was revealed to be none other than Team Rocket's Meowth in disguise of the Shiftry costume! Team Rocket snatches Nuzleaf and Brock's Bonsly, not expecting that Brock followed them in their balloon! As Hikaru and Ash tries to stop them, they were stopped by Jessie's Seviper's Haze attack.

Now, it was up to Brock to save the day, or get dragged along for the rough ride.

**Brock's Part**

At the woods, Team Rocket laughs with the captive ones. They had Nuzleaf and Bonsly locked in a cage, while having Brock tied to a tree! "Once we sell these squirts to the boss, we'll be rich!" Meowth laughed. "Hold on! You can't take that Nuzleaf away from its home!" Brock persuaded. Jessie laughed by this and ignored the excuse. "If there is such a thing." James snickered. Brock frowned with this situation.

_"I've got to get Nuzleaf and Bonsly away from them, but how?"_ Brock thought, trying to think of a plan. Just then, the evil trio's stomach growled. "There's that old familair sound again." James groaned. "Stop it! You'll give me headaches!" Jessie shrieked. They took out a bag where they held all their food. They poured everything out. "This ain't food! It's all foliage!" Meowth complained. _"That's it! This might work!"_ Brock thought. "I'll make you something out of those! I am a gourmet chef, after all." Brock called.

Team Rocket grew alarmed to hear Brock's words. "You? A twerp cook?" Jessie asked, feeling insulted. "Seems deceiving to me!" James suggested. "If you make these garbage to something, then prove it!" Meowth demanded.

Later, time passed. The foliage that Team Rocket had now, became delicious food! They all immediately began to much down the delicious food Brock had made! "This is great! If the twerp can make these sloppy things to food, maybe he can turn land into gold!" Meowth shrieked with happiness. "And remember, there's more where that came from!" Brock reminded. "With joy!" Team Rocket exclaimed, quickly munching down the food that they began to eat.

Brock saw his chance! He quickly carried the cage holding Bonsly and Nuzleaf and ran to escape! He looked back to see if the evil trio were following, then kept on running, until he made sure that he was far from Team Rocket. He placed the cage down and looked at the two captive Pokémon. "Bonsly, I need you to use Double Edge to break the cage!" Brock ordered. Bonsly nodded as he slammed into the bars of the cage! It didn't make a dent! "One more time!" Brock called.

Again, Bonsly slammed into the cage, making one of the bars bent a little. But, at this point, Bonsly began to cry, sobbing that the attack hurts from the recoil. "I know that it hurts, but I know that you can do it!" Brock encouraged. Bonsly thought for a moment, then nodded! Bonsly used Double Edge one more time, which finally broke one of the bars of the cage! Both Bonsly and Nuzleaf were free! "You did it, Bonsly! I knew you could do it!" Brock exclaimed.

Nuzleaf cried out in happiness! "Bonsly, Bonsly!" Bonsly cheered as he began to dance for his success. At that moment, Bonsly glowed with light! Both Brock and Nuzleaf grew startled. Then, as the light vanished, a new Pokémon appeared! It was taller, and had the green horns as hands! "Sudowoodo." The new Pokémon replied. "Bonsly! You evolved into Sudowoodo!" Brock exclaimed. When Sudowoodo heard this, he saluted, happy with his new form!

**Ash - Hikaru - Dawn's Part**

Meanwhile, Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru were searching for Brock. It's been a while ever since they were separated because of Team Rocket. Ash used Staravia to see if she could spot Brock. "Staravia, did you see Brock?" Ash asked. Staravia sadly shook her head no, "Now what do we do?" Dawn asked. "Those perverts! They'll never... Never get away with this! I'll make sure of that!" Hikaru growled. His eyes grew yellow and green again! Chimchar looked sadly at his trainer.

"Well, let's look for Team Rocket's balloon! Right now, there's nothing else we can do!" Ash answered. Suddenly, as Ash turned to Hikaru, he gasped to see the eyes, but said nothing about it.

**Brock's Part**

Brock and Sudowoodo were walking to the 100 year old tree, with Sudowoodo carrying Nuzleaf on his head! "I wonder how I'll make it back to Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru. Hm?" Brock replied, then looked up. He saw, a giant tree! "Alright. First, we have to get Nuzleaf back to his home and to his friends fast!" Brock exclaimed. With that, the three moved to where they saw the 100 year old tree.

They came up to a river, which the tree was across the river. "If we don't cross this bank, then we won't be able to get to Nuzleaf's home!" Brock explained. Sudowoodo grew scared of thinking to cross the water. "I know that you don't like water, do you?" Brock asked. Sudowoodo slowly nodded, which resulter Brock returning Sudowoodo to his Pokéball. Nuzleaf fell to the ground after Sudowoodo was gone. The Wily Pokèmon looked around for Sudowoodo, only to realize that he was gone.

That teared Nuzleaf up as he began to cry! "Oh... You miss Sudowoodo?" Brock asked, confused. He immediately sent out Sudowoodo again, with Nuzleaf being happy to see his friend again. "See, Sudowoodo? Nuzleaf likes to be with you, so I guess it'd be better if you stay out here." Brock explained. Sudowoodo nodded. It carried Nuzleaf to its head again as it made an attempt to cross the bank with Brock! Sudowoodo hopped onto rocks, and almost slipped with Brock helping him.

Brock volunteered to carry Nuzleaf, while Sudowoodo made his progress to cross the banks! Suddenly, Brock noticed Team Rocket's balloon! "Oh no! We have to hurry!" Brock gasped. He ran to the end of the bank. Sudowoodo just stood, scared still of the water. "Sudowoodo! We have to hurry!" Brock called. Unfortunately, it was too late. Team Rocket had already landed their balloon!

"No, take your time!" James snapped. The evil trio grew irritated with Brock. "After stuffing us with delicious and delicating food, do you think we'd just let you leave!?" Jessie shrieked. "No! Definitely not! Not until you hand over that Nuzleaf!" James demanded. "No way!" Brock argued, defending Nuzleaf, who grew scared. Sudowoodo still couldn't move, due to being scared of water in the river!

"We'll see what Sevpier has to say!" Jessie called, sending out the Poison Type Pokémon. "Croagunk! It's just you and me!" Brock called. The Toxic Mouth Pokemon croaked as it appeared from its Pokéball! "Seviper, use Bite!" Jessie called. Seviper bit Croagunk on the head, who didn't even flinch! "Croagunk, use Poison Jab!" Brock called. Croagunk jabbed the move to Seviper! "Don't let the twerp get to you! Use Poison Tail!" Jessie yelled.

Seviper charged with a Poison Tail which Croagunk countered with a Posion Sting attack! It hit not only Seviper, but it hit the Team Rocmet balloon, too!

Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru noticed the smoke! "What's that smoke!?" Dawn gasped. "I think we know who it is! It has to be Brock! Let's go!" Hikaru called. "Right!" Ash and Dawn called, running after their friend.

"Seviper, use Wrap!" Jessie called. Seviper coiled itself around Croagunk! "Croagunk! Use Brick Break now!" Brock shouted. Croagunk slammed its fist to Seviper, who held on with Jessie's orders! "Keep launching the Brick Break Attack!" Brock called. Croagunk kept slamming the move towards Seviper, who held on. After three or four times, Seviper gave up and lost its grip on Croagunk! Seviper fainted! "Seviper!" Jessie shrieked. "You were great, Croagunk!" Brock called.

Unfortunately, Croagunk fainted, due to the damage it took from Seviper's Wrap and Bite Attack. "I think it's time for some rest." Brock sighed, returning the Poison-Fighting Type Pokémon back to its Pokéball. James wasn't about to let the battle slide, though. "Carnivine, front and center!" James called. Again, Carnivine but onto James' head! "Deja vu! Use Bullet Seed on them!" James snapped.

Carnivine attacked with Bullet Seed, attacking both Brock and Nuzleaf! Sudowoodo watched, unsure what to do. Finally, it got the courage and leaped toward the air, splashed on the water, and jumped into the land! "You made it!" Brock exclaimed, relieved. "Use Bite, Carnivine!" James shouted. "Dodge, then use Double Edge!" Brock yelled. Sudowoodo dodge the Bite Attack and smashed into Carnivine! "Pay them back with Bullet Seed!" James yelled.

"Use Mimic!" Brock shouted. Sudowoodo and Carnivine both unleashed Bullet Seed, causing an explosion as they collided! As the smoke cleared, the three young trainers have arrived. "Brock! You okay?" Ash called. "Hey, guys!" Brock called, relieved. "Wait, who's that?" Dawn asked, checking her Pokédex. _"Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokémon. It disguises like a tree and is the evolved form of Sudowoodo." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "I knew it! Bonsly evolved!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Great, Brock! We'll take it from here!" Ash called. "Ash, let Sudowoodo and me handle this." Brock replied. Ash grew confused with the answer. "I think so, too. Despite wanting to protect Nuzleaf, this is Sudowoodo's first battle, after evolving, that is." Hikaru stated. "Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo agreed. "Uh... Okay, then! Go for it, Brock!" Ash agreed. "Twerpish fools! Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James snapped.

Sudowoodo got hit by Bullet Seed, and tried to block it! "Hang in there, and use Double Edge!" Brock yelled. Sudowoodo pushed away Bullet Seed and smashed into Carnivine once again! "Alright, Sudowoodo!" Brock complimented. "Why you...! Carnivine, use Bite with all your might!" James shouted. Carnivine bit into Sudowoodo, making him flinch! "Use Slam, Sudowoodo!" Brock yelled. With all his strength, Sudowoodo sent Carnivine flying towards the air!

"Nice one, Sudowoodo!" Dawn cried. "Keep it up!" Hikaru called. "Chim!" Chimchar agreed. "Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James snapped. Once again, Carnivine shot another attack, only to be dodged, and with Sudowoodo, using Mimic on Bullet Seed! Carnivine fainted! "No way we're going to lose to twerps! Go, Dustox!" Jessie shrieked. "Go, Cacnea!" James called. Both Pokémon appeared, ready for battle! "Pikachu, let's do this!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. He jumped out of Ash's shoulder, ready to make a move! "Chimchar, let's get into action!" Hikaru called.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar nodded as he got also ready for battle. All of a sudden, a strong wind blew across everyone! Then, a Shiftry appeared, landing on the ground! Everyone grew amazed to see the real Shiftry.

"Nuzleaf, Nuz!" Nuzleaf cried happily. "That's... Shiftry?" Dawn asked. _"Shiftry, the Wicked Pokémon. Shiftry can use its fans to blow wind 180 miles per hour." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "What do we do now?" Jessie asked, panicking. Meowth, then had a plan! "This is the guy we were talking about, Nuzleaf! We were only trying to help you!" Meowth lied. Shiftry glared at the heroes and began running towards them to attack! "What!?" Hikaru snapped. "That's a lie!" Brock yelled.

As Shiftry ran, a mechanical arm grabbed Nuzleaf! Shiftry turned, surprised that he was actually tricked! "Of course, we lied to you, that is." Jessie laughed. "We were good for a moment!" Meowth snickered. "Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf cried, helpless. "Get back here, you cowards!" Hikaru demanded. Shiftry angrily ran and used Razor Wind! It sliced the balloon as Nuzleaf fell out! "Nuzleaf!" Dawn gasped. Shiftry quickly used its power to save its little brother, giving it a soft landing.

Team Rocket screamed as their balloon fell down. "Okay, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. "Chimchar, use Ember!" Hikaru called. Pikachu and Chimchar nodded as they blasted the Team Rocket balloon! Team Rocket was sent flying! "Maybe I should learn how to cook." Jessie muttered. "It wouldn't hurt to learn a little bit." James muttered. "Yeah, but how?" Meowth asked. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

Nuzleaf hugged his big brother Shiftry as Brock walked over to Sudowoodo. "Terrific, Sudowoodo!" Brock complimented. "You really learned a lot ever since you were a baby Bonsly!" Ash chuckled. "First, Mimic, then you eat solid food, and you evolve! How lucky can you get?" Hikaru exclaimed. "I guess drinking from a baby bottle did help you grow after all!" Dawn giggled. "Sudowoodo." Sudowoodo replied, blushing.

It was evening as the group, especially Sudowoodo said goodbye to Nuzleaf and Shiftry as they returned Nuzleaf to his home. Sudowoodo would never forget the big experience he had in battling, and making friends with Nuzleaf!

Now, the heroes head to Oreburgh City for Ash and Hikaru's first Gym battle! Stay "tuned!"

To be continued...


	29. Paul VS Roark! Pt 1

**Chapter 29: Paul VS Roark! Pt. 1**

"There it is, guys! It's Oreburgh City!" Ash cried out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock have finally arrived in Orburgh City for Ash and Hikaru's first Sinnoh Gym battle and their first Sinnoh Badge! "It sure seems like a great place for your first Sinnoh battle, you two!" Dawn replied. "Yeah, but it's also great to get our first badge! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "I guess I have to say... I'm a bit nervous for this." Hikaru admitted.

"C'mon! I know that you will be great! Like Ash, that is!" Dawn giggled. Hikaru blushed and looked away. "Well then, hurry up! Let's go already!" Ash snapped impatiently, grabbing Hikaru by the wrist and pulling him to a run! "H-Hey, Ash! You're going too fast!" Hikaru yelped as he was forced to run with the Kanto trainer. Both Brock and Dawn sweat dropped from the two's hurry. They quickly followed the two, which lead them to a building that was covered with cliffs!

"It doesn't look much like a Gym when you were serious!" Dawn exclaimed, doubtful of the Gym. "Yeah? So what? We're both gonna win in there!" Ash chuckled. He looked at Hikaru, who grew amazed with the Gym's appearance. When Hikaru saw Ash staring at him, he quickly agreed. "Let's go, then!" Ash cried, grabbing Hikaru's hand again, but stopped, only to see a familiar cold eyed person coming out of the Gym!

"Whoa, it's Paul!" Ash gasped. Paul stared at Ash then snorted. "Do I know you?" Paul taunted. A man with long green hair came out, seeing Paul and the group! "Oh! Are these friends of yours?" The man asked. "No way." Paul scoffed as he put his hands in his pockets. "You haven't changed a bit..." Hikaru muttered. "I could say the same for you. I watched your battle in the Jublife Contest TV. I couldn't tell of what you were thinking." Paul snapped. "What was that!?" Hikaru demanded.

"Well, I could tell that the two of you are here for a battle, too!" The man chuckled. "Uh, yes sir. I'm Hikaru, from Twinleaf Town, sir." Hikaru answered. "And I'm Ash! Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! Nice to meet you!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied. "Well, you must've traveled far to come all the way from the Kanto region! Welcome to the stony Oreburgh Gym for Rock Type!" The man chuckled.

"You mean this Gym is for Rock Types?" Ash asked. Both Hikaru and Paul grew alarmed as Paul snorted. "Right! And the Gym Leader here is a guy named Roark!" The man explained. "That must mean he isn't at the Gym, I guess?" Hikaru asked. "Yes. I take care of the Pokémon here. The name's Ian! And also, Roark isn't here right now. I'm sure that when he comes back, you will be able to battle him, after Paul is finished with his battle." Ian explained.

"So, until Roark gets back, I'll be at the Pokémon Center." Paul explained, giving Ian a slight bow. Paul took a little glance at Hikaru, while giving a smirk to him. "Hey, Paul! Let's both give everything that we've got!" Ash called. Paul kept walking, while snorting with Ash's determination. "What is up with that guy?" Ash asked. "That's just Paul. Always acting cold and cool." Hikaru sighed, shrugging.

Inside, Ian gave both Ash and Hikaru the Sinnoh Badge Cases for them to collect the eight badges from Sinnoh! "Hey, Ian. Do you mind if I ask where Roark is?" Ash asked. "He's well, coal mining." Ian answered. "Coal mining?" Ash repeated.

"Makes sense to me! That's where Oreburgh City gets its name! I've heard that Oreburgh City has bounds of riches underground!" Brock explained. "Roark is also searching of what he calls, hidden treasure!" Ian explained. "Hidden treasure?" Hikaru repeated, confused.

So, the group headed towards the coal mine where they saw workers and their Pokèmon working on the mines. They spotted three workers that was standing around. Ash wanted to ask them if they know where the Gym Leader was. "Excuse me!" Ash called. As the three workers turned around, they gasped. "Twerps!?" The woman gasped, but held back. "What?" The group asked. The three immediately turned and babbled somethings that Ash and Hikaru didn't understand about.

"We're just looking for the Oreburgh Gym Leader, Roark. You DO know where he is, do you?" Hikaru asked, narrowing his eyes. "Roark?" The woman repeated, choking. Just as she was about to answer, everyone heard men aweing! The heroes decided to check it out as they saw a mine cart holding a huge boulder that looked unusual than the other boulders! "Easy now!" One worker called. "Don't worry!" The other worker chuckled. They both carefully dragged the cart to its spot.

"Okay! You can leave it right there!" Another man called. This man had glasses, and wore a hard, red underground hat! "Sure thing, Roark!" The worker agreed. They stopped the cart for Roark to see. "Did he say Roark?" Ash asked. "He sure did. Then, that man is the Gym Leader!" Hikaru answered. The group walked towards Roark, where Roark was smoothing the boulder with his hands. "Excuse me, Mr. Roark?" Ash asked.

"Hold on a second, please. I'm having a talk with this fossil right here." Roark replied. He closed his eyes and smoothed the surface of the special boulder once again. "You can talk to fossils?" Ash asked, amazed. "I sure can. And right now, it's telling me something... It's all right now... You will come back to life... Someday." Roark replied, soothing The fossil. He stopped and opened his eyes. "Alright now! Take it to the museum now!" Roark ordered.

The workers agreed as they worked to get the large fossil to the museum. "Now, what were the two of you saying?" Roark asked. "Hikaru and I have come for a Gym battle here in Oreburgh City!" Ash explained. "That is, someone is ahead of us!" Dawn explained. "Really? I got three challengers already!" Roark laughed. "So, that fossil... Is it like a hidden treasure to you?" Hikaru asked. "Ian explained to us that you hunt the mine for hidden treasure!" Brock explained.

"Treasure, huh? Of course! The truth is, many Pokémon fossil appear here in the coal mine!" Roark explained. "No way..." Dawn gasped, amazed.

The group headed back to the Oreburgh Gym with Roark as Roark explained the discovery he had just made. "Welcome back, Roark! How was the treasure hunt?" Ian asked. "It was amazing! I'm telling you, we finally discovered something!" Roark exclaimed. Just as Roark was finished, Paul came into the entrance! "Oh! There's Paul! He's your first challenger!" Ian explained, pointing to Paul. Everyone turned to see the cold-hearted trainer which Ash glared at.

Paul looked at Roark. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. The name is Roark! Nice to meet you!" Roark exclaimed. "The same here." Paul grunted. "So, why don't we get started?" Roark suggested as he lead Paul to the battlefield, only to stop by Dawn's words. "I can't wait to see what a real Gym battle is like!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash, Brock, and Hikwr grew alarmed to hear her!

"You've never seen one?" Roark asked, bewildered. "No. And I als want to see and learn the best that I can!" Dawn explained. Roark grew a bit hesitant, but agreed. "What about you, Paul?" Roark asked. "That's fine. I couldn't care less." Paul snorted as he grew dull with this. Ash grew irritated with Paul's words. "You can be sure that I'll be watching you battle!" Ash growled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "What determination..." Hikaru sighed.

So, everyone went to the battlefield where Paul's Gym battle was about to take place! "Awesome! So, this is what a real Gym is like!" Dawn squealed with excitement. "Many Gyms have different sorts of battlefields. Of course, this Gym is a Rock Tyoe Gym! So, that is why this field is for Rock Types!" Brock explained. Ash and Hikaru stared hard at Paul and Roark, waiting for the battle to start!

"The Oreburgh Gym battle between Paul, the challenger, and Roark the Gym Leader is about to get underway! Each side will be able to use three Pokémon! And the battle will be over when one side's three Pokémon are unable to continue! Also, only the challenger is able to make substitutions! So, let the battle begin!" Ian announced. "Geodude, let's go!" Roark called. "Geodude!" The Rock Pokémon grunted. "Oh wow! A Geodude!" Dawn cried happily.

_"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "Azumarill, standby!" Paul called. A large blue rabbit looking Pokémon appeared! "Azumarill!" Azumarill cried. "So, Paul is using a Water Type Pokémon..." Hikaru replied, checking his Pokédex.

_"Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon. Azumarill lives in rivers and lakes, and while in water its body color and pattern confuses its enemies." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Since Azumarill has powerful Water Type moves, it's a smart choice!" Brock stated. "Then, Paul has the upper hand, right?" Dawn asked. "I guess, in theory." Brock shrugged. "Only a guess, huh." Hikaru sighed. "Paul, you may have the honors!" Roark called. "Azumarill, Hydro Pump, let's go!" Paul yelled.

**Roark: Geodude + 2 VS Paul: Azumarill + 2 **

Azumarill shot the powerful Water Type move towards Geodude! "Geodude, use Hidden Power!" Roark ordered. Hydro Pump was nullified by Geodude's Hidden Power Attack! Azumarill let out a scream as it was blasted toward the ground. "It blocked that Hydro Pump!" Ash gasped. "Against a Water Type move!?" Hikaru gasped. "Alright, Geodude! Use Rollout, now!" Roark called. Geodude slammed into Azumarill just as it was about to use Water Gun, making Azumarill lose focus!

"Not letting your opponents have any chance of making a counter attack is Roark's strategy. It's impressive, too!" Brock stated. Azumarill was sent flying toward the air, with Geodude making the final blow of Rollout! The move slammed Azumarill toward the ground, knocking it out! "What!?" Paul snapped, angry with the loss. Azumarill fainted with swirls on its eyes! "Azumarill is unable to battle! Geodude wins!" Ian announced.

"I can't believe a Water Type lost to a Rock Type like Geodude!" Dawn exclaimed, amazed with the battle so far. "As Geodude's Rollout hits, it gets stronger. But even so, to get a knockout on a second hit..." Brock explained, confused with the battle so far. Paul returned Azumarill, disappointed with its performance. "Good for nothing." Paul snorted, glaring at Azumarill's Pokéball. "That creep!" Ash growled. "He's blaming it on his Pokémon, like he did with Chimchar." Hikaru replied, glaring at Paul.

"Okay, Elekid, standby for battle!" Paul called. The Electric Type Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball! "Ele!" Elekid sneered. This, Roark was confused by. "I'm sure that Paul knows very well that Geodude is a Ground Type Pokémon, and that Electric Type moves have no effect, so I wonder what he got in sleeve!" Roark wondered. "Use Brick Break, now!" Paul snapped. Elekid raised its arms for an attack!

"Clever, they're using a Fighting Type move! But, we're still going with Rollout!" Roark called. As Geodude rolled to Elekid, the Electric Type Pokémon smashed Geodude to the ground, knocking it out! "Geodude is unable to battle! Elekid wins!" Ian announced. Roark grew startled by the quick match! "And they did it, too! With one shot!" Roark whispered. The others in the stands grew surprised with the result!

"But how!? I thought Elekid had a major disadvantage!" Dawn gasped. "Well, like Brock said, even there are some disadvantages, there's a chance you could turn it around by using the right move!" Hikaru explained, watching the battle. Roark returned Geodude, thanking him for his best efforts. With that, Elekid started to grow impatient for a new opponent! "Alright, Onix! You're up next!" Roark called. The Pokémkn appeared as a giant rock snake Pokémon! It roared at Paul and Elekid!

"He's gonna use Onix!" Ash exclaimed. "It's huge!" Dawn squealed with delight, checking it with her Pokédex. _"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "That Onix will do." Brcok replied. Hikaru and Dawn looked at Brock curiously. "What do you mean?" Dawn asked. "I used to own Onix myself, so I can tell that this Onix has already been through tough battles!" Brock explained.

"I'll stick with using Elekid." Paul replied. "Fine. I've seen you use that Brick Break, I wonder how well you will do now." Roark chuckled. "Quick, Elekid! Use Brick Break!" Paul yelled. Elekid made another attempt to finish Onix in one blow! "Dodge it!" Roark ordered. Onix swiftly dodged the Fighting Type move, alarming the heroes! "Whoa! That's fast!" Ash exclaimed. "How could a big and heavy Pokémon dodge so quickly!?" Hikaru asked.

"Now, use Slam!" Roark called. Onix made a move to smash Elekid! "Paul! Look out!" Hikaru yelled. "Protect, Elekid!" Paul yelled.

Paul's Gym battle goes on, as he and Roark are both left with 2 Pokémon! How is Paul going to struggle with Roark's Onix and his last Pokémon?

To be continued...


	30. Paul VS Roark! Pt 2

**Chapter 30: Paul VS Roark! Pt. 2**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock have finally arrived in Oreburgh City, where Ash and Hikaru's first Gym battle was about to take place! However, they were beaten to the race by Paul, who was already challenging the Gym Leader named Roark to battle. The battle started with Paul's Azumarill, against Roark's Geodude, where Geodude easily took the first win. Paul's Elekid turned the tables by finishing Geodude with a Brick Break!

Now, Paul has to face Roark's Onix and his last Pokémon! Will Paul be able to win in this situation?

**Roark: Onix / ?**

**Paul: Elekid / ?**

"Now, Onix! Use Slam!" Roark made an attempt to smash Elekid down! "Look out, Paul!" Hikaru yelled. "Protect, Elekid!" Paul yelled. Elekid defended itself by making a barrier from Onix's Slam attack! "Use Double Edge!" Roark yelled. Onix smashed Elekid toward the air with a powerful move! "Amazing! Onix just used its power right after Protect disappeared!" Dawn gasped with amazement. "You're right, Dawn! But, Onix got hurt due to the counter attack it had from Double Edge!" Ash explained.

However, as Onix finished Double Edge, it roared with pride, not showing any sign that it's hurt! "But Onix looks just fine!" Dawn replied, confused. "That's because Onix can use Rocky Head, which prevents it from taking damage that it takes from the recoil of Double Edge!" Brock explained. "Wow!" Dawn exclaimed, amazed with Onix's power. Paul wasn't enjoying with his disadvantage, though. "Stand up or else!" Paul threatened.

Elekid struggled as it began to stand up! "Now, Onix! Use Stealth Rock!" Roark called. Onix sent shards of boulders to Elekid! "Elekid, look out!" Ash yelled. Elekid tried to defend itself, but it saw that the target wasn't him! It was surrounding it on the rocky field! "Did he just say Stealth Rock!?" Paul exclaimed, startled. "Whoa! What move is that?" Ash asked. "Stealth Rock is a move that targets a Pokémon that is sent out on the battlefield! The Pokémon that is currently in it has no effect!" Brock explained.

"You mean to say that if Paul makes a subtitution of another Pokémon, then that Pokémon will take the damage?" Hikaru asked, bewildered. "Right! Roark is giving his challengers a rough time when it comes to substitutions!" Brock answered. Elekid glared at Roark and Onix, angered by this situation! "If you wanted to substitute Pokémon, ypu should've done so in the first place! Onix, use Slam!" Roark yelled. Onix slammed into Elekid with its tail, but there was a problem!

Onix growled in pain! Electricity went to its body! "Uh oh." Roark gasped. "What just happened to Onix!?" Dawn gasped. "It's called Static, Elekid's ability. When Elekid made physical contact with Onix, it used its ability to paralyze Onix!" Brock explained. "Brock Break, Elekid!" Paul yelled. "Double Edge, Onix!" Roark shouted. SLAM! Both attacks collided together! Everyone on the sidelines, including Pikachu gasped! When the attacks were finished, Elekid dropped to its knees!

As Onix landed, Roark smirked. "Don't get too comfortable with Static! Sometimes, a Pokémon can launch an attack, even if they are paralyzed!" Roark explained. Elekid made a glare towards Onix! "I'm impressed. Elekid is an amazing Pokémon to battle against!" Roark chuckled. Paul gritted his teeth as he took out Elekid's Pokéball. "Elekid, return!" Paul called, withdrawing the Electric Type back to its Pokéball. "Whoa, what's Paul doing?" Dawn asked.

"I guess he really doesn't care about the Stealth Rock!" Brock answered. "Yeah. He actually doesn't care about his Pokémkn getting hurt!" Ash snapped. "That's Paul's cruel personality, of course." Hikaru replied, glaring at the cold trainer. "Now, Chimchar, standby!" Paul shouted. Chimchar appeared, but only to get hit by Stealth Rock! Chimchar leaped out of the smoke as it panted, facing Onix.

"Wait. Chimchar!?" Hikaru gasped, standing up. Just then, a Pokéball opened itself from Hikaru's bag's Pokéballs section! Hikaru's Chimchar appeared, landing on Hikaru's shoulder! "Chim!" Chimchar growled, facing Paul. "You want to watch Paul's Chimchar's battle?" Hikaru asked. Chimchar faced Hikaru and nodded with a look of determination! Hikaru smiled a little as he looked back at the battle!

"A Fire Type This time, eh? I'm impressed that you are sending out Pokémon that has a disadvantage over Rock Types!" Roark chuckled. "Quick, Chimchar! Use Dig!" Paul called. The Chimp Pokémon quickly dug underground for a surprise attack! Onix looked around to see where Chimchar could be hiding! "Quick! See if you can find Chimchar's movements underground!" Roark called. Just as Onix was about to sense Chimchar, he was blasted toward the air by Chimchar's Dig Attack!

"Ah!" Roark gasped. Ash and Pikachu grew surprised as well! Hikaru's Chimchar looked at Paul's Chimchar with amazement! "Using Dig on a huge Pokémon like Onix is no small feet!" Dawn exclaimed. "Using Dig on Onix can be pretty powerful, too!" Brock explained. "Of course! That's why he taught Chimchar how to use Dig when he battled Hikaru! Awesome strategy!" Ash exclaimed. "Onix, use Double Edge now!" Roark yelled. Onix wore off its pain and charged at the Fire Type!

"Chim!" Hikaru's Chimchar warned. "Chimchar, use Dig one more time!" Paul called. At the right timing, Chimchar once again dug underground! Onix's Double Edge Attack missed! "Don't move, Onix! Just try to sense Chimchar's movements!" Roark called. Onix tried to move, but couldn't, due to Static! "When will that Static wear off?" Roark snapped, irritated with the status problem! "Chimchar! Do it!" Paul yelled. Chimchar once again bashed Onix towards the air!

Onix fainted! "Onix is unable to battle! Chimchar wins!" Ian announced. Chimchar leapt back to Paul, panting from the little damage it had from Stealth Rock! "Not bad, Chimchar!" Paul replied. Roark returned Onix, thanking it for its hard work. "Ive got to say, Paul, you've given me quite a run on money! It's time for me to send out my next Pokémon! Cranidos, let's go!" Roark called. A new Pokémon appeared on the battlefield! "Cranidos looks just like that fossil!" Ash exclaimed, checking his Pokédex.

_"Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "Roark, I can read you like a book. Chimchar, use Dig!" Paul yelled. Chimchar dug underground for the surprise attack! "Cranidos! Use Headbutt now!" Roark called. Cranidos at first used its senses to find Chimchar, and attacked with Headbutt! It hit Chimchar towards the ground!

"Awesome! Cranidos sensed Chimchar! Awesome strategy!" Ash exclaimed. "Cranidos had anticipated Chimchar's movements underground!" Brock exclaimed. "Chimchar! Use Dig one more time!" Paul called. Chimchar dug underground once more! "Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark yelled. Cranidos once again bashed Chimchar when it came out of the hole! "Hey, that move looks stronger than the original Headbutt!" Hikaru stated. Hikaru's Chimchar grew annoyed with the battle so far, seeing Paul's Chimchar losing!

"Zen Headbutt is much more stronger than a normal Headbutt. I heard that it can make its opponent scared!" Brock explained. "Zen Headbutt, one more time!" Roark shouted. Paul ordered a Dig, but because of Zen Headbutt's effect, Chimchar grew scared that it actually took the attack! Cranidos bashed into Chimchar again, making Paul even more annoyed! "Come on!" Paul snapped. "Focus Energy!" Roark called. Cranidos first glowed with light, then the light vanished!

"What's going on, Brock?" Dawn asked. "Focus Energy focuses on to hit the opponent's weak spot! I think Roark is trying to end this with one shot!" Brock explained. "You've got to get Chimchar out of there!" Ash yelled. Just then, Paul's Chimchar began to glow with red, blazing aura! Roark grew startled to see this! "I've been waiting for this!" Paul sneered. "For what!?" Ash asked. "(!) That's Chimchar's ability, Blaze! That ability can only be necessary when the user has taken a lot of damage, and it can boost Fire Type moves!" Hikaru explained.

"Zen Headbutt, again!" Roark called. Cranidos once again charged at Chimchar! "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel, now!" Paul called. Chimchar bashed into Cranidos' leg, burning it!

"Ah!" Roark gasped. "What power!" Hikaru gasped. Chimchar gaped at Paul's Chimchar's Fire attacks! "Chimchar's Blaze was so juiced up, that it got faster than Cranidos!" Brock explained. As Cranidos got up again, Paul ordered another Flame Wheel! Once again, it slammed into Cranidos' leg, injuring it! "Now, Chimchar! Use Dig!" Paul yelled. Chimchar saw its chance to dig underground and snet Cranidos flying toward the air!

"Use Headbutt!" Roark called. Chimchar was unable to dodge the move, causing it to be knocked out by Cranidos' Headbutt Attack! It fainted! "Chimchar is unable to battle! Cranidos wins!" Ian announced. "Cranidos! How do you feel?" Roark asked. "Crani!" Cranidos answered. Paul gritted his teeth as he returned the Fire Type. "Chimchar, I'll deal with you later." Paul snapped. He reached Elekid's Pokéball do his last chance of battling!

"Now, Elekid! Standby!" Paul yelled. The Electric Pokémon appeared, only to be smashed by Stealth Rock! "It's Stealth Rock again." Hikaru replied. "Right, once you get used to it, the effect will keep on going until the battle is over." Brock explained. "Alright, Elekid! Use Brice Break!" Paul yelled. As Elekid attacked, Cranidos attacked with Flamethrower, which was dodged! The Brick Break hit Cranidos' leg, causing it to cry out in pain!

Cranidos was sent toward the ground, paralyzed! "What's that? Is it Static again?" Ash asked. Just then, the paralysis immediately wore off! "You just witnessed Cranidos' ability, Mold Breaker, making your ability useless!" Roark explained. Roark ordered another Zen Headbutt, which was slower than the last time! "Brick Break, Elekid!" Paul called. Elekid slammed its fist at Cranidos, who cried out in pain! "No more Headbutt, huh?" Paul sneered.

"I see. You don't use the moves just for type advantage, you decide where to use it for the opponents' weaknesses!" Roark replied, understanding the problem. "Cranidos looks as if it used its legs to make up its speed and its moves!" Dawn cried. "That could explain why Paul waited for Chimchar's Blaze at this right moment!" Brock explained. "Of course! That's why Paul had Chimchar battle like that!" Ash gasped with understanding.

Hikaru and Chimchar looked at Ash and the others and sighed. "Elekid, use Brick Break, now!" Paul yelled. Elekid was about to strike, until it was burned by Cranidos' Fire Type move, Flamethrower! "Use Brick Break again!" Paul snapped. "Use Zen Headbutt!" Roark called. Once again, both Zen Headbutt and Brick Break collided, creating an explosion for the two Pokémon! Cranidos shook off the paralysis again.

"Elekid, use Brick Break!" Paul shouted. "Cranidos, Flamethrower!" Roark called. Elekid was once again being burned, but managed to hit Cranidos with the Brick Break Attack! An explosion occurred, blinding everyone's sight. When it cleared, the field was messed up. Both Elekid and Cranidos were shaking with exhaustion. Elekid was about to fall, when it turns out that Cranidos was the first to fall! "Cranidos is unable to battle! Elekid wins! So, the victor is Paul!" Ian announced.

**Paul: Winner!**

"Paul did it!" Ash said in amazement. "Okay, Elekid. Return." Paul called, recalling Elekid back to its Pokéball. "Cranidos, thanks. Take a nice, long rest." Roark thanked, returning the Rock Type Pokémon back to its Pokéball.

"And here's the Oreburgh City Gym Badge! Congratulations, Paul!" Roark exclaimed, handing Paul a Coal Badge. "Thank you, Roark. I'll see you." Paul replied, accepting the badge and began to walk out of the Gym, until Ash called to his rival! "Where are you going?" Ash called. Paul turned and stared hard at Ash! "Aren't you gonna stay and watch Hikaru's and my battle?" Ash asked. Paul just stared hard, thinking for a moment.

So, Paul has earned his Gym Badge from Roark, which means that it was Ash and Hikaru's turn to fight! The question is, who will fight against Roark first and will have victory?

To be continued...


	31. Hikaru VS Roark! The First!

**Chapter 31: Hikaru VS Roark! The First!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the Gym battle between Paul and Roark continued with Paul defeating Onix with Chimchar, and with Elekid defeating Cranidos, earning Paul his badge, the Coal Badge! Now, Ash wants Paul to watch his and Hikaru's battle since they watched his! What would Paul's answer be?

"Aren't you going to watch Hikaru's and my battle?" Ash asked. Paul stared hard at Ash, thinking about it for a moment, before smirking. "What's so funny?" Ash asked. "That you want me to watch you lose, and with Hikaru barely winning?" Paul answered, laughing a little. "What did you say!?" Ash snapped. Before a fight could start, Dawn stood between the two! "Alright, you two! Break it up! And also, you already battled Hikaru and Ash once, so why not?" Dawn asked.

Hikaru blushed lightly as he sighed. "Stay me out of this, Dawn." Hikaru sighed. "Chim." Chimchar agreed. Paul didn't answer right away, but he looked at Dawn for the moment. "Huh? What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "What's wrong? Who are you?" Paul asked. Dawn looked as of she was going to burst with anger! "Excuse me for your rudeness, but we've met before! The name is Dawn!" Dawn snapped. "Don't remember." Paul replied, feeling dull at the moment.

That really burst Dawn up as she grew red, steaming with anger! "Think you're funny, huh!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU SPOILED BRAT!? APOLOGIZE, NOW!" Dawn bellowed. Brock and Hikaru had to hold her to get her away from Paul! "You're welcome to stay and watch." Roark assured. "Well, with all this enthusiasm, how could I refuse?" Paul smirked. "Good! Cause I'm gonna show you a new type of battling! Roark, when you're ready, I'm ready!" Ash called.

"Ash, do you terribly mind if we battle tomorrow? My Pokémon and I have been through some serious battling, and we're exhausted!" Roark explained. "Well then, tomorrow is fine to us! Right, Hikaru?" Ash asked, putting his arms around Hikaru's left shoulder. "Sure. If it's necessary, that is." Hikaru answered, smiling sheepishly. "Great! Thanks, you two!" Roark thanked. Ash let go of Hikaru and took a moment to look at Paul, who just smirked.

The group headed towards the Pokémon Center where Ash needed to choose his three Pokémon! Hikaru already decided on using Eevee, Luxio, and Chimchar. All of Ash's Pokémon chirped and called to Ash that they wanted to be in the Gym battle! "Calm down, everyone. I know that you all want to battle, but I can only pick the three of you!" Ash explained, calming his Pokémon down.

"You know, to tell you the truth, the only Pokémon you have for the type advantage is Turtwig, the Grass Type Pokémon!" Brock explained. Turtwig stepped forward and let out a happy cry! "Turtwig!" Turtwig agreed. "Then, I'll be counting on you and your Razor Leaf, Turtwig!" Ash chuckled. Turtwig nodded in acceptance. "You know, Ash, Aipom has some decent moves like Double Team and Focus Punch! Why not use Aipom?" Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea! Thanks, Hikaru!" Ash thanked. Aipom made a happy sound that it'll be able to battle! "Not to mention that your Iron Tail is pretty strong, Pikachu!" Ash complimented. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "So, I guess that means I'm choosing the three of you!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu, Aipom, and Turtwig were overjoyed to be chosen for their first Gym battle!

Unfortunately, Staravia gasped with a chirp and sighed sadly, being left out. "Poor Staravia." Dawn sighed. "Staravia really do want to battle!" Brock chuckled. "I'm sorry, Staravia. I promise that you'll battle the next time, okay?" Ash promised. Staravia only let out a sad chirp still. "A promise is a promise! Don't worry!" Dawn called. "And that's when Dawn's mom worries the most!" Ash laughed. "What was that!?" Dawn snapped at the Kanto trainer.

"Calm down, you two. This isn't a good time for an arguement, Dawn." Hikaru replied. Dawn blushed lightly and sighed, turning around. "One thing I learned from Paul's battle with Paul was that he had a speed of the secret strategy for his Pokémon! The speed was pretty important for his victory, don't you think?" Brock explained. "Well, maybe. But still, what should we do?" Ash asked. The answer came from Paul, who smirked.

"That should be a no-brainer. You should just imitate me." Paul answered. The group turned to see Paul, with Ash glaring angrily at him! "There is no way I'm doing things in your way! I'm not going to do the same act that you did with Chimchar!" Ash snapped. Paul just snorted until a small boy came by! "Wow! Thanks for the Azumarill, mister! We're going to train hard together, so see ya!" The boy said happily. Paul waved a little to the boy.

As the boy was gone, Ash grew furious. "You gave away Azumarill!? I thought it was your friend!" Ash snapped angrily. "That Azumarill meant nothing to me since it lost in the battle so easily." Paul explained. "Did you even think about what we said to you the other day? The only way Pokémon can get strong can be when you train your Pokémon!" Hikaru exclaimed, angered by Paul's words. "That's your opinion. Also, that was the last straw I gave to Azumarill." Paul explained.

"We both don't get you at all!" Ash snapped. "And here I thought that the both of you wanted to win so badly." Paul sneered. "We do... But, to do your methods, it feels cruel." Hikaru explained sadly. "And that's why we won't do things your way!" Ash snapped. Paul just snorted as he walked out of the Pokémon Center. Ash glared to where Paul was gone. "That guy is never going to beat me again!" Ash growled. Dawn grew concerned with this issue. "What is it, Dawn?" Brock asked.

"It's just that, there are many kinds of trainers here. I just wonder what Chimchar and Elekid thinks about Paul." Dawn answered.

"I hope that you've had some good night sleep with some good training last night, Hikaru!" Roark chuckled. "Indeed I did, Roark. That Coal Badge will be mine to get, once this battle is over." Hikaru answered. "We'll just see!" Roark sneered. "The battle between Hikaru, the challenger, and Roark, the Gym Leader is about to begin! Each side will use 3 Pokémon. The battle will be over when one side's three Pokémon are unable to battle! Plus, the challenger will be the one to make substitutions!" Ian announced.

_"Watch how a real battle goes, Paul. I'll prove to you that cruelty isn't the way to reach victory in Pokémon battles and in your Pokémon." _Hikaru thought, staring at Paul, who only made a smirk to him! "So! Let the battle begin!" Ian called.

"Okay, Geodude! Let's go!" Roark called. The Rock Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball! "So, you're pitting Geodude first like before. In that case... Luxio, it's time for battle!" Hikaru called. The evolved Electric Type Pokémon appeared on the battlefield, prepared for an incoming battle!

**Roark: Geodude + 2 VS Hikaru: Luxio + 2**

"You may take the first move, Hikaru!" Roark called. "With pleasure! Luxio, start this battle with Spark!" Hikaru called. Luxio charged at Geodude with an Electric Type move! "What's Hikaru doing!? He knows that Electric Type moves won't work against Geodude!" Ash exclaimed. "Well, in that case, Geodude! Use Rollout!" Roark called. Geodude rolled towards Luxio! "Heh. I thought you might do that." Hikaru sneered. "What!?" Roark gasped.

Luxio dodged Rollout and stopped Spark! It leapt toward the air, startling Geodude! "Luxio, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru yelled. Orbs of light blasted into Geodude! It was sent skidding next to Roark! "Clever. You used Spark as a decoy to trick Geodude, then make a counter attack in order to make a surprise for us!" Roark replied, smiling. "There's more where that came from! Use Iron Tail, Luxio!" Hikaru yelled. Luxio charged towards Geodude, this time with a Steel Type move!

"Hikaru's doing it now! Iron Tail should be a good move!" Dawn stated. "Right! Hikaru could let Luxio use Iron Tail, or make some changes to his plans, that is." Brock explained. Paul was quiet as he stared hard at the battle. "Geodude, pay them back with your Hidden Power!" Roark yelled. Geodude sent its powers to Luxio! "Go through them with Spark!" Hikaru yelled. Luxio demolished all the orbs with Spark!

It all vanished, evaporating to sparkles of light! Luxio then made its move, slamming the Rock Pokémon with the Steel Type move! "Oh wow! He passed through Hidden Power like he did in the Jublife Contest performance!" Dawn squealed. "Keep it up, Hikaru!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. Hikaru slowly nodded as he focused on the battle. "Not bad with your skills, Hikaru, but this isn't over yet! Geodude, use Rollout once more!" Roark called.

"Stop it with Iron Tail!" Hikaru shouted. WHAM!

Everyone except Paul gasped to see that Geodude's Rollout stopped by Luxio's move! "No way! He and Luxio managed to stop Geodude's Rollout Attack!" Roark gasped. "Now, use Bite, Luxio!" Hikaru shouted. The female Pokémon bit the Rock Type, and flew it toward the air! "Geodude, use Focus Punch, now!" Roark called. "I think not! Luxio, wrap this up with an Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. The two moves collided, creating an explosion!

Both Pokémon skidded to a stop, until Geodude grew knocked out! It fainted with swirls in its eyes! "Geodude is unable to battle! Luxio wins!" Ian announced.

**Roark: 2 Pokémon**

"Awesome work, Luxio!" Hikaru complimented. Luxio let out a happy cry and had a small blush on its face! Roark returned Geodude, thanking it for the hard work it had from the battle. "Now, Cranidos! You're up next!" Roark yelled. The strong Rock Type Pokémon appeared on the battlefield! "This time, it's Cranidos... Luxio! Take a break!" Hikaru called. Luxio grew startled with the call. She wanted to keep battling, but agreed. Hikaru returned her to the Pokéball, making a next choice!

"Eevee, it's time for battle!" Hikaru yelled. The Evolution Pokémon appeared! "An Eevee! That's an interesting choice!" Roark complimented. The battle started with Eevee attacking with an Iron Tail! "Cranidos, use Flamethrower!" Roark ordered. The Rock Tupe shot hot fkames towards Eevee, who dodged by ducking! "Now, Eevee! Use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru shouted. A dark ball launched into Cranidos as it grunted in pain! "Use Focus Energy, Cranidos!" Roark called.

Cranidos glowed with light, preparing for another move! "Now, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark called. "Eevee, intercept with Attract!" Hikaru called. Eevee quickly shot hearts towards Crandios, who immediately fell in love with Eevee! "Uh oh. That's a problem." Roark replied. "What did that move do to Cranidos?" Dawn asked. "Attract is a move that can make the opponent fall in love with the other Pokémon, depending on the different gender they have!" Brock explained.

"So, since Eevee is a girl, while Cranidos is a boy, that meant the Attract was really worth it!" Ash grinned, staring at Hikaru and Eevee! "Snap out of it, Cranidos! Use Headbutt!" Roark called. Cranidos grew hesitant as it charged slowly at Eevee! "Eevee, counter with a Shadow Ball!" Hikaru yelled. The dark ball blasted Cranidos away! "Whoa! Look at that power!" Ash gasped. Dawn and Brock also grew amazed with the improved Ghost Type move!

"Now, Eevee! Finish this up with Iron Tail!" Hikaru yelled. Just as Eevee was about to make a finishing blow, the Attract status wore off! "Perfect timing! Now, Cranidos! Use Zen Headbutt!" Roark snapped. Cranidos smashed into Eevee toward the air! "Gah! Eevee!?" Hikaru gasped. "Eevee almost had Cranidos until that Attract wore off!" Dawn gasped. "Come on, Hikaru! Do something!" Ash yelled out.

Hikaru ordered another Attract, which was countered by Cranidos' Flamethrower Attack! Eevee was burned through as it struggled to get up! "Uei..." Eevee groaned as it finally stood up! "Now, Cranidos! Use Headbutt!" Roark shouted. "Argh! No you don't! Eevee, use Iron Tail once more!" Hikaru called. Eevee's Iron Tail and Cranidos' Headbutt collided, creating an explosion! Everyone saw that Eevee and Cranidos were wobbling to stay on balance!

"Cranidos, use Flamethrower once more!" Roark yelled. "Eevee, with your last strength, use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru yelled. Both Pokémon nodded as they fired off their attacks, which they both missed each other, but they hit their opponents instead! More explosions occurred! Both Cranidos and Eevee were laying unconscious from the exhaustion that they had from battle! "Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Neither of them is able to continue!" Ian announced.

"It's... A draw!" Ash gasped. "That meant that both Eevee and Cranidos had the same equal power, right?" Dawn asked. "I guess so, determining on how the battle goes." Brock explained.

**Roark: 1 Pokémon**

**Hikaru: 2 Pokémon**

Both trainers returned their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs, with Hikaru preparing for Roark's last Pokémon. "I'm impressed, Hikaru! Your skills for battling is quite decent! But... Let's see how well you go against... Onix!" Roark yelled, sending out the Rock Snake Pokémon. Onix roared at Hikaru, waiting for its opponent. "Okay then. Chimchar, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. "Chimchar!" Chimchar called, making a battle stance, facing Onix.

"Here goes! Once Hikaru defeats Onix, that means he'll get the Coal Badge!" Ash exclaimed. "Onix, use Slam!" Roark called. Onix charged towardos Chimchar with its tail! "Chimchar! Dodge, then use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Chimchar swiftly spun out of the way and attacked with Flame Wheel! It bashed into Onix by the face! "Onix, use Double Edge now!" Roark yelled.

Onix began to use its powerful move to smash into the Chimp Pokémon! "Chimchar! Spin!" Hikaru yelled. Chimchar spun around Onix and dodged the powerful move! "No way! To make a dodge like that..." Roark gasped. "Chimchar dodged Double Edge with no problem!" Dawn gasped. "Go, Hikaru!" Ash yelled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out happily. "Onix, use Screech!" Roark called. Onix let out a loud roar, blasting Chimchar away! The loud noise hurt Chimchar's ears!

"No! Chimchar, use Flame Wheel, now!" Hikaru called. Chimchar once again attacked with Flame Wheel, which burned Onix! Roark gasped as he ordered a Slam Attack! This time, it smashed Chimchar to a mound or rocks! Chimchar let out a scream as it was smashed to the ground. The rocks had buried the small Pokémon! "No..." Hikaru said softly, shocked of what had happened to his starter.

"Oh no... Chimchar!" Dawn gasped. "That was a direct hit, because of Onix's Screech Attack." Brock explained. "Well, Hikaru. This was a good battle, but... Your Chimchar will soon be out of play! Now, Onix! Use Double Edge!" Roark yelled. Onix charged at the buried Chimp Pokémon, which suddenly exploded! That stopped the Double Edge move, with everyone gasping to see what had happened! "Chimchar...?" Hikaru weakly called.

A new Pokémon appeared, defeating Onix with a move that was a glowing punch! Onix was knocked out of the battle, with swirls on its eyes! "What... Happened to Chimchar?" Dawn asked. "That's not... Chimchar!" Ash gasped. The smoke cleared, revealing a Pokémon that looked like Chimchar, but had darker brown skin! It had a long flaming tail, and had blue-red markings on its face! The Pokémon let out a smirk and gave Hikaru a thumbs-up! "...Monferno?" Hikaru called.

Monferno screeched in happiness, winking at his best friend and trainer! Hikaru brought out his Pokédex, scanning Monferno. _"Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Onix is unable to battle! Monferno is the winner! So, that means, the winner of this match goes to... Hikaru Platinum of Twinleaf Town!" Ian announced.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Ash, Dawn, and Brock rose up from the seats, relieve and amazed to Hikaru's win! "Well, it looks like that I have lost." Roark sighed. "We... We did it, Monferno! We won!" Hikaru called. Monferno leapt to his trainer's arms and gave him a big, warming hug. Hikaru smiled as he hugged Monferno back.

Roark handed Hikaru a shiny, Coal Badge for his victory. "Congratulations, Hikaru! You've earned the Coal Badge!" Roark exclaimed. "Thanks, Roark!" Hikaru said, slowly taking the badge, showing it to his three Pokémon. "Everyone, thanks. Because of your well battling styles and efforts... We've won the Coal Badge!" Hikaru called. Eevee, Luxio, and Monferno cheered happily for their first achievement! "That's amazing, Hikaru! First, you've got the Jublife Ribbon, then you've got the Coal Badge!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah... I guess luck comes to my way... Anyway... Ash! It's your turn for your Gym battle!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Yeah! And I'm gonna win it!" Ash cried, making a fist for himself! Paul just snorted as he gave Hikaru a little smile and walked off.

So, Hikaru has achieved his first Gym Badge from Roark, earning his first achievement for the Sinnoh League! Let's see how Ash would go with his battle against Roark! Stay "tuned"!

To be continued...


	32. Ash's Loss

**Chapter 32: Ash's Loss**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", after Paul won the Gym battle against Roark, Ash suggested to Paul that he should watch his and Hikaru's Gym battle next, which Paul agrees to, while being a bit cruel. He had revealed that he had given away Azumarill to a boy, which infuriated Ash, saying that he will never train or battle like Paul. The next day, it was Hikaru's first Gym battle against Roark. Hikaru's Luxio had defeated Geodude, Eevee had a draw with Cranidos, and Chimchar, evolving to Monferno defeated Onix, earning Hikaru his first badge: The Coal Badge.

Now, it was Ash's turn to face Roark. The battle will determine whether Ash should have the Coal Badge, or not, determining on how the Gym battle goes.

It was the early evening, with Ash starting his Gym battle. "The Oreburgh City Gym battle between Ash, the challenger, and Roark the Gym Leader will begin! Each side will use three Pokémon! And the battle will be over when one side's three Pokémon are unable to continue! Further, only the challenger will be allowed to make subsititutions!" Ian announced. "Well, this is it. Ash's first Sinnoh Gym battle." Brock replied. "Mm! I can't wait!" Dawn giggled.

"I'd like to see how well he trained by seeing them in battle!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Mon!" Monferno agreed happily. The Playful Pokémon watched on Hikaru's shoulder, wanting to see more of the battle. "So, let the battle begin!" Ian announced. "Cranidos, let's go!" Roark called. The Headbutt Pokémon appeared, glaring at Ash for an opponent. "Huh? Why's he doing that?" Ash asked, startled to see Cranidos being sent out first!

"(!?) Why Cranidos first!? Shouldn't he save Cranidos for last!?" Hikaru gasped. "By switching the order of the Pokémon he's choosing, Roark is wanting to see how Ash would react to it. It's just a common sense for his challengers." Brock explained. "I hope that Ash is feeling alright." Dawn wondered. Paul just snorted, staring at Ash. "I don't care at all! Roark's got Rock Types! I'll just beat them one by one! But, I'll have to watch out for that Headbutt Attack and Cranidos' speed!" Ash exclaimed.

"And which Pokémon have you decided to choose first?" Roark asked, feeling confident. "Okay, Aipom! I choose you!" Ash called, sending his Normal Type Pokémon out to the rocky battlefield. "Here we go, Aipom! I'm counting on you to confuse Cranidos ith your speed! Aipom, use Focus Punch!" Ash yelled. "Headbutt!" Roark called. Both Pokémon made their moves, with Aipom leaping in the air for the focused Attack! "A good move for Ash! He's letting Aipom focus while moving back, with Cranidos chasing after Aipom!" Brock exclaimed.

**Roark: Cranidos + 2 VS Ash: Aipom + 2**

"Do it!" Ash called. Aipom prepared to use Focus Punch, aiming it towards Cranidos! All of a sudden, Cranidos leaped toward the air and bashed into Aipom! The Focus Punch was gone, out of focus! "Oh no!" Ash gasped. Aipom landed, falling on the ground, hard! "I know that Cranidos had great speed, but I didn't know that it could jump up like that!" Dawn gasped. "Which means that it's gonna be a tough battle, whether the both of them are in the air or on the ground." Brock explained, frowning.

Paul just stared at Ash, thinking. "Aipom, get up!" Ash called. "Cranidos, use Flamethrower!" Roark yelled. Cranidos shot a hot fire towards Aipom! "Double Team, quick!" Ash called. Aipom made clones of itself, but the Flamethrpwer destroyed all of them! "Quick, use Swift, Aipom!" Ash yelled. Aipom destroyed Flamethrower with a Swift Attack! "Dodge it!" Roark called. Cranidos dodged the stars and skidded back to Roark!

"Aipom, use Focus Punch!" Ash shouted. Aipom aimed the move once again, to Cranidos! "Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark called. Cranidos slammed into the Focus Punch with the powerful physical attack, creating an explosion! Cranidos skidded back again, with Aipom sent flying to Ash! Ash gasped as he caught Aipom, until Aipom fainted with its eyes covered with swirls!

"Aipom is unable to battle! Cranidos wins!" Ian announced. "You were awesome, Aipom! Now, take a good rest." Ash said, returning the Normal Type to its Pokéball. "Agh... It's only been a few moments, and Aipom already got knocked out! So much power than yesterday!" Hikaru groaned. "Well, Ash did learn about on how Cranidos moved, so he'll remember that for sure." Brock replied. Paul only snorted with an insulting grin.

**Ash: 2 Pokémon**

"So, Ash. Have you decided which Pokémon you're gonna send out next?" Roark asked. "Pikachu, I choose you, buddy!" Ash called, looking at his partner. Pikachu nodded and leapt toward the battlefield, charging up electricity, while glaring at Cranidos. Paul looked back, a little surprised with the choice of Pikachu. "Let's show 'em, buddy! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted/ The Electric Mouse Pokémon zapped the move towards Cranidos! "Dodge, then use Zen Headbutt!" Roark called. Cranidos easily dodged the Thunderbolt and charged the Psychic Type move towards Pikachu! "Oh no! Aipom's Focus Punch should've worn Cranidos down!" Brock gasped.

Pikachu grew startled to see Cranidos coming so fast! "Here it comes, Pikachu! Use Iron Tail, let's go!" Ash yelled. Pikachu waited for the right moment to attack and struck Cranidos on the head! Cranidos was sent flying towards a rock! "Alright!" Ash exclaimed. "Bullseye!" Dawn exclaimed. "That totally hit the spot!" Hikaru grinned. "Well done! An excellent timing! Cranidos, use Headbutt!" Roark called. Cranidos made a run towards Pikachu again! "Dodge, then use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu tried to use Thunderbolt by jumping, but Cranidos also jumped and bashed into Pikachu! Pikachu was sent flying towards the air! "You can do it, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Zen Headbutt, quick!" Roark called. Cranidos rapidly bashed into Pikachu once again! "Whoa! That Cranidos beat us to the punch at that speed!" Ash gasped. "This isn't the time to give compliments to the opponent..." Hikaru sighed. "Cranidos, use Headbutt, quick!" Roark called. Cranidos bashed into Pikachu again, even when Ash told Pikachu to dodge it! "Pikachu, no! Argh! Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, all those attacks, how are we supposed to deal with them?" Ash growled. "Cranidos sure is fast!" Dawn exclaimed. "This is tough! Cranidos' speed and the Headbutt attacks are keeping Pikachu from doing anything!" Brock explained.

"At this rate, Pikachu won't be able to hang on much longer." Hikaru said sadly. "C'mon, Pikachu, you've got to get up! We can still do it, but you've just gotta!" Ash cried. Pikachu struggled to get up, but failed. Hikaru took a glaance at Paul, seeing that he was leaving! "(!) Paul's leaving..." Hikaru gasped. Dawn turned and grew surprised, too! Just as Paul was about to leave, Pikachu let out a big growl! Paul turned tro see Pikachu use Thunderbolt, unlike anything he has ever seen before! "A Pokémon defending its trainer, that's something to see!" Roark chuckled. Paul grew a little amazed as he sat back down to keep watching. "Let's show them, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash called.

Pikachu dashed to attack Cranidos! "Pikachu is fast. But, if you're forgetting that a Normal Type move barely has an effect on Cranidos, then you're in for this! Cranidos, use Flamethrower!" Roark called. Cranidos shot hot flames towards Pikachu! Pikachu jumped over the Flamethrower, and used Iron Tail on Cranidos, sending it flying towards the air! "That was fast!" Roark gasped. "Amazing!" Dawn exclaimed. "Using the Quick Attack for speeding was great thinking!" Brock commented. Suddenly, as Cranidos landed, it stood up fast again! "That should've hit Cranidos on the spot! But, Cranidos is just standing there!" Ash gasped. "I'd liked the way you combined those moves, but watch this! Cranidos, use Head Smash!" Roark called.

Cranidos shot up a blue aura, creating a new move! "What... What move is that!?" Hikaru gasped. "So, Roark did learn that move after all..." Paul whispered. "That one's new to me!" Dawn replied. "Head Smash. Out of all the Headbutt moves, Head Smash is one of the dangerous and the strongest moves of all. It can also cause recoil damages, too!" Brock explained. "If that's so, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash smirked. Pikachu began to use his risky move as well! "That idiot! He knows that Volt Tackle will hurt Pikachu as well!" Hikaru gasped. "Pathetic strategy." Paul muttered.

Both Pikachu and Cranidos charged, using their powerful moves, smashing against each other and creating an explosion! Both Pokémon skidded back to their owners, with Ash and Roark calling their name! "Cranidos is still standing!?" Ash gasped. "Your Pikachu is still standing, too! I'm impressed. You have raised your Pokémon well!" Roark chuckled. Ash called back Pikachu, knowing that it was too dangerous for him to carry on. "I'd like to see your full team! So, who are you sending out next?" Roark asked. "Turtwig, I choose you!" Ash called. The Grass Type Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball, ready to battle!

"A Turtwig, huh? A Grass Type like that should have the advantage over the Rock Types!" Roark complimented. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. Turtwig shot some Razor Leaf at Cranidos, who burned it with Flamethrower! The hot flames then headed straight for Turtwig! Turtwig ducked under Flamethrower and charged at the Headbutt Pokémon! "Wow! That has got to be the fastest Turtwig I've ever seen!" Roark gasped. "I hate to admit it, but Turtwig's speed has improved." Paul muttered. "Turtwig, use Bite!" Ash called. "Zen Headbutt, Cranidos!" Roark called. Cranidos allowed Turtwig to use Bite on him and smashed Turtwig to the ground!

"I can't believe that Cranidos is still able to battle like that!" Brock exclaimed. "Now, use Flamethrower!" Roark called. The hot flames burned Turtwig through! "No! Turtwig will lose if the flames keep getting to him!" Hikaru gasped. "Monferno!" Monferno shrieked. "Stay strong, Turtwig!" Dawn called. "Razor Leaf, let's go!" Ash shouted. After enduring the Fire Type move, Turtwig knocked Cranidos down with a Razor Leaf attack! Cranidos fainted! "Cranidos is unable to battle! Turtwig is the winner!" Ian announced. "Way to go, Turtwig!" Ash complimented.

**Roark: 2 Pokémon**

"They did it!" Dawn squealed with delight. "Yeah, but don't forget about that Roark hasn't used his other two Pokémon yet." Brock reminded. That brought Dawn down for a bit. Roark returned Cranidos for the effort, and began to send out his next Pokémon! The next one was Onix. "I'm gonna stick with Turtwig, Roark!" Ash called. "Okay then, ready?" Roark asked. "You bet! Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. Turtwig again attacked with the Grass Type move! "A great move! An attack like that could give Onix severe damage!" Brock commented. "Dodge, then use Double Edge!" Roark called. The Rock Snake Pokémon dodged Razor Leaf and smashed intop Turtwig towards the ground!

Turtwig fainted! "Turtwig is unable to battle! Onix wins!" Ian announced.

**Ash: 1 Pokémon**

"What!? In one hit!?" Hikaru gasped. "I guess Cranidos' Flamethrower have done more damage than I suspected!" Brock sighed with disappointment. Ash returned Turtwig while thanking it for the good work and effort. "Okay, Pikachu! I guess it's all on you!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and jumped towards the battlefield to face Onix! "I know that this is your last Pokémon! But, I still won't go easy on you!" Roark called. "Yeah! I know! Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Nice big Slam!" Roark shouted. Both Pikachu and Onix made their strong physical moves, making an explosion, but both took damage, with Pikachu reaching his near limits!

"Iron Tail is a good move, but I think Pikachu has reached his limit." Brock replied. "No! Pikachu can't lose now, or it'll be over for Ash!" Hikaru gasped. "Pikachu! Stay strong! I know you can do it!" Dawn called. "Okay, I know that Electric Types won't work on Ground Types, and what about that speed?" Ash replied, thinking. Then, Ash had an idea! "That's it! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the field!" Ash called. The Electric Mouse Pokémon gave its last effort to shock the field, startling Onix! "Now, Onix! Use Double Edge!" Roark called. As Onix tried to use his powerful move, the rocks prevented Onix from moving! Roark grew surprised by this! "Brock, what's going on?" Dawn asked.

"This is great! Those rocks have slowed Onix down a lot!" Brock exclaimed. "Okay, Pikachu! Now, use Quick Attack!" Ash called. Pikachu charged towards Onix to use Quick Attack, when Onix screamed at Pkachu with the Screech attack! Pikachu tried to hold on, but Onix powered up the Screech, knocking Pikachu out! The smoke cleared, revealing Pikachu not knocked down yet. "You're okay!" Ash called. But, Pikachu wasn't okay. Pikachu landed on the ground on his face, fainted! Ash gasped with this, and grew silent. "Pikachu is unable to battle! Onix is the winner, meaning that the winner is Roark, the Gym Leader!" Ian announced.

**Roark: Winner!**

Ash grew silent as ever as he couldn't think of what to say. Roark walked to Onix. "Onix, great work!" Roark complimented. Onix growled with pride. "So, it's over, huh?" Dawn asked. "I can't believe this. Ash lost... after all the effort he had made with his Pokémon." Hikaru replied. "It was a good start, when Pikachu tore up the field, but I never thought that Onix's Screech attack would do so much!" Brock sighed. Ash walked over to Pikachu and picked him up. "Pikachu, you're the best..." Ash complimented. Pikachu denied it with a shook of its head. As Ash looked up, Paul just snorted. "How pathetic." Paul sneered as he walked out of the Gym, leaving Ash only glaring at him.

So, Ash's first attempt to win the Sinnoh first badge ended in a failure. But, Ash knows that he will get stronger, stronger than this by learning of why he had lost his first Gym battle.

To be continued...


	33. Training For A Rematch!

**Chapter 33: Training For A Rematch!**

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Aipom, use Focus Punch! And Turtwig, you use Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. Pikachu and Aipom destroyed two coal rocks with their powerful physical attacks while Turtwig destroyed the rock with his special Attack. Ash was training with his three Pokémon at the coal field where Roark allowed him to train for his rematch. Yesterday was a humiliating defeat for Ash when he was only able to beat Roark's Cranidos, while losing to Onix.

The insult that Paul gave him made Ash even more determined to defeat Roark for his first Gym Badge. "Way to go, guys! Nice work!" Ash called. Pikachu, Aipom, and Turtwig thanked Ash for the compliment. Dawn and Brock were watching Ash train, while Hikaru was training for the next Pokémon Contest. "Wow! They're all looking great!" Dawn exclaimed. "After that loss from the Gym battle yesterday, Ash seems to be working hard with his determination!" Brock chuckled.

Buneary leapt off the rock and nuzzled her ear on Pikachu's ear, who blushed lightly! The Rabbit Pokémon was still attracted to the Electric Mouse Pokémon as she smiled at the shy Pikachu. "Using the coal field for training ground was a great idea, Ash!" Brock exclaimed. "Thanks! Just look on how psyched we are! We will train hard until we can do it with our sleep!" Ash replied. Ash's three Pokémin also showed their determination to their friends!

"But, Ash. You know that none of them are a match for the Rock Types at the Oreburgh Gym, if you know what I mean." Dawn explained. "Yeah, I know. Except Turtwig, that is." Ash sighed. Dawn then had an idea! "I know! Call your friend! The TV Pokémon poet guy!" Dawn suggested. Ash and Brock laughed nervously with that. "Dawn, Professor Oak is a Pokémon Professor. And no, I shouldn't." Ash answered.

"But Ash, doesn't Professor Oak have a lot of Pokémon you have? Call him and maybe you can get a Pokémon that's a match for Rock Types! Or, I could lend you Piplup!" Dawn persuaded. Again, Ash refused, saying that he wanted to win against Roark with the Sinnoh team he has right now. If Ash used his previous Pokémon he had during his previous travels, his Sinnoh team won't get stronger. Dawn grew silent for a moment before trying to argue again.

"But Ash, they're not the right Pokémon for the Oreburgh Gym!" Dawn explained. "Look at Paul and Hikaru! They both didn't choose the right Pokémon for the Gym, either! But, did that stop them? No way!" Ash explained, recalling of Hikaru and Paul's Gym Battle. Dawn laughed nervously, asking herself of what she was thinking. Ash then assure to his three Pokémon that they'll win at the Oreburgh Gym, the next time they face Roark! Pikachu, Aipom, and Turtwig agreed as they continued the training!

"Well, if you need a real training partner, I know just what to do!" Brock replied. Both Ash and Dawn looked confused until Brock sent out Sudowoodo! That snapped Ash to his senses! "Of course! Sudowoodo has Rocky Head!" Ash gasped. "That's the same ability that Roark's Onix had!" Dawn exclaimed. "After training with Sudowoodo, I guarantee that you will have a tough inside of you for the Oreburgh Gym!" Brock assured. "Cool! Thanks, Brock!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ooh. Just watching you got me psyched up, too! I'll be going back to the Pokémon Center! I need to make up some combinations for the next Pokémon Contest!" Dawn explained. "Good for you! Do your best!" Ash exclaimed. "Thanks! Do your best, too! I'll see you both later! Piplup, Buneary, let's go!" Dawn called. The two Pokémon followed their trainer, heading to the Pokémon Center, where Hikaru and his Pokémon were!

Dawn went to the Pokémon Center, where she saw her best friend, Hikaru and with his three Pokémon: Monferno, Luxio, and Eevee! They were watching on the Pokémon Center's TV screen where Marian explained of the next Pokémon Conest! "Here's aside for the next Pokémon Contest! This exciting event will be held at Floaroma Town! Don't miss it! So, to all Coordinators, beginners, and pros! Don't miss out and we'll be expecting you there!" Marian announced, waving with Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo!

"Oh! Dawn! You're here!" Hikaru called. Dawn ran to her friend, blushing at him. "You heard? It'll be at Floaroma Town next!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Yes, I heard. Let's both do our best again like in the Jublife Contest!" Dawn cried. "Right!" Hikaru agreed. They both held hands together in agreement that they'll enter the Floaroma Contest together.

"How's Ash doing with his training?" Hikaru asked. "His training is going great! All his Pokémon is doing their best for the rematch for the Oreburgh Gym!" Dawn answered. "Good. While he's doing that... Why don't we have a two on two battle?" Hikaru suggested. "A two on two!? But..." Dawn gasped, but Hikaru laughed. "Not for just the Contest, but for my new Gym battle, which is at Eterna City, that is past Floaroma Town!" Hikaru laughed.

Dawn sighed and agreed, thinking it was for a Contest battle. "Okay then! Buneary! Spotlight!" Dawn called. The Rabbit Pokémon hopped to the battlefield, ready for a battle! "Eevee, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The Evolution Pokémon got ready for her battle!

**Dawn: Buneary + 1 VS Hikaru: Eevee + 1**

"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn called. An Ice Beam was shot towards Eevee! Eevee, time for a spin dodge!" Hikaru called. Eevee dodged the Ice Type move by spinning! "That's the same strategy you used in your Gym battle!" Dawn gasped. "Yeah, but this time, it's for the Contest! Eevee, pay them back for Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Eevee lashed her glowing tail toward Buneary, who countered with a Dizzy Punch!

"Now, Buneary! Use Bounce!" Dawn called. The Rabbit Pokémon launched itself to the air, landing for an attack! "Eevee, Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Eevee spun on her back as she launched all the light orbs to Buneary, who grew shocked! The Normal Type shut her eyes tight as the orbs hit her! "You can do it, Buneary! Use Ice Beam!" Dawn called. Desperately, Buneary attempted to use Ice Beam, but got hit by another Hidden Power move!

"Let's wrap this up with an Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Eevee leapt to the air on the falling Buneary, and smashed Buneary toward the ground! "Buneary!" Dawn shrieked. As the smoke passed, Buneary was moaning with swirls in her eyes!

**Dawn: 1 Pokémon**

"Looks like one to me, Dawn!" Hikaru snickered. Dawn flushed for a bit as she sent out Piplup! "Don't get so cocky! This battle is far from over!" Dawn snapped. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed, glaring at Hikaru. "Alright then. Let's continue. Eevee, use Iron Tail once more!" Hikaru yelled. Eevee made a second attempt to attack with an Iron Tail Attack! "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried. Piplup shot the Water Type move towards Eevee!

"Dodge it, Eevee!" Hikaru shouted. Eevee leapt away from the Bubblebeam, which bEgan following her! "Use Iron Tail on the Bubblebeam!" Hikaru called. Eevee demolished Bubblebeam with the Steel Type move, showing glitters for herself! The Evolution Pokémon smirked, feeling proud of herself. "No way. That would put us in a huge disadvantage in the next Contest!" Dawn gasped.

"You had your chance of attacking. Now, it's my turn! Eevee, use Shadow Ball, now!" Hikaru called. "Ah! Piplup, use Peck to counter!" Dawn shrieked. As Eevee shot the Ghost Type move, Piplup pecked the ball with the Flying Type move, destroying it! "Not bad, Dawn. However, that's what we wanted you to do! Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Orbs shot at Piplup as he fell to the ground! "Piplup, no! Stay strong, please!" Dawn begged.

Piplup struggled to get up! "Piplup, use Bubblebeam one more time!" Dawn cried. The Water Type Pokémon shot the Water Type move, only that it was stronger than the original Attack! "It's Piplup's ability, Torrent... In that case, Eevee, use Iron Tail once more!" Hikaru called. Eevee struck the powered Bubblebeam, down again with Iron Tail! Suddenly, Piplup made a surprise attack by using Peck as the bubbles disappeared!

"(!) You set us up!?" Hikaru gasped. "Of course! That's for setting me up with that tactic of yours from before!" Dawn snapped, smiling prideful of herself. Hikaru sighed, shooking his head. "Eevee, pay them back with a Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. Eevee launched amother Shadow Ball Attack, aiming it to Piplup! "Piplup, use Bide, now!" Dawn yelled. As the Ghost Type move hit Piplup, Piplup actually took the Attack, giving Eevee some full power!

"Uei!" Eevee squealed with pain. The Evolution Pokémon was sent flying, with Hikaru catching her! The impact from the Bide Attack caused Eevee to faint!

**Hikaru: 1 Pokémon**

"That's one for us!" Dawn giggled. "Heh. Don't get so cocky. Luxio, you're up next!" Hikaru called. The Spark Pokémon glared at Piplup as she as sent to battle! _"This isn't good. Luxio has evolved and is an Electric Type Pokémon. How could I win this?" _Dawn thought, sweating.

"Are you ready, Dawn? Luxio, use Spark!" Hikaru called. Luxio rapidly charged towards Piplup, smashing him toward the air! "Oh no! Piplup!" Dawn gasped. Piplup landed on the ground as he attacked with Bubblebeam on Dawn's orders! "If we use Iron Tail, they'll counter back, so, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Orbs and bubbles collided together! The smoke blew with Piplup coming through with a Peck Attack! "Do it, Piplup!" Dawn called.

"Oh no you don't! Luxio, use Spark!" Hikaru called. Both Pokémon collided, creating a small explosion! As the smoke cleared, both Pokémon semed bruised up by the two attacks, but Piplup was the one to fall! "Pipl... Up..." Piplup groaned. "Oh no! Piplup! Are you okay!?" Dawn gasped. She ran to her Water Type starter, checking if he was olay or not. "Looks like it's our victory, Dawn!" Hikaru chuckled, winking at Dawn.

Luxio smiled at Hikaru, rubbing against his leg, only making him blush lightly. Hikaru rubbed Luxio's fur, thanking her for the hard work in the battle with Eevee's efforts, too.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Meanwhile...

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. "Sudowoodo, use Double Edge!" Brock yelled. Razor Leaf and Double Edge struck, creating an explosion! Ash and Turtwog were battling Brock for some training for the rematch in the Oreburgh Gym! Turtwig was badly hurt by the explosion! It was skidded back with Sudowoodo landing on the ground! _"Turtwig looks like he's getting strong, but that's not the point! The Oreburgh Gym has a lot of speed, making Roark's Pokémon go fast! Pure power isn't the way! So, now what!?"_ Ash thought.

"Hey, Ash!" Brock called. Ash opened his eyes to see Brock and Sudowoodo walking toward him and his Pokémon! "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ash agreed. "You're all working very hard!" A familiar voice complimented. Ash and Brock turned to see the Oreburgh Gym Leader, Roark walking towards them! "Hey, Roark!" Ash called. "Rock isles the perfect way to train for our next battle at my Gym!" Roark complimented. "Yeah! And I can tell you that we're working pretty hard!" Ash exclaimed.

"Just don't work yourself too hard. Just make up a strategy that suits best for you and your Pokémon!" Roark advised. "Oh... Well, Ive been thinking about things ever since your battle with Paul and Hikaru!" Ash explained. "Hold on. This has been eating at me ever since our battle... Just who are you trying to beat?" Roark asked, dazed. "Uh..." Ash found it hard to explain his situation. "Right. It's understandable that you're concerned for the both of them. But, it's not Paul or Hikaru you're battling, it's me! Got it?" Roark explained, smiling.

"Oh, okay!" Ash answered, grinning. "Good! You'll be fine! Now, if you excuse me, I've got some digging to do." Roark explained. "Already?" Ash asked, amazed. "You must be digging for fossils, right?" Brock asked. "Right! Ancient Pokémon are my favorite to be! Like Cranidos, for example! You see, Cranidos was the first Pokémon that I restored ever since I was a kid!" Roark explained.

"You restored fossils!?" Ash gasped. "Right! It was an amazing discovery! Not only that, Pokémon fossils have changed over millions of years! It's like these fossils have come back to tell me their ancient secrets!" Roark explained. And and Brock took a moment to look at each other with Ash looking at Roark with a bit confusion of the Oreburgh Gym Leader. "Right! Fossils do have an amazing secret that they need to discover!" Roark chuckled.

Back to Hikaru and Dawn...

Buneary and Piplup have finished their new technique, which Hikaru and his Pokémon taught them how to. They have taught Dawn, Piplup, and Buneary the spin dodge move. "That was perfect! It took is some time to master it! But, yours is going pretty well!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Thanks, Hikaru! Okay, you two! One more time!" Dawn exclaimed. Just as the practice was about to start again, the two trainers and their Pokémon heard a loud roar!

They all looked up to see a huge flying Pokémon soaring above them! "What is that!?" Dawn gasped. The Pokémon unleashed the Hyper Beam Attack towards the city! Hikaru shielded Monferno, Luxio, and Eevee from harm with Dawn protecting Piplup and Buneary! As the smoke cleared, the Pokémon was already flying away! "Was that... An Aerodactyl!?" Hikaru gasped. "But, how could that be!?" Dawn shrieked, checking on her Pokédex.

_"Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. An ancient Flying-type, it is equipped with sharp saw-like teeth."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "Where did that Aerodactyl come from anyway!?" Hikaru exclaimed. "It couldn't have come from the museum! (!) Hikaru! Ash and Brock could be in danger! We have to warn them!" Dawn shrieked. "Right!" Hikaru nodded. The two of them ran to the training place where Ash trained with Brock!

A wild Aerodactly has veen rampaging through Oreburgh City! Will the heroes stop it in time!? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	34. VS Fossil Pokémon!

**Chapter 34: VS Fossil Pokémon!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash was training his three Pokémon: Pikachu, Aipom, and Turtwig for the rematch against Roark for the Oreburgh City Gym Badge after losing to him yesterday. Brock offered to help Ash train by using his Sudowoodo in the coal field area. Dawn and Hikaru were training for the next Pokémon Contest, which was said to be located in Floaroma Town. Hikaru and Dawn battled with a two on two. Hikaru's Eevee defeated Buneary, while losing to Piplup, with Luxio defeating Piplup, showing that Hikaru was the winner. Then, the two notices a wild Aerodactyl terrorizing Oreburgh City! The two young trainers run after it to warn Ash and Brock for the invasion.

Meanwhile, farther at the city, Aerodactyl was firing Hyper Beam everywhere! People and citizens fled as they tried to find a safe place! At the museum center, a scientist named Kenzo was checking the city's security with the Oreburgh City's Officer Jenny and with the security assistant! "You hear that?" Kenzo asked. "Yeah! Aerodactyl is enraged!" The assistant explained. "Aerodactyl!?" Kenzo gasped as he looked closer at the cameras! Sure enough, there was Aerodactyl coming towards the museum! "(!) It's headed this way!" Officer Jenny exclaimed. Outside, the raged Aerodactyl fired Hyper Beam at the wall of the museum! Kenzo, Officer Jenny, and the assistant grunted in surprise as they security alarms flashing!

Kenzo took a look and gasped. A wild Kabutops and an Armaldo were escaping the museum cells! "Oh no! Kabutops and Armaldo are heading out! Let's go!" Kenzo exclaimed. "Alright!" The assistant agreed. The three of them headed outside to capture back Armaldo and Kabutops! Outside, Armaldo and Kabutops looked around the surroudings when they found Aerodactyl flying towards them! Armaldo fired Hyper Beam, with Kabutops attacking with Bubblebeam! Aerodactyl dodged the attacks and flew out of the way! Kenzo, Officer Jenny, and the assistant ran out to see the two escaped fossil Pokémon! "Quick! In the Pokéballs!" Kenzo called. "Right!" The assistant cried. Just before the two Pokéballs were about to be thrown, Aerodactyl fired another Hyper Beam!

The Hyper Beam knocked everyone except the Pokémon off of their feet, sending them toward the ground! Aerodactyl made another escape, this time with Armaldo and Kabutops chasing after them! "W-Wait! Armaldo! Kabutops!" Kenzo wheezed, but it was useless. Armaldo and Kabutops have already disappeared into the forest! "Wait! Argh... Now what's going to happen!?" Kenzo gasped.

Meanwhile, at the coal field, Roark explained to Ash and Brock about the beauty of the fossils they could be when they are restored or discovered. "Roark!" A familiar voice called. Everyone turned to see Ian running towards them! "Something terrible is happening!" Ian cried. "What? Tell me!" Roark called. "The ancient Pokémon are on a rampage!" Ian explained. Everyone gasped as they all agreed to come and see the situation!

At the city, helicopters and news were made. "Attention, citizens. Aerodactyl, Kabutops, and Armaldo are scaring our citizens! We are planning to capture all of them in the Oreburgh Mine! But, until this is complete, we all ask you to evacuate the city!" Officer Jenny announced. There was news reported in the Oreburgh City Pokémon Center as well!

Hikaru and Dawn lost Aerodactyl, so they returned to the Center to make plans, until they heard Officer Jenny's news! "The Oreburgh Mine!? That's where Ash and the others are!" Dawn gasped. "We'll have to go to the mine as well! They're going to need some assistance!" Hikaru replied. Dawn agreed. The two of them ran out of the Pokémon Center to head to the Oreburgh Mine!

At the mine, Armaldo and Kabutops were surrounded by the police force members! The two growled at them as a threat. "Not much longer left until they're captured!" Officer Jenny assured. "Hold on! We need to find Aerodactyl first!" Kenzo persuaded. However, Officer Jenny explained that the helicopters forces are on searching for the Pokémon now. 'We'll need to deal with these two first!" Officer Jenny explained. "Hold on! I think I should handle this!" Roark called. Everyone felt relieved to see the Oreburgh City Gym Leader! "It's Roark!" Kenzo sighed with relief.

"We want to help, too!" Ash explained. "Alright then. Cranidos should do them right. I want the two of you to find an opening to them while I distract them! Got it?" Roark asked. "Right!" Ash and Brock called. "Okay, then! Cranidos! Use Flamethrower!" Roark called. The Headbutt Pokémon appeared, firing the Fire Type attack as a distraction! "Okay! Go, Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Go, Sudowoodo!" Brock called. The two Pokémon charged after the two ancient Pokémon! Unfortunately, the distraction didn't take long for the two Pokémon as they attacked with Bubblebeam and Hyper Beam! It exploded, sending Pikachu and Sudowoodo off the ground! "Cranidos! Use Zen Headbutt, now!" Roark called.

Cranidos startled the two ancient Pokémon! "Yeah! That's it! Do it, Cranidos!" Roark called. Just as Cranidos was about to land an attack, three robot arms grabbed the three ancient Pokémon! "Ah!" Ash, Roark, and Brock gasped. Everyone heard a familiar trio laugh! It was Team Rocket! They were on a robot, containing the Fossil Restoration Machine! "You can't get too much of an old thing!" Jessie laughed. "No way!" Roark gasped. "It's the Fossil Restorer!" Kenzo snapped. Ash and Brock gasped with that.

"Listen, is that the shocked twerps I hear?"

"It's clinging to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers at their places!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"So, you're behind this awful crime!" Officer Jenny snapped. "Return the machine and the Pokémon at once!" Kenzo demanded. "Like that's ever going to happen!" Jessie sneered. "We've got a lot of restoring to make!" James laughed. "And we're going to make a large army full of bad ancient Pokémon to make!" Meowth snickered. "No you won't! Ready, Pikachu," Ash called. Pikachu nodded and got ready for battle, until Roark stopped them!

"Wait, Ash. We've got to be careful of what we're doing here! If we don't, then Armaldo, Kabutops, and the Fossil Restoration Machine will be damaged!" Roark explained. "See? Sounds logic!" Jessie giggled. "Which means you twerps need to do what twerps best do! Zip, while we create a museum full of ancient, and old Pokémon!" Meowth snickered. Just then, everyone heard a familiar roar! It was Aerodactyl! It unleashed Hyper Beam near the machine, causing it to topple over and drop Cranidos, Armaldo, and Kabutops!

"Now's our chance!" Kenzo called. "Right!" The assistant agreed. The two of them returned Armaldo and Kabutops back to their Pokéballs! Cranidos got up, just in time to see Aerodactyl coming in with a powerful move! "That's... Giga Impact!" Brock gasped. "Giga Impact!?" Ash repeated. "Cranidos, quick! Intercept it!" Roark called. Cranidos made an attempt to block the powerful move!

However, as Cranidos tried. It began to slowly slid back from the force of Giga Impact! "Look at the way that Cranidos is being pushed!" Ash exclaimed. "That Aerodactyl is strong!" Brock exclaimed. Cranidos used all of its strength to hold Giga Impact, but the results failed! The impact blasted everyone away! Aerodactyl targeted Ash and Pikachu as it used Hyper Beam! "Look out!" Brock yelled. "Ash, no!" Roark gasped.

Just as the Hyper Beam would hit, five attacks intercepted the Hyper Beam, protecting Ash and Pikachu to safety! Everyone turned to see Hikaru and Dawn coming with Piplup, Monferno, Luxio, Eevee, and Buneary! "Ash! Are you okay!?" Dawn called. "It's Dawn and Hikaru!" Ash cried, relieved. Piplup and Buneary went in front of Ash and Pikachu, with Hikaru and Dawn, and Hikaru's Pokémon behind them! "Just leave this to us!" Dawn called.

Aerodactyl made another attack, which was Giga Impact! "Giga Impact again!?" Brock gasped. "No need to worry! We've got it!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash and Brock looked confused with Hikaru giving them an assuring smile. "Dawn knows what she's doing! Just leave this to her!" Hikaru assured. The Giga Impact got closer and closer! "Just a little more time!" Dawn called. As the powerful physical move came, Dawn made the signal!

"Okay! Piplup and Buneary, now!" Dawn called. Piplup and Buneary charged for the Giga Impact and dodged the Attack by making a spin dodge! "What the!? That's Hikaru's dodging strategy!" Ash gasped. "That's right! I taught it to her and her Pokémon for the next Contest coming by!" Hikaru chuckled. Aerodactyl grew alarmed as Piplup and Buneary dodged its move! "Okay, you two! On its back, now!" Dawn yelled. Piplup and Buneary leapt in the air and landed on Aerodactyl's back!

"Great! It worked!" Roark called. "Alright, now. Go, Pokéball!" Kenzo called, throwing a Pokéball at the knocked out Aerodactyl! The Pokéball captured the ancient Pokémon, shaking for a little bit, until it stopped, proving that Aerodactyl was now captured. Buneary held the Pokéball with her ears, giving it to Kenzo. "Thanks to all of you, we're safe now." Kenzo thanked. "You're welcome!" Dawn giggled.

"Oh yeah... Them." Roark sighed, glaring at Team Rocket who was recovering from the struggle they had from the Hyper Beam Attack! "Let's grab Aerodactyl and leave this mess!" Jessie demanded. Unfortunately, as they saw, none of the fossil Pokémon they thought they've captured were in their hands! "The old Pokémon beat us to it!" Team Rocket screamed. "Tough luck, losers. Now, we like our machine back if you don't mind." Roark demanded.

"'Don't mind'!?" Jessie shrieked angrily. "The nerve of that guy!" Meowth hissed. "We have no choice!" James replied. "RUUUN!" Team Rocket screamed as they began to retreat! "Stop! Cranidos, go!" Roark called. Cranidos charged after Team Rocket, which they began to panic! "Meowth! Nab that thing, will you!?" Jessie shrieked. "With that, and... Liftoff!" Meowth called, pressing the huge button, sending a net towards Cranidos!

"Cranidos!" Ash called. "Oh no!" Roark gasped. Team Rocket laughed, thinking that their retreat was a success, until Roark yelled at Cranidos to not give up! "Are you going to just let them win!?" Roark yelled. Cranidos opened his eyes, glaring at Team Rocket! It then began to glow! "Cranidos!" Roark called. The new form changed shape! It was bigger, darker, and the head looked stronger than an original Cranidos! "Rampardos!" Th new Pokémon roared.

"Yes! Cranidos evolved at the last minute! Let's do this, Rampardos!" Roark called. Rampardos nodded as it began to charge at the panicking Team Rocket! Rampardos leapt toward the air and landed on the robot, grabbing the Fossil Restoration Machine! Rampardos used all of its physical strength, pulling the machine out of the robot! "Great, Rampardos! Now, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark called. Rampardos charged at Team Rocket, smashing the robot, causing it to explode! The impact blastd Team Rocket away!

"Old Pokémon were overrated!" Meowth shrieked. "No, it wasn't! And you will make for is that machine!" Jessie demanded, pointing at James! "Sorry, but old antiques were never my thing!" James sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

Rampardos landed on the ground and roared with triumph! "Whoa, look at that! It looks awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "And powerful, too!" Dawn commented, checking her Pokédex. _"Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its Headbutt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"Rampardos, thank you for the help. Because, of you, we got our machine back." Kenzo thanked. Rampardos accepted the thanks with a grunt and a nod. "And for all your bravery, I salute you!" Officer Jenny exclaimed, saluting to Roark and Rampardos. Again, Brock came to Officer Jenny for some love talk again. "Well Jenny, I salute you for your beauty and love on you..." Brock started, but was interrupted by Croagunk's Poison Jab Attack! Brock groaned as he was dragged away by the Toxic Mouth Pokémon.

"Say, Roark! Can we battle tomorrow? I really want to battle against your newly, evolved Rampardos!" Ash asked. "Really? Alright then, sure! Be assured that Rampardos will be your new opponent when you come back to the Oreburgh Gym!" Roark agreed, assuring to Ash. "Thanks! Hey, Hikaru! Think you can have a practice battle with me for my rematch tomorrow?" Ash asked. "It'll be my pleasure, Ash!" Hikaru chuckled.

"Thanks! After for all we've been through, I'm sure that the badge will be ours!" Ash exclaimed. "Well then, I'll be looking forward for you to come to the Oreburgh Gym when you are ready!" Roark assured, smiling at Ash. Rampardos agreed with a nod and a grunt!

So, after all the experience they've been through today, Ash was even more determined to get his hands on his first Gym Badge for sure tomorrow, with Hikaru's help around! But, will it be enough for Ash to win by the rematch battle tomorrow? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	35. Ash VS Roark! The Rematch!

**Chapter 35: Ash VS Roark! The Rematch!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the rampage of Aerodactyl for Oreburgh City had continued with Aerodactyl forcing Armaldo and Kabutops to escape the fossil center, and with police force, with Roark, Ash, and Brock's aid, trying to stop the destruction. Just as things could get worse, Team Rocket appears, threatening to steal all the fossil Pokémon! But, because of Aerodactyl's Attack, Armaldo and Kabutops were back to where they were.

However, Aerodactyl was still a problem, that is, until Dawn, Piplup, and Buneary had come, defeating Aerodactyl with the same spin dodge technique that Hikaru had used before! Aerodactyl was captured, but the problem with Team Rocket wasn't over yet. Thanks to Rampardos, which Cranidos evolved into, the peace for the city came at last, and with Ash's rematch for the Gym battle has now started to begin... today!

Ash walked to the challenger box in the Orebirgh Gym battlefield, where he aas going to face Roark! "Well well! By the look in your eyes, I can say that you're feeling pretty confident right now! Especially when you trained hard yesterday for this! Good for you!" Roark complimented. "Thanks! And today, I'm leaving with that Gym Badge for sure!" Ash assured, grinning. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, determined to win!

"The Oreburgh Gym battle between Ash, the challenger, and Roark, the Gym Leader will now begin! Each side will use three Pokémon! And the battle will be over when one side's three Pokémon are unable to battle! Further, only the challenger can make the substitutions!" Ian announced. Brock, Hikaru, and Dawn were watching from the stands. Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Piplup, Monferno, Eevee, Luxio, and Buneary watched alongside, too!

Dawn was dressed like a cheerleader with Piplup, Buneary, and Eevee! Brock had some thoughts to this. "Excuse me, Dawn. I hope you don't mind if I ask this, but... Why are you dressed like that?" Brock asked. Both Hikaru and Dawn sighed. "Well, ever since Hikaru and Ash trained yesterday, I just had to wear this to cheer Ash on!" Dawn answered. Dawn made the signal to Piplup and Buneary making the cheering role!

"Thanks, Dawn! After all of that, how could I not win this battle?" Ash chuckled, grinning. Roark took out his first Pokéball, and prepared to battle! "Onix! Let's go!" Roark called. The Rock Snake Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball, roaring at Ash an Pikachu! "Onix's first, huh? Okay, Pikachu! You're up first!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and faced Onix in the battlefield! "So then, let the battle begin!" Ian called.

**Roark: Onix + 2 VS Ash: Pikachu + 2**

"Okay, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack, go!" Ash called. Pikachu used the quick move, charging towards Onix! "Come on! You know that Normal Type moves are useless against a Rock Type like Onix! Let's show them Onix! Use Slam!" Roark called. Onix began to slam its tail onto Pikachu! "I'm not using it to cause damage!" Ash laughed. "What!?" Roark gasped. "Pikachu, dodge then climb onto Onix!" Ash called. Pikachu dodged the physical Attack and began to climb onto Onix!

"Excellent! He used Quick Attack to build up speed, and to distract Onix! Onix, use Screech!" Roark ordered. Onix toard at Pikachu, sending loud waves toward the Electric Type! Pikachu gritted its teeth and held on, grabbing onto Onix's fin on the head! "Hold on tight, Pikachu!" Ash called. "Onix, shake Pikachu off!" Roark called. Onix began to move fast, almost causing Pikachu to fall off! "Pikachu won't be able to hold on for long!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Lux!" Luxio cried, glaring at Onix.

"Pikachu! Hang in there! Use Iron Tail, and give it your best shot!" Ash called. Pikachu made the right moment, slamming Onix with his glowing tail! Onix roared in pain, trying to shake it off! "Right on target!" Dawn squealed with delight. "On the right timing!" Hikaru complimented. "And a direct hit, too!" Brock stated. As Pikachu landed, Ash gave compliments to his starter Pokémon! Roark was impressed by the improvement, too!

"Pikachu's speed see,s sharper than last time! I'm impressed!" Roark smirked. "See how you like this! Onix, use Double Edge!" Roark called. Onix glowed with light, using the powerful Attack! "That's powerful!" Dawn gasped. "Okay! Go, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu leapt in the air and charged towards Onix! Brock and Dawn gasped of what Ash is planning to do! Hikaru smirked, knowing of what's going to happen. "Now spin, Pikachu!" Ash ordered.

At the right timing, Pikachu spun out of Onix's Double Edge Attack! Both Roark and Onix gasped in surprise that their Attack was dodged easily! "Nothing like a new move that is made!" Dawn exclaimed. "I see... Pikachu's spin is most clever. Using the wind to put pressure on Onix, and to make them go faster! The powerful it is, the more speed that the spin gets!" Roark smirked, amazed with the new dodging technique!

"Now, let's wrap this up with an Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu finished spinning, and prepared to finish Onix off with another Iron Tail! "Dodge it, Onix!" Roark called. Onix rapidly got out of Pikachu's way, startling Ash! "Now! Give them a good Slam Attack!" Roark called. Onix once again attack with Slam, succeeding this time! Pikachu was smashed to the rock and was buried, just like with Hikaru's Monferno the other two days!

"Pikachu, no!" Ash gasped. There was no answer for the buried Electric Type. "But, how did Onix dodge so fast!?" Dawn gasped. "I don't know, but Onix was faster than the last time he was before!" Brock exclaimed, currently in a surprise. "Even if Pikachu is buried like that, he won't lose! Not in a rematch like this!" Hikaru growled. All of Hikaru's Pokémon agreed with their calls!

"Ash, in between battles, I don't read comic books! It was a surprise that your Pikachu dodged Double Edge, but there's more to where that came from!" Roark explained. Ash gritted his teeth with irritation! "Stealth Rock, Onix! Go!" Roark called. Onix created spear-like rocks again! "Whys he using Stealth Rock now?" Dawn asked. "Remember, Stealth Rock is a move that deals damage to the other Pokémon that are sent out! Roark is trying to put some more pressure to Ash for his substitutions!" Brock explained.

"No, at this case, Ash will already be in trouble then!" Hikaru gasped. As Stealth Rock was closing in, Ash made another order! "Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash called. Pikachu caused a major blow, destroying Stealth Rock and shocking Onix! "Oh no!" Roark gasped. Onix was being shocked by the Electric Type move! "Now, Pikachu! Let's wrap this up with Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. Pikachu weakly charged towards Onix, preparing to make a finishing blow!

"Now, Onix! Use Screech!" Roark called. Before Onix had a chance for a counterattack, Pikachu smashed Onix with an Iron Tail! Onix fainted by the huge blow! "Ah!" Onix!" Roark gasped. Pikachu panted as Onix fainted, with swirls on its eyes! "Onix can no longer battle! So, the winner is Pikachu!" Ian announced.

**Roark: 2 Pokémon**

"Ash did it! He defeated Onix!" Hikaru called, making a fist of triumph! "Monferno!" Monferno screeched with happiness. Dawn cheered Ash with her Pokémon with Buneary growing more affectionate towards Pikachu. Roark returned Onix back to its Pokéball, thanking it for its hard work in the battle. "Ash, I gotta say, that was a pretty impressive work you used to defeat Onix! It takes a lot of work to pulverize a big Pokémon like Onix, you know!" Roark complimented.

"Thanks for the nice words!" Ash exclaimed. Roark took out another Pokéball, saying that the battle was far from over. "Geodude, let's go!" Roark called. Geodude prepared for battle! "That Geodude sure looks something. Pikachu, you take a break!" Ash called. Pikachu felt relieved to take a rest from battle as he ran over to Ash! "Huh? Why stop now when the two of them were having a momentum?" Dawn asked. "That should be a simple answer. Pikachu had used up a lot of energy by facing Onix. Pikachu definitely needs a break after that!" Hikaru explained.

"Ash made a wise choice there!" Brock stated. "I get it!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash took out a Pokèball and threw it toward the air! "Okay, Aipom! I choose you!" Ash called, releasing the Normal Type. Aipom landed on the ground, glaring at Geodude for a chance to win! "Alright, gang! Let's do our Aipom cheer!" Dawn called. No one noticed that Croagunk has left the stands, since they were too busy watching the battle! "Aipom, use Swift, let's go!" Ash called.

Aipom unleashed the Swift Attack towards Geodude! Roark ordered a Rollout, which resulted Geodude dodging Swift and began rolling to Aipom for an attack! "Quick! Use Double Team!" Ash yelled. Aipom made clones of itself, confusing Geodude, and causing the Attack to miss! "Now, use Focus Punch!" Ash shouted. "Block it!" Roark called. The Focus Punch was blocked by the Rock Type, startling both Ash and Aipom!

"What!? That Geodude actually blocked it!" Hikaru gasped. "Seismic Toss, Geodude!" Roark ordered. Geodude grabbed Aipom and went flying toward the air,many dropped down, smashing Aipom to the ground! "Aipom, no!" Ash called. "Again, use Rollout!" Roark called. Geodude quickly made another attempt to hit Aipom with a Rollout Attack! "Dodge it, quick!" Ash called,

Aipom used his tail to dodge, and to make a spin dodge technique, like with Pikachu! "Argh! Aipom too!?" Roark snapped. Geodude grew startled that his Attack missed again! "Wow! Aipom used the same spin like with Pikachu!" Dawn exclaimed. "Excellent! Now they have a chance for a counterattack!" Brock exclaimed. "Now, Aipom! Focus Punch!" Ash called. Aipom struck Geodude hard with the one hit Focus Punch! Geodude fainted with the impact!

"What happened!?" Roark gasped in shock. "Geodude cannot battle! Aipom is the winner!" Ian announced.

**Roark: 1 Pokémon**

"Alright, Aipom! Wait to go!" Ash complimented. Aipom landed on the ground, panting with the exhaustion! "That's two wins in a row! Ash is on fire now!" Dawn squealed with delight. "Ash is doing great right now with his Pokémon... But, there's a problem with this right now. Both Pikachu and Aipom looks really tired right now after the intense battle they had with Onix and Geodude. Ash does have two to zero. But, don't forget about Roark's last Pokémon." Brock explained.

"I know what you mean. The final part is going to be a bit difficult for Ash." Hikaru replied, sweating with tense. "Ash, the way you battle in a disadvantage and the way you turn it around, it's just amazing! I'm impressed! But, don't think you've won yet until you defeated my last Pokémon!" Roark smirked. "Yeah, I know! And I'm looking forward to battle it!" Ash exclaimed. "Well then, you can say for sure that your waiting is over! Let's go, Rampardos!" Roark called, sending out his final evolved Pokémon!

"Rampard!" Rampardos roared. "Here we go. Time to get busy!" Ash replied, glaring at Roark's final Pokémon, which was Rampardos.

So, Ash has a little advantage with the Gym battle right now, by defeating Onix and Geodude. But now, he'll have to face Rampardos now in battle! Will Ash be able to defeat Rampardos for his first Sinnoh Gym Badge? Find out in the next chapter!

To be continued...


	36. Rampardos To Headbutt!

**Chapter 36: Rampardos To Headbutt!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash was finally having his rematch in a Gym battle against Roark for his first Sinnoh region badge. Ash's Pikachu and Aipom have defeated Roark's Onix and Geodude. However, Ash is now about to face Rampardos, who evolved from Cranidos after the Aerodactyl incident. How will Ash have victory in this tough situation?

**Roark: 1 Pokémon**

**Ash: 3 Pokémon**

"Here we go! Time to get busy! Aipom, let's keep going! Swift, let's go!" Ash called. Aipom nodded and unleashed Swift, which was aimed at Rampardos! Roark and Rampardos just stood, not doing anything, which confused everyone, including Ash! "Why won't Rampardos do anything?" Dawn asked. The Swift made a hit, causing an explosion around Rampardos! Ash gasped with this, with Aipom also startled as well!

The smoke cleared, showing that Rampardos didn't look hurt at all! "It's like nothing happened to Rampardos at all!" Dawn gasped. "You don't think that it's because of the high defense?" Hikaru asked. "I knew that it wouldn't do much damage, but I didn't expect to see no scratches!" Brock exclaimed. "Oh man! How am I going to get past Rampardos' defense?" Ash asked himself, sweating. "I think that now is our turn! Rampardos, use Headbutt!" Roark called.

"Aipom, dodge it!" Ash called. Aipom was about to dodge, when suddenly, Rampardos was very close to Aipom directly, that Aipom couldn't move! Rampardos bashed into Aipom, sending it to the ground! Aipom fainted! "Aipom cannot battle! Rampardos is the winner!" Ian announced.

**Ash: 2 Pokémon**

"They defeated Aipom in one hit!" Hikaru gasped. Monferno, Luxio, and Eevee were amazed to see such power as well. "I know that Rampardos was stronger than before, but clearly, I didn't expect this!" Brock explained.

"That was a well done battle, Rampardos!" Roark complimented. Rampardos only let out a grunt, irritated that the battle wasn't much of a challenge than before. Ash returned Aipom, thanking it for its efforts.

"Impressive, don't you think?" Roark asked. Ash looked up and grew more determined when Roark expressed that the battle would be more difficult than it was behold! "I suggest that you put that special training of yours to good use now!" Roark suggested.

"You were right when you said that the battle isn't over until it is!" Dawn exclaimed. "It seems that Roark is giving Ash a test!" Brock stated. "A test?" Hikaru asked. "Being a good Gym Leader means to give challengers a tough situation to see if they can pass it or not. Roark has defeated Aipom with one hit, proving that Ash is given more pressure than before!" Brock explained. "I get it... So, now Ash's advantage has been turned around, you mean?" Hikaru asked. "Right." Brock answered.

"Pikachu, can you get in there?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded and faced Rampardos for another battle! "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called. Pikachu attacked with a fierce Electric Type Attack! "Rampardos! Dodge, then use Zen Headbutt!" Roark called. Rampardos used his speed to dodge and aim the Attack towards Pikachu! "Argh! Dodge by spinning!" Ash called. Pikachu leapt in the air and attempted to spin dodge Rampardos' Zen Headbutt, but took the hit!

Ash gasped with this as he witnessed Pikachu's back smoking as Pikachu slid towards near a rock! "Rampardos won't let the opponent like Pikachu to dodge!" Hikaru growled. "Okay then, try this on for size! Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash called. "Rampardos, use Headbutt!" Roark called. Both Pikachu and Rampardos charged at each other to make physical contact!

"Jump, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu dodged Headbutt by jumping onto Rampardos! Roark grew startled with the dodge! "That's one mistake that Rampardos has made!" Hikaru snickered. "Using a jump instead of a spin dodge was a clever way to dodge Rampardos' Headbutt!" Brock commented.

"It's easy to accomplish something when you try different things and all!" Dawn stated. "New strategy, huh, Ash? Well, it won't matter! Throw Pikachu in the air with your tail!" Roark called.

Pikachu was thrown into the air by Rampardos' tail! Pikachu started to topple, losing balance in the air! "Hang in there! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. Pikachu regained balance in the air, by attacking with the Steel Type move! "Rampardos! Intercept with Zen Headbutt!" Roark shouted. Rampardos charged at Pikachu with the physical Psychic Type move, giving pressure to Pikachu! Pikachu nearly lost his focus before slamming into Rampardos with an Iron Tail!

Electricity began to course through Rampardos' body! "Yes! Static is working!" Dawn cried. "I don't think so! Mold Breaker will nullify status problems like Static!" Hikaru argued. Hikaru was right. Static disappeared, with Rampardos roaring at Pikachu! "Finish it, Rampardos, with Zen Headbutt again!" Roark called. Pikachu was knocked out after bring hit by Zen Headbutt, and getting recoils from the boulder behind it! Pikachu fainted!

"Pikachu cannot battle! Rampardos is the winner!" Ian announced. "Pikachu!" Ash called. He ran to his partner's side and picked him up. Pikachu looked at Ash sadly, sorry for not winning the battle for him. "Hey, you were great out there!" Ash assured. "What a way to lose. And after all that hard work for training last night!" Dawn sighed. "And Rampardos barely took any damage, thanks to its high defense. Even Iron Tail didn't do much at all!" Hikaru explained.

**Ash: 1 Pokémon**

"Ash only has Turtwig left now." Brock stated. "Hey, even if Ash battles, I'm sure he'll succeed, since he trained very hard last night! The battle he lost the other day was a lesson to him! And, he'll use that lesson to win this Gym battle!" Hikaru reassured. Brock looked at Hikaru and smiled. Hikaru knew just what words to say if others were about to feel down in a tough situation.

"Oh! I forgot! I was supposed to explain of what I did in the previous two days with my Mom!" Hikaru gasped. Brock and Dawn nodded to Hikaru, allowing him to leave the battlefield to contact his Mom. Ash saw what Hikaru was doing and grew left out for a bit, but then shook it off. He had a Gym battle rematch to win, so he couldn't lose focus right now! He took out Turtwig's Pokéball, ready for the final battle!

Meanwhile...

Hikaru was walking in the hallway to find a phone booth to call his Mom to explain what his progress were. He found one near the entrance and dialed her phone number. Hikaru waited and waited for her to answer, until his Mom finally showed up! "Hi, honey! Where are you? You haven't called me in three days!" Hinata, Hikaru's mom explained. Hikaru rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, Mom. I had a busy day yesterday and the other two days, that I kind of forgot to call you." Hikaru laughed nervously. "YOU FORGOT!? How could you!? You saw how Johanna might react to Dawn, but you decide to ignore me!?" Hinata shrieked. "No! I did not mean that! There was some trouble during the few days because of the idiotic group that calls themselves, Team Rocket." Hikaru explained.

"Oh yes! The criminal organization of the Kanto region! I've heard about them! They always cause trouble in the Kanto and the Johto region! Anyways, how are you doing? Where are you right now?" Hinata asked. "I'm currently at Oreburgh City with the others right now. And also, guess what? Both Shinx and Chimchar have evolved into Monferno and Luxio! And, I also earned myself a Sinnoh region badge! The Coal Badge!" Hikaru exclaimed.

He showed his mom a bright, brown badge to his Mom, who squealed with delight! "That's so amazing, son! And two evolutions in those three days!? I'm so proud of you!" Hinata exclaimed, happy to hear the best news that she ever heard. "I promise to call you again. Ash is having his Gym battle right now! It's one to one now." Hikaru stated. "Alright, then. Go cheer your friend! It's nice to see that you have friends to travel and talk to!" Hinata giggled.

Hikaru blushed with that statement and promised his mom again that he'll call again someday when he had the chance. Hinata bid him well and shut of her video phone. Hikaru sighed and headed back to watch Ash's final battle with Roark!

"Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called, sending out the Grass Type Pokémon! Turtwig glared at Rampardos, remembering their last battle. "Turtwig!" Turtwig cried. "Well, aren't you a spirited one? Well then, it all comes down to this!" Roark smirked. "Do it, Turtwig! Go!" Ash shouted. Turtwig charged towards Rampardos! "Rampardos, use Headbutt, go!" Roark called. Rampardos also charged at Turtwig, aiming to land the Attack!

"Alright, Turtwig! Up close and jump!" Ash shouted. Turtwig leapt in the air and rolled on Rampardos' back! "Ash, I think you're forgetting about Rampardos' tail! Use it on Turtwig!" Roark called. Rampardos prepared to launch Turtwig in the air like he did with Pikachu! But, Ash wasn't planning to fall for the same trick! "We haven't forgotten! Use Bite on Rampardos' tail!" Ash called. Turtwig stopped rolling and bit onto the tail!

Rampardos grunted in pain with Roark startled with the trick! "Yeah! Throw it now!" Ash called. Turtwig use his strength to throw Rampardos to the dirt! The Headbutt Pokémon landed with a thud! "Oh no!" Roark gasped. "Turtwig actually threw Rampardos' away!" Dawn exclaimed. "Small things can cause a big surprise!" Brock explained. "Now, Turtwig! Razor Leaf, let's go!" Ash called. "Intercept with Flamethrower, Rampardos!" Roark called.

The Razor Leaf Attack was burned to crisp, making it useless! "No good! We're too far away for Razor Leaf to do its work!" Ash growled, sweating. "How about this? Rampardos, use Head Smash, now!" Roark yelled. Rampardos glowed with a blue aura and began to charge after Turtwig! "Turtwig! Don't move unless I say to move!" Ash called. Turtwig nodded, waiting for Ash's signal! Rampardos came closer and closer with Turtwig waiting for Ash's call!

"Razor Leaf, let's go!" Ash called. Turtwig fired another Razor Leaf Attack! Unfortunately, Rampardos ducked to dodge, and smashed Turtwig towards a rock! "Turtwig, no!" Ash yelled. Turtwig was skidded toward the ground with painful grunts! "Is there any hope now?" Dawn asked. "Well, there is a chance of Rampardos have an after shock, so any side could win it!" Brock explained. "Turtwig, use Synthesis!" Ash ordered.

Turtwig obeyed and began to gain health energy from the sun! But, Rampardos immediately finished charging up from the shock! "Flamethrower, Rampardos!" Roark called. Rampardos fired the Fire Type move, causing the Synthesis to stop and to force Turtwig to dodge the attack! "Way to go, Turtwig!" Ash complimented. However, Turtwig began to pant from the damage he had received from the Head Smash Attack, even with some health it had from Synthesis!

_"Now, what do I do? The only thing that Turtwig can do is to launch Raxor Leaf from far distances, and to dodge Rampardos' attacks! How are we supposed to win the battle at this situation now with Rampardos' speed... And that Flamethrower!? (!) That's it!"_ Ash thought, having an idea. "Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf while you run!" Ash called. As Hikaru arrived back, he witnessed Turtwig running while launching the Razor Leaf Attack! _"(?) Did Ash figure out what he needs to do?"_ Hikaru thought, hopeful for Ash.

Roark just smirked with this strategy. "Turtwig is too far away to make Razor Leaf to work! Rampardos, intercept with Flamethrower!" Roark yelled. The Headbutt Pokémon fired another Flamethrower Attack, burning all the Razor Leaf that was being sent at it! "Keep it up, and don't stop!" Ash called. "Keep the fire going, Rampardos!" Roark called. Flamethrower and Razor Leaf collided more, until Roark grew confused to see what was going on!

Finally, he understood. "I get it, Ash is camouflaging Turtog with the burnt Razor Leaves! Let's switch to Zen Headbutt, Rampardos!" Roark called. Rampardos stopped using Flamethrower and leapt toward the air with Zen Headbutt! "Revolve and jump!" Ash called. Turtwig made a run and a jump! "Still trying to get behind us? Rampardos, you jump as well!" Roark called. Rampardos jumped, until realizing it made a mistake!

Turtwig tricked Rampardos and Roark! It spun underneath Ramaprdos, creating a surprise attack! "Nice work, Turtwig! Now, use Razor Leaf, full power!" Ash called. Turtig fired Razor Leaf at Rampardos, sending it toward the air! "Ah! Rampardos!" Roark gasped. Rampardos smashed toward the ground, and fainted! "Rampardos cannot battle! Turtwig is the winner! The victory of this match goes to Ash, from Pallet Town!" Ian announced.

"We did it, Turtwig! We won!" Ash called, running to his Grass Type Pokémon. Turtwig ran over to Ash and leapt toward his stomach, looking up at him! Pikachu came to share the victory, too! Dawn and her two Pokémon cheered! "Alright! Ash did it! He actually won!" Dawn cheered. "It's amazing to see how Ash switched his strategy around to earn victory! Right, Croagunk?" Brock asked, not noticing that Croagunk had just came back from the unknown walk.

Croagunk only gave a croak, staring at Ash and his two Pokémon. "He really did it. Guess all that training finally paid off!" Hikaru exclaimed, grinning at the now, cheerful and happy trainer. Ash had won the Gym rematch. Later, it was evening as Ash recieived the Coal Badge, his first Sinnoh Badge from Roark. Roark expressed his feelings on how he was impressed with his Pokémon's battling styles, and the way he used his strategy.

Ash thanked Roark for the badge, and raised the badge high in the air, with Pikachu, Aipom, and Turtwig cheering alongside with him! "We've got the Coal Badge!" Ash cried, happy for his first achievement.

And so, Ash has won his first Gym Badge against Roark in his Oreburgh Gym battle in a rematch! More Gym battles are to be sure to come to Ash and Hikaru's way, with more Pokémon Contests coming to both Dawn and again, Hikaru's way, too! Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	37. The Pachirisu Chase!

**Chapter 37: The Pachirisu Chase!**

At a grassy land where the group was taking a break from their travels, Ash and his friends were on their way to Floaroma Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest. On their way, Dawn saw a small Pokémon. It looked like a white squirrel, with sky blue lines on its tail, and on its ears! Hikaru described it as a Pachirisu. Dawn grew surprised to hear a cute Pokémon. So, she decided to stare at the Pokémon for a while with Hikaru sweat dropping, saying that it's not appropriate to stare.

Dawn didn't listen, though, and kept staring at Pachirisu! The wild Pachirisu was doing something until it turned to Dawn, seeing that she was staring at it! Dawn then made a smile! "You're cute, you know!" Dawn giggled. Brock joined Hikaru watching, until Ash came by. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" Ash asked. "Dawn had been staring at that Pokémon for quite a while now! I think that she wants to catch it!" Brock explained.

Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned Pachirisu! _"Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. To Dawn, she witnessed Pachirisu running to catch its own tail, which it caught, and licked it to clean! Dawn couldn't hold her love for much longer! "You're so cute! I can't take it anymore! I've just gotta have you!" Dawn squealed.

She took out a Pokéball and prepared for battle! "Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn called. The Water Type starter was sent out! "Wait, Piplup!?" Hikaru gasped. He knew that Water Types have a big disadvantage against an Electric Type like Pachirisu! "Okay, Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup charged towards Pachirisu to land an attack! Just then, the wild Pachirisu made a move, creating a heart, hitting the Water Type Pokémon! Piplup then grew dizzy, almost losing balance!

Dawn shrieked with surprise as Piplup walked dizzily. "Well, that was Sweet Kiss. It can make its opponents confused!" Brock explained. "What a smooth way to start a battle." Hikaru sighed. "Well, that Pachirisu sure is something!" Ash commented. "Piplup, return! And Buneary! I choose you!" Dawn called. Piplup was returned to his Pokéball with the female Rabbit Pokémon coming out to take Piplup's place!

"Alright, Buneary! Use Dizzy Punch!" Dawn called. Buneary punched Buneary with her ears! "That's a hit..." Hikaru replied. Pachirisu immediately got back up and bashed into Buneary with a Spark Attack! Buneary grew paralyzed by the Attack! "Are you okay, Buneary!?" Dawn called. Buneary got up and got ready to keep going! "Alright then! Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn called. Buneary unleashed the Ice Type move, to which Pachirisu dodged all of them!

"We missed it all!?" Dawn gasped. Just then, Pachirisu charged up electricity and gave a shock to everyone! It was Discharge! "WAAAAHHH!" Everyone screamed, leaving all of them paralyzed. "D-Drat that Pachirisu..." Hikaru groaned. "Th-That furball... is something." Ash groaned, twitching. Brock weakly pointed at Pachirisu! "Yeah, but I think that 'furball' is getting tired!" Brock groaned. With this, Dawn saw her chance!

"Now's my chance! Go, Piplup!" Dawn called. Piplup was sent to battle once again! "Yeah! Piplup is no longer confused now!" Ash exclaimed. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. The Bubblebeam gave decent damage to Pachirisu! "And now, it's time for... Go! Pokéball!" Dawn called, throwing the Pokéball towards Pachirisu! It sucked the wild Electric Type inside and shook for a moment before stopping! Dawn had caught a new teammate!

"I've caught Pachirisu!" Dawn called happily, raising Pachirisu's Pokéball in the air. Piplup and Buneary cheered along with her! Ash, Brock, and Hikaru went beside her and congratulated her for catching a new Pokémon. For Dawn, she wanted to train her new Pachirisu for the Floaroma Contest!

It was night with the group fast asleep. Dawn was having a dream as she slept with her Pachirisu.

**Dawn's POV**

I was sleeping happily, happy that I caught a super cute Pachirisu! I just couldn't sleep, thinking that my chance for the Floaroma Pokémon Contest would be a success! That is, I'll have to go through Hikaru, my... well, best friend though. I wasn't exactly lucky to lose in the semi-finals in the Jublife Contest. I used my Buneary against his Monferno when it was a Chimchar. Hikaru had more skills than me, so I was well beaten. I had watched him win his first Contest ribbon.

I was happy for him, but I intended to train more so that I could beat him in our next Contest! I then had a dream. Pachirisu and I were having a great advantage in the Floaroma Contest! We had won our first ribbon, thanks to her cute efforts! I opened my eyes, to see that the Contest was actually a dream. I stared at Pachirisu who was sleeping with her tail close to her. She was so cute. "Sleep tight, Pachirisu." I whispered.

I looked over to see Hikaru, who wasn't in a sleeping bag. I was a bit worried that he might catch a cold. But, his three Pokémon were with him! Luxio and Monferno seemed to love him the most, with Eevee loving Hikaru as well. I remembered that kiss we shared the night before the Jublife Contest. I lightly blushed, deciding to forget about it for today and just think about training Pachirisu tomorrow for the next Contest!

**End POV**

It was the next day as everyone was up for the day, with Dawn getting ready as she combed her hair, dressed in her outdoor clothes, and got out of her tent! "It's total perfection!" Dawn exclaimed. As she got out, she saw the three boys at the table!

"Yes! One badge down, seven more to go! We'll be sure to win the next one, right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his starter. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Ash, calm down! The next Gym is past Floaroma Town, which is where the next Contest is starting!" Hikaru assured.

But, like always, Ash didn't listen, being stoked for his next Gym battle. Hikaru sighed and took out his Badge Case and his Ribbon Case. In both cases, there was one Coal Badge, and a Jublife Ribbon inside. "Well, I also have plenty of things to do as well..." Hikaru sighed. Monferno leaped onto Hikaru's shoulder and agreed, looking at the badge and the ribbon.

Dawn was catched by her friends' determination! "That's great! Getting a badge after all those hard training the two of them had put! But, now it's my turn to win a Contest! Both Pachirisu and I are gonna put the Contest era into our memories!" Dawn shouted, startling the boys. "I can help you train if you want, Dawn!" Hikaru volunteered. Dawn blushed and agreed. So, the two of them ran to an empty field, far from the campsite to have Contest training!

"Alright then! Let the training begin!" Dawn exclaimed. "Okay! Go! Luxio!" Hikaru called. The Spark Pokémon appeared, ready for battle! Luxio purred while looking lovingly at her trainer! "Hee hee! Looks like Luxio loves you!" Dawn teased. "Don't put it that way, although, I do like her as well..." Hikaru muttered, blushing lightly. "My turn! Pachirisu, spotlight!" Dawn called. The EleSquirrel Pokémon appeared, sniffing curiously around, before spotting Hikaru, Luxio, and Dawn!

It quickly scurried to a far place from Dawn! Dawn shrieked with this happening! "Eeek! Wait, Pachirisu! Come back here!" Dawn called. Pachirisu ran back to Dawn, with Dawn smiling as she began to pet Pachirisu! "You're pretty fast, Pachirisu!" Dawn complimented. Just then, Pachirisu began to charge up electricity! "(!) Dawn! Get away from Pachirisu!" Hikaru yelled. He went over to grab Dawn, but it was too late! Pachirisu shocked the two trainers with Discharge!

The two screamed with the shock! Luxio grew shocked with her trainer being shocked! That made her really upset. Pachirisu ran around, filled with energy! "Oh... That was shocking..." Dawn groaned. Just then, as Dawn felt her hair, she screamed with panic! "Snap... That really messed your hair up..." Hikaru moaned. "Yeah... After all that hair brushing... Huh?" Dawn began brushing her hair until she saw Pachirisu looking at her!

"Alright, you rascal. Return." Dawn sighed as she used her Pokéball to try to return the Electric Type, which Pachirisu dodged the red beam! Dawn grew irritated by this and tried and tried to return again, but missed no matter how she tried! Pachirisu taunted her by running and licking her tail! Dawn screamed with anger as she took out both Pokéballs. "D-Dawn! Don't get so hasty!" Hikaru exclaimed. Dawn ignored him and sent out Piplup and Buneary!

"Bring Pachirisu back!" Dawn called. Piplup and Buneary obeyed and began to chase the energetic Electric Type Pokémon who began taunting and laughing at them at their attempts! Both Piplup and Buneary launched for Pachirisu, which they missed by Pachirisu's speed!

The chase continued with Piplup and Buneary kept chasing them, but no matter how hard they tried to catch up, Pachirisu proved to be too fast! "I don't believe! Yesterday, Pachirisu had little energy, but now, look at her!" Hikaru gasped.

Few moments passed as Piplup and Buneary fell down on the grass, with exhaustion! Pachirisu, however, kept running with a lot of energy! "I... Had enough!" Dawn yelled. Ash and Brock came over to see the situation! "What's enough?" Ash asked. "Pachirisu keeps running around, out of control!" Dawn explained. "Well, some people would call that healthy." Brock explained. Luxio rubbed her fur onto Hikaru which he blushed again! Hikaru sighed as he rubbed Luxio's fur softly.

"Healthy? To run around like that?" Hikaru snorted. Luxio agreed by sighing at the little Electric Type Pokémon's speed. "Dawn! We'll help you out!" Ash suggested. "Really? Thanks!" Dawn exclaimed, thankful. "Say, Luxio! Ready for some running?" Hikaru asked. Luxio nodded as she and Pikachu stared at Pachirisu! "Pikachu! Chase after Pachirisu now!" Ash called. "Luxio, aid Pikachu with the chase!" Hikaru called. Both the Electric Types chased after Pachirisu!

Just as they thought that Pachirisu could be caught, Pachirisu just dashed out of the way, making both of them miss! "Look at that speed. There's no stopping that energetic furball!" Hikaru sighed. "Yeah? Well, let's see her outrun this! Turtwig, Aipom, and Staravia! Get Pachirisu!" Ash called. "Eevee, Monferno! Catch Pachirisu with Luxio and the others!" Hikaru called. All of Ash and Hikaru's Pokémon started to chase after Pachirisu!

Suddenly, Pachirisu passed them, making them all dizzy! Pachirisu began to laugh until she saw that Piplup and Buneary recovered, with the other Pokémon glaring at her, determined to catch her with the closing chase! All the Pokémon lunged towards Pachirisu, who again, just dodged out of the way, making them all miss again! Pachirisu laughed with the other's failure as she kept running and running!

"Speedy..." Ash replied. "And non-stop, too." Brock sighed. Later, all of Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru's Pokémon joined in the chase to capture the speedy Pachirisu! Pachirisu was finally cornered, with the others behind her panting with exhaustion. None of them had to chase a fast Pokémon like this! However, Pachirisu just smiled and began charging up electricity again! "Agh! That's Discharge!" Hikaru gasped. "Look out, everyone!" Ash warned.

But, it was too late. Everyone took the Discharge Attack, causing all of them to faint, except Pikachu. Pachirisu began to dance for more fun, but then, fainted with the exhaustion as well. "I hope that they're all okay!" Dawn exclaimed as they all ran to their Pokémon. "The move didn't seem to bother Luxio and Pikachu, considering they're both Electric Types, like Pachirisu!" Ash exclaimed. "Gah! Both Eevee and Luxio's beautifully brushed fur are completely ruined!" Hikaru gasped, slumping down.

"Look at Pachirisu!" Dawn gasped. "I guess all that running and power caused Pachirisn to be in that state." Brock guessed. Dawn ran over to Pachirisu and began shaking the EleSquirrel Pokémon! "Come on! You're just fine!" Dawn snapped. Unfortunately, she was too late to react when Pachirisu began to use Discharge again! Dawn screamed as she was shocked once again! Hikaru sighed with disappointment until he saw Ash, Pikachu, and Brock starting to snicker by Dawn's hair!

"You two! Turn around right this instant!" Dawn demanded, shrieking at the snickering boys!

At the tent, Dawn let Hikaru help her brush her hair, which poofed into static hair again! Hikaru flinched by this with Dawn shrieking again. "How could something so cute be such a bother to me?" Dawn asked. "You just have to get used to Pachirisu's energy! If you get used to it, I'm sure that Pachirisu would listen to you soon." Hikaru assured. "I don't know, Hikaru... Maybe... Maybe Pachirisu doesn't like me..." Dawn said sadly.

"What!? Dawn, that's ridiculous!" Hikaru argued, but Dawn didn't listen. She thanked Hikaru for the help and got out of the tent. Ash and Brock noticed her and watched her go sadly. Hikaru got out, seeing Dawn leaving the area. "Dawn, wait!" Hikaru called. He followed Dawn to see her doing something she might regret. As Hikaru saw, blue light came from the Pokéball! She was releasing Pachirisu back to the wild!

"It's over... Goodbye, Pachirisu..." Dawn said, enough for Hikaru to hear. She began running towards his direction! Dawn passed Hikaru while sobbing, running back to the campsite! "Dawn..." Hikaru whispered. He turned to Pachirisu, who looked at him curiously. Hikaru sighed before following Dawn back to the campsite.

It was a sad day for Dawn, not being able to control Pachirisu. How will Dawn go around, thinking about her next Contest? Will she get back Pachirisu back to her team? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	38. Come Back, Pachirisu!

**Chapter 38: Come Back, Pachirisu!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn witnessed a Pachirisu with its cuteness, causing her want to catch it! Dawn caught the Electric Type with Piplup and Buneary. However, the next day passed with already having the trouble! Pachirisu had a mind of its own to have fun playing chase rather than train for the Floaroma Town Contest! All of Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn's Pokémon attempted to catch it, only to get shocked by the Discharge Attack for themselves!

Dawn grew shocked by the Attack as well, coming to a guess that maybe Pachirisu doesn't enjoy being with her. She sadly released Pachirisu, with Hikaru witnessing the sad moment. How will Dawn enjoy her ways without Pachirisu now?

At the campsite, Ash and Brock were finished with their lunch! "Hey, Dawn! Hikaru! Strap on the old feedback!" Brock called. Brock then saw the saddened Dawn with Hikaru comforting her. "No thanks. We're not hungry." Hikaru called back. Ash and Brock took a moment to look at each other before looking back at the two saddened friends. "Looks like Dawn and Hikaru are both bummed out about something." Ash guessed.

The two of them with Pikachu went over to check on the two friends, with Hikaru comforting her. "You two will feel better if you both eat something." Brock assured. Hikaru sighed, with Dawn not answering. "What's wrong, you two. Why are the both of you so bummed out?" Brock asked. "This only has to do with Dawn, Brock. She... She released Pachirisu back to the wild." Hikaru explained. Both Ash and Brock grew startled with this.

"(!?) But why? When you wanted Pachirisu so much?!" Brock asked, surprised. "Well, the idea of being able to control the energetic Pokémon like Pachirisu? It turned out that I was wrong." Dawn sighed. "What are you talking about? Are you pulling my leg?" Ash asked, annoyed with his friend's decision. "Well, look of what all the trouble I made for everybody because of just Pachirisu!" Dawn exclaimed, sighing. "Hey, any Pokémon can be tricky to deal with in the beginning!" Ash explained.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed. "Yeah. I think it's a bit too early to be giving up now, don't you think?" Brock asked. "Yeah... But it's too late now. I'm sure that Pachirisu is running around in the wild and has forgotten everything about me." Dawn sighed. "Hey, don't count on it just yet, Dawn. Looks to us that Pachirisu was just wanting to play with you first before training!" Hikaru chuckled, smoothing her blue hair.

"Maybe, I guess." Dawn sighed again. The three boys left her alone for a while, for Dawn to think and to make her decision of what to do. Dawn sat on a rock, looking up in the sky. She began to think about Pachirisu. One of the clouds seemed to take an image of Pachirisu! Dawn thought about the short memories she had with Pachirisu. She thought about when they first met, the way she used Discharge, and the way Pachirisu showed her cuteness.

Thinking about it all gave Dawn her final decision! She hopped off the rock and began to run to where her friends were! She explained her decision to them! "You know, I guess I really need to have Pachirisu, you know?" Dawn replied. The three boys stood up and looked at each other for a moment, before smiling and nodding at each other. "Of course, you'll have to catch it again." Brock explained. "Yes. But this time, we'll all help you out!" Hikaru replied. "Thanks, guys." Dawn thanked, feeling relieved and happy with her friends. "It couldn't have gone too far." Brock assured. "Yeah! If we search around, we'll be sure to find it for sure!" Ash exclaimed. "Right!" Dawn agreed.

So, the group searched around the plain area to find Pachirisu. As they were trying to find it, they all spotted Pachirisu! However, Pachirisu wasn't alone. She was with Team Rocket! They looked as if they were going to try to capture Pachirisu for themselves! "Hold it right there, Team Rocket!" Hikaru yelled. The yell caught Team Rocket's attention! "What do you think you're doing with Pachirisu, huh?" Ash snapped. Team Rocket chuckled as they began their motto!

"Listen, is that a twerpish voice that I hear?"

"It's shrieking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In you ear!"

"Bringing total chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"We're Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

"Hey, that Pachirisu belongs to Dawn, so hands off!" Hikaru snapped. "But, when it went into Jessie's Pokéball, it had no problem climbing into it!" James snickered. "And if it had another landlord, it wouldn't have worked!" Meowth stated, stating the obvious. "What a shame! If you are claiming that this is your property, then let's see you call it back with your own Pokéball!" Jessie taunted. Dawn grew hesitant, knowing that her Pokéball wouldn't work on Pachirisu now that's it back to a wild Pokémon now. "I thought so. It seems that Pachirisu is taking a walk on the wild side as a free agent!" Jessie sneered.

"Alright, look! I may have let Pachirisu go, but I'm going to catch it again!" Dawn snapped. "Well well well, that may be on your twerpish's wish list, but I think that Pachirisu may have other plans for herself!" Jessie giggled. "Y-You think so?" Dawn asked, growing hesitant again. "Dawn, don't let her words get to you!" Hikaru called. Dawn blushed lightly before nodding and looking back at Pachirisu! "But, let's leave the final decision resting on Pachirisu's paws, shall we?" Jesise suggested. "I guess." Dawn replied. "Dawn, be brave! I'm sure that Pachirisu will be sure to choose you!" Ash assured. Jessie then gestured her hand to James and Meowth, wanting something.

"Alright. Give me every last bit of morsel food that we have left." Jessie called. That shook the two up! "But that means there will be nothing left for ourselves!" Meowth gasped. Jessie refused to hear the protest as she grew annoyed. "Give me the food and cut the whining!" Jessie shrieked. James and Meowth sighed as they gave the rest of the food to Jessie in a small green bag, which she smiled with for her plan! "There's nothing to the weak point to a Pokémon's heart. And that is if they had an empty stomach!" Jessie snickered. "You got me there." Meowth sighed. Jessie then took out a piece of bread to lure Pachirisu!

"Here Pachi Pachi Pachi Pachi Pachi!" Jessie called in a sweet voice. Pachirisu cocked her head with curiousity! "This yummy bread is the best way for a Pokémon's health in their body!" Jessie reminded the EleSquirrel Pokémon, waving the bread to Pachirisu! "Brock, just give it some of your food!" Ash whispered. "I really don't want to go that far." Brock argued sadly. "Luring a Pokémon with food is a cowardly way to gain their trust, you witch!" Hikaru snapped. "Luring Pachirisu with food won't prove anything!" Dawn snapped. Jessie grew annoyed with her enemy's words, taking it as an insult!

"Then give those inflated ego of yours to yourself, and understand that Pachirisu will be mine!" Jessie bellowed, frightening James and Meowth. Suddenly, Pachirisu began to walk towards Jessie, smelling the bread! Jessie grew oberjoyed with this working progress! "That's it! I win! This cute furball knows who to choose the best and it knows it itself!" Jessie giggled. However, as Jessie looked at Pachirisu again, she was wrong. Pachirisu unleashed Discharge, only wanting to get the food! Team Rocket screamed as they were shocked by the Electric Type attack!

Jessie fainted, feeling a bit... uh... shocked as she dropped the bag of food, to which Pachirisu picked up and began eating all the food! "Well, at least we did have the spare of grub." Meowth groaned. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind while I'm starving to death." James groaned. To the heroes, they grew surprised, but glad to see Pachirisu not joining Team Rocket! "Pachirisu doesn't like Team Rocket at all!" Dawn giggled. "Excuse me, twerp! But, I didn't see Pachirisu didn't give you any love shocks now, did you!?" Jessie screamed. Both Hikaru and Brock sweat dropped with Jessie's anger. "Talk about the positive spin. She ought to have a job in politics." Brock replied. "You got that right..." Hikaru sighed with disappointment.

Ash turned to Dawn now! "C'mon Dawn! Now's your chance!" Ash reminded her. "R-Right! Um... excuse me. I'm sorry for what I did earlier. And, I'd like you to come with me, please." Dawn explained, careful not to scare Pachirisu. Pachirisu finished eating her snack, then turned to Dawn, and began walking towards her! "I knew it, Brock, Hikaru! Pachirisu wasn't ever going to forget Dawn, not ever!" Ash exclaimed. That tore Jessie up! "Oh really!? Pachirisu would never choose you after for all we've been through!" Jessie snapped. "True!" James and Meowth agreed. They retreated to the bushes, which then, the Meowth balloon began floating up in the air! A robot arm made a grab for Pachirisu, who dodged!

The heroes saw Team Rocket floating in their hot air balloon! "That Pachirisu is faster than water on the Wailord's back!" Jessie snapped. "That's what buttons are for! See!?" Meowth laughed. He pressed on the button, which the robot hand launched a giant pink goop at Pachirisu! Pachirisu tried to dodge, but her foot got caught on the goop! The EleSquirrel Pokémon couldn't escape! "Ha ha ha ha! That goop will keep Pachirisu still in the same spot until we do something about it!" Meowth laughed. "An excellent plan!" Jessie giggled. "And I thought that you were a nerd, but I guess that I was wrong!" James exclaimed. "That's it! Pikachu, go!" Ash called. "Monferno, aid Pachirisu now!" Hikaru called, sending out the Playful Pokémon. "Piplup and Buneary, protect Pachirisu!" Dawn called.

Pikachu, Monferno, Piplup, and Buneary all made an attempt to save Pachirisu! Unfortunately, Meowth saw it coming! "More bubble gum, coming to your way!" Meowth laughed, launching more sticky goop, trapping all four Pokémon! Pikachu and Buneary's leg got stuck! Piplup's head got caught by the goop, while Monferno's tail and his right leg got stuck! "What the!?" Hikaru gasped. "Ha ha ha ha! Of course, you can't blow a bubble when it's stuck on you mouth!" Meowth laughed. "That's enough!" Dawn shouted. Dawn went in front of Pachirisu to protect her from Team Rocket! "Pachirisu stays here!" Dawn snapped. "And so do you twerps!" Meowth cackled. He launched four more goop! It caught Dawn by the legs, Ash from his back, Hikaru from his feet, and with Brock on his arms and legs! They all gasped and were startled with the sticky goop!

"It's good to be in one place!" Meowth sneered. "Don't forget that we have other plans for Pachirisu!" Jessie reminded. "No need to worry! One Team Rocket spray of perfume coming up, and the goop disappears!" Meowth explained. "Say, I didn't know you were all prepared for this!" James admitted. Meowth snickered, then all the Team Rocket members laughed as they went out of the balloon with the ladder to deal with Pachirisu! "I won't let you take my Pachirisu!" Dawn cried, desperate to protect her Electric Type. Jessie only laughed with Dawn's attempt! "How? Looks to me that you're grounded!" Jessie cackled. "The perfect punishment for the twerp!" James laughed.

"Come on Pachirisu, get them!" Dawn ordered. "It's no use!" Ash called. "Dawn, at that distance, you'll get shocked by Discharge, too!" Hikaru called. "I don't care! Pachirisu needs to take care of herself!" Dawn argued. Team Rocket took Dawn by the arms, forcing her to let go of Pachirisu! "You know, this could grow on you after for a while!" Meowth stated, as he sprayed the goop to release Pachirisu! Right as the goop was gone, Pachirisu dashed off again! This made Jessie even more irritated then ever! "I'm going to grow on you just like a virus!" Jessie shrieked at Meowth. She then calmed down and gestured to Pachirisu to come over! "Here, Pachirisu! Come to Jessie!" Jessie called. "Run away, Pachirisu!" Dawn cried.

But even her warning didn't stop Pachirisu. With more of Jessie's call, Pachirisu finally went over to Jessie and climbed on her shoulder! "What do you know? It seems that Pachirisu decides me for the best!" Jessie giggled. "B-But how!?" Dawn gasped. She slumped down in defeat. Could she have lost Pachirisu's trust? Jessie then began to walk to the balloon! "But what about Pikachu and Monferno?" James called. "One is more than enough for today!" Jessie answered, ignoring the boy's calls. So, Team Rocket laughed as they floated away with triumph!

Later, a few minutes passed as everyone tried to get free of the goop, except Dawn, who was crushed for being abandoned by Pachirisu! "Oh well, I guess Pachirisu didn't like me after all. But I can't blame Pachirisu after all the awfully silly things that I did." Dawn sighed. "Dawn, think again right now." Hikaru called. Dawn looked at Hikaru in confusion until she saw he and Ash grin at the clearing's direction! Dawn looked to see that Pachirisu was walking towards her with the Team Rocket Potion in her mouth! Pachirisu took it out for Dawn to use! It squeaked in happiness! "P-Pachirisu! Y-You came back!" Dawn cried happily.

"Well, you can't say that now Pachirisu doesn't like you anymore!" Brock chuckled. Dawn hugged Pachirisu, earning another hair static, but ignored it, happy that Pachirisu came back for her! Soon, as all the sticky goop was gone, Dawn made a request for Pachirisu. "Pachirisu, do you want to join me?" Dawn asked. Pachirisu nodded as a yes! So, Dawn took out a Pokéball, capturing Pachirisu once again! "Yes! This Pachirisu is all mine!" Dawn exclaimed. Piplup and Buneary joined in with the celebration again!

Dawn had released Pachirisu once, but now got her again, this time, with Pachirisu's permission! Now, Dawn has more confidence about the next Pokémon Contest that's being held in Floaroma Town! Stay tuned for more stories!

To be continued...


	39. Hunter J Appears!

**Chapter 39: Hunter J Appears!**

It was a bright afternoon as Ash and his friends were heading to Floaroma Town, for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest! Just as they were making their way, the group witnessed a huge garden of flowers! "Oh wow! Look at all those beautiful flowers!" Dawn exclaimed with delight.

"The aroma... It's pretty pleasant and peaceful! I wish it could stay like this forever! Right, Monferno?" Hikaru replied, looking at his partner. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. "Yeah! And in the bright sunlight, they look like they're on fire!" Ash replied, grinning. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Just as they were about to make another step, a shadow loomed over and passed through them! It was a shadow of a large Pokémon! "Whoa! What's that?" Ash asked. Dawn took out her Pokédex to scan the large flying Pokémon!

_"Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon. As a result of a powerful desire to fly, Salamence were able to trigger the cells in their body and cause them to grow wings." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "Hey, look! Someone's riding on it!" Hikaru called, seeing a person on the Dragon Type Pokémon.

They witnessed the Salamence landing on the flowers next to a girl and a Gardevoir! "Wow, these flowers are sure to be blooming someday..." The girl replied. "Garde..." Gardevoir agreed. As the Salamence landed, the woman landed on the ground, facing the girl and Salamence! "Target identified." The woman sneered.

"What!? Who are you?" The girl asked. The woman didn't answer, but took out a Pokéball! "Ariados! String Shot!" The woman called. An Ariados appeared from its Pokéball and used String Shot on the girl, tying her into a tree! Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock gasped to see the trouble! "She needs help!" Brock called. "Let's go!" Ash called.

The others agreed as they ran to confront the girl and the mysterious woman! "I'll be taking Gardevoir." The woman sneered. "Gardevoir, go!" The girl called. The Embrace Pokémon used Teleport, escaping the woman's view. "Using Teleport, eh?" The woman sneered. She used her viewing device to find Gardevoir! "Sensing Teleport location." The woman stated.

When the sensors found Gardevoir, the evil woman made her move. "Found you. You should be grateful, Gardevoir. Your beauty will be preserved for eternity!" The woman replied, pointing her gauntlet at the appearing Gardevoir! Right when the evolved Psychic Type Pokémon appeared, the woman shot her gauntlet ray towards Gardevoir, freezing it into a bronze statue!

"Gardevoir, no!" The girl shrieked. Ash and Hikaru witnessed the capture and gasped as well! "Mission accomplished. Transport target, now." The woman ordered. "Roger!" A voice called out in her headphones. A dark vehicle appeared as a device captured the Gardevoir statue, transporting it to the vehicle!

**[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: Together Opening (English Subbed)**

(Ash and Pikachu are watching the sunrise, seeing a new dawn appearing)

**_With your Last Resort__, a Steadfast __heart  
Let's go cross the tall __Mt. Coronet_**

(Japanese opening title appears)

**_Who will we get? Where will we meet them?_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Chimchar watch the bird Pokémon fly as they watch from a tall tree)

**_I'm excited, as if it's a Secret Base_**

(A group of Cherrims, a Budew, Pachirisu, Burmy, and a Kricketot dance with happy faces)

**_A new town_**

(A Glameow leaps in the alley as the group sees the Glameow)

**_We'll proceed there_**

(Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Chimchar all cross the Bidoof's dam)

**_During shining times_**

(The group walks in a cave, meeting a Drapion in front of them!)

(Ash's Pokémon; Pikachu, Aipom, Staravia, and Turtwig appears with their trainer)

(Hikaru's Pokémon; Monferno, Shinx, and Eevee appears with their trainer)

(Dawn's Pokémon; Piplup and Buneary appears with their trainer)

(Brock's Pokémon; Bonsly appears with his trainer)

**_Yay yay yay yeah!_**

(The Contest staff, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Hinata, Johanna, Prof. Rowan, Delia, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and Mr. Mime following each other image at a time)_  
_

**_Battles are never __Sweet_**

(Paul and a boy appears in the background)_  
__  
_**_Spicy? Bitter? Dry? Sour__, right?_**

(Ash and Hikaru order their Pokémon to attack)

(Ash's Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, Aipom uses Swift)

(Hikaru's Shinx uses Spark, Eevee uses Iron Tail, Monferno uses Flame Wheel)

(Paul and the boy face Ash and Hikaru with all of their Pokémon)

**_We are alive, so feel_**

(Dawn calls out Piplup and Buneary like in a Contest performance)

_**Together**_

(Zoey, Dawn, and a girl appears together)  
_  
**Yay yay yay yeah!**  
_

(Team Rocket smiles as Seviper, Mime Jr., and Carnivine appears along)

**_Blast away with Aqua Jet_**

(The group were riding on speedboats as a Buizel, Manaphy, and Mantyke appears)

**_And __Defog __away our clouded spirits_**

(Palkia roars as Lucario turn behind him)  
_  
_**_Rock Climb__\- look, if we can climb over_**

(Dialga roars along with the blizzard hitting him)

**_Good good smile!_**

(The group sits on or leans their back on a giant Pokéball)

(Brock and Dawn smiles at the viewers)

_**Everyone good good smile!**_

(Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno smiles at the viewers)

**[Opening ends]**

The woman and the vehicle escaped right after the group had finally arrived! "Gardevoir! Gardevoir!" The girl called out. "Are you okay?" Ash asked. Dawn and Brock began to free the girl from String Shot! "I'm okay. But please, help me get Gardevoir back!" The girl pleaded. "You can count on me!" Ash growled.

He began to run after the vehicle! "What!? Ash, wait!" Hikaru called. He ran after Ash who slid into a slippery cliff! Hikaru followed him and they both made it to the ground safely... well, Ash had landed on his bottom. The two boys saw the vehicle and prepared to attack! "Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "Monferno, use Ember!" Hikaru called.

Both Pikachu and Monferno fired their special attacks, only to see that the attacks didn't make a scratch! "It didn't do a thing!" Ash gasped. He and Hikaru dodged out of the incoming vehicle's way, which stopped, along with the woman's voice! "An impressive Thunderbolt, and a tough looking Monferno." The woman sneered.

Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno turned to see the woman and her Salamence landing on the ground! "You! You can't just snatch a Pokémon from people's reach!" Hikaru snapped. The woman ignored Hikaru and continued to look at Pikachu and Monferno. "A fine Pikachu and a Monferno. It would make a fine fetch to the price!" The woman chuckled.

"What are you talking about!?" Ash snapped. "Shut up, and give back the girl's Gardevoir right this instant!" Hikaru demanded. The woman just scoffed and took out a Pokéball. "Sorry. No can do... Go." The woman called, calling her next Pokémon, which was purple and looked like a giant scorpion! "It's a Drapion!" Hikaru pointed out with a glare.

"A Drapion?" Ash repeated, looking in his Pokédex. _"Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokémon. Its claws give off a deadly poison and they are powerful enough to turn an automobile into scrap iron."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "I'd love to see Pikachu and Monferno's other moves. So, bring it on!" The woman demanded.

Hikaru at first grew confused to the woman's words, then gasped! "Fine! Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled. "Ash, no! It's a trap!" Hikaru shouted. But, it was too late. Pikachu already began to charge at Drapion! The woman awed with the power! "Dodge it." The woman called. The Ogre Scorp Pokémon jumped out of the Volt Tackle's way, causing it to miss!

The Electric Type skidded right in front of the woman, who was ready to make her capture. She began to point her gauntlet at the Electric Type Pokémon! "Marvelous! You make a worthy catch for the price!" The woman sneered. Pikachu gasped to see a ray shooting at him as he turned into the same bronze statue like Gardevoir!

"What!? You witch... So this is what you wanted... You wanted to see Pikachu's other moves to see if it was powerful or not so he could be a part of your collection!?" Hikaru snapped. The woman laughed a little, then sneered. "Of course. You catch on pretty quickly, but it's too late." The woman sneered. "Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash gasped.

He began to run for Pikachu, until Ariados stopped Ash with String Shot! Like the girl, Ash was tied to the boulder this time! "Ash!" Hikaru gasped. "Pikachu's fine. I protect my investments." The woman explained. "Investments!? Pokémon are not investments, and you know it!" Hikaru snapped angrily, as he gritted his teeth.

His eyes turned yellow and green again, which was fueled by his anger as the glow grew brighter and stronger. "Hm? Your energy flowing... It's not normal for a regular person. I see... You're no ordinary boy at all. Drapion, use Cross Poison!" The woman shouted. Drapion aimed the attack at Hikaru, while the Twinleaf boy was ready.

"No you don't! Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Cross Poison was eliminated as Drapion was bashed into by the Flame Wheel Attack! "Hmph. Not bad. I say that your Monferno would be a decent investment for myself!" The woman sneered. She this time pointed the gauntlet at Monferno, who grew startled with the incoming attack.

Seeing it caused Hikaru to panic a little and hasten his orders. "I won't let you! Monferno, aim Ember at that cannon! Hurry!" Hikaru called. The Playful Pokémon shot fireballs at the gauntlet, which gained a little damage. "Tch! Little brat... Collect Pikachu, so we'll be on our way now!" The woman called in her headphones. "Roger!" The man agreed.

Another device slid under Pikachu and began to transport it into the vehicle. "Pikachu! No! You can't do that! Pikachu!" Ash screamed for his best friend. "Argh! Monferno, use Ember on the device to free Pikachu!" Hikaru called. "I think not! Salamence, counter them with Hyper Beam!" The woman called.

Hikaru and Monferno were too late to turn to see the assault as they were smashed to the rocky wall! "Gah!-*" Hikaru gasped, then stopped. He and Monferno fell to the ground, and was unconscious from the powerful blow! "No! Hikaru!" Ash yelled.

"I would be able to catch Monferno now, but this boy's meddling prevents me to do so. If he wakes up, tell him that he'll regret crossing me someday, shall he interfere with me again." The woman replied, returning Drapion and made the escape with Salamence! Ash looked helpless as he saw the woman and the tank escape with his Electric Type.

He looked back at the unconscious Hikaru and Monferno, which they didn't move! "Hikaru... Pikachu!" Ash said softly, angered that he couldn't save Pikachu or his traveling friend. "Ash! What happened!?" Brock called. Ash turned to see Dawn, Brock, and the girl run to him! "She got Gardevoir and... Pikachu!" Ash answered, trying to break through the sticky string!

Dawn turned to see Hikaru and gasped. Hikaru groaned as he stood up, shaking! "Damn it!... That old hag... Urgh!" Hikaru snapped before falling to his knees again. Monferno slowly got up, too, groaning. Dawn grabbed Hikaru and shook him! "You idiot! What were you doing, hurting yourself like that!? Y-You..." Dawn sobbed before hugging Hikaru.

"This isn't a time for moaning right now! She's got Pikachu and Gardevoir!" Ash snapped. He began to run after where the woman and the tank, after Monferno freed him with Ember! Meanwhile, the tank was making its way until smoke began pouring out in the way, right in front of where the tank was!

A goon came out of the tank to witness the smokescreen, much to his annoyance! "Argh! Where did this smoke come from?" The goon snapped. Then, he heard a laugh, catching his attention as he turned to where the laugh had came from. "When there's smoke, there's fire!" A woman cackled.

"Listen, is that a voice that I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Seviper!"

"Thanks for bagging Pikachu while we were gone! But we'll take it from here!" Meowth sneered. Just then, a Hyper Beam knocked Team Rocket off of their feet! The woman land on the ground with her Salamence! "What? A Meowth that can talk like a regular person? I'm sure you would make a good price!" The woman sneered.

"You can take it from the cops... Wait, did you say, 'price'!?" Meowth shrieked. Jessie and James weren't going to allow that! "Quick, Seviper! Use Bite!" Jessie called. Seviper launched itself to the woman and Salamence! "You too, Carnivine..." James started, taking out Carnivine's Pokéball. "Ariados!" The woman interrupted.

Ariados once again used String Shot to trap Team Rocket and Seviper to a boulder! "Meowth, do something right now! Defend my honor!" Jessie demanded. "I'm afraid Meowth is going to be tied up for a while!" The woman sneered. She shot the ray at Meowth, who now turned into a golden statue! Jessie and James gasped in horror!

"Meowth, no!" Jessie gasped. "Meowth, yes!" The woman taunted. The same device captured Meowth into a glass case and transported it into the black vehicle! The woman on her Salamence flew away with the vehicle! "Oh, come on! Must you be selfish!?" James shouted. "Come back here!" Ash yelled.

Team Rocket turned to see Ash and his friends and the girl running after the vehicle! They passed Team Rocket, leaving them tied up! "Must you twerps be selfish, too!?" James called, to which they didn't hear. The heroes ran until there was a tremor! As they saw, a giant black jet rose into the air and began to fly away!

"Is that her ship!?" Ash gasped. "No! She's getting away in that ship!" Hikaru grunted, frustrated at the poacher escaping. The heroes saw the ship fly away, which turned invisible! "It's gone!" Dawn replied softly. Just then, Officer Jenny arrived with her Arcanine! "No! She got away again!" Jenny snapped.

"Officer Jenny! Were you after her, too?" Brock asked. "Yes! When I heard that she was here, I came as fast as I could! Wait, she didn't steal any of your Pokémon!?" Jenny gasped. "She took my Pikachu!" Ash growled. "And my Gardevoir." The girl said sadly. "Wait, who is she?" Brock asked.

"Her name is J. And she's got a fearsome reputation as a Pokémon Hunter!" Officer Jenny explained, as she revealed a wanted poster, which showed a picture of the same woman from before. "What's a Pokémon Hunter?" Dawn asked. "The worst nightmare to all people and Pokémon. They steal Pokémon in order to sell them! "You mean for money!?" Dawn gasped.

"Right! They can get hired to catch Pokémon that's valuable to them! And when they think the Pokémon is exceptionally valuable, they'll catch it anyways! A ruthless force, that is!" Officer Jenny explained. "That's horrible!" Brock snapped. "Those idiotic hunters... They're completely unforgivable!" Hikaru growled.

"They sure are! They are the worst!" Dawn agreed. All of a sudden, Ash grew angered and growled! "Ash! What's the matter!?" Dawn asked. "I just can't take it anymore! She's not going to steal another Pokémon... And I'm going to get my Pikachu back from her for sure!" Ash roared. "So, Officer Jenny! Do you know where she might be headed!?" Hikaru asked.

"So far, no. Her identity is a mystery! All we know is that if she steals Pokémon, the. She disappears, making her escape in the aircraft that you just saw!" Officer Jenny answered. "Brock, do you know anything?" Ash asked. "The truth is... I'm not sure. If we can predict the next location that she might target..." Brock explained.

"Excuse me! Perhaps if we use this Pokémon..." Melodi explained, taking out a Pokéball. She opened it, sending out a Pokémon that looks like Gardevoir, but was smaller! "Kirlia!" The Pokémon replied. "Kirlia..." Hikaru repeated, scanning it with his Pokédex.

_"Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its Psychic powers, and when this occurs reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Of course! Kirlia has a special ability to see things occurring in the future!" Brock exclaimed. "You're right! Kirlia wants to protect Gardevoir, so we'll help it do it!" Melodi agreed.

She showed Kirlia the poster with Hunter J in the picture! "This person so the one that took Gardevoir. We need to know where she will be striking next!" Melodi explained. The Emotion Pokémon nodded and began to use its move, Future Sight! Now, everyone is starting to see the occurrence in the future.

"What's that?" Dawn asked. "It's the future, where things are about to happen next!" Melodi answered. In the vision, they spotted J landing with her Salamence! "It's J!" Ash gasped. "So, that's where J will be targeting next." Brock stated. The vision showed a house that had a water mill! Just then, the Future Sight vanished!

Melodi gasped to see her Psychic Type losing her balance! "Kirlia, no! Are you alright?" Melodi panicked. Kirlia nodded while showing a sad smile. Hikaru turned to where the black ship had disappeared! "We've got you now, Hunter J!" Hikaru growled, as his eyes turned yellow and green again.

Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Team Rocket's Meowth have all been captured by the evil woman named Hunter J, which the heroes now intend to find her in order to rescue their Pokémon back and for the other people's Pokémon as well! Will they be able to save them? Stay tuned!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Ember, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Bite, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Eevee: (F): (Shadow Ball, Attract, Iron Tail, Hidden Power ****)**

Next chapters:

**C****hapter 40: To Rescue Pokémon!**

**Chapter 41: To Battle Without Evolution?**

**Chapter 42: The Evolution Machine!**

**Chapter 43: Jessie's Aipom?**

**Chapter 44: The Tied Battle Rounds!**

**Next chapter preview:**

Ash: J! Give me back my Pikachu right now! He's my friend, and I want him back!

Hunter J: You meddlesome fools never learn when to quit, don't you? How pitiful.

Hikaru: You're the one that should give up! We're putting you in your place right now!

Jessie: You're not the only ones in this too, twerps!

James: She's right! We want Meowth back, too! That no good hunter!

Melodi: Oh, Gardevoir... Please, be safe. Protect the others! Please, Gardevoir!


	40. To Rescue Pokémon!

**Chapter 40: To Rescue Pokémon!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash and his friends were walking for Floaroma Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, until they confronted a Pokémon Hunter named J, who steals a girl named Melodi's Gardevoir, and Ash's Pikachu, while fatally injuring Hikaru and Monferno! They learn about what Hunter J does and what she does to Pokémon. Now, they plan to intercept J when they saw where she would be targeting next with Kirlia's Future Sight!

"But wait! Do you even know where that is?" Ash asked. "No doubt! There's a hot water mill near the forest's edge!" Officer Jenny explained. "Then, let's get over there right now!" Ash demanded. "With pleasure! Then, she'll get what she deserves!" Officer Jenny agreed. She picked up her walkie talkie, informing the other officers! "This is Officer Jenny! I've determined the Pokémon Hunter's next strike point! I'll need that area completely surrounded now!" Jenny called.

Ash turned to face the sky, determined. "Hang in there, Pikachu! I'll be sure to get you out of there!" Ash called. So, Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock went with Officer Jenny to confront J! Unfortunately, as they reacher the mill, they were too late! They all witnessed Hunter J capturing a man's Absol with her gauntlet! "No! We didn't even get them surrounded yet!" Jenny gasped. Just as she was about to call for backup, Ash and Hikaru got off of Jenny's Arcanine and ran for J!

"Ash, Hikaru, wait! It's too dangerous!" Jenny called. The two boys didn't listen as they faced J! "Hey, J! Give back Pikachu back right now!" Ash demanded. J turned to face the two trainers. "Oh, it's you two again." J sneered. Officer Jenny and Arcanine followed to stop J as well! "Stop right there! I'm placing you under arrest!" Jenny snapped. J only sneered. "I guess I should commend you to try to find my headquarters. But..." J taunted.

"Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" J called. "Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Jenny ordered. Both evolved Pokémon shot their strong attacks, but Hyper Beam easily overpowered the Flamethrower, knocking Ash, Hikaru, Jenny, and Arcanine off of their feet! "Well done! Let's go, now!" J called. "Right!" The goon agreed. The goon went inside the tank, preparing to make an escape. "Damn that... (!)" Hikaru groaned. Then, he gasped.

Ash ran under the tank! "Ash, wait!" Hikaru called. He followed Ash and made it under, grabbing the bars under the vehicle just in time, before the vehicle had begun to move! As Ash and Hikaru held on, they gasped. Jessie and James were right beside them as well! Jessie ordered them to be quiet. "They also poached our poor Meowth as well!" James explained, calming the two boys down. Dawn and Brock went in front of the vehicle's way to stop it! "Stop!" Dawn demanded.

"Hold it right there!" Brock called. Instead, the vehicle jumped, startling Dawn and Brock! Then, they saw Ash and Hikaru, along with Jessie and James! "It's Ash and Hikaru!" Brock gasped. As the vehicle landed, Jessie gulped. "Well, there goes my lunch!" Jessie gulped. "Don't you dare throw up now!" Hikaru snapped. "Just hang in there!" Ash called. The vehicle got in the giant, black jet, where it began to make its escape again!

"No! They're getting away again! This is Officer Jenny here! The ship is heading straight for the water way! Engage tracking system immdiately!" Jenny snapped. As she was finished, Jenny turned to see that Ash and Hikaru were gone! "Wait, where is Ash and Hikaru!?" Jenny asked. "Probably hanging on for dear life!" Brock answered. Dawn, Melodi and Jenny gasped, knowing that the two boys could be in trouble!

Inside J's ship, Ash, Hikaru, and Team Rocket got out under the tank and looked around. Ash opened the door that showed the different paths of the hallway! "Guess we better split up to look for them." Ash suggested. "I think the twerp may be on to something." Jessie agreed. "Fine then. Luxio and Eevee, come on out!" Hikaru called. Luxio and Eevee came out looking around curiously. "I need you two to find anything suspicious. And find Pikachu and Gardevoir, got it?" Hikaru asked.

Both Eevee and Luxio nodded with agreement! "Okay then! Aipom, come on out!" Ash called. The Normal Type appeared from its Pokéball, appearing next to Eevee! "Go with Luxio and Eevee and try to find Pikachu!" Ash explained. Aipom nodded. "Right! To right and to left!" James agreed. Everyone splitted up to find Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Meowth!

To Hikaru, he walked and walked, while evading goons and security cameras! For a few minutes later, he came to a dead end! "Dead end, huh... Oh! An air shaft!" Hikaru gasped. He spotted an air shaft next to him. He sent out Monferno out! "Mon?" Monferno asked, curious. "We're in the Pokémon Hunter's ship, so we better be careful. Let's go in the air shaft and see if we can find Pikachu and the others!" Hikaru explained. Monferno nodded and pulled the entrance of the shaft out and began going inside!

Hikaru followed behind. Several minutes passed as the two of them crept in the cold shaft. Just then, they both saw a light! "Light? That means that there is something there!" Hikaru whispered. Monferno nodded in agreement. Quietly, they took a peek, and grew surprised to see Hunder J and a goon, asking Meowth! The frozen Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Absol! Meowth had his head unfroze, as he was talking to J! "I'm not interested. I don't need that kind of help from you." J scoffed. Meowth panicked with this.

The goon was about to freeze Meowth to a bronze statue again, until J stopped him! Hikaru noticed that J saw a crack opening between the two doors! "It seems that we have had intruders." J explained. "What!? I'll find them right away!" The goon snapped. J and the goon left the room, only leaving Meowth frozen, except for his head! "Intruders!? That means that Ash is in trouble!" Hikaru gasped. "Mon!?" Monferno shrieked in surprise.

Meanwhile, Ash ran around to find a room where Pikachu could be! Aipom met him on the way! "Oh! Hey, Aipom! Did you find Pikachu and the others yet?" Ash asked. Aipom nodded and pointed to where it has saw Pikachu imprisoned! Ash agreed to follow and began to follow Aipom to get to Pikachu! Suddenly, Drapion appeared and caught Ash by using it's claws! "Gah! Argh! Let go of me!" Ash demanded. J came out of the hallway to see Ash and Aipom!

"Following me here was brave, indeed. Pity that I won't let you escape now." J sneered. Ash turned to see J glaring at him! Aipom used Fury Swipes on Drapion to free Ash! Ash landed on the ground, ready to battle. "I'm getting Pikachu back now! Turtwig, help Aipom now!" Ash called. The Grass Type Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball, ready for battle! "They're not worth a thing. Do whatever you like." J sighed. Drapion attacked with a Poison Sting Attack!

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf, and Aipom, use Swift!" Ash called. Both Turtwig and Aipom dodged Poison Sting and attacked with Swift and Razor Leaf! Unfortunately, it didn't do a thing to Drapion! "Use Cross Poison!" J ordered. The Poison-Dark Type Pokémon smashed Aipom and Turtwig towards the ground with the powerful Poison Type move! "Turtwig, Aipom, no!" Ash gasped. Just then, Ash heard a scream! He turned to see Jessie and James panicking!

They were on a run from the goons! "Gangway, twerp!" Jessie shrieked. Aipom opened an air shaft for them to crawl through. "Good thinking, Aipom! In here!" Ash called out to Team Rocket. Jessie and James followed suit, with Turtwig as the last to go through! "Hey, move it, twerp!" Jessie snapped. Everyone began crawling thought the air shaft. Turtwig looked back to see the goons struggling with the narrow shaft! Turtwig attacked the goons with Razor Leaf, causing an explosion!

J looked to see the smoking coming out of the air shaft, then left with a 'humph'.

Back to Hikaru, he quietly got out of the other air shaft with Monferno on his shoulder. "Hey! You twerp with the Monferno!" Meowth called out. "Oh, it's you. That's why Jessie and James were with us." Hikaru sighed with disappointment. "Ferno." Monferno sighed with agreement. "(!) Pikachu! And Gardevoir!" Hikaru gasped. He ran to the frozen bronze statue Pokémon, which they didn't move.

"How do I free them?" Hikaru asked. To his answer, Monferno leapt out of his shoulder and unfroze the Absol and Gardevoir by pulling the thin button all the way down. That freed Absol and Gardevoir from its frozen prison! "Ah! That should do it! Thanks, Monferno!" Hikaru thanked. Monferno gave Hikaru a thumbs up! Just then, the two with Absol and Gardevoir heard another shaft opening. Hikaru prepared for battle until he saw that it was Ash, Aipom, Turtwig, and Team Rocket!

"Oh! Ash!" Hikaru called. "Pikachu!" Ash gasped. Hikaru got out of Ash's way. "What do you do? Do this?" Jessie asked, trying to free Meowth by pushing the button up! "Wrong!" Meowth shrieked. "You dolt! It's pushing down!" James argued. Jessie immediately pushed the button down, freeing Meowth! Ash pressed the button down, freeing Pikachu! "Pikachu! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Ash exclaimed, hugging Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Man! Free at last!" Meowth sighed. "Not for long!" A goon called out. Everyone turned to see the goons surrounding them! "Still ugly as ever!" James snapped. "You want to mess with us, Team Rocket!" Jessie shrieked. "Silence! Hey, brat! Are these your Pokémon?" The goon sneered. The two other goons held the injured Eevee and Luxio! "(!) No! What did you do to them!?" Hikaru snarled.

"We just caught them sneaking in our hallway, so we captured them! They might make great amount of money for us!" The other goon sneered. "Money? You... You... Filthy..!" Hikaru growled. His eyes turned yellow and green once again! "What the!? What's with the eyes!?" A goon gasped. "Monferno, use Flame Wheel, full power!" Hikaru bellowed. Without hesitation, Monferno bashed into the goons with Flame Wheel! The goons gasped as they fell back, freeing Luxio and Eevee, with one standing!

"You little brat! Golbat, use Steel Wing!" The bald-headed goon called, sending out the evolved Poison-Flying Type. It immediately charged to attack! "Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash called. "Monferno, once again, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. Pikachu and Monferno attacked together with their physical moves, bashing Golbat away! "Golbat, use Supersonic!" The goon snapped. Golbat unleashed eerie sound waves, distracting everyone! "Pikachu, quick! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Monferno, use Ember now!" Hikaru ordered. The two Pokémon obeyed and shot their special attacks to Golbat, which hit the wall, causing everything to suck things up! Everyone held on to resist the sucking! Eevee, Luxio, Aipom, and Turtwig held on, but they all slipped! "No! Both of you, return!" Hikaru called. Just in time, Ash and Hikaru returned their Pokémon except Monferno and Pikachu! "Okay! Staravia, tell Officer Jenny and the others where we are!" Ash called.

The evolved Starling Pokémon chirped as it flew out to tell the others! Some of the goons wanted to keep fighting, so they fought hard to keep themselves from getting sucked! "Okay, if that's what you want, then let's go! But, we're warning you!" Ash snapped. "Those lugs couldn't keep a claw to themselves, now would they?" Meowth growled. "Who would?" Jessie and James agreed. Suddenly, the hangar lurched, proving that the hangar has been released! "How could she do this to us!?" The goons moaned.

Outside, Staravia led Officer Jenny, Dawn, Brock, and Melodi where Ash and Hikaru were! They stopped to see a falling black hangar falling towards the forest! Officer Jenny took out her binoculars to see who is in there! "(!?) Ash and Hikaru are in there! Absol, Pikachu, Gardevoir, and Monferno are there, too!" Officer Jenny explained. Dawn took the binoculars to see them all panicking! "They're all going to fall on the ground hard!" Dawn exclaimed.

Melodi clapped her hands together and called for Gardevoir in her mind! "Gardevoir, Teleport!" Melodi whispered. Inside the ship, Gardevoir heard Melodi's voice and began to use the Psychic Type move to transport everyone to safety! The hangar exploded as it landed hard, but everyone was teleported to the grass in safety! Brock, Dawn, Melodi, and Officer Jenny saw this! "Wow! Gardevoir used Teleport!" Brock exclaimed. They all ran to see the teleported ones, except Team Rocket.

"Huh? Monferno... We've been saved!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Mon!" Monferno exclaimed happily. They both hugged each other, relieved for each other's safety! "Pikachu, we're saved!" Ash exclaimed to his partner. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Dawn and Brock came to see the two boys. "Are you two okay?" Dawn asked. "Never better, if you ask me." Hikaru joked. Dawn grew red as she slapped Hikaru's face! Hikaru flinched, but stopped when Dawn hugged him.

"You idiot! Don't put yourself in danger like that again!" Dawn snapped. "Oh..." Hikaru sighed. "Gardevoir!" Melodi cried, hugging Gardevoir. Officer Jenny tied the goons up for an official arrest. "You men are all under arrest!" Jenny snapped. Arcanine agreed with a growl.

Later, it was evening as Officer Jenny thanked Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock for all the help that they gave. The heroes were soon walking on their route again to Floaroma Town, stopping to go over some things about J. "I actually can't believe someone bad exists, like Hunter J!" Dawn said sadly. "When I get so angry, I think about the Pokémon that Hunter J took just to make a few bucks!" Ash snapped. "Me neither. What she does is completely unforgivable." Hikaru sighed, still pissed off.

"Monferno..."Monferno said sadly, rubbing onto Hikaru's cheek, which calmed him down. "Thanks, buddy." Hikaru replied, rubbing Monferno's head. Monferno smiled with relief that his best friend has calmed down. "Well, one of these days, Officer Jenny will catch her. No one can go like that forever." Brock assured. "Yeah..." Ash agreed. "I guess you can put it to that way." Hikaru sighed.

The heroes have faced a hard course, going against Hunter J, but all turned out well for the results. Hikaru and Dawn will now be looking forward for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, in Floaroma Town. Stay tuned to watch more of these chapters!

To be continued...


	41. To Battle Without Evolution?

**Chapter**** 41: To Battle Without Evolution!?**

**Team Rocket's**** Story**

In the grassy field, where a path goes between the two fields, an evil, boring trio were walking in the grass, feeling bored and disappointed. "Just stop it already." Jessie sighed. "Sinnoh has been nothing but a big, fat bore." Meowth groaned. "Oh, but a big, fine diversion, that is." James sighed with dullness. All of a sudden, a Magikarp was thrown into the air! James grew startled as he caught it! Team Rocket turned to see a man, looking as if he was selling things!

"You can't find a finer Magikarp! Now, isn't that amazing!?" The man yelled. Team Rocket only glared at the man, who kept ranting off with his business explanations! "Order now and I will hand out three special gifts! A handsome bowl set, a smaller bowl set, and a special looking egg cup!" The man announced, presenting the "special" items! The evil trio weren't interested as they threw the Magikarp back to the man!

"You're another one of those malevolent Magikarp salesmen, and we won't be accepting it!" James snapped. The man struggled as he took the Magikarp off of his face and glared back at them! "Of course not! What, you want a Feebas instead?" The man asked. "All we want is our money back! This won't make us even a small fortune at all!" Jessie snapped. The man tensed of seeing Team Rocket! He chuckled. "Hey, wait a sec... I know you! I just love repeated customers!" The man laughed.

That changed the Team Rocket's angered expression to a confused expression. "And are you in luck! How would you like the next stage of a big thing?" The man asked sneakily. "And what would that be?" James asked. The man took out a giant box, startling and confusing the Team Rocket members! "Cardboard?" Meowth asked. "It's what's inside this cardboard! The Pokémon Evolution Machine 1!" The man sneered. "A Pokémon Evolution Machine!?" Team Rocket gasped.

"Are you pulling our legs?" James asked. He was about to open the package, until he was stopped by the man! "No peeking! This is one of the most top secret creation that has been ever made! Do you realize that they have been making billions of dollars in their corporation, backing you up? Hundreds of Pokémon scientists have been making grand amounts of research! And the results are in here, cutting edge of this cardboard case!" The man explained.

In the image, the man sneered, viewing his creation. "The wave of the Pokémon evolution in the future!" The scientist roared, presenting the machine.

Back at reality, the man explained the invention again. "Yes, the Pokémon Evolution Machine 1 has been completed. But... The company has been forced into bankruptcy. But, I gave the workers the things they would need for to make their miraculous machine. And, in return, they gave the things I needed to built for myself. And now, everything I explained about the machine is right here!' The man explained, gesturing to the cardboard box.

That inspired Team Rocket. "In here, there is a building manual, a case candy, and the brilliant item that goes along for this machine!" The man sneered, showing Team Rocket the manual, a chip, and the blue print! "But, how are we to build something like this?" Jessie asked. "Heh heh! If you follow everything for what they tell you, even an Aipom could build something like this! Think people, think! This baby can make any Pokémon evolve in anytime, any place, anywhere! Even considering your money back!" The man explained.

"My money back!?" Jessie squealed with delight. "Now, that's honesty!" Meowth and James exclaimed. "Just put all the small items in the manual, stick it all with a rubber band, and there! It's all set!" The man explained. "Wow! This is just like the science kit that I had when I was a child!" James exclaimed, having memories of his childhood. "Since you are all interested with it, I'll sell it to you guys now!" The man explained.

"It's a done deal!" James agreed. "Then, here it is!" The man chuckled, handing the manual to Team Rocket after getting the money for it! "Stay well to your business!" James called. "You don't even know the half of me!... Oh! I almost forgot to tell you one more thing!" The man cried. Just as the man began to run down the path, he came back, wanting to tell Team Rocket about something!

"The machine will have to wait a week after you built it!" The man explained. "A whole week!?" Meowth groaned. "Yep! The machine will need to cool down for a while after its finished being built! So, keep that in mind!" The man explained. Then, he set off down the path again, with Team Rocket celebrating, thinking that they might have success after for all these times! They planned to make lots of money for the evolved Pokémon that they could sell because of their new robot!

**The Heroes' Part**

To the four heroes, Ash and his friends were on their way to Floaroma Town, and the to Eterna City! The Floaroma Town was for Hikaru and Dawn's next Pokémon Contest, while for Eterna City, it was for Ash and Hikaru's second Gym battle! They were back in Jublife City walking to head to another route, when they were stopped by a reporter and a cameraman! "Excuse me! We're from the Jublife City Today's Show, and we want to know if you plan on using mechanical devices to evolve that Pikachu of yours!" The reporter explained.

Ash grew confused with this question. "I wouldn't do such a thing like that." Ash explained. The reporter smiled with the answer! "Then, you must be one of the members of the B Button League, right?" The reporter asked. THAT question left the group even more confused. "What is the B Button League, anyway?" Dawn asked. The reporter grew surprised to hear Dawn's answer!

"You mean you never heard of the B Button League? It's a group of Coordinators where they aim to be Top Coordinators, but without evolving their Pokémon!" The reporter explained. "Without evolving their Pokémon!?" The group repeated, now surprised. "So, you really haven't heard of the B Button League! The Leaders there are known to have the strongest Magikarp and the beautiful Feebas!" The reporter explained.

Dawn grew excited about the beautiful Feebas! "The strongest Magikarp, huh?" Ash repeated, interested. "Well, that's something I haven't heard of before!" Hikaru chuckled. "Monferno!" Monferno agreed, making a nervous chuckle. "I would like to see it, too!" Brock stated. "Do you think you can tell us where the B Button League is?" Ash asked. The reporter and the cameraman agreed. They led the heroes to a league where it had a B shape and a button sign on the top of the entrance!

"So, this must be the Button League, I guess?" Hikaru asked. "It sure is!" Dawn answered. They went inside, looking around. "Hey, is anyone here?" Ash called out. To his answer, two teenage girls came out of a room and greeted them! "Hi! And welcome!" The younger girl exclaimed. "So, are you the B Button League Leaders?" Ash asked. "We sure are! Would you like to take a look around?" The younger girl asked. To this, Brock sighed with love.

"Oh... Yeah!" Brock answered. "Actually, we like to know what you do here!" Ash explained. "Sure! My name is Haley! I'm the B Button League Leader!" Haley explained. "And I'm Oralie! Her sister, that is!" Oralie explained. "Hi! I'm Ash!" Ash introduced himself. "And I'm Dawn!" Dawn explained. "I'm Hikaru, a pleasure." Hikaru replied. "And I'm Brock! I know what B stands for! By the looks of yourself, B stands for beauty! Wouldn't it feel great to be hanging around here together, working for the B Button League... Agh!" Brock gasped.

Just as Brock was about to say more loving words, he was nabbed in the back by Croagunk's Poison Jab! Croagunk again croaked as it dragged the unconscious Brock away from the group!

As Brock was back to consciousness again, Haley and Oralie guided everyone to a giant battlefield, where it had a giant pool under it! "I heard that you guys have a strong Magikarp!" Ash explained. "And a beautiful Feebas!" Dawn added. The sisters chuckled. "Then, check this out!" Haley replied. She took out a remote, pressed a button, then made the pool go up! The group saw a great sight! Inside the pool was a Magikarp and a Feebas!

"That's a my Magikarp!" Oralie called. "And that's my Feebas!" Haley explained. Ash and Dawn took out their Pokédex to scan them! "Wow! They weren't kidding, huh?" Ash replied, amazed. "They sure aren't!" Dawn agreed. _"Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Magikarp can live in the dirtiest of water. It jumps very well and can evolve into Gyarados."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

_"Feebas, the Fish Pokémon. Although extremely ragged, it is a tough Pokémon that can live in almost any kind of water. Its evolved form is Milotic."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "The B Button League believes that there are more to Pokémon than to just evolving them." Haley explained. "I completely agree with that, one hundred percent!" Brock agreed, in love still.

"So, without evolving them, the members of the B Button League come here to strengthen their Pokémon!" Oralie explained. "And to beautify them!" Haley added. "That seems to be a great idea." Dawn replied. "Of course, when a Pokémon evolves, they get stronger and can get new moves!" Brock replied. "I love my Magikarp! I don't want it to change!" Oralie explained. "And I don't want my Feebas to change, either!" Haley replied.

"We want to teach our Pokémon some beautiful moves without changing them!" Oralie explained. "Well, in that case, I want Pikachu to learn some sweet moves without evolving him, too!" Ash explained. "Then, the B Button League was made for you!" Haley giggled. "Hmm... I guess there are good points and bad points when it comes to evolution!" Brock guessed.

"I guess so. But they look like a normal Magikarp and Feebas to me!" Dawn exclaimed. "Well, you can't judge a Pokémon even if it's ugly or small!" Hikaru chuckled. "Hey, can I have a battle with you? I really want to have a battle with that Magikarp!" Ash explained. "Hey, wait a sec! Could you have a battle with my Piplup first?" Dawn asked. Both Ash and Hikau grew surprised with Dawn's words. "I always wanted to see how Piplup moves on the water!" Dawn explained.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I wanted to see Piplup move in water, too, but against that Magikarp? I'm not so sure!" Ash replied. "Well, I'm sure. And that's that!" Piplup, come on out!" Dawn called. The Water Type starter came out of its Pokéball with a smile! "Hold it right there!" A group called. Everyone turned to see a trip with green shirts, with a C on them! "Thank you for holding up!" The woman smiled. "May we help you?" The man asked. "Who are you?" Haley asked.

The group smiled as they showed off their C shirts! "Voila! We decided to take the B Button League a Sinnoh farther, creating the C Button League!" The woman explained. Haley and Oralie grew confused, but complimented it. The woman then guessed that the B Button League means for victory, forgetting that victory goes with a v, until the man stopped him and reminded her of the meaning. "Your B Button League stands for beauty, correct?" The woman asked again.

"Why yes. Yes it is." Oralie answered. "So, what does the C stands for?" Haley asked. The woman twitched a little before she and the man explained that C stands for crystals, amazing both Oralie and Haley! "That's a bit peculiar... Saying s words, then deciding up a c word." Hikaru muttered. "Well, you see, we came here to research of the B Button League and what they do!" The woman explained. "Oh! It's fine! We're just about to have a battle between Dawn's Piplup against the strongest Magikarp!" Oralie explained.

The battle psyched the trio up! "Say, sounds like a party to me!" The man chuckled.

So, the water battle between Dawn and Oralie was about to begin! Piplup and Magikarp were also prepared for battle, too!

**Oralie: Magikarp VS Dawn: Piplup**

"You can do it, Dawn!" Ash called. "Show her your combo!" Hikaru called out as well. "Okay, Piplup! Let's start this off with Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup chased after Magikarp in the water, aiming to use the Flying Type move! The Penguin Pokémon wa sabout to catch up to the Fish Pokémon! "Wow! Piplup, you're going pretty fast! Do it!" Dawn exclaimed. Piplup made an aim and made a strike! "Dodge it, Magikarp!" Oralie called.

The Fish Pokémon jumoed out of the water, amazing the three boys! "Oh, wow!" Ash gasped. "That was one powerful jump!" Brock stated. "Now, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. Piplup attacked with the Water Type move! "Dodge it, Magikarp!" Oralie called again. Magikarp deflected Bubblebeam with his tail! "Now, use Tackle!" Oralie ordered. Magikarp splashed into the water, and slammed into Piplup!

Magikarp slammed Piplup over and over, until he smacked Piplup toward the ceiling! Piplup fainted as he fell into the water! "Oh no! Are you okay?" Dawn asked. The answer came as Piplup floated on its back, groaning.

**Oralie: Winner!**

"That Tackle of Magikarp was pretty tough and tough at the same time!" Hikaru replied. "Guess it really is the strongest." Brock stated. This made Ash even more pumped than before! "Okay! It's my turn to try this out! Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Hold on, Ash. I want Eevee to try out in a battle, since she hasn't battled for a while ever since the Oreburgh Gym battle!" Hikaru explained. "What? You too, Hikaru?" Ash moaned.

"In that case, I have an idea. Why don't you two battle me and Oralie at the same time! As a Tag Battle!" Haley suggested. "A Tag battle?" Hikaru repeated. "Great! I think it's a good idea! What do you think, Hikaru?" Ash asked. Hikaru grew amazed with the idea, and smiled. "Alright, a Tag Battle it is." Hikaru agreed. "I'm in for it, too!" Oralie giggled, eager to battle more with her Magikarp.

So, the heroes meet the B Button League members, Haley and Oralie, with Dawn losing the battle against Haley easily, due to Oralie's Magikarp's Tackle Attack. Now, it is Ash and Hikaru's turn to battle against both Oralie and Haley at the same time! Will they reach victory?

To be continued...


	42. The Evolution Machine!

**Chapter 42: The Evolution Machine!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Team Rocket had a new technology with a new robot, given to them by a Magikarp seller, who explains about the evolution robot being created for making Pokémon evolve! To the heroes, Ash and his friends were back in Jublife City, meeting the B Button League members: Haley and Oralie, with their strong and beautiful Magikarp and Feebas. Dawn attempted to beat Oralie in a battle with her Piplup against Oralie's Magikarp, but lost.

Now, it's both Ash and Hikaru's turn to battle against both Oralie and Haley at the same time for strength and beauty!

"Okay, you two! Whenever you're ready!" Oralie called. The four trainers were at the pool battlefield, with Ash and Hikaru on one side, and with Haley and Oralie at the other side. "Strong or not, both Magikarp and Feebas should be weak against Electric Types!" Dawn guessed. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed, eager to see his trainer win! "Probably." Brock replied. "Okay, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called.

**Oralie &amp; Haley: Magikarp/Feebas _VS_ Ash &amp; Hikaru: Pikachu/Eevee**

"Dodge it, Magikarp!" Oralie called. "Dodge it, Feebas!" Haley called. Both Fish Pokémon dodged the special moves! "They dodged it!?" Hikaru gasped. Eevee was also startled, too! "Magikarp, use Tackle, now!" Oralie called. "Feebas, you use Tackle as well!" Haley called. Both Water Types charged towards Pikachu and Eevee! "Dodge it, Pikachu!" Ash called. "Intercept with Iron Tail, Eevee!" Hikaru yelled.

Tackle and Iron Tail exploded, sending both Eevee and Feebas towards the water! As for Magikarp, it slammed its tail to Pikachu, sending him towards the wall of the pool! "You okay, Pikachu!?" Ash asked. "Eevee, can you hear me?" Hikaru called. "Feebas!" Haley gasped. All three Pokémon got up, showing that they're okay! "Okay, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. "Eevee, use Iron Tail once again!" Hikaru called.

Once again, both Pokémon attacked, this time with their physical moves! "Magikarp, use Tackle, again!" Oralie ordered. "Feebas, use Ice Beam!" Haley yelled. "(!) Eevee, counter the Ice Beam with Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. He had switched tactics again! As all the four Pokémon attacked, it caused an explosion! All of them splashed into the water! "Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash gasped. "You okay, Magikarp?" Oralie asked. "Feebas, are you alright?" Haley asked. "Eevee?" Hikaru called.

All the Pokémon nodded with exhaustion, that is, until Eevee's Shadow Ball lingered and blasted Feebas away! "Ah! Feebas!" Haley gasped. The smoke cleared, showing that Feebas has fainted! "Oh no... If at least one of the team's Pokémon are unable to battle, then that team wins on a time limit!" Haley sighed. "I guess that means the battle is ours!" Hikaru grinned, sighing.

**Ash &amp; Hikaru: Winner!**

"Wow! Both Ash and Hikaru won! Brock, when you said you weren't sure whose attacks would be the strongest, you were right... Brock!?" Dawn explained, but stopped when she saw Brock being in love with Haley and Oralie again! "My dear lady! Your Magikarp is out of all the beyond, but what impresses me the most is your beauty that'll give me the jolt!" Brock exclaimed. Again, Croagunk stabbed Brock with Poison Jab, and dragged him away, croaking.

Later, the C Button League asked for attention! "Attention, please! We are filled with tension! That Magikarp of yours is something we like to research on for the D Button League..." The woman started, but was stopped by the man! "Oops! All this excitement has gotten me a letter ahead of myself! We'll just look over your Magikarp for a minute!" The woman apologized. "It'll be short!" The little member snickered. "Um... Sure thing." Oralie replied, hesistant.

"Well, I also wanted to show you my Feebas in an individual action, though!" Haley admitted. "Hey, we all saw how Feebas battled, and with that Ice Beam, too! I'm sure we know that your Feebas is strong, Haley!" Hikaru explained. Monferno leapt onto Hikaru's shoulder and agreed! "Well, thanks! Now... How about some lunch?" Haley asked. "Sure! We're ready when you are!" The group agreed. Oralie turned to the C Button League to ask them for lunch as well!

"The C Button League can join, too...!" Oralie started, then gasped. Everyone turned to see the C Button League throw Oralie's Magikarp and Haley's Feebas inside a brown sack! "What the... Who are you guys!? You're not the C Button League, are you!?" Hikaru snapped. "Also, that's our Pokémon" Oralie cried. "What are you doing!?" Ash shouted.

"Listen, is that a voice that I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"The stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"And Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

Oralie saw the R shape in Team Rocket's shirts, and got confused. "Huh? Now it's the R Button League?" Oralie asked. "Please! The R stands for Team Rocket, get it!?" Jessie shrieked. "And further, we'll be putting your Pokémon into more good use than you dopes!" Jessie snorted. "Those Pokémon don't belong to you!" Ash snapped. "I want Magikarp back!" Oralie demanded. "I want Feebas back now!" Haley demanded. "I'll get your Pokémon back, even if it means to use every strength I possess!" Brock called.

Again, Brock got jabbed by Croagunk's Poison Jab... at a bad timing. "You're usually getting it a right time, but this time, you did it at a wrong timing!" Dawn reminded. That got Croagunk cooking in surprise! "Looks like we got to run!" Team Rocket exclaimed, running to escape! "Come back, you thieves!" Everyone, but Brock yelled. Croagunk dragged Brock to catch up with everyone else!

Team Rocket made their escape on their Meowth balloon, escaping at a fast speed! The six trainers chased after them! "You won't get away with this!" The six trainers yelled. "Staravia, go and get them!" Ash called. The evolved Starling Pokémon flew after the balloon, which led right into the forest outside Jublife City! The balloon was out of everyone's sight, but not Staravia, who trailed after them! The six trainers slowed down to find Team Rocket's balloon carefully!

Just then, they all heard a chirping! "It's Staravia!" Ash exclaimed. Staravia chirped at Ash, explaining where Team Rocket was. She soon led the way! They all followed Staravia, leading them towards a wooden cabin! "No doubt about it! Those idiots are in there!" Hikaru growled. Ash forcefully opened the door! "Alright, Team Rocket...(!?)" Ash started, but then gasped! "You're just in time to witness something totally evolutionary!" Jessie giggled.

"Presenting our power puff Pokémon Evolution Machine 1!" James sneered. "And the batteries are no needed, necessary!" Meowth cackled. "Feebas!" Haley gasped. "What are you planning to do with my Magikarp!?" Oralie snapped. "With this beauty baby, your babies will evolve something into that they can't refuse!" James sneered. "You can't do that!" Oralie cried. "Stop it!" Haley pleaded. "Alright! You give back both Feebas and Magikarp to them or else!" Brock demanded.

"But, old twerp. You're so clueless! Don't you want to evolve your lower classmen to the upper classmen, like Gyarados and Milotic?" Jessie asked, taunting them. "Of course you don't! It's all waste!" James laughed. "No! After all our hard work of making them strong without evolving them will go to waste!" Oralie cried. "We worked training them without evolution we love our Pokémon the way they are, even without evolution!" Haley explained. That only made Jessie laugh!

"That's why we, Team Rocket likes to do things that we like to do! It's evolution time!" Jessie sneered. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash called. "Leave some for us!" Monferno, burn the scrap apart with Ember!" Hikaru called. "I don't think so!" Meowth cackled. He pressed a button, trapping both Pikachu and Monferno in two Attack proof containers! Both the Thunderbolt and Ember did nothing!

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped. "No! Monferno!" Hikaru gasped. "We thought an insulation would make best, even with Pikachu and Monferno!" James explained. "Say, James. What does Monferno evolve into?" Jessie asked. "Let's see now..." James replied, checking his Pokémon cards. He found the card! "Aha! Here it is! The twerp's Monferno will evolve into an Infernape, thanks to our evolution machine!" James explained.

"Ooh! That looks powerful! Alrighty then! First, goes Magikarp! Then, goes Pikachu, and finally, with Monferno!" Jessie giggled. "(!) No! You can't do that to my partner- (!)" Hikaru started, but stopped when an cage landed on the heroes, trapping them! "Now that you are our captive audience, why don't you just sit back, relax, and watch our machine make its magic mojo!" Jessie laughed.

"The future is in our hands now, thanks to the Pokémon Evolution Machine!" James snickered, presenting the machine! "Please, stop!" Oralie pleaded. But, Team Rocket refused to listen and Meowth pressed on the button to start the machine! The machine began to activate, with the heroes helpless as they watched it activate! Magikarp went inside the machine, with the machine glowing! "Now, come out, Gyarados!" Jessie called.

But...

Magikarp came back out of the bottom of the machine, unhurt! The heroes and the two sisters grew confused! Team Rocket shrieked with surprise! "I'm sure I read it all over again." James explained. "Maybe you need to learn to read the words first!" Meowth snapped. "No way! Once more!" Jessie ordered. Once again, Magikarp was put inside the machine for another test! "Magikarp, no!" Oralie called. "Once more, come out... Gyarados!" Jessie called once again.

Just then, Magikarp came back under the machine, unhurt again! That left the group now completely confused! Team Rocket again shrieked with the machine's failure again! "Very strange." James stated. "It's obvious that the batteries in the box has been sat there very long." Meowth explained. "But wait! We could use some juice on some Pika power!" James suggested. "Excellent! Then, not only that the power will be boosted, but we'll have a Raichu in our hands!" Jessie giggled.

"No, you don't!" Ash yelled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. Pikachu went inside the machine, just like with Magikarp! Suddenly, The machine again began to charge, this time with the electricity around! "You're about to witness a real evolution now!" Jessie giggled. "It's now a Pikachu to Raichu switcheroo now!" James laughed. "Hey, looks like we're cooking now!" Meowth cackled. "Pikachu, no!" Ash called.

"My popular demand is... Raichu!" Jessie demanded. The machine then died down, with Pikachu coming back from the bottom, with nothing changed on him! Everyone, except Ash grew confused! "Pikachu, you're okay!" Ash called. Team Rocket screamed with panic as James and Meowth looked over the manual and the instruction once more! "Maybe we need a little heat to support the machine?" James asked. "Well, it better be true this time!" Jessie snapped.

This time, Monferno was put inside the machine! "Mon! Mon!" Monferno cried, calling for Hikaru! "No! Monferno...! You... You imbeciles! Get him out of there now!" Hikaru bellowed, grabbing the bars of the cage. The bars began to bend a little with Hikaru's anger! "This time, with my demand, come out... Infernape!" Jessie demanded. "Monferno!" Hikaru yelled. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen to his best friend.

Just then, Monferno came rolling out from the bottom! That got Hikaru grew surprised and relieved! Team Rocket, again... screamed with panic! "Alright now! What's your excuse this time!?" Jessie snapped. "Yikes! I get what the problem is now! 'This machine will need at least a week to create full evolution, or it'll make failure!'" Meowth read. That got Jessie enraged! "You're the failure here!" Jessie screamed. She began to stomp on the machine!

"Hold on. They did say that they were the failure. So you do have to give them credit for their honesty." James explained. Again, Jessie screamed even louder, this time towards James! "Pikachu, use Iron Tail now!" Ash called. "Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. Both Pokémon destroyed the cage, freeing the six trainers! "It's over, guys! Give it up!" Ash snapped. "Not so fast!" Meowth called. "What for? Your machine is a complete failure, you know that!?" Hikaru snapped.

"Listen to this, twerpie! This machine can also double up to a mecha bot!" Meowth explained, reading the manual. Jessie and James grew inspired with the mecha bot! "Mecha bot!?" James repeated, excited. "Ooh! Now that's some valuable techinque!" Jessie giggled. "One press on this good old button here... And boom!" Meowth snickered. He pressed the small button, which caused the cabin to explode!

Everyone, including Team Rocket was blasted away, with the Pokémon Evolution Machine 1 turning into a giant mecha bot! It looked like a giant robot, prepared for battle! "I don't believe this!" Hikaru gasped. "So, it's true!" Ash exclaimed. "We got a mecha bot, we got a mecha bot!" Team Rocket cheered. "Forget evolution! We can cause a revolution with this beauty... Huh?" Jessie started, but stopped. The head of the robot crashed down on the pebbled ground!

Team Rocket looked up to see that their new mecha bot was exploding into pieces, until it exploded near them! The Pokémon Evolution Machine 1 was completely destroyed! The evil trio groaned as Meowth took out the now, beaten manual. "Read the rest." Jessie groaned. "The mecha bot can only be used when the evolution has been a success!" Meowth groaned. "Thanks for the warning!" Jessie growled. "You know what? I think we've been ripped off again." James muttered.

Haley, Feebas, Oralie, and Magikarp all glared at Team Rocket! "I think that it's time for my Magikarp to teach you a lesson to you three!" Oralie snapped. "And you'll never hear the word evolve when my Feebas finishes with you!" Haley snapped. The four glares frightened Team Rocket as they prepared for impact! "Magikarp, Tackle!" Oralie called. Magikarp bashed into Team Rocket! "Feebas! Ice Beam!" Haley called.

Feebas froze the evil trio with the Ice Type move, preventing them to move! "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called. "Monferno, send them flying with Ember!" Hikaru called. Suddenly, the Ember had changed into a different move! Instead of firing fireballs, a loop of flame went with the Thunderbolt! The two combined moves blasted Team Rocket away into the sky! They screamed as they were sent flying!

"When it comes to falling on my spine, it's not going to feel right!" Jessie shrieked. "Well, it's not about how we land, but to think about the little memories that I've cherished!" James exclaimed, thinking about his happy science memories! "Oh yeah... Like that's ever going to change anything." Meowth snorted. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the sky!

"What... What was that move?" Hikaru asked. "That's amazing! Monferno learned how to use Fire Spin!" Brock explained. "Whoa..." Hikaru said, amazed. Monferno grinned at his trainer, giving him a thumbs up. "Uh, guys? Could Monferno and I be alone for a second?" Hikaru asked. Everyone looke confused, but agreed. Monferno also looked confused as he followed his trainer to a nearby woods! "Buddy... I... I want to say... Sorry." Hikaru whispered sadly, falling to his knees.

"Ferno!?" Monferno gasped, surprised. He ran to his trainer and put his paw on his trainer's cheek! "If... If I didn't let you jump at Team Rocket like that... You wouldn't have taken a dangerous risk... And I let you take the risk..." Hikaru explained. He sounded like he was going to let a sob out! Monferno couldn't stand to think his trainer crying, which made him sniffle. That startled Hikaru, as he looked up. "Wh... Why are you crying!?" Hikaru asked.

Monferno sobbed as he hugged Hikaru tightly, hiding his face on his chest! "Monferno..." Hikaru whispered, before hugging him back. Five minutes has passed as Hikaru soothed Monferno. "Sorry... 'bro'. No more... sobbing, for now." Hikaru whispered in Monferno's ear. Monferno sniffled as he hugged Hikaru again. "Let's go back to the others. Okay?" Hikaru asked, wiping Monferno's last tear. Monferno nodded before hanging onto Hikaru's left shoulder.

So, the heroes once again saved their new friends' Pokémon from Team Rocket. And Hikaru and Monferno shared a brotherly short moment together, hoping that they'd be happy for each other. Stay tuned for more chapters!

To be continued...


	43. Jessie's Aipom?

**Chapter 43: Jessie's Aipom!?**

It was a new, bright morning as Ash and the others were maming their way to Floaroma Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, and to Eterna Coty for Ash's next Gym battle, with Hikaru, too. Ash wanted to train near the Pokémon Center, so he wouldn't lose so easily like last time against Roark. He brought Pikachu and Aipom out for some training!

"We're going to win the next Gym Badge for sure!" Ash exclaimed, feeling pretty confident for himself. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and ran fast as he could using his special Electric Type move! "Wow! Pikachu sure knows how to run!" Ash exclaimed. Aipom took one moment to look at Ash before leaping up and grabbing his hat! Ash grew surprised, but a little annoyed as well. "Aipom! Don't start this again! Give me back my hat!" Ash called.

Aipom only taunted Ash by climbing up a tree! To the others, Dawn was holding an entry form! "Listen to this! There's a village where it's going to have a festival and an informal Pokémon Contest! Brock, Hikaru, don't you think I should enter with Pachirisu? I mean, Pachirisu hasn't had the chance to enter one!" Dawn explained. "Well, it's a pretty good idea since it's going to be Pachirisu's first try!" Brock agreed. "What about you, Hikaru? Are you going to enter?" Dawn asked.

"Me? Well, this isn't going to be a formal Contest, so why should I?" Hikaru asked. That made Dawn frown. "Oh, come on! You won the Jublife Contest before! So why not this one? Come on, please?" Dawn pleaded. She held onto Hikaru's arm tight! That caused the Twinleaf Town trainer to blush as he sighed. "Ugh... Fine. Eevee hadn't had the chance, so why not?" Hikaru sighed. "Trust me! You're going to like it!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Aipom! I want my hat back now!" Ash demanded. Aipom only taunted Ash again by playing a game of chase! "Okay then! You asked for it!" Ash growled. He and Pikachu made a lunge towards Aipom! "Huh... Some things never change, do they?" Dawn asked. "It's Aipom showing affection to Ash, whether he likes it or not!" Brock chuckled. "You call this an affection?" Hikaru snorted. They only laughed at Ash making failed attempts to get his hat back!

**Meanwhile...**

Jessie, from Team Rocket was holding a form just like with Dawn's! "Do tell! A village festival coming with a casual Contest!" Jessie called, excited about it. "And the winner gets a year's worth free fruit! Now that's a good year!" Meowth explained. "Then it's settled. Of course, I'm going to need your Carnivine again." Jessie replied, staring at James, who panicked.

"I think the mix between you two can be like a gasoline and a match!" James stuttered, fidgeting with his two fingers. But, to his surprise, Jessie agreed with his words! "Shocking to say, but I think you're right. Alright then. Time for me to find a perfect Pokémon that is best for my style!" Jessie decided. Meowth only sighed. "Pack your bags. We're heading to the moon." Meowth groaned. That ticked Jessie off with the words. "Excuse me!?" Jessie shrieked, causing both James and Mewth to panic!

Just then, the evil trio heard a Pokémon cry! They ran to see Ash's Aipom trying to balance on a rock with a small cliff! The rock looked as if it was going to fall! "That Aipom! No doubt that it had no problem going up, but going down is a different story!" Jessie gasped. "One wrong move, and that rock could topple with Aipom on it!" James stated. Aipom kept trying to balance on the rock, trying to not to fall. Her eyes showed teary eyes, making Jessie squeal!

"Those eyes! What a sheer poetry! They have given me a strength of ten because of my sheer ways!" Jessie shrieked. That confused and shocked both James and Meowth as they looked at Jessie who ran to grab a log and place it between the ledge and the unbalanced rock that Aipom was standing on! "Give me your hand now, and you'll be safe!" Jessie assured. Aipom reached for Jessie, but was about to fall when Jessie caught her!

Unfortunately, Jessie was standing on the same rock Aipom was balancing on! James and Meowth panicked as they helplessly stared at Jessie and Aipom trying to balance on the rock now! Ash's hat flew out of Aipom's tail and flew away!

Meanwhile, back to the heroes, Ash and the pthers were still trying to find Aipom, not knowing that she was in danger! "Man! That Aipom can hightail it if it wants to. But, where is she?" Ash asked, looking around. "Pika!" Pikachu called, pointing up. The group turned to see Ash's hat blowing to their way! "My hat!... But... Where's Aipom?" Ash asked. "Aipom!" Aipom called. "Hey, wasn't that Aipom's voice just now?" Hikaru asked. "I think so, too! Aipom!" Ash called.

They all ran to where they heard Aipom's voice! Back to Team Rocket, Jessie and Aipom were still trying to balance on the rock! "Is it just me, or are we getting momentum!?" Jessie shrieked. "Just don't sneeze!" James and Meowth called. The heroes made it in time to see Aipom in Jessie's hands! "Oh no!" Ash gasped. "It's Team Rocket!" Dawn called. "And Aipom!" The group said together, after seeing Aipom again!

"It's... Okay! Eeeeek!" Jessie screamed. The rock slid down fast on the cliff! "Aipom, no!" Ash gasped. But, when everyone took another look, Jessie and Aipom went flying towards the air and landed the ground, with Jessie falling on her face! Aipom looked at Jessie and rubbed her face on hers! "Jessie!" James and Meowth called. "Aipom, it's me!" Ash called. Team Rocket grew surprised to see Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock! "Twerps!?" Team Rocket gasped.

"Hold it right there! Does this mean that the Aipom belongs to this twerp!?" Jessie shrieked. "It sure is! But... You guys saved Aipom... So, thanks?" Ash stammered. "I can't believe this... Our ENEMY saved Ash's Aipom!?" Hikaru snapped, face palming. "Excuse me, twerp. But, of weren't for me, Aipom wouldn't be here! So, I think 'thanks' won't be much at all!" Jessie giggled. "Well then, what do you want?" Ash asked. "No no no! I don't want your money, your things, or anything!" Jessie explained.

"Well then, what is it!?" Ash asked, starting to get annoyed. "There's a Pokémon Contest coming up in this town, and I plan to particpate there!" Jessie explained. Dawn grew surprised with this! "But, wait! That's the same one that Hikaru and I are going to go to!" Dawn gasped. "Yeah, so what about it?" Ash asked. Before Jessie could answer, Hikaru interrupted! "You're planning to enter the Contest with Ash's Aipom?" Hikaru guessed.

"Bingo! That's right! I want to use your Aipom for the Contest coming up!" Jessie explained. That took everyone except Hikaru by surprise! "And if you win it, then we'll get the year's worth of fruit!" Meowth exclaimed, going along with the plan. "But with the twerp's Aipom around Jessie, her glove isn't going to go well!" James replied. Jessie glared at James and Meowth, which they took it back! "I can't do that!" Ash complained, but Hikaru stopped him.

"Okay, fine! Aipom will enter the Contest with you! But, when the Contest is over, you must hand Aipom back to Ash!" Hikaru agreed. Both Dawn and Ash gaped at their friend! "Wha... Hikaru! Who gave you the right to decide!?" Ash snapped. But, Ash stopped when Aipom made sounds to him! "Seems that Aipom takes it as a deal!" Meowth translated. Ash grew hesitant by this, but finally agreed. "Indeed it is! Besides, who was the one to save Aipom and all again?" Jessie taunted.

So, everyone went to the village where the unofficial Pokémon Contest was going to start! Hikaru and Dawn was signing up for their Eevee and Pachirisu. Brock was looking around. "Wow. Just look at these people! This isn't even an official Pokémon Contest either!" Brock chuckled. Both Twinleaf Town trainers ran to Brock! "We're both signed up now!" Hikaru called. "Where's Ash?" Dawn asked. "Near the square! He's worried about Aipom." Brock answered, pointing to where Ash was.

"... That should be obvious. It's considering that Aipom is working Jessie, a member of our enemy." Hikaru grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. They walked to where Ash and Pikachu were spying on Jessie and Aipom, who were training! "How's their training, Ash?" Dawn asked. Ash grumbled and sighed. "Well, with that much, they're not going to get anything done!" Ash exclaimed. They all looked to see Jessie training with Jessie!

"Alright then! Show me those glorious moves of yours!" Jessie called. Aipom nodde and slammed her Focus Punch on a tree! "What!?" Ash gasped. "What a gorgeous Focus Punch!" Jessie complimented. Then, nuts started to fall from the tree! Aipom used Double Team, making her clones grab all the nuts without one falling to the ground! "Your Double Team is giving me a double impression!" Jessie giggled. Aipom thanked Jessie for the compliment with a sound!

"I guess when you're with Aipom, you don't need to put that amount of training." Ash sighed. "Yeah, but don't forget! It's not like Aipom is going to show Jessie all of her moves!" Brock assured. "Yeah, I guess so." Ash replied. "Now, if your memories are sure, then that Swift Attack are sure to pure things up!" Jessie giggled. Aipom nodded and unleashed a great number of Swift towards the air! "Marvelous! With that kind of Swift, we'll be sure to get a clean amount of points for sure!" Jessie exclaimed.

Ash slumped down with depression. Hikaru made a glare towards Brock. "So much for those words, Mr. Smart Guy." Hikaru snorted. Brock only sighed with reassurance. "Man, if they keep up like this, they'll be sure to win!" Ash moaned. Both Hikaru and Brock sighed again. But Dawn, grew even more determined to win! "You're right, Ash... Maybe, they'll be almost impossible to beat!" Dawn exclaimed.

Later...

Everyone went to the stands to watch the beginning of the unofficial Pokémon Contest! "And now, for our festival's main event, the Pokémon Contest!" The old man announced. Everyone cheered for the beginning of the Contest! "The judges will be yours truly, and our own village's Nurse Joy!" The old man announced. "Thank you all! Now, if this were to be an official Pokémon Contest, the winner would receive a ribbon, but take your eyes on the bigger prize! The year's worth of fruit!" Nurse Joy announced.

She presented the fruit, making everyone excited! "Now, we shall focus onto the first round on the performance stage!" The village chief explained. "Coordinators who successfully pass the first round, will proceed to round two!" Nurse Joy explained. "now, let's present to our first contestant! Dawn!" The village chief called. Dawn came running to the stage! "You can do it, Dawn! Knock them dead!" Ash called. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu called out.

Dawn got ready and took out her Ball Capsule, containing Pachirisu! "Here goes! Pachirisu, spotlight!" Dawn called. The EleSquirrel Pokémon appeared, ready to make a performance! "Oh my! What a dramatic and a cute entrance!" Nurse Joy announced. "Alright, let's start this off with Sweet Kiss!" Dawn called. Pachirisu didn't move, though! It grew very nervous! "Dear me! What could be the problem?" The village chief asked. "It seems to be in a case of stage fright!" Nurse Joy guessed.

"Of course! This is Pachirisu's first Contest, after all!" Brock explained. "Don't worry about it! Take a deep breath, and you'll do fine!" Ash called. With that, Dawn told Pachirisu that they're right! Pachirisu got her confidence back as she began the performance with Sweet Kiss! Hearts flowed around, exploding with red banners! "I knew you could do itn now, use Spark!" Dawn called. Pachirisu used Spark, creating spark flowers, impressing the village chief and Nurse Joy!

"There we go! You can do it now!" Ash exclaimed. "Alright, Pachirisu! It's time for the finishing touch! Use Discharge!" Dawn called. Pachirisu made a shock, making Dawn happy until she saw that everyone except the Coordinators were having a shock! "Now that's an electrifying performance!" The chief stuttered. "What a shocking combination!" Nurse Joy shrieked. Dawn groaned. "You didn't have to over do it!" Dawn called.

Later, everyone recovered from Discharge! "And now, it's time for our second contestant Coordinator, Hikaru!" The chief called. Hikaru ran with his same, black tuxedo as he threw his Ball Capsule! "Eevee, it's time for a performance!" Hikaru called. The Evolution Pokémon appeared with the Ribbon Seal coming out of the Ball Capsule! "Eevee, start this off with five Shadow Balls!" Hikaru called. Eevee launched five Shadow Balls into the air! "Wow! It's like a cannon firing cannonballs!" The chief commented.

"Eevee, use Iron Tail on the Shadow Balls now!" Hikaru called. Eevee made a juggle with the Shadow Ball, before the Shadow Ball got absorbed by the Iron Tail! "Oh my! The Iron Tail became... Lavender shine now!" Nurse Joy gasped. "Here goes, Eevee! The final move! Use Attract, with Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Eevee sent orbs towards the sky and caused a shine shower with Attract, and with the Shafow Tail combo!

"Oh my! It's marvelous, don't you think so, Nurse Joy?" the chief asked. "Indeed it is! It's like the combination was mastered!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Eevee ran to Hikaru and hugged him! "Thanks for the neat work, Eevee!" Hikaru thanked, embracing the Evolution Pokémon. "Uei!" Eevee squealed.

Later, as the other Coordinators performed, Hikaru met the others at the Coordinator's Tent, where Dawn sat by waiting, with Ash and Brock talking to her! "Wow, Hikaru! That combination was really great!" Ash complimented. "You think? Well, thanks for the compliment." Hikaru replied, blushing lightly. Dawn smiled at him and nodded. "And now, for our final contestant is... Jessie!" The chief announced.

The group got up in a surprise! "So, Aipom is next, huh?" Ash replied.

So, with the unofficial Pokémon Contest starting, Hikaru and Dawn have made their performance, hoping to make it in the next round! Now, it's Jessie's turn with Ash's Aipom! How will her performance with Aipom go? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	44. The Tied Battle Rounds!

**Chapter 44: The Tied Battle Rounds!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash was training with Pikachu and Aipom for the next Gym battle until Aipom snatches Ash's hat, leading her in trouble with the unbalanced rock that she landed on! Jessie, of Team Rocket saved Aipom, saying to Ash that she wants to use Aipom at the unofficial Pokémon Contest coming up in the village festival. Hikaru, in the Contest makes the sparkling performance in his performance round. Dawn's was going well until Pachirisu shocked everyone with Discharge!

Now, it's Jessie and Aipom's turn to see whether they have the chance of making it to the second stage or not. "And now for our final contestant, it's Jessie!" The village chief announced. Jessie ran to the stage with Her sparkling cape! "Time for some Team Rocket dazzle and frazzle!" Jessie giggled. James and Meowth cheered for her! "Yes! Go dazzle dough!" James called. "Knock their socks off!" Meowth called.

"Ah! With greatest pleasure... Aipom!" Jessie called. The Long Tail Pokémon appeared ourt of Jessie's cape! "Let's rev this up with Swift!" Jessie called. Aipom nodded and attacked with Swift! "And with a Focus Punch for some fireworks!" Jessie added. Aipom lashed at the Swift Attack and demolished it all with Focus Punch, which created sparkling lights! "Gorgeous! What a show case!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "Those two would look like the old pros!" Meowth stated.

"Oh, Aipom! Dance with Double Team!" Jessie called. Aipom created clones with Double Team and they all danced around together in a circle! "And to shine things up with a star, use Swift!" Jessie called. All the clones unleashed Swift, causing everything to circle around the audience, and making them amazed! Ash grew silent as he watched on how well Aipom's performance went with Jessie!

"Now that was a marvelous dance!" The village chief announced, amazed as well. "And with creativity as well!" Nurse Joy added. "Those two girls have showed it off, didn't they?" James asked. "No doubt that they're getting passed through this round!" Meowth sneered. "My sweet darling!" Jessie called. Aipom ran to Jessie and nuzzled on her face! Ash grew shocked to see this! "Oh no!" Ash blurted out. Brock grew confused with this. "What's wrong?" Brock asked.

Ash grew startled for a bit before sitting back down. "Oh, uh... nothing." Ash answered. _"Aipom sure looks happy over there... (!) What if Aipom leaves!?"_ Ash thought, panicking. He imagined Aipom taunting him as she left with Jessie! "Aipom! Don't go! Agh!" Ash gasped as he landed on the ground. "Aipom... Why!?" Ash exclaimed, crushed. In the reality, Brock grew confused to see Ash in this situation. "You don't seem fine at all." Brock replied.

Later, all the decision has been finished. The village chief made an announcement! "We have finally made our decisions after seeing all the Coordinators making their performance! And now... The two Coordinators that'll be off in the next round... Will be..." The chief announced. Jessie giggled while holding Aipom's paws! "Our first step to the glory!" Jessie giggled. "Wow! I guess we really did go overboard!" Dawn gasped. "This is a tough situation." Hikaru sighed.

"Jessie's first!" The chief announced. "No surprise there!" Jessie laughed. "And our second place contestant is... Hm?" The village chief started, but paused while becoming confused! "Is something wrong, sir?" Nurse Joy asked. "Dear me! It seems that the second place has a tie! The two Coordinators that have a tie are Hikaru and Dawn!" The village chief explained. Everyone except Team Rocket grew alarmed to hear this! "This means that the two Coordinators will have to face other in order to battle Jessie!" The chief explained.

Dawn grew alarmed to hear the news! _"I have to fight Hikaru again? But... The last time I faced him... I didn't stand a chance... No. I can't back down from this! I said to Hikaru that I would beat him someday! And that day starts now!"_ Dawn thought, determined to win! Hikaru took a glance at Dawn and sighed. _"That battle in the Jublife Contrst is still nagging at me. Well, like we both said before, there's no holding back!"_ Hikaru thought.

So, everyone went to the stands or the waiting room in order to watch the first tied match between Hikaru and Dawn! Ash and Brock watched, looking at their two friends! "Man. The last time they fought was at the semi-finals of the Jublife Pokémon Contest!" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah. So, it's going to be a bit difficult for the, since they're not battling in the finals." Brock agreed. "So then! With the five minutes on the clock... Begin!" The village chief announced.

5:00 to 4:59

**Dawn: Pachirisu VS Hikaru: Eevee**

"Pachirisu, spotlight!" Dawn called. Pachirisu appeared from the Ball Capsule's Heart Seal! "Eevee, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The Evolution Pokémon appeared from the Ribbon Seal Capsule Ball! "Pachirisu, start this off with Spark!" Dawn called. "Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Orbs flew to Pachirisu who attacked with Spark! Spark was interrupted as Pachirisu was sent skidding back to Dawn! "Pachirisu!" Dawn gasped.

Dawn: 86 points

"Pachirisu! Hang in there! Use Sweet Kiss!" Dawn ordered. "Eevee, send them back with Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. As Pachirisu blew out hearts, Eevee demolished the move with the Steel Type move! "No way!" Dawn gasped. "That Iron Tail have shown some grace and shine to the Sweet Kiss to Eevee!" Nurse Joy announced. "Indeed so!" The chief agreed. "Now, Eevee! Use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. "Pachirisu! Use Discharge!" Dawn called.

Both moves collided together, creating an explosion! Just then, another Shadow Ball blasted Pachirisu away! "Oh no!" Dawn gasped. "Just as both moves exploded, Eevee used this chance to send another Shadow Ball as a distraction! What a strategy!" The village chief chuckled.

Dawn: 65 points

"Pachirisu! Don't give up! Use Discharge again!" Dawn called. "Use Hidden Power this time, Eevee!" Hikaru called. Again, both moved collided! Dawn saw this chance! "Alright, you had your sneak Attack, now it's our turn! Pachirisu! Use Spark!" Dawn called. The EleSquirrel Pokémon charged at the smoke, hoping to hit Eevee! But, as she passed through the smoke, Eevee was gone! Dawn gasped as she looked around to see where Eevee is!

"Where did Eevee go?" Dawn asked. Pachirisu looked around, too! "Above you!" Hikaru snickered. Dawn gasped to see Eevee above Pachirisu! "Now, Eevee! Use Iron Tail, now!" Hikaru shouted. WHAM! The Steel Type move has hit the Electric Type Pokémon! "Pachirisu, quick! Use Discharge, now!" Dawn called. Pachirisu made the Electric Type move to shock the Evolution Pokémon! "Eevee, intercept with Double Team!" Hikaru called.

At the right timing, Eevee made clones of herself, causing all the clones to take the Electric Attack, but giving Eevee the shine! "What a glorious sight! Eevee used the Double Team and the Discharge Attack in order to give herself the shine for her fur!" Nurse Joy announced.

Dawn: 44 points

Hikaru: 90 points

_"I... I can't believe this! The last time, our points were close to each other... But, now... He's way ahead of me!"_ Dawn thought, sweating. "There's only one minute on the clock now! It seems that Hikaru and Eevee's performance is giving Dawn the stage fright now!" The village chief announced. "Whoa. This was nothing like the battle in Jublife City!" Ash exclaimed, surprised. "I guess with all the training he had, he was prepared for anything that Dawn sent to him." Brock explained.

0:45 to 0:44

"Pachirisu! Use Discharge while running!" Dawn yelled. "Eevee, use Double Team, while using Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. Clones of Eevee appeared, firing the Shadow Balls while Pachirsu attacked with both Spark and Discharge! The Electric combo was a bit too late as all the Shadow Balls hit Pachirisu, and caused and explosion! Everyone had to cover their eyes to protect themselves from the intense blow! As the smoke cleared, everyone opened their eyes to see that Pachirisu has fainted!

0:13

"It seems that Pachirisu is unable to battle! The winner is Hikaru and Eevee! They get to fight Jessie in the finals!" The village chief announced. Everyone in the crowd cheered for Hikaru and Eevee as they bowed. Dawn slumped down, crushed that she had lost in another Contest battle against Hikaru, again!

Dawn: 0 points

Hikaru: 85 points

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Hikaru sighed as he and Eevee stayed on the field, with Dawn watching from the stands to see him battle against Jessie! "And now! It's time for the finals! We have Jessie on one side of the field, and with Hikaru on the other side of the field! With the five minutes on the clock, let the battle begin!" The village chief announced. The clock has started once again!

5:00 to 4:59

**Jessie: Aipom VS Hikaru: Eevee**

"I say that this should be as easy as pie!" Jessie giggled. Aipom went towards the battlefield, where Hikaru took out his Ball Capsule! "Hard as a rock, that is! Eevee, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The Evolution Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball! "Eevee, start this off with Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. "Then try this, twerp! Aipom, show him your Double Team!" Jessie snapped. Aipom made clones of itself, holding onto each other! Eevee grew startled, but Hikaru only smiled.

"Well, I know how to counter that! Eevee, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Orbs exploded on the Normal Type as she was sent flying toward the ground! "Eek! Get back in there, Aipom!" Jessie called. "Eevee, use Shadow Ball now!" Hikaru called. That confused both Team Rocket and Hikaru's friends! Eevee summoned Shadow Ball and launched it towards the air! "And Eevee is using Shadow Ball, but for what?" Nurse Joy announced.

"I'll show you! Aipom! Use Focus Punch to send them back!" Jessie called. Aipom made an attempt to deflect Focus Punch back, until Eevee appeared right in front of her! Jessie gasped with the sudden appearance! "Now, use Iron Tail, Eevee!" Hikaru shouted. WHAM! Aipom landed on her back from the blow! "Eevee, use Hidden Power with a spin!" Hikaru called. "Well then, Aipom, use Swift!" Jessie called.

Swift and Hidden Power collided, creating a shine for both of the Pokémon! Both trainers lost some points because of that. "Now, Aipom! Let's end this with a Focus Punch!" Jessie giggled. "Don't count on it! Use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Both Normal Type Pokémon attacked with their powerful physical moves! Aipom attacked, only to see that she missed Eevee! "Now, Eevee! Use Double Team, with Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Eevee made clones, and they all attacked Aipom with Hidden Power!

"Argh! How dare you do this to me! Aipom, show him the ultimate Team Rocket combination!" Jessie snapped. Aipom used Double Team, which they all grabbed onto each other! Then, the clones spinned, while using Swift! Hikaru tensed with the combo, but only smirked. "Eevee, spin on the ground, while using Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Eevee destroyed all the Swift Attack and the clones with the Hidden Power move! Aipom took the hit as well!

"Oh no! Aipom, dear!" Jessie gasped. On the scoreboard, there was only thirty seconds left! Hikaru made a plan to finish this! "Let's finish this, Eevee! Use Shadow Tail!" Hikaru called. Eevee used Iron Tail and Shadow Ball, combining them together in order to make the combo, Shadow Tail! "That's a new one to me!" Jessie gasped. "It's actually a new one to us all!" James gasped. "And here it is! The Shadow Tail combo again!" Nurse Joy announced. Aipom couldn't move as she was struck by the move!

0:00

"It's time's up! And the winner of this informal Pokémon Contest is... " The chief announced. Everyone took a moment to look at the clock to see the points on the scoreboard!

Hikaru: 38 points

Jessie: 27 points

"The winner is... Hikaru and Eevee! They win the informal Pokémon Contest!" The village chief announced. Everyone cheered for Hikaru and Eevee as they bowed down! Ash, Brock, and Dawn all applauded for Hikaru, to which Jessie shrieked with anger for losing to a "twerp". James and Meoth groaned with disappointment that Jessie has lost again. As for Aipom, she sighed with sadness that she lost in another Contest!

Later, once Jessie calmed down, the village chief and Nurse Joy congratulated Hikaru for being the winner of the Contest and presents him the prize: a year's worth of fruit! Jessie angrily gave Aipom back to Ash, still irritated for losing. "Seems like you had fun." Ash replied. "Pom!" Aipom agreed. "Funnier than it was fun. I was supposed to win..." Jessie muttered. Just as anyone else was about to reaft, a balloon shaped like a Meowth came out of the forest!

"Dear me! What is that!?" The chief gasped. James poked out of the balloon and sneered. "Thought you never asked!" James sneered. He threw the ladder down to the ground for Jessie to climb on!

"Listen, is that my ride here?"

"Your chariot is here, loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing total chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the twerp losers in their places!"

"We're the winning Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"It's harvest time!" Meowth sneered. He pressed on a remote, which resulted a net taking all the fruit from the stands! "Hey! Hikaru was the one who won the fruit, you thieves!" Ash snapped. "Well, I can tell that your friend doesn't seem to care a bit for the fruit!" Jessie giggled. Hikaru sighed with disappointment. "Those morons never learn now, do they?" Hikaru muttered. "Well, it's just an old habit of theirs!" Brock chuckled. "They're really weird!" Dawn stated.

Aipom stared at the bananas being taken away by Team Rocket! She leapt off of Ash's head and began to chase after the balloon! "Hey! Aipom, where are you going!?" Ash called, running after her. "Could it be? Little Aipom seems to want to switch the ownerships!" Jessie giggled, joyful for Aipom's coming! She watched as Aipom landed on the net! Ash stopped, feeling a little crushed. "So, that's it, huh? You really do want to be with them more, than you want to be with me... Argh!" Ash replied sadly.

Pikachu landed on Ash's shoulder and pointed up, making Ash confused! The others had followed while smiling and grinning at Ash! "Think and look up again, Ash! Aipom would never abandon you!" Hikaru grinned. "I think Aipom seems to be more interested in Team Rocket's fruit!" Brock chuckled. Ash grew even more confused as he looked, then saw Aipom eating the bananas off of Team Rocket's net! "Hey! You could've asked, no need to be a Munchlax!" Meowth called.

"Aipom wasn't going bananas over you. It was going bananas over the fruit!" James snapped. That caused Jessie to shriek! Ash ran after the balloon to catch Aipom, but slipped by one of the banana peels! "Hey, Aipom! You better get down from there at once!" Ash snapped. "Catch that Aipom and save our fruit!" Jessie demanded. "With the pleasure!" Meowth exclaimed. A mechanical arm charged straight at Aipom! "Quick, Aipom! Use Focus Punch!" Ash called.

Aipom aimed the focused Fighting Type move and smashed the arm, causing Team Rocket to panic! Ash continued running after his Normal Type Pokémon! "Hey, Aipom! Come down here! And I'll catch you!" Ash called. Aipom finished off a banana she was eating and jumped off, falling towards Ash! "Yeah, that's it! I've got you, Aipom!" Ash called. Ash managed to catch Aipom before slipping again by another banana peel!

The Long Tail Pokémon wagged its tail with Ash smirking! "Drat! Capture Pikachu instead with a bunt!" Jessie called. "On my command!" Meowth agreed, sending another mechanical robot arm, until Ash ordered a Swift Attack, destroying the balloon! Team Rocket screamed as they were sent flying into the sky! "We didn't had to worry about food for at least a year!" James complained. "When I win my ribbon, we won't need to wory about food!" Jessie snapped.

"But, if I eat ribbons, it'll put gas on my stomach!" Meowth complained. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight into the sky!

Later, Ash laughed on how Aipom had caused many troubles! "Hey, you made enough trouble for today. Can't you give it a rest?" Ash snickered. Aipom leapt onto Ash's shoulder and made a sound! "I think that Aipom seems to enjoy Contest better than Gym battles now, don't you think?" Dawn asked. Ash denied it and shook his head, "Nah! Aipom likes battles in the Gym more! Go on, tell her!" Ash exclaimed. Hikaru grew unsure for those words, though.

Aipom only made a response by grabbing Ash's hat and playing the chase game again! "Aipom! Not again! Give me back my hat!" Ash shouted. Brock, Hikaru, and Dawn only laughed as they once again watched as Ash made attempts in order to retrieve his hat back!

So, Hikaru has once again won the Pokémon Contest, only that it was informal and Team Rocket has stolen the prize. But, thanks to his battle, Dawn gets more psyched in order to win the Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest after they reach there! So, stay tuned for some more chapters!

To be continued...


	45. To Run From A Steelix!

**Chapter 45: To Run From A Steelix!**

**Team Rocket's Story**

"In, out, up, out, in... Out..." The evil trio replied. Team Rocket was digging the ground to make a pitfall trap if any case that Ash and the others would come by. They dug in many holes, but none of them were deep enough for the heroes to fall in! Jessie and James were about to give up, with Meowth still digging! "Enough already." Jessie sighed. "Look, you lazybones. It's never enough!" Meowth snapped.

"Take a look around. All this handiwork is making me think of... Cheese!" Jessie shrieked with the cheese word. Meowth only snorted. "So, you want to eat cheese, eh? Well, the only way to get cheese is with money, and we need Pikachu and Monferno for the money!" Meowth explained. "Logical!" James agreed. "So, you better dig deep, you better work hard, to earn of what you deserve!" Meowth grunted, digging the ground even more! Jessie and James agreed as they kept digging as well!

Just then, just as they were about to make one more dig, they felt metal! "Huh? Looks like we've gone through the other side!" James guessed. "Well, if that's the case, then they probably want my shovel, since they won't let go!" Jessie grunted. She pulled the shovel, but it wouldn't budge! "I'm stuck as well!" James grunted as he tried to pull as well. "Me, too! It's like glue!" Meowth grunted as his shovel wouldn't budge either!

With that, Team Rocket pulled their shovels as hard as they could! "Maybe they know we've ripped off for the expensive shovels in remain!" Jessie wheezed. "If that's so, then let's show them that they don't rob the robbers!" James grunted. "I say, with this grip, we might need a change of plans!" Meowth grunted, then stopped to hear a low noise! Both Jessie and James stopped pulling to hear the noise as well!

"Uh, did you hear that?" Jessie asked. "Perhaps our aggressive expression and words have upset them!" James shrugged. Suddenly, something blasted them from underground! Team Rocket lost their grips on their shovels and were sent flying toward the ground! They screamed with pain as they fell on theit bottom! "Argh! You can have the dumb shovels!" Jessie snapped. As the dust cleared, Team Rocket saw who was roaring at them. It was a wild Pokémon named Steelix!

"I remember those teeth." James replied. "It's a Steelix!" Jessie gasped. Meowth gasped and pointed to Steelix's head! On the head, the three shovels were stuck on the evolved Steel Type Pokémon's head! "Well, that quite makes sense for why it won't go off." Jessie smiled. "Steelix does have quite a hard, stony head for the shovels to hold onto!" James exclaimed. Meowth immediately panicked with this. "Hold your chitchat for later!' Meowth called.

Steelix roared at Team Rocket, giving them quite a chase! "It's got a headache!" Meowth screeched as they ran away, with Steelix thundering after them!

**Meanwhile...**

Ash and his friends were making their way to Floaroma Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, with Pachirisu earning the experience of the Comtest from yesterday. Just then, as they were walking, they heard a painful cry! "What's that sound? Is it a Pokémon?" Hikaru asked. They took a step closer to see who it was! It was a Pokémon named Bidoof! It seems to be crying, while hiding behind a rock!

"Hey! It's a Bidoof!" Ash gasped. "I wonder what's wrong with it?" Dawn asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried. Pikachu pointed at the Bidoof's forehead! "There's a wound on the Bidoof's forehead! I've got just the thing to make it feel better!" Brock exclaimed. He took out a Super Potion, which startled Bidoof! Bidoof turned its back around, scared. "There's no need to be afraid! It's just a Super Potion!" Brock reassured. "Pika." Pikachu assured to the Plump Mouse Pokémon.

The Bidoof's grew hesitant, but decided to trust the humans as it allowed Brock to spray it on its forehead! Bidoof blinked a couple of times before smiling! "Hey, it worked!" Hikaru exclaimed. "You did it, Brock!" Dawn cried, relieved. "Now, just stick this to you, and you'll feel better." Brock replied, putting a bandage on Bidoof's forehead! "Bidoof Bid!" Bidoof exclaimed, thanking for the help.

"It seems like a shy Bidoof to me!" Dawn giggled. "Yeah, you're right!" Ash exclaimed. He took out his Pokédex and scanned the Plump Mouse Pokémon! _"Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokémon. It gnaws on trees and rocks with its strong front teeth and lives in nests near the water." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. That puzzled Hikaru. "Is there any water near here?" Hikaru asked. "Well, if there is any water in the forest, I haven't seen any." Brock replied.

"I"m sure that this Bidoof got lost!" Ash guessed. Bidoof's nodded with a sad reply. "Aw... I guess it really misses its friends!" Dawn exclaimed, feeling bad for the Bidoof. Brock took out his Pokémon Handbook in order to find where the Bidoof's home might be. "It says here that there is a waterfall just up ahead!" Brock explained. "Really?" Hikaru asked. "That's great!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Alright then. Let's bring this Bidoof back to where it lives!" Brock exclaimed. "Alright!" Dawn agreed. "Bidoof, if you come with us, I'm sure that we can take you back to your buddies!" Ash assured. "Bidoof Bidoof!" Bidoof thanked. Just as the group as about to move, they heard screaming! They all turned to see the familiar evil trio running towards their direction! "Move it or lose it!" Team Rocket screamed. "Team Rocket!?" The group gasped. The evil trio stopped and gasped, too!

"Triple twerps!?" Team Rocket gasped. Then, they all made an evil grin! "Fancy meeting you all out here!" Jessie sneered. "Especially..." James sneered. "Pikachu!" Meowth cackled. Just as they finished, they heard a roar! "What was that!?" Hikaru gasped. The field blew with Steelix appearing! It glazed at Team Rocket with an angry glare! "Ahh! Shove head!" Team Rocket screamed. "Whoa... Is that..." Hikaru gasped.

"It's a Steelix!" Brock answered. Hikaru took out his Pokédex to scan the evolved Steel and Ground Type Pokémon! _"Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Strengthened by the pressure and intense heat of living underground, its body is stronger than steel."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. Steelix glared at the evil trio, then at the heroes! "That Steelix doesn't look too happy." Ash replied. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu calle. He pointed to Steelix's head!

The group gasped as they saw three shovels stuck on the Steel-Ground Type Pokémon's head! "There's three shovels stuck on Steelix's head!" Dawn gasped. "Did you three idiots have something to do with this... Mess?" Hikaru growled. Team Rocket faced the heroes, and snorted. "Excuse me! But we are the victims here. Not Steelix!" Jessie snapped. "We were digging a few innocent pit traps!" James explained.

"But insread of digging even further, we ended up digging Steelix's beam!" Meowth snapped. Steelix once again roared at Team Rocket, and the heroes! "That makes us angry, too!" The group screamed with Bidoof. "That's to the twerp's point, too!" Team Rocket screamed. They all began to run from Steelix! "Let's get out of here!" Brock yelled. "Make a seat, need you know!" Team Rocket yelled. They were all running when everyone saw a fork on the road!

"But, which way should we go?" Dawn asked. "Bidoof, Bidoof, Bid!" Bidoof called. "I think Bidoof said left!" Ash called. So, they all followed Bidoof to the left fork! "The twerp's must know something we don't!" James panted. "Following them is a plus, too!" Jessie panted. Steelix aimed a Hyper Beam, blasting Team Rocket in different directions! Meowth fell in front of the heroes! He grew angry with the Steel Types's Attack!

"Okay, so you got shovels on your head, but was that Hyper Beam necessary!?" Meowth snapped. Steelix only made a growl and a move to chase Meowth and the heroes! "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut now, did you!?" Hikaru snapped. "Here it comes!" Dawn gasped. "Then, let's go!" Ash called. They all ran faster as they dodged Steelix's next Hyper Beam! Later, Steelix followed them to near a waterfall! "Doesn't that lug ever take a break!?" Meowth snapped.

"Hey, look! A waterfall!" Brock called. Everyone looked to see a waterfall near the rocky valley! "Hey, Bidoof! Is that where all your friends are!?" Dawn asked, panting. "Bidoof Bidoof!" Bidoof nodded and pointed to where there was a cave opening! "Let's hide through there!" Ash called. "Right!" The others agreed, evading Steelix and hiding in the opening. Steelix roared at them as it tried to break the opening!

It bashed at the rocky walls, but couldn't make them budge! "Look at that! This rocky wall here must be too hard for even Steelix to budge as well!" Brock guessed. "Well, in the meantime, we're safe... For now." Hikaru sighed. Dawn turned and gasped. "Hey, guys! Look at that!" Dawn exclaimed. Everyone turned to see a grassy and rocky village around them! "This must be a Bidoof village!" Ash exclaimed. "This is amazing!" Hikaru gasped, amazed with the sights around them!

Bidoof called for its friends and family, to which they all came out to welcome and greet their lost Bidoof back! "They look happy and great!" Dawn exclaimed. "But, I wonder... Why hasn't anyone come to look for their Bidoof?" Brock asked, making the others puzzled as well. The leader of the Bidoof explained, to which Meowth understood. "See. They were all scared off by the Steelix, so they're hiding out." Meowth translated. "The poor things!" Dawn said, feeling bad for the Bidoofs.

"Still, if it was their friend, they should've at least searched for their friend, as real friends or families that is." Hikaru snorted, feeling disappointed for the Bidoofs' cowardice. The leader said something to which Meowth translated again. "It's true that this wall is hard, but it isn't hard enough to block Steelix for long!" Meowth translated. The leader then said something to which Meowth translated again! "Sooner or later, that wall will give out!" Meowth translated.

Just as Meowth translated, everyone heard Steelix attacking again! "That lug isn't quitting at all!" Meowth gasped. The heroes climbed up the wall to view Steelix from above to see that it was still bashing the wall! "The opening!" Ash gasped. "If this keeps up, not only the village will be destroyed, but the Bidoof group will suffer from Steelix's rage!" Hikaru explained. "It won't hold for much longer!" Brock exclaimed. "We've got to do something!" Dawn replied.

Meowth grew smug about something then. "Right! With my quick strategy, we can't possibly lose!" Meowth bragged. "Your strategy seems like a fake to me." Hikaru muttered. "Meowth!" Team Rocket called. Everyone turned to see Jessie and James looking around for their Normal Type Pokémon! "Come out!" Jessie called. "Shovel head is gone!" James called. That was, until they spotted Steelix. "We need to work on our timing." Jessie muttered.

"And double check our facts first." James muttered. Steelix unleashed another Hyper Beam, blasting Jessie and James over the cliff to where the Bidoof village is! They fell on their bottom, before saying, "Two point landing!". "Right in the counter seat!" Jessie sputtered. Then, they looked around to see frightened Bidoofs looking at them, scared! "That's some brun." Jessie replied. "I believe they are called Bidoof." James replied.

"Jessie! James!" Meowth called. The two turned to see Meowth running at them! "It's good to see you guys again!" Meowth exclaimed. "Steelix didn't smack you down!?" Jessie asked. "No matter what! We're still a team!" Team Rocket exclaimed, jointing as a group hug, before the two humans let go. "A moment." Jessis replied. "Question one. Where are we?" James asked. "You idiots are inside a Bidoof's village." Hikaru snorted. The evil team looked to see the heroes glaring at them!

"And their village is in a grave danger!" Dawn added. "All because of what you did to Steelix!" Brock finished. Team Rocket looked around to see the Bidoofs glaring at them! "Oh, come on! Cut the chase already! One step out, and we'll be Steelix stew!" Jessie snapped. Then, they turned to the heroes and glared at them! "Right! Stop thinking about yourselves!" Jessie snapped. "Of course, when it comes to selfish, you twerps are the most selfish ones!" James snapped.

"The nerve of you all!" Dawn snapped. "For your information, none of this accident or incident would've happened if you idiots weren't digging around and hit Steelix!" Hikaru shouted. "Yeah! You started this with your shovels!" Ash snapped. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. That boiled Jessie up! "You and your dumb details! If that's how it's going to be, then we'll have to settle this in another way to the situation!" Jessie shrieked. She then calmed down when she saw one of the Bidoof's homes!

"You flaky fools can go out of you like, but not us! Buh-bye!" Jessie laughed before running to the green shrub! "Hey! Don't go without me! Come back!" James called. He ran after Jessie and they both hid inside the Bidoof's home! "We'll stay here until Steelix grows tired and when the shovels fall out!" Jessie exclaimed. "Either way, this is how we're staying!" James replied, before the two of them took a nap!

"I guess they can't cause any more troubles there." Brock sighed. "They're just stupid and are cowards, the way they take action and stuffs." Hikaru growled. "Well, I want a piece of that!" Meowth exclaimed. "Hold it, buster!" Dawn snapped, freezing Meowth in his tracks. "What about using those strategy skills you said before that would help us?" Dawn asked. Meowth gasped with that. "Sometimes, it's a pain to talk..." Meowth groaned. "Say that again?" Hikaru snapped. "N-Nothing!" Meowth exclaimed.

To their unfortunates, the heroes and Team Rocket are being hunted down by a wild Steelix because of Team Rocket's idiotic actions. How will the heroes find a way to stop and calm the Steel Type Pokémon down? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	46. VS Steelix!

**Chapter 46: VS Steelix!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Team Rocket were digging up some pit traps for Ash and the others to fall into, until their shovels were stuck! It turns out that their shovels were stuck on a Pokémon named Steelix, who grew angry at the evil trio, wanting to give a chase for revenge! So, while Team Rocket was on a run for life, the heroes confronted a wounded Bidoof, to which Brock healed, making it feel better.

Team Rocket ran into the twerps, causing Steelix to give chase to them as well! At the fork of the road, Meowth got separated by the Hyper Beam that Steelix unleashed, with him running with the heroes until they made it to Bidoof's home, with Team Rocket dropping to the scene by the Steelix's Hyper Beam as well. Now, the heroes must find a way to calm Steelix and to de-attach the shovels that are stuck on its head!

Just as someone else was about to say something, they heard bashing and smashing! Everyone looked to hear that Steelix was bashing even harder! "Listen to that!" Ash exclaimed. "Steelix sounds angrier than before!" Brock exclaimed. "But if that hard head breaks through, it's gonna put shovels on my head!" Meowth complained. "Shut up! This is all you and your idiotic friends' fault! So, you shouldn't even be complaining!" Hikaru snapped. "Hikaru..." Dawn whispered sadly.

Meowth grew scared as he kept his mouth shut. The Bidoof all started to grow scared of the new future invasion coming! Ash then grew determined. "Okay! That's enough! Everyone! We've gotta block up that hole!" Ash called. The leader of all the Bidoof called to its friends to prepare for some hard defense. The other Bidoof agreed as they all ran to get some supplies for the blockage! "You guys ready?" Ash asked. The other three trainers nodded.

Then, they all glared at Meowth, who gulped. "Uh... Okay. I guess you can put up a twist in my leg." Meowth gulped as he went to help out the Bidoof. "Dawn. We need you to distract Steelix, with Piplup's Bubblebeam Attack." Hikaru called. "Oh! Right! That will put up a huge effect on Steelix!" Dawn comprehended. Hikaru smiled and nodded at Dawn. So, the beginning Coordinator ran to the top of the ledge to distract Steelix! Dawn sent out Piplup to Attack!

Just as Steelix kept attacking, Piplup's Bubblebeam did its trick! "That's it, Piplup! Keep it going!" Dawn called. "Piplup!" Piplup nodded, so it kept attacking! Meanwhile, the Bidoof were working on the defenses. Pikachu, Meowth helped out with pushing the log. Hikaru's Monferno and Luxio helped with the rocks. Ash, Hikaru, and Brock aided all the Pokémon by carrying and placing the supplies. Ash went over to see Team Rocket to see that they were watching!

"Hey! You could help, you know!" Ash called. "I'm much too hungry to help." Jessie yawned. "And not too hungry to nap." James yawned. They both took a nap at the Bidoof's shelter! "Man!" Ash snorted as he kept working. The logs are all placed, witht he rocks needed to boost the defense. Ash, Hikaru, and Brock all placed all the rocks with the help of the Bidoof's and with Ash and Hikaru's Pokémon.

Back to Dawn, Piplup was firing the Water Type move still! However, Piplup started to feel exhausted! "C'mon! Piplup! Just a little bit more!" Dawn called. Unfortunately, Piplup didn't have enough energy to keep attacking, so it slumped down. "Piplup! You're exhausted! Alright then. Get some good rest!" Dawn called, returning the Water Type Pokémon back to its Pokéball. For Steelix, it started to get really angry now. for its last bash, it destroyed the small opening!

Then, Steelix aimed a Hyper Beam, damaging the defense that has been put up! "Oh no. You don't think...!?" Hikaru gasped. "Steelix must've destroyed the outside opening!" Brock exclaimed. "Then it's destroying our defense that's made out of wood and sticks!" Meowth panicked.

They all heard the Steel Type Pokémon bash into the defense! The woods began to crack! "It won't be long now!" Brock gulped. "Yeah. But, we can still fight!" Ash replied. Then, Dawn remembered something! "The shovels! Maybe if we could just get the shovels off of Steelix's head, then it might calm down! Hikaru snapped his fingers with agreement. "That's a high chance... But, it's risky." Hikaru explained. "Mon... Monferno replied.

"But, it just might work!" Brock exclaimed. "And look! If we can get Steelix to that gulley, then we can get the shovels off from above!" Dawn explained. "You're right!" Brock agreed. "Although... We'll need a bait." Hikaru replied. "But, you can't ask Steelix to just jump into the hole!" Meowth explained. "That's where you come in! What better decoy can you get!" Dawn snickered. "Are you out of your twerpy mind!?" Meowth shrieked.

That made the three boys, Pikachu, and Monferno smirk with an evil grin! "Hey! Dawn is right! After all, Steelix is still mad at you!" Ash sneered. "So, you're perfect for luring it in!" Brock agreed. "Plus, you and your friends are the ones who caused this, so you might as well do it to pay the price!" Hikaru chuckled. "Ferno..." Monferno agreed, glaring at Meowth a mischievous grin. Suddenly, as they were finished, Steelix destroyed the defense fortress!

Steelix looked around and spotted Meowth, who panicked with a gasp! "C'mon, Meowth! Run!" Ash called. "You mean... Now!?" Meowth asked, then gasped. Meowth made a run for it, running for the gulley! "C'mon, short legs! Don't fail me now!" Meowth gasped as he kept running. Then, Jessie and James poked their head out to see what the noise was all about. "Don't tell me they're at it again." Jessie groaned. "I need my beauty sleep." James yawned.

As they saw Meowth, they gasped. "Meowth!?" Team Rocket gasped. "I'm gonna get taken down by this hard head, maybe with a single blow!" Meowth cried, trying to escape. "Okay, Meowth! Jump!" Ash called. Meowth jumped over the gulley, with Steelix following the jump! "Do something!" Team Rocket called. "Okay, Staravia! Go and save Meowth!" Ash called. The evolved Flying Type Pokémon chirped as it swooped down and caught Meowth, leaving Steelix falling into the gulley!

Everyone viewed the groaning Steelix! "Just as I planned!" Dawn exclaimed. "Alright! Now's our chance! Let's go!. Hikaru called. "Right!" The others agreed. They all slid down the cliff to take the shovels off of Steelix! The Bidoofs were all surprised and impressed that the humans were actually helping them and the injured Steelix!

Staravia dropped Meowth and followed the others! "It's been a rough day, hasn't it?" Jessie asked. Meowth then grew angered as he began to insult Steelix! "Hey you! Hard head!" Meowth called. The heroes looked up to see Meowth beginning the insulting to Steelix! "So, you now like to pick on the small guys!? Well, take this!" Meowth insulted, blowing raspberry at Steelix!

"Team Rocket always wins, even if they're asleep!" Jessie giggled. "So, how's this!?" James called, sticking his tongue out at the groaning Steel Type Pokémon! "You morons! What in the world you think you're doing!?" Hikaru snapped quietly. "Keep it down!" Brock warned. Dawn tried to shush the evil trio, to which they ignored them and began their motto!

"Listen! Is that a scared voice that I hear!?"

"It's whining to me, loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing forth chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete..."

Steelix roared at Team Rocket, angered for being woken up when it was taken down!

"It's Jessie!?"

"And it's James!?"

"Yeah? Who cares?"

The group screamed as they all toppled out of Steelix, all except Pikachu and Monferno! The Bidoofs grew frightened of what's coming next!

"P-Putting the good doers in their places!"

"Because we're Team Rocket..."

Steelix didn't let them finish as it unleashed Hyper Beam at the evil trio! They screamed as they were blasted off into the sky! "That's no fair! We're not done yet!" Jessie protested. "If they can't know we're in their face, how will they know?" James asked. "Maybe if we can talk to Steelix's manager, we can talk it out." Meowth groaned. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they all disappeared out of sight into the sky!

Steelix roared in pain as it unleashed Hyper Beam all over the place! It destroyed the Bidoof village, causing all the Bidoof to panic! "We've got to get those shovels out!" Dawn exclaimed. "Those idiots! I'm gonna crush them in one strike if I ever see them again!" Hikaru growled. "Staravia, use Aerial Ace on the shovels!" Ash called. Staravia slashed at one of the shovels, sending it out of Steelix's head! Pikachu and Monferno cheered for the Flying Type!

"Alright! That's one!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Great! Now, get the other one!" Ash called. As Staravia began to use Aerial Ace again, Steelix blindly attacked Staravia with Slam, smashing Staravia towards a rock! "No! Staravia!" Ash gasped. "What do we do!?. Dawn gasped. "Ash! Get Staravia out of there, now!" Hikaru called. "R-Right! Staravia, return!" Ash called, returning the Flying Type before Steelix ran over it!

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu lashed at the second shovel, which only made a small dent! "Monferno! Use Mach Punch on the dented shovel!" Hikaru called. The punch sent the second shovel out of Steelix's head! "Yeah! That's it!" Brock called. "One more time, Monferno!" Hikaru called. "You too, Pikachu!" Ash called. Both Pokémon nodded, preparing to use the same moves, until Dawn gasped! "Pikachu! Monferno! Look out!" Dawn cried.

Both Pikachu and Monferno gasped as they leapt out of Steelix's head, before getting hit by the wall in ffont of Steelix! The roaring Pokémon lashed its tail all around, attacking wildly! "It's too dangerous to get close to Steelix!" Ash exclaimed. "But we have to get the last shovel out of Steelix's head!" Dawn exclaimed. Steelix kept unleashing Hyper Beam while swaying around painfully, trying to get rid of anyone who tried to come near him!

"Hey! Steelix, stop it!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called."We want to help you get rid of that shovel!" Dawn called. "So, hold still so that we can help you!" Hikaru snapped. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno shrieked with agreement. Steelix refused to listen as it attacked with Hyper Beam again! "There's gotta be a way!" Ash grunted. "Does anyone have any other ideas!?" Hikaru called. "I'm thinking of one!" Brock explained. "Well, think faster!" Hikaru snapped.

Suddenly, the group heard Pokémon cries! They all turned to see the Bidoofs jumping at Steelix's head! "What are they doing!?" Ash gasped. "(!)" Hikaru gasped. They all saw the Bidoofs trying to pull the shovel out of Steelix's head! "Wow! They're trying to pull the shovel out of Steelix's head!l Dawn exclaimed. "Guess they finally realized that they need to fight for themselves!" Brock exclaimed. "And look at them go! Wow!" Ash exclaimed. "This is their determination!" Hikaru grinned. "Mon!" Monferno agreed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Just then, the group saw Steelix heading towards the waterfall! "Oh no!" Dawn gasped. "Looks like Steelix will be heading towards the falls!" Brock exclaimed. "They're going to have to hurry so they don't get dragged along with him! Steelix is also weak against water!" Hikaru explained. "I doubt that Steelix is thinking about that now!" Brock replied. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf to stop Steelix!" Ash called, sending out the Grass Type Pokémon.

The Grass Type Pokémon appeared to distract Steelix! It used Razor Leaf, making a little damage on Steelix! Unfortunately, like with Piplup, Turtwig started to grow tired after sending many sharp leaves! Steelix then used Hyper Beam, scaring Turtwig away! "Turtwig can't do it either!" Ash exclaimed. The Bidoofs kept pulling on the shovel to get it out of Steelix's head! "Eevee, you're up next! Use Hidden Power on Steelix!" Hikaru called.

The Evolution Pokémon appeared, sending orbs at the Steel Type! The shovel looked as if it was gonna come off with a little more effort! All the Bidoofs kept pulling! Steelix used Hyper Beam to blast Eevee away, causing her to fall! "Agh! Eevee, return!" Hikaru called, returning his beaten Pokémon. The group watched as Steelix starter to get closer to the falls! "Steelix! I can't watch!" Dawn cried. The leader of the Bidoof gave one more order, to make all the Bidoof have one last pull!

With the last pull, the shovel was out! Steelix opened his eyes, looking around. "Steelix has stopped!" Brock exclaimed. "Wow! The Bidoof actually did it!" Dawn exclaimed. "They sure did! At a nick of time, too!" Hikaru sighed with relief. "Hey, Bidoof! You all did it!" Ash called.

It was evening as everyone, including the Bidoofs watched Steelix slither away back to its home. "That's amazing!" Ash commented. "What is?" Hikaru asked. "Helping other friends when you need it, but by working together to make the effort!" Dawn explained. "Right! So... What do you say we get going?" Brock asked. "Yeah!" Ash agreed. "Let's roll back on the road now, shall we?" Hikaru asked. That made the heroes laugh at Hikaru's joke as they agreed to headed back to the route.

So, the heroes have once again saved the days, and witnessed a new spectacle of Pokémon, seeing that the Pokémon can have courage for them as well. Stay tuned for more stories coming by!

To be continued...


	47. Sugar to Pikachu!

**Chapter 47: Sugar To Pikachu!**

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu charged towards Dawn's Piplup and Hikaru's Monferno in a three way battle! "Dodge, then use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. "Same to you, Monferno! Then, use Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Both Pokémon dodged the attacks and fired their attacks towards Pikachu! "Dodge, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu dodged the two moves with a backflip! "Yeah. Piplup and Monferno both seems to be in a tip top shape!" Brock complimented.

"Thanks, Brock! Piplup, you take a nice, long rest!" Dawn called. Piplup nodded and went back to Dawn! "Pachirisu! You're up next!" Dawn called. Pachirisu nodded and went to face both Pikachu and Monferno! "Aren't you going to switch, Hikaru?" Ash called. "No way! The Eterna Gym has a specialization over Grass Types! Monferno would be the best choice there!" Hikaru snickered. Monferno agreed with a call!

"Okay, then! Pachirisu! Use Discharge!" Dawn called. Pachirisu attacked with the Electric Type move! "Intercept it with Fire Spin, Monferno!" Hikaru called. "Just stay put!" Ash called. Monferno blasted the Discharge with the Fire Type move, while Pikachu took the Electric Type attack with its tail! "Argh! I should've known Discharge wouldn't work on Pikachu!" Dawn grunted. Pikachu only smiled as it took the move with his tail! "My turn! Monferno! Use Mach Punch on Pachirisu" Hikaru called.

Monferno charged at Pachirisu with the glowing fist! "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Both moves headed straight for Pachirisu! "Dodge it!" Dawn called. Pachirisu dodged the two moves and landed on the ground! Dust blew as Dawn wanted to fight even more for the Floaroma Pokémon Contest! "Okay now! Pachirisu-" Dawn started, but stopped when a girl came by! "Oh wow! What an incredible Thunderbolt! I've never seen such a powerful one!. The girl explained.

The group saw a young woman in a peach shirt, dark red hair, and a pair of jeans! "If only I could borrow you for three days! Would that be alright, please?" The girl asked. Ash looked perplexed with the girl. "Uh... I'm not quite getting you." Ash explained. "I would!" Brock answered, only to get punched on the head by Hikaru! "She didn't ask you, you moron!" Hikaru snapped. The girl giggled and explained the situation.

"I'm Theresa! And just down this road is a cake shop where I work woth my Aunt Abigail!" Theresa explained. "Hi! My name's Ash!" Ash explained. "My name's Dawn!" Dawn explained. "I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru explained. "And I'm Brock! And sweet as it as! I'm sure that any of your tasty cakes would stop me in the place!" Brock exclaimed lovingly. Hikaru was about to punch Brock again, until Croagunk jabbed Brock with Poison Jab!

"Argh! So to say..." Brock groaned as he slumped down, unconscious by the Poison Type Attack! Croagunk croaked twice long while dragging Brock to a path. "Some things never change, do they?" Hikaru sighed.

Later, Theresa explained of why she came. "You see, my Aunt Abigail makes the best cakes in the whole world! She's been making those cakes for years, with her partner! Her partner is a Pikachu who she named Sugar! But something strange happened recently, and Sugar suddenly disappeared!" Theresa explained. "That must've broke her heart." Hikaru replied. "Yes, it did. Poor Aunt Abigail. And I looked everywhere for Sugar, but I found nothing!" Theresa explained.

"So, when I saw your Pikachu, I thought it could pretend to be Sugar, you see?" Theresa finished. "Pretend?" Ash repeated. "Aunt Abigail is off to be in a bake-off Contest, three days from now! I just know that your Pikachu would really help her!" Theresa explained. "But, won't she'll be able to tell the difference?" Ash asked. "All your Pikachu has to do is to simply scratch its head with its tail, every once in a while!" Theresa explained.

Pikachu blinked before looking at his tail and he scratched his head with his tail! "Yes, that's it! That's just the thing Sugar always does!" Theresa exclaimed. "Then, when your Aunt Abigail sees this, she'll really think that it's Sugar!" Brock replied. "It just might work!" Dawn exclaimed. "It's risky, but it's the one to take." Hikaru agreed, smiling a little. "It's a deal! Let's give it a try!" Ash answered. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Thank you, both! I owe you one!" Theresa exclaimed.

So, the group headed towards the cake shop, with Pikachu pretending to be Sugar. "Welcome... Huh?" Abigail called, but stopped abruptly when she saw Ash's Pikachu! Pikachu ran to Abigail before scratching his head with his tail! "Sugar!? You've come back home!" Abigail exclaimed. "Isn't it great? Thanks to Ash and his friends, they found Sugar!" Theresa explained. "You did? Thank you very much!" Abigail exclaimed, relieved to see Pikachu, thinking that it was Sugar.

"N-No problem!" Ash stuttered. The group let out a nervous laugh. One hint of discovery would mean that Abigail would realize that Pikachu was actually Ash's! "We are just glad that we found Pika- I mean, Sugar!" Dawn stammered. Hikaru shuddered before smiling nervously.

At the shop, more visitors and customers have been coming to the shop lately! "Yes! Welcome!" Abigail called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. "Sugar! We're glad to see you finally came back!" The girl exclaimed. The two customers were a couple, coming to the cake shop! Pikachu smiled before scratching his head with his tail! "With Sugar finally back, you've just got to win that bake-off Contest, just like last year!" The gentleman replied. "We'll just have to see!" Abigail chuckled.

The group watched as they saw Abigail and Pikachu greeting customers! The plan was working smoothly! "It's working like a charm!" Brock exclaimed. "Sure is! Aunt Abby's back to her old self!" Theresa whispered. "That's awesome!" Ash commented. "And not only that, who knew that Pikachu would act so well?" Dawn asked. "I didn't know, obviously." Hikaru joked. Just then, Abigail took her basket out from the counter!

"Theresa! I'm going out for a moment. Would you mind keeping a good look at the shop?" Abigail asked. "Sure, Auntie!" Theresa answered. "Terrific! Come on, dear!" Abigail called, gesturing to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded before following her! The two of them had left the shop. "That's just what I was hoping for!" Theresa exclaimed. What about?" Hikaru asked. The others grew confused, too! "Aunt Abigail is going out to look for some supplies! To make her Contest winning cake!" Theresa explained.

Later, Theresa offered some tea and some roasted berries to the group, to which they accepted. "Yum! Roasted berries are sweet when eaten!" Dawn commented. "Isn't it? And with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, it's the best method to get that delicious flavor!" Theresa explained. "Who knew? I can't wait to try out that technique for myself!" Brock replied. "That is, if you have an Electric Pokémon that can do the same like Pikachu's, but you don't." Hikaru snorted, making Brock sigh with embarassment.

"Wow. Pikachu has never done this before." Ash sighed. "Never? He never did it when you were around?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah! I think I'm going to have a look." Ash decided. "Then we're coming with you." Hikaru stated, with the others agreeing. Ash smiled for a little bit before agreeing to it.

Meanwhile, Abigail and Pikachu had finished picking and roasting the berries! "Now then, Sugar. I think that was enough for today. Shall we head on home?" Abigail asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, keeping up the act. "On one condition!" A woman called out, causing Abigail and Pikachu to turn. The people that were walking towards them... Was Team Rocket! "You and those berries may leave." James sneered. "But the Pikachu stays put!" Meowth sneered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu snapped, growling at them. "Heaven's sake! Who are you!?" Abigail gasped.

"Listen, is that a seasoned voice that I hear?"

"It speaks to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Team Rocket?" Abigail repeated, confused of what's going on. "Pika!" Pikachu growled, glaring at the evil trio! "Relax! It's not you!" Jessie explained. "It's Pikachu!" Meowth snickered. Ash, Hikaru, Theresa, Dawn, and Brock came just in time to see the confrontation between Abigail and Team Rocket! "It's Team Rocket!" Ash gasped "Don't those morons ever quit!?" Hikaru snapped. "Team Who?" Theresa asked, confused. "They're the bad guys! Although, not the smartest either." Dawn explained.

"We've got to help them!" Ash snapped. He began to run towards Abigail and Pikachu to help them, when Theresa stopped him! "Wait! Watch this! Aunt Abigail can take care of herself!" Theresa explained. To Abigail, she felt serious now. "I'm very sorry, but you can't have Sugar! You see, we're a team!" Abigail chuckled, flashing her glasses. "How quaint!" Jessie sneered. "We do have great respects to our elders, however..." James continued.

"It's crunch time!" Meowth sneered. "Seviper, let's go!" Jessie called, calling the Poison Type Pokémon. Seviper appeared, ready for battle! "Alright, Sugar! Dash!" Abigail called. Pikachu dashed towards Seviper! "Now, to the tree to your right!" Abigail called. Pikachu suddenly ran towards the tree, a little confused, but got to it! Seviper grew confused to where Pikachu was running to! "Go, Seviper!" Jessie called. Seviper slithered after Pikachu! "Now, stop right there!" Abigail called.

Pikachu quickly stopped, but grew a little frightened and confused of what Abigail was planning! The group gasped to see this! "What is she doing!?" Dawn gasped. "Alright! Use Bite, Seviper!" Jessie called. Seviper aimed the Dark Type move towards Pikachu, when Abigail made the next order! "Now, Thunderbolt, straight up!" Abigail called. Pikachu nodded and shocked up, causing an Aspear Berry to fall right onto Seviper's head! That caused the evil trio to sweat drop!

"Those Aspear Berries are hard as rock!" Brock explained. "That's why Pikachu stopped there!" Dawn exclaimed. "What a strategy!" Ash gasped. "I hate to admit it, but to make a risky move like that was clever!" Hikaru exclaimed, currently surprised of what had happened. "Now, Sugar! Use Thunderbolt on Seviper!" Abigail called. Pikachu easily shocked the Poison Type with his powerful Electric Type move!

Seviper was blasted towards Team Rocket, which they became shocked too! They were blasted off into the sky! "Mercy our moment!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight into the sky. "Sugar, you've done very well!" Abigail complimented. Pikachu blushed lightly before scratching his head with his tail once again! "Aunt Abigail!" Theresa called. Abigail turned to see her niece and Ash with the others coming to her way!

"I see that you haven't lost those battling skills yet!" Theresa replied. "Oh dear. We're you watching me?" Abigail giggled, blushing lightly.

Everyone was soon walking back to the cake shop for Abigail and Theresa to get back to work. "Was your Aunt Abigail a Pokémon Trainer, too?" Ash asked. "She participated in the Grand Festival once!" Theresa explained. "That's awesome!" Dawn exclaimed. "Thank you. But those are ancient history as well! Sugar deserves all the credit for today!" Abigail chuckled. Pikachu giggled before scratching his head with his tail again!

"And that reminds me! You're going for the Sinnoh League right, Ash?" Abigail asked. "It's not just me! Hikaru here is entering too, as well as the Grand Festival!" Ash explained. "Oh, really? Both the League and the Grand Festival?" Abigail asked. "W-Well, yes. My next Gym challenge will be at Eterna City, along with Ash, and my next Pokémon Contest will be at Floaroma Town, along with Dawn!" Hikaru explained, blushing. Then, what Abigail said next startled everyone!

"Impressive! Also, Ash. Would you care to battle with me?" Abigail asked. That caused everyone else to gasp and be startled, along with Pikachu! "Of course, I'll be working with Sugar. How about it?" Abigail asked. Theresa tried to reason with Abigail of course. "I don't think that's a good idea, Auntie." Theresa sputtered. "Why? It's the best chance in order to earn your next bout! Don't you think?" Abigail giggled. "Uh... I guess..." Ash stammered.

So, everyone headed toward the yard next to the cake shop for Ash and Abigail's battle. "Uh... The battle between Ash and Aunt Abigail will now begin!" Theresa stuttered. Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock watched in the sidelines. "Brock, Hikaru. I don't like this one bit." Dawn replied. "We don't either, Dawn." Brock replied. "So, which Pokémon will you choose, Ash?" Abigail asked, determined to battle again. For Ash, he was very hesitant. He was actually going to battle against his partner!

_"Man. I don't want to battle Pikachu! But if I don't, Abigail will know that something's up!" _Ash thought. As the Kanto trainer looked at Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon nodded to Ash. "Okay! Aipom, I choose you!" Ash called. The Long Tail Pokémon appeared, surpsied to see that it was Pikachu that it was battling! Aipom turned to Ash, who smiled. "Aipom! A battle is a battle!" Ash exclaimed. Aipom grew hesitan't a little, but agreed.

_"I'm so sorry about this, Ash!"_ Theresa thought, as she raised her arms to begin the battle!

So, Pikachu was being borrowed by Abigail for three days, which she doesn't know that it actually belongs to Ash! Now, Ash will have to battle his own partner without hesitation! Otherwise, Abigail will discover that she has been tricked. How will Ash go up against a difficult trial in this battle? Stay tuned!

To be continued...


	48. The Electric Return!

**Chapter 48: The Electric Return!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn were all training for the next Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest, that is until, a girl named Theresa interrupts the training and asks Ash for the borrowing of Pikachu! Theresa explains that her Auntie Abigail has been saddened lately because of her disappearance, her Pikachu named Sugar! Ash agreed to let Theresa borrow his Pikachu for a while.

Theresa led the heroes to the cake shop, with Abigail happy to see Ash's Pikachu, thinking that it was her Pikachu, Sugar! The two of them went out for a walk to carry some berries, until Team Rocket came by to steal Pikachu! Abigail made her battle tactics, defeating the evil trio, sending them blasting off into the sky! Surprisingly, Abigail challenged Ash to a battle, by using his Pikachu against him! Now Ash has to battle his partner with Aipom! How will this battle end in a result?

"Aipom! A battle is a battle!" Ash called. Aipom grew hesitant, but agreed as it faced Pikachu! _"I'm so sorry, Ash!"_ Theresa thought, raising her arms up high to begin the battle!

**Abigail: Pikachu VS Ash: Aipom**

"Alright now! Dash, Sugar!" Abigail called. Pikachu made a dash towards Aipom! "Aipom, Double Team, go!" Ash called. Aipom made no hesitations, creating clones of itself to confuse Pikachu! Pikachu was surrounded! Pikachu gritted his teeth, trying to see which was the real Aipom! "Hikaru, who do you want to win? Ash or Pikachu?" Dawn asked sadly. "Why would you ask that? The truth, I don't want any of them to win, exactly. That'll make it both hard for them!" Hikaru growled.

Dawn looked sadly as she looked back to the battle. "Now, Sugar! Jump up and use Thunderbolt, straight down!" Abigail called. Pikachu leapt to the air and unleashed the Electric Type move towards the ground, spraying dirt everywhere! Dirt banished all the clones! Both Ash and Aipom gasped with the results! Abigail chuckled with Ash's surprise! "I've got a few tricks up of my sleeve! Do you?" Abigail sneered.

Ash gritted his teeth, making thoughts._ "She's the real deal all right. I'm gonna have to stop goofing off and get serious!"_ Ash thought, sweating. "Here it comes, buddy! Aipom, Focus Punch, rapid fire!" Ash called. Aipom aimed and made many punches to Pikachu! "Dodge, Sugar!" Abigail called. The Electric Mouse Pokémon dodged the attacks while backing away! Aipom went even faster, wanting to win!

At the sidelines, Theresa, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock watched while growing concern for both Pikachu and Ash! Suddenly, Pikachu didn't notice a rock behind him while trying to dodge the Fighting Type moves! As Aipom attacked again, Pikachu dodged, but hit the rock behind him, causing him to lose balance! Everyone except Abigail gasped with this! Aipom, however, made one more attempt to hit Pikachu with Focus Punch! "Oh no!" Ash gasped.

Just then, Abigail went in front of Pikachu, stopping Aipom in its tracks! "Enough!" Abigail called. Aipom grew startled, looking up at Abigail. "I'm impressed! You're very strong, Aipom! No sense going on that we lost." Abigail sighed while smiling. Ash grew surprised to hear this! "Ash, I had a feeling about you... You're a good boy. A good boy." Abigail sighed. That made Ash even more confused! "Theresa! Thank you for refereeing!" Abigail thanked. "Huh? Oh... Sure!" Theresa stuttered.

**Ash: Winner!**

Abigail asked Pikachu to come, making that the two of them headed back to the shop. "But why?" Ash asked.

Later, it was night as Theresa led the others to their rooms! "I wonder what kind of cake Abigail is going to make for the bake off!" Dawn exclaimed. "Good question! Whatever it is, she's making it now! Along with your Pikachu, of course!" Theresa explained. "I'm worried about your Aunt Abigail. If she learns the truth, she's gonna be sad." Ash replied sadly. "Me too." Brock agreed. "But, Ash. You know that we can't leave Pikachu here forever!" Dawn explained.

"Pikachu will be fine around her for a while, Ash." Hikaru assured. Ash looked at Hikaru before giving off a thanks smile. "Of course! Don't worry! After Aunt Abigail wins first prize of the bake off Contest, she's going to feel a lot better! Then, you can go!" Theresa explained. "Yeah, but in our battle, I think she quit earlier because Pi- I mean because of how Sugar means to her!" Ash replied sadly.

"I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this bake off Contest. Really bad!" Ash admitted. "But, Ash!" Theresa called. "The thing is, I really wanted to help your aunt get over bring sad, but we're not telling the truth! I'm sorry, but I've got to set up the records straight once and for all!" Ash exclaimed. He went out of the room to find Abigail! "But, Ash!" Brock called. "Where are you going?!" Dawn called. "Ash, don't!" Hikaru called. The three of them went after their friend!

Outside, everyone found Abigail and Pikachu looking up into the bright moon in the sky! "Abigail! There's something I need to tell you!" Ash confessed. "Let me guess... This is actually your Pikachu, Ash. Is that right?" Abigail guessed. That guess startled everyone! "So, you already knew!" Theresa gasped. "Yes, dear. Pikachu did a fine job on this. But, Sugar never did the exact same way!" Abigail explained. "Well, that explains one thing why you forfeited the battle earlier." Hikaru replied.

"Yes. And to tell you the truth, we know why Sugar disappeared." Abigail replied sadly. That took everyone by a surprise! "Aunt Abigail!" Theresa gasped. "You see, Sugar and I were discussing this year's bake off, and how I wanted to bake a cake even more delicious than last year's. I said I wanted to use these Aspear Berries. But try as Sugar might, you see, Sugar's Thunderbolt couldn't crack the berries open. So, I asked Sugar to please and try to find a way." Abigail replied.

"Then Sugar left, to do something that my aunt asked!" Abigail said sadly. Abigail got up and thanked the group for trying to cheer her up by letting her borrow Pikachu as her own. "Glad to help." Ash replied. Suddenly, a robot arm came and grabbed Pikachu, to everyone's surprise! "Pikachu!" Ash gasped. Pikachu was dragged to a giant robot that looked like an Aspear Berry! The hatch opened up, revealing a familiar trio!

It was Team Rocket! They laughed with success! "Good times come when you wait!" James laughed, putting Pikachu in a cage! "Team Rocket!" Everyone gasped. "Not you guys again!" Theresa snapped. "Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "Monferno! Aid Pikachu with Fire Spin!" Hikaru called, sending his Fire Type partner! Both Pokémon made attempt to destroy Team Rocket, only to fail!

Pikachu couldn't shock Team Rocket, while the Fire Spin was put out when Meowth shot a water, dousing Monferno! The Playful Pokémon whimpered in pain! "No! Monferno!" Hikaru gasped. Team Rocket laughed at the failure both Ash and Hikaru had! "Well, what did you think?" Jessie asked. "That we let you both burn and shock us to kingdom come?" James asked. "That makes you really dumb!" Meowth cackled.

He used the controls to grab Monferno as well, putting him in a larger cage! "No! How... How dare you!" Hikaru growled. Once again, Hikaru's eyes turned yellow and green again! Team Rocket laughed as they began to drive away to escape! "You're not getting away with this!" Both Ash and Hikaru snapped. They both leapt and held onto the back of the robot! "Ash! Hikaru!" Dawn and Brock called. They all watched as the two boys were taken away for the ride, too!

As the robot was moving, both Ash and Hikaru took out a Pokéball! "Staravia! Use Wing Attack, non-stop!" Ash called. "Luxio! You use Iron Tail, non-stop!" Hikaru called. The two evolved Pokémon appeared and began attacking the robot! Luxio's Iron Tail was making a little dent, but Wing Atrack was proving to be useless against the robot! "Those tail and wings will wear off until they're numb!" Jessie sneered. "What a bunch of schlumps!" James taunted.

"Yeah! They might have no idea that this baby is hard as an Aspear Berry, of course the Aspear Berry 1 might be a giveaway!" Meowth sneered. Behind them, Abigail, Dawn, Brock, and Theresa were driving next to the robot! "That thing is strong!" Dawn gasped. "Staravia's Wing Attack and Luxio's Iron Tail are having barely an effect against them! "Then, try this on for size! Luxio, use Spark, full power!" Hikaru called.

"Staravia, use maximized power, Aerial Ace!" Ash called. The two Pokémon made an attempt to Attack the robot once more! "There should be a law against stubborn twerps!" Jessie snapped. "But there is no law against of giving the twerp a brush off, right?" James sneered. "Not in my book!" Meowth sneered. There was a small ledge, which they leapt over and landed! Ash was bounced off the robot, sending him to the ground!

"Ash!" Hikaru gasped. The color in Hikaru's eyes vanished! The van stopped to the others gasping! "Ash, no!" Abigail called. Luxio and Staravia still made an attempt to Attack! "Okay then! Try this for a big guy, you losers!" Meowth snapped, annoyed. He used the controls to punch Luxio and Staravia, smashing them to the ground! "No! Luxio!..." Hikaru gasped. "Your turn, you stupid twerp!" Meowth laughed. The arm went for Hikaru next! "(!?) What- GAH!?" Hikaru coughed.

Little blood was forced out of Hikaru's mouth as the arm punched him by the stomach! Hikaru was smashed toward the ground! "Hikaru! No!" Dawn cried, saddened to see her friend in a state like this. "Staravia! Luxio! Hikaru, no!" Ash gasped. "Serves them right!" Jessie laughed. "Especially that stupid scarred one, too!" Meowth sneered, gesturing to the unconscious Hikaru. They all laughed as they made their escape, again!

Ash returned Staravia and ran over to Hikaru! "Ash! Hikaru! Are you okay!?" Dawn called. "Yeah. But, Pikachu and Monferno..." Ash grunted. "Th-Those imbeciles... Gah..." Hikaru struggled to talk. "Y-You moron! What did you think you were doing!?" Dawn snapped, looking as if tears were about to pour down from her eyes! "What did you think I was supposed to do!? *Cough*" Hikaru coughed, causing a little more blood to come from his lips. He slowly returned Luxio, who gave him an upset look.

"There's a problem. My van won't make it down that cliff!" Theresa explained. "Monferno... And Pikachu... Are still in there!" Hikaru grunted, then he gasped in pain! "Y-You broke your arm!" Dawn gasped, even more afraid. "Like that's going to stop me!" Hikaru snapped, trying to get up, but failed, due to his broken arm. Abigail glared at the retreating machine! "The nerve of those three! I'll get you three yet! You'll not have Pikachu or Monferno!" Abigail yelled at the machine.

Just then, as in a miracle, an Electric Type move zapped up, immobilizing the machine! That took everyone by a surprise! "Can't see a thing!" James snapped. "Can't move a thing, neither!" Meowth shouted. "Who turned on the lights!?" Jessie snapped. The group, with Brock and Dawn helping Hikaru run ran to the machine, witnessing the Thunderbolt! "Looks like a Thunderbolt!" Ash gasped. "But, it can't be Pikachu! It's coming from the outside!" Dawn exclaimed.

Everyone took a closer look to see who it was! It was bigger than Pikachu, thought it looked like him! "That's... A Raichu! An evolved form of Pikachu!" Hikaru gasped, struggling to talk again! "Raichu!? Are you sure!?" Dawn asked. Abigail took a closer look at the Raichu. "Raichu? Could it really be...?" Abigail asked. Raichu stopped the Thunderbolt, looking joyful to see Abigail! It used its tail to scratch his head! With that, Abigail recognized the Pokémon.

"Sugar! It really is you!" Abigail cried. "Sugar!?" Everyone except Abigail and Team Rocket gasped. "Sugar evolved into a Raichu!" Theresa gasped. "No wonder that Thunderbolt thundered the thought." Jessie replied. "I'd say we rethink this and cast a wider net!" James suggested. "You bet! Raichu's who I'm gonna get!" Meowth sneered. He used the controls to grab Sugar! "Sugar! Look out!" Abigail yelled.

Raichu destroyed the arm with a Focus Punch! Team Rocket gasped and shuddered with the power! "Hey, that was Focus Punch!" Dawn gasped. "Sugar has been learning all sorts of moves!" Theresa exclaimed. "Sugar! Go rescue the Pikachu and Monferno that they stole!" Abigail called. Sugar nodded and punched at the robot with Focus Punch! With a few more punches, a hole was blasted out of a robot, causing Team Rocket to panic! "Meowth!" Jessie snapped.

"I put everything to the parts that I know!" Meowth complained. "That doesn't work for me!" James snapped. Sugar grabbed the two cages, holding Monferno and Pikachu, and brough them out of the robot! "Sugar went over that armor like paper!" Theresa exclaimed. "That was some Focus Punch!" Dawn exclaimed. "Thanks for the rescue, a Sugar!" Ash called. "Really, thanks." Hikaru weakly replied. Monferno stared at Hikaru, upset that his partner was badly wounded.

"Now, it's just like old times! Sugar, use Thunderbolt!" Abigail called. Sugar obeyed and shocked the evil trio, blasting them to the sky! "Never build another machine in the house!" Jessie screamed at James. "Think of the money we saved!" James persuaded. "You know how much flying costs these days!?" Meowth snapped. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed.

"And here we are!" Abigail called. She and Sugar presented to the group her best cake, which was helped by Sugar. The group grew amazed to the cake. Hikaru was wearing a cast for now for his broken left arm, which is why Monferno stayed close to Hiksru, wanting to protect him! "Yummy!" Dawn giggled. "If that isn't the first place cake, I wouldn't know what else to say!" Ash complimented. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"I could say the same." Hikaru chuckled. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. "Thank you all!" Abigail thanked. Theresa explained that they were made out of the roasted Aspear Berries that Sugar made, and the crushed berries by Sugar's Focus Punch! "Please, have a piece!" Abigail asked. "Or maybe, two!" The group joked, laughing. They all had a taste of the cake, to which they all praised on with the flavor! "Thank you all!" Abigail thanked.

"And to think, that Sugar couldn't open the berries with a Thunderbolt, but with her new Focus Punch!" Theresa exclaimed. Sugar blushed, while scratching his head with his tail! "Sugar has done pretty well!" Brock complimented. Then, something pumped Dawn up! "Now I'm sure that I'll win the next Contest for the prize for sure!" Dawn exclaimed. "Yeah! Keep that up, and you'll win for sure!" Ash exclaimed. "You're right, Ash!" Dawn agreed. "You're going to have to beat me to get to that, Dawn!" Hikaru chuckled.

Dawn only blushed before sticking her tongue out at Hikaru. Everyone laughed, while enjoying the cake.

So, Sugar has returned to Abigail, while the Floaroma Pokémon Contest was coming to a near! And to be sure, Dawn is looking forward to win it, while battling Hikaru to get there, too! Stay tuned for more chapters!

To be continued...


	49. The Poffin Class!

**Chapter 49: The Poffin Class!**

It was a dark night, near a garden. A giggling trio sneaked over to the berries field, and helped themselves with some berries! They chowed down on Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, and Sitrus Berries! The ones eating were Team Rocket! "Mother natures the best in my mouth!" Jessie giggled, munching on an Oran Berry! "You gotta hand it to her! She's got more yummy berries better than life!" Meowth sighed with the taste.

"After the grub we had digested, this is like heaven!" James commented. Just then, the trio sniffed some scen't that's been coming to their way! "And now we're being treated to a yummy smell, wafting to our way!" Jessie sighed. "And I think the smell is wafting from that big building over there!" Meowth exclaimed. So, the evil trio made their way to the big house, where they didn't notice a shadow looming over them! This figure did not appreciate intruders intruding her master's home.

It leapt in the air and unleashed Magical Leaf, coming up with a strong wind! Team Rocket were clearly surprised with this uncalled Attack! "That's a Magical Leaf!" Meowth shrieked. "The hag, get your own berries!" Jessie shouted. "Towards the sky in mere seconds! Aaaaaahhh!" James screamed. The wind blew him into the sky! Jessie and Meowth were also blew along for the ride too, as they were sent towards the night sky! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed.

The figure landed back on the roof, relieved that it has gotten rid of the intruders that nearly disrupted her master's peace and home.

The next day... To the heroes...

Ash and his friends have finally arrived in Floaroma Town! "Well, this is it! This is Floaroma Town!" Hikaru stated. His left arm is still recovering from the accident with Team Rocket, but his left arm only needed a bandage wrapped up, so Hikaru was feeling fine. Of course, he didn't look fine to Monferno, who wanted to stay by his side, rather than going inside his Pokéball. "No wonder they call this town the vivid beauty of growing flowers!" Brock chuckled.

The group arrived at Floaroma Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, which is only a few days away! Dawn seemed to be really excited to be in this town, considering that this town was filled with flowers. The three boys only chuckled to see that their friend has big excitements, considering that she has another chance of winning a Contest Ribbon. The group headed towards a poster where the Floaroma Contest was going to start soon!

"Judging by your faces, I'd say this is your first time arriving in Floaroma Town!" The woman chuckled. The group turned to see a woman with a large hat on her, with her style looking elderly. "Yeah! We arrived at this town for the Contest! This town is just so beautiful!" Dawn exclaimed. "Take it easy, Dawn!" Hikaru persuaded, holding Dawn back, causing her to blush lightly. "Mon!" Monferno agreed. "Our trees and flowers are gorgeous! You never had guessed that this town was a barren wasteland!" The woman explained.

That took the group by surprise! So, the woman began her story about the history of Floaroma Town. "Everywhere you looked, the land was without beauty! And the sad, weary of many people's faces were all over at that time! Many tried to plant trees or flowers, but, nothing seemed want to grow, no matter what!" The woman started. "But, legend has it that one day, a beautiful woman climbed to the top of the hill, to give thanks for nature's great beauty! And with that, the flowers and trees looked as if it couldn't wait to burst out of the ground!" The woman continued.

The woman then finished her story which was that reason why Floaroma Town was now a beautiful town. Dawn seemed to be affected by that story. "What a beautiful story!" Dawn stated. "And beautifully told! Thank you for telling us!" Brock thanked, bowing down. "Yeah! Thank you so much!" Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn agreed, bowing their heads down as well! Monferno and Pikachu bowed down as well!

"It's not only my pleasure, but also my privilege to share a wonderful story among you young people!" The woman chuckled. The woman then said her thanks and told them to have a wonderful stay at Floaroma Town! As the woman was out of sight, Dawn noticed a poster near the Contest poster! "Hey, guys, look! They say there's going to be a Poffin cooking class today!" Dawn explained. "Poffin? What's Poffins?" Ash asked. Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped, while Dawn gasped.

"Don't tell me you don't know what Poffins are!?" Dawn shrieked. "Again, the two of them are from Kanto, so, of course they wouldn't know much." Hikaru chuckled. "Mon..." Monferno replied. Dawn only made a funny face at the two Kanto boys and smiled. That got the both of them a little ticked off. "I won't have to know id you just tell me!" Ash snapped. "Alright. Relax! Poffins are Pokémon snacks that grow from tree berries!" Dawn started.

Dawn then explained of how she always helped her mom make Poffins, saying that she is now the expert of Poffin making! Hikaru sighed with that. "Technically, you never even made real Poffins before, so you can't say you are the expert!" Hikaru sighed. Dawn flushed with that, and stuck her tongue on Hikaru, teasing him! "Well, you haven't had much experience on cooking, either!" Dawn snapped. Hikaru only snorted with that.

"I know very well how to make Poffins more than you do, Dawn." Hikaru sighed. "Oh yeah!? Why don't you prove it at the cooking class!?" Dawn challenged. "My my, does the lady ask for a challenge? Well, in that case, your challenge is accepted!" Hikaru teased. Both Ash and Brock sweat dropped as Ash said something about the same thing for PokéBlocks and Poffins!

"So, if Poffins are Pokémon snacks, that makes it the same as the Hoenn region's PokéBlocks, right?" Ash asked. "Well, it can be the same with PokéBlocks, but I've heard that Poffins are made with a different recipe!" Brock explained. "And, not only do Poffins make Pokémon super healthy, they keep and feel looking just great!" Dawn finished. "Say, how about the four of us take a Poffin cooking class to see who has the better make!?" Hikaru challenged.

"Oh? Bring it on!" Ash answered, determined to win! "I'd say yes!" Brock agreed. Dawn grew happy that the two Kanto trainers were going to make Poffins in the class, just like her!

Later, the group had arrived near a large building, next to a garden filled with flowers and berries! Ash immediately shouted out rudely to the building! "Anybody home!?" Ash called. There was no answer, to which Ash immediately sighed. "I can't believe there is nobody here!" Ash groaned. Hikaru smacked Ash on the head, irritated. "Keep it down! You're going to cause a kick out for all of us!" Hikaru snapped. "Kick out?" Ash repeated.

Ash rubbed his head and continued shouting! "Uh, hello!? I would really like to take your Poffin cooking class now, please!" Ash shouted again. POW! Hikaru again punched Ash on the head! "Ow! What was that for!?" Ash snapped. "You're going to frighten that Roserade over there!" Hikaru explained, pointing to a field of flowers! Ash grew confused until he spotted a Pokémon that looked like a bouquet! "Roserade!" The Pokémon called, frightened a bit.

"Oops. My bad!" Ash shouted, loud enough for the Roserade to hear! "Sorry about that! Just because he's loud now doesn't mean he's rude all the time!" Dawn called, making the three boys to sweat drop. Roserade still grew a bit frightened with the new visitors coming. "Lets check out that Roserade!" Ash exclaimed as he scanned the evolved Pokémon with his Pokédex!

_"Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. Roserade is the evolved form of Roselia. It lures enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer-like elegance."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "So, that's the second evolution from Budew, huh?" Hikaru asked. "I guess it is! Budew does evolve into Roselia, then to Roserade!" Ash exclaimed, grinning. Just then, a woman called out to them! "Did you say you're here for a Poffin cooking class?" A woman called.

The group looked to see a woman watering flowers! She had brown eyes, green hair, cream colored sweater, and a brown skirt! "I made you wait. I'm terribly sorry." The woman apologized. Brock again went for the woman in love! "Apologies are a waste of time! I would've happily waited until the end of time for just one fleeting, but radiant glimpse of your beauty, my blooming flower!" Brock said smoothly. The girl grew surprised and sweat dropped with this.

"Oh! Thank you! How nice!" The woman stammered. "May I ask your name?" Brock asked. "Forsythia, hello!" Forsythia answered, blushing lightly. "Forsythia, for one in the throws for such blossoming beauty, it's the perfect name!" Brock replied. "Ah! To stand in the field of flowers with you!" Brock exclaimed. "This is getting tedious..." Hikaru muttered. Just then, Croagunk jabbed Brock with a Poison Jab! "Of course... I can... Stand anywhere!" Brock groaned. It dragged Brock away with two long croaks.

Forsythia sweat dropped before guiding the other three! "Very well, then! Will the rest of you come this way?" Forsythia asked.

Later, everyone got ready for the Poffin cooking class, with Forsythia as the teacher! Roserade and Lotad gave Forsythia the cut berries in order for her to get ready for the group! "First, you put your berries in a pot of cold water! Then, you turn the heat up all the way, while stirring non-stop! It's this constant stirring that makes the Poffins flavor, you see!" Forsythia explained. She put the cut berries in a pot of water, and turned the heat up!

Forsythia then stirred the berries around, turning it into pink creamed looking mixture! "Okay! Is everybody with me so far?" Forsythia asked. "You bet!" The four trainers exclaimed. They all put on their aprons for cooking. Ash and Hikaru took off their fingerless gloves for the stirring! Monferno stayed close to Hikaru so that nothing bad happens to his friend. Dawn set up the timer for the Poffin preparation! "That's that! Good!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What are you messing with your Pokétch for?" Ash asked. "You see, Ash. If the Trainers or Coordinators want their Poffins perfectly, they need to measure the time needed!" Hikaru explained. "Y-You didn't needed to explain for me, you know!" Dawn exclaimed, blushing. "Oh... Uh... Sorry." Hikaru stammered. He concentrated on his mixture, stirring slowly! Forsythia came by and smiled. "It seems that the two of you done this before, coreect?" Forsythia asked.

"Yeah! When I was a kid, I always helped my Mom in the kitchen!" Dawn explained. "Hey! You're not the only one who helps out!" Hikaru complained."Oh... That's just great! Helping your mom..." Forsythia giggled. Brock this time bragged about on how he always helped with his family with the cooking and with his brothers and sisters! Just then, he stopped, remembering about the Poison Jab. Croagunk almost got him, that is, until Brock stopped. "I got it. Can we move onto something else?" Brock asked.

Croagunk stopped the move and croaked again. Later, everyone kept on stirring until their Poffins mixing was done! Both Hikaru and Dawn were finished! "Time!" The two of them said. They took a moment to look at each other and blushed while looking away. Monferno saw what was happening, and smirked. "Not... Another... Word, Monferno." Hikaru muttered. Monferno rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

The two of them poured their mixtures in the mold platter for the Poffins for it to cool it down! "So, once it's fully cooked down, you pour it in the mold, check!" Brock stated, writing the things down in his notebook. "Exactly!" Hikaru chuckled. Just then, the three of them heard a little spilling and burning! "You've got to stir it faster!" Forsythia called. Ash was having a bit of a trouble with stirring his Poffins!

"You mean, like this?" Ash asked, stirring faster. "No! That's too fast! You're going to spill it!" Forsythia called. "Okay then, how about this?" Ash asked, stirring a bit slower. "No! That's too slow! You're going to burn it!" Forsythia called. But, it was too late. Ash panicked, once seeing that his Poffin began to burn out! Roserade shook her head with disappointment.

Later, everyone was finished! "My Poffins are good to go!" Dawn called. "So are mine!" Hikaru called. "And so are mine!" Ash exclaimed, forgetting that his Poffins were burnt. "Alright, great! Then I guess it's gotta be snack time!" Forsythia called. With that, Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock threw out their Pokémon for them to eat their new snacks! Aipom, Luxio, Turtwig, Piplup, Eevee, Staravia, and Sudowoodo came out of their Pokéballs!

"You're gonna love these Poffins! Eat all of it, and you'll be set in order to win our Contest!" Dawn assured. Hikaru snorted with that, unsure with that. Dawn has put in the same flavor for one Pokémon, like Glameow! For him, he knew what his Pokémon liked, so he inserted different berries with different tastes and flavors for Monferno, Luxio, and Eevee! The three Pokémon tasted their snacks and enjoyed it! Their eyes glinted with light! "Tastes great, right?" Hikaru asked. The three nodded with certain!

Suddenly, all of Dawn's Pokémon began to our their tears out! "Wait! What's wrong!? It's the recipe my Mom made for her Glameow!" Dawn asked, shocked to see her Pokémon crying! Brock gave his Poffins to his Croagunk and Sudowoodo, to which they liked! Unfortunately for Ash, his Pokémon refused to eat his burnt ones as they ate some of Forsythia's Poffins, and some of Hikaru's as well! "Of course... No one would want to eat any of mine..." Ash moaned.

Ash let out a shout, startling Roserade as he began to eat one of his burnt ones! "YUCK!" Ash yelled, to which Forsythia noticed. "It's your first try! It takes a lot of practice for the Poffins to taste good!" Forsythia tried to assure. Dawn tried to let her Pokémon eat it one more time, but Pachirisu messed her around, knocking one Poffin out of the window! "Hey! I worked really hard on this!" Dawn complained.

Later, the snacks were all eaten, except Dawn and Ash's, which theirs were thrown away. Dawn grew grumpy with this. "It seems that your Pokémon didn't like your Poffins, too!" Ash teased. "Hey, she didn't know that Pokémon had different tastes on Poffins, so chew her out later!" Hikaru called. Dawn flushed, then blushed for a bit, with a sigh. Her Poffin making didn't turn out well. "Pokémon all have different tastes!" Forsythia explained. That got Dawn by a surprise! "Is that true!?" Dawn gasped.

"Of course! Just like when people have different tastes, too! It's how you feel! Same with them!" Forsythia explained. Forsythia asked what Pokémon Dawn's mom had. Dawn responded it as a Glameow, to which then Forsythia explained that Dawn should try a different approach of her Poffins! "A different approach?" Dawn repeated. "Like, make some more Poffins that are more suited for your Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu!" Hikaru explained. "Oh... I see..." Dawn sighed.

Later, Forsythia praised everyone for trying their hardest of making their first Poffins! "Why don't we all take a break and relax with a cup of tea?" Forsythia suggested. "I'm well suited for it." Hikaru sighed. Monferno agreed with his call. As both Forsythia and Roserade gave out teas, Roserade immediately hid out of the room!

So, with the Poffin class complete, the results show that Hikaru and Brock made the best Poffin for their Pokémon, with Ash and Dawn out of luck, from burnt Poffins, and the not best flavor for their Pokémon! Now, the heroes will soon discover of what a Forsythia and Roserade were like when the two of them met for the first time! How will this go? Will Dawn make the best Poffins for her Pokémon for the next Contest? Stay tuned for more!

To be continued...


	50. From Shy To Confidence!

**Chapter 50: From Shy To Confidence!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash and the others had finally arrived in Floaroma Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, with Hikaru's broken left arm recovering nice and fast. Dawn suggested to the group that they should all enter the Poffin Class in order to test their Poffin cooking skills. There, they meet Forsythia and her shy Roserade, while taking the chance to make their own Poffins!

Ash's was the zero percent favorite, since his Poffins were all burnt. Dawn's was the least favorite above Ash, since her Poffins didn't go well for the tasting buds for her Pokémon. Brock's was liked with Sudowoodo and Croagunk liking the Poffins. For Hikaru, his Poffin tasted the best for his Pokémon! Even Ash's Pokémon wanted to eat some of his Poffins, too! After the snack, everyone took a break, with Roserade still being shy as it is.

Roserade gave the last tea to Ash, before hiding out of the room! "Man! Roserade is acting like she is pretty scared of me!" Ash sighed, annoyed with the Bouquet Pokémon's shyness. "Maybe she's scared because you were acting very scary!" Dawn scolded the Pallet Town trainer. "I really am sorry. Roserade can get scared quite easily, so it spends most of the time hiding out!" Forsythia explained. "Roserade's always like this before?" Hikaru asked, curious.

"As long as I remember, even when Roserade was still a sweet little Budew!" Forsythia answered. She recalled the time when she and Roserade met when she was a bit younger, and when Roserade was a little Budew!

_Flashback_

_It was a snowy night at Floaroma Town's Pokémon Center. Young Forsythia walked in, with Nurse Joy greeting her! "Welcome back! Would you like to come with me to the examination room?" Nurse Joy asked. "Thanks!" Forsythia agreed. She was about to move, until she spotted a Budew looking at her! Once it saw that she was looking at her, the Budew shrieked, and went into hiding!_

_"I've been watching, non-stop, tending to the injuries received, when that wild Budew picked that awful fight! Thankfully, the physical wounds seemed to have all healed up, but Budew's never bonded with any of the Pokémon here!" Nurse Joy explained. She and Forsythis checked the Budew, who was hiding in a corner of the wall! "Budew, dear! Isn't it time for you to go and have some snacks with the other Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked. The Budew turned and spotted Forsythia's bouquet, filled with colorful flowers!_

_"Budew!" The Budew exclaimed, happy to see such flowers! "Really? You like these?" Forsythia asked. Budew nodded with a sweet chirp! "Hey! I know! If you like to see, I have lots and lots of flowers at my house!" Forsythia explained. That made Budew very happy as she nodded happily, wanting to see more flowers! "Would that be alright?" Forsythia asked. "Yes, of course it would! Whatever makes Budew happy!" Nurse Joy answered._

_So, Forsythia had her examination checked up at the Pokémon Center, as she took Budew out in the snow! She wrapped her red scarf around the Budew to keep her warm! "Yes, it is cold outside!" Forsythia giggled. Budew felt happy, getting to see new flowers and a warm hearted girl!_

_End Flashback_

"Budew loved caring for the flowers. And before I know it, Budew evolved into Roselia! And finally, into my beautiful Roserade!" Forsythia explained. The group was amazed to hear such memories and stories about her and Roserade! "Now, Roserade and I have made quite a team!" Forsythia explained. Out the room, Roserade blushed with Lotad smirking at her! Suddenly, there was a shake in the house!

"Hey! What was that!?" Ash snapped, opening the window. Outside, there was a giant machine that was sucking up all the berries and plants in the garden! Forsythia was very shocked, and upset that all her bloomed and grown berries and flowers were being crushed and take way by some thieves! "Stop it!" Forsythia pleaded. "Knock it off!" Ash called. Then, the machine stopped, revealing the familiar evil trio!

"Is that... A voice... That I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Creating utter chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Come on! Those berries aren't yours, and you know it!" Ash snapped. "So, get out, now!" Dawn demanded. "Twerp, your words are never spoken! We're going to make some fast fortune selying Poffins, and not you!" Jessie laughed. She and Meowth made funny faces to the group and Forsythia, taunting them! "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called. "Monferno, use Fire Spin!" Hikaru shouted. Both Pokémon shot their attacks to the machine!

Team Rocket his inside, only to come out and show the group that no damage was taken! "Hee hee hee hee hee! I know you're more shocked than we are!" Meowth cackled. "Now, it's Dustox's turn to do the attacking honors!" Jessie giggled. The Poison Moth Pokémon appeared, preparing for battle! "You too, Carnivine!" James called. Again, like always, Carnivine bit onto James' head once it came out! James gasped as he also sent out Cacnea!

Like Carnivine, Cacnea embraced James, but its arms were spiky, causing James to flinch! "Can't you see that there's not enough to go around!?" James snapped. "Dustox, use Poison Sting!" Jessie called. Dustox shot poison needles at the group! "Croagunk! Poison Sting on the Poison Sting!" Brock called. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon shot its needles, destroying the other Poison Sting Attack!

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. "Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. "Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. The three small Pokémon unleashed their attacks at Team Rocket! "Carnivine, use Bullet Seed! Cacnea, you use Pin Missile!" James called. Both Grass Types caused the two move to collide and explode! There was a big war between Team Rocket's Pokémon, against the heroes' Pokémon! It was Eevee, Luxio, Turtwig, Aipom, Piplup, Buneary, and Croagunk against Carnivine, Dustox, and Cacnea!

Behind the heroes, Roserade looks as the battle continues! Roserade then made its decision and ran back to the house, without everyone noticing, except maybe Lotad, that is. Roserade went into Forsythia's room, and found the red scarf inside the drawer! It was the same scarf that Forsythia gave her as a Budew! Roserade wrapped it around her head, looking herself like a ninja!

Back at the battle, the heroes kept fighting the evil trio! "Aipom, use Swift, let's go!" Ash yelled. Aipom unleashed the Swift Attack! "Luxio, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Orbs flew to Team Rocket, along with Swift! "Oh, Wobbuffet!" Jessie giggled. The Patient Pokémon went in front of Team Rocket, and deflected all the Swift and Hidden Power attack! "Buneary, use Ice Beam, quick!" Dawn shouted, "Quick, Cacnea! Use Sandstorm!" James called.

Sandstorm blew the Ice Beam away, blinding everyone by the strong wind! "Well, this turned out very nice!" Jessie giggled. "Our Berry catchers are very plumbed!" James sneered. "Why don't we act like a tree Berry, and leave?" Jessie giggled. "Whatever you say!" Meowth agreed. The robot began to move away from the nearly crushed garden! "They're getting away!" Ash gasped. Just then, a Magical Leaf blew through the evil trio!

Team Rocket screamed as they were attacked by the Grass Type move! "Who is that masked man!?" Jessie snapped. "Wait a moment. That's not the masked man!" James stated. "It's the Pokémon with the Magical Leaf meister!" Meowth exclaimed. Forsythia knew who was behind the mask! "That's Roserade?" Forsythia asked. "Lotad, Lotad!" Lotad cheered. Just then, Forsythia noticed the scarf wrapped around Roserade's face!

"I know that scarf!" Forsythia gasped. She remembered the time when she gave her warm scarf for Roserade when it was a Budew! Roserade glared at the evil trio, pointing at them! "If we don't want that flower bully to picking our roots, then we'd better slam out of here, and quick!" Meowth translated, angered with the Roserade! "Roserade!" Roserade snapped, glaring at the Team Rocket again! "Oh yeah!? As long as I'm kicking, no ninja nut job is going to bully me!" Meowth snapped.

Ash grew very excited about this! "Your Roserade is awesome!" Ash complimented. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Lotad! Lotad!" Lotad exclaimed. Meowth grew shocked and angry when he heard Lotad's words! "What!? Who put that Roserade in charge!?" Meowth snapped. Lotad explained of what Roserade does to thieves and intruders! "You know, there's a Team Rocket rule of beating up bad guys!" Meowth snapped.

"Lotad Lotad!" Lotad continued. "Yeah!? And Pokémon who loves the fruit gets the berry boot!?" Meowth snapped. "Lotad Lotad!" Lotad finished. "So, Roserade protects this orchard from mugs like me!?" Meowth growled. "These berries are better than any others! And these flowers are more beautiful, too! And it's all because of Roserade!" Forsythia exclaimed. She was touched by Roserade's bravery for the flowers and the garden protection!

Jessie grew annoyed and turned to Meowth! "She makes me sick, so do something!" Jessie demanded. "Just one of Roserade's Magical Leaf is one too many!" James snapped. "Tell me something that I don't know." Meowth groaned. "But, how was Roserade so brave and forceful?" Hikaru asked, staring at the masked Roserade! "Lotad Lotad!" Lotad explained. "Lotad says that as soon as Roserade puts on that scarf, it's superhero time! Get it?" Meowth translated.

Then, Team Rocket made a smug looking face! "Course we will!" Team Rocket sneered. "Well, we're gonna help Roserade! Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. "Monferno! Use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Both Pikachu and Monferno slammed into the robot with their physical moves! Team Rocket screamed as they began to topple, but they got back into balance! Meowth had enough with this! "Time for some baby baskets!" Meowth snapped. He pressed on the remote, sending five baskets to imprison everyone!

The five baskets caught Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock, with their Pokémon, but Lotad saved Forsythia by pushing her out of the basket's way! Roserade turned back with surprise! "Quick, Dustox! While they're out of the way, use Gust!" Jessie called. The Poison Moth Pokémon blew strong wind at Roserade, only for her to brace herself, and she jumped out of the roof, landing on the ground! But, that became a trap!

Meowth grabbed the scarf of Roserade and began to pull! Roserade resisted the pull, trying to get the scarf back! "Ha! We know that without that scarf, you're but a schlump!" Meowth snapped, pulling. Roserade refused to let go of her scarf and kept pulling! "I know that you superhero types have always some kind of weakness in you so you can be just nothing!" Meowth snapped, pulling harder! Roserade kept pulling on her side!

"Give it up!" Meowth demanded. "Rose!" Roserade snapped, pulling harder! "Loser!" Meowth taunted. "Rose!" Roserade growled, refusing to let go! After for a while, Jessie and James started to get really annoyed! "Oh, come on! Why is it such a wart!?" Jessie shrieked. "Now! Mime Jr., Tickle!" James called. Mime Jr. ran her way and began to tickle the Bouquet Pokémon! Roserade tried to resist, but it was too much!

Roserade was forced to let go! "You're mine!" Meowth yelled. The scarf was off! Roserade fainted on the ground, too afraid and weak to move! "Roserade, no!" Forsythia gasped. Meowth and Mime Jr. laughed at the fallen Roserade as they made their way back to the machine! "Yeah! Now that the Roserade's scarf is gone, we are enemy less!" Meowth laughed. "It's been very interesting, but, time to bug, bye!" Jessie giggled. A machine arm went and grabbed Roserade!

"But, what good is a scarf without a superhero?" Jessie laughed. Forsythia refused to let this go. She went in front of the machine's way! "Forsythia, quick! Look out!" Brock called. "Alright! Give back Roserade right now!" Forsythia demanded. "Well well! Aren't we brave! What are you going to back that bark?" Jessie laughed. "Roserade, please! You don't need any scarf!" Forsythia called. Roserade weakly woke up to see Forsythia! "You're just as powerful without it!" Forsythia exclaimed.

Roserade groaned as it couldn't move at all! "You've worked so hard protecting this orchard! You can't just give up now! You can't give up on me, either!" Forsythia called. The last response gave Roserade the meaning to get her strength back and to fight back! The Bouquet Pokémon broke the machine arm and used Petal Dance! It destoyed the left front wheel of the machine and the five little basktes imprisoning the four heroes!

As the heroes were freed, they ran to Forsythia and Roserade. They all nodded to each other and smiled. "Go get them, Piplup! Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. "Croagunk, use Poison Sting!" Brock called. Both Piplup and Croagunk shot their attacks, damaging the robot severely! "Pikachu! Iron Tail, now!" Ash called. "Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Hikaru shouted. The two Pokémon attacked, destroying the basket carrying all the stolen berries! Forsythia saw her chance!

"Quick, Roserade! Use Petal Dance!" Forsythia called. Roserade shot the pink, sharp petals at the robot, causing it to explode! Team Rocket once again were sent blasting off into the air! "One blast off is a pain... But two?" Team Rocket groaned. They were all silent, except Wobbuffet when they reached the sky! They disappeared out of sight! "Roserade! You were great!" Forsythia complimented. "Roserade!" Roserade thanked.

The group looked around that the damage that have been caused. "Talk about an overwhelming victory!" Brock chuckled, looking around. Roserade took a deep breath and shot a move into the sun! Sunlight sparkled down everywhere! "Whoa! What move was that!?" Dawn asked. "This is Roserade's move, Sunny Day!" Hikaru answered, clearly surprised as well. "Monferno!" Monferno agreed, amazed with the light. Roserade nodded to Lotad, who sprayed Water Gun towards the soil!

"Now! Watch this!" Forsythia exclaimed. Everyone gathered around, seeing the new plants starting to grow! A rainbow glowed over the new plants! "It's just like the legend of Floaroma Town!" Dawn exclaimed. She then held onto Hikaru's right arm. Hikaru grew startled and blushed lightly. "Isn't this a miracle, Hikaru?" Dawn asked, putting her head on his shoulder. "I guess it is." Hikaru chuckled.

**That evening...**

"Come and get it!" Dawn called. She placed a new bowl of Poffins in front of her Pokémon. "You're going to love this!" Dawn exclaimed. Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu grew very reluctant, remembering the first Poffins didn't taste well for them. Both Buneary and Pachirisu turned to Piplup, telling it to try the Poffinfirst! Piplup immediately refused. They all sighed, realizing that they had no choice. They all ate one Poffin. A moment later, they all liked it with a cry!

With that, Dawn made a cheer for herself, for making the Poffins as a success this time! "Hey, Dawn! Guess you were right!" Ash exclaimed. "Nice work, Dawn." Hikaru complimented. "Thanks, Hikaru." Dawn replied, blushing. Dawn thanked also to Forsythia and Roserade, saying that she learned that Roserade is a beautiful Pokémon. Dawn says that she'll get a beautiful Pokémon as well to win the Contest. Forsythia smiled and gave her a good luck to her!

With that, after the cooking class was over, Forsythia offered some tea again, to which the group accepted.

So, with Dawn and Hikaru mastering the recipes for their Poffins for their Pokémon, they are both even more determined to win the Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest! Stay tuned for more events coming up!

To be continued...

**Changes:**

**Hikaru's Team**

**Monferno (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio (F): (Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Bite)**

**Eevee (F): (Shadow Ball, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Double Team)**


	51. The Childhood Friend!

**Chapter 51: The Childhood Friend**

Near the Floaroma Town Pokémon Center, Pikachu was using Thunderbolt to create yellow sparkling lights! Dawn and Pachirisu watched as Pikachu showed off his combination to the EleSquirrel Pokémon! "Awesome, like always!" Dawn complimented. "Pachirisu, try storing up electric energy just like that!" Dawn asked. Pachirisu nodded and began to store up her won electricity! Ash grew impressed with Pachirisu!

"Yeah! Just like that! Storing up electricity like that is great when it comes out of your cheeks!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Brock took a look at Hikaru, who only gave a sigh. "What's wrong?" Brock asked. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing." Hikaru answered. Hikaru's left arm fully recovered after resting for a few hours yesterday. "Mon?" The Playful Pokémon asked, rubbing his paw against Hikaru's left cheek, making him smile. "I'm okay, buddy. Really!" Hikaru chuckled.

That answer made Monferno glad and happy at the same time! The two trainers looked back at where Pachirisu shot up Discharge in the air, just like the style that Pikachu just did!

Tomorrow was the day of the Floaroma Town's Pokémon Contest, giving either Hikaru or Dawn a chance to win! Hikaru planned to use Eevee and Luxio, saving Monferno for the Eterna Gym! For Dawn, she wanted to enter the performance round with Pachirisu, while battling in the second round with Piplup! Pachirisu jumped in the air with joy of succeeding her new combination!

"Thanks for the help, Pikachu! Thanks to you, I'm sure we'll get a Ribbon for sure!" Dawn exclaimed. "Nice going, coach!" Ash complimented. Pikachu laughed nervously whole rubbing his head. "Nice combination, Dawn." Hikaru complimented silently. "Those kinds of things can make all the difference in a Pokémon Contest!" Brock explained. "Yep!" Dawn agreed. Just then, Dawn turned to look at Pachirisu, whose eyes glowed like diamonds, as if wanted something!

"I know what you want. Poffins!" Dawn giggled. The Poffins made Pachirisu excited, for she wanted to eat one. She handed the pink snack to the EleSquirrel Pokémon! "You deserve this for working hard!" Dawn exclaimed. Pachirisu beamed as it took the Poffin and began to eat onto it! "Want one too, Piplup?" Dawn asked. Piplup nodded, so Dawn handed one to her Water Type! "Here you go!" Dawn giggled. "Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed, happy to have a Poffin!

"Man! You made a quick work of that!" Ash joked, grinning. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "I'll tell you, you've got the perfect recipe going!" Brock exclaimed. "Yeah! Thanks to Forsythia's help, that is!" Dawn explained. Just then, the four trainers heard pleading, this time from both Pachirisu and Piplup! They wanted another Poffin! "What? You still want some more? Well, not until we do some more practicing!" Dawn explained.

The rejection caused for the two Pokémon to beg again for some more Poffins! "I said no!" Dawn replied. Again, Piplup and Pachirisu begged! "I said no!" Dawn scolded. This time, Pachirisu got ticked off and used Discharge! Pikachu managed to see it coming and got out of the way quick. The Electric Type move had shocked everyone! Pikachu sighed with disappointment for the EleSquirrel Pokémon and used Thunderbolt!

The Thunderbolt knocked Pachirisu out causing her to faint! Once the Discharge was finished, everyone, including Hikaru and Monferno groaned, with the four trainer's hair sticking up by the electricity! Pikachu went over to check the trainers. Dawn took a look at her hair and shrieked. "Oh... Not my hair again!" Dawn groaned. Her smooth blue hair was in a mess again! "Hey! Dee-Dee! Hikaru!" A voice called out. "Dee-Dee?" Dawn repeated. "Dee-Dee?" Hikaru repeated.

Ash and Brock looked confused to which both Hikaru and Dawn stood quickly up, recognizing the voice! "Only one person could know that name!" Dawn gasped. "That's right! Good to see you, you two!" A boy smirked. The boy had maroon hair, black eyes. He wore a green shirt with a white stripe in between, and he wore green sneakers, and light brown pants! "Kenny!?" Both Hikaru and Dawn gasped.

"And loving the double duo!" Kenny smirked. "Uh... Anyone can have a bad hair day!" Dawn tried to explain, while smoothing her hair. "Ugh... This is such a humiliation. To meet up like this from the start." Hikaru groaned, smokething his hair back to the spiky hair self. "Dee-Dee, huh?" Ash asked, curious. "Yeah..." Brock agreed. "What do you know! Dee-Dee has got herself a Pikachu! She's all grown up!" Kenny snickered. Dawn was about to protest, when Hikaru stopped her!

"Kenny, that's enough. Enough about the Dee-Dee part already! Further, this Pikachu doesn't belong to her! It belongs to that trainer!" Hikaru snapped. He pointed to where Ash was standing! Dawn blushed with Hikaru defending her! "My name's Ash!" Ash explained. "And I'm Brock! Nice to meet you!" Brock explained. "Nice to meet you, too!" Kenny exclaimed. "You see, we've been traveling together for a few days!" Dawn explained. That took Kenny by a surprise! "What, with them?" Kenny asked.

Later, the five trainers were near the Pokémon Center, having an orange juice for themselves! Dawn and Hikaru explained to Ash and Brock about Kenny. "You see, Kenny left on his journey from Twinleaf Town before we did!" Dawn explained. "We've known each other in nursery school, and we used to play a lot!" Hikaru explained. "That reminds me... What was the Pokémon that you picked for your starter?" Hikaru asked.

"I'll show you!" Kenny chuckled. Kenny took out a Pokéball and threw it to the air! "Come on out and meet everybody!" Kenny called. The ball opened, revealing a Penguin Pokémon that was bigger than Piplup, but it was bigger! "Prinplup!" The Pokémom exclaimed. "Wow! A Prinplup!" Dawn gasped. "That meant that Piplup was your choice." Hikaru replied, checking Prinplup in his Pokédex.

_"Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon, and the evolved form of Piplup. One blow from its wings is strong enough to knock down trees."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. Piplup went over to greet Prinplup, only to get knocked down by Prinplup's fin! "Hey! What was that for?" Dawn snapped. "Uh... Sorry. But sometimes, Prinplup gets a little freaked out if anyone gets in his space. I'm the only one that Prinplup doesn't have a problem with." Kenny explained.

Piplup glared at the evolved Penguin Pokémon, showing that he was tough! Prinplup didn't feel impressed as it glared at Piplup even more! Piplup showed his toughness even more! "They're acting just like rivals!" Ash chuckled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "*sigh* So much for a simple greeting." Hikaru sighed. "Ferno." Monferno replied. "Why can't they just get along?" Dawn groaned. "Remember! They're both Penguin Pokémon! Originally, Prinplup doesn't get along with the others." Brock explained.

"You don't say." Hikaru muttered. "Hey, I saw you both use Piplup and a Shinx in the Jublife City's Pokémon Contest! And Dawn, were you trying to copy me?" Kenny asked. "I would never copy you! Piplup and I were meant toget her, while Luxio and Hikaru were meant for each other! Isn't that right, sweetie?" Dawn explained. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "Did you have to say that? You're making me embarrassed!" Hikaru groaned, blushing. "Ohh! So Shinx has evolved!? Let's see it, then!" Kenny exclaimed. "Fine... Luxio, come out and say hello!" Hikaru called.

He sent out Luxio, who faced Kenny staring at her! Luxio growled at Kenny before walking to Hikaru and sitting next to him! "That's so cool! And... What's with the cold look?" Kenny smirked. "None of your business." Hikaru snapped, startling Kenny. "Ouch..." Kenny muttered. "Hey, we're you in the Jublife Contest, too? We're you competing in it or just watching in it?" Dawn asked. "Uh, hello? My match was on TV, so why weren't the two of you watching?" Kenny asked, frowning.

"Guess we were... Busy!" Dawn stammered, apologizing. "Well, I don't see you as a Coordinator at all." Hikaru replied, sighing. Kenny rubbed the back of his head and smiled a little. "Uh... Well, like you, Hikaru, I've made it to the finals!" Jenny explained. With that, Dawn was amazed. "Wow! You did!? Amazing!" Dawn gasped. "It was the Contest right before Jublife City! I thought I had my first ribbon, but it was against an opponent so powerful, I didn't have a chance!" Kenny explained.

"She had a Glameow and her name was Zoey!" Kenny explained. He turned to Hikaru and grinned. "I saw you beat Zoey at the Jublife Contest finals! It was so amazing to see you win in your first try!" Kenny explained. "Well, it was thanks to the training my team had. Not just for the Contest, but for the Oreburgh Gym as well." Hikaru explained. He took out his Badge Case and showed the Coal Badge to Kenny! "Whoa..." Kenny replied, amazed.

"Well, Zoey said to us that she had one ribbon, so she must've won that ribbon from you!" Dawn explained. "I think Zoey was very strong!" Ash explained. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Hey, if you haven't noticed, you haven't battled her, I did. Geez..." Hikaru groaned. "Ash, are you competing here?" Kenny asked. "No, not this time. You see, Ash is aiming to win the Sinnoh League! Brock is a Pokémon Breeder!" Dawn explained.

Kenny grew surprised and confused. "But, you were at Jublife..." Kenny replied. "I had some fun with Contests, while doing Gym battles are my thing!" Ash exclaimed. "So, you hooked up in Jublife?" Kenny asked. "Not quite. We met after Dawn and I saved Ash's Pikachu for him, and later, we watched Ash battle in the Oreburgh Gym twice, seeing him win in the second attempt!" Hikaru explained. Kenny took a moment to look at Ash, before Ash asked.

"What's up?" Ash asked. "Nothing. You see, I'm sure you guys got your own stories, but they don't hold a candle to mine!" Kenny chuckled. Immediately, Dawn and Hikaru twitched with Kenny's grin! "You wouldn't dare!" Dawn snapped. "Don't bring this up, Ken." Hikaru growled. Kenny ignored the two trainers and faced Ash! "When it comes to stories, I've got tons of them!" Kenny smirked. "Like what?" Ash asked.

"Hey, we're all ears!" Brock replied. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "Ken, are you really going to do this!?" Hikaru snapped. "Hey! They'll love it! One time, when Dawn's mom made her take a haircut that she couldn't stand! So, she tried to cut it herself! You never know how it turned out! She looked just like a Chimchar!" Kenny giggled. "A Chimchar!?" Ash and Brock repeated, with Pikachu and Piplup following through.

The two boys and Pokémon pictured Dawn's hairstyle, looking like a Chimchar, which they began to resist, not trying to laugh! Hikaru sighed with annoyance as he cracked his knuckles. Monferno felt very insulted with Kenny's words, as he snapped back at Kenny, who raised his hands high with an apology. Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup couldn't resist it anymore and they all laughed! POW! SMACK! WHACK! POW! The laughing maniacs immediately stopped, with Hikaru punching on their heads, giving them a big bump on their head!

"Would you four grow up already!? That happened way back in nursery school!" Dawn snapped. But, Kenny ignored Dawn and kept the story going! "Oh yeah! How about the play we all did at the same time?" Kenny snickered. The flashback showed a play going in the nursery school, with Young Hikaru dressed in a Buizel costume, and with Young Dawn dressed in a Slowpoke costume! She let out a big sneeze, which she lost balance! She tried to save herself with the banners, but fell along with it!

The Young Dawn on the flashback began to cry, with Young Hikaru comforting her, patting on her shoulder. "What a sneeze! What a riot!" Kenny laughed. That caused the four previous laughters to try to resist laughing again! Both Hikaru and Dawn gave the death glares, but that didn't stop them from laughing! Hikaru sighed and brought out his fists again! WHACK! WHAM! SMACK! POW!

Once again, the four boys got bigger bumps on their head! Dawn blushed at Hikaru and said thanks while glaring at the four laughing boys! "Oh great! Laugh at a little girl all if you want!" Dawn snapped. Kenny kept on the story! "And one time, there was a time when Dawn- OW!" Kenny yelped when Hikaru punched his head! "One more word about her humiliating moments, and pow! Fainted in one shot!" Hikaru threatened, causing Kenny to sweat drop!

"Okay okay! This time then... It has to be you!" Kenny smirked. Hikaru immediately widen his eyes. "Y-You moron! Don't you dare talk about that 'accident'!" Hikaru growled. "What accident?" Ash asked. "Well, during second grade, both Hikaru and Dawn were assigned to sit together as partners for some game! Then, one of Dawn's chair leg broke, causing her to fall and make her kiss Hikaru on the lips! They looked like a cute, little couple!" Kenny snickered.

Ash and Brock pictured Dawn and Hikaru together making a full kiss with each other! The four Pokémon again, with Monferno began to laugh again! Hikaru raised his fist, but not towards the others, but at Kenny instead! POW! Kenny got a big bump on his head, causing him to groan with dizziness! "That is enough! If you honestly think that we're the same Hikaru and Dawn you know, then you're out of your mind!" Hikaru snapped.

"Right! I could show you a real Pokémon battle!" Dawn snapped. Kenny regained his balance and focus before turning to Ash! "What I want to do is to battle against that Pikachu!" Kenny explained. "What, with me?" Ash asked. "Pika?" Pikachu asked. "Did you hesr what I said or not!?" Dawn snapped. "Lup!" Piplup snapped. "Look, all I want to do is to make Prinplup stronger, so I want to battle someone with a real deal!" Kenny explained. "Prinplup!" Prinplup agreed.

"Geez... You started your journey first, but you're acting like a toddler!" Hikaru snorted. "C'mon, Hikaru! He challenged me and I accept!" Ash stated. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

So, everyone headed toward the battlefield for Ash and Kenny's battle! "Let's keep it simple! One on one!" Kenny stated. "Right!. Ash agreed. Brock, Hikaru, and Dawn watched from the sidelines! "An Electric Type like Pikachu should have the advantage over Water Types like Prinplup!" Dawn exclaimed. "We'll see. We'll see. Whatever happens, it should be a real eye opener! That Prinplup looks confident!" Brock stated.

**Kenny: Prinplup VS Ash: Pikachu**

"Okay, Ash! You could take the first move!" Kenny called. "Then you could get a good look at my Pikachu's awesome Thunderbolt!" Ash grinned. Pikachu unleashed the Electric Type move towards the evolved Penguin Pokémon! "Metal Claw!" Kenny sneered. Prinplup's claws glowed with metal! It blocked the Thunderbolt without a single damage! "No way!" Ash gasped. "Prinplup absorbed the Thunderbolt Attack!" Dawn gasped.

Prinplup nullified the move, startling Ash and Pikachu! "Prinplup sent the Thunderbolt right back!" Ash gasped. Even the others in the sideline grew surprised! "But how!? Prinplup didn't take any damage at all!" Hikaru gasped. "Metal Claw is a Steel Type move, and if it's really powerful, then it could be used to defend against an Electric Type move!" Brock explained.

"And to think, that Thunderbolt made Pikachu famous!" Brock muttered, frowning. "That Prinplup is so strong! I can see now why Kenny made it to the final round!" Dawn exclaimed. "Don't call this over just yet. I'm sure that both Ash and Kenny are getting started with this battle!" Hikaru assured. He glared down where Prinplup was standing! A Water Type that could take no damage from a Thunderbolt. This was a surprise for Hikaru.

And so, the heroes meet Kenny, Hikaru and Dawn's childhood friend, while training for the Floaroma Town's Pokémon Contest! Right now, Ash is battling Kenny with his Pikachu against Kenny's Prinplup! How can Ash be able to win in the situation like this? Stay tuned for more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio (F): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Spark, Bite)**

**Eevee (F): (Shadow Ball, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Double Team)**

Pokémon Quiz!

**I am a Water Type, thin and big, and evolved form, with the ability to calm people and Pokémon down. I come from ugly to beauty! Who am I?**


	52. Whirlpool To Wash!

**Chapter 52: Whirlpool To Wash!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and Pachirisu were training for the Pokémon Contest that was being held in Floaroma Town! Pachirisu made great combos, earning her and Piplup a Poffin. But, when refused to be given any more, Pachirisu shocked everyone with Discharge, with Kenny meeting them! Kenny explained of how he started his journey as a Coordinator, and was amazed with Hikaru's victory in the Jublife Contest, and in the Oreburgh Gym battle!

Kenny explained the embarrassing moments that Dawn and Hikaru had when they were still young. Basically, that snapped Hikaru out as he grew angered to Kenny, saying that the embarrassing moments were over to them. Dawn challenged Kenny to a Pokémon battle, only to be ignored when Kenny challenged Ash and Pikachu to a battle! The battle started with Pikachu using Thunderbolt, and with Prinplup nullifying it! How will the battle go as it continues?

**Kenny: Prinplup VS Ash: Pikachu**

"Now, it's our turn! Prinplup, Drill Peck!" Kenny called. Prinplup charged at Pikachu! It leapt towards the air, preparing the strong Flying Type move! "Heads up, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and got ready for the Attack! Prinplup dove down at Pikachu, which Pikachu jumped towards it! "Spin, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu spun and dodged Prinplup's Drill Peck Attack! Both Kenny and Prinplup grew startled with the dodge!

"No way!" Kenny gasped. "There's that move again!" Dawn exclaimed. "Now, use Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu slammed the Steel Type move towards Prinplup, sending him to the ground! Prinplup grunted in pain as it began to fall! "Prinplup, Bubblebeam, now!" Kenny called. Prinplup opened his eyes and shot Bubblebeam toward the ground! It bounced on the stacked Bubblebeams and regained its balance, after landing on the ground!

"Prinplup! Way to go!" Kenny called. Prinplup grinned as it faced Pikachu again! "Good stuff, Kenny! But, we're not done yet!" Ash grinned. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. At the sidelines, both Hikaru and Dawn grew surprised! "What a way to use Bubblebeam!" Dawn gasped. "Didn't think that could happen." Hikaru replied. "Mon..." Monferno replied. "Pip!" Piplup agreed.

"Using moves in a unique way is a perfect combination for a Contest Coordinator!" Brock explained. "Here goes! Pikachu, use Iron Tail, again!" Ash called. "Intercept with Metal Claw!" Kenny called. Pikachu charged at the Water Type and attacked with Iron Tail, only for it to be blocked! Prinplup sent Pikachu back and prepared for another Attack! Just then, all of a sudden, Haze filled the battlefield! "Whoa! What the!?" Ash gasped.

Haze blocked everyone's sight and made it harder for them to breath! They all coughed, trying to figure out who blocked the sight! "Agh! Where did this stuff come from!?" Kenny coughed, trying to see. "Staravia! Come on out and use Whirlwind!" Ash called. The evolved Starling Pokémon appeared and blew away the Haze! It cleared everyone's sight! As the haze cleared, they witnessed Prinplup captured by Seviper in a Wrap Attack, with James, Meowth, and the other evil Pokémon!

James was about to kidnap Prinplup into a sack, until the heroes and Kenny noticed them! "Team Rocket!?" Ash snapped. "Don't blame us, if you were hasty enough to draw away that hasty Haze!" James complained. "You morons! You never quit, do you!?" Hikaru shouted. "I don't know who you are, but let go of Prinplup now!" Kenny demanded. Just then, Dawn and Brock noticed that one of the members were missing!

"Hey! Where's Jessie?" Brock asked. "Getting her nails done if you don't mind!" James answered. "Nails done!?" Dawn repeated, confused. "Prinplup! With your power, you can get out of that hold!" Kenny called. Prinplup attempted to try, but Seviper tightened his wrap and gave Prinplup a hard time breathing! "Sorry to spoil your twerp party, but Dustox's Poison Sting sucked the breathing out of Prinplup's heart!" Meowth cackled.

Dustox taunted the heroes with a nasty face! "Argh! That's why you guys are such idiots and stupid!" Hikaru snapped. "What!? Don't worry, Prinplup! I'll get you out of there!" Kenny called, running for Prinplup! "Not of they have anything to say about it!" James sneered. He threw two Pokéballs, revealing them to be Cacnea and Carnivine! As always, they went into James, causing him to shriek! "Cacnea, Pin Missile! Carnivine, Bullet Seed! I think... I'm taking a nap!" James moaned.

The two Grass Types attacked Kenny with Bullet Seed and Pin Missile! Ash dove into Kenny, pushing him out of the way! "Look out!" Ash called. The two moves missed and exploded on the field! "Are you okay?" Ash asked. "Kenny?" Dawn asked. "Yeah... I'm fine. Who are those guys?" Kenny asked. "Idiots who are bad, attempting to steal Pokémon." Hikaru answered, helping Kenny up. The first word Hikaru said ticked James and Meowth off!

"Watch your mouth, twerp! For your information, we are the greatest, and the smartest Team Rocket in the galaxy!" James argued. "Explain why then, you always fail and lose against us?" Hikaru demanded. "That's enough! We are always good at bad!" James snapped. "Let's just get 'em!" Meowth said impatiently. "Right! One step closer, and Prinplup gets hurt!" James taunted. Seviper aimed a Poison Tail, and strangled Prinplup even harder!

Piplup, Pikachu, and Monferno got ready to face Team Rocket! Monferno and Pikachu prepared to use Fire Spin and Thunderbolt! "Pikachu, Monferno, wait!" Ash called. The two Pokémon stopped and looked up at Ash! "You can't use Thunderbolt and Fire Spin! It could really hurt Prinplup!" Ash explained. "Yeah... Prinplup used Metal Claw to dodge Thunderbolt, but not this time." Brock replied. The three Pokémon nodded as they called back the Attack.

"Now, don't move!" James snickered. "It's time for us to be sliding out of here!" Meowth cackled. The heroes couldn't move with Prinplup being strangled. Finally, Hikaru lost it and stepped forward. "I'm not going to lose to you idiots, without a fight!" Hikaru snapped. Everyone grew surprised at Hikaru! "H-Hikaru!?" Dawn gasped. "Didn't you hear what we said? One move, and Prinplup is done for!" Meowth threatened. Seviper's Poison Tail grew close to Prinplup's cheek!

Kenny gasped with this and held onto Hikaru! "Just... Just listen to them for once! It's... for Prinplup's safety!" Kenny pleaded. Hikaru wasn't impressed as he elbowed Kenny and pushed him out of the way! Ash and the others, including Monferno grew startled with this! "This is why you lost to Zoey. You were weak. You couldn't even think of what sacrifice you have to make. That's why." Hikaru snorted. Kenny's eyes widen as Hikaru took more steps forward!

Meowrh and James started to panic even more! "I think it's time to go for broke!" James suggested. "Yeah! Now then! It's time for you dunb twerps to blast off now!" Meowth cackled. Dustox, Cacnea, and Carnivine all attacked the heroes and Kenny with Psybeam, Pin Missile, and Bullet Seed! Piplup then went in front of everybody, facing the attacks! "No! Piplup!" Dawn called.

Suddenly, Piplup began to glow with a blue light! "What's that?" Ash asked. "That looks just like Bide!" Dawn exclaimed. "No. It's different, Dawn. This is... A new move!" Hikaru explained. The three attacks attacked Piplup, but the new move protected him! "Piplup, what is it?" Dawn asked. James, Meowth, and the rest of the Pokémon, except Prinplup began to panic! "I hate twerp tricks!" Meowth panicked. "You think it's a new move?" Ash asked. "It sure is." Hikaru answered.

"It's Whirlpool! It traps the opponent and causes damage to the opponent over and over!" Kenny answered. "Whirlpool! That sounds like just what we need! Alright, Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" Dawn called. Piplup launched the new move towards Team Rocket! They all yelled as they were being washed away! A new source of energy came and poured into Prinplup! Prinplup began to glow inside! "Now what's happening to Prinplup?" Kenny asked.

"Piplup Piplup!" Piplup called to Prinplup. The evolved Penguin Pokémon grunted, then opened his eyes and got out of Seviper's Wrap Attack! Team Rocket groaned as they were dizzy from the new move! "Hey, look! Prinplup looks just fine!" Ash exclaimed. "It must be that the intense energy from Piplup's Whirlpool are adding to Prinplup's power!" Brock guessed. Piplup walked over to Prinplup and took out his fin!

Prinplup grinned and took Piplup's fin, and shook! To Team Rocket, they planned to escape on a peaceful way. "We need to escape silently." James replied. "We're blasting off for sure." Meowth replied. "Not so fast!" Dawn snapped. Team Rocket gasped and shook as they turned to see Kenny, Dawn, Piplup, and Prinplup glaring at them! "You're not getting away that easy!" Dawn snapped.

"That's an understatement!" Kenny stated. Team Rocket screamed as they braced themselves for the two incoming attacks! "Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn and Kenny called. The two Penguin Pokémon attacked with their Water Type moves and blasted the evil group to the sky high! "At least Jessie will have nice nails!" James stated. "Wish I can say the same for you!" Meowth snapped. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. The Team Rocket went out of sight.

"Piplup! That was awesome!" Ash complimented. The trainers walked over to the two Penguin Pokémon. Dawn smiled and praised Piplup! "Learning a new move before the Contest is just great!" Dawn complimented. "And thanks to you, Prinplup is now safe!" Kenny thanked. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. Suddenly, Pipup fell on his back, gaining a new bump on his head! "Piplup! Are you hurt?" Brock asked. "No need to worry. Right?" Dawn asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Piplup, I can't wait to see you compete in the Contest! You're just gonna do great!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Piplup laughed sheepishly while rubbing his blue head! Hikaru sighed, feeling relieved and glad that everything is okay now. Monferno leapt onto Hikaru's shoulder and smiled at his trainer.

**That night...**

At the Floaroma Town's Pokémon Center, Prinplup was back to full health! Everyone ran to Prinplup, checking on him! "Prinplup!" Kenny exclaimed. "Prinplup!" Prinplup grinned, smiling at his trainer. "Prinplup is just feeling fine now! You two will be set for the Contest tomorrow!" Nurse Joy explained. "Thank you!" Kenny thanked. "Wow! That's a relief! Good for you!" Dawn exclaimed. "Well, that means we are all prepared for the Floaroama Contest tomorrow." Hikaru smirked.

"Well, Dawn! Hikaru! You better just watch out, cause me and Prinplup are the ones winning the Contest Ribbon tomorrow! You might as well accept it!" Kenny chuckled. That made Hikaru laugh nervously while Dawn twitched with annoyance! "Yeah!? Afraid not! You're the one who better watch out, see!?" Dawn snapped. "That's what I wanted to hear!" Ash exclaimed.

"Nothing like a couple of life long rivals. Tomorrow is going to be something!" Brock chuckled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

**The next day...**

It was the big day. The Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest was about to begin! "Miles and miles of beautiful scented flowers! Intervening miles and miles of excited Pokémon and their Coordinators! This could only mean one thing! It's time for the Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest!" Marian announced. The viewers cheered for the opening ceremony of it! "The one event of the Contest promised calendar is to blend nature's wonders, and with the wonders of the Pokémon world, and all of its radiant glory!" Marian announced.

The crowd cheered once again with the words! "Wow! Is this something?" Ash asked. "Are you two ready to cheer?" Brock asked. Pikachu, Monferno, and Buneary nodded while cheering for their friends that could appear on the stage soon! "As you all undoubtedly know, the Coordinator who wins in five Contest arenas, and the one who has five Contest Ribbons will have the permission to enter the prestigious Grand Festival!" Marian announced.

She held up an orange Contest Ribbon in the air! "And here is one of the spectacular Ribbon! The fabulous, gorgeous, Floaroma Ribbon!" Marian announced. Everyone again cheered, wanting to see to who would win the Ribbon!

Meanwhile, at the waiting room, Kenny and Hikaru were watching the presentation on the TV! Dawn came by, wearing the same dress, but her hair was curled, The red ribbon was tied on her back, yellow roses sticked to her dress, and on her black choker! "Hey, Hikaru! Kenny! I'm so glad that we all made it!" Dawn exclaimed. Kenny wore like a prince suit. A green suit, with yellow stripes on the side, red belt, and the same design for the pants, yellow and green!

Hikaru wore the same tuxedo he wore for the Jublife and the informal Pokémon Contest! Kenny, for some reason stared at Dawn! "Hm? Something wrong?" Dawn asked. "What's wrong?" Hikaru asked, confused. He took a look at Kenny who kept staring at Dawn! "Wait, don't tell me! You're stunned to see Dawn in a dress, right?" Hikaru guessed. Kenny blushed red as he took a step back!

"Come on! That's crazy!" Kenny exclaimed. "Then, what's the bid deal, huh?" Dawn asked. She and Hikaru looked closely at Kenny, who began to sweat drop. "Nothing!" Kenny answered. "Don't you think that I'm pretty?" Dawn asked. "Listen up! There's no way I'm going easy on the two of you!" Kenny snapped. "We never asked you to." Hikaru snorted. Marian then announced the three judges!

"And here are the three judges! First is our Pokémon Contest Director, Mr. Contesta!" Marian announced. Mr. Contesta took a stp forward and said his words! "Yes! Thank you! I welcome you to each and every Contest world in this flowery town!" Mr. Contesta replied. "Next, Mr. Sukizo, from the Pokémon Fan Club!" Marian announced. "Remarkable! Thank you!" Mr. Sukizo announced. "Finally, the Floaroma Town's Nurse Joy!" Marian announced.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Nurse Joy thanked. "And, of course, you know me! I'm your humble MC, Marian! And now, for the first round! The Cooridinators and their Pokémon get to show off their best act and life! So! Let's get this show on the road!" Marian announced. The curtains flew to reveal Dawn that she is first to perform! Ash and Brock saw, to which Pikachu and Buneary began to cheer! "Cool! Dawn's going first!" Ash exclaimed.

Dawn ran towards the center of the stage and threw out her Ball Capsule! "Pachirisu! Spotlight!" Dawn called. The ball opened, revealing a blue glowing ribbon, to which Pachirisu appeared and made a dramatic appearance! "That was gorgeous!" Dawn exclaimed. "And Pachirisu provides a beautiful electrical display!" Marian announced. The EleSquirrel Pokémon appeared, but slipped! It began to roll towards the judges! Dawn, Ash, and Brock all gasped!

"Uh oh! Pachirisu just slipped!" Marian replied. At the waiting room, Kenny and Hikaru didn't look impressed. "Not good." Kenny replied. "Dawn..." Hikaru whispered. Pachirisu bumped into the judges' counter! It looked up to see the three judges staring at it! Scared, Pachirisu ran around in circles, screaming and squealing! "Pachirisu! It's okay!" Dawn called. Pachirisu ignored Dawn and kept running around!

"Oh no... I don't think that Pachirisu is even able to hear Dawn's voice!" Brock grunted. "Pachirisu! Calm down!" Ash called. At the stage, Pachirisu kept running, refusing to perform because of the stage fright it had! Dawn sweated, wondering what to do, until she realized something! "That's it!" Dawn gasped. She remembered what Pachirisu liked when it is in trouble!

So, the Floaroma Town Contest begins, with Dawn and Pachirisu starting off to a bad start! Dawn remembers of what might calm Pachirisu down, but what could it be? Stay tuned to find the victor of the whole Contest!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team**

**Monferno (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio (F): (Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Spark, Bite)**

**Eevee (F): (Shadow Ball, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Double Team)**


	53. The Floaroma Contest Pt 1

**Chapter 53: The Floaroma Contest Pt. 1**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and Pachirisu were training for the Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest, which Dawn and the others received shock from the Discharge attack, when Dawn refused to give Piplup and Pachirisu any more Poffins! It was an embarrassing moment for Dawn when Hikaru's and her childhood friend greeted her in her shocking state! After the embarrassing stories Kenny explained, Dawn challenged Kenny to a battle that she wasn't the same embarrassing Dawn from before!

Kenny refused, but challenged Ash and Pikachu to battle, to which Ash accepted. The battle was interrupted before it could finish, by Team Rocket! Prinplup was freed, thanks to Piplup's new move, Whirlpool, blasting Team Rocket off. Now, the day of the Floaroma Pokémon Contest was starting now! Unfortunately, Pachirisu immediately caught a stage fright, knowing full well that Dawn might lose a chance to win! How will Dawn overcome this?

"Pachirisu, get a grip!" Dawn called. Pachirisu kept on running, though! Dawn then had an idea! She took out a Poffin and threw it into the air! "I think it's time for a little Poffin!" Dawn called. Pachirisu stopped and looked up at the incoming Poffin! "You fave! Go get it!" Dawn called. Pachirisu leapt up with Spark and chomped on the pink Poffin! She had lost her stage fright! "Well, that seemed to get Pachirisu back on stage! Mmm... Looks good!" Marian announced.

The crowd cheered for Pachirisu's comeback bravery! In the sidelines, Ash and the others grew relieved. "Well, that's a relief." Ash muttered. "Pika." Pikachu agreed. "Bun." Buneary replied. "Monferno..." Monferno replied. "Yeah. But she still got her performance coming up." Brock explained. "Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Dawn called. The EleSquirrel Pokémon began to store up electricity and shot them into the air! Sparkles of light sparked on Discharge!

"Pachirisu's Discharge is now sparking the whole Floaroma Contest stage in the air!" Marian commented. In the waiting room, Hikaru pumped his fist in the air! "That's it, Dawn! Go and show them!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Yes!" Kenny exclaimed.

Back at the stage, Dawn kept the performance going on! "Now, Pachirisu! Sweet Kiss!" Dawn shouted. Pachirisu blew hearts to the air, creating multiples of them with her swift tail! Hearts spreaded everywhere! "Yeah! Now that's more like it!" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah. But they still got some catching up to do." Brock replied, frowning. Dawn and Pachirisu bowed down to the crowd, to which they all cheered!

"Pachirisu's pound is really shining through!" Mr. Contesta commented. "Oh, it's remarkable, alright!" Mr. Sukizo announced. "A bit of a shaky start, but a magnificent turn around!" Nurse Joy commented. Dawn and Pachirisu took a look at each other before smiling weakly at each other! "Well, that's that." Ash sighed. Later, other Coordinators performed with their Pokémon! There was Buizel, Magmar, Sealeo, Koffing, Kricketune, and Magneton!

"Next, let's welcome our next contestant!" Marian announced. In the stage, Jessie, dressed as Jessilina appeared, greeting the crowd! "Here I am, folks! It's your sweetheart, Jessilina!" Jessilina giggled. "Seviper, let's go!" Jessilina called. The Poison Type Pokémon appeared from the Haze Ball Capsule! Her performance was just about to begin!

Meanwhile, at the waiting room, Dawn sighed. She sat next to Hikaru with Piplup and Pachirsu with her! "Hoped they liked our performance! We could've practiced more." Dawn sighed. Hikaru placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Hey. The judges gave you great comments, and the crowd loved it! Isn't that proof enough?" Hikaru asked. Dawn blushed and smiled weakly. "I guess so. But still..." Dawn agreed, a but reluctant. "Piplup..." Piplup replied. "Pachi..." Pachirisu sighed.

"He's right! You did good, Dee-Dee!" Kenny chuckled. The two Coordinators turned to see Kenny grinning at the screen above! "Kenny!" Dawn gasped. "I guess you knew what you were doing, using an Electric Type like that." Kenny smirked. "Well, you're the one to talk." Hikaru snorted. "Well, I'm just telling you, you two better watch out. This Jessilina is good! She's showing off her Seviper! They like it, too!" Kenny explained.

"We don't remember you ever liking a Contest when we were all young!" Dawn replied. "Heh. You two never noticed!" Kenny snickered. "What was that?" Hikaru snapped. He sighed and looked back at the screen. After Jessilina, Hikaru knew that he was next. Back at the stage, Jessilina was about to make a finishing move! "Razzle dazzle! Wrap me up with Wrap!" Jessilina called. Seviper went over and wrapped around Jessilina, while biting on her head!

Jessilina flinched a little, but endured it! "Jesslina is on fire! Both the Pokémon and the Coordinator are head to head, and are looking fabulous!" Marian announced, the crowd cheered for Jesslina and Seviper even more! At the waiting room, the three childhood friends watched. "Dawn, Ken, just you wait! That Seviper girl is going down!" Hikaru snickered. Both Kenny and Dawn looked confused. Hikaru went out of the waiting room for his performance!

"And next Coordinator for this round is... Hikaru! The winner of the Jublife Contest!" Marian announced. As Hikaru took step, the crowd cheered for him! "Alright, Eevee! Time for a performance!" Hikaru called. The Normal Type Pokémon appeared from its Ribbon Ball Capsule, ready for the performance! "Use Double Team!" Hikaru called. Eevee made clones of herself and waited for Hikaru's next orders! "Now Eevee! Spin with Hidden Power!" Hikaru called.

All the clones leapt in the air and used Hidden Power, colliding with each other, creating rays of light! "Incredible! Eevee's Hidden Power and the Double Team combo seems to sparkle the stage up! "We're not done yet! Eevee, use Iron Tail with Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. Eevee, launched Shadow Ball into the air, and created it with Iron Tail! Purple and black aura surrounded it! It created black and purple mixed sparks in the air! "And here is the new color for Eevee's combined Iron Tail!" Marian announced.

"I have to say, a fabulous double combo for an Evolution Pokémon!" Mr. Contesta aannounced. "No doubt that it is remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo commented. "A great shadow of an Iron Tail with a dark aura! Very creative as well!" Nurse Joy commented. The crowd cheered for Hikaru and Eevee, as the two of them bowed down to the crowd!

At the waiting room, Dawn felt surprised! Hikaru had no problem attracting everyone in the arena! "He's... Amazing!" Dawn gasped. "There's no wonder why he won the Jublife Contest!" Kenny chuckled. Then, Kenny turned to Dawn and smiled at her! "Just you wait, Dawn! After you see my performance, you'll see why I got interested in this Contest stuff!" Kenny smirked. Dawn looked confused, but still nodded. Later, Marian called for the next Coordinator! "Our next entrance... Here we go!" Marian announced.

Kenny came out and sent his Flame Ball Capsule out! "Alakazam! Hit it!" Kenny called. Fire spreaded out of the Ball Capsule as the evolved Psychic Type Pokémon appeared! At the waiting room, Dawn checked her Pokédex on Alakazam! _"Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kadabra. With the brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. That gave Dawn the idea! "Oh! Now I see what Kenny meant! Can't wait to see what's next!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Use Light Screen!" Kenny called. Alakazam surrounded itself with the psychic barrier, containing him inside! "That Light Screen totally blocked Alakazam in!" Marian commented. "Now, use Shadow Ball!" Kenny called. The Psi Pokémon created a Shadow Ball and exploded inside the Light Screen, shattering it, and creating light! Alakazam was safe from the blow, thanks to Kenny's call for Teleport.

"Now, use Hidden Power!" Kenny called. Alakazam created orbs of light while floating around with it! "Now there is a classic Pokémon beauty show for you! Beautiful! Powerful that is making you excited like a kid, like watching a magic show!" Marian announced. Both Hikaru and Dawn grew startled with Kenny's performance skills as they watched Alakazam perform! Ash and Brock felt impressed, too! "Awesome..." Dawn replied, amazed.

Hikaru looked at Dawn and smiled a little for that. The crowd cheered for both Kenny and the Alakazam! "Now, with that, the first round is over! For now, let's take a brief pause and let our judges do their thing!" Marian announced.

In the waiting room, Dawn started to feel less calmer about her performance. "No need to worry. No need to worry." Dawn muttered. She held onto Hikaru's arm for some support. Then, Ash and Brock came by, to see their two friends! "Dawn? Hikaru?" Ash called. The two Coordinators looked up to see their two Kanto friends! "I thought so. Come on! There's really nothing to worry about!" Brock chuckled. "Huh. Now you're saying it her way." Hikaru snorted.

He turned to Dawn and smiled. "But, yeah. You impressed the judges at the end, even the crowd went wild for you! You shouldn't be worrying when you got the applause!" Hikaru explained. "And Pachirisu was so cute!" Ash added, smirking. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. He sat next to the two, and grinned. "No need to worry! I know it's your line, but I mean it, too!" Ash exclaimed. Dawn smiled and nodded. "Thanks, guys. You're all right." Dawn replied.

Just then, the group heard cheering from the Contest stage! "Alright! We're set! With the judge's decision, the eight impressive Coordinators that are moving onto the next round... And here they are! Congratulations!" Marian announced. She presented the plasma screen, which revealed the eight faces of the Coordinators!

1\. Sebastian

2\. Kenny

3\. Marcus

4\. Hikaru

5\. Rosalyn

6\. Eve

7\. Jessilina

8\. Dawn

Dawn gasped as she saw her face in the plasma screen for the second round! "See! We told you that there is no need to worry!" Ash exclaimed. Dawn held onto her heart and sighed in relief! "I'm in! I'm in!" Dawn sighed. Hikaru chuckled and held her hand. "See? It's much more better if you're right!" Hikaru replied. Dawn blushed and actually hugged Hikaru again! "We both made it in, Hikaru! Let's both do our best!" Dawn exclaimed. "As always." Hikaru agreed.

Pachirisu leapt to Dawn's arms, which Dawn hugged her, after letting go of Hikaru! "We did it, Pachirisu!" Dawn exclaimed. Marian then announced the battle pairs! "Now, let's find out about the round two match ups! And you know how we do that! Our computer gives it a random shuffle!" Marian announced. The cards in the screen shuffled and made their place for the pairing match ups!

1\. Dawn VS Jessilina

2\. Kenny VS Eve

3\. Hikaru VS Sebastian

4\. Rosalyn VS Marcus

And so, Dawn brushed Piplup so she could get ready for her match against Jessilina! "Oh, Piplup! Isn't this great? We're going all the way!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup! Pip!" Piplup agreed. "Just keep holding onto that thought!" Ash replied. "It's that attitude that'll win this!" Brock replied. "That is, if you even have the guts and glory to win!" Hikaru teased. "Very funny, Hikaru!" Dawn exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at Hikaru! Dawn asked Buneary to cheer for her, which Buneary agreed to do so!

Just then, Kenny came by! "Hey! Glad you made it to the second round, Kenny!" Ash complimented. Brock then reminded Ash that they should be back in their seats! "It'd be great to see two of you battle soon!" Ash replied, while walking out of the room! Hikaru smiled a little, knowing that it will happen. "It'd be great if we went up against each other! Don't you think?" Dawn asked. "Are you gonna use Piplup?" Kenny asked. "Yep! Are you gonna use Prinplup?" Dawn asked.

"Of course I am! What about you, Hikaru?" Kenny asked. "Me? I'm going to use Luxio for this round." Hikaru answered. "Cool! Oh, by the way, I'm gonna be the one to win that Ribbon, Dee-Dee!" Kenny smirked. "Hey! Knock it off about Dee-Dee!" Dawn snapped. She puffed out her cheeks and turned away! "Come on! You know that you want to face one of us, either me or Hikaru in the finals, right?" Kenny asked. Dawn opened her eyes and smirked! "Oh! So you do know that I'm good!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hey, I did see you both in the Jublife Contest! It was disappointing since I couldn't participate there, but if I entered here, I thought that at least one of you would come here!" Kenny explained. "Well, I suppose so..." Hikaru sighed. Dawn felt confused for a bit, though.

Later, the Appeals Battle Round was about to begin! "It's time for our second round Contest battle! In the five short minutes, eight Coordinators will work to show off their beautiful moves! While decreasing the opponent's points far as they can! Now, it's Jessilina on one side! While it's Dawn on the other!" Marian announced. In the sidelines, Ash and Brock watched! "I can't wait for Dawn to use that new move!" Ash exclaimed. "That Jessilina was in the finals the last time, so it won't be easy." Brock replied.

_"Watch closely, Hikaru. Kenny! And I'll show you how a real battle starts!" _Dawn thought. "Five minutes... Let's go!" Marian called. The timer on the scoreboard started the countdown!

5:00 to 4:59

**Jessilina: Dustox VS Dawn: Piplup**

"Here goes, Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn called. The Penguin Pokémon appeared from its Bubble Ball Capsule! "Alright Dustox! It's showtime!" Jessilina called. The Poison Moth Pokémon appeared from the Heart Ball Capsule! "Let's keep this short and use Whirlwind!" Jessilina called. Dustox blew a strong wind towards Piplup! "And Dustox delivers that Whirlwind, showing off those shiny scales!" Marian commented.

"Piplup! Do a flip and use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup leapt towards the Whirlwind and began a flip onto it, creating shiny sparks on him! "Now that's a good move!" Ash exclaimed. "They're using that Whirlwind to show off Piplup, powering up his flip! Excellent!" Brock commented. Marian seemed to notice as well! "Amazing on how Dustox's Whirlwind are shining things up by its scales! A great performance using her opponent's Attack!" Marian commented.

Jessilina: 80 points

Jessilina grew annoyed by this! "Oh! How selfish can you get!?" Jessilina snapped. Piplup leaps in the air and aims a Peck towards Dustox! "And Piplup soars directly above Dustox!" Marian announced. "Use Poison Sting!" Jessilina called. Dustox fired the poison needles! Dawn gasped by this! "Quick! Dodge it!" Dawn called. Piplup got hit by the Poison Sting a little, causing himself to take damage! "And Jessilina and Dustox come through with a perfect counterattack!" Marian announced.

Dawn: 80 points

"Now, Psybeam!" Jessilina called. Dustox fired multiple Psychic Type moves to make a hit by Piplup! Piplup dodged and dodged, not getting hit just yet! "Yeah, Piplup! Go!" Ash called. "Dawn can make those dodges pretty, but there's a limit. She's going to have to Attack!" Brock explained. At the waiting room, Hikaru and Luxio watched the battle! "Don't let that woman beat you, Dawn! You can't lose!" Hikaru snapped. "Lux!" Luxio agreed.

"Poison Sting!" Jessilina called. Dustox fired the Poison Type move, to which Piplup dodged! "It's like Dustox is dancing in midair! And Piplup is getting clobbered!" Marian commented.

Dawn: 55 points

Jessilina smirked an evil grin! Dawn began to sweat drop. If she doesn't do something soon, she and Piplup will lose, without even getting a chance to battle either Kenny or Hikaru!

Dawn, Hikaru, Kenny, and Jessilina all have made it to the second round! Now Dawn is fighting against Jessilina, but how will she win when she is getting clobbered by the many pretty moves from Dustox? Can she defeat Jessilina and battle both Hikaru and Kenny? Stay tuned for the finale of the Floaroma Contest!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Bite)**

**Eevee: (F): (Shadow Ball, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Double Team)**

Pokémon Quiz: Pokémon Contests!

**In the Sinnoh region, which Contest did Dawn win in and which Ribbons were they?**


	54. The Floaroma Contest Pt 2

**Chapter 54: The Floaroma Contest Pt. 2**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn calmed Pachirisu down with a Poffin during their performance. They made some good results, but got a little negative sign, because of Pachirisu's wild side. Hikaru, Kenny, and Jessie, dressed as Jessilina all showed their performance. Later, the results for the second round has been revealed! All four trainers had made it to the second round! The first match was Jessilina against Dawn.

Dawn and Jessilina starts the battle, with Dawn gaining the advantage, but Jessilina had her cornered by making the multiple attacks, pushing Piplup to a limit to dodge! Now, Dawn must find a way to stop Dustox in order to battle either Kenny or Hikaru in the next round!

2:50 to 2:49

Jessilina: 80 points

Dawn: 55 points

"Now, this is what I call a good time!" Jessilina sneered. "Piplup! Use Bide!" Dawn called. Piplup braced itself as Dustox again attacked with Poison Sting! "We're halfway there!... Oh! I see! That Bide has been storing power! Now, look out!" Marian announced. "Okay, Piplup! Go!" Dawn shouted. Piplup began to glow, after enduring the Poison Sting Attack! He began to glow and blasted Dustox away, ending its move! "What a hit! It's that kind of beauty that can take your breath away!" Marian commented.

Piplup landed with a pride and proudness! "Pip!" Piplup replied.

Jessilina: 50 points

"Alright! Look at those points!" Brock exclaimed. "Major damage!" Ash stated. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. At the waiting room, Hikaru let out a smile. "Now that's a powerful move!" Hikaru chuckled. "Luxio..." Luxio agreed, grinning at the blasted Dustox! Just then, as the smoke passed, Dustox was still in mid-air! Both Piplup and Dawn grew startled on surprise! "No way!" Dawn gasped. "Oh, come on! You think we're strangers to a little firework!?" Jessilina laughed.

Jessilina ordered another Poison Sting Attack, to which Dustox sent out another poison needles! "Now, Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup charged and dodged the Poison Type move, while landing a direct hit on Dustox with the Flying Type move! Dustox yelled in pain as it slid down and grew knocked out! Dustox fainted! "What!?" Jessilina gasped. "That's all she wrote! That Peck packs Dustox and Jessilina, and Piplup and Dawn are off to the semi-finals!" Marian announced.

Jessilina: 0 points

Dawn: 50 points

**Dawn: Winner!**

"Alright! We did it, Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed. She embraced her Water Type Pokémon, with Piplup hugging her back! "Pip!" Piplup replied in happiness. In the sidelines, Ash and Brock cheered for her victory! "Way to go, Piplup!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. "Bun Buneary!" Buneary cheered. "Dawn really has this Contest Battle going down!" Brock replied, smiling.

At the waiting room, Hikaru pumped his fist up high! "And that's how you end the battle!" Hikaru chuckled. Kenny looked at Hikaru and snickered a little. He might have something to tease Hikaru and Dawn about later. But for now, it was his turn for a battle!

Kenny defeated his opponent's Sneasal with Prinplup, with Hikaru defeating his opponent's Bagon with Luxio! Later, in the semi-finals, Hikaru defeated his second opponent's Solrock with Luxio again! Now, in the second match of the semi-finals, it was Dawn against Hikaru! "And now, here is the second match of the semi-finals! And here are the dueling Coordinators! It's Kenny on one side! And it's Dawn on the other!" Marian announced.

Dawn and Kenny faced each other with thoughts of their own. "Two old childhood friend, battling each other in the semi-finals, just like when Dawn faced Hikaru in the Jublife Contest!" Brock stated. "Well, I can tell that this is going to be one heck of a battle!" Ash grinned, looking forward for the battle between the two friends! _"Our first battle together... And it's in the semi-finals! This brings me back to the Jublife Contest! But, no need to worry! It's just like a regular battle!"_ Dawn thought.

_"My first battle with Dee-Dee! Once I'm done with her... Hikaru is next!"_ Kenny thought, smirking of thinking that he might win the Ribbon! "Again, five minutes on the clock... Let's go!" Marian called. The timer on the scoreboard went off again!

5:00 to 4:59

**Kenny: Prinplup VS Dawn: Piplup**

"Come on out, Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn called. Piplup made a dramatic appearance from its Bubble Ball Capsule! "Now, Prinplup! Hit it!" Kenny called. The evolved Penguin Pokémon appeared from its Star Capsule Ball! "There they are! Piplup and Prinplup! A battle between evolution!" Marian announced. "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam, go!" Dawn called. "Prinplup! Use Bubblebeam as well!" Kenny yelled. Both Water Types shot their attacks, which collided together!

They exploded, turning into blue light! "That looks pretty much even!" Ash replied. "I'm thinking that Prinplup's Bubblebeam has the edge, though. It makes sense, since Prinplup is an evolved form of Piplup." Brock replied.

Kenny: 80 points

Dawn: 75 points

"Use Peck now!" Dawn called. Piplup charged at Prinplup to land the Flying Type move! "Prinplup! Intercept with Metal Claw!" Kenny exclaimed. Prinplup nullified Piplup's Peck and sent him to the air with Metal Claw! Piplup panicked as he tried to stay on balance! "Piplup, no!" Dawn gasped. "Prinplup's Metal Claw has rendered Piplup's Peck useless!" Marian announced.

Dawn: 69 points

"Use Drill Peck, let's go!" Kenny called. Prinplup's beak began to glow as he began to spin like a top! "Quick! Use Bide, Piplup!" Dawn called. Piplup braced himself by storing up power! Piplup landed on Prinplup's spinning beak, to which he began to spin as well! "That Drill Peck is working like a charm! Piplup isn't spinning helplessly! That's costing Dawn some serious points, and for Piplup, some damage!" Marian replied.

Dawn: 55 points

_"Piplup! Hang in there!"_ Dawn thought, seeing Piplup spin even faster! "Now, Prinplup, smash it!" Kenny called. Prinplup stopped Drill Peck and smacked the spinning Piplup toward the air! Dawn saw her chance! "Quick, Piplup! Full blast!" Dawn called. Piplup stopped the spinning, and unleashed the stored power from Bide! Energy blasted Prinplup off balance! Prinplup yelled in pain as he was skidded back to Kenny! "Piplup transported the damage into a powerful energy, and gave it right back! A gorgeous hit!" Marian announced.

Kenny: 70 points

"Nice, Dee-Dee!" Kenny smirked. Kenny then called Prinplup to use Metal Claw! "Alright, Piplup! Flip! Then, use Whirlpool!" Dawn called. Piplup flipped out of the Metal Claw's way and unleashed the powerful Water Type move! "And with that, Piplup has created a super sized Whirlpool!" Marian commented. "Alright! Check it out!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu and Buneary cheered for Dawn and Piplup! In the waiting room, Hikaru grew startled. "That was bigger than the time Team Rocket was around." Hikaru whispered.

The Whirlpool caught Prinplup, making him stuck! "That impressive Whirlpool has Prinplup now surrounded!" Marian announced.

Kenny: 60 points

"Hey! That's great that you learned Whirlpool, but don't expect it to do it much against a Water Type!" Kenny smirked. Dawn gritted her teeth, knowing that he was right. "Man! If it doesn't do much, no way it'll be her last move!" Ash exclaimed. "Right... But Kenny's losing points! That must mean the judges really like the looks and timing of Piplup's Whirlpool!" Brock explained, smiling.

Kenny: 50 points

"I'll show you about evolving! Bubblebeam!" Kenny called. Prinplup resisted the Attack of Whirlpool and shot Bubblebeam, ending the Whirlpool! It caused a bright light, causing both Dawn and Piplup to be amazed! "Beautiful!" Dawn commented.

Dawn: 50 points

"Prinplup sure is something!" Ash replied. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. "Yeah. That Bubblebeam is powerful all right." Brock agreed. "Now, use Mist!" Kenny called. Prinplup shot a cold mist, surrounding the battlefield! "Wow! Talk about thick! I can't see Prinplup anywhere!" Marian announced. Piplup tried to see hard to spot Prinplup! "That's some strategy!" Ash replied. "Yeah. Trying to hide from Mist is clever! It's like they are trying to wear Piplup down!" Brock explained.

Dawn: 40 points

"Piplup! Stay calm!" Dawn called. "Now, use Drill Peck!" Kenny calle. Prinplup appeared from the mist whole spinning with Drill Peck! "Now, deep down!" Kenny called. Prinplup dove down to Attack Piplup! "Piplup! Deep breath, and use Whirlpool!" Dawn called. Piplup created another Whirlpool, but Kenny only smirked! "Please... You're not gonna stop Prinplup with a Water Type move!" Kenny sneered. In the waiting room, Hikaru smirked at Dawn's strategy! "That's not Dawn's plan, Ken." Hikaru whispered.

And Hikaru was right! Dawn ordered Piplup to land on the Whirlpool! Prinplup missed his attack! Both Kenny and Prinplup grew startled! "What are they up to?" Kenny wondered. "Now, there's a surprise! Using Whirlpool to dodge Prinplup's Attack seemed clever indeed!" Marian announced. "Now, Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup began to prepare to use the Flying Type move towards Prinplup!

Kenny: 40 points

"Come on! Two can play that game! Now, Prinplup! On the Whirlpool!" Kenny called. Prinplup dove down and rode on the Whirlpool, too! That caught Dawn off guard! "They're both on it!" Ash gasped. "Quick! Use Metal Claw!" Kenny called. Prinplup prepared to Attack with the Steel Type move! The two Pokémon collided together, ending Whirlpool! "Wow! That Peck and Metal Claw are meshing together perfectly! Using Whirlpool like this is clever!" Marian announced.

"Watching Water Types fight like this is something to see!" Mr. Contesta commented. "And remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added. "I can't seem to take my eyes off of them, even for a second!" Nurse Joy announced. "Dawn and Piplup are doing great!" Ash commented. "Using Whirlpool as neither defense of offense is amazing, too!" Brock replied. "We're down to mere seconds on the clock!" Marian announced.

0:16 to 0:15

Kenny: 20 points

Dawn: 20 points

"Okay! Piplup, Bubblebeam, go!" Dawn called. "Prinplup, Bubblebeam, go!" Kenny called. Both Water Types used their Water Type moves, colliding together, again creating sparkles of blue light! The crowd grew amazed to them! Even Ash, Brock, Hikaru, and their Pokémon grew amazed, too!

0:00

"Time's up! Now it's time for a moments of truth! And the winner of this second round is..." Marian announced. Everyone took a look up at the scoreboard!

Kenny: 6 points

Dawn: 9 points

**Dawn: Winner!**

"It's Dawn!" Marian announced. Dawn and Piplup both cheered for defeating their rival and friend! Kenny only sighed and smiled as he and Prinplup went off the stage, only to meet Hikaru near the entrance of the battlefield! "Close battle, wasn't it?" Hikaru asked, smiling. "Yeah. I felt it, too. Hope you give off the same thing." Kenny replied, smiling. They both high-fived together before Marian called for Hikaru for the finals!

"And now, it's time for the finals! The two Coordinators who put all their efforts to make it to the finals are Hikaru on one side! And Dawn on the other! Let's see who has the big performance for them to win the Floaroma Town Ribbon!" Marian announced. Both Hikaru and Dawn stared at each other, both determined to win! "Well, this is it, huh? Our first battle in the finals!" Hikaru smirked. Dawn nodded. "Yeah! There's no holding back to it now! We both made it this far!" Dawn agreed.

Ash and Brock smiled, seeing the two together! "They both seem ready and determined! I don't really know who to cheer for!" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah. I doubt that this battle will be like the Jublife Contest and from the informal Contest!" Brock agreed. "Mon..." Monferno replied. "Pika." Pikachu agreed. "And so! Once again, let the five minutes on the clock... Start!" Marian called.

5:00 to 4:59

**Hikaru: Luxio VS Dawn: Piplup**

"Piplup! One more time, spotlight!" Dawn called. "Luxio, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The two Pokémon appeared from their Ball Capsules and prepared to battle! "Piplup! Let's start with Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup charged at Luxio for the Flying Type move! "Luxio, intercept with Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Luxio swept Piplup away into the air! "Ah! Piplup! Use Bubblebeam, down!" Dawn called. Piplup dove down, while attacking with Bubblebeam!

Dawn: 88 points

Hikaru: 91 points

"Luxio! Dodge, then use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Luxio dodged swiftly, and hit Piplup with the glowing orbs! Piplup was sent skidding back to Dawn! "Piplup! Oh no!. Dawn gasped. "And Luxio made the quick dodge, while hitting Piplup back for the uncalled Attack!" Marian announced.

Dawn: 74 points

"Don't give in, Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" Dawn called. Piplup created another Whirlpool, attempting to trap Luxio! The move hit Luxio, trapping her inside! "That was a big mistake!" Hikaru chuckled. "What!?" Dawn gasped. Then, she remembered! Water can conduct electricity! And Piplup was on the Whirlpool right now! That meant that he was in trouble! "Piplup, quick! Get out of there!" Dawn called. "Too late, Dawn! Luxio, use Spark!" Hikaru called.

Electricity on the Whirlpool shocked Piplup inside! It had caused major damage! "Oh my! That seemed to give Piplup some hard damage with the conductEd electricity in the Whirlpool!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 80 points

Dawn: 51 points

"Whoa! That was rough! And Dawn lost some major points!" Ash gasped. "Yeah. To pull off a trick like that was clever for Hikaru to use!" Brock replied. Piplup landed on the ground, struggling to get up! "C'mon, Piplup! You can do it! We've come this far, and we can't lose!" Dawn called. "Use Bite, Luxio!" Hikaru called. Luxio charged at Piplup, to use the Dark Type move! "Quick, Piplup! Flip and use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called.

Piplup dodged Bite and unleashed the Bubblebeam Attack! Luxio took the hit as it resisted the move! "And there goes more surprise for Luxio and Piplup!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 67 points

"Not bad, Dawn! But that was I was expecting from you!" Hikaru smirked. "Say what!?" Dawn gasped. "Use Hidden Power while spinning!" Hikaru called. Luxio nodded and spun on her back to unleash the light orbs! Piplup grew surrounded as it tried to find an escape! "Piplup! Get out of there!" Dawn called. "Use Iron Tail on the incoming orb!" Hikaru called. Luxio used her tail to send one incoming Hidden Power, to hit the others and to let all hit Piplup!

"Oh no!" Dawn gasped. Piplup shouted in pain as he tried to endure the Attack! "Wrap this up with an Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Luxio slammed the enduring Water Type Pokémon, sending him skidding towards Dawn! "Piplup! Don't give up! I know you can still fight!" Dawn encouraged. "We only have a minute left!" Marian announced. Everyone turned to see there was only a minute left!

Dawn: 27 points

"Piplup! We can't lose! Not today, not ever!" Dawn shouted. Piplup agreed as he stood up straight! "Nice! Your persistent is great, Dawn! But I'm just getting started, too! Luxio, use Bite!" Hikaru called. "Use Peck, quick!" Dawn called. Both Pokémon charged at each other, until Dawn made the call! "Now! Dodge it!" Dawn called. Piplup spun out of the way, startling both Hikaru and Dawn! "(!) Whoa..." Hikaru gasped. "And look at that dodge! That caused a startle for both Hikaru and Luxio!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 49 points

"Luxio! Use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Luxio charged up to Attack! "Piplup! Intercept with Whirlpool!" Dawn yelled. Piplup unleashed the Whirlpool, destroying Hidden Power, and trapping Luxio again! "The same thing will happen again! Use Spark, Luxio!" Hikaru called. But, Dawn knew about that strategy! "I'm not falling for it twice! Piplup! Jump, then, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. Piplup leaped up and destroyed Whirlpool with the Water Type move! Both Hikaru and Luxio grew startled!

Hikaru: 36 points

"Wow! Piplup and Dawn has made a sparkle of her own, both surpassing the same trick that Hikaru was planning to do!" Marian commented. "Now, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. "Use Hidden Power, Luxio!" Hikaru called. Both attacks struck together, colliding, making an explosion! "Do it, Piplup! Use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup struck Luxio hard with the Flying Type move, hard! "Argh! Didn't see that one coming!" Hikaru snapped.

Hikaru: 27 points

Dawn: 18 points

0:30 to 0:29

"Only thirty seconds left!" Marian warned. "Piplup! Use Bide!" Dawn called. "We won't lose just yet! Luxio, use Spark!" Hikaru called. As Piplup stored up energy, Luxio bashed Piplup over and over with the Electric Type move!

Dawn: 10 points

"Do it, Piplup! Go!" Dawn shouted. Piplup unleashed the stored energy to Luxio, blasting her away! "No! Luxio!" Hikaru gasped.

Hikaru: 12 points

0:10 to 0:09

"Let's finish this! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. "Luxio, one more time, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. The two Pokémon unleashed their attacks, causing both to collide and explode! "And there's the two moves together! What could've happened now?" Marian announced. "Is it... A tie?" Ash asked. "I don't think so. Look!" Brock gasped. The smoke passed, with the clock of the scoreboard dropping to zero, ending the battle! "That's time! And the winner of the Floaroma Ribbon is..." Marian announced.

0:00

Dawn: 7 points

Hikaru: 5 points

"The winner is Dawn! She wins the Floaroma Ribbon!" Marian announced. Both Hikaru and Dawn grew surprised with the result. For Dawn, she was surprised the most. Had she... really won against her best friend? The crowd cheered, proving that this was no dream! Piplup leapt to Dawn's arms! "We did it, Piplup! We won! We won!" Dawn cheered. They both jumped up happily. Luxio grew sad, her ears drooping. What might Hikaru say to her now?

She felt Hikaru's presence and looked up at her trainer. To her surprise, Hikaru stroked her fur and smiled. "Good work, Luxio! Or... sis. We may have lost... But, it was a fun battle!" Hikaru exclaimed. Luxio few shocked to what she heard. Her trainer, no, her beloved one was actually praising her! Luxio let a sob out as Hikaru stroked her fur more. She was happy to have a kind hearted trainer... or brother with her, whether she won or lost.

Later, all the Coordinators that lost came to see Dawn receive the Floaroma Ribbon! "Congratulations, Dawn! You've earned this ribbon! I know that is your first ribbon, right? We're expecting great things from you!" Mr. Contesta asked. "Right!" Dawn agreed. She held her Ribbon up high, with Pachirisu and Piplup cheering with her! "And that, folks, bring to an end of the flowery Floaroma Pokémon Contest!" Marian announced. Everyone, including Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Buneary and Monferno cheered for Dawn!

That evening...

Dawn called her mom to present her first Floaroma Town Ribbon! "Mom! I've won! I've won this Ribbon! Isn't it cute?" Dawn exclaimed. "Yes! I saw it on TV, dear! Great job, Piplup! You too, Pachirisu!" Johanna replied. Piplup and Pachirisu came to see Johanna as well! Then, Dawn remembered something. "Oh yeah. I remember you tell me not to call you of anything happens... But, I've won my first ribbon, and I just had to call!" Dawn explained.

"That's okay, dear. Just remember, that you can't be just satisfied with one ribbon! You need to work hard with your Pokémon to become a team!" Johanna explained. "Yeah! I will, Mom!" Dawn agreed. Tears began to well up on Dawn's eyes, and stayed as Dawn walked to her three friends. Hikaru was wearing his usual dress out, with Monferno and Luxio on his side. "Hey, what are you crying for, Dawn?" Ash asked.

"It's just the tears of joy!" Dawn explained. "I bet your Mom is proud!" Brock chuckled. "Yeah! Thank you both for cheering me! And Hikaru... Thanks for the great battle! That is something I'll always remember!" Dawn exclaimed. She hugged her best friend, startling him! "Like I said before, it's what I do!" Hikaru joked, hugging Dawn back. They both let go, with Dawn smiling even more! "Now! It's your turn for the two of you to win in the Eterna Gym!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah! Thanks, Dawn!" Ash thanked. They both high-fived each other, when Kenny arrived! "So, it's one to nothing, huh?" Kenny asked. "Yep! I'm sure that you and Prinplup will win soon, someday!" Dawn replied. Then, Kenny stared at both Ash and Hikaru! "I'm sure that the two of you have a win coming up!" Kenny replied. "Yeah! Thanks, Kenny!" Ash thanked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "That is, if we manage to win." Hikaru joked. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed.

"I'm sure that we'll face each other in the next Contest!" Dawn exclaimed. Kenny nodded and smiled. "I'm glad that I decided to become a Coordinator! I'll see the two of you around. See ha, Dee-Dee! Hikaru!" Kenny replied, waving as he left the Pokémon Center. "Huh!? Hey! Stop calling me Dee-Dee!" Dawn snapped. But, her words didn't reach Kenny, for he had already left the Center! "He sure makes a good rival for you!" Brock laughed.

"Hey? What's so bad about Dee-Dee, anyway?" Ash asked. Both Hikaru and Dawn tensed as they stuttered. "Ash! Don't even go there!" Dawn snapped. Hikaru laughed nervously as he watched Ash and Dawn argue for a while. It was a big day for today in the Contest.

So, Dawn earns her first Ribbon in the Floaroma Contest, and also defeating Hikaru for the first time! Now, it's Ash and Hikaru's turn for their Gym battle coming up! Stay tuned for more chapters!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Bite, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Eevee: (F): (Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Double Team, Shadow Ball)**


	55. The Nurse Joy Family!

**Chapter 55: The Nurse Joy Family!**

Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock were making their way on a route to Eterna City, for Ash and Hikaru's second Gym battle! Just as they were walking, there was a growling in Ash's stomach! "Man! I'm starving!" Ash groaned. "Pika..." Pikachu sighed, hungry as well. "Well, that's so like you, Ash. Always hungry when necessary." Hikaru muttered. "Mon..." Monferno agreed. Brock took out his traveling guidebook and grinned!

"Hey! There's a Pokémon Center just nearby!" Brock explained. "Really, Brock? Great!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Ash grinned of what food could be at the Center, while Brock thought of Nurse Joy, waiting for him there! "Let's hurry!" The two Kanto trainers exclaimed, running as fast as they could, leaving Dawn and Hikaru in the dust! "Y-You morons! Wait up!" Hikaru called. "Mon!" Monferno cried. The two trainers and Monferno followed the two boys all the way to the Center!

When they caught up, the Center seemed old for the design! "Is that it?" Ash asked. "I think so!" Dawn answered, unsure. "It's got the letter on the front." Brock replied, pointing to the P sign, representing the Center. "Let's go check it out!" Ash decided. "Ugh... Fine." Hikaru muttered. They all followed Ash, which he opened the Pokémon Center door, and there was something bizarre in the entrance!

Everyone took a blink as they looked closely to see several Ghost Pokémon floating out of the entrance! "It's a Gastly!" Ash gasped. "Gastly?" Dawn asked, scanning them with her Pokédex. _"Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Although it can sneak in anywhere with its gaseous body, it can also be blown away by wind."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "What in the world!?" Hikaru snapped. "Ferno." Monferno replied, holding onto Hikaru's left shoulder tightly.

The group walked inside the Center, looking around. "Is anybody here?" Ash called. "Nurse Joy! Are you here?" Dawn called. "Please be! It's Brock! Your biggest fan!" Brock called. "We want our Pokémon to be checked out!" Hikaru called. They all kept walking, looking for the nurse! "This place is empty!" Ash exclaimed. Just then, a door was ahead, to which Dawn pointed out! "Maybe someone is in there!" Dawn guessed. "Let's see!" Ash replied.

He opened the door, to which he smelled something! "Hey. Something smells really good in here!" Ash replied. He walked closer to the table, which had a dinner platter on top of it! It seemed that the good smell for Ash was coming from the platter! "I'll just have a peek!" Ash replied, which Hikaru sighed with. POW! Ash took a bump from Hikaru's punch! "Ow! What was that for!?" Ash snapped.

"Take a look." Hikaru said, pointing to an open door. The group saw a frightened girl who was trembling toward them! "Who are you!? What are you doing to my dinner!? (!) You're thieves! You're here to steal my food!" The girl snapped. "Wait, what!? No! You've got it all wrong!" Hikaru retorted. "Quiet! I'll teach you lesson, you thieves!" The girl screamed. She raised her broomstick and began to hit Ash! Hikaru grabbed the broomstick and snatched it from her!

"Give that back, you thief! Eeeeek!" The girl screamed, aiming to hit Ash and Hikaru, but Hikaru stopped her by pushing on her head! "No! Stop! We're not thieves!" Dawn explained. "I just want to see Nurse Joy!" Brock explained. "We just needed our Pokémon checked up from her!" Hikaru added. "And I'm not a crook! I'm hungry!" Ash replied. "Y-Yeah!? So, what's the difference?!" The girl snapped, still trying to punch Hikaru.

"Oh my! What's going on in here?" Nurse Joy gasped. The group turned to see Nurse Joy with another girl that looked just like her, but was younger! They seemed to be carrying shopping bags! "Nurse Joy!" Brock exclaimed in joy! "Hi, Mommy! Hi, Marnie!" The girl squealed, to which Hikaru let go of. Brock stopped his joy when he heard the girl say 'Mommy'. He looked closely to see a ring on Nurse Joy's left finger! That made him crushed and depressed.

"Hi, everybody!" The older girl, Marnie exclaimed. "Welcome to our Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy welcomed. "Game over..." Brock muttered, feeling crushed. "You idiot... Ugh." Hikaru sighed with disappointment.

Later, Nurse Joy and her two daughters, Marnie and Paige, the little one served lunch for the group to which they all ate on, which Hikaru ate slowly, while Ash ate fast! "This is delicious!" Ash mumbled, while eating. "And remember! There's more where that came from!" Paige called. "Good to know!" Ash mumbled while eating again. "You moron! Eat before you talk! Geez..." Hikaru groaned. "That's just Ash's way of saying, 'Thanks a lot!'" Dawn explained.

"Well, I did feel bad! And since starving to death, I let him have it back!" Paige giggled. Ash tensed with that, which Marnie came by! "Paige! That was rude!" Marnie scolded. "That was rude!" Paige teased, annoying Marnie! "Stop it! Don't copy me!" Marnie snapped. Then, she turned to the group and apologized! "Sorry we weren't all here when you showed up. You see, I was helping out my Mom!" Marnie explained. "That's a good thing! You're both nice!" Dawn giggled.

"We're going to be Nurse Joys, just like Mom!" Paige boasted. "Both of you?" Brock asked. "Yes! My name is Marnie Francis Lanette Joy!" Marnie answered. "And I'm Paige Francis Lanette Joy!" Paige replied. "You see, when we grow up, we want to work full time here at the Pokémon Center with our Mom!" Marnie explained. "Great!" Dawn replied. "That's a big job..." Hikaru replied. "But, we're sure that the two of you will be wonderful!" Brock stated.

Then, Ash stood up with an idea! "Hey! How about we help them out while we're here?" Ash suggested. "Yes! Let's!" Dawn agreed. "Sure! I'm with you!" Hikaru agreed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied. "Ferno!" Monferno called. "I could be your mother's Pokémon assistant!" Brock suggested. "That's so nice! We could use the help!" Marnie thanked. "Use the help!" Paige copied.

So, after lunch, the group helped out the Joy family do the chores, like laundry, sweeping, and the health assistance! Dawn, Hikaru, Monferno, and Marnie did the laundry. Ash, Paige, and Pikachu helped sweep the leaves into the trash bin! And Brock helped Nurse Joy with the health check! An hour later, it was finished! "And that's done!" Ash exclaimed, stretching up high. "And that's done!" Paige copied, stretching up high as well! Marnie sighed and scolded her little sister again!

"Please, Paige. No copying!" Marnie pleaded. But once again, Paige copied her sister's words, annoying her more! Paige just laughed and ran to see a thin lunch box! "Uh oh! Daddy's forgot his lunch again!" Paige pointed out. "You have to bring it to him, do you?" Dawn asked. "It's going to take a long time by walking!" Hikaru replied. "Oh! That's no problem! My Drifloon can help me there!" Marnie chuckled. "Drifloon?" Ash repeated.

Later, Marnie called her three Drifloon to her! "Wow! Aren't they cool?" Ash asked. "And cute, too!" Dawn added. She scanned them with her Pokédex! _"Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon. Drifloon is filled with air and can either expand or shrink to express its feelings. It also likes damp weather."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "So, Marnie. Will you go?" Nurse Joy asked. Marnie nodded and prepared to leave when Paige piped up! "I'm coming, too!" Paige declared. The group looked surprised as Paige called for her Drifloon!

"C'mon, Drifloon! Let's deliver Daddy his lunch!" Paige called. But, Marnie refused to let that happen. "Paige! You're too small!" Marnie scolded. "Not!" Paige snapped back. "Afraid so!" Marnie argued. "I want to go!" Paige screamed. "And I say no!" Marnie shrieked. With that, Paige began to throw a tantrum! "I want to go. And you can't stop me! Never!" Paige screamed again. Nurse Joy sighed with tiredness. "Alright. Now what do I do?" Nurse Joy sighed. Paige turned to see her mother!

"It's just... I have a very importaht job... And only you can do for me!" Nurse Joy explained, letting out a little smile. "What's that?" Paige asked. With that, Nurse Joy smiled even wider! "I need you to give these cookies to the forest Pokémon! Could you do that, please?" Nurse Joy explained. She presented Paige a sack of cookies inside! "Sure! I'll do it!" Paige agreed. "Great! I'm counting on you!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. She winked at Marnie, telling her to go!

"Are all of you ready?" Marnie asked. The three Drifloon nodded as they let Marnie hold onto them! "Bye!" Marnie called as the Drifloon carried her away. "Bye, Marnie!" The group said together. "Hold on tight!" Nurse Joy called out. As Marnie and the three Drifloon were out of sight, Paige turned to Hikaru and Ash! "Ash, Hikaru! Would you like to come with me to give these cookies?" Paige asked. "Sure!" Ash answered. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "If that's what you want." Hikaru agreed.

"Mon!" Monferno replied, smiling.

So, Paige, Ash, and Hikaru, with Pikachu and Monferno headed to the forest to give the cookies to the forest Pokémon! They all first met some wild Bellsprout, Teddiursa, Bellosom, and Sandshrew! The Pokémon all happily ate the cookies given to them! Later, the three people headed to the bridge, where they met some Water Types! There were Goldeen, Whiscash, Wooper, and Quagsire!

Paige threw some cookies at them, to which they call caught and ate!

Later, all the cookies were gone. Paige led Hikaru and Ash to the forest! "Wow, Paige! You sure have a lot of Pokémon friends!" Ash complimented. "None of us really expected you would make them happy." Hikaru replied. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. Paige giggled and nodded. "Yep! And I also got a Pokémon friend that you wouldn't believe!" Paige explained. "Try us, then!" Ash challenged. Hikaru agreed with that, wanting to know who else is Paige's friend.

"My friend is this big, and it's super cool! And... Oh!" Paige suddenly gasped. "Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked. "My sister said that I shouldn't tell anybody about this." Paige explained. "I see... Hey! It's okay!" Ash exclaimed. Then, Paige shot up with a smile! "I know! I won't get in trouble if I show you two!" Paige giggled. "Really?" Hikaru asked. "Really! Come on!" Paige called.

She led the two trainers to a cave, walked them through in the dark, and led the way out! "Here we are!" Paige explained. Out in the other side of the cave, there was a lake, with a little mist covering parts of it! "Whoa..." Ash replied, amazed. "Hi! It's me! Paige! Helllooo!" Paige called. There was no answer. "Oh... Too bad." Paige sighed with disappointment. "What kind of Pokémon is it?. Ash asked. "A Suicune!" Paige answered, smiling. That shocked both Ash and Hikaru!

"That's impossible! What would a Johto Legendary Pokémon be doing here in the Sinnoh lakes?" Hikaru gasped. He looked up for Suicine in his blue Sinnoh Pokédex!

_"Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "Are you... uh... Sure it's a Suicune?" Ash asked, not convinced. Paige nodded and giggled. "Yes! It always comes around to play with Marnie and me!" Paige answered. "Well... You don't say..." Hikaru sighed, nervously laughing.

Meanwhile, at the Valley Windworks, a man with a green suit was fixing up the windmills of the Valley Windworks! "And... That should do it!" The man exclaimed, checking the system. "Amph!" Ampharos replied. "Hi Daddy!" Marnie called. The man turned to see her daughter coming to him with the three Drifloons! "You forgot your lunch again!" Marnie called. Marnie's father groaned at himself. "Ohh... That's two times this week!" Marnie's father sighed with disappointment.

Marnie landed and gave the lunchbox to her father! "Here you go, Daddy!" Marnie explained, handing the thin box. "Great! Thanks, Marnie! Now, I think it's best if I walk you home." Marnie's father explained. "How come?" Marnie asked. "The sky. Looks like a storm is coming." Marnie's father explained. "You think so?" Marnie asked. "It could get dangerous to fly back through those dark clouds." Marnie's father explained.

"You're right!" Marnie agreed. "Great! Now, let's start heading back!" Marnie's father chuckled. Just as they were about to leave, a net sprung and captured Ampharos! "Ahh! Who did that!?" Marnie gasped.

"Listen! Is that a father and a daughter that I hear?"

"Their lunch speaking was loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Wobba Wobba Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Team Rocket!?" Marnie gasped. "Ampharos! Use Thunder!" Marnie's father called. Ampharos let out a powerful Electric Type move, zapping Team Rocket and sending them to the sky! They let out a scream as they were blasted off! "What's up with that!?" Jessie snapped. "Yes! We're supposed to be insulated!" James snapped. "We used to have a lot of money for all of that, but that was all invested in Jessie's hair and fingernails!" Meowth explained.

"With interest." Both Jessie and James sighed. Both Mime Jr. and Wobbuffet agreed to the conversation! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they were out of sight! Both Marnie and her father sweat dropped. "What a bunch of weird people!" Marnie snorted. "Strange..." Marnie's father replied. Just then, they all heard electricity coming from the wire! The wires began to charge up with malfunction!

"Oh no! The explosion damaged the wires!" Marnie's father gasped.

Back at the Pokémon Center, all the work at the Center was done! The last patient and her Pokémon went out with thanks for the help! Brock and Dawn went to Nurse Joy for the status! "I think that's everyone!" Dawn explained. "Great! Thank you for all of your help!" Nurse Joy thanked. Just at the same time, Ash, Paige, and Hikaru came by! "The cookies are all gone!" Paige reported. "Great! Thanks, Paige!" Nurse Joy thanked.

All of a sudden, the power went out! "The power went out!" Ash gasped. "Could something have happened in the Valley Windworks Power Plant?" Nurse Joy asked. "The Valley Windwork Power Plant?" Dawn repeated. "Isn't that where Marnie went to deliver her father's lunch?" Brock asked. "What could've happened there?!" Hikaru gasped.

The heroes have helped the Joy family with all the work done, with Hikaru and Ash hearing about Paige's friend, as the legendary Pokémon named Suicune! But, because of Team Rocket's explosion, the power went out! How will all of this would be sorted out!? Stay tuned!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Hidden Power, Bite, Iron Tail)**

**Eevee: (F): (Hidden Power, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Iron Tail)**

Pokémon Quiz:

**I am a Steel Type. I fight with my senses, evolving from an Emanation Pokémon. I fought with a guardian. Who am I?**


	56. Wind To Suicune!

**Chapter 56: Wind To Suicune!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash and the others were walking their way to Eterna City, when Ash suddenly got hungry all of a sudden. The group headed to the Pokémon Center for lunch, and for their Pokémon checkup, when they met Nurse Joy and her two daughters! They all helped the Joy family with their chores and work, with Marnie delivering the lunch to her father!

Paige then led Ash and Hikaru to a lake where she and her older sister met the Legendary North Wind Pokémon, Suicune. Suicune doesn't appear, unfortunately. Meanwhile, Marnie delivers her father lunch, that is when Team Rocket attempted to steal Ampharos! Ampharos quickly gets rid of Team Rocket. However, because of the explosion it made, the wires were damaged, causing the Pokémon Center's power to go out! What could be the way to solve all these problems?

"(!) The power went out!" Ash gasped. "Could there be a problem at Valley Windworks Power Plant?" Nurse Joy guessed. "Valley Windworks?" Dawn repeated. "Isn't that where Marnie went to give her father's lunch?" Brock asked. To that, Paige gasped. "Mommy! You don't think something bad has happened!?" Paige gasped. Nurse Joy smiled and put on her coat! "Don't worry! Mommy will go there and take a look!" Nurse Joy replied.

"Me too!" Paige demanded. "No no. You stay right here and I'll go take a look!" Nurse Joy answered. Paige gritted her teeth and stomped her foot! "I WON'T! You always make me stay at home!" Paige screamed. She screamed louder as she ran out of the room! "Paige!" Nurse Joy gasped. "Wait!" Ash called. "Pika Pi! Pika!" Pikachu called. He chased after Paige who ran out of the room! Hikaru grunted with annoyance and followed the two!

Outside, the storm was brewing hard and hard! "Hey! Paige! Where are you!?" Hikaru called. Just then, Hikaru heard a Pokémon voice! It was Pikachu's! "(!?)" Hikaru gasped. Paige had her Drifloon out with Pikachu following her! "Oh no, Paige!" Hikaru yelled. He ran after the girl, until the wind picked up! Paige held onto Drifloon, while Pikachu held onto Paige's boots to stop her! "Pikachu, stop! Stop it right now!" Paige demanded. Pikachu shook his head and refused to let go!

"Paige! No! You can't fly out on a dangerous weather like this!" Hikaru called. Paige noticed Hikaru and struggled to fly! "But... I've gotta help Daddy and Marnie!" Paige protested. Then, Ash, Dawn, and Brock came by! The wind started to blow even harder now! "Paige, stop! You can't go out like this!" Dawn called. "But, I've gotta help Mommy and my family!" Paige again protested. "Come on! You'll be fine! Stay here with us!" Ash called.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew and began to blow Paige, Drifloon and Pikachu off the ground! "Oh no!" Hikaru gasped. He immediately grabbed Paige, but got blown along for the rough ride! "Eeeeeeek!" Paige screamed as she and Pikachu, with Hikaru blew away! Monferno grew so startled that he toppled down on the ground! "Gaaaahh!" Hikaru yelled as he was blown away as well! "Oh no!" Ash gasped. "Pikachu! Hikaru!" Dawn shrieked.

Meanwhile, at the Valley Windworks, Marnie, Nurse Joy, and her husband was working on fixing the wires! The windworks began to work perfectly again! "The wires are as good as new! Now, Ampharos! Let's get them going!" Mr. Joy replied. Ampharos nodded and shocked the the generator, causing all th electricity to come back up again! "Yeah! We did it!" Marnie cheered.

"Thank goodness we managed to fix it all before the storm came by!" Nurse Joy sighed in relief. "Right! I'm sorry if I worried you!" Mr. Joy replied, smiling. "Nurse Joy!" Ash called. The Joy family turned to see Ash, Dawn, and Brock come by! "Did Paige come by here!?" Dawn asked. "No. Why do you ask?" Nurse Joy asked. "Paige, Pikachu, and Hikaru all got carried away by the storm!" Ash explained. "Paige tried to come by here with a Drifloon!" Brock added.

"What!?" The Joy family gasped. Mr. Joy took out his laptop! "Well, first, let's check the wind pattern from that last wind gust!" Mr. Joy replied, checking on his laptop. He then looked over at the mountains! "The three of them had to be blown to the facilities of those mountains!" Mr. Joy guessed, gesturing to the mountain he was looking at. "But that's so far!" Dawn stated. "It appears that more wind are blowing at the same direction, and there will be more coming!" Mr. Joy explained.

"Of course! Drifloon, come on out!" Marnie called. She threw her three Pokéballs, and called forth for the three Drifloons! "Daddy! Please! Let me go with them!" Marnie pleaded. "I'm sorry. But the storm will get here anytime!" Mr. Joy explained. "I know, but..." Marnie started, but didn't finished, because of the wind! The three Drifloona began to be blown away! Ash ran after them and held onto them! "Ash! You can't!" Both Dawn and Brock gasped.

"I've gotta look for Paige, Pikachu, and Hikaru! Okay, Drifloon?" Ash called. The three Drifloons nodded as they let the wind blow them away along with Ash! Monferno refused to let Ash go alone, as he leapt on top of Ash's cap! "Monferno!? You too!?" Dawn gasped. Everyone stared as Ash, Monferno, and the three Drifloons were blown away! "Of course... Monferno always wanted to stay close to Hikaru, but I also wish that Ash would think before doing something like this!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Quick! Let's use my car and follow them!" Mr. Joy suggested. Everyone agreed. They all went in the vehicle and followed the flying Drifloons with Ash and Monferno!

The wind blew them as Ash stared hard for Hikaru, Paige, and Pikachu! _"Don't worry! We're going to get you home safe!"_ Ash thought.

Meanwhile, at the dark side of the mountain, Hikaru, Pikachu, and Paige looked around for a path! "Where are we? I'm getting scared!" Paige shuddered. "I don't know... But we should move to get out of this mountain!" Hikaru suggested. Paige slowly nodded and held onto Hikaru's hand to follow him on the mountain path! Just then, lightning struck, causing Paige to scream! "Aaaah! Mommy! Come get me!" Paige pleaded, sobbing. "Argh!" Hikaru grunted.

Back at everyone else, they were using Mr. Joy'so car to follow the flying Ash and Monferno, to which they held onto the three Drifloons! Suddenly, they all gasped! The car stopped, with everyone seeing that tons of boulders were in the pathway! "We'll never get through that!" Mr. Joy snapped, glaring at the boulders. "Is there another way?" Brock asked. "There is another way. But, that'll take us the longer way around the mountain!" Mr. Joy explained.

Marnie grew very concerned of what could happen to her little sister!

To Ash and Monferno, they we're still searching for his three friends with Marnie's three Drifloons! The two looked around and around, then, they finally spotted the three! Paige was walking with Hikaru, holding tight onto his right hand, with Drifloon on her right arm. Pikachu was walking right beside them! "Hey! Pikachu! Hikaru! Paige!" Ash called. "Mon!" Monferno called. Everyone on the ground looked to see Ash, Monferno, and the three Drifloons! "It's Ash... And Monferno!" Hikaru smirked.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. The floating ones landed and faced the three! Monferno tearfully leapt into Hikaru's arms, hugging him tight! The Playful Pokémon sobbed a little. "I'm sorry, Monferno." Hikaru whispered, embracing his Fire Type, with Ash not hearing him! "Is everyone okay?" Ash asked. "Yep! We're fine!" Paige answered. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied. "Great! But first, let's all get out of this rain!" Ash suggested.

Everyone agreed to do so! Back to Dawn and everyone else, they tried to smash the boulders to get to the other side! "Ampharos! Use ThunderPunch!" Mr. Joy called. The evolved Electric Type aimed a punch to one of the boulders! The punch made a hit, but it only made a small dent! "Argh... I guess those boulders won't budge! We'll have to walk from here." Mr. Joy replied. "Right!" Nurse Joy agreed. The two tirned to Brock, Dawn, and Marnie!

"Brock! I think you should all wait in the car!" Mr. Joy replied. "But we can't!" Brock argued. "We want to help!" Dawn explained. Just then, Marnie had a thought and began to run back home! "Marnie!" Mr. Joy called. "Get back here!" Nurse Joy called. "There's something I have to do! You all go on ahead!" Marnie explained. She continued running to head back home for a special reason!

To Hikaru and Ash, everyone hid inside a small opening, protecting them from the pouring rain! "The storm is so scary!" Paige replied, shivering. Ash and Hikaru turned to face Paige and they both smiled. "Nah! We're safe now! We're all inside, nice and dry in this cave! And by now, everyone should be looking for us!" Ash explained. "Believe it, Paige. Your family and the others should be looking for us, concerned about us and you!" Hikaru added.

"Ferno!" Monferno agreed, holding onto Hikaru's left shoulder. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed as well. Paige nodded with a small smile!

Meanwhile, Marnie at the other hand, was running to the forest! She ran and ran! Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the tree branches, causing them to fall near her! Marnie screamed in panic, then got back up! "I can't fail! I have to do this! Paige is depending on me! She needs me!" Marnie exclaimed. She stood back up and continued running in the forest!

Back at the mountain, Nurse Joy, Mr. Joy, Dawn, and Brock were still searching for the five missing ones! "Paige! Where are you!?" Nurse Joy called. "Honey!" Mr. Joy called. "Hey! Ash! Hikaru!" Brock called. "Pikachu! Monferno!" Dawn called. "If you can hear us, let us know!" Mr. Joy shouted. At the lake where Paige showed Ash and Hikaru of where she met Suicune, Marnie ran to the lake, panting. "You've got to help me, Suicune! I know that you're the spirit of the North Wind, but Paige was carried away by the wind, and now she's in grave danger!" Marnie explained.

"Please! Carry me on the wind and take me where Paige is! Come out! I need you, now!" Marnie pleaded. She looked around for any signs that Suicune might come out, but there was no sign, so Marnie waited for th sign. Back at the far side of the mountain, the five lost ones were making their way off the mountain! "Man! This has got to be the worst fog ever!" Ash grunted. "If any if our Pokémon knew Defog, it would be much easier." Hikaru sighed.

"But, how are they going to find us?" Paige asked. "As long as we're keep moving, we'll run into everyone else! Pikachu! Keep a sharp eye out!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and looked around hard for anything that's coming or in the way! Just then, Hikaru widened his eyes and looked around. "What is it, Hikaru?" Ash asked. Only Hikaru heard something, while everyone else couldn't! _"Some... One... Please... Help..."_ A voice whispered. "Hey... Did you guys hear something?" Hikaru asked.

"No. Why?" Ash asked. Hikaru listened carefully for the voice again, but nothing came up! He shook his head with a sigh. "Never mind. I must be imagining things." Hikaru muttered. "Mon?" Monferno asked. "It's nothing, Monferno." Hikaru answered. Just then, Pikachu let out a cry! "What's up, Pikachu... Whoa!" Ash gasped. Hikaru turned to see a thin, long bridge in front of them! It was between the two gigantic gaps!

"We can't cross that!" Paige squealed. "You know what? I don't think there's a choice!" Ash exclaimed. Ash glared at the bridge, knowing that it's the only way to get to the other side and to the others! "Grab on! Let's go!" Ash called.

Back to Marnie, she waited and waited for Suicune to appear, but for a long time, there has been no signs! She feel to her knees, and sighed sadly. "I guess it's no use. I... Just want help from someone else!... Wait, that's it! Paige is my little sister! It's my job to save her and no one else! I've got to help her! I'm coming, Paige!" Marnie called. She began to walk away back to the mountains... When suddenly, she saw a glowing aura!

Marnie turned to see a silhouette walking towards her! When she looked closer, it wasn't a silhouette anymore. It was Suicune! The legendary Pokémon! Marnie gasped, then smiled! Now, she could save her little sister!

Meanwhile, Hikaru, Pikachu, Monferno, Ash, and Paige were all walking on the bridge to get to the other side! Hikaru and Pikachu made it past, while the four Drifloons made it past as well! "Almost! Just a little more!" Ash explained. Paige nodded slowly, shutting her eyes tight, not wanting to see down below. Suddenly, as Monferno made one step closer to the other side, the bridge broke! Ash, Paige, and Monferno began to fall!

"Nooooo!" Hikaru yelled. He ran and leapt out of the side and dived for his friends! Monferno held onto Hikaru tightly, shutting his eyes tight! Everyone except Pikachu and the four Drifloons screamed as they began to fall fast down! Just as death was to come to them, Suicune quickly came up and leapt to everyone's rescue! Marnie was on the legendary Water Type Pokémon as well! As Suicune made it back up to the ledge, it crouched down for the trainers and for Monferno to land on the ground!

Marnie hugged Paige tight, with Paige sobbing! "Don't ever go out like that again!" Marnie sadly scolded. "I won't! I promise!" Paige sobbed, still scared of what happened. For Monferno, he bowed his head down in shame on Hikaru's left shoulder. Surprisingly, Hikaru took Monferno off of his shoulder and hugged him as well! "Don't scare me like that again, buddy." Hikaru whispered. Monferno sniffled and hugged his trainer tightly, sobbing quietly as well.

Ash turned to see Suicune and smiled! "Marnie! That was some entrance! Swooping us while riding in Suicune!" Ash chuckled. "See? I told you both there was a Suicune!" Paige giggled. "*sigh* You sure did..." Hikaru sighed, laughing nervously. He and Monferno looked at Suicune, as its attention went to them! It looked as if it was smiling a little at Hikaru for some strange reason?

"Thanks, Suicune!" Ash thanked. "Yeah! Thanks!. Paige added. "Thanks for saving all of us, Suicune." Hikaru replied. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. "Without you, I would've never saved these two!" Marnie exclaimed. Just then, everyone heard voices! "Paige!" Mr. Joy called. "Honey!" Nurse Joy cried. "Ash! Hikaru!" Dawn shouted. "Pikachu! Monferno!" Brock called. "It's Mom and Dad!" Marnie exclaimed. "And it's Dawn and Brock!" Ash replied.

"We're right here!" Paige called. With that, everyone was reunited as Paige ran to her mother! "Paige! You know that you had me worried sick, young lady!" Nurse Joy scolded, hugging her youngest daughter. "I'm sorry... You're mad at me, aren't you?" Paige asked. Nurse Joy only shook her head with a smile. "But don't ever do that again. Promise?" Nurse Joy replied. "Promise!" Paige promised.

"But how in the world did you find them all ahead of us, Marnie?" Mr. Joy asked Marnie. "I just got a ride from Suicune!" Marnie answered. Everyone was shocked except Paige, Ash, and Hikaru. "Suicune?" Brock repeated. "You mean the Legendary Pokémon?" Dawn asked. "Right!" Marnie answered. "It sounds unbelievable, but it's right here!" Hikaru explained, gesturing to where Suicune was! Unfortunately, as Hikaru turned, he gasped.

"That is... He was here..." Hikaru added. Suicune was no longer in sight of everybody! "I guess Suicune went home!" Marnie guessed. Dawn sighed, then she went over to Hikaru and slapped his cheek! "Ngh!" Hikaru yelped. "You idiot! How many times are you going to put yourself at danger!?" Dawn snapped. She then immediately calmed down and embraced her best friend. "S-Sorry." Hikaru sighed.

"Oh! Look at that! The sunset!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Everyone turned to see the sun setting down! "Why don't we all head back home for some supper?" Nurse Joy suggested. "Yeah! I could eat food big as a Pokémon Center!" Paige laughed. "I could eat two of them!" Mr. Joy joked. "I could eat three!" Paige joked. Hikaru, Ash, and Marnie took one look back before following everyone else. It had been a big day for both Hikaru and Ash, as they had the dangerous situation at a time.

The heroes are reunited as Suicune, one of the Johto Legendary Pokémon saved the day! Talk about luck, meeting a legendary Pokémon! Stay tuned for more chapters!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Bite)**

**Eevee: (F): (Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Double Team)**


	57. A Tag Battle Against Each Other?

**Chapter 57: A Tag Battle Against Each Other!?**

One fine day at the route to Eterna City, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock were making their way for Ash and Hikaru's second Gym Battle, when they were caught by a surprise! "Hello there! I'm Rhonda, from Sinnoh Now!" A reporter woman exclaimed. The sudden appearance shocked Ash! "Whoa! You scared me!" Ash gasped. "Do you mean the popular news show of the Sinnoh region, miss?" Hikaru asked. "Of course! The one and only!" Rhonda answered happily.

"Well, I never heard of it." Ash muttered. "That's because you lived in Kanto. Of course you wouldn't see any of these popular shows!" Hikaru snorted. "It's a cool TV show! The most popular in Sinnoh!" Dawn explained. "We're doing a story on the Pokémon Training Camp that's just up ahead!" Rhonda explained. "Yeah? Cool! I want to go! If it's a camp, then there must be tons of great trainers to battle with!" Ash exclaimed, feeling excited.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Our focus is on two of the camp's trainers and their ability to test any trainer that they challenge- Oof!" Rhonda explained, but was interrupted by the mic man who accidentally hit the microphone on Rhonda's head! "Argh! Watch it, Jack! You're supposed to mic me! Not hit me!" Rhonda snapped. "Sorry, Rhonda." The mic man, Jack apologized. Just then, a woman dressed as a cowboy suddenly showed up!

"Excuse me, partner. But I'm like to head to that camp to test out my skills there as a trainer and an actress!" The girl exclaimed, posing off. "I see..." Rhonda sighed, clearly not interested with the girl. "So, are you two boys trainer?" Rhonda asked Ash and Hikaru. But, the girl got in the camera's way again for her attention! "As I was saying, it was hard work being multi-talented to be... Ugh!" The girl started, but the microphone hit her this time!

"Look bub! Any more of that, and I'll see you in court!" The girl snapped. "Sorry... I think?" Jack apologized. With that, another crew member dragged the girl away from Rhonda and the group!

Later, Rhonda asked a few more questions to the group before leaving for more interviews! So, the group headed towards the Pokémon Training Camp to check it out! "The camp!" Brock stated. "Great! We'll show them who strong is!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Geez... You're really into battling, aren't you?" Hikaru sighed. "Of course! Hey, if we want to win our second badge at the Eterna Gym, then we have to battle to train!" Ash explained.

"Your point..." Hikaru mumbled. "Man! Those guys are strong!" A boy sighed. Everyone turned to see two boys with their Pokémon, Lombre and Slakoth, walking towards their way! "Yeah! That's 15 wins in a row!" Another boy replied. "Man! They're strong as I ever seen!" The first boy grunted. Ash immediately faced the two boys! "Are you guys talking about those great trainers!?" Ash asked.

"Great? Scary is the better word! They demolished me and my Lombre!" The second boy explained. "Me and my Slakoth got wiped out, too!" The first boy sighed. "Do you two know where those two went? We need to see them." Hikaru replied. "They just went and crossed the bridge, heading to the forest!" The second boy answered. "Thanks!" Ash thanked. The two boys sighed as they left in defeat. "Yeah! Let's go to!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied.

"You two are hotshots, aren't you?" Hikaru groaned. "Mon..." Monferno agreed. So, the four trainers headed their way to the bridge when they heard a boy's scream! They looked up to see a falling Pokémon falling towards them! It was a Nuzleaf! "Nuzleaf! No!" The boy cried. The group gasped to see the trainer hold up his Nuzleaf, asking if it was okay. The Nuzleaf let out a groan in response, showing the group that the two strong trainers are nearby!

They ran to see another boy with his beaten Pokémon named Doduo! "Y-You guys are just too strong!" The boy stuttered. The heroes saw two boys dressed in the same red striped shirt, and same green hair, except with different hair styles! "Yeah! We rule!" The two boys cheered. The long haired, spiky one had a Croconaw, while the short haired, spiky one had a Quilava! "Yeah! We did it, bro! That's 16 wins in a row!" The short haired boy snickered.

The twins turned to face the group! "So you are the strong trainers that I've heard from?" Ash asked, wanting a battle. "That's right! Name's Ryan!" Ryan sneered. "And I'm Bryan!" Bryan replied. "We're called The Champ Twins!" Both Ryan and Bryan exclaimed. "My name's Ash! And I'd like a battle!" Ash demanded. "Happy to accept, but we only do Tag Battles! Understand?" Ryan sneered. "We the man!" Bryan replied. "Tag Battles?" Dawn repeated.

"Do you remember the time when Ash and Hikaru battled Oralie and Haley at Jublife City, Dawn?" Brock asked. "Oh yeah! There were two trainers battling the other two!" Dawn exclaimed, finally understanding. "In that case, hey, Hikaru! Wanna team up with me?" Ash asked. "Sure thing. If it's for the Eterna Gym, then I'll battle!" Hikaru agreed. "Mon!" Monferno agreed. He leapt off of Hikaru's left shoulder to face the twins and their Pokémon!

The two boys faced the Champ Twins, which they only gave smirks! "You've seen the rest!" Ryan replied. "Now see the best!" Bryan added. "Don't forget, you two! We've all been traveling together for a while, and you've been training really hard!" Brock stated. "You got that right." Hikaru sighed, smiling slightly. "Right! Let's go, Hikaru! Let's break these guys' winning streaks now!" Ash exclaimed. "Alright then." Hikaru agreed.

"Right..." The twins smirked. "As if that's gonna happen now!" Ryan laughed. "Kazow!" The twins cheered. "Go, Quilava!" Ryan called. "Go, Croconaw!" Bryan shouted. "Quil!" Quilava replied. "Croc!" Croconaw agreed. Ash and Hikaru took out their Pokédex, woth Ash scanning Quilava, and Hikaru scanning Croconaw! _"Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Its body is covered with fire-proof fur and can withstand any Fire Type attack."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

_"Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "You ready, Turtwig? Let's go!" Ash called, sending his Grass Type out! "Turt!" Turtwig replied. "And I'll be the referee!" Brock volunteered. Just then, the Sinnoh Now crew members appeared again!

"This is Rhonda from Sinnoh Now! Now, we'd like to introduce you to the twin boys here who are incredibly strong Pokémon trainers!" Rhonda announced. "You heard right!" Ryan bragged. "We are the mighty mighty mighty!" Bryan snickered. Just then, the microphone smacked onto Rhonda again! "Grrr... One more time, Jack! And it's back to the mail room to you!" Rhonda snapped. "No! Not the mail room!" Jack gasped.

Rhonda scoffed as she turned back to the boys for more questions! "Mind if we take a few shots for broadcasting?" Rhonda asked. "You mean on TV? We'd like to!" Ryan agreed. "Yeah. But you better ask those guys first since we're about to battle them now!" Bryan explained, pointing to Ash and Hikaru! Rhonda turned to see the two, which Ash smiled! "You want to put us on TV? No prob!" Ash exclaimed. "Nerve breaking, but fine." Hikaru replied.

"This is great! Win 17, on the fair..." Ryan sneered. "On the air!" Bryan finished. "Well, folks! Hold onto your seats! It looks like that these duos are about to head for their win 17!" Rhonda announced. All of a sudden, the same girl in the cowboy costume appeared again! "Time outa, peace and love, partners! Come here! You see, my partner James here is going to trump those twins!" The girl giggled.

Hikaru let out a groan. "Excuse me. But if you want to battle the twins, yours will have to wait, when ours is finished!" Hikaru snapped. The girl grew furious with Hikaru and yelled at him! "Why don't you wait and see our battle instead!?" The girl bellowed. "Idiots..." Hikaru moaned. "Hey, you! You're blocking my shot!" Rhonda snapped. The crew member pushed the two meddlers out of the way again for Rhonda to take her shot again!

Later, the Sinnoh Now crews followed the heroes and the Champ Twins for their battle against Ash and Hikaru! "The battle will now get underway!" Brock announced.

**Ryan &amp; Bryan: Quilava/Croconaw VS Ash &amp; Hikaru: Turtwig/Monferno**

"Great! Quilava! Take them out with Flame Wheel!" Ryan called. "In that case, we'll use Flame Wheel as well!" Hikaru called. Monferno charged at Quilava as he bashed Quilava's Flame Wheel with his own! "Not bad! But we're not done! Use Flame Wheel again!" Ryan called. "Again? This time, Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. Just before Quilava attacked, Monferno rapidly hit Quilava with the Fighting Type move! "What!?" Ryan gasped.

"Mach Punch is a move that hits first, just like with Quick Attack!" Hikaru smirked. "Oh yeah!? Quilava, one more time, Flame Wheel!" Ryan called. "Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump!" Bryan called. Croconaw went in front of Monferno for a close range Attack! "Agh! Monferno, use Fury Swipes, to distract him!" Hikaru called. Monferno slashed and lashed at Croconaw who stopped Hydro Pump! "Don't leave me behind! Turtwig, dodge it!" Ash called.

Turtwig dodged the Fire Type move as it ran! "Don't let it get away! Flame Wheel again!" Ryan called. Quilava chased after Turtwig, who accidentally hit Monferno while trying to dodge! The Flame Wheel hit both Turtwig and Monferno! "Turtwig!" Ash gasped. "No! Monferno!" Hikaru gasped. Immediately, Ash glared at Hikaru! "If Monferno wasn't in the way, no one could've gone hit!" Ash snapped.

Hikaru ignored Ash as he ordered Monferno for a Fire Spin on Croconaw! The fire surrounded Croconaw! "Now, Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. Turtwig launched the move towards the surrounded Croconaw, until the fire surrounding Croconaw burnt it! "What the!? Hikaru! What was that for!?" Ash snapped. Again, Hikaru ignored Ash and focused on the battle! "Croconaw! Use Water Gun on Monferno now!" Bryan yelled. "Dodge it!" Hikaru called.

Monferno dodged Water Gun, but the move hit Turtwig! "Turtwig! Use Tackle, now!" Ash called. Turtwig aimed to hit Quilava, but he tripped and hit Monferno! "What the... What is the meaning of this, Ash!?" Hikaru snapped. "Hey! Turtwig can't help it if Monferno was in the way!" Ash snapped. That ticked Hikaru off as he scoffed to focus on the battle more! "Monferno! Use Fury Swipes on Quilava!" Hikaru called. Monferno slashed at Quilava as it grunted in pain! "No! Quilava!" Ryan gasped.

"Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump on Monferno!" Bryan called. "Argh! Dodge it!" Hikaru called. Just then, Hikaru noticed that Turtwig was right behind Monferno! "Ash! Get Turtwig out of Monferno's way!" Hikaru warned. But Ash ignored Hikaru and focused onto Croconaw! "Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf on the Hydro Pump!" Ash called. Just as Monferno prepared to dodge, Razor Leaf attacked him from behind, with Hydro Pump attacking in front!

"No!" Hikaru yelled. "Guess Monferno got in the way!" Ash taunted. Hikaru gritted his teeth and began to sweat. This wasn't going well at all! "Now, Quilava! Use Swift!" Ryan shouted. "Intercept that with Fire Spin, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno weakly attacked the move with Fire Spin, creating an explosion at each other! "Now's our chance! Croconaw! Use Crunch!" Bryan shouted.

The Water Type bit Turtwig harder than Bite! "Turtwig, no!" Ash gasped. "Use Flamethrower, Quilava!" Ryan shouted. Fire blasted Turtwig, damaging Croconaw a little, but it was a price to pay! "Oh no, Turtwig!" Ash gasped. "Don't give up, you two! Fight hard!" Dawn cheered. "Are you recording this? Boy! Are we gonna get first ratings!?" Rhonda asked. Again, the girl appeared, ruining the film! "Forget this phooey! It's time for some business!" The girl exclaimed.

"Stop! Out of here!" The crew member snapped, pulling the girl out of the way! "Hey! Unhand me!" The girl demanded. Monferno and Turtwig were very weak, while Quilava and Croconaw panted with some damages on them, too! "Let's finish this, Bryan! Quilava! Use Flamethrower!" Ryan called. "Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump!" Bryan yelled. The two Johto started attacked! Monferno dodged, but the two attacks hit Turtwig!

"Turtwig, no!" Ash gasped. Turtwig groaned as it fainted! "Turtwig is unable to battle!" Brock declared. "It's over! Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump!" Bryan called. "I won't lose! Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. The punch hit Croconaw by the jaws as it was sent flying toward the ground! "Croconaw!" Bryan gasped. "Now! Monferno! Let's try Flame Wheel, this time!" Hikaru called. "Let's counter that with our Flame Wheel!" Ryan shouted.

**Hikaru: 1 Pokémon**

Hikaru knew what he was going to do! "Dodge Quilava, and use Flame Wheel on Croconaw!" Hikaru called. Monferno dodged the Attack from Quilava, and hit Croconaw! "Get up, Croconaw! Now!" Bryan called. "It's useless! Use Mach Punch again, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Just as Croconaw got up, the Playful Pokémon hit Croconaw on the head! Croconaw fainted with dizziness! "Croconaw is unable to battle!" Brock declared.

**Ryan: 1 Pokémon**

"This isn't over! Use Flamethrower, Quilava!" Ryan called. "Intercept with Flame Wheel, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Both Fire Types attacked with the last bit of their strength! It caused an explosion, covering the field with smoke! "Monferno! Can you hear me, partner!?" Hikaru called. "Quilava!?" Ryan called. The smoke cleared, revealing that both Monferno and Quilava were down!

"Neither side is unable to continue! This battle is a draw!" Brock declared. All battling trainers gasped, as Ash and Hikaru ran over to their Pokémon! "Turtwig! Are you okay!?" Ash asked. "Monferno! Hang in there!" Hikaru pleaded. The twins sighed as they thanked the two Pokémon, returning them and ran back to the forest for some more training!

**Later...**

"Truth is, you just don't know how to give orders to your Pokémon!" Ash snapped. Hikaru ignored Ash and continued rubbing onto Monferno's little bruises with the sprayed Super Potion he sprayed on to banish Monferno's wounds. "Ferno..." Monferno said sadly, looking up at Hikaru in shame. "Shh... It's not your fault, buddy." Hikaru soothed, rubbing on Monferno's head. "Of course it is!" Ash argued. That ticked Hikaru off as he put Monferno on the ground and stood up!

"Say that again!? Your Turtwig isn't so innocent right now! Your Grass Type was the one who hit my partner, causing the both of them to get hit by Flame Wheel!" Hikaru snapped. "Well, if Monferno wasn't in the way, none of this would've happened!" Ash snapped. "Shut up... Shut up... Shut up! Don't you dare blame this to Monferno! If anyone should take the blame, it's you, you stupid idiot!" Hikaru snapped.

"Stop it, you two!" Dawn called. But the argument continued! "Me!? A stupid idiot!? Well, if I'm that, then you must be a stupid, idiotic, moron!" Ash yelled. "Shut up! Your Turtwig attacked Monferno with his Razor Leaf!" Hikaru yelled. "Hey! Like I said, Monferno got in the way, when I was trying to help!" Ash snapped. "WHAT!? Then this is all my fault!? You think I can't control my Pokémon properly!?" Hikaru retorted.

"Yeah! You can't! This is why we nearly lost! It's all your fault, you know that!?" Ash shouted. POW! Hikaru grew so angry that he punched Ash on his cheek! Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, Turtwig, and Monferno gasped. "You... You... Argh!" Hikaru snapped. He wanted to hurt Ash more, but he held back, knowing that it wouldn't solve anything! Just then, the group heard Monferno and Turtwig beginning to fight!

"Looks like those two are getting things your way!" Brock stated, pointing to the two fighting Pokémon! Pikachu leapt down to stop the fight, only to get by Monferno and Turtwig! Pikachu growled and unleashed Thunderbolt! It stopped both Pokémon in their tracks, stopping the fight! "Thanks for breaking them up! That was quick thinking, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied. Both Monferno and Turtwig apologized to one another with a paw shake!

"Now that's what we wanted to see!" Dawn giggled. Then, the two trainers turned to Ash and Hikaru!"Of course. Since both your Pokémon made up, it makes logical sense that you two should make up!" Brock replied. Both Pokémon told their trainers of what must be done! "You want us to do... What?" Ash asked. "This is a joke, right?" Hikaru asked.

Both Ash and Hikaru got into violence when they nearly lost in a battle against the two powerful trainers called the Champ Twins! Will they make up for each other? Or will their friendship end? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Bite, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Eevee: (F): (Shadow Ball, Double Team, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

Pokémon Quiz:

**I'm a relaxed type of Pokémon. I slack off and love to eat. Who am I?**


	58. The Tag Battle Rematch!

**Chapter 58: The Tag Battle Rematch!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the heroes were making their way to Eterna City, until they were confronted by the Sinnoh Now news! Rhonda, the reporter woman explained of the Pokémon Training Camp, to where they are focusing on two powerful trainers who had a 15 streak win! Ash was very determined to break that streak, as he led the group to the camp, where they heard news about the two trainers!

The group made their way to the bridge, only to see two trainers defeated badly with their Pokémon severely injured! They meet brothers that calls themselves the Champ Twins! They were Ryan and Bryan, with their Quilava and Croconaw! Ash challenged the two to a battle, to which they accept, only to let Hikaru be forced into the battle too! Rhonda saw this chance to record the battle for the twins' 17th winning streak!

It was Ryan's Quilava, and Bryan's Croconaw against Ash's Turtwig and Hikaru's Monferno! The battle began to get to the twins' way, since Turtwig was easily defeated, but thanks to Monferno's power, it ended up as a draw. To this result, Ash blamed that it was all Hikaru and Monferno's fault that they lost. Hikaru ignored it for a moment, but when it went to Monferno, he went into his violence mode, causing both Turtwig and Monferno to fight each other, until Pikachu broke it up, making the two make up for each other!

Now, will Ash and Hikaru make up, or will the fight continue?

"You want us to do... What?" Ash asked. "Is this a joke?" Hikaru asked. Then, the two boys looked at each other with uncertainty. Then, Monferno climbed onto Hikaru's shoulder and rubbed his warm cheek against Hikaru's left cheek! Hikaru let out a small smile and sighed. "I guess I'm the one to take half the blame for." Hikaru admitted. "Nah. It was me who should take the blame. You were right when it wasn't Monferno's fault." Ash admitted.

"I suppose so... But, that punch I did on you, and that yelling I did, sorry. It wasn't worth it." Hikaru apologized. "Thanks. And sorry, too. You were right when Turtwig kind of got in the way of Monferno when he tried to dodge." Ash replied, laughing nervously. Turtwig and Monferno took a look at each other, before winking at each other! Dawn and Brock smiled at each other for the two boy's returned friendship!

"On the other note, let's eat!" Brock called. He laid out four sandwiches, and gave the three Pokémon three Pokémon food in the bowls! As everyone began to eat, Ash and Hikaru discussed some matters that they had. "We didn't actually lose, but we could improve on something with our teamwork. So, why don't we battle them again?" Ash stated. "You got that right. And of course! We need to start our battle from scratch!" Hikaru agreed.

Monferno, Pikachu, and Turtwig looked to see their trainers making up and making a plan for their next battle! "Okay. So, Quilava has an advantage over your Turtwig, so leave the Fire Type for Monferno and me. You deal with Croconaw." Hikaru explained. "Right! Turtwig does have the advantage over Water Types like Croconaw! Whoa... Those guys won't know what actually hit them!" Ash exclaimed, grinning.

Meanwhile, the Champ Twins with their Quilava and Croconaw were walking in the forest, thinking about their last battles! "That was a tough one. That guy with the Monferno was really strong, taking the both of us down even when it was down!" Ryan exclaimed. "No doubt about it that he trained it real hard!" Bryan added. Then, the twins smiled. "But so, who's gonna rule the Pokémon world with 16 wins? Us!" Ryan smirked.

"Yeah!" Bryan agreed. "After they filmed us that show on TV, all the public will soon know!" Ryan exclaimed. "Yes!" Bryan agreed. Just as the two started their chanting again, they spotted a table full of fruits and berries! "What a spread! A special reward for us being the champs!" Ryan claimed. "Let's dig in!" The twins shouted, grinning. Their Pokémon followed them as they ran to the table, but it turned out, it was actually a bait to set them up!

Just as they kept running, the ground gave out, causing everyone to fall into a pitfall trap! The twins, Quilava, and Croconaw groaned as they slowly opened their eyes! "Who put this pitfall trap on us?!" Ryan groaned. Just as Ryan asked, there was a familiar voice!

"Listen, is that twin twerps that I hear?"

"It sounds to me that they are on my ear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a six point pace!"

"Dashing all hope, fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, the name!"

"Putting the good doers in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And in your face!"

"Those twins don't seem so tough!" Jessie taunted. "Falling in holes can make things rough!" James sneered. "That will be enough!" Meowth laughed. He used the remote for the mechanical arms to snatch Quilava and Croconaw from the twins! "It's a tag battle that goes different for us!" Jessie laughed. "Tag! You're it!" Meowth insulted. "Give me back my Quilava!" Ryan demanded. "And my Croconaw!" Bryan demanded.

Rhonda saw the whole thing, and planned to post it as her story! "Keep everything rolling! Let's go!" Rhonda called. "Right!" The crew agreed. They began to follow the twins! The Champ Twins ran to follow the balloon, until they confronted Ash and the others! Ash waved to them with a smile! "Hey! We'd like to have another battle with you guys again!" Ash called. "Would it be alright?" Hikaru asked. The twins panted as they stopped for a while!

"Can't battle now! They stole my Quilava!" Ryan snapped. "And my Croconaw, too!" Bryan added. The group turned to see the culprits! "Who are they... !?" Ash asked, but stopped to see a familiar balloon! "It's Team Rocket!" Dawn gasped. "Those morons... Do they ever learn when to give up?" Hikaru sighed with anger. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed, glaring at the retreating Team Rocket!

"I'll take care of them! Staravia, use Quick Attack!" Ash called. The Starling Pokémon appeared and slashed the balloon, catching the evil trio by a surprise! They all screamed as they crashed down on the ground! Everyone, including the Sinnoh Now crew ran to face the Team Rocket members! "Roll the film!" Rhonda ordered. The crew agreed, as they began to record the show! "What kind of screen test is this!?" Jessie snapped. "I want my Quilava back!" Ryan demanded. "And my Croconaw, too!" Bryan demanded.

Jessie grew furious with her annoying enemies as she stomped right in front of the captured Pokémon! "Oh, please! Instead of getting back those two, you're going to get this whether you like it or not!" Jessie shrieked. "Carnivine, places!" James called. Again, once it was sent out, James was bit in the head again! "Maybe it's the herbal shampoo I'm using!" James shouted, as he pried Carnivine off of his head!

"Seviper, report!" Jessie called. The Poison Type Pokémon appeared, hissing as it stood with Carnivine, glaring at the Champ Twins! "Now, Turtwig! Come on out, and give me a hand!" Ash called. "Wig!" Turtwig replied, appearing from his Pokéball. "Ready for another fight, Monferno?" Hikaru asked. Monferno nodded and leapt out of Hikaru's shoulder for a battle against Team Rocket!

"It's a Tag Battle!" Dawn stated. Both Ash and Hikaru nodded, while preparing for Team Rocket's Attacks! "Seviper! Poison Tail, now!" Jessie shouted. Seviper aimed a Poison Tail at Turtwig and Monferno! "Dodge it, Turtwig!" Ash called. "Evade it, Monferno!" Hikaru shouted. Both Pokémon dodged the Poison Type move, startling Seviper! "Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash called.

Turtwig shot the Grass Type move at Seviper, which caused some damage to it! "Hikaru! It's all you!" Ash called. "Right! Monferno, Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Monferno shot a spinning fire at Seviper, burning it to crisp! "Nice one, Hikaru!" Ash complimented. "Thanks! We're both getting things right now!" Hikaru laughed, having a blast right now. "Carnivine! Use Bullet Seed, now!" James shouted.

Carnivine shot the attacks at Monferno and Turtwig, until their trainers made their calls to them! "Dodge it, Turtwig!" Ash called. "Dodge it, Monferno!" Hikaru shouted. Once again, Bullet Seed missed the two Pokémon, as the two boys prepared for a counterattack! "Oh wow! I'm having a blast right now! Monferno, use Fury Swipes, now!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno slashed at Carnivine, giving him multiple damage!

"Turtwig! Use Tackle, let's go!" Ash ordered. Turtwig nodded and bashed into Carnivine, sending him to Seviper! "You ready, Hikaru?" Ash asked. "I'm ready when you are, Ash!" Hikaru answered. "Okay then! Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted. "Monferno, use Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Fire and leaves exploded on the two Pokémon, causing them to crashing in front of the evil trio! An explosion was made, blasting Team Rocket to the air!

"Guess a twerp by any other name is just as bad." Meowth sighed. "How could those twin twerps prevent me from becoming a star!?" Jessie shrieked. "They helped you become one!" James reassured. "In fact, they helped all of us!" Meowth guessed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight in the blue sky! Both Quilava and Croconaw were freed, as the two ran for their trainers!

"Oh wow! Quilava! You're okay!" Ryan exclaimed. "Croconaw, you're okay, too!" Bryan exclaimed. The twins were relieved that their Pokémon were okay now. They both turned to Ash and Hikaru, grinning at them! "We owe you guys one for getting both of our Pokémon back!" Ryan replied. "We'll take you both up on that Tag Battle now!" Bryan suggested. "Great! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed. "17 wins! Here we come!" The twins sneered.

"Right. You haven't seen our true teamwork yet!" Hikaru challenged. Ash snickered in agreement as he put his arm around Hikaru's shoulder!

Later, the Tag Battle rematch was about to begin! "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for part two of the Tag Battle between our twin trainers and Hikaru and Ash! With 17 wins coming up, this should be an interesting battle!" Rhonda announced. With that, Brock started the match! "Alright! Let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

**Ryan &amp; Bryan: Quilava/Croconaw VS Ash &amp; Hikaru: Turtwig/Monferno**

"Hey! Just because you guys saved both of our Pokémon doesn't mean we go easy on you! Alright, Quilava! Let's use Flame Wheel!" Ryan called. Quilava charged at Turtwig with the Fire Type move! "Turtwig, dodge!" Ash called. Turtwig evaded the Flame Wheel with a dodge! "My turn! Monferno, use Mach Punch on Quilava, now!" Hikaru called. The Playful Pokémon punched the Fire Type, sending him to the ground! "Hey, Hikaru! That was awesome!" Ash complimented.

"Thanks! There's surprise when you can think of one!" Hikaru chuckled. "Alright, Turtwig! Let's use Bite on Croconaw!" Ash called. Turtwig charged to use the Dark Type move on the Water Type, until Croconaw dodged the move! "Hey, Hikaru! You're up!" Ash called. "With pleasure! Fire Spin, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno shot the move at Croconaw, trapping it inside again! "No! Not again!" Bryan gasped.

Rhonda gasped with this battle so far. "Wow! Those two look great! Their combinations are doing a number of damages on the Champ Twins!" Rhonda gasped. "Quilava! Use Flamethrower!" Ryan called. "Dodge it, Turtwig!" Hikaru called. "You dodge as well, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Both Pokémon nodded and dodged the powerful Fire Type move! "Bryan! Show them your stuff!" Ryan called.

"You bet! Alright now, Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump!" Bryan called. Hydro Pump was shot at Monferno and Turtwig! The two dodged, with Ryan seeing his chance! "Alright now! Quilava! Use Flame Wheel again!" Ryan called. "Block it!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno was skidded back while trying to hold Flame Wheel! But, Turtwig wasn't so lucky as he was burnt away by the move! "Argh! No good!" Ash gasped.

"Our twins are still going strong! A great combination!" Rhonda announced. "You didn't think we would just stop with just 16 wins now, did you?" Bryan smirked. "No way! Quilava! Swift for 17!" Ryan shouted. Quilava shot the Normal Type move at the two, to which they both dodged it! "Alright now, Croconaw! Use Water Gun!" Bryan shouted. Water splashed the two Pokémon away, while affecting Monferno the most! "Stay strong, Monferno!" Hikaru called.

"Water Gun, one more time!" Bryan shouted. The Big Jaw Pokémon shot the move again! "Now what!?" Hikaru gasped. "I'll deal with this! Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. The Grass Type demolished the Water Gun with the Razor Leaf Attack! "That should do it!" Hikaru grinned. "No you don't! Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump!" Bryan called. It aimed the move right at Monferno! "Evade it, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno attempted to, but slipped! Turtwig pushed Monferno out of the way, saving him!

"Phew... Thanks, Ash! Turtwig!" Hikaru sighed with relief. "Hey! That's what partners do for theirs!" Ash grinned. "Wow! Those two are showing perfect teamwork!" Rhonda gasped. "Yeah! Now that's how it's done!" Ash exclaimed. "Alright! Quilava, use Flamethrower!" Ryan called. "Fire Spin, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Bryan saw his chance to Attack! "Use Crunch, Croconaw!" Bryan called.

Croconaw crunched onto Turtwig, causing major damage to the poor Grass Type! For Monferno, he stopped Fire Spin, and bashed Quilava with Mach Punch! Quilava as sent smashing to the ground! Croconaw smashed Turtwig to the dirt! "Turtwig! You okay!?" Ash called. Turtwig slowly stood up for some more fight! "Synthesis!. Ash called. Turtwig began to glow to heal itself! "And now, Turtwig is starting to heal with Synthesis!" Rhonda announced.

"I won't let you! Croconaw! Use Hydro Pump!" Bryan shouted. "Monferno, intercept with Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Monferno went in front of Turtwig and shot Fire Spin, meeting up with the Hydro Pump! "Just a little more, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno breathed more fire to give Turtwig some time! Turtwig finished his healing and got ready for another move! "Great! Thanks a bunch, Hikaru!" Ash exclaimed.

"What are friends for?" Hikaru chuckled. "Alright, Turtwig! Use Bite on Croconaw!" Ash ordered. The Grass Type bit onto the Big Jaw Pokémon! Croconaw yelped in pain! "My turn! Monferno, use Fire Spin on Quilava!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno launched the move, blasting and trapping Quilava inside the fire vortex! "And now Quilava is trapped inside the Fire Spin, leaving him wide open!" Rhonda announced. "Ash! Now's your chance!" Hikaru shouted.

"Alright! Turtwig! Use Tackle!" Ash called. Turtwig bashed into Croconaw, sending him inside the Fire Spin vortex! "Now Croconaw is caught inside the Fire Spin!" Rhonda commented. "Alright, get them out with a double Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. Monferno charged and punched the two Johto Pokémon out with the Fighting Type move! "Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted.

Just as the two opponents tried to get up, they were attacked once again by Turtwig's Razor Leaf Attack! "And Quilava and Croconaw gets hit again by Razor Leaf, after some suffering damage by the Fire Spin Attack and a Mach Punch!" Rhonda announced. "Should we end this together, Hikaru?" Ash asked. "Well, I've been waiting for this! So yes!" Hikaru answered. The two nodded to each other and made their Attack orders!

"Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted. "Monferno! Use Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Monferno and Turtwig launched their attacks, knocking both Quilava and Croconaw out! "And here it is! First comes Razor Leaf by Turtwig, and then another Fire Spin, from Monferno! A wonderful combo Attack!" Rhonda announced. "Ah!" The twins gasped. They looked to see their two Pokémon faint from all the attacks!

"Quilava and Croconaw are both unable to battle! So, that means that the winner is Ash and Hikaru!" Brock declared. "Yes! Alright!" Ash and Hikaru exclaimed, high fiving each other.

Ash &amp; Hikaru: Winner!

"They did it. They won!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "What a thrill! Using teamwork and to use such incredible moves!" Rhonda exclaimed. Bryan and Ryan returned their two Pokémon with thanks before walking over to Ash and Hikaru! "Well, you did it! Beat us fair and square!" Ryan smirked. "Thanks!" Ash thanked. "We couldn't thank you two anymore!" Hikaru chuckled.

"No prob! We'll just start all over again!" Bryan replied. "Yeah!" Ryan agreed. They both ran off to train some more for more battles! "Hey, Hikaru! We were a pretty good team out there, didn't we?" Ash asked. "We sure were." Hikaru replied, smiling a little. "And you both did it like a piece of cake!" Brock exclaimed. "That was so awesome, you two!" Dawn exclaimed. The two boys blushed before grinning widely. Monferno and Turtwig praised each other for doing well! Even Pikachu came to say congratulations!

"If you don't mind, we're not going to run the first battle. The last battle had more teamwork and the better combinations than the previous battle!" Rhonda explained. "Alright!" Ash and Hikaru exclaimed. The two were relieved that their messed up one wasn't going to be on TV!

Later, it was sunset as the heroes left the Pokémon Training Camp in order to head for Eterna City for Ash and Hikaru's second Gym battle! Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Double Team)**

**Eevee: (F): (Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Bite)**


	59. To Train For Evolution! Pt 1

**Chapter 59: To Train For Evolution! Pt. 1**

"Hey! Aipom! Wait!" Ash called. "What's wrong?" Dawn called. The group was in Eterna Forest, that was close to Eterna City for Ash and Hikaru's second Gym battle, when suddenly, Aipom seemed to get the attention of something! With that, it is now leaping onto different tree branches, swinging towards something! That is explaining why the heroes were chasing after the energetic Normal Type!

"Slow down, Aipom!" Hikaru called. "Mon!" Monferno called. Aipom didn't slow down as she climbed up to a tree, where the leaves were yellow-orange! As the group stopped near the tree, they couldn't believe of what they're seeing! On the tree bark, there were multiple Pokémon gathering around! There was honey on the tree! "Check it out!" Ash gasped. "It's honey!" Brock stated. "Honey?" Dawn asked.

"You see, many forest Pokémon are attracted to the sweet scent of honey, causing them all to come and eat here!" Hikaru explained. "Right! And it looks as though Aipom was attracted to it!" Brock agreed. Just then, the bushes rustle, revealing a familiar Bug Type Pokémon! "It's a Burmy!" Dawn exclaimed. "A Burmy... Huh." Hikaru replied, checking it on his Pokédex. _"Burmy, the Bag Worm Pokémon. To protect itself from the cold wind, Burmy uses leaves and branches to make a cloak around itself."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

The Burmy hopped and used its long head to attach itself onto a tree branch! It looked as if it wanted some honey for itself! It tired to get some, but fell! Burmy gasped to see its cloak fallen apart! So, it gathered up the leaves in order to fix itself! Without anyone noticing, there was a woman with green hair and a Chansey seeing the Burmy! "Chansey! It's time!" The woman exclaimed. "Chansey!" Chansey agreed.

The two revealed themselves from hiding, preparing to battle the Burmy! The sudden appearance startled the heroes! Brock seemed more "attracted" to the woman, though. "Man! What a babe!" Brock gasped. "This isn't the time, you moron!" Hikaru snapped. "Chansey! Use Attract!" The woman called. Chansey launched some hearts at Burmy, causing it to fall in love with the female Chansey!

"That Attract sure worked!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Yeah! I sure hope that I could get one of those!" Brock exclaimed, in love. "Alright! It worked! And that means that you're the same Burmy that we were quite waiting for! How beautiful!" The woman gasped in relief. "Wait! If you want to catch a Pokémon, you need to battle it!" Dawn reminded. "She's right! And the same way your beauty is attracting my heart right now!" Brock called.

"She doesn't mean that, you moron!" Hikaru groaned with annoyance as he dragged Brock away! Monferno followed with disappointment on the former Pewter City Gym Leader. "I'm glad that a girl that I've never met gave me some useful advice! Alright then! Chansey! Use Doubleslap!" The woman called. The Normal Type slapped the Big Type multiple times, causing it to flinch!

Burmy regained his balance and bashed into Chansey with a Tackle Attack! "What a nice Tackle Attack! Now, Chansey! Let's use another Doubleslap!" The woman giggled. Chansey attacked with the same move, but this time, the wild Burmy shielded itself with Protect! "It's not working at all!" Dawn gasped. "That's because it's Burmy's Protect!" Ash explained. "Chansey! Use Egg Bomb, go!" The woman called. Chansey threw her egg, which blasted Burmy, breaking Protect!

Burmy fainted! "Beautiful! Go! Pokéball!" The woman called, throwing her Pokéball at the fainted Bagworm Pokémon! It sucked Burmy inside! It began to rattle for a bit before stopping, showing that the capture was complete! "I finally did it! This Burmy is all mine!" The woman cheered. "Chansey!" Chansey agreed. "You sure caught it pretty well!" Hikaru complimented. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru ran to the woman and praised her for her battle performance!

"My name is Ash! From Pallet Town!" Ash replied. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied. "I'm Dawn! You put that honey on that tree, right?" Dawn asked. "Right! People call Cheryl! The Treasure Hunter!" Cheryl answered. "Nice to meet you! I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. "Why, it's a pleasure to meet you all! Thanks for your help!" Cheryl thanked. "Chansey!" Chansey replied.

"A Treasure Hunter!? I've always wanted to be a treasure! For someone like you to treasure me forever! Catch me next!" Brock exclaimed, in love. Croagunk appeared, preparing to jab Brock again, when Brock missed Cheryl! That cause Croagunk to miss his Poison Jab as well! "My beloved Grandfather once said, 'Once you caught a Bug Type Pokémon, you may never hold hands with a man again!'" Cheryl explained.

That left Brock startled and confused! "You see, he also said when you see a Spearow flying in the west, a good luck will fall upon you! I saw a Spearow flying to the west earlier, and now I have my Burmy!" Cheryl explained. "Chansey Chansey!" Chansey exclaimed. "Oh... Well... That's nice." Brock replied. Croagunk only made two croaks with some curiosity! Cheryl offered some tea and honey, to which the group accepted! Then, she began to explain bout of what she was doing.

Cheryl explained that she was searching for a special honey called The Enchanted Honey. "Enchanted Honey?" The group repeated. "What's the Enchanted Honey?" Brock asked. "It's a honey that's to be said a hundred times sweeter than normal honey! And I want it! That's why I'm here, looking for it!" Cheryl answered. "A hundred times sweeter, huh?" Hikaru smirked. "I can imagine of what Pokémon could do with that much of a honey!" Brock chuckled.

"But, what makes you think you can find that honey way out here?" Dawn asked. Cheryl smiled and took out a map! "Here! Take a look at this!" Cheryl replied. She showed the map to the group! "It's... It's some kind of map!" Dawn gasped. "That's right! This makes it all possible, because it's the map of Eterna Forest!" Cheryl explained. "This map is all parts of Eterna Forest!?" Hikaru gasped, not believing that it was actually true!

"Right! And this x marks the spot of where I'm going! It's the Amber Castle!" Cheryl replied. "Whoa! A castle?" Ash asked, amazed. "It's a secret castle where no one has been to yet! And that's where the Enchanted Honey is rumored to be!" Cheryl explained. "Awesome! It sounds so amazing and mysterious!" Dawn exclaimed. "I know! Why don't we help you look?" Ash suggested. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "I'd like to see the Amber Castle for myself as well!" Hikaru added.

"Monferno!" Monferno agreed. "And maybe then you'll reconsider of holding hands... If not! I can't go on!" Brock exclaimed, lovingly. But, this time, Brock was interrupted by Croagunk's Poison Jab Attack! "No... Need to... Worry!" Brock gasped as he fainted with the poison inside him! Croagunk only made long croaks as he dragged Brock away from the group and Cheryl!

Later, after tea, Cheryl led the group to show her Burmy! "Burmy! Come on out and say hi!" Cheryl called. The Bagworm Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball, facing Cheryl! "Burmy. I need to use Mothim's power sense of smell to guide me to the Amber Castle, and to the Enchanted Honey! So, of course, I need you to evolve into Mothim before into anything else!" Cheryl explained.

"But, wait! If you needed a Mothim, why don't you go and get out there to catch one in the first place?" Dawn asked. "My Grandfather always used to say... All roads begin with Burmy! I've got three Burmys so far, but... Come on out!" Cheryl explained. She then threw her three Pokéballs into the air to reveal her three new Pokémon! The three Pokémon that formed looked just like Burmy, but they were larger and in different forms!

"Wormadam!" The three Pokémon replied. "Of course! The male Burmy evolves into a Mothim, while the female evolves into Wormadams!" Brock stated. "Hold on..." Ash replied. He took out his Pokédex and scanned the three Wormadams! _"Wormadam, the Bagworm Pokémon, and the evolved form of a female Burmy. Its appearance changes depending on where it evolved."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

"You mean thes three Wormadams for example?" Hikaru asked. "Of course! That one is from the forest. That one is from the city, and that one was from the mountains!" Brock explained, pointing to the three different Burmys! "I've been waiting for all this time to meet you! I'm so glad that you'll help me!" Cheryl exclaimed. "Burm!" Burmy replied. Then, Ash had an idea and threw out a Pokéball! "Turtwig, go!" Ash called.

The Grass Type appeared from its Pokéball! "Burmy is going to have to win a battle, first! Then, it'll evolve!" Ash explained. "That's so nice of you, Ash! Wormadam, would you all cheer for Burmy?" Cheryl asked. The three Wormadams nodded and began to cheer for the male Burmy!

**Cheryl: Burmy VS Ash: Turtwig**

So, the battle between Ash and Cheryl was about to begin! "Now Burmy! Use Tackle!" Cheryl called. Burmy charged at Turtwig for the strike Attack! "Turtwig! You use Tackle, too!" Ash called. Turtwig charged as well, but it over did it, bashing Burmy into the air! "Oh no!" Ash gasped. "Turtwig!?" Turtwig gasped. "But how!? A Bug Type like Burmy should be strong against a Grass Type like Turtwig!" Hikaru shouted.

"That must mean that Burmy is really weak!" Dawn groaned. "Pika..." Pikachu muttered. "Ferno." Monferno sighed. "Burmy! Please get up now!" Cheryl pleaded. The three different Wormadams cheered for Burmy as well! Burmy then stood back up, getting ready for more! "Let's try Tackle one more time!" Cheryl called. Burmy charged at Turtwig again! "Burmy can't evolve without a good battle! So, let's give it one!" Ash suggested. "Turtwig!" Turtwig agreed.

As Burmy charged, it tripped! Some of the leaves went into Turtwig's face and blinded him! "Oh my! Burmy!" Cheryl gasped. "Turtwig!" Ash called. Turtwig lost control as he slammed Burmy into the air blindly! Burmy was sent to the ground again! "No... Not again!" Hikaru groaned, face palming. "Mon!" Monferno snapped. Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu groaned as well, knowing that it was a failure.

"Oh man!" Ash gasped. Even Turtwig grew shocked of what he did to Burmy. "Dear me! Burmy! Are you alright?" Cheryl asked. The three Wormadams checked onto Burmy as well! The male Burmy stood back up slowly, not wanting to quit! The others ran to Ash, who sighed. "Don't you think that Turtwig is a bit too rough?" Dawn asked. "At this case, Burmy won't be able to evolve into Mothim if the battle went too rough for Burmy." Hikaru replied.

"I guess so. Return! Turtwig!" Ash called. He returned the Grass Type back to its Pokéball. "I think I'll deal with this." Hikaru volunteered. "How are you going to do that?" Dawn asked. "With this! Eevee, come on out!" Hikaru called. The Evolution Pokémon appeared, ready for a battle! "Hey, Eevee. You think you can go easy on Burmy so that it could evolve into Mothim?" Hikaru asked. Eevee nodded with a happy cry!

**Cheryl: Burmy VS Hikaru: Eevee**

"Alright then! Eevee will be your next battler!" Hikaru called. "Great! Thank you!" Cheryl thanked. Burmy got ready for battle! It used Tackle on Cheryl's orders! It bashed into Eevee, slamming her into a tree! "Shoot... That was too much!" Hikaru gasped. "Oh my! Is your Eevee alright?" Cheryl asked. Eevee gave the answer by getting up! She shook her fur, showing that she was alright! Suddenly, Eevee shook a bit!

"Eevee, is something wrong, little sis?" Hikaru asked. Eevee closed her eyes and began to glow! "What's with Eevee?" Ash asked. "Eevee seems to be... evolving!" Brock answered. Everyone grew surprised! Just then, Cheryl looked behind her! "Oh my! Could it be that mossy rock over there?" Cheryl asked. The group looked confused. "Oh! You see. When Eevees experience battles in the Eterna Forest, it is known to evolve!" Cheryl explained.

"Whoa! No way!" Ash gasped. Hikaru could only stare at the glowing Eevee, who began to change shape! As the glowing stopped, the Pokémon looked like Eevee, but the eyes and her body looked different! It had a tail look like as a leaf, and on its head! It's fur were yellow green and its eyes were light brown! "Feon..." The new Pokémon said softly. It looked at Hikaru with a sibling love! "Eevee... No. Leafeon! It's you!" Hikaru gasped.

"Leaf!" Leafeon exclaimed. "Leafeon!? That's another form that Eevee can evolve into!?" Ash shouted. "Wow! Leafeon looks so beautiful!" Dawn gasped. "She sure is. Leafeon are destined to have beauty." Hikaru replied, smoothing Leafeon's new fur! Leafeon purred as she snuggled onto Hikaru's leg! Hikaru took out his Pokédex to scan Leafeon!

_"Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. Because Leafeon's cells are like a plant, it performs photosynthesis."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. Just then, two mechanical arms grabbed Burmy and Leafeon! "Now what!?" Ash gasped. "No! Leafeon!" Hikaru gasped. "Why, it's time for some real entertainment, folks!" A familiar trio sneered. "That wasn't nice! Who are you?" Cheryl asked.

"Listen, is that a voice of a goody two shoes I hear?"

"Sickening sweet! Loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth! Now there's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Team Rocket!?" The group snapped. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu growled. "Mon!" Monferno snapped. "You can't leave an evolving job up to twerps!" Jessie sneered. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "Of course, if you need evolving, you need Team Rocket! The evolving pros!" James replied. "Leafeon has already evolved, you perverts! Let her go!" Hikaru snapped. "Leafeon will be a great use to Team Rocket, so no thanks!" Jessie laughed.

"So! You're the people that's going to evolve Burmy for me!?" Cheryl asked, feeling excited. The group twitched with surprise, not knowing that Cheryl doesn't know Team Rocket! "NO!" The group snapped. "It's the exact opposite!" Hikaru shouted. "They're bad guys who steal Pokémon!" Ash explained. "Spare us your dumb details!" Meowth cackled. Burmy was put inside a cage, while Meowth tied Leafeon's legs together and put her in a larger cage!

"So long! And have a nice day!" Team Rocket taunted. "You're not getting away! Monferno, blast them off with Fire Spin!" Hikaru yelled. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Just as Monferno and Pikachu were about to attack, Jessie quickly took out her Pokéball! "Seviper! Haze, pronto!" Jessie shouted. The Poison Type appeared, sending Haze everywhere! It blocked the group and their Pokémon's sight!

"Leafeon! Leafeon!" Hikaru shouted. Leafeon called for Hikaru with a sad call, but it was too late! Team Rocket was already high in the air and out of sight! "L-Leafeon..." Hikaru whispered, before kneeling down! Leafeon had just evolved, and Hikaru already lost her! Those Team Rocket were gonna pay! Oh, they are SO gonna pay!

The group met Cheryl, which they planned to help her train Burmy to find the Enchanted Honey! What's good, was that by battling Burmy, Eevee had evolved into a beautiful Leafeon! What's worse, was that, after a few seconds, Team Rocket already stole them! How can the group and Cheryl recover their Pokémon!? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Bite)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Synthesis)**

Pokémon Quiz!

**During the Lily of the Valley Conference, which Pokémon did Ash use against Tobias, who used Latios and Darkrai?**


	60. To Train For Evolution! Pt 2

**Chapter 60: To Train For Evolution! Pt. 2**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group have been chasing Ash's Aipom to the Eterna Forest, on their way to Eterna City! Aipom had led the group to a honey tree, where lots of forest Pokémon were gathered, licking the honey! Then, as a wild Burmy appeared, a woman named Cheryl and her Chansey appeared, battling and catching the male Burmy!

Cheryl explained to the group that she wanted to find the Enchanted Honey in the Amber Castle, something that no Treasure Hunters were able to find! So, she needed her male Burmy to evolve into a Mothim, who has a sharp sense of smell! Ash tried to help Burmy evolve, but with Turtwig, it got too rough. For Hikaru and his Eevee, just as the battle started, Eevee had evolved into Leafeon! But as just as Leafeon was about to be praised for her new evolution, Tesm Rocket came by and stole both Burmy and Leafeon!

Now Hikaru with no doubt will do anything to get his precious Leafeon back from the evil trio!

The group was blinded by the Haze that Jessie's Seviper had made to make their escape! "Leafeon!" Hikaru called. Leafeon let out a sad cry for Hikaru, but as the haze vanished, Team Rocket was nearly out of sight! They all laughed, taunting the group as they disappeared! "Oh no! What do I do!?" Cheryl gasped. "They took... Leafeon..." Hikaru whispered, shocked and angered for what happened.

"Mon..." Monferno replied sadly, feeling sorry for his brother. "Don't worry, Hikaru! Cheryl! We're gonna get Burmy and Leafeon back!" Ash promised.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket landed their balloon to a far spot where the heroes were! They let Burmy out, but Leafeon was still tied up and was locked in her cage! "Come on! Move it! That honey won't get any sweeter, you know!" Jessie snapped. Burmy flinched with surprise as he sweat dropped! "Hey! Burmy can't do squat! It's got to evolve into a Mothim first!" Meowth explained. "Then, with Burmy having the satisfaction to evolve, it will be sweets for us, too!" James replied.

"Leaf! Leafeon!" Leafeon called. "Alright, Meowth? What's that leaf saying?" Jessie asked, annoyed with Leafeon. "Leafeon's telling Burmy to not do what we say!" Meowth explained. "That big mouth! Unless you want to be poisoned by Seviper, keep your mouth shut!" Jessie demanded. She quickly went over to Leafeon, and put a tape on the Verdant Pokémon's mouth! Leafeon squirmed, but due to her legs tied up, she couldn't move!

"Alright then! We should get out battles on now!" Meowth declared. "We had lost to the twerps so much, that we should feel good about losing this one!" James replied. "You have a good point! So, Wobbuffet, dear! Won't you go first?" Jessie asked. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. Just then, Burmy murmured about something sadly! "Do we have a problem?" Jessie asked. "Burmy Burmy Burm!" Burmy explained.

"Got it. Burmy's too hungry to battle!" Meowth translated. "Too hungry!?" Jessie and James gasped. So, with that, the evil trio gave Burmy some of their food! Burmy happily began to eat the Team Rocket's food! Team Rocket watched as they groaned. "That leafy leech is gonna clean us empty!" Meowth sighed. "So, what happened to the Pokémon strength restorer!?" Jessie snapped.

"Best not to look! It's best to think about that enchanted sweet!" James groaned as he covered his eyes! "Wobbuffet!" The Patient Pokémon called. He carried a melon and a huge chocolate bar, to which Jessie and James gasped at! "What!? That must melon is for only for my mouth, see!?" Jessie snapped. "And that chocolate bar is Mime Jr.'s favorite food!" James snapped. They both leapt on Wobbuffet to grab the two food!

Unfortunately, Burmy swiped the two food away, eating it all! Jessie and James missed, as they dropped onto Wobbuffet! "Grrr... What a... Munchlax mouth!" Jessie snapped. Just as Jessie and James were about to criticize Burmy, Meowth stopped it! "Guys! We want the honey, right!? So, we gotta be strong!" Meowth explained. That calmed the two down! "Sweets of agony... Life of getting the enchanted treasure is anything, but easy! But, it's worth it!" James sighed.

The team cried with stress, with Burmy happily jumping up and down after eating all the delicious food that was given! Just then, it's cloak fell off! Burmy panicked as he tried to stick it all back together again! Team Rocket sweat dropped with annoyance.

To the heroes, they were searching for Team Rocket! "Man! Those guys sure disappear in a hurry!" Ash grunted. "Wherever they are, they better not be torturing Leafeon! If they do, they pass out in one, clean strike!" Hikaru growled, gritting his teeth. Ash and Dawn sweat dropped from Hikaru's rage! "I never should've thought that I could do this! Being able to find the Enchanted Honey!" Cheryl sighed with disappointment.

"Come on!" Ash replied. "Ash. I was born into a family, filled with Treasure Hunters! My grandfather was a hero to me! He discovered many treasures in his life! But me? I can't even read a map! So, how am I able to find the Enchanted Honey?" Cheryl asked. "So, did your grandfather tried to find the enchanted honey?" Dawn asked. "Yes. You see, that's why I took this part as my first challenge as a Treasure Hunter!" Cheryl answered. "Now I understand." Brock replied.

"I thought, after carefully going over through this map, I had no doubt that the enchanted honey could be right here! Right here in the Eterna Forest! But now, I don't know." Cheryl sighed. "Hey. Things will be fine!" Ash assured. "Yes. There will be no doubt that you'll find the Enchanted Honey! But, you need to find your male Burmy first!" Hikaru explained. "And don't forget, we're here to help you! So please, cheer up!" Brock encouraged.

With that, Cheryl nodded and smiled. "You're right! Thank you so much!" Cheryl thanked. The group nodded, with Ash taking out a Pokéball! "First things first! We need to find your Burmy! Staravia! Go look for Leafeon and Burmy!" Ash called. The Starling Pokémon appeared, flying ahead to search for the two stolen Pokémon!

Back to Team Rocket, Burmy was ready to fight! Leafeon was still tied up and locked in the cage! "Burmy Burm!" Burmy exclaimed. "Make sure you lose!" James called to Wobbuffet. "Just do it the way you know how!" Meowth explained. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "Burmy! Evolve into a good Pokémon now!" Jessie called. Burmy nodded and got ready! "Alright! Battle begin!" Meowth called. Burmy started the battle with Tackle!

"Cool! We're revving up!" Meowth exclaimed. "I'm revving up, just thinking about the honey!" James admitted. Just as though it looked as Burmy was going to hit Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokémon used Counter! It blasted Burmy away, shocking Team Rocket! The Bagworm Pokémon landed on its back, grunting in pain! "Hello!? We're supposed to let Burmy win it, remember?!" Jessie snapped.

"Wobbuffet..." Wobbuffet replied. "Get up, Burmy! Rise and shine!" James called. Burmy immediately got up and prepared for another move! "And they're off!" James replied. "Hit it with both barrels!" Meowth shouted. Just as Burmy attacked, it used Protect, just in case if Wobbuffet used Counter! The Patient Pokémon sweat dropped, seeing that nothing is happening! Both Jessie and James grew confused and stiffed! "Hey! That's Protect!" Meowth snapped.

"No fair! This is fight! Not flight!" James scolded. "Enough! Meowth! Do us an honor and lose over there with style!" Jessie snapped. "I'm going to be so stylish, that I'll have to wear sunglasses while everybody laughs at my face!" Meowth exclaimed. He walked over, getting ready for battle! Up in the air, Ash's Staravia had spotted Team Rocket with Burmy! It flew back, ready to tell Ash and the others!

At a cliff, the group and Cheryl had spotted Staravia! "Hey! Staravia!" Ash called. "You think that's them?" Dawn asked. "Only one way to find out! Let's go!" Hikaru called, beginning to run! "Hikaru! Wait up!" Ash called. They followed Hikaru, running to near the place where Team Rocket were!

To Team Rocket, Meowth was battling Burmy! The Bug Type bashed into Meowth with a Tackle Attack! Meowth yelped in pain and grinned. "Rev it up! If you want to evolve, you're going to have to do better than that!" Meowth explained. Burmy got ready as his fight with Meowth continued! "I have to say, I'm impressed with Meowth's mojo!" Jessie exclaimed. "That makes two of us! C'mon, Burmy! Make Meowth look bad in those looks!" James shouted.

Burmy charged at Meowth for another Tackle attack! Meowth dodged, getting Jessie and James excited! "Okay, kid! Time for my Fury Swipes!" Meowth snapped as he slashed at Burmy! Burmy was blasted to the air by the Fury Swipes Attack! Burmy fainted! "A clean hit!" Jessie exclaimed. "The KO kid wins!" James announced. "Hooray! Let's party!" Meowth cheered. "Wobbuffet!" The Patient Pokémon agreed.

Just as they were about to celebrate, they stopped, remembering something. Meowth groane with complaint! "Oh no! I won!" Meowth gasped. "Why is it when you win when you're supposed to lose!?" James snapped. In the cage, Leafeon sighed with disappointment, still struggling to free herself from the tight ropes! Jessie this time grew very annoyed as she faced Burmy!

"I think it's time for a little talk! Look!" Jessie snapped. Burmy flinched with Jessie's anger! "If you don't evolve now, you'll regret it for the leafy rest of your life!" Jessie snapped. Burmy grew frightened and shivered! "Stop. You're frightening the poor Pokémon!" James replied. "There you are! Team Rocket!" Ash called. The evil trio turned to see the group running along with Cheryl! "Leafeon!" Hikaru called. Leafeon grew joyful and relieved to see Hikaru!

"Leafeon and Burmy belong to Cheryl and Hikaru, and you know it!" Ash snapped. "True. But, no." Jessie and James sneered. Burmy let out a complaint to Team Rocket, to which they ignored! "My poor Burmy! It's really important to me! Please give it back, won't you?" Cheryl pleaded. "And I want Leafeon back right now, you thugs!" Hikaru shouted. "A touching plea, but save your breath! Your reasons for the Enchanted Honey is reasonable, but mine is more selfish, so I win!" Jessie giggled.

Hikaru noticed that Leafeon was locked in a cage, her legs tied up tightly, and her mouth was taped! That was too much for Hikaru to hold his anger! His eyes turned yellow and green again! "You... Imbeciles! You'll be executed here right now, and forever!" Hikaru yelled. Team Rocket flinched a little, but held back their fears. "But, since you're so persistent, why don't we settle this in a battle?" James suggested.

"Things are so screwy around here! I guarantee that we can't lose it!" Meowth sneered. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "Seviper, come on out!" Jessie called. "Seviper!" Seviper hissed. "Carnivine, I need you!" James shouted. Again, Carnivine used Bite on James, making James more annoyed! "Must you take me so literally!?" James snapped. "Seviper! Bite, let's go!" Jessie shouted. "Quick, Carnivine! You too!" James called.

Both Pokémon lunged to Attack! "Out of my way! Monferno, Fire Spin, let's go!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno leapt out of Hikaru's shoulder and blasted the two Pokémon with the Fire Type move! "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. The Water Type attacked , causing both Seviper and Carnivine to be blasted again! "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu shot the Electric Type move!

"Quick, Seviper! Dodge it!" Jessie shouted. "You dodge as well, Carnivine!" James called. The two Pokémon dodged! "Hikaru! Cheryl! Now's your chance!" Brock called. "Right!" Cheryl agreed. She and Hikaru followed Brock to Burmy and the caged Leafeon! Suddenly, Meowth blocked the way! "No you don't! Let's see if you can get through these!" Meowth cackled. "Out of my way! Luxio, use the new move, Thunder Fang!" Hikaru shouted.

Meowth grew startled with Luxio's sudden appearance as he was bashed by Spark! "Chansey! Come on out and use DoubleSlap!" Cheryl shouted. Chansey appeared and used the move on Meowth! Meowth countered with Fury Swipes, to which Chansey dodged! Burmy tried to get through Wobbuffet, who was blocking his way! Luxio attacked the Patient Pokémon with Iron Tail! Wobbuffet fainted!

Meowth was about to strike Chansey, until he noticed Burmy attacking from behind! The Bagworm Pokémon bashed Meowth into the air! "My Burmy! Are you alright?" Cheryl asked. Burmy hopped over and nodded! Hikaru saw his chance! He ran to where Leafeon was imprisoned! He unlocked the cage, letting Leafeon out! He untied the ropes holding Leafeon's legs together, and removed the tape slowly off of her mouth!

"Leafeon! Sis, are you okay?" Hikaru asked. Leafeon slowly nodded before sobbing onto Hikaru's chest! "There there... I'm here." Hikaru soothed, hugging Leafeon. He ran back to where Luxio, Brock, Cheryl, Burmy, and Chansey were! Meowth was about to use Fury Swipes again! "I'm gonna molt you!" Meowth snapped. Burmy retaliated with his new move! It was Hidden Power! "No hard feelings!" Meowth shrieked as he was blasted away from Hidden Power, along with Wobbuffet!

Just as someone was about to react, Burmy began to glow! It grew wings, and the size grew! "Burmy!" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru called. "Look out!" Team Rocket gasped. "It's time!" Cheryl exclaimed. "Burmy is about to evolve!" Brock explained. The new Pokémon appeared! "Moth!" The new Pokémon cried. Everyone grew amazed! Ash took out his Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon!

_"Mothim, the Moth Pokémon, and the evolved form of a male Burmy. It has no particular habitat, but instead flies across the land, searching for its favorite nectar."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. Mothim began to shoot out a new move! "Mothim is using Psybeam!" Brock explained. Leafeon leaped out of Hikaru's arms and faced Team Rocket! "Now! I think it's time for us to fly across the land!" Meowth sneered. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

"We're taking Mothim on a high nationwide! Quick, Seviper! Use Poison Tail!" Jessie called. "Carnivine! Use Bullet Seed!" James shouted. The two Pokémon aimed to attack! Leafeon then brushed her fur on Hikaru, telling him something! "I see... You want to test out your new skills?" Hikaru asked. Leafeon nodded and prepared for battle! "Chansey! Use Egg Bomb! And Mothim! Use Psybeam!" Cheryl called. "Leafeon! Use Razor Leaf!" Hikaru called.

All three Pokémon blasted the two Pokémon away! "Our turn! Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. Piplup blasted the two with the Water Type move, causing them to land on Team Rocket! "Now, Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted. "Monferno! Use Flame Wheel, go!" Hikaru called. Monferno and Pikachu both charged together, smashing Team Rocket into the air!

"Stop the tape! I thought you told us you couldn't lose!" Jessie snapped. "But that's only when I'm not supposed to win!" Meowth sighed. "I must be losing it! Because I understood of what you just said!" James snapped. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

It was evening as Mothim was flying in the air! "My Burmy has evolved into Mothim! It's all thanks to your generosity! We're grateful for all your help. Isn't that right, dear?" Cheryl thanked. Mothim nodded with a smile! Brock again began his love to Cheryl! "Since we're on the road to love, there's no need for words! Just take my hands and take the first step!" Brock exclaimed. Croagunk prepared to use Poison Jab, but stopped when Cheryl got out of Brock's way!

"That's very kind of you, Brock. But, I should nver touch a man's hands on the day that Burmy has evolved! That's more words of wisdom from my grandfather!" Cheryl giggled. "Whoa... What a guy..." Brock groaned as he dropped his head down with aa sigh. For Leafeon, she rubbed her cheek onto Hikaru's chest, making Hikaru smile and rub her fur. "I'm glad that you're safe, Leafeon." Hikaru replied. "Feon..." Leafeon sighed with happiness.

Just then, Mothim got his attention to something and began to fly ahead! "What's up?" Ash asked. "I think that Mothim has just picked up the Enchanted Honey!" Cheryl answered. "That's awesome! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. So, the group followed Mothim, woth their way to find the Enchanted Honey in the Amber Castle!

Hikaru and Cheryl managed to reunite with Leafeon and Burmy, who just evolved into Mothim! Now, Mothim has just tracked something! What could it be? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Thunder Fang)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**


	61. The Eterna Gym Leader Gardenia!

**Chapter 61: The Eterna Gym Leader Gardenia!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Team Rocket had stolen Leafeon and Burmy from Hikaru and Cheryl, to which Ash and the group planned to get them back! The group battled against Team Rocket, until Burmy had begun to evolve! What Cheryl wished for, Burmy has finally evolved into a male Mothim! Now, the only thing left was to find the Amber Castle.

But then, Mothim was attracted by something and flew off, causing everyone to follow after it! What could be attracting Mothim right now?

The group followed Mothim, to which he made it to a honey tree! "Mothin's up on that tree!" Ash gasped. "Then, that must mean we have discovered the Enchanted Honey!" Cheryl exclaimed. "Wait a second... This is the same place where you caught Mothim as Burmy, didn't you, Cheryl?" Hikaru asked, growing suspicious. "Oh my! Well, what do you know! Small world, isn't it?" Cheryl asked.

Those words caused the group to sweat drop as they slumped down with disappointment. Then, Brock made a suggestion. "It's getting late. So, why don't we pick up on this tomorrow?" Brock suggested. "Good call, Brock." Hikaru sighed. Monferno and Leafeon yawned from all the experience they had this afternoon.

So, everyone agreed to spend the night near the honey tree. They set up campfire, and had a chat, before going to sleep.

It was the next morning, before the group began the search for the Enchanted Honey again! "Moth! Moth!" Mothim cried. "My Mothim seems to be so excited about something this morning, that there's no doubt in my mind, that it's got to be about the Enchanted Honey!" Cheryl explained. Mothim then flew off, trying to follow after the scent! "So! Let's get moving then!" Ash exclaimed. The group agreed and began to follow the evolved Bug Type Pokémon!

Cheryl began to follow, until she got tangled from the vines! "Huh?! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh my!" Cheryl shrieked. Everyone turned to see Cheryl tangled! "You alright, Cheryl?" Brock asked. The only answer that came was from Cheryl struggling to get out of the tangling vines! "Oh? Um... Sure! I'm doing just fine!" Cheryl answered. That didn't convince Hikaru and Dawn, though. "You call that fine?" Hikaru asked.

"It sure could've fooled me! I'll say one thing. She sure knows how to make out the most awkward moment!" Dawn sighed. "Turtwig! Cut the vines with Razor Leaf!" Ash called. The Grass Type Pokémon appeared before shooting the Grass Type move at the vines, freeing Cheryl! She began to scream as she began to fall! "I've got you, Cheryl!" Brock called. He caught Cheryl, but ended up falling to the ground as well!

Just then, as the fall ended, lots and lots of Kakunas appeared, falling from the tree! Ash immediately apologized to the Kakunas. "I'm really sorry about that, Kakuna!" Ash apologized. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. The Kakuna seemed to accept the apology as they didn't make a movement to attack! "Things just got out of control." Cheryl sighed. "Yeah... But, it was fun..." Brock added.

"You mean, painful, since she fell on your back." Hikaru muttered, clearly not impressed. Just then, everyone heard a familiar cry! "Moth! Moth!" Mothim called. "That sounds like Mothim's cry!" Cheryl exclaimed. "I'm sure that Mothim has now found something by now!" Brock guessed. "Well, there's only one way to find out!" Hikaru replied. He ran after the cry!

"Hikaru! Please wait!" Dawn called. She and the others ran after Hikaru, who stopped, looking disappointed. "Wait a minute! I don't see am Amber Castle or anywhere!" Ash exclaimed. Leafeon suddenly came out of its Pokéball herself and looked around! "Leafeon? Why did you do that?" Cheryl asked. "Maybe she wanted to protect Hikaru, just like when Hikaru protected her!" Brock chuckled. "Very funny, Brock." Hikaru growled. The group then looked back at Mothim!

"Mothim, dear? So where's the Enchanted Honey?" Cheryl asked. Mothim then dived down on the shrubs and attacked, causing a surprised Pokémon to come out! It looked like it had a flower on its head, with an indigo body! "Who's that Pokémon?" Dawn asked. Just as Ash or Hikaru were about to take out their Pokédex, a woman came out of nowhere!

She wore brown shorts, green cape, black long sleeved shirt, and green boots! "It's Gloom! The Weed Pokémon! It gives off a powerful aroma, that those who smell it, causes it to faint in a minute!" The woman explained. That caught Dawn off guard. "Oh... Then, that's must be its strong smell!" Dawn guessed. Just then, Mothim came by, chasing after Gloom!

Gloom ran away, while leaving some stench, spraying it on the group and Cheryl! They covered their nose from the smell! Turtwig, Pikachu, Leafeon, and Monferno covered their noses as well! They all watched as the wild Gloom escape, leaving more stench smell behind! "That's gotta be the worst stench ever!" Brock grunted. "Ugh! Worse than weeds!" Hikaru gasped.

"A Gloom can have a sweet smell as well! So Mothim must've made a mistake!" Cheryl shrieked. The woman then sighed, smiling. "Aww... I really wanted to catch it, but, too late!" The woman giggled. She then ran over to where Leafeon and Turtwig and embraced them! "Aww! You two are so cute!" The woman squealed, embracing the two startled Grass Types. She let them go after a second and looked up at Ash!

"Hey! Is this your Turtwig and Leafeon?" Gardenia asked. "Yep! But this Leafeon belongs to Hikaru here!" Ash explained, gesturing to Hikaru. With that, the woman only smiled. "What a great Pokémon!" The woman complimented. "You're right! And thanks! I'm Ash! It's nice to meet you! You see, Turtwig and I are training hard for the Eterna Gym! And boy, are we psyched!" Ash exclaimed.

"My name is Gardenia! I'm really getting myself to Grass Type Pokémon, that's why I came out here!" Gardenia explained. "Gardenia... Not this again..." Hikaru groaned. The group looked surprised with Hikaru! "You know her, Hikaru?" Dawn asked. Just before Hikaru answered, Brock pushed Hikaru out of the way to present his love towards Gardenia! "Well, my name's Brock! And aim sure that nothing would chase my Gloom but to search for your Gloom together!" Brock exclaimed.

Again, Croagunk appeared, and jabbed Brock with a Poison Jab! Brock was dragged away, with Croagunk croaking! "Or not... Your call!" Brock groaned.

"Ah! It's been a while, Hika-chan!" Gardenia giggled. "Hika-chan!?" Ash and Dawn repeated. "I told you not to call me that!" Hikaru snapped. Monferno smiled sheepishly at Hikaru, with Leafeon glaring at Gardenia for teasing her brother! "Sorry! It's just been a while! You were only an eight year old when you came to Eterna City the last time!" Gardenia giggled. "Geez..." Hikaru muttered, blushing lightly.

Gardenia then had an idea! "I know! Let's you and I have a battle, Ash!" Gardenia suggested, startling Ash. "Yeah! I think it's great!" Gardenia exclaimed. "Yeah? Well, I think it's great, too!" Ash agreed. "But, Ash! We're right in the middle of a search!" Dawn explained. "It's alright! It sounds fun! You go have a nice time!" Cheryl giggled. "Thanks Cheryl!" Ash thanked. Gardenia took out a Pokéball!

"I'll use my Cherubi to start off! And if I remember correctly, the Eterna City Gym Leader is a Grass Type trainer as well!" Gardenia explained. Ash grew more pumped then ever! "Yeah? Then having a battle with you sounds awesome right now!" Ash exclaimed. Hikaru narrowed his eyes. _"Please... He doesn't know that he's actually going to fight the Eterna City Gym Leader right now."_ Hikaru thought, sighing.

So, everyone began to watch the battle between Gardenia and Ash! "Now you're going to see how awesome my Turtwig is right now!" Ash exclaimed. "Ha! Believe me, Ash! I know a grea Turtwig when I see one! Would it be okay if we go with two Pokémon?" Gardenia asked. "Sure!" Ash agreed. Gardenia threw her Pokéball for battle! "Cherubi! Come on out!" Gardenia called.

**Gardenia: Cherubi + 1 Pokémon VS Ash: Turtwig + 1 Pokémon**

A Pokémon that looked like a cherry appeared, preparing for battle! Dawn squealed with Cherubi's appearance! "Wow! So cute!" Dawn exclaimed, taking out her Pokédex. "Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon. All of the nutrients needed for evolution are contained in its small ball. Cherubi becomes redder as it is exposed to sunlight, and is almost ready to evolve once the smaller ball buds." Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"Turtwig! Let's start this off with Tackle!" Ash called. Turtwig ran and bashed into Cherubi! The Attack sent Cherubi away to the ground! "Great, Turtwig! Now, use Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted. Turtwig attacked with Razor Leaf, hitting Cherubi multiple times! Cherubi ran away, scared of the attacks!

"Ash's Turtwig is so fast! It's like my kind of Pokémon! Cherubi, return!" Gardenia squealed. The Cherry Pokémon returned to the Pokéball! Gardenia then smiled at Ash's Turtwig, who grew confused! "You're Turtwig is one of the best I've ever seen!" Gardenia complimented. "It's not so bad!" Ash grinned. At the sidelines, the others grew confused. "Boy, that was quick." Dawn muttered. "She's just playing around to test Ash's Turtwig." Hikaru sighed.

**Gardenia: 1 Pokémon**

"Now, the battle gets real now! Come on out!" Gardenia exclaimed. She threw another Pokéball, showing a familiar Pokémon! It was a Turtwig! Both Ash and Turtwig grew surprised to see another Turtwig! "She's got a Turtwig, too!" Dawn gasped. "Pika." Pikachu replied. "This is going to be tough for Ash..." Hikaru replied. "Ferno?" Monferno asked, with Leafeon cocking her head with confusion.

"Hey, this is starting to get interesting around here! So, let's show off some speed! Tackle, go!" Ash called. Turtwig charged at Gardenia's Turtwig, who smiled at Ash's Turtwig's movements! "Now, that's fast! But not fast enough!" Gardenia smirked. To Ash's surprise, the female Turtwig dodged very fast, startling Turtwig as he suddenly stopped! "Huh!? Turtwig should've been able to make contact!" Ash gasped. "That other Turtwig moves fast!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"If Turtwig got out of the way that quickly, then look out!" Brock warned. Ash gritted his teeth, to see Gardenia smirking at him! "Turtwig! Use Tackle, one more time!" Ash called. Turtwig charged at Gardenia's Grass Type to land an attack!

However, the female Turtwig dodged very fast, causing Ash's Turtwig to crash in front of a tree! Turtwig flinched from the damage he took! "Oh no... Ash! Get Turtwig out of there!" Hikaru called, standing up. Ash grew startled, but then looked back! "Now! Use Leech Seed!" Gardenia shouted. Turtwig launched a seed, tying Ash's Turtwig! Suddenly, Ash's Turtwig screamed in pain as he was shocked by the glowing seed!

"Turtwig's power is being drained!" Brock exclaimed. "Shake it off!" Ash called. But, it was no use. Turtwig was losing almost all of his health! "Now, use Tackle!" Gardenia shouted. It was so fast, bashing Turtwig to a tree! Ash's Turtwig fainted! "Turtwig!" Ash gasped. "Looks like Ash's Turtwig is unable to go on!" Brock stated. "No wonder why Gardenia's Turtwig would be so strong!" Cheryl explained.

**Ash: 1 Pokémon**

Hikaru could only stare of the speed that Gardenia's Turtwig did. _"It was faster, than the last time I saw it battle against Mom!"_ Hikaru thought, sweating. Ash returned Turtwig, thanking it for the great battle. Ash turned to face Gardenia, who only smirked. "Gardenia's Turtwig didn't move around much, but when it did, it was very fast. I'd say overall, it was faster than Ash's Turtwig!" Brock explained.

"I'll show you fast. Gardenia, our battle isn't over yet!" Ash grinned. "I know that." Gardenia smiled. "Okay! Staravia! I choose you!" Ash called. The Flying Type appeared, ready for battle! "I don't care how fast that Turtwig is! It can't match the speed of the flying Staravia!" Ash replied. "Flying Types do have the advantage against Grass Types, but..." Brock replied. "But...?" Hikaru repeated.

"There's more than one way to win a battle." Brock answered. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. "Mon..." Monferno replied. "Leaf..." Leafeon sighed. "Wing Attack, let's go!" Ash shouted. Staravia charged at Turtwig, trying to land the Attack! Like with Turtwig, it dodged very fast on Staravia's attacks! "Argh! Come back down, and use Wing Attack!" Ash shouted. Staravia charged at Turtwig, and attempted to try again! Once again, multiple times, the Wing Attack was dodged!

"You know, my Turtwig may even be a match against your Staravia's speed!" Gardenia sneered. Turtwig kept a sharp eye on Staravia! "Is she serious! ARGH! Okay! Let's give them an Aerial Ace!" Ash yelled. Staravia charged up energy to land an Aerial Ace on Turtwig! "There's no way her Turtwig should be able to dodge this dive bomb!" Ash grunted. "Ash, no! That's not going to work!" Hikaru cried.

But, it was too late. Staravia charged at Turtwig, who dodged again! Staravia hit into trees and bushes! "Staravia!" Ash gasped. Staravia took some damage from the bushes and trees! Gardenia was ready as Staravia came back out! "Now, Turtwig! Use Leaf Storm!" Gardenia shouted. Turtwig gathered many leaves, creating a storm of leaves! It launched the Attack, blasting Staravia to a tree!

"Staravia!" Ash gasped. The smoke vanished, with Staravia groaning from all the damage she took! "Staravia is out of the battle!" Brock gasped. "Number one, I win!" Gardenia giggled. Ash returned Staravia to her Pokéball, before praising it for her good work. "I should've known this would happen." Hikaru groaned. "Thanks, Staravia. You did a nice job." Ash thanked. "But Gardenia was the one getting it the whole time!" Dawn argued.

**Gardenia: Winner!**

"I'm sorry that you lost, Ash." Cheryl apologized. Ash slumped down with a sigh. "Ugh... I never had the chance." Ash groaned. Cheryl walked over to Gardenia with Mothim! "My name is Cheryl! That was some battle just now!" Cheryl complimented. "Thanks, Cheryl! That's some Mothim you've got!" Gardenia complimented. Mothim grew pleased as he sprayed his moth scales all over Gardenia!

"Ha ha ha! Your moth scales tickle!" Gardenia giggled. "You shouldn't get too close to strangers, Mothim." Cheryl replied. Gardenia laughed as Mothim sprayed on her more moth scales! Ash just sighed. "First Turtwig loses, then Staravia loses! The Eterna Gym is going to be tough..." Ash replied. Pikachu then leapt on Ash's shoulder and smiled! "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu replied. "You sure? Special training, huh?" Ash grinned. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Well, if you are going to get to special training, you can't just sit there, you know!" Hikaru joked. He offered a hand, to which Ash accepted! Hikaru helped Ash up back to his feet! "Thanks, Pikachu. Hikaru!" Ash thanked. "Hey, like I said, it's what friends do, right?" Hikaru asked. "Right. Thanks." Ash thanked, smiling.

So, the group is still on a hunt for the Enchanted Honey, but there, they meet Gardenia, the Eterna City Gym Leader, which no one, except Hikaru knows, since he met Gardenia as a child. Now As will have to train harder to win his badge at the Eterna Gym! But, for now, will the group find the Enchanted Honey with Gardenia's help? Stay tuned!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Synthesis)**

Pokémon Quiz:

**In Ash's final battle against Paul, which of Paul's Pokémon did Ash's Infernape defeat?**


	62. For The Love Of Grass Types!

**Chapter 62: For The Love Of Grass Types!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group went in a circle when Mothim found the same honey tree, the tree where Cheryl had caught Mothim as a Burmy! The group decided to spend the night under the tree, to continue their search for the Enchanted Honey tomorrow, meeting Gardenia, after being caught by the Gloom accident. Gardenia recognized Hikaru, while Hikaru recognized Gardenia as the Eterna City Gym Leader.

Gardenka challenged Ash to a battle, to which Ash accepted. Ash managed to defeat Gardenia's Cherubi with Turtwig, but it fell to Gardenia's Turtwig, also taking down Ash's Staravia as well. Now, Ash will have to train and fight hard for the Eterna Gym coming up! The group planned to find the Enchanted Honey with Gardenia on the next day.

The group with Cheryl and Gardenia were sitting around a campfire for the night. "The Enchanted Honey, really?" Gardenia asked. "Really! They say that the Enchanted Hoeny is located inside the Amber Castle, which is in is forest!" Cheryl explained. "Oh yes! I remember hearing that, too!" Gardenia admitted. "Then, it's true!" Cheryl gasped. "You mean, you didn't think that it existed, until you asked Gardenia?" Hikaru asked, disappointed.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to say." Cheryl giggled, causing the others to sweat drop. "But, how come you're searching for the Enchanted Honey anyway?" Gardenia asked. "Well, my grandfather was a great Treasure Hunter for many long years ago. But, after all of his success, after all the treasures he managed to add to his collection, the only one he failed to find was the Enchanted Honey!" Cheryl explained.

"So, I swore that I would find it! I'm on a mission!" Cheryl explained. "Hm... I would love to help you! If we all work together, we would find it for sure!" Gardenia giggled. "First things first. You do realize that the Enchanted Honey are the honey that are gathered by the Combee, right?" Gardenia asked. "Right!" Cheryl agreed.

"You see, I come to the Eterna Forest a lot to capture Grass Type Pokémon! Where there's a place where Pomeg Plants grow, and there's also a huge Combee wall right there!" Gardenia explained. "What do you mean, Combee wall?" Cheryl asked. "A Combee wall is where the Combees gather up all their nectar! I've never seen one at least this big before!" Gardenia explained.

"I'm sure that it's worth going for a look. And maybe, there, we could find a few clues!" Gardenia added. "Yeah! That makes a lot of sense to me! That Enchanted Honey might just be near that Combee wall!" Ash exclaimed. "First thing in the morning, let's go!" Brock suggested. "Good idea. Then, there's a chance that we'll all discover the Enchanted Honey!" Hikaru agreed. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched with eagerness.

"Oh! I can't wait to see all those Pomeg Flowers that are in full bloom!" Cheryl exclaimed. "Hey, I know the Eterna Forest like the back of my hand, so I'll take you there!" Gardenia replied. That left Cheryl a bit concerned. "I... Don't want to be a bother." Cheryl explained. Gardenia only smiled. "Hey, come on! Don't forget, I was the one who came out of nowhere, and I begged Ash to battle me! Right?" Gardenia asked.

"Oh yes! Of course!" Cheryl giggled. "What is?" Hikaru asked. Dawn was also confused as well! "It's just like Grandfather said... 'Witness a good Pokémon battle, and something good always happens!'" Cheryl answered, smiling. Now Gardenia was confused. "Huh?" Gardenia wondered.

It was the next day as the group with Cheryl and Gardenia continued their search for the Enchanted Honey in the Amber Castle! They walked through the forest in order to search for the field of Pomeg Flowers that are fully bloomed! Gardenia lead the way. "You sur this is the way, Gardenia?" Hikaru asked. "Of course! Hmm... Yes... I'm sure of it, we're getting close! I'm sure of it!" Gardenia exclaimed.

"You'll let us know when you smell the honey, right, Mothim?" Cheryl asked. Mothim nodded with a buzz! Just as the group was walking, they heard someone yelling with a muffling voice! The group turned, surprised to see three people covered in bandages! "What's that!? Ash gasped. "What the... Who asked some idiotic mummies to come around!?" Hikaru snapped.

The three people immediately placed their pose, saying something!

"Listen, is that a confused voice that I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

The three figures took off their bandages, revealing their faces! It was Team Rocket!

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

James took out a Pokéball, and threw it! "It's Mothim catching time! Go, Carnivine!" James shouted, calling his Grass Type. Again, Carnivine used Bite on James' head, causing him to panic! Gardenia looked as if she was in love! "What a cute Grass Type!" Gardenia squealed. "What a whack!" Meowth shouted, startled to see Gardenia on Carnivine!

"You raised it so well! How would you like a trade? Your Carnivine for my Bellosom!" Gardenia suggested. "No, thank you!" James called, in a muffled voice. But, Gardenia grew more persistent! "Alright, in that case, how about my Vileplume?" Gardenia asked. "I'm kind of stuck in here for a moment, so could you come back later!?" James shouted in a muffled voice.

"Come on! At least you can show your face around here!" Gardenia scolded. She pulled James out of Carnivine's mouth! "Ow... My head..." James groaned. "Oh, please trade with me!" Gardenia pleaded. "You don't want to mess with those idiots, Gardenia!" Hikaru called. "They're Team Rocket!" Ash added. "And they're bad guys!" Dawn exclaimed. That made Gardenia irritated!

"That can't be true!" Gardenia snapped. Everyone grew confused with the Grass Type Gym Leader! "That can't be! A Grass Type Pokémon Trainer can't be all that bad!" Gardenia explained, in a loving voice. That caused the group to sweat drop and faint! "Are you a moron!? Just because someone else has a Grass Type, doesn't mean you can be friendly with them! That guy is a wanted criminal here!" Hikaru yelled.

But, to his dismay, Hikaru was ignored. "Alright then! If my Bellosom and my Vileplume aren't exactly the ones that you're looking for, then would you be interested in my Victreebel?" Gardenia asked. That caused James by surprise! "Victreebel!?" James repeated. He recalled of the Victreebel he had in Johto. He calmed down with a smile.

"Ahhh... Nothing like a Victreebel scout massage!" James sighed. "I think you've been bitten one too many times!" Meowth snapped, bringing James back to reality. "Now! We have a Mothim to catch, and an Enchanted Honey to horde, and so... Get on board!" Jessie snapped. "But, that's not nice at all!" Cheryl exclaimed. "Moth!" Mothim agreed, nodding his head. Jessie only let out a laugh.

"Ha ha ha! If you want something nice, cute, fuzzy, and furry, then go catch a Pichu!" Jessie taunted. "Alright Carnivine! Use Bite!" James shouted. Carnivine aimed the move towards the group! But, Gardenia grew even more psyched! "What a powerful Pokémon! And nothing like a great affectionate!" Gardenia giggled. She let herself be bit by Carnivine, who sweat dropped. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" Brock called in love.

But, Hikaru and Dawn just shoved Brock to a tree! "We wouldn't think about it, you moron!" Hikaru snapped. "We wouldn't hold our breath!" Dawn growled. Brock groaned in pain as he slid down on the ground! "Wow! What a grip! Such a hunk!" Gardenia giggled. "Spit that twerp out, right now!" James shouted. Carnivine obeyed, spitting out the Grass Type Gym Leader!

"Are you alright!?" Brock asked. "I can't believe that you went all through that to save my Mothim, Gardenia!" Cheryl gasped. But, Gardenia fell in love with the Carnivine again! "Mothim!? You got a Mothim, dude!" Gardenia groaned with a sigh. That completely left the group disappointed with Dawn and Hikaru slapping their forehead! "She's really got a bag, doesn't she!" Dawn groaned. "You can say that again." Hikaru groaned.

"Aren't we overdo for some machine!?" Jessie snapped. "But we're out of money!" Meowth complained. "That's no excuse!" Jessie shrieked. "The thing is, you've still got a manicure for that Contest and those nails to show for!" Meowth explained. That boiled Jessie up, not wanting to hear more excuse! "Grr... I'm wearing gloves now!" Jessie bellowed, causing Meowth to run and to get the balloon! "Seviper! Let's go!" Jessie shouted.

The Poison Type Pokémon appeared, ready for battle! "Cacnea... You too!" James shouted. The Grass Type appeared, to which Gardenia fell in love with the next Grass Type Pokémon! "Oh wow! You're just as cute as that Carnivine!" Gardenia squealed. "No... Not again." James groaned. Gardenia turned her back on Cacnea and asked him something! "Scratch my back! Pin Missile!" Gardenia called.

Cacnea grew reluctant, but shot Pin Misslie at Gardenia! "Mmm! That's the spot! Thank you, Cacnea!" Gardenia giggled. This time, James took it very seriously! "Hey! No fair! Cacnea won't even scratch my back!" James shouted. Then, he sighed. "My Pokémon have copied down too quick... Tag, you're it..." James sighed. "Better late than never! Seviper! Use Poison Tail, let's go!" Jessie shouted.

Seviper unleashed the Poison Type move, to which Gardenia took notice of! "Battling Grass Types is much more fun. But, whatever! Turtwig! Let's go!" Gardenia snapped. The Grass Type appeared, ready for battle as it dodged the Poison Tail Attack! "Now, Turtwig! Use Bite!" Gardenia shouted. Turtwig bit onto Seviper's tail, causing him to scream out loud! "Now, Cacnea! Use Pin Missile!" James called.

"Turtwig, Leaf Storm, let's go!" Gardenia shouted. Turtwig shot the powerful Grass Type move to the air and aimed right at Cacnea, blasting both Pin Missile and blasting Cacnea to the incoming Team Rocket balloon! That took Ash by surprise! "Whoa! Her Turtwig's even stronger than I thought!" Ash gasped. Cacnea landed inside the balloon, with Meowth landing it! "Where to, guys?" Meowth asked. "Out of here!" Jessie and James answered.

The balloon then began to fly up into the air! "Need us running!" Meowth sneered. Gardenia grew saddened by the early leave! "Please! I can't live without my Carnivine and Cacnea!" Gardenia begged. "But they're mine!" James snapped, getting really annoyed. "Twerps do know how to read my blood pressure." James sighed. "May we please get on with Mothim and take leave of that Grass Type twerp?" Jessie asked.

"Super quick! With a flip!" Meowth exclaimed. He pressed on a remote to force the mechanical machine arm to grab Mothim! It headed straight for Mothim and Cheryl! "Oh my! What's that!?" Cheryl gasped. "Look out!" Brock called, pushing Cheryl out of the way! Cheryl was safe, but Mothim wasn't!

Mothim was grabbed by the machine! "Oh no! They've got Mothim!" Cheryl gasped. "Moth!" Mothim squealed as he was grabbed to Team Rocket! Gardenia immediately went back being serious! "Turtwig! Use Leech Seed on that thing, let's go!" Gardenia shouted. The female Grass Type shot the seed from its head, aiming it at the robot arm! The leaves inside the seed grew out, and destroyed the mechanical arm!

Mothim was free! "Gardenia!" Cheryl called. "Now's our chance to help out Mothim!" Gardenia called. "Right! Mothim! Come quickly!" Cheryl called. Mothim obeyed and flew towards Cheryl! "Oh! Mothim!" Cheryl sighed, embracing her Bug Type. Ash and Hikaru saw their chance! "Okay, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. "Monferno! Use Fire Spin!" Hikaru called.

Pikachu and Monferno charged up their attacks and shot them at the balloon! Team Rocket screamed as they were burned and shocked, also blasted into the air! "Oh for one, Victreebel's scout massage!" James sighed, remembering his Victreebel. "Or a brain transplant!" Jessie snapped. "My memories of Victreebel are fond indeed." James sighed. "Fond for who!" Jessie snapped, annoyed.

"Ypu may not remember it for much longer!" Meowth replied. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they were out of sight in the sky.

Gardenia went over to see Monferno and Pikachu! "Wow! I had no idea that a Monferno and Pikachu could be well trained and strong!" Gardenia exclaimed. "Thanks, Gardenia!" Ash thanked. "Yeah, thanks." Hikaru agreed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied. "Ferno!" Monferno shrieked with thanks. Then, Gardenia clapped her hand together! "Hey! I've got an idea!" Gardenia exclaimed. That confused both Ash and Hikaru!

"Nothing! Just forget it!" Gardenia giggled. "Gardenia, thanks to you, my Mothim has escaped the evil clutch of Team Rocket's grip!" Cheryl thanked. "Aw, it's nothing! I always love to help Treasure Hunters in need! Although, I do go a bit overboard!" Gardenia giggled. "When I see a Grass Type Pokémon, I kind of lose it!" Gardenia explained. Just then, Mothim made multiple cries!

"Moth! Moth!" Mothim cried. "Oh! It's Mothim! I think something big is going on!" Cheryl gasped. At Cheryl's response, Mothim began to fly straight ahead! "Quick! Let's go!" Ash cried. So, the group ran after Mothim, who flew near a field of strange, but colorful flowers! "Look! Mothim found Pomeg Flowers!" Dawn gasped. "So, the Enchanted Honey must be near here!" Ash guessed.

Suddenly, a Nuzleaf appeared from a tree, landing down with a scroll! "Hey! Look! It's a Nuzleaf!" Ash gasped. "Relax, Ash." Hikaru called. The group grew confused until Gardenia smiled. "It's just a messenger Nuzleaf!" Gardenia explained. "Messenger Nuzleaf?" Dawn repeated. She accepted the scroll from Nuzleaf, and opened it! She read what the message said. She sighed. "Sorry, but there has been an emergency, and I have to leave right now!" Gardenia explained.

"Alright then! Good luck, and thanks again for your amazing help for getting my Mothim back!" Cheryl thanked. "And good luck with your search for the Enchanted Honey, wherever it is!" Gardenia giggled. "Thanks!" Cheryl thanked. "See ya! Bye!" Gardenia called, waving farewell to everyone. She then left with Nuzleaf and her Turtwig!

"Wow! She arrived quick as a freight train, and left like one, too!" Brock commented. "She sure is wild." Dawn replied. "That's just how Gardenia is, when it comes to Grass Tyoe Pokémon." Hikaru sighed, putting his hands on the back of his head. Then, Cheryl chimed in! "Just think! We might be closer of discovering the Enchanted Honey!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"Great! So I guess it's time to knuckle down and find it!" Ash agreed, smiling. "Moth! Moth!" Mothim called. Everyone turned to see Mothim flying around a Pomeg Plant! "Ash, I think you're right! I mean, look how excited Mothim is getting!" Cheryl exclaimed. Mothim flew around the flower more, until a hive looking Pokémon came out! "Combee!" The Pokémon buzzed.

"Look! It's a Combee!" Brock called. The wild Combee flew off towards the forest! "The Enchanted Honey has got to be close by!" Dawn exclaimed. "Then let's hurry! We don't want to miss out on the fun!" Hikaru joked. Everyone let out a laugh as they ran after the Combee, with Mothim following as well!

So, the group have parted with Gardenia, and now is discovering a wild Combee, proving that the Enchanted Honey might be real! Or is it a fake? Stay tuned for some more discoveries in the chapter!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**


	63. The Combee to Offend!

**Chapter 63: The Combee To Offend!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group and Cheryl were still on a search for the Amber Castle, which contained the Enchanted Honey. Cheryl's Burmy has evolved into a male Mothim, making it easier for the search. However, everything that Mothim scents, turns out to be another part of the sweet smell, like a wild Gloom, and a honey tree! They meet Gardenia, who battles Ash, ending up with Gardenia being he winner.

Gardenia has parted with the group after they save Mothim from Team Rocket, who is after the Enchanted Honey as well. Then, the group finds a wild Combee, giving a chance that there could be the Amber Castle if they followed it! What will the heroes find in their way?

The heroes and Cheryl were following the wild Combee, with Mothim guiding the way! Dawn took out her Pokédex to scan the wild Combee! _"Combee, the Tiny Bee Pokémon. When sleeping, Combee stack up on each other like a hive." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. The group followed Combee, to which until Mothim stopped and called to them! "Moth! Moth!" Mothim shouted.

The group skidded to a stop, seeing a giant Pomeg Flower! "Why, that Pomeg Flower is huge!" Cheryl replied. "So, where are the Combee?" Brock asked. To his answer, Mothim flew closer to the Pomeg Flower, to which a wild Combee flew out of the flower! "Whoa! There it is!" Hikaru called. "We better get over there, quick!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

The group ran after the wild Combee once again, but even faster than before! "Wow! Those Combees are fast!" Dawn panted. "Don't give up now! We found a Combee, we can't afford to lose it here!" Hikaru shouted. "Mon!" Monferno replied. "Right!" The group agreed. But, just as they kept running, the Combee flew out of sight! "Now, where did it go?" Brock asked. "Hey, Mothim! See anything?" Ash asked. Mothim sadly shook his head.

"There's something else that Grandfather used to say, '_If you still can see Pomeg Flowers, don't give up.'_" Cheryl explained. "Well, we're not giving up now, so we ought to keep going!" Hikaru suggested. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. "Right! And that means we're on the right track, so let's move!" Ash called. The group nodded and ran, to keep searching for more Pomeg Flowers to find the Combee!

Just as the group was running, Hikaru perked up to think that he heard something! "Hey, did you guys hear something?" Hikaru asked. "No. Why?" Dawn asked. "Well, it sounded like someone... No, some people were screaming... And there was a splashing sound going on!" Hikaru explained. "You must've just imagined it. We didn't hear anything!" Brock assured.

Hikaru let out a sigh, and shrugged. "I guess you're right..." Hikaru replied, before continuing to walk with the others! "Moth! Moth!" Mothim called out. "Look! Mothim must've spotted something!" Cheryl called. She was right. Mothim was hovering over a bush, where it was rustling! As Mothm flew out of the way, lots and lots of Combees appeared, creating a Combee wall!

The group gasped with surprise! "What an awesome Combee wall!" Cheryl gasped. "You can say that again. It's just... Gigantic!" Hikaru replied, before falling on his bottom. "Mon..." Monferno replied, also surprised with the giant Combee wall! "It's huge! It really is a wall!" Dawn exclaimed. They watched as the wall began to fly away! "It's king size! Of course, whenever there's a Combee wall, the Amber Castle must be near, too!" Brock exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu replied.

So, the group ran after the Combee wall, which led them to where lots of Combee walls were! It was near some waterfalls, with some Pomeg Flowers around the waterfall! "Wow!" Dawn exclaimed. "No way..." Hikaru whispered. "There are Combee walls everywhere! I can't even count all of them!" Ash replied. "Pika..." Pikachu said in amazement. "Ferno..." Monferno replied.

"We're almost there! I can feel it!" Brock guessed. "Sure seems that way. But, where do we go now?" Ash asked. The group began to look around, until Mothim let out a cry and began to fly near the waterfall! Pikachu and Monferno began to follow! "Hey, wait!" Ash called. "Slow down, Monferno!" Hikaru called.

Monferno and Pikachu leapt on the rocks, and called to the group! "Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted. "Monferno!" Monferno called. As the two Pokémon saw them, along with Mothim, they told the group to where the opening of the cave was! "Pika Pika Pi!" Pikachu called, pointing to the opening behind the waterfall! Monferno pointed with his two paws as well, with Mothim calling to the group!

"Behind that cave!" Ash called. "You don't suppose that the Amber Castle could be..." Hikaru started to ask. Cheryl jumped up and down with joy, answering the question! "Behind that waterfall!" Cheryl shrieked with joy. The group past through the rocks in order to get to the waterfall! Mothim flew right inside, with Pikachu and Monferno following him!

The group witnessed the inside of the cave! "This cave is like, ginormous!" Hikaru gasped. "Who would've imagined?" Ash asked. "A huge cave, way back here?" Dawn asked. "Pika Pika!" "Mon! Mon!" Monferno and Pikachu called for their trainers! "Pikachu! What is it?" Ash called. "Do you sense anything, Monferno?" Hikaru called. To their answers, both Pokémon began to sniff the air!

"Pikachu and Monferno smells it!" Brock answered. "Smells what?" Ash asked. "Isn't it obvious? Now that we're insides the cave, near the Amber Castle, both Pikachu and Monferno seemed to get the scent of the Enchanted Honey, just like with Mothim!" Hikaru explained. "Do you two smell the honey?" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" "Monferno!" The two Pokémon nodded, smiling.

"Wow! That must mean the Amber Castle just be inside this cave!" Cheryl guessed. Mothim flew off again to smell the Enchanted Honey, with Pikachu and Monferno following! "Great! C'mon!" Ash called.

The group follows the three Pokémon while walking around in the dark cave! "It's so dark! I can hardly see!" Cheryl replied, trying to see through the dark. "Okay, everybody. We've got to watch our step!" Ash reminded. "Loud and clear, Ash." Hikaru replied, looking around. Just then, everybody stopped to see lots of openings! "Ugh! There are so many ways to go!" Dawn groaned. Just as they kept looking around, everyone heard Pikachu and Monferno's cry!

"Pikachu!" Ash called. "You there, Monferno?" Hikaru asked. They ran to where they heard the two Pokémon! Suddenly, they gasped! Monferno, Pikachu, and Mot"him were standing in front of a glowing blue light wall! "Light!" Brock called. "Could it be the Amber Castle!?" Dawn asked. "One way to find out!" Hikaru replied. They ran to where their Pokémon was! "Pikachu! You did it!" Ash praised.

"Looks like you found it as well, buddy!" Hikaru chuckled. But, as the group looked, it was no Amber Castle, it was a large pathway with blue light! "Whoa. Looks like it goes way down." Brock sighed. "And just as we thought it was the Amber Castle..." Hikaru groaned. Monferno bowed his head in shame. Hikaru only let out a small smile, before rubbing Monferno's furry head!

"Don't feel bad, buddy. You're doing great!" Hikaru assured, making Monferno smile.

Everyone began to walk carefully around the path, careful of not to slip on the edge! As they walked, they witnessed the light of the walls! It's like crystals!" Ash exclaimed. "It's beautiful! The way it all shines!" Cheryl smiled, happy to see a wonderful sight. "But... Which way do we all go now?" Dawn asked. "All we have to do is to leave it up to Pikachu and Mothim, and they'll do the finding for us!" Brock answered.

Just as they were walking, Mothim, Monferno, and Pikachu were near a cave entrance! "Looks like they found it!" Hikaru chuckled. Suddenly, Mothim suddenly flew inside the entrance! Pikachu and Monfeno called to stop it, but it was too late. Mothim was already far inside! The two went after the Pokémon! "Wha... Monferno!" Hikaru called. They went after the three Pokémon, but to their dismay, the three was already gone!

"Pikachu! Mothim!" Ash called. There was no answer. "I hope we don't get lost around here!" Cheryl replied. "Pikachu!" Ash called. He began to run and try to find him! "Ash! Hold on! You can't just go running off! Not way down here!" Brock snapped, stopping Ash. Ash gritted his teeth, but agreed. "Well, you're going to slow us down, but I'm not!" Hikaru snorted. He ran towards the opening where Pikachu, Mothim, and Monferno went! "Hikaru! Wait!" Dawn called.

She was grabbed by Brock before she can go after him! "Hikaru..." Dawn whispered, before giving up the chase.

The group now had to search for Pikachu, Mothim, Monferno, and Hikaru! "Pikachu! Hikaru!" Ash called. "Pikachu! Monferno!" Dawn shouted. The group called to their friends, but no answer came! "Is it just me, or is the pathway getting smaller?" Cheryl asked. Just as Brock noticed, there was a dead end! "It's a dead end!" Brock called. "We've gotta go back..." Ash replied.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey! Pikachu! Monferno! Mothim! Can you all hear me?" Hikaru called. No answer came! Just as Hikaru was about to turn back, he heard Pokémon voices! He turned back quick, to see the three Pokémon running to him! "Hey! Monferno!" Hikaru called. The Playful Pokémon leapt to Hikaru's arms, and gave a sob while hugging his brother tightly. "Ferno..." Monferno sobbed quietly. "Shh... It's okay. I'm glad that you're all okay." Hikaru soothed, calming Monferno down.

Pikachu and Mothim smiled with the happy reunion! Just then, they heard voices! "Didn't we come this way before?" A familiar voice asked. "Maybe. It all looks the same to me!" Another familiar voice answered. "That's Ash and Cheryl! The others must be nearby!" Hikaru guessed. Mothim, Monferno, and Pikachu grew relieved as they all made their way for their trainers!

As they approached the voices, it was indeed Ash and the others! "Hey! Hikaru! Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu leapt onto Ash, while Mothim flew to Cheryl! "Hey! They came back!" Dawm exclaimed. Then, she went to Hikaru and glared at him! "How many times are you going to put yourself in danger!?" Dawn snapped. "Until everyone's safe, that is." Hikaru sighed, not getting of Dawn's anger. "Well, it's great that they're back!" Cheryl admitted.

Just then, Pikachu looked back! "What, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Then, at the same time, Monferno hid behind Hikaru, while holding onto his left leg! "What is it, Monferno?" Hikaru asked. To their answer, lots and lots of Combees were buzzing their way! "Combee..." Ash replied. "A lot!" Dawn whispered. "Something must be going on!" Brock guessed. "Then, let's go!" Hikaru suggested.

The group ran to where they thought was the problem. As they reached the path, they gasped. It was Team Rocket! "Ah! Not you three!" Ash gasped. "Classic twerps inside!?" The evil trio snapped. The Combees then started to buzz and fly around Team Rocket! "What are you looking at!? Do I have food in my teeth!?" Jessie snapped. "It's not like we were searching for the Enchanted Honey or such!" James snapped.

Brock noticed the holes that were dug deep! "Did you... dig those holes?" Brock asked. "Well, that explains why the Combees are really mad!" Hikaru growled. "Maybe, or maybe it's that they don't like twerps!" Jessie sneered. "Besides, I'm sure there are plenty of honey to go around!" James sneered. "For the Combee, you twerps, and for us!" Meowth added. "You don't understand! We don't even know where the honey is!" Cheryl explained.

Jessie grew annoyed with the talk! "Give me a break! I know where Seviper is, and you do, too!" Jessie snapped. The Poison Type appeared from its Pokéball! "Cacnea! You too!" James shouted. Like with Carnivine, James got grabbed by Cacnea! "Can't this wait!? There are twerps looking at us!" James yelled. "This cash of Combee critters can't fool me! It's obvious that the Amber Castle is just right behind their position!" Jessie giggled.

"A good thesis! Prove it right, Cacnea, with Pin Missile!" James shouted. Cacnea launched the Bug Type move at the Combees! "Seviper! Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered. Seviper launched the move at the Combees! As they hit, the Combees began to grow madder than ever! "Knock it off!" Ash demanded. But, it was too late. The Combees began to Attack back with Psybeam! Team Rocket dodged the attacks! "I just love a fireworks display!" Jessie laughed. "Hurray!" James added.

They laughed and dodged as the angry Combee launched more Psybeam attacks! Seviper and Cacnea kept launching their Pin Missile and Poison Tail attacks, making the Combees even angrier! "Wait, Combee! We didn't come here to hurt anybody! We just came to find the Ambe Castle! That's it!" Ash pleaded. "I don't think its working, Ash!" Hikaru called. "I think the Combees are really, really upset!" Dawn guessed.

"We've got to stop this madness right this instant! Wait, that's it!" Cheryl exclaimed. Before anybody could ask, Cheryl made the order! "Quick, Mothim! Use Supersonic!" Cheryl shouted. Mothim unleashed sonic waves, confusing all the Pokémon, except itself, Pikachu, and Monferno! "Hey!" James complained. "What do you think this is, the space hokey pokey!?" Meowth snapped.

"Great! That Supersonic is confusing them both!" Ash exclaimed. "Then, let's head on to another path! It's a waste of time to get caught on of this foolish battling!" Cheryl suggested. "Yeah... You're right!" Dawn agreed.

The group have made it inside a cave where the Amber Castle could be, after when they followed a Combee wall! Unfortunately, the evil trio, Team Rocket have made it here as well! Can the heroes find the Amber Castle, and the Enchanted Hoeny before Team Rocket does? Stay tuned for some more events!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Shadow Ball, Razor Leaf, Iron Tail, Synthesis)**


	64. The Amber Castle!

**Chapter 64: The Amber Castle!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group have parted with Gardenia and had spotted a Combee out of a Pomeg Flower! As they followed the Combee, it lead them right to the cave where the Amber Castle might be hidden! as they traveled inside the cave, they were separated from Mothim, Pikachu, and Monferno, to which they were reunited after Hikaru had found them all.

For more of a surprise, they witnessed many Combees flying in their way, heading to Team Rocket! They used Seviper and Cacnea in order to make the Combees even madder! But, thanks to Mothim's Supersonic Attack, everyone had stopped the battle!

"Great! That Supersonic is confusing them both!" Ash exclaimed. "Then, we better try a different path! It's a waste of time to get us caught in this foolish battle!" Cheryl suggested. "Yeah... You're right! Piplup! Go!" Dawn called. "Piplup!" The Water Type replied. "Let's stop that awful Team Rocket with Whirlpool!" Dawn shouted. Piplup leapt and unleashed Whirlpool, washing the evil trio and their Pokémon away!

This gave the group the chance to keep on running! "Wow, Cheryl! You're one tough, Treasure Hunter!" Dawn complimented. "Me? Tough? Oh my!" Cheryl giggled.

They followed Mothim, and walked when they were walking in the darkness again! "It's really dark again! Be careful where you're walking, guys!" Ash warned. "I hope we didn't walk into another dead end again!" Dawn groaned. "This is like a huge maze! How long is this going to keep up?" Hikaru sighed. "Ferno..." Monferno groaned, feeling tired as it slept on Hikaru's head!

"Wait! Look at that! Whatever's there, it's making Mothim really excited!" Brock called. Cheryl grew silent as she grew confused and curious about something! Just then, as Ash kept walking, he bumped into something! "Ow! My nose!" Ash grunted. He straightened his cap and looked up! "Dead end?" Dawn asked. Mothim buzzed and buzzed to the group, gesturing to the wall!

"I don't think Mothim seems to agree that it's a dead end." Hikaru replied. "This is weird!" Ash stated. "Something's strange about this wall. It's almost like, it's moving!" Cheryl stated. Hikaru took a closer look and looked up! "(!) Look! Cheryl is right! It is moving!" Hikaru gasped. the group grew startled as they looked up! On the wall, it turned out to be a bunch of Combees forming a wall!

The group gasped as the Combees began to Attack the intruders with Psybeam! Ash, Brock, and Cheryl dodged out of the way, while Dawn shrieked while holding onto Hikaru's left arm tight! "Okay, Mothim! Use Supersonic!" Cheryl called. The Moth Pokémon unleashed another sonic waves, confusing and knocking out all the Combees! The wall shattered, giving the heroes a bright light!

As the group looked again, there was a bright golden light! It looked like a castle, with the Combee wall flying everywhere! They all walked to the castle and went inside the gap, which looked like an entrance! Inside the castle, was filled with fountains, shooting out honey! "It's the... Amber Castle!" Ash gasped. "No way... We actually made it!" Hikaru replied, not believing of what he's seeing. "Mon..." Monferno replied.

"Unbelievable!" Dawn exclaimed. "Wow! It's just like what I imagined!" Cheryl said. "Words just don't describe it!" Brock replied. They turned to face the figure that was inside the center of the Amber Castle! "That must be... Vespiquen!" Cheryl gasped. Dawn took out her Pokédex and scanned the evolved Pokémon form of Combee! _"Vespiquen, the Beehive Pokémon. Its body is a hive and it raises its offspring with the honey gathered by Combee__."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

Vespiquen didn't seem happy to see humans and other Pokémon invading its castle. Cheryl seemed to notice, but bravely, she began to walk towards her! "Cheryl, wait!" Dawn called. As Cheryl walked, Combees began to surround as she kept walking! "Hey! Look out, Cheryl!" Hikaru warned. Cheryl only gave a smile to the group and faced the Beehive Pokémon!

"Vespiquen. Forgive us for forcing our way in here and for startling you and all the Combees! My Grandfather had dedicated his life, whether if you and the honey really existed! You must believe me! He and I would never think of taking your precious honey from you." Cheryl explained. "That wasn't how he was, and neither am I! Treasure Hunters are a strange lot, unusual indeed!" Cheryl continued.

"Not like any other people I've ever met! All they want, is to share great things to the world!" Cheryl replied. She took out a jar and reached it far for Vespiquen to take! "Now, if you'll just let me have a little of your honey, Grandfather's dream will finally come true! Grandfather used to tell me, even if you can just get a little piece of your dream, it will still bring you great happiness!" Cheryl explained.

The Combee began to get closer to Cheryl, ready to Attack! "Oh, won't you please? Just a little bit?" Cheryl pleaded. She held out the jar, with the heroes watching them. Cheryl stared at Vespiquen for a while. Suddenly, Vespiquen bolted her head, to see that the ceiling of the castle was shattered, with the familiar Team Rocket falling out of it! "It's show time!" Team Rocket laughed as they landed on the ground!

Cheryl grew so surprised, that she dropped her jar, and fell to the ground! "Team Rocket!" Ash growled. "Don't you idiots ever give up!?" Hikaru snapped.

"Why give up, when it's such a honey of a deal?"

"We found the Amber Castle! So get real!"

"And for the price..."

"It's..."

"A steal!"

"Bringing total chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, and putting fear its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Now, Meowth! That's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket, giving chase!"

"We're on your case!"

"In your face!"

"Since we started sticking to you saps like glue, things have really started buzzing for the Team Rocket hive!" Meowth sneered. "'Oh, won't you please just give us a little bit of your honey?' What a mouth to boot!" Jessie laughed. "You see, after all of our stick to work, we've want to have it ALL!" Jessie laughed. "You twerps will never amount to the number of beans, because you have beans for brains!" James taunted.

Meowth laughed, taking it as a joke. "No we don't, you imbeciles! Scram already!" Hikaru demanded. "Oh, I'd rather not! Seviper!" Jessie snapped. "Seviper!" Seviper hissed, ready to battle. "Cacnea! Carnivine!" James called. This time, he was hugged by both Grass Types at the same time! "If you keep chewing on my head, you're gonna give yourself a hair ball!" James complained.

"Oh, we'll give you a battle! Pikachu!" Ash growled. "Pika!" Pikachu growled. "Yes. A battle that'll send you blasting off! Monferno!" Hikaru called. "Mon!" Monferno agreed. But then, Brock stopped them! "Wait! If you both battle now, you'll destroy the Amber Castle!" Brock warned. However, Team Rocket didn't seem to be surprised about it!

Leave it to twerps to swept the small stuff! Seviper! Poison Tail!" Jessie sneered. "Cacnea! Pin Missile! Carnivine! Use Bullet Seed!" James shouted. All three Pokémon launched their attacks at the Combees! Some were sent flying, while some others struck back with some Psybeam attacks!

The heroes and Cheryl watched as the war for the Amber Castle occurred! Unfortunately, for the castle, some of the attacks from Pin Missile and Bullet Seed damaged the castle wall, causing it to crack! Jessie laughed with all the chaos! "Ha ha ha ha ha! Please... I suggest the best way to avoid further discomfort is for what losers do best and quit... It's for the best." Jessie taunted.

Suddenly, some of the cracks increased! One crack past Team Rocket! It caused some of the Enchanted Honey to spurt out! The evil trio gasped with the sight! "No! It can't be!" Cheryl gasped. "The honey is going to go everywhere!" Dawn gasped. "We've sprung a leak!" James gasped. "Now, near this! Let's move it, or there won't be enough honey left for a cup of tea!" Meowth called.

The evil trio agreed as they began to shovel some honey into some buckets! As the evil trio shoveled, more cracks started to appear around the castle wall! "This is bad! Buneary! Let's go!" Dawn called. "Buneary!" The Normal Type replied. "Use Ice Beam to seal the cracks on the castle wall!" Dawn called. Buneary obeyed and launched some ice at the cracks, sealing it!

"Alright! Now the castle wall won't fall down!" Ash exclaimed. "I don't think so. The ice will only hold the cracks for a few minutes! It'll only stall us some time!" Hikaru replied, staring at the ice. Sowm of it already began to melt! "Ah! You're right, Hikaru... What do we do?" Dawn asked. Just then, Ash noticed some of the Combees getting madder! "Whoa! They're even madder!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash! Hikaru! Hurry! We've got to permanently repair the castle wall before that ice melts!" Brock called. "Alright then. Let's get busy, everyone!" Hikaru called. "Right!" Ash, Cheryl, and Dawn agreed. They all ran to fix the walls! "Sudowoodo! Croagunk!" Brock called. Brock's two Pokémon appeared, ready to help! "I need you to help stack up a wall of rocks and stop the honey from flowing out!" Brock explained.

The two Pokémon nodded and began to work! "Luxio! Leafeon! Come on out!" Hikaru called. The two female Pokémon appeared! "Work with Sudowoodo and Croagunk! We can't let the castle wall fall! Otherwise, everyone will be in danger here!" Hikaru explained. The two females nodded and began to help out Brock's Pokémon!

As for Team Rocket, they were still shoveling up some honey! "Now! Go, Pachirisu!" Dawn called. The EleSquirrel Pokémon appeared, ready to help! "Use Sweet Kiss!" Dawn called. Pachirisu leapt in the air and shot some hearts on Seviper, Cacnea, and Carnivine! All three of them were confused! "Talk about wimps!" Jessie shrieked. "Knocked out by a cotton tailed cutey pie!?" Meowth snapped.

Just then, some of the ice on the cracks broke off! "The ice is starting to melt!" Cheryl gasped. "Let's hurry!" Brock called. Everyone agreed as they continued to hold the cracks with the rocks! As for Team Rocket, they only smirked. "That's good. There's an Enchanted Honey here, ready to be sweet for a very long time!" Jessie giggled. "Yum yum!" James and Meowth added. But, just as the evil trio turned, swarms of angry Combee faced Team Rocket!

"We've got company!" James warned. "Ah, who cares? Leave them to the twerps!" Jessie smirked as they began to dash off! "Don't let them get away! Quick, Mothim! Supersonic!" Cheryl ordered. Mothim blasted another sonic wave! "Let's aid Mothim with some Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Luxio launched the hidden power Attack along with Mothim's Supersonic!

The Combees attacked with Psybeam towards Team Rocket! The evil trio dodged the attacks, with Meowth getting very annoyed! "Don't make me laugh! I'm not gonna make a storm make a bother out of me!" Meowth snapped. He took out the Team Rocket umbrella, which repelled all the Psybeam attacks! Vespiquen charged and prepared an attack! "What's that Attack?" Ash asked.

"Awesome! Vespiquen is using Power Gem!" Cheryl exclaimed. Vespiquen launched the move, blasting Team Rocket and sending them out of the Amber Castle! The honey that they've collected spilled all over the evil trio! "Another embarrassing moments to add to our long list..." Jessie groaned. "But, at least no one will know that it's us!" James admitted.

"Hey, kids. I'll make you a deal... You don't tell them. And I won't either!" Meowth called. Team Rocket were sent, blasting off to the sky, and disappeared out of sight! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed.

Back at the Amber Castle, all the Combees happily began to seal all the cracks with the honey from one of the fountains! "That's great! Using the stickiness of the honey to repair the castle wall is a great idea!" Brock exclaimed. "I guess that means the Amber Castle will be safe, for now." Hikaru sighed with relief. All his Pokémon agreed with a sigh. "Great! Even when the ice melts, the castle will still be fine!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Thanks a lot, you two! You were great!" Brock thanked. Sudowoodo and Croagunk took the thanks with a nod and a cry! Just then, the group turned to see Vespiquen coming with Cheryl's jar, only to see that it was filled with the Enchanted Honey! Cheryl walked over and took the jar, and smiled. The Combees smiled, thankful for the humans' help!

"What do you know?" Ash smirked. "Pika!" Pikachu replied. "Of course. It's the perfect way to thank her for her help!" Brock explained. "Oh, Vespiquen! Thanks!" Cheryl thanked as she ran back to the heroes! "Look, everyone! Isn't it great? Have a taste!" Cheryl giggled. Everyone dipped their fingers and paws on the Enchanted Honey and began to taste them!

Everyone sighed with relief and happiness! "Wow! Now I know what sweetness tastes like!" Brock exclaimed. Pikachu, Monferno, Luxio, Buneary, Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Leafeon, and Pachirisu agreed to the taste as well, until Croagunk grew a dislike to the sweet taste of the Enchanted Honey! Everyone laughed at Croagunk's dislike!

Later...

The group said their farewells to the Combees and Vespiquen as they left the Amber Castle and the cave! They were at the edge of Eterna Forest. "Isn't it great?" Brock asked. "It sure is! And it's all thanks to the four of you!" Cheryl giggled. Just then, Brock stood in front of Cheryl! "I've got it! I'll be a Treasure Hunter! Just you and me, on the hunt! Searching for more things to share and discover to the world!" Brock exclaimed.

Hikaru, Dawn, and Ash all sweat dropped to Brock's words of love. Just then, Cheryl noticed a Beedrill passing by! "Look! A Beedrill! My grandfather used to say: _'If you see a Beedrill, that means you have to travel alone!'_" Cheryl explained as she began to run after the Beedrill! Brock grew frozen, then sighed. "Farewell... My sweetest of all sweets..." Brock groaned.

"You take care!" Dawn called. "And don't put yourself in too much danger!" Hikaru called. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu called. "Monferno!" Monferno called. Ash then grew more determined then ever! "You know? Seeing Cheryl in her dream is getting me more determined for mine!" Ash exclaimed. "Well, we all know where it's waiting for us, right, Monferno? Ash?" Hikaru asked. "Right!" Ash agreed. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched with agreement, hanging onto Hikaru's left shoulder.

And so, the heroes have parted ways with Cheryl, while successfully discovering the Enchanted Honey, making Cheryl and her grandfather's dream finally come true! How will Ash and Hikaru make their dream come true at their next challenge, which occurs in the Eterna Gym? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**


	65. The Dress Up Contest!

**Chapter 65: The Dress Up Contest!**

An Electrode leapt up and used Selfdestruct, showing himself as a Ghost Type Pokémon, Gastly! On the next scene, a Geodude appeared, using Double Team! It took the clones as a figure of Steelix! "Now, here are some highlights from last year's drilling Pokémon Dress Up Contest! The fashion event of the season! Brought to you by the four Pokémon in this screen!" Rhonda, a reporter woman of Sinnoh Now explained.

Another scene of the screen showed a Trapinch, dressed as a Turtwig! Then, a Chatot appeared, singing as a Jigglypuff! "I can promise you with a one hundred percent certainty that the drama and the excitement on tap, for this year's Dress Up Contest will top anything that we've seen in the previous events, and that saying quite a lot!" Rhonda promised.

The TV turned to the people lining up for the Contest! "Our cameras are focusing on Pokémon and Trainers are already starting to gather for the event!" Rhonda explained. "And now, for our grand prize: an exquisite Pokémon egg that was specifically chosen for this event!" Rhonda explained, representing a Pokémon egg that was pink, with white linings in the middle!

"And no one knows what kind of egg it is! So, no peeking!- Ow!" Rhonda shrieked. Jack, the mic man had accidentally smacked the mic on Rhonda's face, sending her to the ground! She immediately got up and snapped at the mic man! "You're obviously forgetting who the star of this show is!" Rhonda snapped. "You never give us a chance." Jack whispered. "Rhonda, we're still on air!" A crew member whispered.

Rhonda shot back to her seat and smiled a little. "So, stay tuned for some impressive Pokémon Dress Up Contest coverage, it's on Sinnoh Now!" Rhonda concluded.

Later...

People gathered around the stage where the Pokémon Dress Up Comtest was about to begin! "It's the Pokémon Dress Up Contest, only on Sinnoh Now!" The announcer announced. The curtains flew up, with Rhonda running out while wearing a Cherrim costume! "Welcome, all Poké people and fans!" Rhonda called. "Hi, Rhonda!" The crowd called.

"This event is brought to you by the friendly people from the Pokémon Fan Club! The folks who are proud to be brought into mind, Pokémon fans who are brought together for peace loving and fun!" Rhonda explained. "And so, before we begin this event, let's give a few opening words from our amazing judges, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny, and our Head Judge and director for this main event tonight, Mr. Sukizo!" Rhonda announced.

The curtains flew up once again, revealing Mr. Sukizo! Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny came out with their Growlithe mask and Chansey mask! "Let the world be joined together as we are!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "Sharing all the joys of dressing up!" Officer Jenny exclaimed. "Right! Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo agreed. He took a look at the two women, before saying "Remarkable" again! "Remarkable!" The two women giggled.

The crowd cheered for the three judges even more! On the seating stands, Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock watched as the opening presentation began! Both Ash and Dawn seemed excited for the Dress Up competition, Brock was joyed to see the two women that he loved. As for Hikaru, he just watched with a little interest. Pikachu and Monferno sat on their trainers' lap!

"What I wouldn't give t be in Sukizo's place!" Brock stuttered. "Sinnoh's Dress Up Contest is so popular, that it's rated ranking number one every season!" Dawn explained. "Cool! Can't wait to see it! Right, Hikaru?" Ash asked. Hikaru could only sigh with a shook of his head. Monferno looked curiously at his brother. "Guess not..." Ash laughed nervously, sweat dropping.

"Okay then! Let's now go to the registration cam and see how things are going on in the front!" Rhonda explained, gesturing to the screen above the stage. The screen on the TV showed two familiar cowboy looking trainers, noticing that they are on TV! The woman ran to the camera! "Ah! Are we going out on live? Some of y'all know that some actress can't bring out the charm of Jessifern, yes? And the only professional actress I can see is that I, will win in this competition with my bad boy skills, as well as my styles!" Jessifern asked, smiling.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "Mime mime mime!" Mime Jr. agreed along. "Uh... Excuse me, but only Pokémon can register these competitions." Rhonda explained. Jessifern gasped with this. "What!? Not me, not my skills!? No fair!" Jessifern gasped. She slumped down. "But this was my chance to show off my acting skills to the rest of the TV world..." Jessifern sighed.

Then, Rhonda grew suspicious. "Hey, don't I know you? You look an awful lot like an aspiring actress that we had run in before..." Rhonda asked. Jessifern immediately turned back, startled. That's when a man with a Mime Jr. came by! "You must be talking about another yahoos! We're just Contest fans, although Mime Jr. here will win the whole competition!" The man explained. "Mime!" Mime Jr. agreed.

Jessifern turned, surprised. "What!? The nerve!... Well, this Meowth here will be the real winner of this competition!" Jessifern exclaimed. "Me!?" Meowth gasped. Suddenly, the mic hit Jessifern's head along with the Meowth! "Oops... Sorry." Jack apologized.

Back at the stage, Rhonda sweat dropped, then turned around. "Well, wouldn't you know! It's time for a commercial! We'll be right back after a word from our sponsor for more action and fun! The Pokémon Dress Up Contest fans... Don't move!" Rhonda announced. So, the plasma screen then showed an advertisement about a girl talking about a new edition of the Pokétch!

Ash couldn't hold back and ran out of his seat, leaving the seating stands! His three friends followed! "Ash, slow down!" Brock called. "Where are you going to be such a rush?" Dawn asked. "I've got to hurry and register!" Ash answered. "You're actually going to enter the Dress Up Contest?" Hikaru asked, bewildered for what he is hearing. "It looks pretty cool! And I'd love to win that Pokémon Egg too, you know!" Ash explained.

"That would be great!" Brock agreed, smiling. Dawn seemed to be in the idea, too! "A Pokémon Egg! I want one, too!" Dawn exclaimed. "The thought of what happens when your Pokémon hatches from the Egg is totally news!" Brock exclaimed. "Mm hm!" Ash agreed. "Pika-chu!" Pikachu exclaimed. Dawn grew excited, until Brock pushed them out of the way!

"And not only that..." Brock started. He imagined of what Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy would do, as they kissed Brock on his cheeks! "Yep! Girls love a guy with an Egg!" Brock exclaimed. Hikaru sighed with annoyance. "You moron... Just because you have a Pokémon Egg, doesn't mean that you'll be asked for a date!" Hikaru snapped. Brock only sighed with love, showing Hikaru that he was totally ignored.

"I'm right behind you, buddy!" Brock called, running with Ash and Pikachu! "Here's to win that Pokémon Egg!" Ash exclaimed. "Hold it, you two!" Dawn called. Ash, Pikachu, and Brock skidded to a stop! "Is there a problem there, Dawn? Hikaru?" Ash asked. "You'll need to choose who are you going to enter the Contest with, Ash, Brock." Hikaru explained. Both Ash and Brock looked confused.

"Rule is, in a Dress Up Contest, it's just one Pokémon per Coordinator!" Dawn explained. So, Ash, Dawn, and Brock sent out their Pokémon to see who is going to enter the Dress Up Contest! "What about you, Hikaru?" Ash asked. "I'm not entering... True. A Pokémon Egg does sound great... But, this Dress Up is making me feel uneasy." Hikaru sighed. "Ferno..." Monferno sighed.

"Okay then... Just one Pokémon, huh? Let's see..." Ash replied. He pictured Turtwig as a Bonsly! "How about Aipom?" Ash asked. He imagined Aipom as a Bonsly as well! "No no no! How about you?" Ash asked, turning to Staravia. He pictured Staravia as a Torchic. Unfortunately, nothing came to Ash's mind. He slammed his fists toward the ground! "Man! It's too hard to just dress up one to look like another Pokémon!" Ash snapped.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu called. Ash looked to see Pikachu letting out a big grin with his yellow paws behind his back! "Pika Pika!" Pikachu explained. "Are you saying that you want to give it a shot, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu grinned even wider, and placed his paw on his yellow chest to give a demonstration! "It's not enough to just change your color in order for you to become a Raichu or Pichu or another." Ash explained.

Pikachu still smiled and made a face, looking very similar! "Cool! Wobbuffet!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu then made another face, looking scary! "Loudred!" Ash replied. Pikachu started to make more faces! "Cool! Pikachu looks awesome!" Dawn exclaimed. "I see, you're mimicking a Pokémon's appearance! People are bound to be excited by your performance!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Cool! I think that you could win the whole thing!" Ash exclaimed. The other Pokémon, including Monferno grew surprised and impressed with Pikachu's acting and mimicking skills! "Pikachu! You're up!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied. "Okay Piplup! You're in, too!" Dawn called. "Piplup!" Piplup chirped happily. As for Brock, he looked at Sudowoodo and Croagunk, thinking of who to choose!

"Let's see... I choose Croagunk!" Brock called. Sudowoodo panicked for a second, then grew into a happy mood, respecting Brock's decision! Croagunk only gave short croaks!

Back at the Dress Up Contest, a trainer dressed his Mightyena as a Suicune! It roared, making it sound a little like Suicune! "Wow! It takes some skill to imitate the legendary Pokémon, Suicune!" Rhonda exclaimed. All the three judges held up a circle mark! "Beautiful work!" Nurse Joy complimented. "Convincing!" Officer Jenny replied. "Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo complimented.

The next contestant was a girl with a Swalot, dressed as a Grimer! "That Swalot in a Grimer suit! This one may bring a split decision, but we'll see!" Rhonda smirked. Just as Rhonda predicted, only Officer Jenny brought up a circle mark, while Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy brought out x marks! "Better luck next time!" Rhonda called. And so, the contest continued with more trainers and Pokémon!

Koffing (Togepi): x, x, o

Weepinbell (Sunkern): o, o, o

Gyarados (Caterpie): x, o, x

Kakuna (Crawdaunt): x, o, o

Doduo (Dodrio): x, x, x

"Brock with Croagunk!" Rhonda announced. Brock appeared into the stage with Croagunk dressed as a Politoed! "Thanks! I'm glad to be here!" Brock exclaimed. At the seating stands, Hikaru watched. "Well, at least it's one of our friend's turn..." Hikaru sighed. "Mon..." Monferno whispered. Croagunk clapped his hands together, making him look like a Politoed! The crowd cheered for Croagunk!

"Passed with flying colors!" Rhonda announced. All the judges gave Brock circle marks! "And next... Weaville!" Rhonda announced. Jessifern entered with Meowth dressed as a Weaville! The crowd cheered for Meowth! Jessifern grew surprised with the loud cheer! "Hm? Who knew?" Jessifern asked. "What a perfect Weaville imitation! If I didn't know better, Weaville wouldn't be standing here!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Thank y'all, but you haven't seen nothing yet! My mega amazing, surprising Meowth can imitate any Pokémon under the sun! Go on ahead and shoot off that mouth!" Jessifern explained. Meowth then began to say what other Pokémon says! "Sure- Mmph! Meow!" Meowth cried. "Pikachu!" Jessifern called. "Pika!" Meowth cried. "Piplup!" Jessifern called. "Piplup!" Meowth repeated. "Bulbasaur!" Jessifern called. "Bulb!" Meowth cried.

"Togepi!" Jessifern called. "Toge!" Meowth called. "Geodude!" Meowth called. "Geodude!" Jessifern called. "Dude!" Meowth exclaimed. "Squirtle!" Jessifern cried. "Squirt!" Meowth exclaimed. "And Sudowoodo, as a gift!" Jessifern cried. "Woodo!" Meowth cried. With that, the judges all gave circle marks! "Wow! Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo complimented. "Amazing!" Officer Jenny called. "I've never seen a Meowth who could imitate another Pokémon until now!" Nurse Joy confessed.

"And now... Huh?" Rhonda started, but stopped! One of the crew members showed her of what's next! "The Mime Jr. Mimic moment! You know, that has a nice ring to it! So, let's bring out Mime Jr. and Jameson!" Rhonda called. Jameson and Mime Jr. came into the stage and greeted the crowd! "Hi!" Jameson called. "Mime!" Mime Jr. exclaimed. "If you've got a moment, I've got a mimic!" Jameson explained.

The crowd laughed at the joke. "Get ready to witness limitless movements with just a flick of a wrist!" Jameson exclaimed. He brought out a handkerchief and turned it into a Claydol head! He placed it onto Mime Jr., who began to spin! "It's Claydol!" Jameson called. Jameson took back the handkerchief and made it into a fake, giant leaf! "Alright! Use Razor Leaf, Chikorita!" Jameson called. Mime Jr. threw the leaf from her head, which the crowd began to cheer for Jameson and Mime Jr.!

The judges gave full credit to the two! "Now there's a powerful entry by a newcomer using a whole new kinds of Pokémon dress up! And now, our winner from last year, the Singing Chatot!" Rhonda announced. Like last year, Chatot began to sing as a Jigglypuff! The judges gave full scores for that! "Next entry is Piplup, dressed as a Weedle with Dawn!" Rhonda announced. Hikaru looked closer for Dawn for that.

"Wonder what Dawn has got in for her sleeve!" Hikaru exclaimed, excited. The curtains rose, with Dawn and Piplupm dressed as a Weedle coming out! Piplup then began to squeak as a Weedle, making the crowd excited! "Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo complimented. Dawn then began to grow excited! "Thanks! Wow, Piplup! We're doing great!" Dawn exclaimed. Piplup then grew very excited, that it used Bubblebeam! "Piplup!" Dawn gasped.

"Oh no!" Hikaru gasped. "Mon!" Monferno shrieked, trying to warn Piplup, but it was too late. "Oops! Weedle can't use Bubblebeam!" Rhonda exclaimed. The crowd turned into a surprised and shrieking group! The judges weren't impressed as they gave both Dawn and Piplup three x's. "Dawn... Ugh." Hikaru groaned, slumping down. "Ferno." Monferno replied, patting Hikaru on the shoulder! "Now, let's bring out our next contestant... Hm?" Rhonda announced.

The crew member showed of what's coming next! "A cosplay shape copying Pikachu? Now there's something you don't see everyday! So then, let's welcome Pikachu and Ash!" Rhonda called. With that, Ash and Pikachu came out! "Hey! Thanks! Ready for shape copying? Seviper! Wobbuffet! Buneary! Music! Lotad! Loudred!" Ash called. Pikachu managed to copy all the shapes, making the crowd go wild!

"Wow! Nice going, Ash! Pikachu!" Hikaru called. "Ferno!" Monferno cheered. "Wow! They like it!" Ash exclaimed. The judges gave full score! "Amazing! We've got a great Comtest this year! One of the best ever! We're gonna announce the big winner, right after a break! So, don't touch that dial! We're a hit! You too- Agh!" Rhonda announced. The mic had slammed into Rhonda's face again!

At the waiting room, Dawn sighed with Piplup. They were both upset for losing in the competition for the very first round! Hikaru and Monferno tried to cheer them up. "It's not that big of a deal. You were in a great process, until Piplup got too excited, that is." Hikaru reassured. "Mon..." Monferno replied. "I guess so..." Dawn sighed. "Piplup..." Piplup groaned. Hikaru could only make a sigh.

The Dress Up Contest was off to a great start, except Dawn, that is. Now, it's all up to Ash and Brock, to see whether one of them will win the competition or not! Will one of them win, or will that boy with the Singing Chatot win again? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Spark, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**


	66. An Egg To Battle For!

**Chapter 66: An Egg To Battle For!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Rhonda, a reporter woman of Sinnoh Now explained about the Pokémon Dress Up Contest occurring in a town, where the winner will receive a mysterious Pokémon Egg. Ash, Dawn, and Brock planned to enter and to win the Pokémon Egg! Hikaru stayed out of it, getting funny feelings about the contest, though.

And so, as the contest occurred, Ash and Brock passed with flying colors with Pikachu and Croagunk. Unfortunately for Dawn, Piplup failed when it used Bubblebeam, while dressed as a Weedle! Rhonda pointed out that a Weedle couldn't use Bubblebeam, causing Dawn to be out of the competition. Now, the finals are approaching and only one can win! Who will receive the Egg as their reward?

Dawn and Hikaru were walking back to the seating stands where they were going to watch the rest of the competition! "Agh... If only we weren't too excited about the finals... This wouldn't have happened." Dawn groaned. Hikaru patted her on the shoulder. "No one can be winner or loser, if they are excited, or having the confidence that they could win..." Hikaru assured.

"Ferno..." Monferno replied. "Thanks, Hikaru..." Dawn sighed, still down. "Lup..." Piplup groaned, displeased about losing in the first round. "Ladies and gentlemen! We will now start the finals in 5 minutes!" Rhonda announced. That perked the two up! "We've got to hurry, or we'll miss it!" Dawn squealed, pulling Hikaru while running! "Hey, hey! Don't go too fast, Dawn!" Hikaru called.

Dawn ignored Hikaru and ran the rest of the way to the seats!

"We are now on the finals! And here are the Pokémon and trainers who have made it with amazing skills to the final round!" Rhonda announced. She gestured to the by with the Singing Chatot, Ash with Pikachu, Brock with Politoed, Jameson with Mime Jr., and Jessifern with Meowth, dressed as a Sunflora! "We wish them all the best of luck, even though they are all winners already!" Rhonda called.

At the seating stands, the two Twinleaf Town trainers watched with their starters on their lap. "Oh man... Both Ash and Brock made it!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup..." Piplup sighed with sadness. That caused Dawn to flinch and to comfort Piplup! "Don't worry, Piplup! We'll get in the finals next year! Yep!" Dawn reassured. "Lup!" Piplup exclaimed, feeling better now.

"Well, that was a quick reassurance..." Hikaru muttered. "Mon..." Monferno agreed. At the stage, Brock had some thoughts about him and Croagunk in the stage. "You know... I'm amazed that we made it this far, just with Politoed!" Brock admitted. "And now, our first contestant that made it to the finals, is our defending champion, Chatot!" Rhonda announced. Chatot then began to sing as Jigglypuff again!

"You know, Chatot. Everyone's tired of hearing the Jigglypuff song." The boy explained. "Everyone?" Chatot repeated. "Since this is the finals, can we make things different this time?" The boy asked. Chatot cocked his head to a side! "Something different?" Chatot asked. The boy smiled and took out a drawing pad that had a picture of a Lapras in it! Chatot then began to sing while using Laoras' name in it!

Jessifern grew surprised and annoyed with he Chatot! "That's the same song!" Jessifern snapped. But, to everyone else's view, the crowd began to cheer for the singing Chatot! Croagunk kept slapping his hands together, like a Politoed would do! "Well, I guess there's no luck to make a lousy taste!" Jessifern growled. Her face darkened with annoyance and displeasure!

Just then, while no one was able to hear, Meowth crept up to Jessifern! The truth was... It was Team Rocket's Meowth, with Jessie disguised as Jessifern, and with James disguised as Jameson! "Hey, Jess!" Meowth called. Jessie turned to see Meowth making an explanation! "We really don't need to win this silly thing, you know!" Meowth explained. "What!?" Jessie gasped.

"All we need to do is to make sure no one is looking, and then we grab the Egg and ram on out of here fast!" Meowth explained. Jessie seemed to get the idea as she grinned! "Yes! Brilliant!" Jessie agreed. She then pointed to where the window was! "Oh my! Who's that!?" Jessie cried. Everyone, Exocet Croagunk turned to see the window! There was nothing outside, but the blue sky with clouds!

Croagunk turned to see the Sunflora disguised Meowth taking the egg out of the prize jar! "My mistake. That looked like a legendary Pokémon, but it's not, what a scream!" Jessie laughed. She then grabbed James by the back of his jacket collar! "What are you doing!? It's almost our turn in lights!" James snapped. "Mime..." Mime Jr. said sadly. "Cheese it! We already ripped off the egg, so let's blow this pop stand!" Jessie explained.

Just as the disguised evil trio began to leave, Rhonda noticed them walking off! "Uh... Excuse me, Catherine Jessifern! Where are you going anyway?" Rhonda called. Jessie flinched then stuttered! "Oh, just taking a walk!" Jessie lied. Immediately, Croagunk pulled Brock to where the empty prize jar was! "Huh? Croagunk, what's wrong?" Brock asked.

Croagunk croaked as he pointed to the empty jar! "AH! The egg is gone!" Brock yelled. "You're kidding!" Ash gasped. At the seating stands, Hikaru got up and glared at the disguised evil trio! "Well, everyone! I believe that those two leaving are the thieves on this case!" Hikaru shouted out loud, so everyone could hear.

He pointed at the disguised Team Rocket who were the near the exit! Everyone grew surprised as their attention went to the gasping trio! "Too unremarkable!" Mr. Sukizo commented, getting furious. Team Rocket made a run for the exit! But, Officer Jenny got it all prepared! "Well, they are not going anywhere!" Officer Jenny snapped. She took out a Pokéball and threw it over Team Rocket!

The Fire Type, Growlithe appeared, growling at the evil trio! "Please speak louder than more!" Meowth stammered. "If you just let us win it, that Egg would be ours peacefully!" James complained. "I'll be a peace to you!" Jessie snapped at James. "Cloaking off!" Jessie snapped. The evil trio revealed themselves as Team Rocket! Jessie and Meowth seemed energized, but James and Mime Jr. wasn't!

"That growling of Growlithe once pierced us with fear!"

"Know who growls louder is not wholly clear..."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars..."

"And in your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place..."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete... And how much worse can it get?"

"Jessie!"

"James..."

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime... Mime... Mime..."

"Give us back that egg right now!" Ash demanded. "Time after time, it's the same old tired line... Being the first rate actress would be the one I would really appreciate for the twerpish effort..." Jessie sighed. She took out a Pokéball, and sent out Seviper! "Seviper! Haze, now!" Jessie called. Seviper appeared from its Pokéball and unleashed the dark Haze Attack!

The crowd gasped from the incoming Haze Attack! "Staravia! Come on out and use Whirlwind!" Ash shouted. Staravia appeared from its Pokéball and blew the haze away! As the haze was gone, Team Rocket was already far running in the exit! "That way!" Ash called. "After them!" Brock shouted. "Quick, hurry!" Officer Jenny agreed.

At the seating stands, Hikaru and Dawn got up! "Let's go!" Hikaru called. "Right!" Dawn agreed. "Ferno!" "Pip!" Both Monferno and Piplup cried as they followed their trainers. Rhonda began to run after the mob! "I want every piece of the action caught on tape!" Rhonda called. "Right!" The crew members called a they followed the chase!

Team Rocket was already inside their balloon, flying off! "Team Rocket! Get back here!" Ash shouted. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Twerps are so naive!" Jessie laughed. "And we've got a leave!" Meowth explained. "But, mark my words! If Mime Jr. and I had stayed to the stage, we would've won this Egg anyway!" James called. Mime Jr.'s eyes sparkled, feeling touched! "Mime!" Mime Jr. exclaimed.

"Yes! It's true!" James exclaimed. They embraced each other with James sighing. "There is but one champ, and that champ is you!" James assured. "Mime!" Mime Jr. thanked. As the heroes and Officer Jenny ran after Team Rocket and their balloon, Rhonda and the Sinnoh Now crew followed them in a helicopter to take the action!

"We may be right in the middle of the Pokémon Dress Up Contest, but when a big story occurs like this, we cover it! Without that Egg, this magnificent event has no happy ending, so you better stay tuned!" Rhonda announced. The chase began. Pikachu and Piplup rode on Growlithe, while Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, Brock, Croagunk, Monferno, and Officer Jenny ran after the balloon! Staravia followed in the air!

"You won't get away with this! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called, but Brock stopped him! "No, wait! The Thunderbolt could seriously damage that Egg!" Brock warned. "You're right! Okay then! Staravia! Use Wing Attack!" Ash shouted. The Flying Type charged right at Team Rocket's balloon! "Dustox! Poison Sting!" Jessie shouted, calling the Poison Moth Pokémon! Dustox appeared and shot the Poison Type move at Staravia, who dodged, but was slowed down!

"Go get them, Dustox dear!" Jessie called. Then, she turned to both James and Meowth! "And meanwhile, why don't you two do something to work!" Jessie scolded. "If you have let Mime Jr. emerge victorious, we would have!" James snapped. But, Jessie have a silly smile and waved him away! "Oh, keep dreaming for what might've been!" Jessie giggled. James grew twitchy, until Dawn and Hikaru gave orders!

"Quick, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam on Dustox!" Dawn shouted. "Use Fire Spin on Dustox as well, Monferno!" Hikaru shouted. Both starters unleashed one of their powerful attacks! "Mime Jr.! It's time for one of your Mimic movements!" James called. Mime Jr. fired Bubblebeam, destroying both Piplup's Bubblebeam and Monferno's Fire Spin! Both starters grew surprised with the Mimic Attack!

"No way!" Hikaru gasped. "Ah!" Dawn gasped. "Croagunk, help!" Brock called. But, to his dismay, Croagunk kept running while clapping his hands like Politoed! "H-Hey! You can stop now!" Brock shouted. On the helicopter, Rhonda was amazed! "That Mime Jr. has got a super powerful Mimic!" Rhonda commented. "Mm hm! No, duh!" James agreed. Jessie wasn't impressed, though.

"Oh, I've seen better." Jessie muttered. James then grew ticked off! "Oh, you have!? Well... Let them have it!" James shouted. "Have what?" Meowth and Jessie asked. "Teeter Dance, of course!" James yelled. Mime Jr. suddenly began to dance! A pink aura surrounded her as she kept dancing! The move began to affect both Dustox and Meowth! "Hm!? First the movie short, then TV, and now this!?" Meowth snapped. "Dustox!" Dustox groaned as she was dragged along for the dance as well!

"Hey, if you're gonna sleep with the wheel, this is how you do it!" Meowth said sleepily. "Ahhh! But who's going to do the driving!?" Jessie shrieked. Back at the helicopter, Rhonda seemed to notcie the strange dance! "That Teeter Dance has affected Meowth's steering! I wonder why they've decided to use Teeter Dance since it's a move that confuses everyone, except the one using it in the first place!" Rhonda wondered.

"Don't ask!" James shouted. "The twerps are so far away that they don't feel a thing! You and your psycho, mimic, macho!" Jessie snapped. The heroes and Officer Jenny saw that the balloon was beginning to teeter! "Now what!?" Hikaru asked. "Something's not right!" Ash exclaimed. "It looks like they're going to crash!" Brock exclaimed. "But, if that happens, the Pokémon Egg is done for!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Please bring your seats back and trade tables to the upright position!" Meowth said sleepily, accidentally knocking the Egg out of Jessie's hands! "Gah! Noooo!" Jessie shrieked, watching the Egg fall! "Oh no!" "Ah!" Hikaru and Ash gasped. "Quick, Buneary! Use Bounce!" Dawn called. Buneary appeared and shot up into the air, and caught the Egg! "All right!" Dawn exclaimed.

Buneary landed down with a smile! "Great catch!" Ash called. "Nice Bounce!" Hikaru complimented. "What a move! With quick thinking, they were able to save the Egg with Bounce!" Rhonda announced. "Okay! We're all clear, Pikachu! So, let's use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. "You too, Monferno! Use Fire Spin!" Hikaru shouted. The two Pokémon began their attacks!

"Ahh! Momma!" Jessie and James screamed. Meowth and Dustox kept dancing with Mime Jr.'s Teeter Dance Attack! The two attacks struck, causing the evil trio and their Pokémon to scream! The balloon exploded, sending them blasting off into the sky!

"It was more fun when I was nuts!" Meowth admitted. "Leaving without knowing what the Egg hatches into stinks!" Jessie snapped. "I wished we can say the same about you." James replied. "Mime mime mime mime..." Mime Jr. agreed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight. Even as the consequence occurred or when it was over, Croagunk still clapped his hands for a long time!

Back at the Dress Up Contest stage, the Egg was back at the prize jar, with Ash, Brock, and the boy standing in the stage finals! "And so, we've come to the end of our remarkable Dress Up Contest, but we must first discover of who the Pokémon will be the crown of victory! As our finalists wait for our judges' difficult decision!" Rhonda announced. The crowd cheered, wanting to see the winner of the contest!

At the seating stands, Jikaru and Dawn watched with their starters. "Pikachu was great, but I bet that Chatot wins again..." Dawn sighed. "Piplup..." Piplup sighed. "Don't count on it, Dawn. We need to hear the judges' choice of the winner!" Hikaru replied. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed.

At the stage, the three finalists wait for the judges' call to see who the winner of the contest is! The boy smirked as Chatot chirped, "I win! I win!". Ash and Pikachu waited patiently for the call. Croagunk kept clapping as it waited! "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, buddy." Brock sighed, laughing nervously. "Alright! The final results are in!" Nurse Joy announced.

The lights began to light at different directions. The crowd and the finalists waited for the light! Suddenly, the light had shined on Brock and Croagunk! "And thus year's winner this is Brock's Croagunk!" Officer Jenny announced. Brock was totally shocked to hear this! "No way!" Brock gasped. Ash and Pikachu grew surprised! The boy and Chatot sighed with disappointment for not winning the contest!

"Let's all give both of them a hand for a job well done!" Rhonda called. The crowd clapped for the two winners!

And so, Mr. Sukizo gave the Pokémon Egg to Brock as the grand prize! "Brock! Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo commented. "Thanks, Mr. Sukizo!" Brock thanked, accepting his prize. "Croagunk stayed the same in the entire contest!" Nurse Joy explained. "Well done! An impressive bit of a Pokémon imitation for sure!" Officer Jenny complimented. "Brock, way to go!" Ash complimented. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried.

Both Hikaru and Dawn smiled at their friend's win! "Piplup, isn't it great?" Dawn asked. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "What do you think, Hikaru?" Dawn asked, turning to her best friend. "To be honest, I was hoping for Ash to win, since he and Pikachu seemed to make multiple acts, but... It's great to see that Brock won, too..." Hikaru answered, smiling. Dawn smiled back as she looked back at the stage!

"And now, a brand new Pokémon Dress Up Legend is born! A real superstar, a real mastermind, Croagunk! Congratulations to Brock as well!" Rhonda commented. Then, she turned to the crowd. "And that's it! We hope you enjoyed the Pokémon Dress Up Contest coverage for this year! And stay tuned in this channel for more exciting addition of Sinnoh Now- Agh!" Rhonda started, but was interrupted by the mic!

She looked up and glared at Jack! "With Jack being in the trash!" Rhonda snapped angrily.

And so, the Pokémon Dress Up Contest turned out to be a great event, excluding the part where Team Rocket tried to steal it, though. It turns out this year's winner of the contest was Brock and Croagunk, although it was expected for Ash and Pikachu to win. But, most people and friends are happy with that decision! Stay tuned for some more chapters of this series!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Iron Tail, Thunder Fang, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**


	67. The Unbeatable Buizel?

**Chapter 67: The Unbeatable Buizel!?**

"Wow! There's nothing cuter than a Pokémon Egg, you know guys?" Brock exclaimed. The heroes were making their way to Eterna City for Ash and Hikaru's second Gym battle, when they were walking on a rocky path. Brock seemed to be liking the Pokémon a Egg very much, ever since he got it from the Dress Up Contest yesterday. "And even before its hatched, you can't help falling in love with one of these things!" Brock exclaimed.

"Although, the mystery of what it'll hatch into is more the fun!" Dawn commented. "You've got that right, Dawn." Hikaru agreed, smirking. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. Just then, the group heard a voice! "Hang in there, Bellsprout!" A trainer called. The group turned to see a boy running with a Bellsprout in his hands! We're going to the Pokémon Center right away!" The trainer explained.

Just as the boy was gone, another trainer came! "Zigzagoon! Everything's gonna be alright!" The trainer called. The group turned to see another trainer that was holding a Zigzagoon! "Excuse me! Could you tell us what happened?" Ash asked.

The man stopped and began to explain. "Okay... Well, there was this powerful Buizel that showed up in the river while I was fishing in the river back there!" The man explained. "Buizel!?" The group repeated. "Mm hm! It took my fishing rod and then my Zigzagoon got knocked out... That thing sure was scary." The man sighed.

"Well, depending on how you explain it, it seems that way..." Hikaru replied. "Anyway, I've got to go. By the way, I wouldn't go fishing if I were you!" The man explained. He then ran ahead to head to the Pokémon Center! As soon as he was out of sight, Ash grew pumped about this! "I've gotta check out that Buizel! C'mon, guys! Let's go fishing!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Hikaru sighed with Ash's determination.

Later...

The group had found the river of where the powerful Buizel might be, so they planned to fish there to catch it! They brought out their fishing rods to lure Buizel in, but nothing was biting on the lure! "Man! I'm not getting any bite!" Ash groaned. "Neither am I..." Hikaru sighed, disappointed. Dawn looked closer at Ash's lure, which had a picture of a girl on it with orange hair!

"This? Cool, huh? I got this from Misty a long time ago!" Ash explained. "Misty?" Dawn asked. "You mean the..." Hikaru replied. "Yes. She's one of our friends, who is now the Cerulean City Gym Leader!" Brock explained. "Ohh... Let me give that thing a try!" Dawn replied. "No way, Dawn!" Ash snapped. With that, Dawn made a grab for Ash's fishing rod!

"C'mon, Ash! Why not!?" Dawn asked. "Because I say so!" Ash snapped. They pulled at Ash's fishing rod, wanting Misty's special lure! "Ugh... Can this get any worse?" Hikaru groaned. "Just as noisy as ever, I see." A familiar voice smirked. The fighting stopped as the heroes turned to see a familiar trainer! She had red hair and wore a sunglasses! "That's better! It's me!" The girl exclaimed.

It was Zoey, the Coordinator that Hikaru fought at the Jublife Contest finals! "Zoey! I haven't seen you ever since the Jublife Contest!" Dawn squealed with delight. "You're right!" Zoey replied, smiling. She turned to Hikaru. "It's been a while, huh, Hikaru?" Zoey asked. "It sure is. Good to see you, Zoey." Hikaru agreed. "Oh! I've got something to show you! You see, number one!" Dawn giggled.

She took out her Ribbon Case and showed her the Floaroma Ribbon! "I saw you win the Floaroma Contest! That's great!" Zoey complimented. "Hey, word gets around fast!" Dawn giggled. "Check this out!" Ash exclaimed, rushing in front of Dawn. He took out his Badge Case, and showed Zoey the Coal Badge from Oreburgh City! "I picked up this beauty back at the Oreburgh Gym!" Ash bragged. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Wow! Impressive!" Zoey smirked. "What about you, Hikaru?" Zoey asked. "Well, I still only have the Jublife Ribbon... And I also won the Coal Badge, too... One from the Contest, and one from the Oreburgh Gym." Hikaru sighed, rubbing his head. "Ferno..." Monferno sighed. "So, Chimchar has evolved?" Zoey asked, noticing Monferno. "Yes... And it's not just him!" Hikaru exclaimed.

He took out his two Pokéballs and sent out Leafeon and Luxio! "These two girls evolved as well!" Hikaru explained. "Wow! Your whole team has evolved!" Zoey exclaimed, amazed. "Oh yeah! Zoey, what about you?" Dawn asked. "About that... I won the last contest I was in, so now I have two." Zoey explained. "That's great. You now have two ribbons now." Hikaru complimented, with Zoey nodding with pleasure.

"You two are gonna enter the Contest from Hearthome City, right, Dawn? Hikaru?" Zoey asked. "Of course we are! Glad you told us or we wouldn't have known what the next one is!" Dawn exclaimed. Zoey laughed at Dawn's relief! "You here for some fishing, Zoey?" Brock asked. "Yep! I thought I would catch myself a Water Type Pokémon!" Zoey explained.

"Yeah? Well, get this! We came here because we heard that there was this really powerful Buizel here!" Dawn explained. "Really? That's cool... Hello! Somebody's got a bite!" Zoey pointed out. Dawn's red fishing rod was being tugged at! "Oh wow! That's mine!" Dawn exclaimed. She ran to the rod and began to pull for what's holding it back! "Careful, Dawn! This one's huge!" Brock warned. "Argh... No need... To worry...!" Dawn grunted.

Dawn gave one last pull, revealing the Pokémon out of the water! The Pokémon was orange, with a yellow floatations sac on its neck! It had black stripes on its cheeks, blue fins on its arms, and a tail that looked like a propeller! "Ah!" Dawn gasped. The Pokémon landed on the stony ground and glared at the five trainers! "Bui!" The Pokémon cried out. "That's Buizel, all right." Hikaru grunted.

_"Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims __by spinning its two tails like a propeller."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. "So that's the powerful Buizel!" Ash exclaimed. "That's amazing!" Zoey exclaimed. Dawn smirked and took out a Pokéball! "And it's gonna be all mine! Piplup, let's go!" Dawn called.

**Buizel VS Dawn: Piplup**

"Piplup!" Piplup called. "A battle between two Water Types!" Ash exclaimed. "This is bound to be close! But I think whoever has the strongest moves wins!" Brock explained. "Well, we'll just have to see how it goes..." Hikaru replied. Buizel gave a smirk and motioned Dawn and Piplup to bring it on! "Now that's strength! Buizel's telling you to bring it on!" Zoey smirked.

"Itll be my pleasure! Piplup, use Peck!" Dawn shouted. Piplup shot forward, using the Flying Type move, to which Buizel dodged! "Speedy!" Brock commented. "Bubblebeam, let's go!" Dawn shouted. Piplup shot he Water Type move at Buizel, who dodged multiple times! Buizel leapt to the air and shot Water Gun at Piplup! Piplup took a hit!

He was sent flying toward the air! "On your feet, Piplup!" Dawn called. Piplup landed on the ground, ready for more! "Way to go! Now, Bubblebeam, once more!" Dawn called. Piplup shot the Water Type move again! Buizel countered with another move! Its body became surrounded with water as it began to charge at Piplup! Bubblebeam was destroyed as Buizel bashed into Piplup multiple times!

The Penguin Pokémon began to grow dizzy! "What was that move!?" Ash gasped. "That's Aqua Jet. A swift, and strong Attack!" Hikaru explained. "Well, I'm impressed! Whoa!" Zoey exclaimed. Piplup teetered and tottered, trying to keep balanced! "Piplup! Snap out of it, quick!" Dawn pleaded. But, it was too late. Buizel faced the dizzy Piplup and bashed into it with another Aqua Jet!

"Piplup!" Dawn gasped. Piplup fainted, as it was skidded to the ground!

**Buizel: Winner!**

"Oh no! Dear... You go and have a nice rest, okay?" Dawn asked, returning her poor starter back to its Pokéball."Nice try, Dawn." Hikaru comforted. Buizel wasn't impressed with Dawn's battling skills as it motioned Zoey for a battle! "Huh? Buizel wants to take me on now? It's a deal! All right! Glameow, curtain!" Zoey shouted. Glameow appeared from its Pokéball, ready to battle!

**Buizel VS Zoey: Glameow**

"Glameow, jump up!" Zoey called. The Normal Type Pokémon leapt in the air for an aerial attack! "Now! Shadow Claw!" Zoey shouted. Glameow lashed at Buizel, who dodged the Ghost Type move! They both took a glare at each other! Buizel jumped and unleashed another move! It looked like a visible sonic air slashing through! "That looks like Sonicboom!" Ash called.

"Glameow! Fury Swipes, let's go!" Zoey shouted. Glameow slashed all the Sonicbooms away five times with Fury Swipes! "Fury Swipes is knocking out all the Sonicbooms away!" Hikaru commented. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. Buizel took his chance to Attack with Water Gun! "Quick! Jump, Glameow!" Zoey called. Glameow once again used her tail to jump in the air for another aerial attack!

Buizel smirked and leapt in the air, too! "Wow! Buizel can jump high, too!" Brock gasped. "Now, use Shadow Claw to intercept!" Zoey called. Glameow aimed the Ghost Type move at Buizel, while Buizel intercepted with Aqua Jet! The two attacks collided with each other! Glameow pushed Buizel, as Buizel pushed back! "Oh man! They smacked into each other head on!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Buizel and Glameow clashed together as they fought. However, Buizel overpowered Glameow and smashed her to the stony ground! Glameow growled weakly as it tired to get up! Buizel sneered and charged with another Aqua Jet! "Get up!" Zoey shouted. It was too late, as Buizel bashed into Glameow once again! Glameow fainted! "Oh no!... Poor dear..." Zoey sighed, holding Glameow.

**Buizel: Winner!**

Hikaru watched as Glameow was returned to her Pokéball! Then, he turned to see Buizel motioning Ash to bring it on! "Bui Bui!" Buizel demanded. "Okay, Pikachu! It's our turn! So, let's do it!" Ash called. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Going up against a Water Type with an Electric Type should work great. Just remember that Buizel is one of the strongest Pokémon!" Brock exclaimed.

**Buizel VS Ash: Pikachu**

"Don't worry! I will! But battling a strong Pokémon, means that the battle will be stronger!" Ash exclaimed, pumped up for the battle! Pikachu glared at Buizel for a battle! "Alright! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried. Pikachu shot the Electric Type move at Buizel, who dodged the move with speed! Buizel shot some Sonicbooms! "Quick, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash called.

Pikachu ran and dodged the Sonicboom Attack, and shot at Buizel, who dodged again! "That's a quick jumping dodge!" Hikaru commented. "Yeah! I thought so! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu aimed the Steel Type move above, which slammed into Buizel! Buizel grunted in pain as he skidded to the ground! "How in the world does Buizel recover so fast!?" Dawn gasped.

Buizel only glared, and shot Sonicboom once again! But, this time, it was stronger than the move with Piplup and Glameow! Pikachu was blasted in the air, making Ash even more determined to capture Buizel! "C'mon, Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted. Pikachu skidded to a stop and charged at Buizel! "Wow! So cool!" Dawn exclaimed. "If that this, it'll be huge!" Brock commented.

Buizel shot Water Gun, but it didn't stop Pikachu from smashing Buizel to the ground! Buizel wailed as he landed on the Rocky ground with a thud! "Okay! Pokéball, go!" Ash shouted, throwing the Pokéball at the Sea Weasel Pokémon! It sucked Buizel inside and began to shake! Pikachu panted with exhaustion as the Pokéball kept shaking!

Everyone looked as the Pokéball shook, until it opened, revealing Buizel! "It won't quit!" Ash gasped. Buizel glared at Pikachu and charged with Aqua Jet! "It's Aqua Jet!" Dawn gasped. "Pikachu, look out!" Brock called. It was too late, as Buizel bashed into Pikachu! Pikachu was pushed int the river! Buizel followed the fallen Pokémon into the river! "Pikachu!" Ash gasped. Pikachu appeared in the surface of the river, looking around for Buizel!

"Buizel could be anywhere!" Dawn exclaimed. "Ash, Pikchu has a disadvantage in the water!" Brock warned. "Pikachu, up to the shore!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and began to swim towards the shore, when Buizel shot up from the water! It kicked Pikachu deeper in the water! Buizel smirked and unleashed Sonicboom! It blasted Pikahu out of the water! It landed right on top of Ash's head! Pikachu fainted!

**Buizel: Winner!**

"Wow! Even Pikachu has been beat!" Dawn gasped. Buizel jumped out of the river, and motioned Hikaru to bring it on! "Well, Hikaru. You're the last challenge to Buizel!" Zoey explained. Hikaru gulped and nodded. He looked at his three Pokémon, deciding on who to choose! "Leafeon! You'll be Buizel's next opponent!" Hikaru called. Leafeon nodded with a happy cry, leaving Luxio and Monferno disappointed.

**Buizel VS Hikaru: Leafeon**

Buizel smirked at Leafeon, thinking that he has a better chance! _"Okay... Buizel has fought three opponents right now. I can't be reckless, or Leafeon will end up just like with the fallen ones!"_ Hikaru thought, trying to think of a strategy. Buizel made the first move with Water Gun! "Leafeon! Use Razor Leaf!" Hikaru called. Leafeon shot the Grass Type move, cutting Water Gun, which also made a hit to Buizel!

"It's a hit!" Dawn exclaimed. Buizel smirked and charged with Aqua Jet! "Leafeon! Counter with Iron Tail!" Hikaru shouted. Leafeon bashed her Steel Type move at the Water Type, which Buizel tried to push back, but was overpowered by Iron Tail! "What power!" Zoey commented. "Leafeon! Let's use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. Leafeon shot the Ghost Type move at Buizel, who got up and dodged!

"Razor Leaf, again!" Hikaru called. But, this time, the Razor Leaf was countered by Buizel's Sonicboom Attack! Buizel unleashed another Sonicboom! "Here it comes again!" Ash gasped. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Okay, Leafeon! Intercept with Iron Tail!" Hikaru ordered. Leafeon nodded and stopped the Sonicboom!

Everyone, including Buizel grew surprised! "Now! Use Razor Leaf, once again!" Hikaru called. Leafeon quickly shot multiple leaves! Buizel dodged some, but got hit by a few! "Let's end this with a Shadow Ball, Leafeon!" Hikaru shouted. The Verdant Pokémon shot the dark ball at Buizel, to which he dodged! "I was expecting that! Use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called.

Leafeon lashed the startled Buizel with Iron Tail, sending him to the ground! Buizel struggled as it got up! "It's really stubborn, not wanting to lose!" Dawn commented. "One more time, Leafeon! Use Razor Leaf!" Hikaru called. Leafeon shot more attacks, knocking Buizel out! Buizel fainted! "He actually did it!" Zoey gasped. "C'mon, Hikaru! Now's your chance!" Ash shouted, grinning.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

"Okay... Here goes. Go, Pokéba- (!)" Hikaru started, but stopped. He had his Pokéball out above his head, but stopped abruptly! _"I... I can't lose... It's... For... My... Brother..." _A voice grunted. Hikaru widened his eyes as he lowered his Pokéball. The voice seemed to be in pain... And can't lose? Hikaru stared closely at Buizel, who was struggling to stand! "C'mon, Hikaru! What are you waiting for!? Buizel's gonna recover if you don't catch it fast!" Ash warned.

Hikaru shook his head and sighed. "I... I can't..." Hikaru stuttered. The group and Zoey grew surprised! Even Hikaru's Pokémon grew surprised! "What do you mean, you can't!?" Dawn gasped. After the gasp stopped, they heard Buizel's voice! Buizel seemed to have recovered as it took hold of everyone's fishing rod, except Hikaru's! "Bui Bui... Bui!" Buizel taunted. He took a moment to look at Hikaru, before swimming away!

"Hey, wait! That's my rod!" Dawn snapped. But Buizel was already out of sight! "So, Buizel's a thief as well!" Dawn groaned. "Your fishing rod is proof that Buizel has beaten a trainer!" Zoey exclaimed. Brock noticed that Hikaru still had his fishing rod! "Hey, why didn't Buizel take yours, Hikaru?" Brock asked. Ash turned to Hikaru and glared at him!

"Yeah, come to think of it, it was your chance to capture Buizel! Why didn't you try to catch it!?" Ash snapped. "I... Well... I stopped when I heard a voice... It said that it mustn't lose... For its brother..." Hikaru explained. "Voice? I didn't hear a voice. And brother? Are you nuts? None of us heard it! It's just your mind going crazy!" Ash retorted. "Shut up! I did not imagine it. Your ears were plugged, that's why!" Hikaru snapped. "What!?" Ash snapped.

Ash then shook his head and turned to where Buizel has disappeared after picking up Pikachu! "Well, if that Buizel thinks that I'm gonna give up now, it's not thinking well! Alright! I'm getting that Buizel!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said weakly. "I'm in, too!" Dawn exclaimed. "Same for me!" Zoey exclaimed. "Let's do it!" Brock decided. "C'mon, Hikaru! Let's go!" Dawn called, grabbing Hikaru's arm!

"Hey! Slow down!" Hikaru pleaded. But slow down didn't seem to get to everyone else as they began to follow where Buizel had disappeared! Luxio, Pikachu, Leafeon, and Monferno followed the group!

So, the group have encountered a powerful Buizel, a Pokémon only Hikaru was able to defeat! But, just as Hikaru was about to capture it, a voice prevents him from doing so! What voice could've stopped Hikaru from catching Buizel? Will one of the trainers in the group catch it, or will Buizel be unstoppable? Stay tuned for some more excitement!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Hidden Power, Iron Tail, Spark)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Iron Tail, Synthesis, Shadow Ball)**

Pokémon Quiz:

**In what Gym Battles did Ash's Buizel participate in Sinnoh?**


	68. The Buizel Brothers!

**Chapter 68: The Buizel Brothers!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group were heading off to Eterna City for Ash and Hikaru's second Gym battle when they saw two trainers heading to the Pokémon Center with two injured Pokémon! The second man explained about the powerful Buizel that appeared and demolished him in battle! With Ash's pumped up feeling, the group planned to fish in order to capture that Buizel.

Zoey then comes by, explaining that she won her second ribbon at her last contest. She explains about the future Hearthome Contest coming up. Just as she was finished, Buizel appears, challenging everybody to a battle! Dawn and Piplup went first, only for Piplup to be knocked out very easily. Zoey and Glameow tried out, but was easily batted away as well! Ash and Pikachu went next, only to be knocked out, even giving them some damage!

Next was Hikaru and Leafeon's turn! Hikaru defeated Buizel, but for some reason wasn't able to capture Buizel! Buizel had his chance and escaped, but gave Hikaru a short look of thanks as it left his fishing rod be. Now, the heroes must go after the Sea Weasel Pokémon in order to capture it and surpass Buizel's skills!

The group had tracked Buizel down to where a waterfall was! "Buizel was headed this way for sure!" Ash explained. "Hey, look at that!" Brock called. Everyone turned to see lots of fishing rod that was inside a crack of the rock! "Check out all the fishing rods!" Ash exclaimed. "It seems that these fishing rods are belongings to trainers that Buizel had defeated..." Hikaru guessed.

Ash picked up his rod and took a look at his lure! Nothing seemed to be scratched. "Ah! Good thing my lure is still looking fine!" Ash sighed with relief. "So, that must mean Buizel is nearby!" Dawn guessed, shivering. "Buuuiiii!" Buizel's voice yelled. The group turned to see Water Guns blasting all the rocks from on the waterfall's side! "Guess so!" Ash exclaimed. "And it seems to be busy." Zoey replied.

"But what's Buizel doing?" Dawn asked. "Looks like... Buizel is practicing his moves on his own!" Brock guessed. Buizel then turned and spotted the group! The five trainers flinched with Buizel's glare and tried to make peace with him! "Ah! Uh... Hey, Buizel!" Ash called nervously. Buizel didn't seem happy to see the heroes as he shot Water Gun right towards Ash! "Ah... Ahhhhh!" Ash screamed. "Pika!" Pikachu gasped.

The Water Gun hit a tree full of Oran Berries! Two Oran Berries fell out of the tree! Ash opened his eyes to see the Oran Berries! "What?" Ash asked. "Oran Berries!" Zoey called. Buizel walked to the berries and chomped on one! "That makes sense! Oran Berries are great for regaining strength!" Brock explained. Ash stood up and pointed at Buizel! "You and I are gonna have us another battle, you know!" Ash snapped.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Buizel glared at Ash for a second! Then, it bashed Ash and Pikachu out of the way with Aqua Jet! The two of them grunted with pain as they were pushed down to the ground! Buizel charged towards the place behind the rocks! "That Buizel is crazy! What gives!?" Ash snapped. "We'll just have to find out." Hikaru suggested. He began to walk over where Buizel hid!

As he reached there, he gasped. Buizel was taking care for another Buizel, only that it was younger than the one that Hikaru faced! The little Buizel was groaning. The fighting Buizel fed the young with the second Oran Berry he took out! It noticed Hikaru and glared at him, until Hikaru gave a small smile and walked to them quietly! "So, this is why you kept fighting people, Huh..." Hikaru chuckled.

Buizel gave Hikaru a blank stare as Hikaru looked at him! "You fight and train hard in order to protect your little brother. Is that correct?" Hikaru asked. Buizel grew surprised for a bit, then sighed, and nodded. "I understand. I know what it feels like to protect someone that you love." Hikaru replied, making a sad smile.

Buizel then got up and helped the woken, young Buizel up! The older Buizel brother helped his little brother and helped him past the rocks! When they were in the group's sight, the little one gasped and hid behind his brother. "Oh! Is that little Buizel his little brother?" Dawn asked. "It seems so!" Brock answered. "Well, that explains why Buizel was so persistent." Zoey replied.

The younger Buizel whimpered and hugged his older brother tightly. The fighting Buizel gave the younger one a smile and said something to it! The younger Buizel seemed to agree what it had said and sat down, with its back on a rock! "What's Buizel doing?" Ash asked. "You'll see soon, Ash. You'll see." Hikaru chuckled.

The group grew confused until the older Buizel used Aqua Jet into the air and splashed into the water! It then unleashed Water Gun from underwater, then appeared back into the surface with another Aqua Jet! "That Buizel is crazy!" Ash said again. "It's not crazy. It's trying to show his little brother some... um... Special training!" Hikaru explained. Monferno went up to Hikaru's shoulder and looked at the older Buizel curiously.

For Ash, he grew determined! "Yeah? Well, we can special train, too!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Okay, Pikachu! Iron Tail, let's go!" Ash called. Pikachu aimed an Iron Tail towards the waterfall! At the same time, Ash charged for the waterfall as well! Together, they both kicked and slammed their leg and tail on the waterfall!

Unfortunately, they both fell down into the water! Everyone, including Monferno and the little Buizel sweat dropped with Ash and Pikachu's "special training". "You've got to wonder who's the one being trained." Zoey muttered, sighing. "That moron... He's goona catch a cold if he does that..." Hikaru groaned. "Ferno..." Monferno agreed. Just then, Hikaru felt a tug on his jeans. He looked down to see the young Buizel point up to the waterfall!

"What, you want me to join your brother in the special training?" Hikaru asked. The young Buizel nodded and said something else! For some reason, Hikaru was able to understand what the young Sea Weasel Pokémon was saying! "And you want me to help you master your new move?" Hikaru asked. The young Buizel nodded, smiling a little. Monferno looked at his brother to see what his answer is going to be.

Hikaru took a second to think, and smiled. "Of course. I'll help you!" Hikaru chuckled, grinning. The young Buizel cheered for some new training as he pulled Hikaru's hand to the rocks! He gave Hikaru the words to climb! Hikaru and Monferno both began to climb up the rocks to the waterfall, to which Dawn noticed! "What's Hikaru doing!?" Dawn gasped.

"Looks like that little Buizel wants him to help them out!" Brock guessed. "Well, in that case, I'm joining in! Piplup, let's go!" Dawn called. "Piplup!" Piplup cried as he was called out. "Aim for the waterfall with Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup aimed with Peck, until he was bashed down by the waterfall! Dawn sweat dropped with the failure. Piplup groaned as he floated on his back on the water.

The older Buizel didn't seem impressed as he hopped onto the rocks, following his younger brother and Hikaru, with Monferno! "Looks like Buizel is working on its legs now!" Brock guessed. With that, Ash was pumped up for training! "Okay! We're next!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and began to hop into the rocks one by one! Ash followed, but fell by slipping on one of the rocks!

Dawn, Brock, and Zoey sweat dropped again! "Gee, Dawn. Your friend is colorful, aren't they?" Zoey asked. Dawn made a nervous laugh. Piplup charged at the rocks to practice his jumping skills, too! "Yeah! Way to go, Piplup! Steady!" Dawn warned. Piplup hopped on the rocks, almost falling, but made it up all the way on the top!

At the top of the waterfall, Ash gulped. Hikaru and Monferno were helping the little Buizel with its new move! Surprisingly, it was a move known as Ice Beam! "Okay, Buizel. Let's practice your Ice Beam in battle!" Hikaru called. The little Buizel nodded, ready. "Okay. Monferno! Use Fire Spin, go!" Hikaru called. Monferno shot rings of flames! Buizel panicked and shot Ice Beam, only it was very weak!

The Fire Spin overpowered the ice and burned the poor Sea Weasel Pokémon! "Agh! That wasn't good!" Hikaru gasped. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched. The two helped the quiet sobbing Buizel up. Hikaru noticed a small burn on the young Buizel's left foot! "I'm sorry, Buizel..." Hikaru sighed, embracing the little one, startling it. Then, the little Buizel relaxed and hugged Hikaru back! It then hugged Monferno for comfort!

As for Ash, he sweat dropped. It was a long way down to the river, from the top of the waterfall. "Whoa... That's a long drop!" Ash shuddered. The older Buizel leapt and used Aqua Jet! It then used Sonicboom, following it with Water Gun! The attacks made impact on the river! Buizel then splashed into the river! "That Buizel sure knows how to move! So, who wants to go with me?" Ash asked.

Pikachu volunteered. So, the two jumped off the cliff and landed on the waterfall! Pikachu used Iron Tail while landing, while Ash struck with his leg! Once again, Dawn, Zoey, and Brock sweat dropped! "They're both crazy!" Zoey snapped. Both Dawn and Brock laughed nervously. "Okay, Piplup! Be careful up there!" Dawn warned. Piplup stared down and dove down, but failed to land peacefully!

To Hikaru, he and Monferno were training the little Buizel to teach it Ice Beam! The little Sea Weasel Pokémon panted after using Ice Beam so much. "Good! I think you're getting the hang of it, little Buizel!" Hikaru complimented. Buizel smiled and thanked Hikaru for the compliment! "Why don't we try one last time, so you can show your brother?" Hikaru suggested. Buizel immediately agreed!

"Alright then, Monferno! Use Fury Swipes!" Hikaru called. Monferno lashed at Buizel, who dodged, and intercepted with a Water Gun! "Dodge it, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno swiftly dodged the Water Type move, preparing for more! The young Buizel attacked with Swift! It gave Hikaru the surprise! "Bash Swift away with Mach Punch, Monferno!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno demolished all the Swift Attack, surprising Buizel!

"Now, Monferno! Use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru ordered. Buizel countered with Aqua Jet, colliding it with the Flame Wheel, making it a tie! "Okay! The finishing move! Monferno, use Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Monferno shot rings of fire! Buizel gulped and unleashed Ice Beam! To the three's amazement, it was a success! The Ice Beam exploded along with the Fire Spin, making both Hikaru and Monferno smile! "Yes! Success!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Mon!" Monferno screeched with glee. Buizel danced with joy as it held Monferno's paws and danced together for success! Hikaru laughed at the two's silliness and looked over to see how the older Buizel, Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup was doing! He witnessed Piplup landing on the water in failure! He grew dizzy as he groaned. The older Buizel didn't seem impressed with Piplup.

"Let's go down, you two." Hikaru called. The two Pokémon nodded. The three of them climbed down and landed on the ground, meeting with the others! "Hey, guys. How's the special training?" Hikaru asked. "It didn't go well for me and Pikachu. It seems to be going well for Buizel, but..." Ash began. "Piplup is trying hard, no matter how many times he falls!" Dawn finished.

Hikaru smirked and looked up to see Piplup climbing up to the top of the waterfall again! As Piplup leapt to the air, he dove down, spinning with Peck! It dived down with success! Everyone grew amazed! "Alright!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Oh man!" Ash and Brock exclaimed. "Now that was a great dive!" Dawn exclaimed. The little Buizel grew amazed while the older Buizel seemed satisfied!

Suddenly, two nets captured the two Buizel brothers in surprise! The group grew very surprised with the uncalled assault! "W-What was that!?" Zoey gasped.

"Listen, is that a Contest wrecker that I hear?"

"Her rating speaking is loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place!"

"A world by any other name is just as round!"

"Isn't it true in space, that it isn't round!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"Team Rocket..."

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"Team Rocket? Who are they?" Zoey asked. "Some idiots who always fail at stealing Pokémon." Hikaru growled. "Oh! I see! How lame can you get? They have to be the biggest bunches of zeroes I've ever seen before!" Zoey laughed. "Perhaps you're not good at math, because there are three of us!" James snapped. "Or maybe you're just jealous of my long hair!" Jessie sneered.

"Seeing the Buizel brothers in the net is close as you're gonna get!" Meowth snapped. "I don't think so! Turtwig, Razor Leaf!" Ash called. "Leafeon, Razor Leaf as well!" Hikaru yelled. Both Grass Types shot their Grass Type attacks, cutting the rope! However, the two Buizels were still trapped in the net! "Buizel!" Dawn gasped. "I'm coming, little Buizel!" Hikaru called. The two Twinleaf Town trainers leapt to the river to catch the captive ones!

Ash, Brock, Zoey, Pikachu, and Monferno ran towards the river! "Hey, Dawn! Hikaru!" Ash shouted. Leafeon and Piplup leapt to the water! Piplup grabbed Dawn's scarf with his beak, while Leafeon took hold of the net with her mouth! "Okay!" Dawn called. They all swam for safety! "Seviper! Make it right!" Jessie shouted. "Seviper!" The Poison Type hissed. "Carnivine, make it right, too!" James called.

Again, James was bitten on the head! "I said make it right! Not make it bite! Over there!" James snapped. Seviper and Carnivine charged for the two Buizel brothers! "Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called. "Monferno! Fire Spin! Leafeon! Razor Leaf!" Hikaru yelled. Once again, his eyes turned yellow and green! The three Pokémon knocked out Seviper and Carnivine with the three moves!

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. Piplup shot the Water Type move at the evil trio's balloon! Buizel used his strength to destroy the net and used Water Gun! The little Buizel took a deep breath and shot Ice Beam, surprising his older brother! The three combined moves caused the balloon to explode! Team Rocket once again was sent blasting into the air!

"You'd think I'd feel clean after a bath..." James groaned. "I hate big and wet clothes!" Jessie shrieked. "I hate being with two dopes!" Meowth groaned. "With dried, bitten hair." James added. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the sky.

Dawn and Piplup cheered for the victory! "Yeah! Piplup! What a Bubblebeam!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup!" Piplup replied proudly. "The Buizel brothers were great, too!" Dawn complimented. The little Buizel blushed lightly as he looked down on the ground. The older Buizel only turned and motioned Dawn for a battle! "Huh? You want to battle Piplup again?" Dawn asked. Buizel answered by motioning her to bring it again!

"What do you say, Piplup?" Dawn asked. "Pip-lup!" Piplup answered. "Great! And this time, I'm gonna catch you this time for sure! You can count on it!" Dawn exclaimed. Buizel only gave a challenging "Bui", until the little Buizel stopped him! "Bui Bui! Bui bui, bui bui!" The little Buizel explained. The older Buizel grew a little surprised as he took a look at Hikaru and Monferno, before agreeing!

The little Buizel thanked his older brother and ran to Hikaru! "Hm? Something up?" Hikaru asked. The little Buizel motioned Monferno and Hikaru to bring it on! "Oh... I see. You want to prove yourself by battling me and Monferno?" Hikaru asked. The little Buizel nodded and got ready in a battle stance! "Alright then! Everyone! I'll first battle Buizel's little brother! How does that sound?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure! Go on ahead!" Zoey answered. "I'd like to see how it improved in training!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's see it, then!" Brock replied. "I'd like to see it, too!" Dawn admitted. "Pika Pika!" "Piplup!" Pikachu and Piplup agreed. "Thanks, guys." Hikaru thanked his friends. Then, he turned to the little Buizel, who was in a battle stance! "Here goes! We'll start things off! Monferno! Use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called.

**Buizel VS Hikaru: Monferno**

Monferno started the fight with the physical Fire Type move! Buizel dodged the move and countered with Swift! "Whoa! That little one knows Swift!" Dawn gasped. "Well, we'll counter that with a Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Fire and stars clashed together, creating sparkles of light! Hikaru was first amazed, then focused back into the battle!

Buizel next attacked with Aqua Jet! "Use Mach Punch, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno charged at Buizel, and they both hit each other with their physical attacks! "Whoa! It's just like Glameow's battle with the older Buizel!" Zoey gasped. "Keep pushing, Monferno! Then, use Fury Swipes!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno managed to hold on, before slashing the little Buizel multiple times!

"Let's continue with a Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Monferno bashed Buizel with the Flame Wheel Attack! The little Buizel thudded on the ground, before slowly getting up and attacking with Water Gun! "Dodge it, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno rapidly dodged the Water Type Attack, startling the young Sea Weasel Pokémon! "Intercept with Mach Punch!" Hikaru called.

Monferno punched Buizel by the cheeks, causing him to skid on the ground! The older Buizel watched, carefully looking at his younger brother. The younger Buizel struck with Aqua Jet, to which Monferno dodged as well! "Use Fire Spin, Monferno!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno unleashed the Fire Type move. The little Buizel gulped and took a deep breath.

The little Buizel charged up his Attack and shot the Ice Beam Attack towards the Fire Spin! "Whoa! That little Buizel can use Ice Beam!" Brock gasped. Fire and ice collided together, pushing at each other! The older Buizel grew surprised as his eyes grew a little, amazed that his little brother had mastered the move! Unfortunately, the Ice Type Attack wasn't strong enought to defeat Fire Spin!

The fire burnt Buizel as he was sent to the rocky ground! The little Buizel struggled to get up, until Monferno prepared for the next move! "Let's finish this with Mach Punch, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno charged at Buizel, who gasped in panic. It couldn't fight anymore as it shut his eyes tight! Hikaru narrowed his eyes and called Monferno! "Stop, Monferno!" Hikaru called.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Just in time, Monferno stopped Mach Punch, sparing the little Buizel! Buizel grew startled, then sighed with relief. Hikaru gave a sigh as he walked over to the little Buizel and rubbed its orange furry head! "Nice battle, little Buizel. You almost had me and Monferno there!" Hikaru chuckled, grinning. The little Buizel grew tearful until his older brother came and smiled at him!

The little Buizel sniffled as the older brother embraced the sniffling little Buizel. "Aw... That's so sweet!" Dawn exclaimed. The older Buizel stopped the hug, and then turned to Dawn and Piplup! It looked at his little brother, telling him to watch the battle. The little Buizel agreed and sat next to Hikaru and Monferno, who watched the battle as well! The older Buizel motioned Piplup to bring it on!

**Buizel VS Dawn: Piplup**

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. Piplup unleashed his Water Type attack, while Buizel countered with Water Gun! "That looks pretty even to me!" Ash guessed. "I think Buizel's Attack got the edge!" Brock replied. Brock was right. The Water Gun overpowered the Bubblebeam and bashed Piplup into the air! Piplup wailed, trying to keep on balance!

"Get back in there and use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup regained his balance and charged Buizel with Peck! Buizel dodged the multiple attacks, and countered with Sonicboom! "Slippery as always!" Zoey smirked. "Dodge it!" Dawn called. Piplup dodged the Sonicboom! "Looks like Piplup is more slippery like Buizel!" Hikaru complimented. Buizel bashed Piplup with an Aqua Jet, causing Piplup to lose balance again!

"Pull it together and use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called. Piplup shot Bubblebeam while falling in the air! Buizel had stopped Aqua Jet, and countered with Water Gun, while dodging the Bubblebeam! "Dodge it, Piplup!" Dawn called. Piplup dodged Water Gun, only for Buizel to fall and make a surprise attack with a Water Gun, causing Piplup to be sent flying!

"Buizel is dodging every Attack that Piplup throws at him!" Hikaru replied, growing both interested and worried for Dawn. "And Dawn and Piplup are getting nowhere with that!" Ash exclaimed. Zoey turned to Dawn and smiled. "Hey, Dawn! Try and battle like it's a Contest!" Zoey reminded. "Huh? Really?" Dawn asked, bewildered of what Zoey had said. Zoey noded and grinned at Dawn.

Dawn thought about it for a minute. "Battle like its a Contest, huh?" Dawn asked herself. She then remembered the Floaroma Contest, and on how she battled against Jessilina, Kenny, and Hikaru! "Oh yeah! Piplup! Let's use Bubblebeam while spinning!" Dawn called. Piplup nodded and spun while using Bubblebeam! Buizel grew startled as he was surrounded by the Bubblebeam! The little Buizel grew surprised with the combo as well!

"Buizel doesn't have a clue!" Ash commented. "Of course! Buizel may be great for direct attacks, but doesn't know about the great combinations like Contests are for!" Brock exclaimed. "That's for sure!" Zoey agreed. "Alright, Piplup! Jump up and use Peck!" Dawn called. Piplup leapt high into the air! "Say, that jumping practice paid the price!" Hikaru replied, smirking. "Monferno!" Monferno agreed. "Piplup's looking good!" Zoey commented.

Piplup used Peck, while Buizel countered with Aqua Jet! "Head on!" Dawn called. The two attacks met, creating an explosion! "So, is that it?" Ash asked. his question was answered when Buizel landed on the ground on his back! The little Buizel grew surprised that his brother lost already! "Dawn, hurry up!" Ash called. "Okay, Pokéball! Let's go!" Dawn shouted.

The Pokéball sucked Buizel inside, and began to shook! Everyone watched as Piplup panted! Suddenly, the ball opened, revealing Buizel! Dawn gasped! "It wasn't enough!" Hikaru replied, sweating. Buizel attacked with Sonicboom, blasting Piplup to the ground! He fell into the water! "Piplup, no!" Dawn gasped. The Penguin Pokémon broke through the surface, panting even more! "Whoa... Piplup looks pretty wiped out!" Brock replied.

"Piplup! Stay right there!" Dawn called. Everyone grew surprised as Buizel charged with another Aqua Jet! It got closer and closer to Piplup! "I thought so! Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Dawn called. Piplup nodded and unleashed Whirlpool! Both Buizel brothers grew surprised to see a large Whirlpool in sight! "You picked a good timing to make the hit!" Brock complimented. "Now! Let's use Bubblebeam, to finish it!" Dawn called.

Piplup shot Bubblebeam, which blasted Buizel out of the Whirlpool and to the rocky ground! "What a great combination!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. The little Buizel grew surprised to see that his older brother has lost the battle! "Piplup Pip!" Piplup called to Dawn. "Okay, Pokéball! Let's do it this time!" Dawn called. She threw another Pokéball at Buizel, which sucked it inside!

The ball shook multiple times. Everyone looked to see if it was a success or not. Dawn stared at it hard, hoping for success! Piplup panted even harder, feeling very exhausted! "I know Piplup has reached his limit, Pokéball, please work, please!" Dawn pleaded. Suddenly, as if it was a miracle, it stopped shaking, proving that Dawn captured Buizel as her fourth Pokémon!

**Dawn: Winner!**

"Yeah! We did it!" Dawn cheered. "Piplup!" Piplup chirped. "Hey, Dawn! That's great! I guess that I wanted that Buizel, too, but I'm glad that you got it!" Ash admitted. "Great work, Dawn." Hikaru replied. The young Buizel didn't know what to say. His older brother belongs to a trainer now. If they left with him, then...

"Hey, Buizel?" Hikaru called. Buizel looked up, snapping his thoughts out. "Your big brother is with Dawn now. So... If we were to leave you here, then you'd be left alone, right?" Hikaru asked. Buizel nodded with a sad face. "So... Um... Do you want to come with us? To stay with your brother?" Hikaru asked. Buizel widened his eyes and grinned happily. "Bui bui!" Buizel exclaimed, embracing Hikaru, while wagging his tail!

"Okay then." Hikaru chuckled. He took out his empty Pokéball and gently pushed the ball on Buizel's forehead! The ball opened, sucking the little Buizel inside! It shook a little, before it stopped! "Welcome to the team, Buizel. Along with your brother, that is." Hikaru whispered, looking at the Pokéball. The others came over and smiled! "That's great! Now Buizel's younger brother won't have to be lonely anymore!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You got that right, Dawn." Hikaru smirked. Suddenly, Piplup fainted! Dawn gasped! "Piplup, are you okay?" Dawn asked. Piplup answered with only a groan. Hikaru sighed. "That battle must've really taken Piplup out..." Hikaru sighed. "Ferno." Monferno agreed.

It was evening as the group began to part with Zoey! "Don't worry! I'll return all the fishing rods Buizel has stolen!" Zoey promised. "While you better get Piplup to the Pokémon Center ASAP!" Zoey reminded. "But, what about..." Dawn started, but Zoey only smiled. "I'll be fine! I think I'll stick myself here for a bit longer, catching myself a Pokémon!" Zoey explained.

"Good plan. I bet there are many Water Types here in this area." Hikaru chuckled, agreeing to the idea. With that, Dawn smiled. "Good luck! I hope you catch yourself an awesome Pokémon!" Dawn smirked. "Thanks, Dawn! I'll see you and Hikaru at the Hearthome Contest! Peace, you two!" Zoey joked, putting up a peace sign with her right hand!

Dawn laughed while putting up a peace sign as well. Hikaru reluctantly put up a peace sign, too.

And so, the secret was revealed that the fighting Buizel had a younger Buizel brother who was a shy Buizel. The results came, as Dawn caught the fighting Buizel, while the shy, younger Buizel had joined with Hikaru to stay with his brother. What could happen to the two Buizels on the heroes' journey along the way? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monfeno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Swift, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Ice Beam)**


	69. Buizel's Lacking Bond!

**Chapter 69: Buizel's Lacking Bond!**

"Buizel, come on out!" Dawn called. "Come out and say hello, little Buizel!" Hikaru called. The two Buizels came out of their Pokéballs, seeing new friends to meet! Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Hikaru sent out their other Pokémon in order for them to meet the two new Water Type Pokémon! "I want you all to give a warm welcome to the Buizel brothers!" Dawn explained.

With that, every Pokémon began to cheer and greet the two Buizels with cheerful greetings and hellos! Hikaru's Buizel blushed and gave the greeting back quietly. As for Dawn's Buizel, it only gave a glare at the other Pokémon, and turned his head away, snorting! Everyone sweat dropped with the rude greeting rejection!

Even the group grew surprised. "That's weird!" Ash replied. Dawn gave a sigh. "Buizel, I want you to say hi!" Dawn explained. Buizel ignored Dawn and turned his head back from the other Pokémon, while folding his arms. Piplup angrily went to Buizel and demanded a handshake! "Piplup Piplup Pip!" Piplup demanded. Buizel only gave a cold glare at the Penguin Pokémon and then turned his head away!

Piplup grew ticked off as he pushed Buizel! Buizel grew offended as he pushed Piplup away even harder! That really ticked the Water Type up as he made a lunge for the older Buizel! Buizel told his younger brother to stay back as he began his fight with Piplup! Dawn grew annoyed to this. "Stop this right now!" Dawn called.

Piplup and Buizel perked their ears up to see their trainer annoyed as they stopped fighting! The younger Buizel only gave a depressed sigh, seeing that his old brother isn't getting along with the new friends! "Why is Buizel doing this?" Dawn asked. The little Buizel walked over to his older brother, and tried to reason with him. The older Buizel sighed as he gave a pat on his younger brother's head.

"It seems that your Buizel only gets along with his younger brother, while not caring about anyone else!" Hikaru guessed. "I think that's it's good to remember that Buizel lived and trained with only his little brother around." Brock assured. "I'll bet a good battle will make your Buizel great, Dawn!" Ash suggested.

The suggestion made Buizel excited as he faced Ash! "Bui bui!" Buizel called. "So? What do you say, Buizel? Are you up for it or what?" Ash asked. "Bui bui!" Buizel answered, motioning Ash to bring it on! Hikaru rubbed the back if his head, wondering if it'll work or not.

So, the group went to a clear field where the battle was about to begin! Hikaru, Pikachu, Monferno, and the little Buizel watched as Brock refereed! "Okay! I'm gonna go with Turtwig for this battle!" Ash called. "Buizel and I are all set!" Dawn called back. "Alright! Turtwig! Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted. Turtwig aimed the Grass Type Attack towards Buizel! "Dodge it, Buizel! Then, use Water Gun!" Dawn called.

**Dawn: Buizel VS Ash: Turtwig**

Buizel leapt to the air and dodged Razor Leaf! But, instead of using Water Gun, it attacked Turtwig with Aqua Jet instead! Turtwig wailed as it took a direct hit from the Water Type move! Buizel smirked as he landed, feeling proud of himself. Hikaru grew startled with this! "Hey, I thought Dawn told Buizel to use Water Gun!" Hikaru replied, narrowing his eyes.

The little Buizel grew startled as well! "I told you to use Water Gun, didn't I?" Dawn asked. Buizel only gave a snort and turned his head away from Dawn! "Dawn's right. But that Aqua Jet was really popular as well!" Brock stated. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "You're okay, Turtwig! Now, use Bite!" Ash called.

Turtwig this time charged towards Buizel! "Dodge it, Buizel!" Dawn called. However, instead of dodging, Buizel _allowed_ Turtwig to bite on his arm! "Good shot, Turtwig!" Ash called. "Buizel! Why won't you dodge!?" Dawn gasped. Hikaru stood up and stared at Buizel, who used a close range Sonicboom, knocking Turtwig out!

The Grass Type skidded to the ground and fainted! "Ah!" Ash gasped. "That was a Sonicboom at a close range! Buizel took that Bite Attack, just to get in there!" Brock explained. "Turtwig! Are you okay?" Ash asked. "Pika Pi!?" Pikachu asked, running to Ash and Turtwig. Turtwig groaned as he fainted. "Hmm..." Hikaru replied, not impressed with the quick battle.

**Dawn: Winner!**

"Turtwig! Hey, Buizel! That was way too much!" Dawn scolded. Buizel snorted and put his nose up high! That left Dawn annoyed! "Oh yeah!?" Dawn snapped. Hikaru stepped forward and faced Dawn. "Would you mind if I battle you next, Dawn?" Hikaru asked. Dawn flinched back in surprise before slowly agreeing. Buizel grew surprised with the quick challenge, until Hikaru took a quick glance at him!

Buizel knew this was going to be a challenge. So, with Ash watching with his fainted Turtwig, Hikaru sent out Leafeon, seeing that Dawn's Buizel wanted a rematch against the Verdant Pokémon. "You ready for this, Dawn?" Hikaru asked. "Ready as always, Hikaru!" Dawn answered. "Bui bui!" Buizel answered. He motioned him to bring it on! "Battle begin!" Brock called.

**Dawn: Buizel VS Hikaru: Leafeon**

"Leafeon! Let's start this with Razor Leaf!" Hikaru called. Leafeon shot the leaves at Buizel! "Alright, Buizel! Dodge, then use Water Gun, this time!" Dawn yelled. Buizel, however unleashed a Sonicboom, destroying all the leaves! Then, it used Aqua Jet, charging at Leafeon!

"Buizel, what are you doing!?" Dawn gasped. "Leafeon, intercept with Iron Tail!" Hikaru shouted. The Iron Tail and Aqua Jet met together, before Leafeon overpowered Buizel again with the Steel Type move! "Now, Leafeon! Use Shadow Ball, now!" Hikaru called. Leafeon unleashed the Ghost Type move next! "Dodge it, Buizel!" Dawn called.

Instead of dodging, Buizel shot Water Gun, which was easily overpowered by Shadow Ball! It blasted Buizel to the ground! "No!" Dawn gasped. Buizel shook his head to clear things up and stood back up. The little Buizel grew concerned for his older brother as the battle continued! "Now, Leafeon! Use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. "Buizel! Intercept with Aqua Jet!" Dawn yelled.

Again, Buizel ignored Dawn and used Water Gun, instead! However, Leafeon easily dodged the Water Type move and slammed the Iron Tail at the Sea Weasel Pokémon! Hikaru secretly gritted his teeth, knowing that disobeying Pokémon trainers will cause a Pokémon problems. Yet, Dawn's Buizel doesn't seem to recognize the consequence!

Buizel panted as Leafeon only stared at Buizel with a sigh. "Buizel..." Dawn replied, looking at her Water Type. "Dawn!" Hikaru called. Dawn looked at Hikaru, surprised with the call. "Why don't we call this a draw. This battle is gonna get nowhere if Buizel doesn't listen to you." Hikaru suggested. Dawn gave a sigh and agreed to the battle. Ash got up, still holding Turtwig in his arms!

Brock ran to check on Turtwig, and sighed. "I'm pretty sure that there's a Pokémon Center nearby, so let's go!" Brock called. "Yeah..." Ash sighed with relief. Dawn and Hikaru ran over to Ash, with Dawn looking sadly at the poor Grass Type! "Turtwig! I'm sorry!" Dawn apologized. Brock looked at Dawn with a reassuring smile.

"I guess you're not quite yet ready to control Buizel yet, aren't you, Dawn?" Brock asked. Dawn huffed and put her hands on her hips! "Am too!" Dawn argued. But, when she took another look at Buizel, she sighed, saying that she's not yet ready, to her guess. The boys grew confused to this. "Dawn? You'll figure this out!" Ash assured. "I guess... But Buizel doesn't listen to a thing that I say!" Dawn groaned.

She took out Buizel's Pokéball. "Okay... Buizel, return." Dawn called. "Hold on! Let Buizel stay out for a while!" Brock suggested. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru looked at Brock with confusion! "You've got to get better at communicating with Buizel, don't you?" Brock reminded. Dawn then got the idea, and smiled. "Oh yeah! You're right!" Dawn agreed. "What about my Buizel, Brock?" Hikaru asked, taking a look at the little Buizel, who is looking at his older brother.

"I think it's best for your Buizel to stay out, too, Hikaru. Those two do need to get along with the others." Brock explained. "I suppose so..." Hikaru sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He thanked Leafeon for the help and returned her to her Pokéball. Monferno climbed up to Hikaru's right shoulder!

Later, the group arrived at a nearby Pokémon Center, where Ash gave Nurse Joy Turtwig's Pokéball! "Nurse Joy? Could you help out my Turtwig?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy smiled and took the Pokéball gently. "Of course! It's what I do!" Nurse Joy replied. Brock again went for Nurse Joy, in love! "And whole you're at it, please help my lonely heart!" Brock exclaimed. That shocked Nurse Joy, causing her eyes to widen for a bit!

"Your lonely heart?" Nurse Joy repeated. Just as Brock was about to answer, Croagunk jabbed Brock again with a Poison Jab! "Gghhhh!... Among other things..." Brock groaned. He fainted by the poison. Croagunk began to drag the unconscious Brock away from the Pokémon Center! Just as Croagunk dragged him, Buizel took a glare at the Toxic Mouth Pokémon!

Croagunk noticed the glare and faced Buizel! Buizel hissed at Croagunk, who got into a battle stance! Dawn gasped with this and got between them! "Ah! Buizel! Won't you give it a rest!?" Dawn snapped. Buizel's younger brother shook with fear, thinking that there's going to be a fight from his brother against Croagunk! The two Pokémon took a moment to glare at each other more, until Croagunk dragged him away!

Dawn gave a sigh of relief, following by Hikaru, who gave a sigh as well. Dawn then turned to Buizel and groaned. "Do you always have to try to pick a fight!? Can't you be a bit more grown up!?" Dawn asked. "Bui!" Buizel snapped, turning his head away while crossing his arms.

The little Buizel sighed sadly, to which Hikaru noticed. He rubbed the little Buizel's fur and smiled at him. His Buizel looked at him sadly. "I know that there's a strain going on right now, Buizel. Just give your older brother some more time to get things going along, okay?" Hikaru asked. The little Buizel smiled and agreed with a 'Bui'.

Later, the group rested in the Pokémon Center, waiting for Ash's Turtwig to recover! As they were waiting, they saw something going on TV! It was the Champion League, where a trainer is battling one of the Elite Four! On the TV, a battle between a Scizor and a Girafarig is going! "So! We've come to the finale of the Champion League! Can Lucian of the Elite Four finish it up right now?!" The MC announced.

"Hey! What's all this!?" Ash called as he and the others ran to the TV. "They're broadcasting the Champion League!" Brock answered. "I know him! That's Lucian of the Elite Four!" Dawn stated. "He's a Psychic Type user. The strongest out of all in the Sinnoh Elite Four." Hikaru added. "Bui bui!" Dawn's Buizel exclaimed. The little Buizel saw that his older brother was excited of seeing the member of the Elite Four!

"Girafarig has come a well job of dodging Scizor's Slash Attack!" The MC announced. Scizor in the TV made one final movement to slash at Girafarig! It missed, hitting a rock instead! Girafarig landed on the boulder with a grin! "Alright! Girafarig, Psybeam!" Lucian yelled. Girafarig shot the Psychic Type move at Scizor, knocking it down! Scizor fainted!

"And Psybeam makes a huge hit! That Lucian sure knows how to work with Psychic Pokémon! An incredible turn around victory!" The MC announced. In reality, Ash grew pumped up! "Man! That was cool!" Ash exclaimed. "You can say that again. That Scizor had no chance against his Girafarig." Hikaru stated. "Wow! The Elite Four are that powerful!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That wasn't that great." A voice reassured. The group turned to see a man with long, indigo hair, a pair of glasses, and a suit the one just like Lucian was wearing! "See? I'm still learning! That match taught me a lot!" The man explained, walking to the group. The heroes looked at the man, then to the TV, then gasped of what they're actually seeing!

"WHAT!? Lucian of the Elite Four!?" The group gasped. Monferno, the Buizel brothers, and Pikachu gasped along as well! "Right! Hello!" Lucian chuckled. "Hello to you! Uh... My name's Ash!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "My name's Hikaru." Hikaru replied. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched. "I'm Dawn!" Dawn replied. "And my name's Brock!" Brock replied.

Later, Lucian offered them some tea, while they all sat down for some explaining. "So, it's true that Pokémon Trainers who won in their home Leagues can join the Champion League, correct?" Brock asked. "Right! If you're from Hoenn, you have to win the Hoenn League! Or Johto, the Johto League! Which brings us to the Sinnoh League!" Lucian explained.

"A monumental task, or course. But, necessary to challenge us!" Lucian added. "Now, that'll be a real battle between Champions!" Ash exclaimed. "So, you're saying, win here and you can challenge the Elite Four!" Dawn exclaimed. Lucian smiled and nodded in agreement! "Mm hm! That's right! You see, the Sinnoh Elite Four is made up of, yours truly, who specializes in Psychic Pokémon. Aaron, who specializes in Bug Pokémon. Bertha, a Ground Type Pokémon's specialist." Lucian started.

"Flint, a Fire Type specialist... And then, it comes to Cynthia, right?" Hikaru finished. The others looked at Hikaru, in surprise! Lucian only smiled and agreed. "Right! But if you want to challenge her, you first have to challenge us, the Elite Four." Lucian agreed. "Hey, Hikaru. How do you know them?" Ash asked. "I met Cynthia three years ago, when my mom and I visited the Sinnoh League to see the matches and all." Hikaru answered.

With that, Ash stood up and grew shocked! "You what!? You met Cynthia!?" Ash bellowed. "Yeah. She told me about the Elite Four." Hikaru sighed, not getting Ash's shock. Ash grew pale as he sat down and groaned. "So, Cynthia's the top of the top!" Dawn replied. "As far as I'm concerned, that's what it's all about!" Ash exclaimed. Just as Hikaru or Lucian was about to speak, Dawn's Buizel spoke up!

"Bui bui! Bui bui!" Buizel called. The group grew puzzled as Buizel kept speaking to Lucian! Dawn held back Buizel for a bit! "Stop it, Buizel! Sorry... I just caught this Buizel." Dawn apologized. "Oh, that's all right! I think Buizel wants to battle me!" Lucian chuckled. That left the group bewildered. "Bui bui bui! Bui!" Buizel exclaimed. "When will you learn to mind your manners?" Dawn asked.

Hikaru only gave a shrug, with a sigh, with Monferno and the little Buizel doing the same thing! "Bui bui! Bui bui!" Buizel continued. "No, it's fine. And I accept Buizel's challenge." Lucian replied. That made the group even more bewildered as Ash stood up, excited! "Do you think, that you could battle with me and Pikachu first?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Lucian only smiled and looked up. "So, Ash. Am I correct that your goal is to conquer the Sinnoh League?" Lucian asked. "Right!" Ash answered. "Well, I can guarantee that you can battle with me immediately RIGHT after you obtain that goal." Lucian promised. "But Buizel asked, so I'm honoring that request." Lucian added. "Oh..." Ash replied, surprised with Lucian's words.

So, everyone headed outside for Dawn's battle against Lucian! Hikaru, Ash, and Brock watched from the sidelines, with Pikachu, Monferno, and Hikaru's Buizel watching, too! "Do you mind telling us which Pokémon you'll use, Lucian?" Ash asked. "I'll show you a Pokémon that's a fitting match! Alright! Bronzong!" Lucian called.

A Pokémon that looked like a bell with a face appeared! "A Bronzong?" Hikaru repeated, looking at Bronzong closely. Monferno and the little Buizel took a look at Bronzong, too! "Let's see!" Ash exclaimed. _"__Bronzong, the Bronze Bell Pokémon. One slept for over 2,000 years, until it was accidentally awakened at a construction site."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "Bui bui!" Buizel smirked, thinking that it'll be a good challenge!

**Lucian: Bronzong VS Dawn: Buizel**

"Alright, Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!" Dawn called. Buizel leapt to the air and used Water Gun instead! "Wait a second. That was a Water Gun!" Hikaru gasped. "Oh no! Buizel still won't do what Dawn commands!" Brock gasped. "Bronzong! Iron Defense!" Lucian called. The Psychic-Steel Type Pokémon glowed with silver light, taking the Water Gun Attack, and repelled it!

Buizel gritted his teeth, startled that his Attack didn't do a thing! Dawn grew frustrated as she made another order! "Now! This time, I want you to use Aqua Jet!" Dawn shouted. Buizel ignored Dawn and attacked with Sonicboom! "Sonicboom!?" Ash exclaimed. "Why is Buizel doing that!?" Dawn gasped. Hikaru began to sweat. This wasn't looking good for both Dawn and Buizel at all! The little Buizel grew scared of what might happen to his brother!

"Iron Defense, again!" Lucian called. Bronzong glowed and took Sonicboom, then repelled it again! Buizel grew startled again, that even Sonicboom wouldn't work! "Now, let's wrap this up, Bronzong. Gyro Ball, go!" Lucian shouted. Bronzong began to spin with glowing arms, making like a spinning ball! "Quick, Buizel! Dodge it!" Dawn yelled. But, to her dismay, instead of dodging, Buizel this time used Aqua Jet!

It met with Gyro Ball, but Gyro Ball overpowered Aqua Jet, causing Buizel to be tossed to the ground, hard! "No!" Dawn gasped. The little Buizel shook more harder, holding onto Hikaru's left leg, getting Hikaru's attention. He felt bad for the little Buizel, as he looked back at the battle! Dawn's Buizel groaned and shook off the pain it had from Gyro Ball! Lucian grew impressed.

"Amazing. Buizel took that Gyro Ball and still got back up! All right! Bronzong, time for Flash Cannon!" Lucian called. That got Hikaru, Dawn, and Hikaru's Buizel's attention! "Flash Cannon!?" Dawn gasped. "Bui Bui bui!" Hikaru's Buizel called to his older brother. Instead, he got a glare instead from his older brother as he got ready for Flash Cannon! "This isn't good!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Flash Cannon is strong!" Brock stated. "Well, that's new one on me!" Ash replied. Bronzong turned his body, showing his opening, to aim Flash Cannon! Buizel growled as Flash Cannon was charged up! "Fire!" Lucian called. "Quick, Buizel! Dodge it!" Dawn called. Again, Buizel ignored her commands and used Water Gun to intercept instead! The two moves met together, only that Flash Cannon overpowered Water Gun!

Everyone gasped as Buizel took a direct hit from the Steel Type move! "Buizel, no!" Dawn called. The little Buizel screamed for his older brother as Dawn's Buizel was smashed into a tree and thudded on the ground! "Buizel! Are you okay!?" Dawn called, running to the Sea Weasel Pokémon. Buizel struggled to get up, but his vision blurred, causing him to faint! "Ah!" Dawn gasped.

**Lucian: Winner!**

Hikaru's Buizel ran to his older brother, pleading his older brother to answer him! Tears began to well up in his eyes! "Is Buizel okay?" Hikaru called. "I... I don't know..." Dawn whispered. "Whoa. Tough break!" Ash gasped. Lucian walked over and sighed. "I'm terribly sorry." Lucian apologized. The group looked up to see the Psychic Elite Four. "I seemed to have carried off by Buizel's fighting spirit. Please, go see Nurse Joy." Lucian sighed. "We will." Dawn agreed.

They watched Lucian leave with his Bronzong.

It was a big and a dangerous day for Dawn's Buizel. It refused to be friends with anyone from the heroes' team, and it refused to obey to Dawn's commands! What's worse, is that it has taken severe damage from the battle with the Sinnoh Elite Four member, Lucian and his Bronzong. What could happen after this mess? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Swift, Aqua Jet, Water Gun)**


	70. Obedience And Trust Is Best!

**Chapter 70: Obedience And Trust Is Best!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and Hikaru brought out their Buizels that they've caught in the river on their way to Eterna City for Ash and Hikaru's next Gym battle. Hikaru's Buizel seemed to get along with the others okay, but Dawn's Buizel grew cold to others, causing a strain with everyone else's friendship! But, when it battled against Ash and Turtwig, it refused to listen to Dawn's commands!

It was worse when it battled against Hikaru and Leafeon. It was known as a tie, with the group heading to the Pokémon Center in order for Ash's Turtwig to recover. They see the news of the Champion League, witnessing Lucian, of the Elite Four, and seeing him in person! Dawn's Buizel grew very excited to see Lucian, so it challenged him to a battle!

Lucian accepted, which he used Bronzong against Buizel. But, once again, Buizel disobeyed Dawn's command, ending up getting severe damage, from the Flash Cannon Attack! Hikaru's Buizel grew very concerned for his older brother, making him upset. Now, what will Buizel respond to after suffering from its loss?

The group was in the Pokémon Center, watching Buizel recover! Hikaru's Buizel held onto his older brother's paw tightly, not wanting to leave his side. He was still tearful after seeing his older brother lose. Hikaru grew silent as he left the room, slumping down, near the door.

_"Lucian... He was powerful as I thought... If I were to face him in the Champion League, would I stand a chance? He defeated Buizel that easily... How could I come face to this? Could I really achieve my dream?"_ Hikaru thought, sweating. "Ferno?" Monferno called. Hikaru perked up from his thoughts and turned to see Monferno, who was looking at him, concerned. "I'm alright, buddy." Hikaru replied.

Monferno only walked to Hikaru closer and rubbed his cheek with his own cheek. "Mm... You know how I'm really feeling, huh?" Hikaru sighed, smiling a little. Monferno gave a nod as he snuggled onto his best friend. "Monferno... Do you think we would stand a chance against the Sinnoh Elite Four, if we managed to win the Sinnoh League?" Hikaru asked. Monferno looked up at Hikaru, curious.

"I mean, just think... Lucian has easily defeated Dawn's Buizel, to we thought was unbeatable, but... We were wrong. Do you think we could become Champion... In the first try?" Hikaru asked. "Mon..." Monferno answered, putting his warm paw on Hikaru's right cheek. "Huh?" Hikaru asked. Monferno smiled and winked at Hikaru, making assuring sounds.

The sounds convinced Hikaru, thinking the result could be positive. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Hikaru agreed. Monferno looked at Hikaru happily, before Hikaru rubbed his fur gently. "Thanks for being here with me, buddy." Hikaru replied. "Ferno." Monferno said, as in 'You're welcome'. Just as Hikaru got up, he heard excited voices! "Buizel!" Dawn's voice called.

Hikaru immediately opened the door, seeing that Dawn's Buizel has finally recovered. "Thing should be fine now!" Nurse Joy assured. Hikaru's Buizel sobbed, hugging his older brother. Buizel sighed sadly before hugging back his little brother. "Awesome, Buizel!" Ash exclaimed. "That was a great battle!" Brock chuckled. But then, Buizel let go of his little brother and walked sadly to a corner.

"Bui?" Hikaru's Buizel asked, walking to his older brother. "Bui..." Dawn's Buizel sighed, taking a glance at his little brother, then turning back. "I guess losing was a big shock after all." Dawn said sadly. "I think so." Brock guessed. "Remember way back at the river? Buizel was unbeatable!" Ash reminded. "We all remember, Ash... Ugh... This is a big depression to Buizel." Hikaru sighed, face palming.

Pikachu and Monferno went over to check up on Dawn's Buizel, and tried to comfort the Sea Weasel Pokémon. "Pika Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu asked. "Ferno?" Monferno asked. Buizel only took a glance at the three Pokémon before signing sadly. He turned his head back to the corner of the wall again. "Wow! This is bad." Ash replied, currently surprised.

"What do you expect? Buizel must've thought that he was unstoppable." Hikaru explained. "I think I have just the thing! A nice bowl of soup!" Nurse Joy replied, smiling. "Dear Nurse Joy! There are no doubts that you have just the thing! The combination between your beauty, nursing, and your cooking skills knocks me out cold!" Brock exclaimed in love. That's startled Nurse Joy once again! "Huh?" Nurse Joy asked.

"You complete idiot! Now's not a good time, you dolt!" Hikaru snapped. Croagunk appeared, and jabbed Brock with another Poison Jab! "Argh!... See what I mean!?..." Brock gasped as he slumped down in unconsciousness. as Croagunk dragged Brock out of the room, it took a glance at Buizel! Buizel looked back as it rubbed his little brother's fur.

Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Nurse Joy waited to see what would happen. Buizel didn't try to pick a fight, or glared at Croagunk at all! So, Croagunk just ignored Buizel and continued dragging Brock away. The others looked at Dawn's Buizel, feeling sorry for him. "When you get stared down by Croagunk, and nothing happens, it's gotta be something wrong!" Ash sighed.

"I guess I... never should've let Buizel battle. Much less of a battle against the Elite Four." Dawn replied sadly. "*sigh*..." Hikaru sighed, shaking his head and looking down. Hikaru's Buizel hugged his older brother, nuzzling him, hoping that he'll be happy again. Ash thought about something for a while, then had an idea! "I know!" Ash exclaimed.

Both Dawn and Hikaru looked at Ash with wonder. "What do you have in mind, Ash?" Hikaru asked, thinking it was unecessary.

Later, when Brock recovered, Ash leapt out of the Pokémon Center, with Pikachu, with high energy! "Yeaaaahhh!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. Ash stretched his hands up high as he grinned. "Man! There's nothing like great outdoors to pick your spirits bright up!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Hikaru gave an annoyed sigh.

"THIS is what you had in mind?! This isn't gonna work, Ash!" Hikaru snapped. "We'll just see how the Buizel brothers react to, then! Hey, you two!" Ash called, gesturing to the Buizel brothers. Hikaru's Buizel perked his head up to look at Ash! "I heard that there's a gigantic river nearby! Why don't we all go swimming?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Hikaru's Buizel answered with a sigh and a shook of his head as he sat back down. Dawn's Buizel didn't answer as he remained in his gloomy state. Ash stopped his high energy and rubbed the back of his head. "Man. I was sure that would work!" Ash groaned. "Pika..." Pikachu replied. "I thought so." Hikaru muttered, face palming.

"Hello, everyone!" Lucian called. The heroes turned to see Lucian walking towards them! "I thought that I would find you all out here!" Lucian replied. "Hello, Lucian." Hikaru sighed. "Look there..." Dawn sighed. Lucian looked to see the Buizel brothers, which they were in a depressive state! "Buizel hasn't been the same ever since losing in our battle!" Dawn explained.

"Even my Buizel couldn't be happy when an older brother was in a sad state." Hikaru added. Lucian only smiled a little, before talking. "Then, it's time. A very important time, as well!" Lucian stated. "What do you mean?" Dawn asked, looking at the Elite Four member, confused. "Buizel is standing at a crossroad, and needs to make a choice! The choice of what it exactly needs to do with defeat. Buizel can continue loving to battle like before, or not." Lucian answered.

Dawn and Hikaru both looked at each other for a while before looking at the Buizel brothers! "Well, it really hurts to watch them in their depressive state, something that no one wants to see..." Hikaru replied, putting his hand over his chest. Lucian smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's how life is." Lucian stated. Hikaru only gave a sigh, still looking at the two Sea Weasel Pokémon.

Suddenly, an iron balled cage surrounded the two Buizels, causing them to get startled! Then, they were both carried away! The group gasped of seeing this all of a sudden! "Oh no!" Dawn gasped. "Now, what's going on!?" Lucian demanded.

"Listen, is that one of the Elite Four that I hear?"

"It's listening to the Elite Three, is that clear?"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"We're here!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth! That's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And in your face!"

"Team Rocket!?" The group snapped. "You idiots. When do you ever learn when to quit!?" Hikaru snapped. "What are you going to do with Buizel?!" Lucian snapped. "Where's that Elite brain?" Jessie giggled. "We were going to give Bronzong to the boss..." James started. "But Buizel would give us more bucks to the boss!" Meowth cackled. "You fools..." Hikaru growled. His eyes turned yellow and green once more!

"Normally, I'd be quite upset with people like you... But... I'm not." Lucian replied, showing a small smile. Hikaru's eyes grew normal as he turned to Lucian with confusion, until he saw Dawn's Buizel banging against the iron bars with anger! His Buizel was doing the same, trying to get out as well! That's when Hikaru understood. Ash and Dawn took out their Pokéballs to rescue Buizel!

"I'll save you, you two!" Ash called. "Me, too!" Dawn called. "Now, hold on!" Lucian called. The two turned to Lucian, who was smiling! "You see, this is the chance that Buizel and his younger brother was waiting for!" Lucian explained. "I'm not sure what you mean!" Dawn protested. Then, the two turned, noticing the two brothers began rampaging on the cage, trying to break free!

"Whoa! Check it out!" Ash gasped. "Up until now, the Buizel brothers were upset with their mess, but now they're in this state, the aggressive state." Hikaru explained. Monferno looked at his brother curiously. "What I'm trying to say is... After being trapped, they got their fighting spirits back, since they really wanted to be free from the tough cage they're in." Hikaru explained.

"Exactly. Being caged in made Buizel forget of losing in our battle! And it also made his little brother forget of what he was scared of for his older brother!" Lucian explained, chuckling. Dawn took a look back at the balloon! "I hope so." Dawn replied. The two Buizels nodded at each other before grabbing on two parts of the barred cage! Dawn's Buizel began to use Sonicboom, while Hikaru's used Swift!

They attacked and attacked, trying to break the iron bars! "It's Swift and Sonicboom!" Ash stated. Team Rocket didn't seem worried, though! "It's a Swift and Sonic-bust!" Jessie taunted. "When it comes to that cool cage, we spent more cleaning, while you twerps have never seen!" James explained.

"Those two weasels will break before the cage does!" Meowth cackled. "I wouldn't count on it if I were you, you fool." Hikaru retorted. Everyone watched as the two Buizels kept attacking! They started to lose energy and began sweating as they kept using Swift and Sonicboom! The group watched, feeling hopeful. "That's it! Have your fun!" Jessie laughed.

"We bought that basket, with the second update, thanks to James' bottle caps collection!" Meowth smirked. "A sacrifice worth twice the price!" James sneered. The group then saw, the two brothers were wearing out from all the attacks that they're doing! The attacks started growing weaker and weaker! "Poor Buizel and his little brother!" Brock grunted. Hikaru and Dawn couldn't stand it anymore as they took a step!

"Buizel! Don't give up! You've got to do it!" Dawn called. "Hey! Buizel! You can't lose now! If you give up now, that means you're giving up for your older brother!" Hikaru yelled. His eyes grew yellow and green once more! Those yelling gave the brothers their strength to fight back as they attacked, even stronger than before!

The attacks began to damage the bars, cracking it! Team Rocket noticed and began to panic! "What!? Our money!" Team Rocket yelled. The two brothers landed on the ground, with the young Buizel wrapping his arms around his older brother, with a soft 'Bui'. As the older brother, Dawn's Buizel smirked and embraced his little brother back! "Yes!" Dawn squealed. "You did it, you two!" Ash exclaimed.

"You really did it, as brothers!" Hikaru replied, winking at the two. The young Buizel gave a peace sign and winked Hikaru back! Dawn's Buizel gave a smirk of agreement! "Did what!?" Jessie shrieked. The two Sea Weasel Pokémon turned to see the evil trio landing their balloon! "Mortgaged our future!?" Jessie shrieked. "And gave up some stupid balloon to the bank!?" Meowth added, angry.

"Now, you'll pay!" James snapped. Hikaru's Buizel grew frightened again and held his older brother tightly! Dawn's Buizel rubbed his younger brother's head back with a soothing 'Bui', and glared at the evil trio. "Dustox! Come on out!" Jessie called. "You too, Carnivine! Go!" James yelled. Dustox appeared, ready to battle! As for Carnivine, it went and bit James' head!

"There are better places to be in public forums!" James protested, prying the Grass Type off of his head! Jessie and Meowth sweat dropped to this! Hikaru's Buizel gained his bravery back and faced Team Rocket! Dawn's Buizel smiled of his younger brother's confidence and faced Team Rocket as well!

"Great, Buizel! Let's go!" Dawn called. "Hold on, Dawn. Not so fast." Lucian called. Dawn turned to see Lucian, confused! "I'd like the honor." Lucian explained. Hikaru turned, confused as well, but soon understood. "Uh... Okay." Dawn agreed. "Ready for this, Buizel?" Hikaru called. The shy Buizel turned and gave a nod with a thumbs up! "Good! Then, let's go!" Hikaru called.

"Dustox! Use Tackle, now!" Jessie called. "Quick, Carnivine! Use Bite!" James called. Both Dustox and Carnivine lunged for the Buizel brothers! "Look out, you two! Dodge it!" Dawn warned. "There's really no need for that at all!" Lucian called. Dawn then grew confused again! "Buizel! Water Gun, let's go!" Lucian called. Buizel shot the Water Type move at the two Pokémon!

"We'll use Water Gun as well!" Hikaru called. The two Buizels held paws together as they both unleashed their Water Type move! It splashed heavily on the two Team Rocket Pokémon! The group, except Hikaru gasped! "Buizel did what Lucian just said!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu replied, amazed. "Now! Psybeam!" Jessie called. "Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James called.

Bullet Seed and Psybeam were head to the brothers' way! The two Buizels dodged it and swayed their twined tails! "Alright, Buizel! Use Sonicboom!" Lucian called. "Buizel! You use Swift!" Hikaru called. Sonicboom and Swift exploded on Carnivine, while Dustox dodged the Attack! Carnivine landed on the ground with a thud! James panicked with this! "Trounced by a twerp with blue fins!" James gasped.

Then, Dustox headed toward the Buizels' way! "Alright! Now's the time to use Aqua Jet!" Lucian shouted. "Same here, Buizel! Use Aqua Jet as well!" Hikaru called. The two Buizels nodded to each other before bashing Dustox with a double Aqua Jet Attack! "Ah! They de-toxic you, too!?" Jessie gasped. The two brothers landed on the ground with a double smirk! Hikaru secretly grew amazed, along with Monferno, who were surprised with the teamwork the two brothers were having!

"Dawn? See how this works?" Lucian asked. Dawn turned to Lucian, who explained Buizel's battling style! "Buizel likes to do the battling styles his own. Its owned a battle rhythm! A trainer's task is to discover its unique style, and to help their Pokémon develop it!" Lucian explained. "Funny. I never saw it that way before." Hikaru admitted, sighing, and rubbing the back of his head.

Dawn gave a little smile and agreed to this! "I think I'm starting to get what you mean now." Dawn replied. The two brothers panted from the battle they were having right now! "Alright, Buizel! Finish this with Water Gun!" Lucian called. "Let's try Ice Beam, Buizel!" Hikaru called. Ice and water blastd the evil trio along with their Pokémon towards the sky!

They screamed as they were blasted off! "Not to be a spoilsport, but you promised my bottle caps back with interests!" James reminded. "I lied..." Jessie groaned. "I should've bet money on that answer!" Meowth groaned. "Wobbuffet..." Wobbuffet agreed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the sky!

Dawn ran over to Hikaru and the Buizel brothers! "Wow! You two, and Hikaru! You were all amazing!" Dawn exclaimed. "I don't know about that..." Hikaru sighed, blushing lightly. Hikaru's Buizel blushed along as he fidgeted with his paws! Just then, Dawn's Buizel ran over to Lucian and began to talk to him! "Bui bui! Bui bui bui!" Buizel exclaimed. Dawn grew surprised with this!

"You don't want to battle Lucian again, do you?" Dawn asked, hopeful. Lucian smiled with this and accepted! "I'd love to! Dawn, would it be alright?" Lucian asked. Dawn thought about it for a minute, before smiling! "Sure!" Dawn exclaimed. Hikaru looked to see that his Buizel wasn't concerned like before. That made him smile a bit. _"Looks like he knows that his older brother will finally come along with Dawn!"_ Hikaru thought.

It was evening as Lucian and Dawn was about to begin their rematch! "I'll be using Bronzong again." Lucian replied.

**Lucian: Bronzong VS Dawn: Buizel**

"Now! Gyro Ball!" Lucian called. Bronzong's arms glowed as he began to spin again! "Quick, Buizel! Dodge!" Dawn called. This time, Buizel dodged Gyro Ball! "That's awesome that Buizel is listening to Dawn now!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Keep going, Buizel! Dawn!" Hikaru called. "Monferno!" Monferno cheered. "Bui bui!" Hikaru's Buizel called for his older brother.

"Quick, Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!" Dawn called. "Iron Defense!" Lucian called. Bronzong glowed, increasing his defense! But, instead of attacking directly, Buizel used Aqua Jet, zooming past Bronzong, causing him to spin! "Look at that! Those two are in perfect sync!" Brock exclaimed. "That's for sure!" Hikaru agreed. "Bui!" Hikaru's Buizel replied.

"Now! Let's use Water Gun!" Dawn called. "Iron Defense!" Lucian called. Just like in last battle, Water Gun was repelled from Bronzong's Iron Defense! "Great work, Buizel! Keep it up!" Dawn called. But then, Lucian took out his Pokéball! "Bronzong! Return!" Lucian called, returning the Bronze Bell Pokémon. That startled both Buizel and Dawn! "But why?" Dawn asked.

"I think that's just enough. So, although I can't say you were perfect, you did work with Buixel much better than you were before!" Lucian explained. "Gee, thanks!" Dawn thanked. "I know that you'll become much stronger in the future. I'll look forward seeing on how you do!" Lucian assured. "Farewell." Lucian said as his last word. He then walked off, heading to another route.

"Mm... Thank you so much, Lucian! Bye!" Dawn thanked again. The group watched as Lucian walked out of sight! "What an amazing meet! And what a great guy!" Brock exclaimed. "Yeah! And one of these days, I'm gonna battle Lucian, too!" Ash exclaimed, feeling pumped up. "That's the spirit! Seems like you're ready for win number two!" Dawn giggled.

"You bet! I know I'm gonna get that second Sinnoh Badge for sure!" Ash assured. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Hikaru looked down at his Buizel, and rubbed his fur. Buizel looked up, smiling. "See? I told you your old brother would go well with others!" Hikaru chuckled. Buizel nodded with a soft 'Bui'. He then hugged his older brother, who chuckled and embraced his younger one.

The group smiled and laughed, knowing that there are more adventures to be held!

So, Buizel has finally come to the trust of Dan and the others, knowing that trust and obedience is what a Pokémon needs in order to win a battle or so! What would come to the heroes' way next? Stay tuned for some more chapters!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Razor Leaf, Synthesis)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Swift, Ice Beam, Water Gun)**


	71. The Stolen Adamant Orb!

**Chapter 71: The Stolen Adament Orb!**

It was a bright day in Eterna City. Ash and the others have finally made it there for Ash and Hikaru's second Gym battle. Unfortunately for them, when the two entered the Gym, the Gym Leader was nowhere to be seen! So, the group planned to wait while looking at the Eterna Museum! But then, as they were enjoying seeing the history artifacts, an emergency alarm broke up!

Police officers arrived to see the accident! "Over there! Let's go!" The officer called. They all ran, startling the citizens of Eterna City! Outside, more police cars arrived, with the Eterna City's Officer Jenny arriving with a Pokémon that looked like a purple skunk! "Stunky, ready?" Officer Jenny asked. The Pokémon called Stunky nodded in agreement!

At the museum, Ash and the others ran to where a special artifact has been stolen! "Look! Over there!" Dawn called. The four trainers arrived to see crooks with a funny looking Sunflora! "Why, you crooks! You did that!?" Ash snapped. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu growled. "What are you planning to do with the Adamant Orb!?" Hikaru demanded. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched. The crooks at the balcony sneered with a snort!

"Well, what do you know! It's the twer-!" The Sunflora began to say, but his mouth was muffled! "Oh, Sunflora!" The woman with long red maroon hair snapped. She covered the Sunflora's mouth! "Try to remember that we're criminals with class!" The woman snapped. "Without the smart mouth Sunflora!" The man with indigo hair added. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

They posed as the woman sneered. "The Adamant Orb is legendary, don't forget!" The woman sneered. "And like, us!" The man cackled. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. Just then, everyone heard footsteps coming toward their way! "Well, you won't have it for long!" Officer Jenny snapped. She had arrived with Stunky!

Once again, Brock fell in love! "But you will!" Brock exclaimed. POW! Hikaru had punched Brock on his head! "You imbecile! This isn't a time for your love talk!" Hikaru snapped. "Stunky! Ten... Hut!" Officer Jenny called. Stunky got ready as he raised his hind legs to the air! "Wow! Eterna City's Officer Jenny has got a Stunky, huh!" Ash exclaimed. He took out his Pokédex and scanned Stunky!

_"Stunky, the Skunk Pokémon. It protects itself by spraying a foul smelling liquid from its hindquarters which lasts for twenty-four hours." _Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "Oh, please! It can't smell any worse like you twerps! Go, Seviper!" The woman called, sending out Seviper! "Seviper!" Seviper hissed. It shot out Haze! It blinded everyone's sight! They all coughed, trying not to breathe the Haze Attack!

"Urgh! Quick! Seal the doors! We can't let them escape!" Officer Jenny called. With that, all the doors for security in the museum has shut down, preventing anyone from escaping! More police cars came by, with more police officers coming! "Now, everyone! Calm down, please!" One officer assured. Other officers checked to see the robbery scene and the broken glass case of where the Adament Orb was!

"Sir! We came in after the thieves finished breaking in the Adament Orb's case!" Dawn explained. "Ugh... If we only came at the early time, the robbery wouldn't happen..." Hikaru groaned, disappointed. "Mon..." Monferno agreed. "Now, don't worry, son! Thanks to your quick reflexes, we've sealed off the building, and they are not going anywhere!" The officer chuckled.

Just as he as about to take his leave, an angry, familiar voice came by! "I can't believe it! The crooks were using Grass Type Pokémon, huh!? They've got some nerve! Those jerks!" The woman snapped. The group turned! It was Gardenia! The person they've met in the Eterna Forest! "Gardenia!" Ash called. Gardenia turned to see the group!

"Oh! Hey! Nice to see you!" Gardenia exclaimed. Brock came by in front of the Eterna Gym Leader and confessed his love again! "And you, too! You're like the green, grass of hope! Your love of Grass Type Pokémon knocks me out every time I think of you!" Brock exclaimed, causing Gardenia to sweat drop.

At a good timing, Croagunk appeared and jabbed Brock with a Poison Jab Attack! "Ahhh! Ugh... Like Croagunk does..." Brock groaned as he was dragged away by the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru sweat dropped with the action, along with Monferno and Pikachu! As Brock recovered, the group discussed about the discovery they made with Cheryl of the Amber Castle!

"That's great! You found the Enchanted Honey after all! What better to follow that, then with mystery!" Gardenia exclaimed. She then grumbled. "Oh, what a shame! Using a Grass Type Pokémon to pull a heinous crime!" Gardenia grunted. "Excuse me!" Officer Jenny called, getting everyone's attention! "I've just captured suspect number one! Get this! He calls himself a Pokémon Par, but I don't buy it at all!" Officer Jenny announced.

As she pulled the rope, forcing the person to come by, it was a huge surprise to the group! It was Nando! The trainer they've met in the route to Jublife City! "Nando!?" The group gasped in shock. They ran to him, who smiled. "It's been a while, has it not?" Nando asked. "Roselia!" Roselia, Nando's Grass Type Pokémon replied in a soft voice.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked. Nando then began his story of how he got suspected. "I was studying Sinnoh's magnificent historical factors in the museum. When suddenly, the alarm has sounded, and I found myself surrounded by the police. Poor Sunflora became frightened and ran away!" Nando explained. He then began to sing the rest of his story!

"Then, life took as it is want to do... And in the blink of an eye, I found myself standing before you..." Nando sang. But, to Officer Jenny, she wasn't convinced. "Stop. Sunflora wasn't frightened, you let it escape!" Officer Jenny claimed. Nando only smiled and sang again. "But we are guilty of nothing..." Nando sang quietly. Jenny still didn't believe him as she was annoyed!

"Your song is full of guilt!" Officer Jenny snapped. Just then, Gardenia took a step forward to see Nando! "Hey! I know you two! You challenged my Gym the other day!" Gardenia exclaimed. "Yes. And I'm grateful for a fine match." Nando replied. "You and him?" Ash asked, surprised. "And you won the badge?" Hikaru asked, curious.

"That's right! He and I battled the other day. It was awesome! And I was thrilled to give him his badge!" Gardenia giggled. "You did!?" Ash gasped. "Oh yeah! I haven't had the chance to tell you, I take good care of the Eterna Gym, you see? That's what Gym Leaders do!" Gardenia explained. The two words shocked everyone, except Hikaru! "Gym Leader!?" Ash, Dawn, and Brock repeated.

"Of course! I always knew that you were really strong!" Ash admitted. "And that's great that you finally took on a Gym battle, Nando!" Brock stated. "Thank you. It was my very first badge." Nando thanked. "And needless to say, it was the very kind for me." Nando explained. "Have you been in any Contests yet?" Dawn asked.

"Why, I received my very first ribbon, just the other day!" Nando answered. "That's amazing! Just like me and Dawn! We won our first ribbons from Jublife City and from Floaroma Town!" Hikaru exclaimed. Just then, the whistle from Officer Jenny interrupted the conversation! "You stop this right now! This is serious!" Officer Jenny demanded, trying to silence Nando.

She then turned to Gardenia! "Now, as for you, why aren't you doing your job as Gym Leader?" Officer Jenny inquired. Gardenia grew nervous as she stuttered! "Uh... You see... When I get a small break sometimes, I'd like to get out of the Gym for a while!" Gardenia explained.

"Uh... You see... Hikaru and I went to your Gym before." Ash started. "Yes. But no one was in the Gym when we got there." Hikaru finished. "So we decided to come here and kill us some time until the Gym Leader came back!" Brock explained. Gardenia felt silly as she blushed. "Oops! Sorry, guys!" Gardenia apologized. Officer Jenny grew angry as she blew her whistle again!

"All of you, stop changing the subject!" Officer Jenny snapped. "Okay, I'm sorry! But, I'm telling you, Officer Jenny. Nando's no thief!" Ash retorted. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed angrily. "He's right! And also, there were two thieves!" Dawn replied. "Normally, I agree with everything of what you say, Officer Jenny. But, I have to agree with Ash this time!" Brock confessed. "Where's the evidence that Nando's the thief!?" Hikaru snapped. "Ferno!?" Monferno screeched angrily.

"No one with a Grass Type Pokémon could be a crook!" Gardenia added, annoyed. Officer Jenny only gave a small laugh. "Take a look at this! This was taken by security! How do you plan on explaining this!?" Officer Jenny demanded. She took out a photo, showing the same Sunflora the group have met with the two thieves!

"Wah!? Sunflora!?" Ash gasped. "Whoa! Is that for real!?" Gardenia shrieked. "That's not very convincing, Officer." Hikaru replied. "What was that!?" Officer Jenny snapped. "Hikaru!?" Dawn gasped. "Just one evidence isn't proof that Nando is a thief! You need to check every trainer who has a Sunflora, then determining who has the Adamant Orb!" Hikaru snapped. "Mon!" Monferno agreed.

"Sorry, kid. But this is all the evidence that I need!" Officer Jenny snorted, narrowing her eyes. "Objection!" Another voice called out. Everyone then turned to where the voice came from! A woman came through the barrier! It was another Officer Jenny, only she was wearing a red beret, and had a Gyarados sweater!

"Jenny!?" The group gasped. "Wow! Now there are two of them!" Gardenia gasped. "There's more here that meets the eye! Like the kid said, all Sunflora trainers need to be investigated, not just one of them!" Jenny snapped. "Just where are you from, anyway?" Officer Jenny asked, suspicious. "I'm the Officer Jenny from Viridian City! I thought that I might come visit, since today's my day off!" Jenny chuckled.

"Viridian City!? That takes me back!" Ash exclaimed. But, Eterna City's Officer Jenny refused to listen to the Virdian City's Officer Jenny! "You have no authority here! So please, keep your opinions to yourself!" Eterna Jenny snapped. "Now, relax! There must be something that I can do to help you out!" Viridian Jenny reassured.

"No, we're just fine! The museum has been secured, which means all possible suspects are locked inside! It's only a matter of time before we catch the thieves who stole the Adament Orb!" Eterna Jenny explained. "You sure are confident." Viridian Jenny sighed. "Enough to not let some Viridian policewoman get in my way!" Eterna Jenny sneered. They both glared at each other, causing a fire between them!

"Scary, aren't they?" Dawn asked, spooked out. "How weird. They're related, and they're arguing with each other? This isn't going well at all." Hikaru groaned. "Ferno..." Monferno groaned, paw palming.

Outside, more and more security and police officers from Eterna City had surrounded the museum to prevent the thieves from escaping with the Adament Orb! Inside, Eterna Jenny has taken Nando to the interrogation room, (which was actually a storage room of the museum) in order to question Nando, whether he's the thief or not.

Viridian Jenny explained of what the Adamant Orb can do! "It's been said that the Adament Orb can magnify the power of the legendary Pokémon, Dialga!" Viridian Jenny explained. "That's a legendary Pokémon!?" Ash exclaimed, pumped up. "What, you didn't know? There are two legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh! One is Dialga, who controls time. And, there is Palkia, who controls space!" Hikaru explained.

"According to legend, Dialga and Palika formed the Sinnoh region long ago. And there are countless ancient shrines devoted to the two of them, scattered all over Sinnoh!" Gardenia explained. "We know that the Adament Orb was dug up in one of these shrines!" Gardenia added. "I read that in the book of legends! It said, the whole world is formed by those two!" Dawn explained.

"The world was formed by Pokémon?" Ash asked, confused. "So, where did the Pokémon come from, then?" Brock asked. "Which came first! Good question! Was it the world, or Pokémon?" Dawn asked, wondering as well! "Here's what I think! By learning about Pokémon of all that we can, we're really trying to learn about ourselves, like you and me! Woman and man!" Gardenia exclaimed.

Brock was touched by the words as he grew excited with Gardenia's voice! "Wow! That was beautiful poetry!" Brock exclaimed. "Of course! You sang along with Nando, right?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno?" Monferno asked, curious. Gardenia flinched before blushing with embarrassment! "Well, Hika-chan! I am a Gym Leader!" Gardenia giggled. "Enough about Hika-chan already!" Hikaru groaned, blushing with embarrassment.

The others laughed as they took out their Pokéballs! "If the Adament Orb is really that important, then we have to get it back now!" Dawn declared. "You're right! And help Nando, too! Let's get out there and capture the real crooks!" Ash agreed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "I'm in, as well!" Hikaru agreed. "Mon!" Monferno screeched in agreement.

"Sunflora's our best shot!" Viridian Jenny expclaimed. As for Brock, he groaned. "Oh... The pain of choosing between justice and true love!..." Brock groaned with sadness. Croagunk then appeared right behind him! "What's with Brock?" Gardenia asked, confused. "Just getting ready to brace the pain!" Dawn laughed nervously.

"Alright! Come on out, guys!" Ash called. Aipom, Staravia, and Turtwig appeared from their Pokéballs! "Okay! You heard him!" Dawn called. Buneary, Pachirisu, and Buizel appeared about of their Pokéballs! "Let's not get left out, guys!" Hikaru called. Leafeon, Luxio, and Buizel appeared as well! "Let's spilt up and look for that Sunflora okay?" Ash called. Everyone agreed to this!

Meanwhile, at the storage room, Officer Jenny was interrogating Nando with some questions when a police officer came by to tell her some news! "We just received word. Gardenia is working with Viridian policewoman!" The officer explained. Eterna Jenny grew angered by this as she stood up, annoyed! "I told her to butt out!" Eterna Jenny snapped.

"We've got to get the Adament Orb first! For the integrity of proud Sinnoh police force!" Eterna Jenny finished. "Right!" The officers agreed. "We are innocent. It's so simple." Nando sighed. "Roselia!" Roselia agreed, sighing as well.

At the hallway, Nando's Sunflora was looking around, until it spotted some policemen coming towards him! Unfortunately, the policemen spotted Sunflora as well! "It's that Sunflora!" One officer gasped. They both ran to grab Sunflora! But, Sunflora used Leech Seed, trapping the officers right in their tracks, startling them! "What do you think you're doing!? Ah!" The second officer gasped

At the other part of the hallway, Ash's Turtwig and Aipom, with Hikaru's Buizel was searching for Nando's Sunflora as well! As they ran and looked around, they ran into Sunflora! Sunflora grew so surprised that he used Leech Seed on the three as well! Aipom and Turtwig cried out in surprise, while Buizel tried to free himself, while crying loudly for his older brother!

Sunflora used this chance to escape! The three couldn't move as they were still trapped from the Leech Seed Attack! Luckily, Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru came by! As they saw this, they gasped! "Turtwig! Aipom!" Ash gasped. "Oh no, Buizel!" Hikaru gasped. They ran to them, when they saw the Leech Seed! "That's Leech Seed! It's Sunflora!" Dawn gasped.

In the museum, a robbery was made! Two thieves have come to steal the rare Adamant Orb! And Nando is known as the high suspect for stealing the Adamant Orb! Can the heroes, with the help of Gardenia and the Viridan City's Officer Jenny solve this mystery? Can they also prove that Nando isn't a thief? Stay tuned for some more mysteries!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Hidden Power, Iron Tail)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball)**

**Buizel: (M): (Swift, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet)**

Pokémon Quiz:

**This person is a trainer who lives in the Unova region, who doesn't like Ice Type Pokémon! Who is it?**


	72. The True Thieves!

**Chapter 72: The True Thieves!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock has finally made it to Eterna City, where Ash and Hikaru's second Gym battle was about to begin! But, when they discover that the a Gym Leader wasn't there, they head to the Eterna Historical Museum in order to kill some time. Just as they were looking, the alarm has rose! The Adamant Orb was stolen by three thieves!

Just as arrest could be made by Eterna City's Officer Jenny, the woman used her Seviper in order to blind everyone with Haze! Fortunately, all the exits were sealed, preventing the thieves from escaping. The group there meets Gardenia again, who was angered that thieves were using a Grass Type Pokémon!

Worse of all, Eterna Jenny has claimed that Nando was the thief who stole the Adamant Orb, with his Sunflora gone missing! But, Viridian City's Officer Jenny came by to help out the mystery, to which the Eterna Jenny didn't approve of. It was a race to see who would solve the case of the stolen Adamant Orb first! Ash's Turtwig and Aipom, along with Hikaru's Buizel found Nando's Sunflora, but was trapped by Leech Sseed, causing Sunflora to escape in panic!

"Turtwig! Aipom!" Ash gasped. "Oh no, Buizel!" Hikaru gasped. Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn ran to the three trapped Pokémon, until Dawn noticed the weeds that were binding them! "That's Leech Seed! It's Sunflora!" Dawn gasped.

At the storage room, Eterna Jenny heard the news from her two officers who were tied up by Leech Seed as well! "Move in, now!" Eterna Jenny called. "We would if we could! But, we're kinda tied up!" The tied officer grunted. "Right! I'll go myself!" Eterna Jenny agreed. She then turned to Nando, and sneered. "I told you so!" Eterna Jenny replied. "Sunflora was only protecting itself, that's all." Nando objected.

"Roselia!" Roselia agreed.

As for Nando's Sunflora, it ran around and ran around in the hallway, trying to find a place to hide! It then noticed the air shaft above it! It opened it up, and jumped to let itself in! It crawled inside, farther and farther until it heard voices! Then, there was a crashing noise! The Grass Type Pokémon crawled over where another air shaft was! It then saw the three crooks!

They groaned when they fell down from the ceiling! "Would you... fall up in lighter next time!?" The woman snapped. The flat fake Sunflora and the man agreed to do so, if there was a next time. "Knock off the sweet talk!" The woman demanded. "Yes, dear..." The man grunted. "Hey, lighten up!" The fake Sunflora snapped.

Sunflora peeked and growled. It knew that those three were the real thieves! It slowly backed up. It then was about Cut, to cut the metal bars, until he felt more presences! It slowly turned to see Ash's Pikachu, Hikaru's Monferno, and Dawn's Piplup! "Piplup!" Piplup called. "Ferno!" Monferno replied. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. They all explained that they're here to help!

Sunflora grew reluctant before moving away from the bars to let the three Pokémon see what was going on! The three thieves were arguing more and more! "You're crazy!" The woman shrieked. "Like you're not!" The man snapped. "Like you're not!" The woman repeated. "Stop! Meowth. Take that thing off!" The man ordered. The fake Sunflora turned in confusion!

"They're searching for a Sunflora, right? So, we'll stop having one!" The man explained. Then, the man and woman sneered, thinking that the plan might work! "Man... What a rough deal! It took so long to put this on!" The fake Sunflora sighed. The complaint ticked the man and the woman off as they leapt at the fake Sunflora! "SO WHAT!?" The two snapped as they ripped the costume off of the fake Sunflora!

Where the fake Sunflora was, it was Meowth! "Agh... Well, that was quick." Meowth sighed. Monferno perked his ears and twitched his eyes! He knew that Meowth! It was Team Rocket's Meowth! "As we'll be this!" The woman giggled. "With the flick of the wrist!" The man sneered. They took off their costume, revealing their true selves!

It was Jessie and James from Team Rocket! Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup gasped in horror! It was Team Rocket! They are the real thieves who've stolen the Adamant Orb! At the room, Jessie grew unsure of this. "I don't think this will work at all." Jessie stated. "Much too obvious!" James stated. Meowth grew confused with this, until Jessie and James quickly took off to dress up as wealthy company people!

"The look of wealth and smarts!" Jessie giggled. "I sure can play those parts!" James chuckled. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. Jessie sighed and took out her Pokéball! "Return. You don't count." Jessie sighed, returning the Patient Pokémon!

**Pokémon POV**

Piplup charged to use Peck on the metal bars, until both Pikachu and Monferno grabbed his tail! Piplup tripped by this! He immediately stood up and yelled at Pikachu and Monferno for stopping him! "(But we've got to stop them!)" Piplup snapped. "(Let's first get Ash and the others first!)" Pikachu suggested. "(Yeah! If we don't tell them now, things will get even worse!)" Monferno agreed.

But, Piplup refused to this! "(But we can't let them go with the Adamant Orb!)" Piplup snapped. "(You go deal with them! Pikachu and I will tell Hikaru and the others about this!)" Monferno called. Both Pikachu and Monferno then dashed off in order to find the heroes, Gardenia, and Viridian Jenny!

**End POV**

Piplup groaned, as he then turned back to see the disguised evil trio! James hid the Adamant Orb with the Sunflora costume, and put it in his suit! He now looked like a wealthy, old man! "Heh heh! I'll hide the Adamant Orb on my person from the look of the respective parts!" James grunted in a fake old man's voice. "Let's go for it! Punch and all!" Jessie giggled.

The disguised evil trio then began to leave the storage room! Piplup panicked, then had an idea! He used Peck, destroying the metal bars of the air shaft entrance! The evil trio turned to see the two spies! "That Sunflora is the real deal!" Meowth gasped. Jessie sighed with this. "I give. What are you doing here?" Jessie asked. Piplup angrily pointed to where James is!

"Piplup Piplup Pip!" Piplup demanded. He demanded to return the Adamant Orb! James only smirked with this! "Heh heh! Cacnea!" James called. The Grass Type appeared, and hugged onto James! "Off my punch! Go fine them with Pin Missile!" James yelled. Cacnea got off of James and shot Pin Missile! It blasted both Sunflora and Piplup toward the wall! James returned Cacnea, and the evil trio made a run for it!

Meanwhile, at the hallway, Pikachu and Monferno called to everyone! Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Gardenia, Viridian Jenny, and all of Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Hikaru's Pokémon followed the two leading Pokémon! The disguised Team Rocket were running their way towards the group!

When they all noticed each other, both groups stopped! The evil trio flinched of seeing the group, along with the Viridian City's Officer Jenny, and with Gardenia! Pikachu and Monferno both looked at the disguised trio, suspicious about them! "Pikachu! What's up?" Ash asked. "Is something wrong, Monferno?" Hikaru asked. "Pika?" Pikachu whispered, looking at the three confusingly.

"Ferno..." Monferno replied, confused as well! With a chance, Team Rocket walked calmly, hoping of not to get caught! "Now, if we keep our eyes closed, and start to look like wealth and smarts now, we won't be betrayed by the awful truth." Jessie silently asked. They silently walked past the heroes with the act! "Like, clue!" Meowth said quietly.

"Quite a lot of museum lovers, aren't there?" Jessie asked, acting like a wealthy woman! Just as the trio were making their careful escape, Piplup and Sunflora came by! "Piplup!" Piplup called. "Piplup?" Dawn asked, walking to the two Pokémon! "Lup!" Piplup called. "What is it?" Dawn asked. Gardenia came by to check on the Sunflora as well!

"Whoa! That's Nando's Sunflora! I'm sure of it!" Gardenia exclaimed. With that, Piplup pointed to the disguised Team Rocket! "Piplup! Piplup Piplup Pip!" Piplup called. Sunflora ran for the disguised Team Rocket with Cut! It slashed the fake suits! The suits were ripped off, revealing Team Rocket, with the Adamant Orb and the Sunflora costume! The evil trio gasped in panic!

"And now! We know where the Adamant Orb went!" Gardenia exclaimed. The orb flew into the air with the costume! "You creamed my costume!" Meowth complained. Wobbuffet caught the Adamant Orb just in time! "Wobbuffet for the save!" Jessie and James exclaimed, relieved. "Team Rocket!?" Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock gasped.

"Excuse me! Ditching the diamond for a dumb disguise makes you dumber than ever!" James snapped. Meowth took this chance to wear his Sunflora costume again! "Tough! It's what I do best!" Meowth snorted. "Not for long!" Jessie shrieked, startling Meowth! That's when everyone discovered who the real thief was! "Nando's Sunflora is no criminal!" Gardenia snapped. "That's for sure. But that pesky Meowth of Team Rocket is!" Hikaru growled.

"Are those twerp twits that I hear?"

"Their whining seemed to reach my ear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James."

"Meowth! That's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"That's not the same motto from Viridian City!" Viridian Jenny stated, confused of Team Rocket's motto. "Hey! Stop living in the past!" Jessie giggled. "Sometimes, you've got to let it go!" James chuckled. All of a sudden, the Adamant Orb fell out of his hand and started to drop to the ground, until Meowth caught it!

"Sometimes, you've got to shut up!" Meowth sighed, making James laugh nervously. "Hey, guys! Give back the Adamant Orb!" Ash snapped. "That orb doesn't belong to you at all!" Hikaru added. "You have no idea of its historical word!" Viridian Jenny explained. That didn't concerned the evil trio one bit! "Save the history for school! Give me cash!" Jessie sneered.

"We were generously commissioned by the fashion dressed fans of Team Rocket to steal its collection of rocks!" James explained, sneering. "Who would do that?" Viridian Jenny asked, suspicious. "Who cares about the fashioned ones! Don't let them escape, everyone!" Hikaru called. That's when all the heroes' Pokémon surrounded the evil trio! Team Rocket was trapped!

Croagunk stayed besides Brock for some strange reason, though... Gardenia took out her Pokéball to aid the others! "Okay, Turtwig! You, too!" Gardenia called. The fast, female Grass Type Pokémon appeared, besides Ash's Turtwig! The two glared at the evil trio, which then James only gave a smirk!

"Well then! We'll fight Grass to Grass! Carnivine, Cacnea, go!" James called. But, those two bit into James again! "Nooooo!" James yelled, as he was embraced painfully by the sharp teeth and the sharp needles! "Wow! They're awesome! I love them!" Gardenia squealed. "Love them!? Battle them!" Dawn snapped. "And remember, those two work for evil things!" Hikaru added.

Jessie grabbed the orb off of Meowth's paws! "Let them have their fun! This one's mine!" Jessie giggled. "No you don't!" Ash shouted. "You don't like Grass Types very much, do you?" Gardenia snapped. "Diamonds are girl's best friends!" Jessie giggled. "Diamonds don't live, you pathetic, old witch." Hikaru mumbled, so that Jessie could hear. "Now what do we do?" Dawn asked.

"We can't attack them directly!" Brock stated. "Wish we could call the Eterna City Jenny!" Viridian Jenny sighed. "You just have." Eterna Jenny called. Everyone turned to see Eterna Jenny run along with her Stunky! Stunky stood between Pikachu and Piplup to prevent the evil trio from escaping! "I was completely wrong about you. Hope you forgive me." Eterna Jenny admitted.

The Viridian Jenny agreed, to which Meowth gave a smirk! "I don't care if there are a hundred Jennies!" Meowth sneered. "One blast from you, and there will be one powdered Adamant Orb!" James laughed. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "I don't think you factored with my Stunky! Ready!" Eterna Jenny smirked. Stunky then jumped, revealing its hind legs!

"Hah! We'll deal with any stink you can raise! En garde, Wobbuffet!" Jessie giggled. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. He went in front of the trio and prepared for the Attack! "Let's go!" Eterna Jenny called. Stunky sent a dark energy orb, sending it right at the Patient Pokémon! Wobbuffet used Counter, but it had no effect!

Suddenly, a horrible stench blew across the whole hallway! "Eeeww!" Team Rocket groaned. Everyone else groaned as they pinched their nose! "Eewww!" The group said. All the Pokémon had to pinch their noses as well! "My nose doesn't deserve this!" James complained, holding his nose! "It's worse than you!" Meowth snapped, pinching his nose as well!

"Argh! I'm throwing up my hands in disgust!" Jessie shrieked. She threw her hand up, but accidentally caused the Adamant Orb to fall out of her hands! "Uh oh..." Team Rocket gasped silently. "The Adamant Orb!" Ash gasped. "Quick! Someone catch it!" Hikaru called. All the Pokémon dashed for it, until Gardenia made the order on Turtwig! "Leaf Storm, Turtwig! Now!" Gardenia called.

The female Turtwig used Leaf Storm on the Adamant Orb in order to slow its fall! Gardenia caught it just in time! "Ooh! Bad smell, but great catch!" Gardenia complimented. Turtwig ran over and let out a small grin of thanks! Ash grew impressed with the Leaf Storm Attack!

"If Leaf Storm can do that, then Gardenia's one strong Gym Leader!" Ash complimented. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Seriously, now's not the time, Ash!" Hikaru muttered. "Ferno." Monferno agreed, while pinching his nose. "Why don't you flick the stink back, Wobbuffet?" Jessie asked, annoyed. "Because that wasn't a Pokémon move! It's a defense tactic that Stunky has and it last for 24 long hours!" Eterna Jenny explained.

"Man! That's stink power!" Ash grunted. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, pinching his nose. "That's a whole day and night!" Dawn groaned. "What a drain!" Brock grunted. The two gave each other a funny look, knowing the night wasn't going to be a pleasant one. "Alright! Give it up!" Eterna Jenny snapped.

"It's over!" Viridian Jenny stated. The two took steps towards Team Rocket, who began to back away slowly! "I'm afraid this takes me out to a whole new level!" James grunted. "While I'm going!" Meowth snapped. "Wait for me!" Jessie called. Team Rocket then began to make their escape! "Team Rocket! Come back!" Ash snapped. Everyone followed after them, in a chase!

Outside, the evil trio saw the police members guarding the exit! They all sweat dropped, knowing there's a trouble coming in their way! But, when Jessie ran out, the officers smelled the stench from Team Rocket and got out of the way! Then, Team Rocket saw their chance! "We're blasting off again!" The evil trio screamed with muffled voice. They were out of sight when the heroes, the two Jennies, and Gardenia came out of the building!

"They're gone!" Ash exclaimed. "That's an unfortunate. But, a fortunate that we got out of that smell..." Hikaru groaned, taking deep breaths. "Mon... Ferno..." Monferno sighed, also taking deep breaths. "Don't forget! Nothing's more valuable than a bath with soap!" Dawn called after the retreating Team Rocket!

"I guess we overdid it this time." Eterna Jenny sighed. "Stunk.." Stunky sighed, blushing with embarrassment. "This time, overdoing is what all Jennies do best!" Viridian Jenny joked. That joke made the Eterna Jenny laugh out loud! Brock began to fall in love again with the two Jennies. "That's more like it... Beautiful Jennies, best of friends!" Brock chuckled.

It was evening as Nando was released from suspects, and when the Adamant Orb was returned to its rightful place! "Nando, thank you for all your help." Eterna Jenny thanked. "Your welcome! My pleasure. I'm just grateful that the Adamant Orb is safe." Nando replied with a smile. He then looked up at the statues of Dialga and Palkia!

"Eterna City is my favorite! A city that unites past and present." Nando explained. "Nando, so are the legends of Dialga and Palkia are really true?" Ash asked, curious. Nando then began another story about the world. "In the beginning, there was only a churning time filled with chaos. And at the heart of the chaos, where all things become one, came the one." Nando explained.

"And from itself, the original one formed two beings, time being to spin, and space began to expand. Then, the original ones separated into three more beings! Matter was born between the communion, between the first two! And then, spirit was born. By way of communion, the next three." Nando explained.

"Then, the original one fell into a deep sleep. This is a legend that has been handed down since the ancient times!" Nando finished. "Sorry! But, I don't get it!" Ash apologized. "Me, neither! It's all mysterious!" Dawn added. "When are we going to learn the truth about the legends?" Hikaru asked, sighing.

"Have patience, Dawn. Hikaru. And one day, you bout will fully understand that all people are walking side by side toward their dreams together with the world's Pokémon. Its bright ones like you two hithat have shown this!" Nando assured. "I get that!" Dawn replied. "I get it as well." Hikaru replied. "Makes sense to me!" Gardenia giggled. "Me, too!" Ash replied.

"Sorry about today. Why don't you two get your Pokémon ready, and then come see me! I will be there!" Gardenia assured. "Okay! And that you and a I can get that second badge! Right?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu answered happily. "Well, this goes for us, too, Monferno. Let's hope we can win tomorrow!" Hikaru grinned, rubbing on Monferno's furry head. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched with agreement.

"I wondered who commissioned Team Rocket to steal the Adamant Orb. I guess, if that question remains unanswered, this case is still open." Viridian Jenny explained. Then, Brock remembered something! "Hey! What about other Team Rocket members?" Brock guessed. "That could be... Or maybe a Pokémon Hunter!" Eterna Jenny guessed. "Maybe... Or maybe something... Even worse." Viridian Jenny guessed.

Meanwhile, at the skies near M't. Coronet, a helicopter with a G sign was heading to their headquarters! "Well, those three were totally useless!" One grunt snorted. "We'll get the Adamant Orb, next time!" Another grunt snapped. The commander behind them grew quiet.

And so, the group have managed to save the Adamant Orb from the thieves, who turned out to be Team Rocket! But, the mystery still remains of who ordered Team Rocket to steal the Adamant Orb! Meanwhile, tomorrow is the day where Ash and Hikaru can have their battle with Gardenia, and to win their second badge! Can the two boys do it with their Pokémon? Find out in the next chapter!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun, Ice Beam)**


	73. Hikaru VS Gardenia! The Second!

**Chapter 73: Hikaru VS Gardenia! The Second!**

"Amazing! Everywhere you could look in the Eterna Gym, there's grass and trees!" Dawn exclaimed. "Well, you couldn't find a better space for a Grass Type Pokémon!" Brock chuckled. "Of course. And you know that's what the Eterna Gym Leader, Gardenia is all about!" Yōko explained. "Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf agreed.

"Hey, Hika-chan! Ash!" Gardenia called. Everyone turned to see the Eterna City Gym Leader, Gardenia approaching them with a smile! "Welcome, you two, to the Eterna Gym! Today's the day we finally get to battle each other! Let's make it a battle to remember!" Gardenia replied. "You bet! And we both are gonna come out of here as the winner!" Ash exclaimed, pumped up. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"That's for sure." Hikaru chuckled. "Monferno!" Monferno agreed. Gardenia turned to Hikaru, and let out a small grin! "But first! I'd like to have the battle with Hika-chan here!" Gardenia giggled. Everyone then turned to Hikaru, who let out an annoyed groan. "I told you multiple times not to call me Hika-chan!" Hikaru snapped. Gardenia only giggled. "Sorry! It's just funny!" Gardenia giggled.

"Does this mean I have to wait again? Oh man..." Ash groaned. "Sorry, Ash. But I've got a match to settle with, with Gardenia, that is!" Hikaru replied, smirking. "Very funny!" Ash snapped.

So, it was settled later, that Hikaru would be the one to battle Gardenia first! "The Eterna City Gym battle between Hikaru, the challenger, and Gardenia, the Gym Leader will now begin! Three Pokémon will be used, and the challenge will be over when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle! Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon in battle!" Yōko announced.

"I wonder how Hikaru knew Gardenia in the past!" Dawn wondered. "Well, we'll soon find out!" Brock assured. "Come on, Hikaru! Knock her dead!" Ash cheered. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. "Thanks, Ash..." Hikaru thanked, while looking back at Gardenia! "Well now. Let's see if you're any better that when your Mom, Hinata was!" Gardenia giggled.

"You can bet that my battle with you will be much harder than it was with my Mom!" Hikaru smirked. At the sidelines, Dawn then understood! "Oh yeah! I remember now! Hikaru's Mom challenged the Eterna Gym once... But, I heard that she lost..." Dawn explained. "No way!" Ash gasped. "Pika..." Pikachu replied in surprise.

"Battle begin!" Yōko announced. "Cherubi! Come on out!" Gardenia called. The Cherry Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball! "Cher!" Cherubi exclaimed. "Here goes! Leafeon! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. "Leafeon!" Leafeon said, while landing on the ground with grace. "Ah! Leafeon! A wise choice! Grass versus Grass, indeed!" Gardenia smirked. "Don't underestimate us, Gardenia!" Hikaru called.

**Gardenia: Cherubi + 2 Pokémon VS Hikaru: Leafeon + 2 Pokémon**

"We'll start things off! Leafeon! Use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Leafeon charged to land the Steel Type move on Cherubi! "Dodge it!" Gardenia called. Cherubi dodged the move, startling Leafeon! "Don't let it get away! Use Razor Leaf, Leafeon!" Hikaru called. Just before Cherubi landed, Leafeon attacked with Razor Leaf! Few of the leaves made a hit to Cherubi, startling it!

"Nice shot, Hikaru! But you're going to have to do better than that!" Solarbeam!" Gardenia smirked. Cherubi shot a powerful beam at Leafeon! "Dodge it, Leafeon!" Hikaru called. Just in time, Leafeon dodged the track with the spin dodge! "What!? They dodged Solarbeam!" Gardenia gasped. "Cher!" Cherubi squealed in surprise.

"Alright! Now's his chance of a counterattack!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Leafeon! Iron Tail, again!" Hikaru called. "Dodge it, Cherubi!" Gardenia called. No matter how many times Leafeon attacked with Iron Tail, Cherubi kept dodging the Attack! "It's no good! Cherubi is going too fast!" Brock stated. "Make substitutions, Hikaru!" Dawn called. "There's no need! Keep using Iron Tail, Leafeon!" Hikaru called.

Gardenia then grew confused, but focused more on the battle! "Keep dodging, Cherubi!" Gardenia shouted. As Leafeon kept attacking with the Steel Type move, Cherubi dodged from one place to another! "This is getting old. What's he planning?" Gardenia whispered. Then, she gasped. Cherubi was backing towards thin, tree trunks!

"Cherubi! Look out behind you!" Gardenia called. Cherubi saw the trunks, but was too late! The Cherry Pokémon was trapped inside the crack! "No! Cherubi!" Gardenia gasped. "Wow! So cool! Leafeon trapped Cherubi!" Ash exclaimed. "Hikaru has the chance for a counterattack now!" Dawn exclaimed. "Okay, Leafeon! Let's make this count! Use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called.

Leafeon nodded and launched the Ghost Type Attack towards Cherubi! It exploded on the small Grass Type, sending it skidding to the ground! "Argh. Lucky shot! Cherubi! Use Magical Leaf!" Gardenia shouted. "Counter with Razor Leaf, Leafeon!" Hikaru called. Both Grass Types shot their leaves Attack, until Magical Leaf overpowered Razor Leaf, striking Leafeon! She squealed in pain as she was backing away, panting!

"Hang in there, Leafeon! Synthesis, go!" Hikaru called. "Yeah, like we would let you! Cherubi! Quick! Use Solarbeam!" Gardenia called. Solarbeam was shot towards Leafeon, which gave Hikaru another plan! "Jump up and get near the sun!" Hikaru called. With that, the Verdant Pokémon dodged Solarbeam, and gained full recovery from the sun!

"Urgh! This is bad! Cherubi! Use Magical Leaf!" Gardenia called. Glowing leaves was blown towards Leafeon! "Mow it down with Iron Tail, Leafeon!" Hikaru called. Leafeon destroyed the Grass Type move with her Steel Type Attack! "What!?" Gardenia gasped. "Wrap this up with another Shadow Ball!" Hikaru called. Cherubi didn't have the time to dodge the Attack, and was blasted by Shadow Ball again!

"Oh no!" Gardenia gasped. "Bullseye!" Dawn called. "Now that's a powerful move!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Cherubi skidded on the ground and groaned. "Cherubi!" Gardenia called. "Cher..." Cherubi groaned. The Cherry Pokémon fainted! "Cherubi is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Leafeon!" Yōko declared. "Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf imitated.

**Gardenia: 2 Pokémon**

"Cherubi, return..." Gardenia called. The fainted Cherry Pokémon was returned back to its Pokéball! She thanked the Grass Type for the help and looked back at Hikaru! "I'm impressed, Hikaru! This was a battle nothing like it when it was against your Mom!" Gardenia chuckled. "Leafeon and I are honored to hear that!" Hikaru smirked. "Feon!" Leafeon agreed.

Gardenia took out another Pokéball! "But, if you want to win yourself the Forest Badge, you'll have to battle better than that! Turtwig! Let's go!" Gardenia called. The fast, female Turtwig appeared, ready to battle! "Okay... If it's your fast Turtwig, how could I counter that?..." Hikaru asked, wondering of what strategy he could do.

"Turtwig! Use Tackle!" Gardenia called. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon charged fast at Leafeon! "Leafeon! Stop Turtwig with Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. SLAM! Turtwig was shocked to see that she was stopped by Leafeon! "No way!" Gardenia gasped. "Now's our turn! Leafeon! Use Shadow Ball, now!" Hikaru called. The Ghost Type Pokémon was launched at Turtwig, who dodged the move!

"This time, spin with Razor Leaf!" Hikaru called. "Dodge it!" Gardenia called. Leafeon spun around while using Razor Leaf! Turtwig tried to dodge it, but was hit by few of the sharp leaves! "Ah!" Gardenia gasped. "Cool! Hikaru's using that spin technique again!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "With that, Hikaru might just win this!" Dawn replied. "I wouldn't be so sure..." Brock replied, frowning.

"Not bad! Your Leafeon sure is fast, Hikaru! But, not fast enough! Turtwig! Use Leaf Storm!" Gardenia called. "Intercept with Shadow Ball, Leafeon!" Hikaru called. Leaf Storm and Shadow Ball collided together, creating a huge explosion!

Everyone covered their eyes to not get blinded by the explosion! "Leafeon! Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. "Leech Seed, Turtwig!" Gardenia called. A seed nearly caught Leafeon, who narrowly dodged it and struck Turtwig! "I've gotcha now!" Hikaru chuckled. "No! We've got you! Turtwig! Use Bite!" Gardenia called. Turtwig bit onto Leafeon's tail who shrieked with pain and surprise!

"Shake her off, Leafeon!" Hikaru called. "Now's our chance! Use Leech Seed, Turtwig!" Gardenia called. This time, the seed planted on Leafeon! She was then covered by vines! Energy was being zapped out of her as the seeded energy began to head inside Turtwig, healing her! "Oh no!" Hikaru gasped. Leafeon groaned in pain as she as wobbling! "Now, Turtwig! Use Tackle!" Gardenia called.

Rapidly, Turtiwg bashed Leafeon into a tree! Leafeon thudded on the ground, groaning. "Leafeon! Are you okay?" Hikaru asked, concerned. Leafeon slowly began to stand, surprising both Turtwig and Gardenia! "After all of that, Leafeon is still standing!?" Gardenia gasped. "You can do it, Leafeon!" Ash called. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu called.

"Leafeon..." Hikaru whispered. Leafeon gave a small smile at her brother, before standing straight up! Hikaru's eyes grew yellow and green again, but this time, with the fighting spirit and hope! "Alright then. Leafeon! Use Synthesis!" Hikaru called. Leafeon began to restore energy by Synthesis! "Oh no you don't! Turtwig! Use Leaf Storm!" Gardenia called. Turtwig gathered up leaves and shot the Attack towards Leafeon!

"Jump, Leafeon!" Hikaru called. Leafeon jumped in the air, regaining energy from the sun! "No! Not again!" Gardenia grunted, angered to see that Leafeon regained full health! "Wig..." Turtwig growled. Leafeon landed on the ground with a pant and a sigh. "Even with Synthesis, Leafeon seems exhausted!" Ash replied. "Pika." Pikachu agreed. "Well, Leech Seed doesn't remain in the battle, until the trapped on gets knocked out!" Brock explained.

Hikaru took a worried look at Leafeom, who was panting. _"Even with the health it got from Synthesis, Leafeon is still worn out from Leech Seed and that battle with Cherubi! I can't stand it anymore, seeing her get hurt! I have no choice!"_ Hikaru thought, sweating. He took out Leafeon's Pokéball and called for Leafeon! "Leafeon! Take a nice rest!" Hikaru called.

Leafeon grew startled with the call, but understood as she winked at Hikaru. Hikaru's eyes stayed green and yellow as he blushed lightly from the wink! "That was a smart choice. Hikaru must've seen Leafeon exhausted from Leech Seed!" Brock guessed. Just then, both Dawn and Ash noticed Hikaru's eyes! "Hey, look at that! What's with Hikaru's eyes?" Dawn asked.

"That happened when we were in the route to Oreburgh City! Twice, that is!" Ash gasped. "I don't know about the eyes... But, one things for sure... Hikaru will have to think who he's going to send next." Brock explained, looking at Hikaru with a frown. Hikaru gulped as he took out another Pokéball! His eyes returned to normal as he threw the ball into the air!

"Come on out, Buizel! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. "Bui bui!" Buizel replied, ready for battle! Gardenia grew surprised with the choice! "Why Buizel!? Hikaru knows that a Water Type has a disadvantage over a Grass Type Pokémon!" Dawn gasped. "Maybe it's because of Buizel having Ice Beam?" Ash guessed.

"Ice Type attacks do work well on a Grass Type on Turtwig, but Hikaru will have to watch Turtwig's speed!" Brock explained. "Alright then! Let's keep going! Turtwig! Use Bite!" Gardenia called. Turtwig charged at Buizel with Tackle! "Buizel! Intercept with Swift!" Hikaru called. Buizel jumped in the air and unleashed the Swift Attack! "Dodge it!" Gardenia called. Just as Turtwig dodged, the Swift followed, exploding on Turtwig!

"What!?" Gardenia gasped. "How did that happen!?" Ash exclaimed. "Swift is the Attack that has a high accuracy, making it hard for Turtwig to dodge!" Brock explained. "Urgh! If that's the case, Turtwig! Use Leech Seed!" Gardenia called. "Counter with Ice Beam, Buizel!" Hikaru called. Buizel nodded and spun on his back while using Ice Beam! It froze Leech Seed, destroying it!

Ice froze all over the battlefield, even the grassy floor became an ice floor! "Oh no! All the trees! It all became an ice wasteland!" Gardenia shrieked. "That should be the least of your worries! Buizel! Use Water Gun!" Hikaru called. "Dodge it, Turtwig!" Gardenia shouted. Turtwig attempted to dodge Water Gun, but slipped on the ice! Water Gun made a direct hit on Turtwig!

"Oh no!" Gardenia gasped. "Wow, cool! Hikaru turned the battlefield into an ice battlefield! Although, it is cold." Dawn replied, shivering from the cold ice. "Keep it up, Hikaru! Buizel!" Ash called. "Here goes! Buizel! Multiple Aqua Jets, let's go!" Hikaru called. Buizel shot up and bashed into Turtwig multiple times with Aqua Jet!

Turtwig began to pant with exhaustion! "This is bad! Turtwig! Use Leech Seed!" Gardenia called. The seed wrapped around Buizel, zapping his energy away from him as well! "No!" Hikaru called. "Now Buizel's powers is getting drained!" Dawn gasped. "Alright! Turtwig! Use Leaf Storm!" Gardenia called. "Wiiiiigggg!" Turtwig yelled. She blasted Buizel to the frozen tree, causing it to break! Buizel landed on the ground!

"B-Bui..." Buizel grunted as he struggled to get up from the direct blow! "Buizel! Are you alright!?" Hikaru called. His eyes turned again! "Bui..." Buizel replied weakly, showing a thumbs up. "No way! No one was able to survive Turtwig's double combo attacks when their power was being drained by Leech Seed! Not even Hinata was able to win because of the Leech Seed!" Gardenia explained.

She narrowed her eyes on the Buizel. Buizel got up, ready for more! "Okay then, Buizel! Let's use Ice Beam!" Hikaru called. "Use Leaf Storm, again, Turtwig!" Gardenia called. Ice and leaves collided with each other, but Ice Beam overpowered Leaf Storm, freezing Turtwig! "Turtwig! No!" Gardenia gasped. "Finish it with Aqua Jet, Buizel!" Hikaru called.

Buizel rose into the air with Aqua Jet and smashed the ice, inflicting Turtwig some serious damage! The female Grass Type slides near where Gardenia is, and faints! "Turtwig is unable to battle! Buizel is the winner of this round!" Yōko declared. "Nuz!" Nuzleaf agreed. Buizel gave a cheer for himself, before grunting from the shock he got from Leech Seed! "Thanks, Buizel! Now, take a nice rest." Hikaru called.

**Gardenia: 1 Pokémon**

Just as he was about to return Buizel, Buizel let out a loud 'Bui!'. Hikaru looked to see that Buizel shook his head. "You don't want to rest? But Buizel!..." Hikaru called. Buizel only gave him a smile as he turned back to face Gardenia's last Pokémon! "Buizel..." Hikaru sighed, then smiled. If this is what Buizel wanted, then Hikaru knew he had to grant Buizel's wish!

"Amazing! I had never had such a fun battle in a long time!" Gardenia admitted, with a sly smile. She then took out her next Pokéball! "But, this battle is far from over!" Gardenia exclaimed, smiling. "I can see that." Hikaru muttered. "Come on out, Roserade!" Gardenia called. The Bouquet Pokémon appeared, glaring at Hikaru and Buizel! "So Gardenia's final Pokémon is Roserade!" Ash exclaimed.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Dawn exclaimed. "This may be Hikaru's toughest challenge against Gardenia, that is." Brock guessed. "Ready when you are, Hika-chan!" Gardenia teased. "Argh... Hika-chan... Buizel! Use Water Gun!" Hikaru called. Buizel shot Water Gun towards Roserade! "Roserade! Use Magical Leaf!" Gardenia called.

Glowing leaves shot past Water agin and struck Buizel! Buizel was knocked to the ground and panted. "Buizel! Can you still fight?" Hikaru called, now feeling very concerned for Buizel. Buizel weakly nodded, to which Gardenia smirked. "Not for long! Roserade! Grass Knot!" Gardenia called. Suddenly, strong pieces of grass binded Buizel's arms and legs, tying him to the ground!

"Did she just say Grass Knot!?" Hikaru gasped. "Whoa! What's that move!?" Ash asked, surprised. "Grass Knot is a move that can trip or bind an opponent on the ground. But, the more big or heavier the Pokémon is, it makes more damage!" Brock explained. "Poor Buizel!" Dawn exclaimed.

"This is it, Hika-chan! Roserade! Use Magical Leaf again!" Gardenia called. Roserade spun, while sending glowing leaves towards Buizel again! Buizel yelled in pain before falling on the ground! "Buizel, no!" Hikaru gasped. Buizel groaned as he struggled to get up! He then blacked out and fainted! "Ah!" Hikaru gasped. "Buizel is unable to battle! The winner is Roserade!" Yōko declared. "Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf replied.

**Hikaru: 2 Pokémon**

Hikaru ran over to check on Buizel! "Buizel, are you okay?" Hikaru asked, holding the Sea Weasel Pokémon close to him! Buizel weakly opened his eyes and weakly smiled. "Bui... Bui..." Buizel said sadly. Hikaru sighed with relief and smiled. "Thanks for the great work, Buizel. Now, get some nice rest." Hikaru replied. Buizel shook his head again! "Why? Do you want to see the end of the battle?" Hikaru asked.

Buizel nodded, to which Hikaru understood. He placed Buizel besides him, for him to rest and watch the rest of the battle! "So, Hikaru? What'll be your next choice?" Gardenia asked. "You should know already. Monferno! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The Playful Pokémon appeared, ready to battle!

"Cool! With Monferno, Hikaru could easily have the win!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with a smile. "We'll just have to see how the battle goes." Brock replied. "Alright, Monferno! Use Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. Monferno ran for Roserade with the Fighting Type move! "Grass Knot, Roserade!" Gardenia called. Grass appeared for Monferno to trip on, but Monferno seen it and jumped right over it!

"He saw that coming!?" Gardenia gasped. "Do it, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno punched Roserade directly on her face! Roserade skidded on the ground, grunting! Suddenly, Monferno first smiled, then screeched in pain! He kneeled down, startling Hikaru! "Monferno! What's wrong!?" Hikaru gasped. "It's Roserade's ability, Poison Point! There's a chance that when a physical move strikes, the ability poisons the opponent!" Gardenia explained.

"So, Monferno's poisoned now!? Oh no!" Dawn gasped. "C'mon, Monferno! You can do it!" Ash called. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu called. "They're right, Monferno! We can still win this! Use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. "Roserade! Dodge, then use Magical Leaf!" Gardenia called.

Roserade easily dodged Flame Wheel and struck Monferno with Magical Leaf! Monferno as rolling on the ground, groaning in pain! "Oh no!" Hikaru gasped. "Now, Roserade! Use Weather Ball!" Gardenia called. "Weather Ball!?" Hikaru gasped. Roserade jumped to the sky, where the sun was! A huge fireball appeared above Roserade as she threw it to Monferno!

Monferno was burned by the special move! "No way!" Hikaru grunted. "Whoa! What power!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu gasped. "Monferno! Swing on the trees to distract Roserade!" Hikaru called. With the remaining energy left, Monferno swung on the vines of the trees, making it hard for Roserade to aim her move at Monferno! "Running is a cowardly move, Hika-chan! Use Grass Knot!" Gardenia called.

Roserade shot a vine, which grabbed Monferno's tail! The Playful Pokémon grew startled as he was pulled to the ground! "No!" Hikaru called. "Bui bui!" Buizel gasped. "Now! Use Flash!" Gardenia called. Roaserade glowed, blinding Monferno by the light! "Monferno! Quick! Use Fury Swipes!" Hikaru called.

Monferno blindly attacked with Fury Swipes, with Roserade having no problem dodging it! "No good! Flash decreased Monferno's accuracy to Attack!" Hikaru growled. "Bui..." Buizel replied sadly. "Now, Roserade! Magical Leaf!" Gardenia called. Leaves struck into Monferno again as he was sent slammed on the ground! "Monferno, stay strong!" Hikaru called. "Monferno!" Dawn called.

_"This is bad. If I don't plan something, Monferno will lose the battle for sure! But, what could I do!?"_ Hikaru thought, sweating. Then, Hikaru had an idea! "Monferno! Spin on your back while using Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Monferno nodded and blindly spun on his back! Fire spreaded all over, surprising Roserade! "Dodge it, Roserade!" Gardenia called.

Roserade tried to dodge, but was burned severely by the incoming Fire Spin Attack! "Bullseye!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Bui!" Buizel exclaimed. "Cool! Now Roserade is burnt and trapped!" Ash exclaimed. "An excellent battle strategy!" Brock complimented. "We won't lose just because of your new idea! Roserade! Use Weather Ball!" Gardenia called. Roserade created another fireball and shot it at Monferno!

"Send it right back with Mach Punch! Then, use Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Monferno gained his sight back and punched the fireball, back at the Bouquet Pokémon! Roserade screamed in pain as she was blasted to the ground! "Oh no! Roserade!" Gardenia gasped. Monferno gave Roserade no time to recover as he blasted Roserade with Fire Spin!

"Roserade!" Gardenia gasped again. Roserade fainted! "Roserade is unable to battle! The winner is Monferno! Which means the winner of this Gym battle is Hikaru, from Twinleaf Town!" Yōko declared. "Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf replied. "We did it... We did it, Monferno!" Hikaru called. "Ferno..." Monferno panted as he ran to hug Hikaru! Buizel joined in the hug as well!

**Hikaru: Winner!**

"Wow! Hikaru did it! He actually defeated Gardenia!" Ash exclaimed. "Yes!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu replied. Gardenia returned Roserade with a sigh. "Hika-chan really is amazing, isn't he?" Gardenia giggled.

Later, it was afternoon as Gardenia began to award Hikaru his second badge! "I was really surprised that I lost! But, a deal's a deal. You've earned the Forest Badge, Hikaru!" Gardenia admitted. She awarded Hikaru the new shiny, badge! It was green, with three objects that looked like a group of forest! "Thank you, Gardenia." Hikaru thanked. He then turned to his Pokémon!

"We did it, guys! Our second badge!" Hikaru exclaimed. Leafeon, Buizel, and Monferno, now all recovered from the battle cheered along! "This is it! It's our Forest Badge!" Hikaru exclaimed, holding the badge up high. "Leafe!" "Bui bui!" "Monferno!" Hikaru's three Pokémon cheered. They all laughed as Hikaru placed his second badge inside his Badge Case! He placed it besides the Coal Badge, and smiled.

The was only six more before he could enter the Sinnoh League! "You really did it, Hikaru!" Dawn exclaimed. "I sure did, thanks to my Pokémon here." Hikaru grinned, smiling at his three cheerful Pokémon! "Well then! Ash! I believe you and I have a battle to have!" Gardenia reminded. "Yep! And this time, I gonna win and get myself the Forest Badge!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

And so, with a strong bond and hope in the battle, Hikaru managed to earn his second Sinnoh Badge with his Pokémon, making a battle that surpassed his Mom and Gardenia's battle! Now, it's Ash's turn to battle for his Forest Badge! Will he win, or end up suffering in another defeat, just like the battle in Eterna Forest? Stay tuned for some more!

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun, Ice Beam) **


	74. Ash VS Gardenia! Grass To Battle!

**Chapter 74: Ash VS Gardenia! Grass To Battle!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group have made it to the Eterna Gym, with Hikaru taking the Gym challenge first! Gardenia first battled with Cherubi, while Hikaru used Leafeon. Leafeon made the victory, with no problem. But, when Gardenia sent out Turtwig, the Leech Seed Attack from Gardenia's Turtwig led to a little problem.

Not wanting for Leafeon to suffer anymore, Hikaru called her back and sent out Buizel, who was also baited on Leech Seed! Fortunately, thanks to the Ice combo, it managed to turn the battlefield into an ice field! That gave Buizel the advantage as it took a lot of damage while defeating Turtwig! Roserade was the last opponent for Hikaru. In the fight, Roserade has easily made the work with Buizel.

Hikaru sent out his partner, Monferno, to end this Gym battle! Monferno had some troubles, no thanks to the poison from Poison Point and from Roserade's Grass Knot, but it managed to win, earning Hikaru the Forest Badge! Now, it's Ash's turn to face Gardenia to see if he could earn the Forest Badge like Hikaru, or suffer in defeat like in Eterna Forest.

"The Eterna Gym battle between Ash, the challenger, and Gardenia, the Gym Leader will now begin! Three Pokémon will be used, and the challenge's over when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle! Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to make substiutions!" Yōko announced. Ash turned to the sidelines where Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock was!

"Hang back, Pikachu! You understand of what's going on, right?" Ash called to Pikachu. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, calling back to Ash. "Of course. An Electric Type would be in a big disadvantage against a Grass Type!" Brock chuckled. "I'm sure Ash knows what he's doing." Hikaru replied. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. "Alright! Let the battle begin!" Yōko declared.

**Gardenia: Cherubi + 2 Pokémon VS Ash: Turtwig + 2 Pokémon**

"Okay, Cherubi! Let's go!" Gardenia called. The Cherry Pokémon appeared in the new fresh grass battlefield once more! "Cher!" Cherubi exclaimed. "Alright! Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called. Turtwig appeared out of the Pokéball, ready to battle! "Wig!" Turtwig replied. "That looks like a good matchup to me!" Dawn stated. "I don't know about that. It's not the same as the last time they battled, Dawn." Hikaru replied.

"Mon..." Monferno replied, looking at the battle. "Well, it is a battle between two Grass Types!" Brock replied. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Okay, Ash! You got the honor!" Gardenia called. "Then, here we go!" Ash called. "Turt!" Turtwig replied, ready to strike! "Okay! Turtwig, use Tackle!" Ash called.

Turtwig charged towards Cherubi! "Dodge it!" Gardenia called. Cherubi dodged the Tackle Attack, which Turtwig quickly stopped! "Use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. Turtwig quickly turned and shot the Grass Type Attack towards Cherubi! However, Cherubi dodged the move easily as well! Both Ash and Turtwig grew startled with this! "That Cherubi sure is fast!" Ash grunted.

"Look what happens in the sun! The brighter the sun, the faster the Cherubi gets!" Gardenia explained. "Is that true?" Dawn asked, surprised. "It a special ability Cherubi can use, called Chlorophyll!" Brock explained. "Oh yeah... Chlorophyll is an ability that can make the user go faster when the sun is bright!" Hikaru replied, remembering.

"Now for the perfect move on a sunny day... Solarbeam!" Gardenia called. Cherubi unleashed the powerful Grass Type Attack towards Turtwig! "Dodge!" Ash called. Just in time, Turtwig dodged Solarbeam and leapt into the air! Cherubi got ready for the next move as it watched Turtwig in the air! Ash gave a thought and smiled. _"Solarbeam takes time to charge up, so they can't fire it again right away!"_ Ash thought.

"Now! Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted. Turtwig launched Razor Leaf towards Cherubi again! Gardenia only gave a smirk! "Solarbeam!" Gardenia called. Cherubi immediately blasted Razor Leaf, and blasted the move on Turtwig! Ash gasped with this impact! Turtwig landed on the ground hard, groaning! "Turtwig!" Ash gasped.

"Oh no!" Hikaru gasped. "Keep it up with Magical Leaf!" Gardenia called. Cherubi then made her move, sending glowing leaves at the poor Grass Type! Ash grunted and quickly took out Turtwig's Pokéball! "Turtwig, return!" Ash called. Just in time, Turtwig was safely returned back to his Pokéball! "Ash! You've made a wise choice! In the past, you probably won the battle until your Pokémon got head collapsed by a heap! My, have you grown!" Gardenia smirked.

Ash gritted his teeth, stressed out! Dawn gave a relieved sigh. Hikaru wiped his sweat away with a relieved sigh as well. "That was a close one!" Dawn sighed. "You can say that again." Hikaru replied, looking at Ash. "If you take that kind of a speed and power, then, add in the bright sun... You've got the formula for one tough opponent!" Brock explained. "Then, this is going to be tough for Ash..." Hikaru grunted.

"Ferno.." Monferno agreed. Ash took out another Pokéball and threw it for battle! "Staravia! I choose you!" Ash called. "Staravia!" The Flying Type chirped, ready to fight! "Just because you choose a Pokémon with a good matchup, doesn't mean you're gonna win!" Gardenia giggled. "Alright, Cherubi! Solarbeam!" Gardenia called.

Cherubi unleashed another Solarbeam Attack! "Dodge it! Then, use Wing Attack!" Ash called. Staravia dodged Solarbeam and dove in to strike Cherubi! Gardenia, however was prepared for that! "Dodge it!" Gardenia called. Cherubi swiftly dodged the Attack! Ash grew tensed as he gritted his teeth! "Now! Solarbeam! Once more!" Gardenia called. Cherubi began to charge up Solarbeam again, but it stopped!

Both Gardenia and Staravia grew startled! Then, Gardenia noticed the covered sun by the clouds! "Oh no! The sun!" Gardenia gasped. "Alright! With the sun covered, it'll take longer for the Solarbeam to be launched!" Hikaru smirked. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed with a smirk. "Of course! No sun means it'll take Cherubi longer to charge!" Brock exclaimed.

Gardenia regained her smile and sighed. "You can't trust the weather, right? Cherubi, switch to Magical Leaf!" Gardenia called. Cherubi launched the glowing leaves, which were headed for Staravia! "No time to dodge! Staravia, up!" Ash called. Staravia noticed the Magical Leaf and flew up high! It flew all the way into the sky! Thanks to the range, the Magical Leaf vanished!

Gardenia tensed, knowing that it missed! Cherubi grew surprised with her Magical Leaf missing again! "Yeah! Staravia's completely out of range!" Brock exclaimed. "Hurry and Attack, Ash!" Dawn called. Hikaru remained silent, looking at the tiny speck of Staravia, who was very high in the sky! "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called.

"Staravia! Come down nice and slow!" Ash called. That confused both Gardenia and Cherubi as Staravia began to fly down slowly! Even Brock and Dawn were confused! "So, why doesn't Ash Attack?" Dawn asked. Hikaru looked up at the sky, seeing the sun coming out from the clouds! He gave a smirk. "Here it comes, guys! It's Ash's sky combo!" Hikaru called.

Dawn turned, confused. "Sky combo?" Dawn repeated. Ash saw his chance by looking at the sky! "Alright! Staravia, use Wing Attack!" Ash called. Staravia then quickly dove down to Attack Cherubi! "Cherubi! Dodge it and go for the counter!" Gardenia called. "Cherry Cherry!" Cherubi agreed. But then, as Staravia began to dive down, the sunlight blinded Cherubi from seeing! She couldn't dodge! "Way to go! Keep going!" Ash called.

Gardenia grew startled as Staravia smashed into Cherubi, sending her flying in the air! "Now! Right into Quick Attack!" Ash called. Staravia bashed into Cherubi with the Quick Attack! Cherubi squealed in pain! Ash then pumped his fist towards the target, preparing for the finishing move! "And finish with Aerial Ace!" Ash called.

Staravia made the finish move, smashing Cherubi to the ground! "Wow! What a hit!" Dawn exclaimed. "That should finish her off!" Hikaru smirked. And he was right, Cherubi groaned as she skidded on the ground! "Cherubi!" Gardenia gasped. Cherubi only responded with a groan as swirls appeared in her eyes! "Cherubi is unable to battle! Staravia wins!" Yōko declared. "Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf imitated.

**Gardenia: 2 Pokémon**

"Good going, Staravia!" Ash called. "Staravia!" Staravia chirped with thanks. Gardenia returned Cherubi to her Pokéball! "Thanks, Cherubi. Take a long rest!" Gardenia praised. She then turned to face Ash! "Well, Ash! You did it! Nice turnaround with the sun, too!" Gardenia complimented. Ash only gave a sly smirk.

"It's just as what you said! Can't trust the weather! I learned that from you!" Ash chuckled. "Oh! You heard me say that from there, Huh? Good ear!" Gardenia giggled. She then took out another Pokéball and threw it! "Turtwig! You're next!" Gardenia called. Turtwig appeared out of the Pokéball, ready for battle! Turtwig gave Staravia the memory of the time she lost against it!

"No surprise to me!" Dawn stated. "Yeah..." Brock agreed, also remembering of what happened in the last battle. Staravia gritted her teeth with frustration! Ash seemed to understand her stress! "That's right! You didn't like it when you lost, did you?" Ash asked. He recalled of the time Gardenia's Turtwig managed to dodge all of Staravia's attacks, and then recalled Staravia finished off by Leaf Storm!

"Well, not this time! Staravia! Use Wing Attack!" Ash called. Staravia charged and down to strike Turtwig! "Turtwig, dodge it!" Gardenia called. Right when Staravia attacked, Turtwig dodged it at the last moment! Ash wasn't going to give up that easily, though. "Now! Keep using Wing Attack!" Ash called. "And dodge every one!" Gardenia warned.

Like the battle in the Eterna Forest, Turtwig dodged all of Staravia's Wing Attack! "Oh no! Turtwig is going too fast!" Brock gasped. "Ash! Come on! Change it up!" Dawn called. "Hmm..." Hikaru thought, not saying something. "Just keep using Wing Attack!" Ash called. As Staravia attacked, Turtwig kept dodging them! Gardenia grew very suspicious with this process.

"This is starting to get very old..." Gardenia replied, narrowing her eyes. As Turtwig kept dodging the Wing Attack, Gardenia finally noticed of what Ash's plan was! "Ah! Turtwig! Look out! It's a trap!" Gardenia called. But, it was too late! Turtwig got caught by the narrow branch! "Turtwig!" Gardenia gasped. It was just like with Cherubi when it battled Hikaru! "Nice one! It's just like when I battled her against her Cherubi!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"That's what that was for, then!" Dawn replied, understanding. "Turtwig's good as stuck now!" Brock chuckled. Ash then saw his chance! "Now! Aerial Ace!" Ash called. Staravia charged up Aerial Ace and smashed into Turtwig, sending her to the ground, tumbling! Turtwig yelled in pain as she slowly got back up! "Right on the tip!" Brock replied, smiling.

"And super powerful, too!" Dawn agreed. "One more powerful Attack like that could finish Turtwig, giving Ash the upper hand!" Hikaru replied. "Monferno!" Monferno agreed with a screech! "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Ash smirked and made another order! "Let's wrap this up! Staravia, Wing Attack!" Ash called.

Staravia charged up her Attack and charged at Gardenia's Turtwig! Gardenia, however smirked with this! "Turtwig! Leech Seed, quick!" Gardenia called. Turtwig recovered and shot the seed towards the startled Staravia! Staravia chirped in pain as her energy was being drained away! Everyone, including Ash gasped with this surprise attack! "Staravia, no!" Ash called.

"Use Tackle, now!" Gardenia called. Turtwig rapidly bashed Staravia into a tree, knocking her out! Staravia fainted with a low chirp! "Staravia is unable to battle! Turtwig is the winner!" Yōko declared. "Nuz!" Nuzleaf agreed.

**Ash: 2 Pokémon**

"Awesome, Turtwig! Great!" Gardenia called. "Turt!" Turtwig thanked with a smile. Dawn sighed with this. "And things were going pretty well." Dawn sighed. "Well, unexpected things can happen to those who battle. Ash will have to expect the unexpected that Gardenia might do." Hikaru replied. "Monferno." Monferno agreed with a screech. "I guess that's why Gardenia's the Leader of this Gym. But, I'm pretty sure that Ash's attacks has taken their toll." Brock assured.

Ash returned Staravia to her Pokéball and thanked her. "You were great! And don't worry! We're gonna win this one!" Ash promised as he put the ball away. He looked at Turtwig and Gardenia for a moment, then. He then took out Turtwig's Pokéball! "Alright! Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called.

The Tiny Leaf Pokémon appeared back out to battle again! Everyone in the sidelines got ready for the next battle. It was Turtwig versus Turwig! Gardenia gave a smirk. "There is no doubt that I've been waiting for this matchup! Alright, Ash! Ready when you are!" Gardenia called. "I'm ready all right to win this!" Ash said with pride and determination. He then gave an order!

"Turtwig! Tackle, let's go!" Ash called. Turtwig charged to bash into the female Turtwig! "Dodge, then use Leaf Storm!" Gardenia called. Gardenia's Turtwig dodged and then unleashed the powerful Grass Type attack! Turtwig saw it coming as he ran up to the tree and leapt out of the way to dodge the special Attack! Gardenia grew startled and annoyed at the same time!

Ash's Turtwig then rapidly ran around Gardenia's Turtwig to distract it! "Ash's Turtwig is awfully fast as well!" Dawn commented. "That's for sure." Hikaru agreed, smirking at the fast Turtwig. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed along. "Turtwig really wants to win!" Brock chuckled.

"Ash, you don't win battles by running around in circles, you know!" Gardenia advised. Ash grunted and made another Attack order! "Turtwig! Bite, let's go!" Ash called. Ash"s Turtwig stopped running and charged to bite on Gardenia's Turtwig's tail! "Do it!" Ash called. Gardenia smirked. "Leech Seed, now!" Gardenia called. That broke Ash,s grin off of his face!

Gardenia's Turtwig launched another seed, attaching it on Ash's Turtwig! Turtwig grew startled and yelled in pain as the Leech Seed began to drain his strength away again! "Turtwig!" Ash gasped. At the sidelines, everyone gasped along! "This is the same thing like in Eterna Forest!" Hikaru replied, sweating by the memory of the time Ash had lost to Gardenia by losing against her fast Turtwig!

In the reality, Ash's Turtwig grunted in pain as more of his health began to drain away! Gardenia smirked with with a sly smile! "Wow! You're really hanging in there, aren't you, Turtwig? But, I wonder how long you can last!" Gardenia taunted. Ash gritted his teeth and made the order! "Gotta do something or we'll lose! Turtwig, Synthesis, go!" Ash called. Turtwig began to glow slowly, gaining energy from the sun!

"Like, that's gonna work! Turtwig, use Leaf Storm, let's go!" Gardenia called. The female Turtwig launched the powerful Grass Type attack to ballast Turtwig away! "Quick! Jump and dodge it!" Ash called. Turtwig jumped up high and began to restore energy from the sun! All of Turtwig's wounds have disappeared! "Great! Turtwig is all healed up!" Ash exclaimed. "No!" Gardenia grunted.

"Great! Now, use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. Turtwig used Razor Leaf, sending Gardenia's Turwig blasting to the ground! As Ash's Turtwig landed, Gardenia's Turtwig quickly recovered for another Attack! "Turtwig! Use Tackle, let's go!" Ash called. "Turtwig! You use Tackle as well!" Gardenia called. The two Turtwigs charged for each other, glaring as they charged!

A loud explosion made as both were sent skidding back, wounded with scratches on them! Both began to pant by a lot of damage they had taken! "Turt... Wig..." Ash's Turtwig grunted. "Turt... Wig..." Gardenia's Turtwig panted. Suddenly, Ash's Turtwig let out a grunt of pain! Everyone except Gardenia and Yōko gasped to see Turtwig's pain! Just then, Gardenia's Turtwig fainted! The Eterna Gym Leader gasped!

**Gardenia: 1 Pokémon**

"Turtwig, no!" Gardenia gasped. "The Gym Leader's Turtwig is unable to battle! So the challenger's Turtwig wins!" Yōko declared. "Turtwig! You were great!" Ash called. "Wig!" Ash grunted. Gardenia returned her exhausted Turteig back to her Pokéball and smiled. "Ash, I'm impressed with the bond between you and your Pokémon! But, don't forget, you still have some work to do if you want to win yourself that badge!" Gardenia reminded.

"I know! And I can't think of myself anything of what to do!" Ash grinned. At the sidelines, everyone sighed in relief. "Well, looks like Ash's Turtwig made a great work out of Gardenia's Turtwig." Hikaru smirked. "Well, I'm glad that Ash and Turtwig managed to turn that around!" Dawn sighed. "Pika." "Ferno!" Both Pikachu and Monferno agreed.

"Yeah. But that Leech Seed is still in play. If this drags on, it could be a real problem." Brock explained. As he was finished, Turtwig winced in pain again from the Leech Seed draining! Gardenia took out her final Pokéball and threw it in the air! "Roserade! Come on out!" Gardenia called. The Bouquet Pokémon appeared in style! "So, Roserade is showing up in late innings, huh?" Brock replied.

"Well, she is Gardenia's strongest Pokémon in this Gym battle..." Hikaru stated. "Yeah! But, Roserade's great!" Dawn complimented. As for Ash, he wanted the battle to be ended quick! "Let's get this over with quick! Tackle, Turtwig!" Ah called. Turtwig weakly began to charge for Roserade! Gardenia grinned and silently made the move!

"Grass Knot!" Gardenia called. Roserade's eyes glowed green as she made a knot by grass! Turtwig didn't see where he was going and tripped by the Grass Knot Attack! He yelped as he thudded on the ground! Ash gasped with this. The others in the sidelines gasped along as well! "That Grass Knot is clever, using it to trick the Pokémon that nothing's happening!" Hikaru grunted.

"Weather Ball, go!" Gardenia called. As Roserade leapt up, she created a big fireball, from the sun's energy and launched it towards Turtwig! It exploded on Turtwig, causing him to scream out loud! Dawn, Pikachu, Monferno, Ash, and Hikaru gasped with this! "Turtwig!" Ash gasped. Turtwig fainted from the powerful burn!

**Ash: 1 Pokémon**

"Turtwig's unable to battle! Roserade is the winner!" Yōko declared. "Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf imitated. Dawn sweated by this Attack. "So... Weather Ball is really a Fire Type attack!?" Dawn gasped. "No. Weather Ball is an Attack that changes with the weather! And now, with the bright sun, it's a Fire Type move!" Brock explained. "I should've known so." Hikaru replied, glaring at the bright sun.

"No doubt it was big damage. Look what it did, to poor Turtwig!" Brock replied, gesturing to the fainted Turtwig! Ash returned Turtwig as Gardenia gave a small smile! "So now, we come to the final battle!" Gardenia giggled. Ash took out Aipom's Pokéball and threw it! "Aipom! I choose you!" Ash called.

As Aipom appeared from her Pokéball, she made a dance and a bow, looking like she was in a Pokémon Contest, startling both Ash and Roserade! "Wow! Well, aren't you a little live wire!" Gardenia giggled. Dawn and Hikaru sweat dropped in the sidelines. "I wonder if Aipom realizes that this isn't a Contest battle going on!" Dawn sighed. "Well, Aipom does have a love on Contests after all, so it's natural." Hikaru nervously laughed.

"Aipom! Double Team, let's go!" Ash called. Aipom made clones of herself and charged at the Bouquet Pokémon! "Roserade! Grass Knot!" Gardenia called. Roserade made multiples of grass knots to trip all the clones! All the clones took the hit, and all vanished! However, the real Aipom noticed and jumped over the Grass Knot, surprising both Roserade and Gardenia!

"Now! Focus Punch!" Ash called. Aipom slammed the Fighting Type move towards Roserade! She was sent skidding to the ground on her feet! "Hey, not bad! Roserade! Magical Leaf!" Gardenia called. "Use the trees to dodge!" Ash called. Aipom dodged the glowing leaves by swinging on the thick tree branch!

Aipom swung excitedly as she jumped and leaped over from tree branch to tree branch! "Man! Aipom sure can move!" Dawn exclaimed. "Well, it's gonna take more than skills to defeat Roserade." Hikaru assured. Gardenia proved Hikaru's theory right as she ordered Roserade to catch Aipom! Roserade sent her vines to grab Aipom's left leg! It dragged her down on the ground!

Aipom squealed in surprise and groaned in pain! Gardenia saw her chance of the counterattack! "Now, use Flash!" Gardenia called. Roserade glowed with light, blinding Aipom! Everyone in the sidelines gasped. "This is just like when Monferno battled Roserade!" Hikaru gasped. "Uh oh." Brock replied.

Uh oh was right for Brock when Aipom wildly ran around! "Aipom! Use Focus Punch!" Ash called. Aipom charged blindly while attacking around with Focus Punch! Roserade was out of the range! "Oh no! Aipom can't see Roserade!" Ash gasped. "Magical Leaf!" Gardenia shouted. Roserade spun while unleashing Magical Leaf, which blasted Aipom to the ground!

Aipom recovered and began to use Fury Swipes around blindly! "Calm down, Aipom!" Ash called. Aipom perked her ears to hear Ash! "If you can't use your eyes, then use your ears! Just chill out and listen!" Ash called. Aipom then calmed down and listened for any movements. _"I hope that this works. Because if it doesn't... Both Ash and Aipom are toast!"_ Hikaru thought.

"I think this wraps it up! Roserade! Weather Ball!" Gardenia called. Roserade jumped up and threw another Weather Ball towards Aipom! As the Weather Ball got closer, Aipom used her ears to listen closely for the movement! It then perked her ears to hear the incoming Attack! That's when Ash made the order!

"Now! Use Focus Punch!" Ash called. Aipom then used her Fighting Type move to sent the fireball back at Roserade! The startled Grass Type was blasted, burned by the hot fireball! Gardenia grew very shocked about this! "No! Roserade!" Gardenia called. "Roserade's Weather Ball got knocked right back!" Dawn commented. "It's like a mirror, but by force!" Hikaru joked.

Monferno snickered with the joke, hiding his grin with his paws! "That was a great move!" Brock commented. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with a smile. "Now! Roserade! Use Magical Leaf!" Gardenia shouted. Roserade recovered from the backfired Weather Ball as she spun to Attack with the glowing leaves! "Quick! Swift!" Ash called. Aipom's vision was cleared as she unleashed the Swift Attack!

The two moves collided as Swift pushed it's way through and surrounded the Bouquet Pokémon! Roserade was completely bewildered with this kind of Attack! "What's Ash up to?" Gardenia wondered, also confused. "I'll show you! Focus Punch!" Ash called. Aipom then punched the incoming star headed her way and sent it to the surrounding Swift Attack!

Then, as the star interrupted the circle, all the Swift Attack began to hit Roserade! "Oh no! Roserade!" Gardenia gasped. "I've never seen anyone use that kind of Attack before!" Dawn admitted. "Well, this might be useful for the Contest..." Hikaru whispered. "Let's go!" Ash called. Aipom charged at the weakened Roserade as she slammed the Focus Punch on her face!

Roserade smashed into the tree, then to a wall! Roserade fainted! "Roserade, no!" Gardenia gasped. "Roserade is unable to battle! Aipom wins! Victory, goes to Ash!" Yōko declared. "Wow! We did it! Aipom!" Ash called. He ran over and hugged the Normal Type with thanks! "You were great out there!" Ash complimented. "Aipom!" Aipom exclaimed. "Now that was a great battle!" Dawn exclaimed.

**Ash: Winner!**

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Yeah! And he did it on a grass field, where Gardenia had the upper hand!" Hikaru replied.

Later, it was evening as Gardenia presented Ash his second badge! "Ash, the teamwork you had between you and your Pokémon is truly something to behold! So, here! It's the proof that you won at the Eterna Gym! It's the Forest Badge!" Gardenia replied, smiling. She then gave the badge to Ash! "Thanks a lot, Gardenia!" Ash thanke. He then turned to the team!

"Alright! We just won the Forest Badge!" Ash called. Staravia, Aipom, Pikachu, and Aipom cheered along for their big victory! Dawn, Hikaru, Monferno, and Brock smiled as they watched Ash present his new Forest Badge to the team!

And so, with a close battle, Ash had won his second badge, like with Hikaru! Now, the group will be off to Hearthome City for Hikaru and Dawn's third Pokémon Contest! Let's see how the group will get there in the next chapter! Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Swift, Water Gun)**


	75. A Newborn Happiny!

**Chapter 75: A Newborn Happiny!**

It was a fine day at the outside of Eterna City. Both Ash and Hikaru have won their second Sinnoh Badge from Gardenia. Now, the heroes were on their way to Hearthome City where Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest might be! But first, they had to rent some rental bikes in order to cross Cycling Road, which is open to only bikes. So, they rode on their bikes, crossing the Cycling Road!

"Now that you both got the second Sinnoh Badge under your belt, it's time for Dawn's Pokémon Contest, along with Hikaru!" Brock explained. "Well, I can't wait to win my second ribbon there." Hikaru stated. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched with agreement. "I can't wait for that either! Let's ride straight for the Hearthome Gym! Double time!" Ash exclaimed, already pumped up. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Where do you get all those energy from? And also, it's impossible to do so, Ash." Hikaru muttered. Ash looked at the Twinleaf boy curiously. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "Well, unfortunately, the Cycling Road ends in a town just before Hearthome City! So we can't bicycle all the way there." Brock explained.

"Well, you and Pikachu could try to cycle all the way to Hearthome City, but remember, all of these bikes are rental, unlike my poor bike!" Dawn giggled. Hikaru widened his eyes of this. "When did that happen?" Hikaru asked. "Uh... It was when I tried to save Team Rocket alone, until you came by." Dawn explained, sticking her tongue out, teasing. Ash also grew surprised with that as well.

"You kind of fried Dawn's bike, didn't you, buddy?" Ash asked. "Pika..." Pikachu admitted, sweat dropping from that memory. "Sorry about that." Ash apologized. "Pika Pika." Pikachu apologized along. "Hey! I also remembered that Team Rocket was after you the same time, so... I could let that one slide!" Dawn giggled. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

"Well, that's something you've never told me..." Hikaru sighed. "Ferno." Monferno agreed. Just then, the group noticed some storm clouds ahead in the sky! "It looks like it's gonna rain!" Ash guessed. "Pika." Pikachu agreed, while looking at the sky. Suddenly, the Egg from Brock's bike began to glow! "Whoa! It's starting to glow!" Brock gasped. "That means it's gonna hatch soon!" Ash exclaimed.

"Wait!? On our bikes!? What are we gonna do!?" Dawn gasped. "There should be a Pokémon Center nearby, so let's hurry!" Hikaru called. "Right!" The others agreed. So, the group started their way to the nearest Pokémon Center in order to see what Brock's Pokémon Egg might hatch into!

Later, the group gave their bikes back to the end of the road manager and headed quick for the Pokémon Center! As they made it there, the Pokémon Center looked old and abandoned. Inside, it was a huge mess! "Talk about a huge mess..." Hikaru replied sadly. "Hello there!" Ash called. "Nurse Joy!" Brock called. Dawn looked around. "Wow, like Hikaru said, it's a huge mess!" Dawn sighed.

"Yeah. I wonder what happened." Brock replied, wondering about the huge mess. Ash called out to the inside again! "Is there anyone that can help us?" Ash called again. "Pika!" Pikachu called. Just as he was finished, a Nurse Chansey came out to see the group! "Chansey?" Chansey asked, looking at the heroes.

"Excuse me! But we have a Pokémon Egg that's ready to hatch!" Ash explained. "So, is Nurse Joy around here?" Hikaru asked. "Monferno?" Monferno asked also. Chansey then gave a sigh and directed to the other doorway, where it led to the backyard of the Pokémon Center! The group walked to there and saw the lonely Nurse Joy standing near a tree!

Brock grew really excited as he ran to the lonely Nurse Joy! "Alrriiigghhht!" Brock exclaimed. He pushed the Egg to Ash and ran for Nurse Joy! "Nurse Joy! The name's Brock and I'm so happy to see you! But, of course, with your ravishing beauty, seeing you goes way beyond of being happy!" Brock grinned with a loving stance. He didn't notice Croagunk behind him, preparing a Poison Jab attack!

Nurse Joy only gave a sad sigh, to which both Brock and Croagunk noticed! "Nurse Joy?" Brock asked. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru ran over to see the two with Monferno and Pikachu! "My name's Ash Ketchum! And I'm from Pallet Town!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "I'm Hikaru Platinum from Twinleaf Town, Nurse Joy!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. "And I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" Dawn exclaimed. Nurse Joy only gave a sigh.

"The Pokémon Center is all my fault. The whole place is a disaster, and it's all my fault!" Nurse Joy sighed desperately. Everyone in the group grew confused. "You saw what a total mess it is. It's been that way ever since the Cycling Road has been built. I'm so embarrassed." Nurse Joy explained. Brock stood up and understood the situation.

"I get it! With the Cycling Road built, all those trainers keep passing you by!" Brock stated. This time, the three young trainers understood as well! "That's why it was all messy in there!" Ash replied. "Well, it seemed like it was abandoned by the looks of it..." Hikaru sighed. "But, when you put it that way, it isn't really your fault, isn't it?" Dawn asked.

Nurse Joy turned to the group with a disagreement. "Yes it is! The Center is my responsibility! I now just don't have the strength to deal with on how badly it is." Nurse Joy argued. She continued with a sad tremble. "Like a child's toy being left out... And just like the fallen brown leaves of autumn!" Nurse Joy sobbed. She turned away from the group with sadness again!

"My Pokémon Center has been abandoned by the rest of the world!" Nurse Joy sobbed harder. The scene around looked as if she was alone by a dead tree with a dreadful wind blowing by. "Nurse Joy?" Ash asked. Hikaru gave a sigh and a shook of his head. "Man... That's a huge bummer... Feeling abandoned..." Hikaru sighed, putting his left hand on his chest. "Mon..." Monferno agreed, imitating Hikaru.

Brock couldn't take anymore of the sight as he took the Pokémon Egg from Ash and showed it to the sad Pokémon Nurse. "Nurse Joy, we need you." Brock called. The weeping Nurse turned to see Brock holding his Egg! "Won't you please, take care of our Egg? A new life! A new Pokémon! Please, help us bring it to the world!" Brock explained. Nurse Joy shook her head.

"But, I'm just no good!" Nurse Joy retorted. "Don't say that. Won't you help us?" Brock asked. He held out the Egg for Nurse Joy to see. Nurse Joy took a moment to look at the Egg, and took a hold of it, which then... Suddenly, the Egg began to glow! "Oh my! This Egg is going to hatch any minute!" Nurse Joy gasped. The group, along with their Pokémon, except Croagunk gasped.

Everyone began to panic as they ran around and desperately looked around! Just as things couldn't be worse, rain began to pour down! Dawn gave an annoyed groan. "Oh, great! Perfect timing!" Dawn snapped. "It just had to rain at a situation like this!?" Hikaru yelled. "Let's get inside!" Ash called.

With that, everyone headed back to the messy Pokémon Center!

Inside, Nurse Joy and Chansey prepared the Egg for it to begin to hatch! Already, the sobbed Nurse began to panic! "What if it doesn't hatch right!? We only get one chance at this! What am I going to do!?" Nurse Joy gasped. Chansey puffed angrily as she slapped Nurse Joy's back, getting her attention! "Nurse Joy, please, get a hold of yourself! That's what Chansey is trying to say!" Brock explained.

"(?) You can understand what a Pokémon is trying to say?" Hikaru asked, surprised. "Actually, he doesn't know, Hikaru." Ash laughed nervously, sweat dropping. "Of course... How dumb can I get?" Hikaru muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Monferno..." Monferno snickered. The words have gotten to Nurse Joy, though as she was back into focus!

"You're right! There is only one Nurse Joy in this Pokémon Center, and that's me!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, getting her focus and determination back. "Let's help her out! There must be something that we can do!" Dawn called. "Well, a Pokémon Egg needs some warm items, like... towels!" Hikaru exclaimed. "How do you know that?" Brock asked. "My Mom told me all the things needed to get a Pokémon Egg prepared." Hikaru chuckled, blushing lightly.

"Well, you're right! We'll need some clean towels, and some boiling water, too!" Brock explained. "Great! I'll handle the boiling water, Brock!" Ash volunteered. "While Dawn and I will get some clean towels!" Hikaru replied. "Right with you, Hikaru!" Dawn giggled. So, the two Twinlead Town trainers walked in the hallway to look for some cleaning towels, they checked every room to see if there were any!

Dawn opened one, where the supply closet were. "Huh? Doesn't look like there are any towels here!" Dawn stated. She closed back the door, as Hikaru looked at the other door! "Nothing here, either..." Hikaru whispered. "Ferno?" Monferno replied, curiously. Just then, something screamed and held onto Hikaru's arm! "Eeeek!" Dawn screamed.

"Gah! What is it?" Hikaru asked. "T-T-There's something over there!" Dawn stuttered. She pointed to where a shadow in a corner of the Center's wall was! Hikaru walked closer to see a small Pokémon whimpering from the two trainers! It had a small white bump on its forehead, and had a long blue tail, with the white lining on its stomach! "Oh. It's just a Dratini, Dawn." Hikaru chuckled.

"Dratini?" Dawn asked. Hikaru took out his Pokédex and scanned the Dragon Type Pokémon! _"Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. Dratini gave a scared whine as it slithered closer to Hikaru! "What's a Dratini doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Beats me. Was Nurse Joy healing it, until the Center was closed?" Hikaru guessed. Just as he finished, a cooing noise came. The two trainers looked down to see Dratini coiling its tail on Hikaru's left leg! It seemed to be whimpering and scared. "Drati..." Dratini cooed, gripping its coil tightly on Hikaru's leg. It looked up at Hikaru, hoping that he wouldn't abandon it.

"Aww... Dratini seems cold and scared! And it seems to like you, Hikaru!" Dawn giggled. "Very funny..." Hikaru muttered. He crouched down on Dratini's level, and smiled gently at it. "Hey there. I'm Hikaru! And this is Monferno!" Hikaru explaijed. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. Dratini looked at both Hikaru and Monferno before smiling.

Just as they were about to talk more, a yell disrupted them! "AH! It's hot!" Ash's voice yelled. Both trainers turned around to hear the voice! When they turned back, Dratini was gone. "Ugh... And just before things were going well..." Hikaru groaned. "Let's go. We've got some towels to find, right?" Dawn asked. Hikaru sighed and agreed. "You're right." Hikaru answered.

So, the two Twinleaf Town trainers continued their search for some clean towels for the new coming Pokémon!

Meanwhile, at the room where Brock and Nurse Joy were doing for the Egg to hatch successfully, Chansey checked the monitor to see if there were any problems with the Pokémon Egg or not. "How is it?" Brock asked. Nurse Joy checked the Egg's condition. "Heartbeat and pulse are all normal! How about you?" Nurse Joy asked. "Chansey Chans!" Chansey exclaimed.

Just then, Hikaru and Dawn came back inside! "Are these enough?" Dawn asked. "This is all we could find." Hikaru explained. He and Dawn were both holding some towels! "Great! That's plenty!" Brock answered. "Plenty of hot water, too!" Ash chuckled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. The two of them poured some hot water inside a big bowl!

Just then, the Egg began to glow! Everyone turned their attention to see it! They all stared, along with Pikachu and Monferno! The Egg glowed brighter and brighter, until a figure formed from the Egg! It had a pink small body, with a pigtail on her pink head! It slowly opened its eyes to see the new world! "Happiny! Hap, Hap, Happiny!" The Pokémon squealed.

Nurse Joy took the Happiny in her hand and smiled. "It's a beautiful Happiny! Congratulations!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Brock took the new Pokémon from the nurse gently. "Wow, Nurse Joy! Thanks so much!" Brock exclaimed. "It's so cute!" Dawn squealed with delight. "It sure is, alright." Hikaru replied, smirking. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed with a happy screech.

"Let's check it out!" Ash called. He took out his Pokédex and scanned Happiny! _"Happiny, the Playhouse Pokémon. It loves round white things. It carries a round stone in its pouch that looks like an Egg, __and gives it to people that it likes."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "So, that's how Pokémon come to this world! What a beautiful thing to see!" Dawn exclaimed, now understanding the way of a hatched Pokémon.

"Okay! It's time for your first bath!" Brock chuckled. He lifted the happy Happiny to the air and set her down on the hot water that Ash and Pikachu brought in! Happiny let out a happy cry as it settled in the warm water! "Wow, Brock! You're a hit!" Ash replied. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Happiny let out more happy cries to the new friends!

"That's right! I'm Brock! It's so nice to meet you!" Brock replied. He then gestured to the others! "This is Dawn! And this is Ash and Pikachu! And also, this is Hikaru and Monferno! They're all my friends!" Brock explained. "Happiny Happiny!" Happiny squealed. She giggled as Brock tickled her! "Oops! You're tickilish! Let's get you dry!" Brock chuckled.

He gently lifted Happiny off the small bowl and set her on the towels, drying her. "Because of you, Happiny hatched safely! Thank tou, Nurse Joy!" Brock thanked. Nurse Joy gave a blush and giggled. "Oh, come on! I should be the one thanking all of you!" Nurse Joy laughed. Chansey then patted her back to remind her of something! Nurse Joy then remembered.

"Huh? Oh, that's right! I've got to get Happiny's food ready!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Just as Nurse Joy prepared to make food with Chansey, Ash turned to see the door behind him! "Hm?" Ash asked. "What is it?" Hikaru asked. "Nothing... Must be my imagination." Ash answere, giving Hikaru an assuring smile.

Hikaru shrugged and turned back to Happiny! Later, the food was all done. And now, Brock was feeding Happiny her Pokémon food! "Mm!" Happiny mumbled. She seemed to enjoy the food! "Is it good? Nurse Joy and Chansey made it just for you!" Brock explained. Happiny nodded with a happy smile. But then, when she looked at her empty pouch, she began to cry!

Everyone grew bewildered with that. "Happiny, what's wrong?" Ash asked. "I think Happiny wants a stone!" Brock guessed. "Let's see..." Hikaru replied, checking in his Pokédex. In the picture, it showed Happiny with a white stone in her pouch! "You mean like that?" Dawn asked, pointing to the Pokédex screen.

"Happiny just loves to put round, white stones into their pockets! People say it's because they wanted to imitate Chansey!" Nurse Joy explained. "Well, that surely explains everything." Hikaru stated. Brock gave a smile to the Playhouse Pokémon! "I'll go get you a nice stone! Now, stay with Nurse Joy!" Brock called. He gave Happiny to Nurse Joy! Just as Brock was about to leave, Happiny began to cry again!

"Uh oh!" Brock gasped. "I think Happiny doesn't want you to leave!" Dawn giggled. "No prob! We'll go and find a stone for ya!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Come on Hikaru! Let's go!" Dawn called. "Coming... Huh?" Hikaru started, but stopped. Everyone then looked down to see a Dratini coiling himself around Hikaru's leg tightly! "Dra..." Dratini cooed.

"Oh wow! It's a Dratini!" Ash gasped. "Oh my! I almost forgot! This is the Dratini that had a Trainer before, until it was abandoned!" Nurse Joy explained. Dawn gasped with that. "Abandoned!?" Dawn repeated. "Who would do that?" Brock asked. "Tini..." Dratini's cooed again, looking up at Hikaru. Hikaru gave a sigh before petting the Dratini softly. "I see that Dratini seems to like you, Hikaru!" Nurse Joy giggled.

"Do you really, Dratini?" Hikaru asked, smoothing his head. Dratini nodded with a happy call. "I think I should stay here, too. Ash, Dawn, you two go on ahead." Hikaru replied. "Sure thing!" Ash agreed. With that, the two trainers left, with Brock caring for Happiny. Hikaru tickled Dratini's cheek, causing him to squeal lightly.

"Who would abandon a Pokémon like this...?" Hikaru whispered. Monferno screeched lowly in agreement.

Later, both Hikaru and Brock headed outside to check if Ash and Dawn arrived back yet. Surely, they did came back with a wheelbarrow! The wheelbarrow was full of small rocks! "We're back! You won't believe how many stones we came up with!" Dawn exclaimed. "That sure is a lot of stones." Hikaru chuckled nervously. Monferno smiled sheepishly as well.

Brock looked to see the stones, and picked some of them! As he picked one white stone, he smiled. "Great! This stone has a nice feel to it! Thanks, you guys!" Brock thanked, smirking.

Brock then began to carve the stone to a smooth stone! "You see, it can't be too big! And it can't be too heavy! It's gotta be smooth, like this is now! So that it would fit in Happiny comfortably!" Brock explained. "That sure is a lot to remember for just picking out a little rock!" Dawn stated. "Well, I guess they don't call you a breeder for nothing." Hikaru chuckled.

Whie Brock was working, Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru saw Dratini, Happiny, Monferno, and Pikachu playing with each other happily! "Looks like they're getting along great!" Dawn stated. "Yeah! Pikachu's the Pokémon that gets along with everybody!" Ash exclaimed. Finally, as Ash finisheds Brock was finished with the stone! "Perfecto! No doubt! This is it!" Brock replied.

He held the smooth, white stone to check it. Then, he called for the Playhouse Pokémon. The four Pokémon, with Happiny, came over to see Brock! "Custom fitted, it's for you!" Brock replied. Happiny grew happy with this! But, just as she was about to take the stone, a mechanical arm grabbed Happiny! Everyone gasped in shock!

And so, Brock's Pokémon Egg turned out to be a Happiny! A Dratini that was abandoned by a Trainer in the Center starts to grow attached to Hikaru! But, just as thing s we're going well, something snatched Happiny out of Brock's reach! Who is responsible for this!? Can the heroes rescue Happiny back? Stay tuned!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Hidden Power, Iron Tail)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Razor Leaf, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Swift, Water Gun)**

Pokémon Quiz:

**Who was the trainer that battled Ash and stole a gem in the Marine Cup Tournament?**


	76. A Stone For Happiny!

**Chapter 76: A Stone For Happiny!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group were traveling in the Cycling Road to head to the town next to Hearthome City! There, Dawn and Hikaru would have their third Pokémon Contest, for their second ribbon! But, as they were biking, Brock's Pokémon Egg from the Dress Up Contest began to glow! This proved that it was going to hatch soon!

So, the group headed to the nearest Pokémon Center, where it was all messy, and dark. The Nurse Joy who worked in this Center explained that every Trainer passed her Center since the Cycling Road has been built. But, when Brock explains about his Egg, Nurse Joy went back to work immediately!

Everyone got some supplies in order to help the Pokémon Egg hatch. While they were working, Hikaru met a lonely Dratini that was abandoned by its Trainer! With that, Hikaru began to bond with it, when the Egg glowed, revealing itself to be a Happiny! Happiny cried, because it wanted a stone. So, Ash and Dawn collected some stones for Happiny to use as her Egg.

But, when Brock was about to hand the smooth, white rock to Happiny, she was captured! Who did this, and what would the culprits want with Happiny?

Just as Happiny was about to get the stone from Brock, a mechanical arm grabbed her and sent her flying in the air! Happiny squealed in surprise! Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock all gasped with this. Brock was more surprised than the others. "No! Happiny!" Brock called.

The robot arm led to a familiar balloon, followed by a familiar trio! "Ah ha ha ha ha!" James laughed. Meowth took Happiny from the arm, causing Happiny to scream even louder! "Look what we got here!" Meowth cackled. Brock stood up and grew angered by this! "Don't you crooks ever learn to give up!?" Brock snapped angrily.

Nurse Joy and Chansey ran out to see what the commotion was all about! "Who are those crooks anyway?" Nurse Joy asked, bewildered.

"Listen, is that a pitiful head of the Pokémon Center's voice that I hear?"

"She whines to me loud and clear!"

"Floating on the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing total chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Bringing the do gooders in their place!"

"Team Rocket..."

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

Meowth laughed as he held the Playhouse Pokémon! "We've got a Happiny! And it's as fresh as you can get!" Meowth cackled. "Ready to be raised with I on health care! A classy nurse to be put in my purse!" Jessie giggled, delightful of the success. "Well, I, for one thing think that's a great idea!" Nurse Joy exclaimed at first.

But, when James explained the real plan, the decision had changed! "And then we'll start our own Team Rocket Pokémon Center! Specializing in turning Pokémon into fulfilling our prophet!" James sneered. That decision ticked Nurse Joy off! "Hold it! I now don't think that's a great idea!" Nurse Joy snapped. Her complaining ticked Jessie off as she glared at the Nurse!

"Then make up your mind! You're making my head explode!" Jessie demanded. Both Dawn and Hikaru glared at the evil trio with hatred in them! "Stop this right now! you're really gonna get it!" Dawm demanded. "Like she said, you're gonna get it! Monferno! Fire Spin, let's go!" Hikaru yelled.

"Mon!" Monferno agreed, leaping in the air to Attack Team Rocket! "Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu also leapt in the air to strike the evil trio with a Thunderbolt as well! But, Jessie threw her Pokéball out for some distraction! "My dear Dustox! Poison Sting!" Jessie called.

The Poison Moth Pokémon appeared, and attacked everyone with the Poison Type Attack! "Ahhhh!" Everyone screamed. Team Rocket laughed at the chaos they had made for the heroes and Nurse Joy! "Like that!?" Meowth cackled. "Well, that's all you're gonna get!" Team Rocket sneered.

As the dust cleared, Brock got up and grew angered with this. "They make me... So angry! But, they're not getting away with this!" Brock snapped. "You're not the only who's angered with them, Brock..." Hikaru muttered.

At the balloon, Happiny pouted angrily, glaring at Team Rocket! "It's the next best thing to have a doctor on the family! We'll make sure our Center's a prophet!" James sneered. "With a ra ra ra, and a ba ba! We're stealing Pokémon! Loop de da!" Meowth cackled, waving his Team Rocket fans! "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

"Happiny!" Brock called out. The evil trio turned to see that the group and Nurse Joy were chasing after them! "Twerps!" James cried. "Happiny!" Brock called again. Jessie started to grow irritated with this. "There's nothing tenacious with twerps!" Jessie shrieked. "Cacnea! I need your help with Sandstorm!" James called out, sending out the Grass Type Pokémon!

Unfortunately, like always, Cacnea embraced James with the spiky hug! "I meant to Attack! Not to embrace!" James complained. With that, Cacnea let go of James and whipped up a powerful Sandstorm, stopping the group in their tracks! Everyone screamed from the heavy blowing of the Sandstorm! "I can't see a thing!" Brock grunted.

"Seeing says are over anyway!" Team Rocket laughed. Happiny began to cry loudly, until Meowth stopped her! "Buck up, your blabbering blabberball!" Meowth snapped. Happiny grew a ticked mark on her forehead as she glared angrily at Meowth! "We'll have none of that! We said we're going to shower our Happiny honeypot with lots of love!" James exclaimed.

Jessie then pushed the two over with a huff on annoyance! "Let's not forget! Spare the rotting, spoil the Pokémon!" Jessie sighed. She then took Happiny out of the cage and giggled. "But that's for later! Happiny, going for to touch the sky!" Jessie giggled. She tossed Happiny in the air and tried to catch her!

But, Happiny never came back down! As Team Rocket saw, Happiny was grabbing onto the balloon! "It was a figure of speech!" James snapped. "Quick! Pull that Poké puff down!" Meowth called. Wobbuffet nodded and jumped to grab Happiny! It managed to grab her, as he tried to pull Happiny down!

But, Happiny refused to let go, no matter how hard Wobbuffet pulled! "Easy! That's our future modern medicine!" Jessie shrieked. She tried to pull Wobbuffet and Happiny off the balloon! Unfortunately, it only resulted with the balloon ripping! Team Rocket screams, as their balloon fell straight down on the ground!

Back at the heroes, the Sandstorm effect still came on! "Quick, Staravia! Whirlwind!" Ash called. He threw Staravia's Pokéball, sending her to the air! Staravia appeared, and blew the wind to blow the Sandstorm away! The group was now able to see where things were! "Okay! Go and look for Team Rocket!" Ash called. Staravia nodded and flew around the sky to search for the evil trio!

Nurse Joy grew saddened with this result. "This whole mess is totally my fault! Happiny's in trouble, because I'm so weak!" Nurse Joy sighed sadly. She slumped down on the ground, feeling useless. "No way, Nurse Joy! Team Rocket did this! Not you!" Ash argued. "It was their fault! You had nothing to do with this!" Hikaru assured.

"Please, try and cheer up, Nurse Joy!" Dawn pleaded. But, the Nurse only shook her head. "I can't. I'm a complete failure and that's that!" Nurse Joy replied, sighing once again, back to her dreadful state.

Just then, two wild Pokémon, a Weedle and Starly came out of the bushes and fainted! "Hey! What happened to them!?" Dawn gasped. She and Ash ran over to check the two Pokémon! "You don't suppose..." Hikaru started. "Yeah. They must've gotten messed up from the Sandstorm Attack!" Ash finished.

"Ferno..." Monferno groaned. Hikaru gasped to see Monferno hanging on his shoulder weakly! "Oh no. Monferno, you okay?" Hikaru asked, checking onto his starter. "The Sandstorm affected Monferno as well!" Dawn replied sadly. "Dra..." Dratini cooed sadly. Everyone looked to see Dratini in surprise!

"Hey! What's Dratini doing here!?" Ash exclaimed, surprised. "I guess it must've followed us, wanting to help out!" Dawn guessed. Brock looked over to Nurse Joy, and gave her a reassurance! "You know, Nurse Joy. They're counting on you! Those forest Pokémon and Monferno need to be cared for! Who knows what'll happen without your help!" Brock explained.

Nurse Joy slowly looked up at Brock with a slight chance of hope. "You think so?" Nurse Joy asked. Brock nodded with a smile. "Yes. And although it may not be much, but I'll help you with any way that I can!" Brock chuckled. Chansey then handed out a medical first aid kit box! "Chansey!" Chansey called.

Nurse Joy smiled and then got up! "You're right! We've got some sick Pokémon to deal with!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Everyone agreed. "Right!" Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Hikaru agreed.

As they were healing, Hikaru stayed at his best friend's side. "How you feeling, buddy?" Hikaru asked, rubbing on Monferno's head. "Ferno." Monferno answered happily, but in a low voice. "Tini?" Dratini called. Hikaru turned to see Dratini looking at him with some shine in his eyes! "What is it?" Hikaru asked.

Dratini first looked at Hikaru, then looked at Monferno. "Dratini." Dratini replied, getting close to Monferno. "Mon!" Monferno chuckled, grinning at the Dragon Type Pokémon. "Nurse Joy. Where is Dratini's trainer?" Hikaru asked. Nurse Joy looked at Hikaru, while healing both Starly and Weedle.

"You see, a trainer came by to the Pokémon Center once. He said that he didn't want Dratini anymore, saying that he was weak. Dratini grew heartbroken when he saw his trainer leave. It was about a month when it happened..." Nurse Joy explained sadly. "Chansey..." Chansey agreed sadly.

Hikaru widened his eyes and looked at Dratini, feeling sorry for it.

Later, all the wounds were healed! "There we go! You three should be all better now!" Nurse Joy giggled. "Starly!" "Weedle!" "Monferno!" The three Pokémon agreed. "That's great, Nurse Joy!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu replied happily. Brock smiled and looked at the nurse.

"You know, there must be a lot of forest Pokémon here that might need help! And that means, they might need you!" Brock explained. "Chansey!" Chansey agreed, smiling along. "Wow. They need me?... You're right!" Nurse Joy replied, before agreeing onto something. "Time for me to stop whining and start helping!" Nurse Joy declared.

Just as the group was about to praise her, Staravia came by, chirping out loud! "Staravia! He must've found Team Rocket!" Ash replied. "Then, let's go!" Hikaru called. With that, everyone except Weedle and Starly followed Staravia in order to see where Team Rocket were! When they got there, Team Rocket seemed to be having some difficulties with Happiny.

"There they are!" Brock called. When Happiny heard Brock's voice, she rose up and faced Brock happily! But, Team Rocket stepped in front of her, preventing Happiny to get through! "Well well! If it isn't Nurse no can!" Jessie taunted. "Trying to make off with a newly hatched Happiny from my Pokémon Center is an unforgivable act!" Nurse Joy snapped.

Jessie laughed at this. "Excuse me! That was no act!" Jessie laughed. "Yeah! This is a reality show!" Meowth cackled. "Quick, Cacnea! Let's go!" James called. As Cacnea was sent out, he tried to embrace James again, only for James to dodge the spiky embrace!

"Pin Missile, now!" James called. Cacnea shot the Bug Type attack towards the group! That was when Nurse Joy intercepted. "Chansey! Egg Bomb!" Nurse Joy called. Chansey threw her egg into the air! It stopped Pin Missile and smashed Cacnea towards the air. Cacnea screamed as he was sent flying!

"Seviper, use Bite!" Jessie called. The Poison Type appeared, striking to Attack with Bite! "Sudowoodo, Double Edge!" Brock shouted. Sudowoodo appeared from his Pokéball, and bashed Seviper, while dodging the Bite Attack! As Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru watched, Dratini touched Hikaru's leg with his tail, trying to tell him something!

"Dra! Dra!" Dratini called. Hikaru noticed and looked down on Dratini. "What is it?... Oh... I see. You want to help with the battle?" Hikaru asked. Dratini nodded happily. "Okay then! Go for it!" Hikaru chuckled. Dratini slithered in the battlefield, to which James noticed! "Hey, no fair! Cacnea! Needle Arm!" James yelled.

Cacnea aimed his Needle Arm towards Dratini! "Quick, dodge it!" Hikaru called. Dratini swiftly dodged Needle Arm, causing it to hit Sudowoodo instead! "Oh no! Ah!" Brock gasped. He was pushed to the ground by Sudowoodo falling on him! "Brock!" Ash called. "Sorry!" Hikaru immediately apologized. "Monferno!" Monferno replied in a screech.

Happiny gasped as she tried to run for Brock! Unfortunately, Meowth, Mime Jr., and Wobbuffet saw her and got in her way! "Hold it, cue ball!" Meowth sneered. Happiny took a step back, frightened a little. "Seviper! Finish this with Poison Tail!" Jessie called. Seviper charged at the group to wrap the battle up with Poison Tail!

"Dratini! Use Wrap!" Hikaru called. Dratini coiled itself around Seviper, but that didn't stop the Poison Type from attacking still! Happiny then grew determined as she bashed Meowth, Mime Jr., and Wobbuffet towards the air! "Ahhh!" Meowth screamed as the three Pokémon fell to the ground, groaning.

"Man! That kid can slam!" Meowth groaned. Dratini squealed as he was still coiled around Seviper, who attempted to Attack the group with Poison Tail! But then, he was stopped! Seviper grew startled. He turned to see Happiny grabbing his tail! Happiny pulled hard and threw the Poison Type towards the evil trio!

"Ahhh!" Team Rocket screamed as they were bashed by the shrieking Seviper! Dratini screamed as well, as he was sent flying in the air! "I've got you, Dratini!" Hikaru called. Just as Dratini landed on the ground, Hikaru caught him just in time. Dratini then cuddled close to Hikaru, scared of what had happened at the last second! "Whoa! Check it out!" Dawn called.

"When did Happiny get so pumped up?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Happiny ran over to Brock, to which he caught her! "Alright! You're okay!" Brock chuckled. "Happiny!" Happiny said happily. Jessie grew fed up with this mess! "You're not going to ruin my Happiny turning into Nurse Chansey dream!" Jessie snapped.

"We'll deck you dopes, and then you'll recover in our Pokémon Center!" Meowth snarled. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "Cacnea! Pin Missile!" James called. "Seviper! Bite, once more!" Jessie called. Both Cacnea and Seviper launched their attacks towards the heroes! "Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" "Monferno! Use Flame Wheel!" Ash and Hikaru shouted.

With that, both Pokémon charged at the attacks, repelling them al! They smashed into Seviper and Cacnea, then, they smashed into Team Rocket! The evil trio screamed as they were sent flying into the sky! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the sky!

Brock sighed as he crouched down on Happiny's level! "Finally! Here you go! Hope you like it!" Brock chuckled, handing the new Oval Stone to Happiny! Happiny squealed and giggled happily of getting her new stone in her pocket! "Hap! Hap! Happiny!" Happiny giggled. She then took the stone out of her pocket, and handed it to Brock, who grew confused.

"Huh?" Brock wondered. Ash seemed to understand the situation. "I see! Happiny's just thanking you for such a great stone!" Ash explained. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Really? That's so nice! Then, let's put this back where this belongs!" Brock thanked, putting the stone back in her pocket. Brock chuckled as he held up the Playhouse Pokémon!

"Whoa! Are we gonna have some fun! Up we go!" Brock called. As Brock said that, Happiny got out of Brock's grip, and began to flip Brock! Brock grew very surprised as he was sent flying in the air! Ash, Hikaru, Nurse Joy, and Dawn all grew surprised, along with Pikachu, Monferno, Dratini, and Chansey!

"When I said, up we go, I didn't know the half of that!" Brock yelled as he slammed to the ground. "I do now..." Brock groaned as he rubbed his head. "Happiny?" Happiny asked, looking at Brock. Brock only let out a small smile and took out an empty Pokéball! "Happiny. Stay with me, and we'll have lots of fun!" Brock assured.

"Happiny!" Happiny cried happily. She let Brock return her to her new Pokéball! The ball flashed red for a few times, before it quickly stopped, showing that Brock had caught his new Happiny!

Later, the group headed back to the Pokémon Center to fix up all the mess made! It took a long time, but soon, the Pokémon Center was back to its original self again! "I'm happy to report that the Pokémon you left with me are all feeling much better now!" Nurse Joy announced. "Hey, that's great, Nurse Joy! Thanks so much!" Ash thanked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Chansey Chansey!" Chansey replied. "It may be only a few trainers coming, but, it's worth of it!" Hikaru smirked. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed.

The four trainers then went outside to head back into the road! "Can't wait to see the Hearthome Gym!" Ash grinned happily, hoping to get some great challenge there. "I'm looking forward for the Gym challenge as well, also the Contest." Hikaru replied, thinking out loud.

"I'm sure! It's one of the nicest Gyms in Sinnoh!" Nurse Joy stated. "Great! I can hardly wait to check it out!" Ash exclaimed, already pumped up. "Geez... Where do you get so pumped up..." Hikaru muttered. Brock and Dawn chuckled with that, as Ash grew embarrassed. "And don't forget! Hikaru and my next Contest are coming up!" Dawn reminded.

"Our second ribbon is there, waiting for us!" Dawn added as a joke. Brock turned to Nurse Joy with a smile. "And, Nurse Joy, remember one thing! Even if not many people are coming through, there's still a wonderful Pokémon Center here!" Brock reminded. Nurse Joy nodded to that.

"Right! And I'll be busy with all the forest Pokémon, too! Thank you all! Especially you, dear Brock!" Nurse Jou giggled. Brock once again went to his loving face. "Thanks to you... My heart sings!" Brock called. Just as he was about to hold hands with Nurse Joy, Croagunk stabbed Brock with another Poison Jab Attack!

"My side's killing me! Agh!" Brock groaned as he fainted with unconsciousness. Nurse Joy smiled a little, before turning to Hikaru! "Oh, and Hikaru! I believe you forgotten something!" Nurse Joy reminded. Hikaru grew confused as Nurse Joy handed him a Pokéball! "Huh? But, I've only four Pokémon with me, Nurse Joy." Hikaru explained.

Nurse Joy shook her head and asked Hikaru to open the ball! Hikaru reluctantly agreed, and opened it, revealing Dratini! Everyone grew surprised with this! "During our rescue for Happiny, Dratini seems to like you very much, and wants to go with you on your journey!" Nurse Jou explained, smiling. That startled Hikaru bvery much, as he knelt down to Dratini's level.

"Dratini, is that true?" Hikaru asked. "Tini! Dra!" Dratini exclaimed happily while coiling his tail around Hikaru's arm! Hikaru smiled and sighed. "Alright then! Dratini, welcome to the team!" Hikaru chuckled. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. Dratini nodded as he was returned back to his Pokéball!

"That's cool! Now you've got a rare Pokémon at your side!" Dawn exclaimed. "That's true, alright." Hikaru laughed a little.

With that, the group rode their rental bikes from the Pokémon Center, saying their farewells to Nurse Joy and Chansey!

And so, Brock and reunited with Happiny while giving her the new Oval Stone! And Dratini, who has taken a shine to Hikaru joined the group as well! What special surprise could the group get while traveling with their new Pokémon? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage)**


	77. Hikaru In Charge?

**Chapter 77: Hikaru In Charge!?**

On a route to Hearthome City, Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock were walking on a route, when they saw a huge view of the river! "Man! Is it wide!" Ash called. He ran over to check the view! "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, amazed as well. Dawn ran over to check as well! "Wow! I've never seen a river that big before!" Dawn admitted.

Hikaru and Brock also came over, smiling at the view as well. Dawn then pointed out a big boat below them! "Hey, look!" Dawn called. The three boys turned to see the boat at the docks! "Is that a steamboat?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied. "Looks so, by the size of it and all." Hikaru guessed. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement.

Brock opened his traveling guidebook and saw the information on one of the pages! "Wow! It looks like one of those sightseeing steamboats!" Brock exclaimed. "Whoa! That's one of those!?" Ash gasped out loud. "Well, all I can say is, that it's amazing!" Hikaru grinned. "Monferno!" Monferno agreed with a fist pump in the air.

"'Ride the river in style, as you enjoy our gourmet restaurant, and our first class night club!' Wow! Sounds like fun!" Brock chuckled. "I want some of that!" Dawn called, raising her hand. Hikaru and Ash followed along. "Me, too!" Ash called. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Don't forget about me!" Hikaru called. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched happily.

Brock read another part of the steamboat! "And the boat looks like it makes its way alongside the route to Hearthome City! I'm starting to feel a pleasure cruise in our future!" Brock explained. That psyched the three young trainers up, along with Pikachu and Monferno. "Yeah! It feels great!" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru yelled out loud.

So, the four trainers headed down the hill, to get to the docks. A man seemed to be sleeping as the group quietly went passed him and went into the steamboat. They went inside of the boat, and examined all the rooms! There was a ballroom, with instruments up front! "There's no one here!" Ash stated.

"Wow! Look at that! Talk about a perfect place to party!" Dawn squealed with happiness. "With a band!" Brock added. Pikachu and Monferno leapt off of their trainer's shoulders and inspected the instruments. The two of them looked at the guitar! Pikachu pulled onto one of the strings and pulled, then let go! The vibration of the string caused Pikachu to vibrate as well!

Monferno laughed happily by Pikachu's vibrations. Then, the two ran upstairs to check the amazing view at the deck! "Pikaaaa!" Pikachu exclaimed, amazed with the amazing view! "Ferno!" Monferno exclaimed as well. The group followed with a Dawn giggling at the two's amazement! "Ha ha! I agree with both Pikachu and Monferno!" Dawn giggled.

"Guys, come on out, and see this!" Ash called. He threw his three Pokéballs up! They opened, revealing Aipom, Staravia, and Turtwig! "You too!" Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock called, calling their Pokémon. Hikaru's Pokéballs sent out Luxio, Leafeon, Buizel, and Dratini. Dawn's revealed Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Buizel!

Brock's showed Craogunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo! "Time for some fun!" Ash called. All the Pokémon cheered as they ran along to have some fun! Pachirisu and Happiny ran over to check the rings! The two thought it was for wearing it as they tried to put it in their waist! However, the two tripped, causing them to fall over.

Piplup noticed this and explained the rules of a game. The players had to throw the rings to the target, with the maximum score target as 100! "Piplup!" Piplup cried happily. He demonstrated the game as he threw one of the rings. He aimed to score a perfect 100. But, the ring hit the wall as it was sent flying to the air. Piplup gasped with this, until Pikachu caught it and threw it at the 100!

It was a success. Buneary, Turtwig, Hikaru's Buizel and Aipom cheered for Pikachu, while Buneary grew more attracted towards Pikachu! The other Pokémon went over to other areas for some of their fun! Brock looked around and grew confused. "I don't get it! There should be a lot of people in this boat!" Brock stated. "Maybe they're not into this?" Hikaru guessed.

The four trainers went over to the edge, checking if anyone was nearby! "I see someone!" Dawn called. The three boys looked to see the man snoozing in his chair! "Excuse me!" Dawn called. The man grew startled as he quickly woke up and stood to see the four trainers on the steamboat!

"Can I help you?" The man called. "What time does this boat set sail?" Dawn asked. "Oh, that's easy! Steamboats like this rides out every noon!" The man answered. Ash seemed taken aback by the answer! "Not until noon!? Man! That's a long time to wait!" Ash groaned. "That's why I thought I'd catch on a little shut eye!" The man explained, stretching.

"Sorry we woke you up!" Dawn called, apologizing. "Oh, that's no problem at all! So, where are you and friends headed, young lady?" The man aske. "To Hearthome City! My friend here and I are entering the Pokémon Contest there!" Dawn answered. "And Hikaru and I've got a Gym battle!" Ash added.

"Excuse me, sir! Would you know a store here that sells Pokémon food supplies?" Brock called. The man made some thoughts and gave the response. "Course there is! You just go through the woods over there and there's a Poké Mart there with everything you might just need!" The man explained. He pointed to where the woods were!

"It does? That's great! Thank you!" Brock called. "Hey, Brock! I want to come with you!" Ash called. "You can count me in!" Dawn giggled. "Sure!" Brock agreed. "I'd like to come along, if you don't mind." Hikaru replied. "Of course. The more, the merrier!" Brock chuckled.

Ash turned to see the Pokémon! "So, guys... Huh?" Ash started, but stopped. The others also turned to see the other Pokémon having a lot of fun! Monferno, Pikachu, Piplup, Aipom, Turtwig, Buneary, and Happiny was having fun with the ring toss. Dawn's Buizel, Sudowoodo, Hikaru's Buizel, and Croagunk hung around in the corner. Dratini and Pachirisu watched as Staravia flew around the boat! Leafeon and Luxio relaxed in the warm sun!

"Aw! Isn't that sweet?" Dawn asked, feeling happy for the Pokémon. "That's for sure." Hikaru agreed. "Hey, look! Happiny's having a ball!" Dawn replied happily. "Sure seems that way! Being a Playhouse Pokémon, Happiny's great at imitating others!" Brock explained. Hikaru smiled, remembering the time when he had a great time a few years ago.

"I really don't want to make them stop while they're having such a good time!" Ash replied, rubbing the back of his head. That's when the man called out to them! "Hey! I'm sure your Pokémon are fine staying right here while you go shopping!" The man called. "Whoa! Are you sure about that, sir?" Hikaru called.

"Course I am! We're not scheduled to board with any of the passengers yet!" The man answered. "Awesome! Hey, thanks!" Ash thanked, grinning. "Shall we all go then?" Hikaru asked. "We shall!" Dawn agreed. The four were about to leave the boat, when Hikaru was grabbed by the legs! "What the... Huh?" Hikaru replied, startled.

Hikaru looked down to see Dratini and Luxio hugging his legs! "Lux..." Luxio said sadly. "Tini..." Dratini cooed, gripping onto his leg even tighter! "Alright... What is it, you two." Hikaru sighed, looking down at them. "Bui Bui!" Buizel called. Hikaru's Buizel and Leafeon came over, with Buizel tugging onto Hikaru's arm!

"It seems that your Pokémon don't want you to go!" Brock chuckled. "Is that true, you guys?" Hikaru asked. Dratini, Luxio, Buizel, and Leafeon nodded with a smile on their face. "In that case, we're putting you in charge of the Pokémon, Hikaru!" Dawn giggled. "Wha... Me!?" Hikaru gasped. With that, Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno came over!

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu called. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup called along. "Ferno!" Monferno called. "Could you three help Hikaru out with the care taking, guys?" Ash called. "Piplup, Monferno, you too!" Dawn called. "Pikachu!" "Monferno!" "Piplup Pip!" The three Pokémon agreed. "We're counting on you, Hikaru!" Ash called, grinning.

Hikaru sighed and gave up to this. "Sure thing! You can count on us four!" Hikaru sighed, putting on a fake smile. The man chuckled with this. "Say, those three Pokémon look like a couple of responsible and reliable kinds of Pokémon you got there, if you ask me!" The man laughed. "Pika Pika." Pikachu replied with embarassment. "Lup!" Piplup bragged. "Mon!" Monferno agreed with a salute.

"Okay then! We'll see you all soon!" Dawn called. "Be good now!" Brock reminded. "Again, we're counting on you... Hika-chan!" Ash joked on the last part. That ticked Hikaru off! "What!? That again!? Why you..." Hikaru snapped angrily. He was held back by Luxio, Dratini, and Buizel who pulled him away!

The three Pokémon finally let go of Hikaru as he sighed. "Ugh... Leaving me in charge... This is going to be a drag..." Hikaru muttered, hanging his head down. He put his head up again and then smiled to the others! "I'm going to see how the others are doing. Keep an eye out for them, okay, Pikachu? Piplup?" Hikaru called.

"Pika!" "Pip!" The two Pokémon agreed. "Cool then! Let's go, Monferno!" Hikaru called. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed, leaping onto Hikaru's shoulder happily. With that, the two ran around the area to find the other Pokémon!

**Pokémon POV**

"In that case, let's go join in the ring toss, Piplup!" Pikachu called. "Okay then, Pikachu!" Piplup agreed. "I want to see what else could be there to play in." Dratini explained. "I'm with you on that, Dratini!" Buizel replied with a smile. "Count me in as well!" Luxio called. So, Dratini, Buizel, and Luxio ran towards a different area to where they could play in!

"Come on! Let's go!" Piplup called. "Agreed... Ah!" Pikachu started, but gasped. Piplup noticed and gasped, too! Pachirisu and Happiny were too close to the ship's edge! They were trying to see Staravia flying up close. With that, the two Pokémon hopped off the ship to see if they could fly as well! "Noooooooo!" Pikachu and Piplup screamed.

Piplup managed to stop Happiny, but Pikachu was a little late! He managed to grab Pachirisu, but he fell along, with Piplup grabbing onto them. The three Pokémon yelled out for help.

Unfortunately, none of the Pokémon seem to hear the three yelling Pokémon! Turtwig, Buneary, Aipom, and Dratini were having fun in the ring toss. Buizel, Sudowoodo, and Hikaru's Buizel were relaxing in the shade in a cool way. Croagunk was staring out of nowhere! Hikaru, Monferno, Leafeon, and Luxio were inside the ship's ballroom.

"Heeeeeellllpppp!" Pikachu, Pachirisu, and Piplup screamed. Piplup and Pikachu were losing their grip! It seems to be the end for the three, until Happiny came by and grabbed the three, sending them to the deck's ground! "Ugh!" Pikachu grunted. "Wow! Wow! Let's play! Let's play!" Happiny giggled, dancing around.

"That was close..." Piplup sighed in relief. "I'm not going to try that again..." Pachirisu groaned.

Later, everyone gathered in the ballroom. Croagunk was trudging by until he noticed his reflection in the mirror. He stopped to see his own reflection. "Whoa! A piano! Here goes!" Sudowoodo cried happily. He used his arms to make sounds on the piano! "It's the guitar again! Man, is this gonna feel good!" Pikachu said excitedly.

Pikachu pulled onto the string again, and released it. Pikachu was vibrating again! "Yep! It feels amazing!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Ha ha ha! You look funny when you vibrate, Pikachu!" Monferno laughed. "Do I?" Pikachu asked, cocking his head. Dawn's Buizel blew on the saxophone, acting like he was a saxophone player!

"Rock and roll, rock and roll! Here I come!" Turtwig exclaimed. He used the drumsticks to beat the drums! "Hikaru! Come on! Let's go!" Luxio called, pulling Hikaru's leg. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Hikaru grinned as he let Leafeon and Luxio pull him to where Piplup, Aipom, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Happiny were going!

The seven Pokémon, with a trainer arrived at a dressing room. "Whoa. Check this out!" Hikaru exclaimed, amazed with all the accessories inside. "Yippee! Dresses! Dresses!" Happiny squealed. "Let's go, then!" Aipom called. "Wait for me!" Buneary called. With that, the three Normal Types dived into the dresses, to pick their own dress out!

"I wonder what else is in here..." Hikaru wondered as he inspected the area. He pulled out a couple of boxes and opened them! Inside one of the boxes, were headbands, with different colors for each of them, and with a different symbols on them! Some had a fire sign, a water sign, a lightning sign. "I wonder if this has to do with types and all..." Hikaru whispered.

He pulled out a Water symbol headband, and inspected it. "This might look good on Buizel." Hikaru whispered, grinning at the thought of Buizel wearing a special headband! "Hikaaaarru!" Luxio called out, even if Hikaru couldn't understand. "Hm?" Hikaru turned to see Luxio and Leafeon in a fancy dress! "What do you think, big bro?" Leafeon asked.

Again, Hikaru didn't understand what the two were saying, but he gave the answer they wanted to hear! "Oh wow! You two seemed to be like the princesses of this fancy ship!" Hikaru smirked, smiling at the two's prettiness. Both Leafeon and Luxio blushed at the compliment.

They were so busy with the accessories, that they didn't notice Pachirisu floating behind them with four balloons attached in her back! "Fly, fly, fly!" Pachirisu squealed happily.

**End POV**

Meanwhile...

At the far Poké Mart, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were shopping for some supplies for their continuing journey! Ash took out a Pokémon food can, and looked to see it. "Hey, Dawn! I think this is the perfect things for the gang! What do you think?" Ash asked. As Dawn turned, her face looked like a Piplup! "Uh... Piplup!" Dawn squeaked.

"Ah!" Ash yelled out in surprise. Dawn took the Piplup mask off of her face and giggled. "Ha! Fooled you!" Dawn giggled. Ash sweat dropped on this. "Fooled you is not what I had in mind." Ash muttered. Dawn then turned to see the Seals on one of the shelf! She gave Ash the mask and ran over to it. "I've been looking for this for so long now!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I wonder what Seal I should get for Hikaru..." Dawn wondered. "For Hikaru?" Ash repeated, making Dawn turn pale. "N-No! I didn't mean that!" Dawn squealed, blushing madly. She noticed some other supplies on another shelf! "Oh! I've just got to get this hair gel! I can't keep asking Hikaru or Piplup to help me with my bed head all the time!" Dawn giggled.

Ash sighed and sweat dropped by this remark. Just then, he heard yelling of excitement from Brock! "Excuse me, miss! Talk about looks! There's not one single flower or plant in this store that can hold a candle to that beautiful face of yours! It would be very much if we can discuss this over a cup of tea!" Brock exclaimed, in a romancing pose.

Brock then gasped as he looked around if Croagunk was around. Then, he gave a loud cheer for himself! "Free now! A date without Croagunk! That means I love you! And I love you! And I love you, too! Ha ha!" Brock exclaimed happily, going out of control for women.

Back at the steamboat...

**Pokémon POV**

At the ballroom, Pikachu, Turtwig, Buizel, and Sudowoodo prepared for band, while Hikaru's Buizel and Staravia watched! "Ready? 1... 2... 3... GO!" Turtwig called. With that, the four Pokémon began to play their instruments in an out of control state. "Aaaaahhh! My ears hurt!" Staravia screamed. "Too loud!" Hikaru's Buizel shrieked.

At the dressing room, Buneary spun in her new dress, dancing like a princess in style! "Ah. The princesses of Normal Types appear!" Buneary sighed. Aipom spun along, continuing the line! "This is Princess Buneary and Aipom, ready for their beautiful duty!" Aipom sighed happily. Happiny came by, but wore her dress upside down!

"This is Princess Happiny-" Happiny started, but was interrupted by Aipom and Buneary! "Happiny! You're wearing it upside down!" Buneary scolded. "We'll help you with that! Wear it like this!" Aipom called. A few seconds later, Happiny was wearing the right side up! Hikaru was still picking on the accessories, to see which would fit his Pokémon!

"Hm... No luck..." Hikaru sighed as he held the Water symbol headband! "Might as well give this to Buizel..." Hikaru whispered. He began to run out of the dressing room! Luxio and Leafeon followed along, still in their dresses! Hikaru ran all the way to the ballroom, where the four Pokémon; Pikachu, Turtwig, Dawn's Buizel, and Sudowoodo finished their "performance".

Both Staravia and Hikaru's Buizel were rubbing their ears from the loud sounds. "That really hurt.." Hikaru's Buizel groaned. "Heh... Sorry, little bro. Guess we overdid it, huh." Dawn's Buizel apologized, rubbing his little brother's head. "Hey! Buizel!" Hikaru called. The little Buizel turned to see Hikaru running to him! "Yeah?" Buizel asked, walking to him.

"I'd like you to wear this for a minute." Hikaru explained, handing the headband to his Water Type. "Oh wow! A headband!" Buizel cried happily. He tied the headband around his forehead, and grinned. "Whoa. Looking good, little bro." Dawn's Buizel grinned. Pikachu then ran out of the ballroom, unknown to the others as he searched for Pachirisu.

In the steamboat, the boat will leave for the route to Hearthome City soon! Ash, Dawn, and Brock have left Hikaru in charge of the Pokémon! How will Hikaru solve problems and fix messes, if things get ugly? Find out in the next chapter!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Hidden Power, Iron Tail)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Shadow Ball, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Water Gun, Ice Beam, Swift, Aqua Jet)**

**Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage)**


	78. The Steamboat Chaos!

**Chapter 78: The Steamboat Chaos!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the heroes have arrived on the docks, with a steamboat that can arrive at a route that's closer to Hearthome City! They rode on the steamboat for some relaxation with their Pokémon. When Brock suggested to buy some new supplies, Hikaru's Pokémon left Hikaru no choice but to stay and to keep an eye on them.

The relaxation was going well. Some of the group's Pokémon played a ring toss game, some played some instruments, while the others played in the dressing room with the accessories! But, when Pachirisu was missing, Pikachu left the room in order to find the EleSquirrel Pokémon! Could Pikachu find Pachirisu? And can Hikaru's care taking pay off for the Pokémon's safety?

**Pokémon POV**

"Looking good, Buizel!" Hikaru grinned. "T-Thanks, Hikaru..." The little Buizel replied with a blush. He was wearing a water symbol headband around his forehead, while folding his arms. Just as Hikaru was about to praise his Water Type again, he heard a loud crash! "Hm?" Hikaru asked, looking up.

The others turned to hear the crash as well. "You guys stay here. I'll go see what's going on." Hikaru called. The other Pokémon reluctantly nodded as they stayed in the ballroom for some more work in their instruments and dancing! Hikaru ran for the kitchen, to see where the sound came from.

"What the... Huh!?" Hikaru gasped. The kitchen was a mess! Pachirisu was floating around with the four balloons, bashing into dishes and pans, causing them to fall. "Fly, fly, fly!" Pachirisu squealed in happiness. Pikachu ran to try to stop the EleSquirrel Pokémon! "Stop, Pachirisu!" Pikachu called.

But then, Pachirisu's floating hit the plates as they all began to fall down! "Ah!" "Oh no!" Both Hikaru and Pikachu gasped. The dived down to catch all the falling plates. Pachirisu didn't pay attention to them as she floated out of the kitchen. "Fly, fly, fly!" Pachirisu squealed. Both Hikaru and Pikachu balanced the plates and gave a sigh. "That was close." Hikaru sighed.

"You can say that again, Hikaru." Pikachu sighed. Suddenly, the room lurched as the all the plates fell down on both Pikachu and Hikaru! "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Hikaru yelled as the shards and plates smashed down onto them!

Few minutes later, Pikachu got out of the plates pile, with Hikaru coming out as well. "Ugh... That really hurt..." Hikaru groaned. "Unh... Where's Pachirisu?" Pikachu asked. He looked around for the EleSquirrel Pokémon. Suddenly, just as they were about to move, they heard singing voices!

"What's that?" Pikachu asked. But to Hikaru, Pikachu was saying "Pika?". Hikaru rubbed the back of his head and turned to hear the singing as well. "I don't know... But, we'll soon find out..." Hikaru replied. With that, forgetting about Pachirisu, both Pikachu and Hikaru left the kitchen to see what the singing was about.

**End POV**

No one seemed to have noticed that the steamboat was moving out of the docks. Even the man that was watching the docks was asleep, completely not aware of the leaving steamboat!

At the steamboat, Hikaru suddenly stopped, feeling a strange feeling. "Pika?" Pikachu asked. "Nothing, Pikachu. You go on ahead. I'll try to find Pachirisu." Hikaru replied, sweating. "Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded. With that, Pikachu ran to the ballroom. But, even as Hikaru said, he stayed and began to spy on the singing people.

He peeked at the ballroom to see a trio that was singing and dancing! Two of them were wearing a Plusle and Minun costume. The girl was wearing clothes that looked like she was an activity woman. They seemed to be singing to all of the Pokémon looking at them!_ "Who are those guys... I haven't seen them at all when we were in the ship... Could they have sneaked in without letting us know?"_ Hikaru thought.

"Right and left! Feel the beat! Feel the burn!

"Don't just stand there like a schlump! You can do a lot more!"

"One, two! Shake your thing!"

"Three, four! Listen very closely!"

"There is no twerp for what I can hear, which means we have a right without a fight!"

"The coast is clear! Yeah!"

"In the wind!"

"The stars!"

"Rain in your ear!"

"So, let's get those booties busy!"

Hikaru sweat dropped from the raps or the singing. "Those three will have to beat the rhythms better than that..." Hikaru muttered to himself quietly. He sighed as he looked closer at the three singers. "Are we having fun yet?" The girl asked, giggling at the curious Pokémon.

"We will be, once you find the groove, and start to move!" The Plusle man replied. "Pokémon are supposed to rock the house!" The Minun guy smirked. "You're the house! So, let's rock!" The girl giggled. Hikaru once again sweat dropped by their sayings. "Ugh... Why am I getting this funny feeling that they can't be trusted?" Hikaru groaned.

As he looked back, all the Pokémon cheered as they began to dance along with the three!

"Singing left and singing right and then you know what is best!"

"The time is right to have some fun, the twerps will never know, yeah!"

Sudowoodo, Staravia, Dawn's Buizel, Hikaru's Buizel, and Monferno were dancing along with their arms together, kicking their legs up.

"Left foot, left hinge! Show them how it's done!"

"Talk about a place to style, fun, fun, fun, fun!"

"Ready, set, let's get kicking!"

"Right, left, party down, and kicking!"

"And now, for the big payoff!" The Minun guy smirked, gesturing towards a special, yet suspicious entrance. The entrance led to the door, where there was a sign that said, "Welcome" on the top. "It's time to enter the super tunnel of fun!" The girl giggled. With that, the Plusle man began to lead all the Pokémon inside!

"March, march, take your step! This is where it all begins!" The Plusle man chuckled. He stopped marching as all the Pokémon, except Croagunk inside! "Yeah! Finito!" The Minun guy cackled. The door then slammed down, imprisoning the Pokémon inside! "(!) That's... Team Rocket!?" Hikaru snapped.

He revealed himself from his hiding place and faced the evil trio! "Twerp!?" Team Rocket gasped. "How did a sneaky twerp like you get here?!" Meowth gasped, who was in a Minun costume. "Someone was supposed to watch over the Pokémon, until you morons came by and ruin the fun!" Hikaru snapped. Jessie pretended to grow offended.

"Oh, please! Those Pokémon we have seemed to be having a lot of fun than you think!" Jessie giggled. "With a teensy turn of this key, it will guarantee the gobs of gold and glitter for years to come!" James sneered. He was in a Plusle costume, with a key in his hand! "When things go this easily, I'm thrilled!" Jessie giggled.

"Shut up! Let those Pokémon out, now!" Hikaru demanded. "Excuse me!? Didn't you hear what we just said!? These will be needed for the prize we need!" Jessie shrieked. She turned to James. "Stop tempting the bar and lock it quick!" Jessie called. "Good point!" James agreed. "Stop right there!" Hikaru yelled. He made a run to the evil trio!

At the captain's room, Pachirisu groaned as she was unconscious from the crash she had into. She leaned back and fell down, falling onto the turning wheel! Pachirisu shrieked as she ran and ran, causing the moving steamboat to turn!

At the ballroom, both Hikaru and Team Rocket felt it as James lost hold of the key! "Ah! Wait! You're not through yet!" James yelped. "Come back!" Team Rocket yelled as they ran for the key. As they chased after it, Hikaru made his chance of freeing the Pokémon imprisoned inside the box! He opened the door, which then all the Pokémon came out!

"Ferno!" Monferno cried, leaping into Hikaru's arms. "Sorry I took so long, buddy." Hikaru whispered, embracing his Fire Type. "Pika!" Pikachu snapped. Everyone turned to see the panicking Team Rocket sweat dropping! "Partied out?" The evil trio whispered. "Get out of our sight, you midgets!" Hikaru snapped.

With that, Pikachu attacked with Thunderbolt, Buizel attacked with Sonicboom, with Hikaru's attacking with Swift. Aipom unleashed Swift, Leafeon shot Shadow Ball, and Piplup used Bubblebeam, with Monferno attacking with Fire Spin! The combined attacks exploded on the screaming Team Rocket, as they were blasted out of the ballroom!

"I don't care what that twerp and those Pokémon party poopers thought, I liked our song." Jessie sighed deeply. "Bet the kids did!" James smirked. "Fat chance..." Meowth groaned. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "Mime mime mime!" Mime Jr. agreed along. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they vanished into the sky.

As Team Rocket was gone, Hikaru took a look at the hole made from the blast off. The sky seemed to be moving! "What? The ship is moving!?" Hikaru gasped. "Mon!?" "Lup!?" "Pika!?" The three Pokémon gasped along.

Back at the docks, the man woke up to see that the steamboat was gone! "Huh? But how!?" The man gasped. He ran to the edge of the docks to see the boat far ahead. "Who's steering!?" The man exclaimed. "What's going on?" Ash called. The man turned to see Ash, Dawn, and Brock returning from their shopping at the Poké Mart!

"That boat's taking off by itself! Without me or my crew!" The man explained. The three gasped with this. "No way!" Ash gasped. "How!?" Dawn shrieked. The man sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, I guess I dozed off again..." The man sighed. Brock turned to where the other small boats were. "We're going to have to get another boat!" Brock called.

"But those are sailboats! We'll never catch up to them in time! We've gotta move! There's a gigantic waterfall up ahead!" The man explained. The group grew shocked at this as Ash ran to the edge of the docks. "Pikachu!" Ash called, even knowing that Pikachu couldn't hear. The man huffed as he took out his Pokéball.

"Mm! Quick, Mantine! Come on out!" The man shouted. The ball opened, revealing a Pokémon diving out of the water! "Whoa! A Mantine!" Ash exclaimed. "And a big one, too!" Brock added. "Man!" Mantine called as it landed in the water again. "My Mantine's one of the most fastest Pokémon you've ever seen! So, you all go right ahead!" The man explained.

"Wow, thanks a lot!" Ash and Dawn thanked. The two of them leaped and landed on top of Mantine. "Listen up, Mantine! I want you to help these young ones out!" The man called. Mantine nodded and began to swim fast in the water. "Those two better hold on tight." Brock whispered to himself.

Mantine swam fast, nearly catching up to the boat. "At this rate, we'll be there in no time!" Dawn reminded. "The sooner, the better!" Ash agreed. With that, Mantine picked up the pace, heading for the boat.

**Pokémon POV**

Back at the steamboat, Hikaru ran up to the driving room, and held onto the steering wheel. Monferno was with him, on his shoulder. "Is everyone ready!?" Hikaru called. "Yes! We're ready!" Pikachu called, but to Hikaru, it was "Pika Pika!". At the deck, all the Pokémon began to panic. Pikachu and Piplup faced each other with a nod.

"Everyone! Listen up! We better brace ourselves for a rough ride!" Pikachu explained. "Staravia! Take Pachirisu, Dratini, and Happuny with you to the docks!" Piplup called. "Roger!" Staravia agreed. With that, the three small Pokémon rode onto Staravia. "Now, go!" Pikachu called. Staravia then flew up, heading to the docks.

Luxio, Leafeon, Aipom, Piplup, and Buneary jumped onto the edge of the boat, ready for the falls. Buizel, Hikaru's Buizel, Turtwig, and Sudowoodo leaped onto the other edge, ready. Hikaru noticed of what they're doing above, and looked around, trying to see if anyone's missing. "Hey... Where's Croagunk?" Hikaru asked. "Uh oh..." Monferno gasped.

Pikachu seemed to notice as well as he looked around! "Hey! Croagunk! Where are you?" Pikachu called. He ran back to the ballroom, to find Croagunk _still_ staring at his reflection at the mirror! "Hey! Croagunk!? What are you doing!? We're all in danger here!" Pikachu snapped. He dragged Croagunk to where the others were in the deck.

**End POV**

"Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu stopped to hear the voice. He ran to the edge of the steamboat's entrance to see Ash and Dawn riding on Mantine! "Hey, Pikachu!" Ash called. "Is everyone okay?" Dawn called. All the Pokémon, except Monferno, who was with Hikaru, came by to see the two trainers!

"Just hang on! Everything's gonna be fine!" Ash assured. He then turned to Mantine. "Now, Mantine! Jump over the boat!" Ash called. Mantine nodded and jumped right overt the boat! "Okay, Dawn! Let's go!" Ash called. Dawn nodded as the the two trainers leapt down on the deck, with the Pokémon greeting them in relief!

"Hey, where's Hikaru?" Ash asked looking around. "Up here! In the command room! I'm having a little trouble here!" Hikaru shouted out. "Okay! I'll be right with you, Hikaru!" Ash called. He ran up the steps to meet Hikaru, having trouble steering the boat. "Need a hand?" Ash asked. "If you can, thanks." Hikaru nodded, huffing and puffing.

The two nodded at each other as they together gripped the steering wheel! "Okay, Dawn! Ready?" Ash called. "Now, Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" Dawn shouted. Piplup glowed and created a giant Whirlpool Attack! "Do it!" Dawn shouted. Piplup launched the move at the river, causing the steamboat to turn a little.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. "Ergh! Dawn! It's not enough!" Ash grunted. "Okay, Buneary! Use Ice Beam!" Dawn yelled. "Buizel! You use Ice Beam as well!" Hikaru called. Both Pokémon nodded and shot the Ice Type attack, freezing the parts of the river. Thanks to the giant ice, the boat easily steered, away from the waterfall!

"Phew..." Ash sighed. Just then, Hikaru gasped. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Hikaru yelled. Ash instantly put his head up to see a giant rock heading to their way! "Pika Pika!" Pikachu screeched. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched in surprise. "We're gonna crash!" Dawn called. "No we're not! Leafeon! Use Razor Leaf! And Luxio! Use Hidden Power!" Hikaru shouted.

"We'll help, too! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! And Turtwig, you use Razor Leaf!" Ash called. Luxio, Leafeon, Turtwig, and Pikachu shot their attacks towards the rock. They used most of their power to destroy the rock, which wasn't working well! "It's not enough! Buizel, use Swift!" Hikaru shouted.

"You too, Buizel! Help them out with Sonicboom!" Dawn yelled. The Buizel brothers held their paws together and shot their attacks, aiding the other four. The rock exploded, giving the boat the way. However, one piece of the giant rock was headed straight at the boat! "Oh no!" Ash yelled. "Ah!" Hikaru gasped. "Ferno!?" Monferno screeched in surprise.

Pikachu yelled out as he ran for it. Just in time, Mantine smashed the rocks away, leaving everyone to safety. "It's Mantine!" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru exclaimed. Ash slumped down and sighed deeply. "Ugh... Man! How close can you get?" Ash chuckled nervously. "Pretty close, I guess..." Hikaru muttered, slumping down as well.

"Mon." Monferno agreed. At the deck, everyone cheered for the safety as the steamboat drove its way back to the docks. Brock and the man waited for the steamboat to come back.

At the docks, the man bowed down in an apology. "Kids, I'm sorry." The man apologized. "But, everything turned out fine! That's what matters the most! Right, guys?" Dawn reassured. "I have to agree with Dawn!" Brock chuckled. "Yeah, but..." The man started, but was interrupted by Ash this time.

"And don't forget! It was your amazing Mantine that ended up saving everyone! So, you see?" Ash added. "We should all be thanking you!" The four trainers explained, bowing down to the man. "Pika Pika." "Piplup." "Ferno." Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno agreed, bowing down in thanks as well. The man chuckled as he smiled down at the three Pokémon.

"Well! You three were brilliant! Using Staravia to get the three little ones out of trouble like that was real clever thinking! Great work!" The man chuckled. The three Pokémon blushed in embarrassment. Then, the man turned to Hikaru. "I suppose that you should be thanked as well!" The man replied, smiling.

"Me? What did I do?" Hikaru asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you took care of the Pokémon for us, and tried to rescue them in safety!" Brock explained. "So, thanks, Hika-chan!" Ash snickered. That ticked Hikaru off again. "Agh! Could you stop with the name, Ash!? That was Gardenia's idea, you know!" Hikaru groaned.

Everyone laughed at Hikaru's embarrassment as the steamboat's horn blew out, ready to leave. "Good luck to both of ye all Pokémon Contest and Gym battle in Hearthome City!" The man reminded. "Thanks!" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru thanked, nodding to the man.

With that, the group took their leave on the steamboat. They were soon on their way to Hearthome City. What more surprise could the heroes face while making their way there? Stay tuned for some more excitement!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Mach Punch, Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift, Aqua Jet)**

**Dratini: (M): (Thunder Wave, Wrap, Dragon Rage, Twister)**


	79. Paul VS Cynthia! The Champion Appears!

**Chapter 79: Paul VS Cynthia! The Champion Appears!**

On the TV at the Pokémon Center, there was a battle going on, occurring in the Championship League! It was a Sinnoh Champion named Cynthia, against, Lucian, the Sinnoh Elite Four member. They were both having a battle with Cynthia's Garchomp, against Lucian's Bronzong.

"Alright, battle fans! It's time! The one we've all been waiting for is finally here! Will Cynthia, the Champion League Master win this? Or Lucian, of the Elite Four?" The MC announced. As the battle went on, Bronzong attacked the Dragon-Ground Type Pokémon with a Flash Cannon. Garchomp blocked it with his fin, which then, the move exploded!

"And Flash Cannon scores a direct hit! Complete with tons of mucho of omega power! Is it all over for Garchomp? It's a smoky maze out on the field as we wait for the results! How could Garchomp survive a smash like that?!" The MC announced.

At the Pokémon Center, Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock watched the battle going on on TV! "Just what I'd expect! Lucian VS The Champion League Master!" Brock chuckled. "They're super charged!" Dawn exclaimed, excited about the battle. Both Ash and Hikaru stayed silent as they watched the battle continuing.

Just as the smoke passed, Garchomp leaped into the air, unharmed! "I don't believe it! Garchomp emerged unscathed!" The MC declared. Garchomp let out a roar as it charged a powerful Attack! It charged at Bronzong with a powerful Giga Impact! "And here it comes! A prime example of Garchomp's power packed Giga Impact!" The MC announced.

Garchomp's Giga Impact attack smashed into the Steel Type, sending it to the ground! "Bronzong is unable to battle! Garchomp wins! Which means, the winner of this match, is the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia!" The referee declared. "And Bronzong endures a clean hit! With the tough Garchomp, and the Champion League, Cynthia!" The MC announced.

Ash rose up from his seat and grinned at the power. "Champion's right! She's top of the line!" Ash exclaimed. "I don't even think Lucian stands a chance!" Dawn giggled. Brock chuckled with that statement. "Well, in all of Sinnoh, she is trainer number one!" Brock replied with a smile. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Mon!" Monferno replied as well.

Monferno then turned to Hikaru, who was still silent as a feather. "Ferno?" Monferno called, waving his paw at his human brother. That snapped Hikaru out of his trance. "Hm? Oh... Sorry, buddy." Hikaru apologized, rubbing on Monferno's head. "Monferno!" Monferno replied, accepting the apology. Just then, a boy ran into the Center and spread some news!

"Hey, guys! The Champion just turned up in Amity Square!" A boy exclaimed, excited. "No way!" Another boy gasped. "Cynthia's over there!?" The girl asked, surprised. "Yeah! Let's go!" The first boy called. "Okay!" The other two agreed as they followed the boy out of the Pokémon Center. Ash then grew more pumped up then ever.

"Come on! Let's go, too!" Ash called. "Yeah!" Both Brock and Dawn agreed. "Come on, Hikaru! Let's go!" Dawn called. She pulled Hikaru by the wrist and began to pull him out of the Pokémon Center! "Ow! Hey! Slow down!" Hikaru yelped. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement.

With that, the four trainers were leaving the Pokémon Center, in order to meet the one and only Sinnoh Region Champion, Cynthia, who is currently in Amity Square. While they were running, Hikaru had some thoughts about the first time he had met the Champion.

**Flashback**

_"Cynthia? I'd like you to meet my son, Hikaru. Come out, Hikaru." Hinata, Hikaru's mother called. Eight year old Hikaru, shyly stepped forward, seeing Cynthia smiling at him. "Hello there. You must be Hikaru! How are you?" Cynthia asked. "I'm well, thank you." Hikaru whispered. Cynthia smiled at Hikaru's shyness._

_"Please forgive him. He's usually like this when meeting new people." Hinata explained. "Oh, no trouble at all! So, Hikaru?" Cynthia asked, crouching down to Hikaru's level. "Y-Yes?" Hikaru stuttered. "Do you have a wish or dream of some sort?" Cynthia asked. Hikaru fidgeted with his fingers and explained slowly._

_"I was thinking of becoming a Coordinator in Pokémon Contests... But, the Sinnoh League sounds fun as well..." Hikaru explained. Cynthia smiled. "I see. Well, if you do manage to choose for your dream, I promise that I'll be rooting for you, in my heart." Cynthia promised. Hikaru widened his eyes and smiled lightly. "Thank you... Miss." Hikaru thanked._

_"Please, call me Cynthia, Hikaru." Cynthia giggled at the boy's politeness. "Thank you, Cynthia..." Hikaru thanked._

**End Flashback**

"Hikaru? Is something wrong?" Dawn asked. Hikaru snapped out of his trance again and shook his head. "Nothing. Sorry." Hikaru apologized, rubbing the back of his head. Dawn grew confused, but took the answer as the four of them have made it to Amity Square. At the square, there she was.

Cynthia was standing near the relics of the Amity Square, looking over at some writings and markings of the stones, while having some ice cream. All the people who were fans of her came by and watched her as well. Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock have arrived near where the people were standing by! "Whoa! It's really her!" Ash exclaimed.

"Cynthia! The Champion!" Dawn added. "Yeah. It sure is." Hikaru replied with a smile. "She's even more ravishing than on TV! I should be the one in her arms instead of ice cream!" Brock replied happily. He looked as if he was in love with Cynthia's looks. Both Dawn and Hikaru sweat dropped by the reaction, with Dawn face palming.

"Sometimes, Brock. You worry me." Dawn muttered. Just then, someone familiar passed Ash and the others. Ash immediately who it was. "Hey, Paul!" Ash called. The cold trainer turned and saw the four. "Haven't seen you since Oreburgh! So, how many badges have you won? I've got two of them now!" Ash explained.

Paul didn't seemed interested in Ash as he snorted. "It's really none of your business, see." Paul replied. He then turned to Hikaru, who only stared back. "And you? What's your story?" Paul asked. "I have two badges as well. No surprise to you, I guess." Hikaru answered. Paul sneered and turned back, continuing to make his way to Cynthia.

Dawn grew grumpy as she put her hands on her hips. "The same old, same old!" Dawn muttered angrily. "Well, there's a chance that he might've changed." Hikaru guessed, shrugging out. "I'm not so sure about that, Hikaru." Ash replied sheepishly.

They watched a Paul walked towards the Sinnoh Champion. "You're Cynthia, aren't you?" Paul asked. Cynthia turned to see Paul staring at her. "Yes." Cynthia answered with a smile. "My name is Paul. And I'm from Veilstone. I'd like to challenge you to a battle!" Paul demanded. The words have shocked everybody.

Even Cynthia grew surprised to the request as well. "Who is that guy?" One person grunted. "Ugh. He can't challenge the Champion like that!" A girl snorted. Cynthia gave a thought before smiling a bit. "It's been a while since I took a field challenge. Are you competing in the Sinnoh League now?" Cynthia asked. "That's right." Paul answered sternly.

"I see. Then, I'm assuming you transferred here from another league. Fine then! I accept your challenge!" Cynthia agreed with a bright smile. _"Transferred from another League? Could this mean Paul participated in other regional leagues?"_ Hikaru thought, sweating.

The crowd grew surprised with her accepting the challenge! "The Champion's gonna battle him!" One man gasped. "Unbelievable!" Another man exclaimed. Paul paid the crowd no mind as he made the battle conditions. "Do you mind if we battle with six Pokémon each?" Paul asked. "No problem!" Cynthia answered, agreeing.

"Hey! That's a full battle!" One person stated. "He's got guts, all right." A girl sighed. "But, he sure doesn't have brains." One boy taunted. The four trainers looked around to see the crowd berating Paul. "Wow! This crowd is giving Paul a tough time!" Dawn stated. "That's true. But, this is Paul we're talking about. I'm sure he's done his homework." Brock reminded.

Ash didn't say anything as he watched the beginning of the battle. "I'm afraid Paul won't be the trainer to win this one, though." Hikaru replied. "Why's that?" Dawn asked. "If Lucian wasn't able to beat her, how does Paul think that he can beat him. Right now, Paul is out of his mind to battle Cynthia like this, in a crowd like this." Hikaru explained.

Dawn turned back to the battle and sighed sadly. "I get what you mean, but..." Dawn replied sadly. "Then, let's get this underway! Garchomp, battle dance!" Cynthia called. She threw a Pokéball sending out the powerful Dragon and Ground Type Pokémon, Garchomp. Everyone grew amazed, including Ash and the others.

"Whoa! There's Garchomp again!" Ash gasped, checking in his Pokédex. _"Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can fly __like a jet plane at the speed of sound."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed. "Chimchar, standby for battle!" Paul yelled. The Chimp Pokémon appeared, ready for battle. "Chimchar!" Chimchar replied.

**Cynthia: Garchomp + 5 VS Paul: Chimchar + 5**

Both Hikaru and Cynthia grew surprised, along with Monferno. "A Chimchar?" Cynthia repeated. "Why would Paul use Chimchar against Garchomp?" Hikaru asked. "Mon..." Monferno replied sadly. "But wait! Garchomp's a combination of a Dragon and Ground Type!" One person complained.

"Everybody know that a Fire Type is gonna be a lousy matchup!" Another person sneered. "Hey, no brains, remember? Heh heh." The third person sneered, taunting Paul once again. Hikaru gave a deep sigh. This was gonna be some battle. "Paul! You may have the first Attack!" Cynthia called. "Thanks. Fire Spin, let's go!" Paul called.

Chimchar unleashed the Fire Type move, surrounding Garchomp in the fire vortex! "Wow! So Chimchar learned Fire Spin!" Ash gasped in amazement. "With lots of more strength!" Brock added. "But, let's see if Fire Spin does anything!" Dawn suggested. "That's not gonna work." Hikaru replied sternly, causing the others to look at him curiously.

"Now, Dig!" Paul called. Chimchar quickly dug down for a surprise attack. But, Cynthia only smiled as she made the counterattack. "We'll use Dig as well!" Cynthia called. The Mach Pokémon dug down, causing Paul to grit his teeth. Just then, the ground shook, with Garchomp coming out!

Chimchar screamed in pain as he was smashed to the ground by the brutal force. Chimchar fainted! "Going back didn't take that long, did it?" Dawn asked, shuddering. "Ferno..." Monferno groaned, seeing Chimcahr fall so easily. Hikaru patted on his head for some comfort, to which Monferno accept, cuddling close to Hikaru's chest.

**Paul: 5 Pokémon**

Paul glared at the Pokéball which held Chimchar, who was returned. "You ought to be ashamed." Paul snapped. Cynthia gave a small glare of what Paul was saying to his Pokémon. Both Ash and Hikaru glared at Paul along for his words. _"That guy still doesn't get it!"_ Ash thought angrily. Paul took out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Weaville, standby for battle!" Paul called. The evolved Ice-Dark Pokémon appeared, ready for a battle. "Let's see how Weaville does!" Dawn called, checking her Pokédex. _"Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. It signals its companions by using its claws to leave mysterious markings on the surfaces of trees and ice."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"Even with an Ice Type, Paul still has no chance against a powerful opponent, like Cynthia." Hikaru stated sternly, looking at the continuing battle. "An Ice Type Pokémon like Weaville against Garchomp is a good matchup! Yes, a wise choice, indeed!" Cynthia complimented. "Blizzard!" Paul called.

Weaville wasted no time, shooting the cold breeze Attack. But, the move didn't seem to affect Garchomp at all. Paul grew surprised with this. The group was surprised as well. "What... Happened?" Brock asked. "That Blizzard should've been huge, but it did nothing!" Dawn exclaimed. "I should've known..." Hikaru whispered.

"Dragon Rush!" Cynthia called. Garchomp leapt in the air, and prepared for a powerful Attack! It then began to charge its body with energy as it charged towards Weaville. "Why does Weaville just stand there?" Ash asked. "Dragon Rush is a move that focuses its body into a weapon, that strikes with incredible power! Any opponent loses its ability to escape from it!" Brock explained.

Paul seemed to understand the situation as he called out for another move. "In that case, Ice Beam!" Paul called. Weaville aimed the Ice Beam towards Garchomp! Garchomp dodged it and smashe Weaville towards the ground. The Sharp Claw Pokémon fainted!

**Paul: 4 Pokémon**

Paul returned Weaville without a word and took out the next Pokéball. "Murkrow, standby for battle!" Paul shouted. A crow looking Pokémon appeared, facing the Mach Pokémon. "I didn't know Paul had a Murkrow!" Ash admitted. "I'll check it out!" Dawn called, checking it with her Pokédex, scanning the Dark-Flying Type Pokémon.

_"__Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. Many people believe that if you see a Murkrow at night it will bring bad luck."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. "Use Haze!" Paul called. Murkrow attacked with the Haze, trying to blind Garchomp. "Dodge it!" Cynthia called. Garchomp quickly dodged Haze and leapt to the air, with Murkrow flying behind it!

"That's fast!" Ash gasped. "Sky Attack, now!" Paul called. "Quick! Giga Impact!" Cynthia countered. Both Pokémon charged up their attacks, with Paul preparing for it! "Here it comes!" Paul warned. Garchomp and Murkrow smashed against each other, but Murkrow was easily overpowered as Murkrow landed on the ground, fainted.

**Paul: 3 Pokémon**

Paul returned the Darkness Pokémon and let out a small laugh and a smile. Cynthia grew surprised to see Paul like this as she narrowed her eyes. "Hold on. What's Paul smiling about?" Ash asked. "He lost three Pokémon in a single hit!" Dawn stated. Paul kept smiling as he took out anothe Pokéball. "Torterra! Standby for battle!" Paul shouted.

A big Pokémon, that seemed familiar to Turtwig, but the appearance was completely different. "Whoa! That's a Torterra!" Ash exclaimed, amazed. "So, that must be his Sinnoh starter." Hikaru guessed as he took out his Pokédex. _"Torterra, the Continent Pokémon. Torterra is the final evolved form of Turtwig. Sometimes small Pokémon will gather to make their nests on Torterra's back."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"Paul's got three Pokémon left to go." Brock reminded. "While Cynthia's got all six of her Pokémon ready! And Garchomp has hardly gotten a scratch!" Dawn added. Even with that, Paul kept smiling. "Giga Drain!" Paul ordered. Torterra's spikes launched an energy drainer, as Torterra began to sap Garchomp's energy!

"A hit!" Ash called. "But, I don't understand why Garchomp didn't even try to dodge it!" Dawn explained, bewildered of what she's seeing. "This is what Paul was planning." Hikaru explained. "What?" Dawn asked, turning to Hikaru.

"You see, after a Giga Impact is launched, it takes a while to recharge! So, Paul knew by using Giga Drain at this moment, he could just sap Garchomp's power long enough, until Giga Impact could be fully charged up, and Garchomp could use it again!" Brock explained. Brock's words proven to be true as Paul sneered.

"Giga Impact is a powerful move, alright. But, it's also one of Garchomp's weak points, as well!" Paul sneered. Cynthia didn't say a word as she didn't make a sound. "Now! Use Frenzy Plant!" Paul called. Torterra launched one of the ultimate attacks at the Mach Pokémon! Plants from underground struck Garchomp hard.

Everyone had to cover their eyes from the explosion made from the ultimate Attack! Paul smirked, thinkin that Garchomp was now defeated. Cynthia again didn't say a word. As the dust cleared, the Frenzy Plany had stuck, but it was actually blocked! Garchomp had blocked the Attack with its fins, without any scratch.

It glared at Paul, which Paul gasped at. Cynthia then let out a small laugh as she made her final order. "Hm! Use Brick Break!" Cynthia called. Garchomp leapt in the air, startling Torterra. Its fins glowed as it dove down, striking Torterra on the head! Torterra groaned in pain as he was pushed back to the ground. Torterra fainted!

**Paul: 2 Pokémon**

Everyone grew silent as Paul returned the Continent Pokémon. Ash grew a little speechless until he said it. "What... Can you say? She's the Champion!" Ash exclaimed, startled of what had happened, though.

And so, the group have met Cynthia, who had started the battle with Paul. Hikaru began to recall of what happened during the day he had met Cynthia. What will happen, after the battle? Will Cynthia remember Hikaru and his dream? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Sonicboom)**

**Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Twister)**


	80. Memories and Legends!

**Chapter 80: Memories and Legends**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group was at the Pokémon Center, taking a break from all the walk and traveling they had to do. They were having lunch there as they watched the Champion League News. On the TV, the Sinnoh Region Champion, Cynthia and her Garchomp was facing off against Lucian, and his Bronzong.

Bronzong was giving Garchomp a little difficult time, until Garchomp survived the attack easily, and finished the Steel Type off with a Giga Impact. Ash was psyched when he heard Cynthia was at Amity Square at the current time. Hikaru planned to meet her at the Square, hoping that she would remember him after two years had passed.

When the group got there, Cynthia was there. But, she wasn't the only one. Ash and Hikaru's rival, Paul had arrived, still in a cold situation. The rival asked Cynthia for a full battle, to which Cynthia had accepted. There were many surprises in Paul, when he revealed his new Murkrow, Weaville, and his starter Pokémon, Torterra. However, despite of Paul battling hard, he already lost four Pokémon in a single hit.

This proved to be that Cynthia really was the Champion, with Garchomp only getting a little damage. What will happen after the battle? Will Cynthia remember Hikaru after the two years?

"Hm hm! Use Brick Break!" Cynthia smirked. Garchomp flew up high into the air and dove down towards Torterra! Torterra grew surprised as Garchomp landed the Fighting Type move on the Continent Pokémon's head. It was too much for Torterra as he smashed to the ground. Torterra fainted!

**Paul: 2 Pokémon**

Everyone, especially Paul was surprised. Ash grew a little speechless, until he finally found his words. "What... can you say? She's the Champion!" Ash exclaimed. Everyone watched as Paul returned Torterra back to his Pokéball. He then gave a sigh. "I guess that's it." Paul replied. Hikaru grew shocked with this. Paul had gave up the battle.

**Cynthia: Winner!**

"Guess so. Nice work, Garchomp. Great battle." Cynthia praised the Mach Pokémon. "Gar!" Garchomp growled in a proud state. The evolved Dragon Type was returned to its Pokéball. After that was done, everyone began to make fun of Paul again. "You see?" One guy smirked. "I told you he'd get embarrassed!" A girl taunted.

"What a loser!" One boy insulted. The kids and other trainers began to laugh at Paul, who made no response. "Hey! Knock it off!" Ash snapped. "How would you like it if you were insulted for losing to a strong trainer like Cynthia!?" Hikaru snapped along. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched in agreement. The two then ran for their rival.

"But, Ash! Hikaru!... What's with those two?" Dawn asked, bewildered. Brock gave a smile and answered. "Hm. I think those two have some newfound respect for Paul. After challenging Cynthia the way he did." Brock guessed, chuckling. Both Ash and Hikaru ran to Paul and Ash gave a smile. "I'll tell you, Paul! That was great!" Ash exclaimed.

Paul only gave a short glance at Ash and snorted. He then turned back to face the Sinnoh Champion. "Well, I'll work on it, and try again." Paul decided. "I'll look forward to it." Cynthia agreed with a smile. Paul gave a short bow and began to leave. "Paul, wait! That's not where the Pokémon Center is, you know!" Ash called.

When Paul didn't change, Cynthia responded with a serious tone. "Paul! Hold it right there!" Cynthia called. Paul stopped immediately, but didn't turn around. "Bringing injured Pokémon to a Pokémon Center is a trainer's full responsibility!" Cynthia scolded. Paul grew silent before agreeing to the idea. "Right." Paul replied.

So, everyone headed to the Pokémon Center to heal up Paul's Pokémon. But, it seemed that Nurse Joy was occupied with something. "I'm terribly sorry. We've got an urgent situation here now! I've got to get into surgery right away! Please forgive me!" Nurse Joy explained. She bowed down in apology as she left to the surgery room.

Cynthia closed her eyes and smiled. "Then, there's no choice. I'll have to treat them myself!" Cynthia suggested. The trainers, especially Paul grew surprised. "You'll do it?" Ash asked. "Pikachu?" Pikachu asked. Brock immediately ran over to volunteer. "I'll help! Everything you need, you just let me know!" Brock called.

Once again, Brock didn't noticed the Pokéball opening, revealing Croagunk! He was about to use Poison Jab, until Cynthia stared at him with a smile. Croagunk grew startled as he stopped the move and croaked for a long time.

Later, everyone headed towards an empty room, where Cynthia began the treatment. Paul brought out Chimchar, Torterra, Weaville, and Murkrow for Cynthia to heal. Cynthia had finished with Murkrow and Weaville. She then began to inspect Torterra for any damages that was severe or not. She felt Torterra's body.

"Hm... We've got quite a fever going here." Cynthia stated. She sprayed some Super Potion on Torterra's tree on his back. "But that Brick Break landed on Torterra's head, didn't it?" Ash asked, curious about the healing. "That's true. But, the shock of the move spreaded all over the body. So, we treat them everywhere. Not only the part that was hit." Cynthia explained.

Everyone, except Hikaru and Paul grew amazed. "Wow! You're such a great Champion! You know everything!" Dawn exclaimed, amazed. "That's obvious, since she's the Sinnoh Champion, right Cynthia?" Hikaru asked. Cynthia took a moment to look at Hikaru, before growing confused. "Did we... meet before?" Cynthia asked. Everyone, including Paul looked at both Hikaru and Cynthia.

"What, don't you remember, Cynthia? It's me, Hikaru. My mom is Hinata Platinum, remember?" Hikaru asked with a small smile. Cynthia then widened her eyes. "Of course! How could I forget about you. Oh my, you've grown ever since we've met, Hikaru." Cynthia replied with a smile. "So, it's true! You did meet Cynthia before!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That's right. It was when the Sinnoh League was underway two years ago. I met Hikaru and his mother during those times, of course." Cynthia chuckled. She then turned to the Twinleaf boy. "I expect that you've gotten stronger since we met?" Cynthia smirked. Hikaru grew red in embarrassment and sighed.

"I didn't start my journey before we met, Cynthia. But yes, I did get stronger." Hikaru muttered. He took out his Badge Case and his Ribbon Case. He showed Cynthia the Coal and Forest Badge, with the Jublife Ribbon. "I see that you've chosen both the Trainers and the Coordinator's path." Cynthia giggled. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched happily.

"I also see that you've chosen Chimchar for your partner!" Cynthia giggled. "Yes, that's pretty obvious." Hikaru muttered. Cynthia then perked her head up and remembered something. "Speaking of Chimchar, it's your turn!" Cynthia called. She walked over to Paul's Chimchar and took out a medicine pill.

"Chimchar, I want you to take this!" Cynthia called. "Chim." Chimchar replied softly. He took the medicine, and then, drank some water! "That was excellent! I'm proud of you!" Cynthia replied happily. "Chimchar!" Chimchar exclaimed. He turned to see Hikaru's Monferno, who gave a wave. Paul's Chimchar gave a short wave back with a smile, before laying down.

"Looks like Chimchar is starting to get along with Monferno, Hikaru!" Ash grinned. "I can see, Ash. I can see." Hikaru muttered, rubbing the back of his head. They all turned back to Chimchar, whose tail had gone out! "Look! The flame on Chimchar's tail!" Dawn gasped. Brock chuckled with the statement.

"When Chimchar sleeps, the flame goes out!" Brock explained. "All set! I'm done with your Pokémon!" Cynthia explained, walking to Paul. "Thanks a lot, Cynthia." Paul thanked with a sigh. Cynthia then turned to Torterra, Murkrow, and Weaville. "Paul, all your Pokémon are specifically well trained! Especially your Torterra! It's really quite amazing." Cynthia admitted.

"Torterra was my very first Pokémon." Paul explained. "That's incredible!" Dawn exclaimed. "So, you raised it from a Turtwig?" Brock asked. "Right. We've travelled through a lot. We made it to the Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto Leagues. But, we didn't win any of it. It was also during that time I caught Weaville and Murkrow." Paul explained.

"What about Chimchar?" Hikaru asked, gazing at the sleeping Fire Type. "Mon?" Monferno asked. "After I came back to Sinnoh." Paul answered. Cynthia grew impressed with the Veilstone trainer. "You've done quite a lot with Chimchar in such a short time!" Cynthia replied with a smile. Paul only gave a shook of his head with a short.

"So what! After all, Chimchar didn't so such a great job against Garchomp, if you ask me." Paul replied darkly. Ash gritted his teeth and began an argument. "Until you got hit by that Giga Impact, I don't think you cared of how many of your Pokémon took the fall!" Ash snapped. "Your point?" Paul asked, glaring at the Kanto trainer.

"Come on! How many of your Pokémon thought of taking that!? Don't you get it, Paul!? Winning that way is only a win for you!" Ash snapped. Paul then glared at Ash even more with annoyance in his tone. "Oh, give me a break! A win is a win!" Paul grunted.

"That's not true! True, training can make your Pokémon get stronger and win battles more easily, but caring and bonding with your Pokémon is also important as well! Why is it that you lack about that!?" Hikaru snapped angrily. This time, Hikaru was joining in the argument. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched.

"Because then, they'll get spoiled! And Chimchar is the perfect example of exactly what I mean! A spoiled Pokémon who doesn't try hard enough!" Paul answered annoyingly. Ash shook his head with anger as he glared at Paul. "Well, you're wrong! Like Hikaru said, you've got to support your Pokémon! Then, they'll support you!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu!" Pikachu growled.

"Pathetic." Paul sneered in an annoyed tone. "What!? What counts in a battle is a bond between you and your Pokémon! You'll never win your way!" Ash snapped. Paul just opened his eyes and glared at the two trainers. "You two just keep doing your way, I'll become strong with anyway I choose!" Paul demanded.

With that, Cynthia made a small smile. "You want to get stronger?" Cynthia asked. Ash, Paul, and Hikaru turned to Cynthia in confusion. "If you do, there's something I want you to see." Cynthia explained. She led the five trainers out of the Center, and led them to the Amity Square ruins.

"The words that are written here have completely changed my life. Listen, while I read them; 'When every life meets another life, something will be born.'" Cynthia read. "With every life..." Ash started. "Meets another life..." Brock continued. "Something will be born?" Dawn asked, finishing the sentence. "What could this all mean?" Hikaru asked, looking up at the Sinnoh Champion.

"When I was younger, I used to dream of nothing other than becoming powerful and being victorious in battles. And so, I trained endlessly. When I discovered that, even the same types of Pokémon have unique personalities, it was then I decided, that I wanted to know each and every one of them better." Cynthia started.

"And then?" Hikaru asked. "And then, after meeting more and more Pokémon, learning their ways, something deep inside of me changed thy soul. I knew that meeting new Pokémon, would be the same of meeting new people! I'm sure because of our meeting today, something powerful has been close to each of us! Something important, something that will make us stronger in our own ways!" Cynthia explained.

Ash, Paul, and Hikaru took a moment to look at each other, before looking back at the Champion. "My desire to learn about Pokémon, have responded with a dream! That someday, I'll meet the legendary Dialga and Palkia! Then, perhaps I'll be able to travel, back to the source where the time is urgent for all Pokémon!" Cynthia explained.

"It would be amazing to meet Dialga and Palkia." Dawn admitted. "It sure would." Brock agreed.

Meanwhile, back at the Pokémon Center, Team Rocket for some reason was able to sneak in, and sneak on Paul's sleeping Pokémon. They crept close to Chimchar. "Chimchar seems totally tuckered." Jessie sighed. "No wonder! The rigorous of twerp ownership!" James sighed along.

"It's time to lift this poor lug out of its lousy life! Matter of fact, we're gonna give ll these guys a lift!" Meowth snickered. Just then, Nurse Joy came by to check on Paul's Pokémon, until she noticed the evil trio. "Hello? Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Nurse Joy asked, startled to see the three.

Team Rocket panicked with this when they were caught. "Dead end!" Meowth gasped. "You grab Chimchar! Let's run!" Jessie called. "Grabbing on!" James agreed. He took Chimchar from the bed and began to run out the window. "Come back! That's not your Chimchar!" Nurse Joy called out.

To the heroes, Cynthia, and Paul, they were heading back to the Center when they heard the call! Ash noticed the Pokémon in Team Rocket's grip. "Chimchar?" Ash asked. "Wait a second. That's Paul's Chimchar!" Hikaru gasped. "And Team Rocket's got him!" Dawn exclaimed. Paul began to run after the evil trio for his Pokémon. "Stop!" Ash called.

The evil trio noticed the six trainers chasing them! "A gang of twerps!" James called. "And that top of the line twerp bag!" Meowth added. "Give Chimchar back!" Dawn demanded. "Or you'll be sorry!" Brock threatened. Team Rocket ignored the threats as they leaped into their balloon. "Now you take your loss!" The evil trio laughed.

"Oh dear!" Cynthia called out in surprise. "I'll take that as a compliment!" James sneered. "Any fear coming from you dopes, means fear from us!" Meowth cackled. At that moment, Chimchar woke up and looked around. "Chim?" Chimchar asked. "Little Chimmy woke up!" Jessie giggled. "Welcome to our world!" James welcomed.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting the pathetic fear in its pace!"

"That's Team Rocket! We're in your face!"

Chimchar didn't seem impressed as he burned the evil trio with Fire Spin! "Ugh... We get it..." Team Rocket moaned in their burnt state. Both Ash and Hikaru took out their Pokéballs. "Alright, Staravia!" "Let's go, Dratini..." The two started, but Paul beat them to it!

"Ursaring! Standby!" Paul called. The evolved Normal Type Pokémon appeared from his Pokéball! It roared at the balloon. "Ursaring?" Dawn gasped. "From Bewilder Forest?" Brock added. "Hyper Beam!" Paul ordered. The Hibernation Pokémon unleashed the powerful move towards the balloon. Chimchar just in time jumped out of it to avoid the blast!

Team Rocket scream aer as they were sent flying towards the sky! "Every time we turn around, we get burned!" Jessie shrieked. "Will you stop with your fire jokes!?" James snapped. "Hey, kids! Know a real-red hot Pokémon we can match with?" Meowth asked the viewers. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed to the question. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed.

Chimchar fell down on the ground, yelling in pain. Paul walked up to him and glared at the Chimp Pokémon. "I don't care if you got injured! To be captured by a group of losers! Useless!" Paul snapped angrily. Chimchar lowered his head in shame and in a frightened state. "How could you be so mean!?" Ash growled. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu growled.

"Chimchar was resting in the Center until those morons captured him!" Hikaru snapped. "Alright, enough! The important thing is, is that Chimchar is safe and sound! Dear sweet Chimchar." Cynthia called, rubbing the Fire Type's cheeks, soothing the Fire Type. Everyone agreed to this, except Paul.

"You're right! Of course that's the most important thing right now! I know it!" Dawn agreed. "I agree." Brock agreed along. "You bet, Chimchar!" Ash grinned. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called. "Arguing about it won't help, would it?" Hikaru asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Ferno." Monferno replied, imitating Hikaru.

Cynthia stood up and looked at the Veilstone trainer. "You know, Paul. For the sake of your Pokémon, you should spend the night at the Pokémon Center!" Cynthia suggested. Paul turned in confusion and in a little surprise. "You want to get stronger, too. Right?" Cynthia asked. Paul turned his head away with a sigh. "Well, alright." Paul replied.

**Later...**

It was evening, as the Sinnoh Now news came up! "This news flash! Here in the ancient ruins of Celestic Town! The Lustrous Orb related to the legendary Pokémon, Palkia, has been found!" Rhonda announced. Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, and Cynthia watched as Ash raised a question. "Lustrous Orb? You mean like the Adamant Orb?" Ash asked.

"I guess so." Hikaru guessed with a shrug. "They finally found it!" Cynthia exclaimed, feeling happy about it. "The Lustrous Orb is the compatible companion of the Adamant Orb, currently on an exhibit in Eterna City! They say it's to increase the power of Palkia! With this much discovery, scientists research and discover more of Sinnoh's legend of time and space!" Rhonda explained.

As little time passed, both Cynthia and the group have decided to leave the Pokémon Center, heading to their separate ways. "Now, I know where I'm traveling to next!" Cynthia replied. "It's Celestic Town! Is that right?" Dawn asked. "Right!" Cynthia agreed with a nod.

"You know, I'm still not sure of what you were talking about back there! But, I do know that I love Pokémon as much as you are, Cynthia!" Ash exclaimed with a grin. "Hey, Ash. You're the not the only one." Hikaru replied, bumping onto Ash's shoulder, making him grin wider.

"Good! And that's the only thing you need to know to become strong in your own way!" Cynthia chuckled. "Right!" Ash nodded. Cynthia then turned to Hikaru. "And Hikaru, good luck on your way to your dreams. Whether Gym battles or Contests, I'm sure you'll do well on one of them." Cynthia replied, ruffling Hikaru's sharp black hair.

"Um... Sure." Hikaru answered nervously. "Alright then. Be careful on your way of the rest of your journey!" Cynthia called. "We will!" The group agreed. "Goodbye, then!" Cynthia called, waving to the group as she began to walk away. "Goodbye!" The four trainers called back as they began to leave in their own path.

And so, Hikaru and Ash have learned much about Cynthia, and on Paul's intentions and willingness. Their dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master, Sinnoh Champion, or a Top Coordinator continues as the journey continues! Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team: **

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Water Gun, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Twister, Dragon Rage, Thunder Wave)**


	81. The Double Performance!

**Chapter 81: The Double Performance!**

During their travels to Hearthome City for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, the four trainers planned to take a break for Dawn to train for her combinations. Hikaru and Monferno aided Dawn and Piplup for her training, with the progress going well so far. "Piplup! That was great! You used that move perfectly!" Dawn called.

"Piplup!" Piplup thanked. "So, let's do it once more, just like that!" Dawn called. She then turned to Hikaru, who was ready with Monferno. "Ready or not, Hikaru! Here we come!" Dawn called. "Bring it." Hikaru smirked, motioning her. Just as the practice battle was about to begin, two Pokémon leapt out of the bushes and landed right in front of them!

It was a Glameow and a Misdreavus. And they seemed to be in a desperate hurry. "Glameow and Misdreavus!" Ash stated. Brock looked at the two Pokémon, who was talking to Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno. "Something's terribly wrong." Brock stated, frowning. Then, Dawn had a familiar feeling with the two Pokémon.

"Huh? Could they be who I think...?" Dawn started. Just then, both Glameow and Misdreavus ran back, with the three Pokémon following them! "Pika Pika!" "Lup! Pip!" "Monferno!" The three Pokémon called to their trainers. "Pikachu, wait!" Ash called. "Piplup! Where are you going?" Dawn called. "Wait up, Monferno!" Hikaru shouted.

The four trainers ran after the five Pokémon, trying to think of what was going on. "Man! Those two are in such a hurry!" Ash panted, catching his breath as he ran. "That means we better hurry, too!" Dawn reminded. Glameow and Misdreavus led the group to a giant rock, where they saw someone familiar.

"Zoey?" Hikaru and Dawn gasped. "Hey, Dawn... Hikaru." Zoey groaned. She seemed to be in pain as she clutched her right ankle. "Wow! I thought they looked like your Misdreavus and Glameow!" Dawn exclaimed, looking at the two. "You must be the reason why those two were in such a hurry." Hikaru guessed. Zoey only gave a small smile.

"Well, if you're gonna bring help, might as well be someone who loves to talk!" Zoey chuckled. Dawn pretended to feel hurt by that. "That's a fine way to treat a friend! So, what happened to your leg?" Dawn asked, kneeling down. Ash and Brock came by, just in time to see Dawn and Hikaru's rival. "I was doing some training, and I tripped. It's no big deal... Ugh!" Zoey grunted.

She attempted to get up, but she slumped back down in pain. "That doesn't sound like 'no big deal'." Hikaru sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Ferno." Monferno agreed. "Come on! There's gotta be a medicine here somewhere!... Ah! You call snacks and juice medicine!?" Dawn shrieked. She pulled out her snack, crying out loud.

The boys sweat dropped as they fell to the ground. Brock then got back up and smiled. He took out his backpack with some medical supplies. "You just leave it to me! Pokémon medicine! People medicine! If it helps you get well, now you've got it!" Brock chuckled. He took out a spraying medicine, and a Super Potion!

"Yeah! Way to go, Brock!" Ash cheered for his friend. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered along. "Of course! We won't need a Pokémon Center!" Dawn giggled. Brock nodded for a while, then frowned. "Hold on! What did I just say!? A Pokémon Center is run by Nurse Joy! And without any Pokémon Center, there won't be any Nurse Joy anywhere! No! I can't stand it!" Brock yelled.

He flailed around, causing Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup to grab him to stop him. Both Zoey and Hikaru sighed as they sweat dropped. "Is he always like this?" Zoey asked. "You definitely don't want to know..." Hikaru muttered, shaking his head. "I'd rather hear you and Dawn talk." Zoey sighed.

Later, Brock finally calmed down as he sprayed Zoey's sprained ankle with some medicine! He placed a bandage around it. "There you go!" Brock called, finishing it up. "Thanks, Brock." Zoey thanked. "Zoey, can you stand?" Dawn asked, helping Zoey up. Hikaru als helped with this. "Yeah... I guess so... Urgh!" Zoey grunted.

Zoey slumped back down, grunting in pain. "You must've given yourself a really bad sprain!" Brock guessed, helping her up. "You've got to rest your ankle somewhere, Zoey." Hikaru reminded. Ash folded his arms and thought about something. "But the Pokémon Center is way up ahead!" Ash stated. Zoey grunted and opened one eye. "I'm camping near here! If I could just get back!..." Zoey explained.

She once again gritted her teeth in pain, with Brock, Hikaru, and Dawn helping her. "Don't worry! We'll get you back there!" Dawn replied. "Just hang on. Don't put pressure on your right ankle." Hikaru called. "R-Right..." Zoey replied with a little nod.

Later, the group spotted a tent, which belonged to Zoey. Dawn and Hikaru helped her sit down on her folding chair. "Easy! Easy!" Dawn warned, helping Zoey sit gently down. "Thanks, you two." Zoey thanked, sighing. "Hey, when a friend needs help, we give it to them as soon as we can!" Hikaru reminded. "That's right! That's what we do!" Dawn giggled.

"Now you can just take it slow!" Ash grinned, feeling relieved for Zoey. A pink slug looking Pokémon went over to Zoey, feeling sad for her. "Shellos?" The Pokémon asked. "Don't worry, Shellos! I'll be just fine!" Zoey promised. She then turned to the group, while Shellos settled in Zoey's lap.

"I caught my Shellos at the same river, right where you two caught your Buizel!" Zoey explained, facing Dawn and Hikaru. "How cool!" Dawn replied, checking her Pokédex. "Shellos, the Sea Slug Pokémon. Shellos's shape and color varies depending on where it lives. Two different varieties have been confirmed in the Sinnoh region." Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"Hey! Shellos! Nice to meet you!" Ash replied happily. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied along. When Shellos turned to see Ash and Pikachu, she squealed in surprise as she covered her face with Zoey's orange vest. Both Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped by the reaction. "Oops." Ash replied, feeling embarrassed.

Zoey laughed a little at this. "I guess... Shellos is just shy around strangers." Zoey chuckled. "Someone's been babying Shellos!" Dawn teased. "So! How are your Buizels, Dawn? Hikaru?" Zoey asked, looking at the two Twinleaf Town trainers. "Buizel's great! Buizel, come on out!" Dawn called. The tough looking Buizel came out of his Pokéball.

"You too, Buizel! Say hello to our friend!" Hikaru called. The little Buizel with the Water symbol headband appeared, looking around. "Do you two remember Zoey? Right there!" Dawn called, pointing to her rival. The Buizel brothers turned to see Zoey and Shellos. "Hey, Buizel brothers! It's been a long time!" Zoey replied with a smile.

"Shellos!" Shellos agreed. Dawn's Buizel only crept closer to Shellos. Shellos squealed in surprise as she hid onto Zoey again. Monferno, Piplup, Misdreavus, and Glameow grew surprised to this. Hikaru's Buizel grew a little startled along. "Buizel! What did you do that for?" Dawn scolded. "Buizel, tough and scary looking, I suppose." Hikaru muttered.

"Bui bui." Hikaru's Buizel sighed sadly, upset with his older brother's cold ways. Piplup angrily stepped up to Dawn's Buizel for a scolding! "Piplup! Pip!" Piplup snapped. "Bui Bui! Bui!" Dawn's Buizel snorted, turning away from the Penguin Pokémon. Piplup grew dumbfounded and began an argument with Buizel again!

Zoey looked at the two Water Types, confused by their behavior. Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Hikaru, Monferno, and Hikaru's Buizel sighed along with the argument. "Stop it! Both of you!" Dawn scolded. Both Buizel and Piplup turned and stopped, only for Piplup to feel ashamed, while Buizel angrily turned away from the Penguin Pokémon.

"Bui?" Hikaru's Buizel asked, holding onto his older brother. "Bui..." Dawn's Buizel replied, ruffling his younger brother's furry head. "At least the brothers are getting along with each other." Hikaru muttered. Zoey sighed with disappointment as she frowned.

"How do you think you're gonna give a great Double Performance when acting like that?" Zoey asked. That caught everyone's attention. "Hold on. Double Performance?" Dawn repeated in a surprised state. "In the Contest?" Hikaru asked, curious. Zoey widened her eyes, surprised. "Uh oh. You two don't know?" Zoey asked.

Zoey then shrugged as she took out her laptop. "It couldn't hurt if you checked out Contest website." Zoey replied, accessing to the Contest website in her computer. She showed a video, that was presenting a preview of a Double Performance for the Hearthome Contest. The video began with Marian announcing the explanation.

"Now! The first stage of the Hearthome Pokémon Contest is a double performance! And the second stage is a Double Battle! Coordinators who successfully completed the Double Performance goes her! Marvel as the grand scale performance of the world's Top Coordinator!" Marian announced.

On the screen, revealed a girl with blue hair, who looked like from the Johto region. She sent out a Feraligatr and a Jigglypuff for the performance! "First off, it's Feraligatr's Aqua Tail in active!" Marian called. The evolved Water Type created a vortex of water with its tail. Then, Jigglypuff landed on a tail, beginning the next part of the Double Performance.

"Now watch as Jigglypuff ride up in the air! Then, Jigglypuff fires off a powerful Psychic Attack!" Marian continued. Jigglypuff jumped in the air, using the powerful Psychic Type Attack, making the Aqua Tail combo look sparkling and beautiful. "A classic example of two Pokémon working together to make a magical performance!" Marian commented.

Both Hikaru and Dawn then understood. "Come to think of it, I think I've seen this before in a TV for the other region's Grand Festival and all..." Hikaru replied, thinking. "Makes sense! Of course, the name says it all." Dawn replied. "So, it's two Pokémon right off the first stage!" Ash stated.

"The same, exact rules for the Hearthome Contest is for the Grand Festival!" Zoey explained, looking up at the Kanto trainer. "Well, you both haven't exactly trained for this, have you, Dawn? Hikaru?" Brock asked. Dawn began to stutter about this. "Uh... Well..." Dawn started, but stopped when Zoey volunteered for assistance.

"I'll help! There's no time like the present!" Zoey replied. "Would you really, Zoey?" Hikaru asked. "Well, you all saved me, after all." Zoey smirked, smiling. "That's great! Thank you, Zoey!" Dawn thanked happily. With that, the lesson of a Double Performance was about to begin. Zoey sent out Glameow and Shellos for the lesson. "Let's start out by you two watching out performance!" Zoey suggested.

"Alright then. It couldn't hurt to view yours." Hikaru agreed. Dawn nodded along. "Shellos! Glameow! You ready?" Zoey asked. The two Pokémon nodded, ready for her orders. "Now, Shellos! Use Mud Bomb!" Zoey called. The Sea Slug Pokémon launched the Ground Type move in the air, while extending her neck very high!

"Now, look at that!" Dawn gasped. Dawn sent out Buneary and Pachirisu to watch along. Hikaru sent out Luxio, Leafeon, and Dratini to watch as well. "Glameow! Shock Wave!" Zoey called. Glameow used the Electric Type Attack to mix with the Mud Bomb move. "Shock Wave charged the Mud Bomb!" Ash stated, impressed.

"A Ground Type attack matched up against an Electric Type should be the worst! But, in this situation, they're not battling each other!" Brock explained. Zoey agreed to this. "Right! It's because of that, it works so well! Shellos, use Hidden Power now!" Zoey called. The Sea Slug Pokémon sent glowing orbs at the two moves, colliding with each other.

The three moves caused a rainbow sparkling light, with Glameow and Shellos posing. Shellos landed on Glameow's tail, which looked like a spring now. "That's gorgeous!" Dawn gasped. "That was pretty impressive!" Hikaru replied, surprised along with the double performance. "That was awesome!" Ash commented, grinning happily.

"I see! You used the intensity at the whole performance to highlight your Glameow's beauty at the very end!" Brock replied, smiling. "Right, Brock! That way, I can let my Pokémon shine!" Zoey explained. "So, the points are at the end?" Dawn asked.

"There's more than that! There's move balancing between two Pokémon! And, in which order you want to present them in! Do you show them one at a time, or do you do them together? And, that's the best way to get them posed of, after they've completed their moves! Not to mention which Capsule Seals will be effective the most!" Zoey explained.

Hikaru rubbed the back of his head, and gave a deep thought and sigh. "Ugh... There are so many things to think about for this Double Performance..." Hikaru groaned. "That's pretty obvious. A Double Performance is more difficult, no doubt about it." Zoey stated. Dawn sighed, slumping down with a small blush.

"It's tough enough, figuring out a way to make one Pokémon look good! You said you were still training, but you looked amazing to us!" Dawn explained. "What Dawn said, the performance was pretty sparkling and all." Hikaru added. "I've still got a long way to go." Zoey explained. "Huh? But why?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Glameow and Shellos should be able to shine much more. But, I still haven't thought on how to really bring that stuff out yet." Zoey explained. "So, does that mean your double performance is incomplete?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno?" Monferno asked. "That's right." Zoey replied in agreement. "Oh, I see!" Dawn replied, comprehending the situation.

"Whia! That's tough!" Ash stated. "If you want to improve, you can never become satisfied with the way you are now. It's the same with Gym battles, I bet. Right?" Zoey asked. "Yeah! You bet!" Ash agreed with a grin. "I guess there are differences and similarities between Contests and Gym battles..." Hikaru replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow! That's what my Mom told me after I won my first ribbon!" Dawn exclaimed. She recalled the talk she had with Johanna after the Floaroma Contest. "Your Mom?" Zoey asked, confused. "Oh yeah! Dawn and Hikaru's mom were Top Coordinators once in their days!" Brock explained. That amazed Zoey.

"Really? Now that's got to be challenging at times!" Zoey chuckled. "Well, it is at the time..." Hikaru agreed. "Yeah... But, all we can do is try to be us! And being me, right now, it's about practicing those Double Performance skills now! And we're gonna blow them out!" Dawn called. "Well, we're not gonna fall behind! Right guys?" Hikaru asked.

Hikaru's team agreed with a call, smiling and grinning of the confidence they have.

Later, Dawn made up a list, which she and Hikaru worked on together. It was their plans for the first stage and the second stage. "Now! Here's a list of our doubles! First stage is Piplup and Pachirisu! And Buizel and Buneary are in the second stage!" Dawn explained. Hikaru looked at his part of the list.

"As for me, it's Leafeon and Luxio for the first stage. Monferno and Buizel are in the second stage as well!" Hikaru explained. "The second stage would be perfect for the Buizel brothers!" Brock stated, smiling. "It's the battling stage!" Ash stated. "What do you think of our choices?" Hikaru asked. "Sounds pretty good to me!" Zoey commented.

Dratini coded sadly, drooping down. Hikaru knelt down next to the Dragon Pokémon and rubbed his head. "Sorry, Dratini. I want you to just look at the performance today, so that you can learn what Contests are, okay?" Hikaru asked. "Tini!" Dratini replied with a nod, understanding.

"I'll go first then! Piplup and Pachirisu! Take your places!" Dawn called. Piplup and Pachirisu nodded as they ran to the field for their training! "Now, don't forget to bring out the moves with beauty and drama for your Pokémon! That will show everybody how well you raised them!" Zoey explained. "I got it! Now! Pachirisu! Let's start with Sweet Kiss!" Dawn called.

So, the group have run into Zoey once again, only to find her with a sprained ankle. With the mentioning of a double performance, will Hikaru and Dawn get along with their performance for the Hearthome Contest? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team: **

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Synthesis)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Swift, Ice Beam, Water Gun)**

**Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage)**


	82. The Double Battle Performance!

**Chapter 82: The Double Battle Performance!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group was on a route to Hearthome City. There, they could have Hikaru and Dawn's third Pokémon Contest there for either of their second ribbon. While walking, they decided to take a break for some training. Dwan and Hikaru started off with Monferno and Piplup, until they were interrupted.

Misdreavus and Glameow appeared, seemed to be in a hurry. The two Pokémon led the four trainers to where they meet Dawn's rival, Zoey, in a little trouble. Zoey explained of how she sprained her ankle, which the others aided her back to her camp. Zoey explained on how she caught her Shellos. She then met the Buizel brothers again, only for which Dawn's Buizel and Piplup picked a fight with each other.

Zoey then explained of what the Hearthome Contest will be like, with the new feature, showing as a Double Performance. Zoey then demonstrated her performance with her Shellos and Glameow, showing to be beautiful, but to Zoey, it was incomplete. Dawn and Hikaru then made their decisions of who they're gonna enter with for the two stages.

Dawn is about to begin her performance with Piplup and Pachirisu. What will happen in this first time performance practice?

"I got it! Now! Pachirisu! Let's start with Sweet Kiss!" Dawn called. The EleSquirrel Pokémon shot some hearts into the air. "Those hearts are beautiful!" Zoey commented. "You can say that again." Hikaru chuckled. "Piplup! Whirlpool, go!" Dawn called. The Water Type unleashed the giant Whirlpool, at the Sweet Kiss.

Unfortunately, the Sweet Kiss was overpowered by the strong Water Type attack. Everyone gasped at this. "Oh no! The Whirlpool hit the hearts!" Ash gasped. "Dawn! Think of something!" Hikaru called. "Alright then! Pachirisu! Discharge on the Whirlpool!" Dawn cried.

Pachirisu shot the Electric Type move at the Whirlpool! However, some of the electricity began to head straight towards for Piplup, who began to panic. "Piplup! Look out!" Dawn shrieked. She ran to grab the Penguin Pokémon. She was a tad late, when she and Piplup both got shocked by the Discharge Attack. "Ahhhhhh!" Dawn screamed out loud.

Pachirisu immediately stopped Discharge to see her trainer. Dawn seemed okay... Not. She and Piplup were smoking, while paralyzed by the powerful Electric Type attack. Dawn groaned by the shock, along with Piplup, who was shocked and paralyzed. "Hey, Dawn! You okay?" Hikaru called. "At least... It's unique..." Brock muttered.

Zoey sighed in disappointment. "I'll give you that..." Zoey sighed.

Later, Dawn and Piplup recovered from the Discharge. Dawn grew confident as she prepared for the second attempt! "Now! This time, we'll get it for sure! Pachirisu! Discharge! Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" Dawn called. Pachirisu shot her Electric Type attack, while Piplup unleashed another gigantic Whirlpool.

The two attacks collided together, but the combo evaporated, causing steam to cover both Piplup and Pachirisu! Dawn gasped with this. "Ah! They can't see a thing in there!" Dawn shrieked. "That Discharge Attack was just too powerful, and it evaporated the Whirlpool!" Brock stated. Dawn slumped down in sadness.

"You're right. Nothing's working..." Dawn muttered. "I guess that means it's my turn to show our performance!" Hikaru replied with a grin. "Well then! Let's see what you got, Hikaru!" Zoey called. Hikaru cracked his knuckles and smiled. "Alright then! If it's a Double Performance you want, then we'll show you one! Right, girls?" Hikaru asked.

He looked down at Leafeon and Luxio. "Feon!" Leafeon agreed with a wink. "Xio!" Luxio agreed with a proud smile. "Here goes nothing! Luxio! Use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Luxio leapt in the air and unleashed the glowing orbs in the air. "Leafeon! Let's use Razor Leaf!" Hikaru called.

The Verdant Pokémon unleashed some Razor Leaf Attack at the Hidden Power! The two collided together as they created green and white glowing lights! Everyone, including Dawn and Zoey was amazed at this. "Wow! This is amazing!" Dawn exclaimed. "Is this really your first time doing this?" Zoey asked, with her eyes wide.

"Well, yes. I made some thoughts about it while we were traveling, though." Hikaru admitted. He rubbed the back of his head with a silly smirk. "Leafe!" Leafeon replied with a proud pose. "Alright then! You all haven't seen nothing yet! Leafeon! Use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru yelled. The Ghost Type attack was launched in the air from Leafeon's mouth. "And Luxio! Use Thunder Fang!" Hikaru shouted.

Without a hesitation, Luxio leaped in their air and but into the Shadow Ball with Thunder Fang. Luxio then began to glow with purple and yellow lights in her fur! "And that's not it! Leafeon! Use Iron Tail, along with Synthesis!" Hikaru called. As Luxio landed, Leafeon ran towards Luxio with the healing and attacking move.

The two females collided, creating fireworks, filled with purple, yellow, and green light, sparkling all around them! The two felt proud of themselves as they bowed down in delight. Everyone applauded for Hikaru, Leafeon, and Luxio! "Bravo! That was really amazing!" Brock commented. "I have to agree! That was some combination!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Oh man, with a combo like that, I don't think there's a way for you to not be in the second stage!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched in happiness. Buizel and Dratini cheered for their trainer and friends. "That was really on the spotlight." Dawn replied happily with a smile.

Hikaru blushed with embarrassment as he smiled. "Thanks, everyone." Hikaru thanked. He knelt down to his two female Pokémon and rubbed their head. "Thanks, you two. You both were beautiful and gorgeous out there." Hikaru thanked. Luxio purred as she nuzzled Hikaru's cheek with her nose. Leafeon rubbed her head against Hikaru's arm as in a thanks for the compliment.

Later, Dawn sighed with this. "Hikaru's performance was really amazing, but mine really needs so work..." Dawn groaned. Hikaru gave a pat on her shoulder, feeling sorry for her. "I'm sure you're gonna get it after a while. That's a promise." Hikaru replied. Dawn smiled at her childhood friend and blushed.

"Thanks, Hikaru." Dawn thanked. Ash then had an idea, and smiled. "Hey! I know! Do some Contest battle for a change!" Ash suggested, grinning. That got Hikaru and Dawn up. "Yeah? You think?" Dawn asked. "Well, I think it's a great idea, to test our abilities!" Hikaru exclaimed, agreeing to the plan.

Even Brock and Zoey seemed to agree with Contest battle idea. "Great idea! You might come up with some great performance in the process!" Brock explained. "Yeah! And that could help you with your Double Performance as well!" Zoey agreed, smiling. Dawn smiled brightly and nodded. "Right! Okay! I'll give it a try!" Dawn exclaimed.

So, Ash sent out Aipom, pairing her up with Pikachu. Dawn planned to use Buizel and Buneary for the battle, hoping that things will work out. "Pikachu! Aipom! Ready to go?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Aipom!" Aipom nodded with a call. "Buizel! Buneary! Let's do this right!" Dawn called.

"Bui bui!" Buizel growled. "Buneary!" Buneary replied. The Rabbit Pokémon then winked at Pikachu, sending a love heart to him. Pikachu grew a little hesitant with this, though. Dawn sighed and knelt down next to Buneary. "No, Buneary. This is an appeal battle! Not a date!" Dawn explained. Buneary immediately changed into a battle position, ready to fight.

**Ash: Pikachu &amp; Aipom VS Dawn: Buneary &amp; Buizel**

"Okay! I'm gonna go first! Aipom! Use Swift!" Ash called. Aipom threw out some stars, than began to become a loop! Ash made th next order to Pikachu. "Pikachu! Jump into the Swift and use Quick Attack!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and chased, leaping into the Swift combo. The Swift followed Pikachu as he ran for Buneary and Buizel!

"Pretty interesting combination!" Brock stated. "Uh huh!" Zoey agreed. "I still can't believe why Ash doesn't participate in Contests when he makes a great performance like this." Hikaru muttered, sighing. "Ferno." Monferno agreed. "Bui." Hikaru's Buizel replied, adjusting his headband.

Dawn smiled when she saw Aipom standing, wide open! "But Ash left Aipom wide open! Okay! Dodge them both!" Dawn called. Both Buizel and Buneary dodged the combo Attack. Pikachu grew surprised as Ash gritted his teeth when the combo missed. "Use Aqua Jet on Aipom, Buizel!" Dawn called.

Buizel shot forward with the Water Type move, charging towards Aipom. "Hang in there!" Ash warned. With this, Dawn saw her chance of a new combination. "Alright! Buneary! Use Ice Beam!" Dawn yelled. Buneary shot the Ice Type move at the Aqua Jet, freezing it! Unfortunately, this caused Buizel to be frozen.

Dawn gasped with this as the combination failed. "Not good!" Brock called. "This isn't good!" Hikaru grunted. "Bui bui!" Hikaru's Buizel yelled out for his brother. "What was that!?" Ash exclaimed. The frozen Aqua Jet smashed on the ground, causing Aipom and Buizel to collide with each other, sending them both to the river.

"Aipom! You okay!?" Ash called. Aipom got back up and nodded with a smile. Dawn groaned with another failure. "Looks like we did it again..." Dawn muttered. "Heads up, Dawn! The battle isn't over yet!" Hikaru called. Dawn snapped out of her trance and refocused back to her battle. "Oh! Right! Buizel! Use Sonicboom!" Dawn ordered.

Buizel unleashed a Sonicboom that was boosted by the water, slamming Aipom to the stony ground! "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called, running over to his battle partner. Aipom slowly got up, still ready to fight. "That was a good example on how you could get power from water!" Zoey commented. "Smart, that was." Hikaru grinned.

Monferno and Buizel agreed with a cheer. "Buizel! That was great!" Dawn commented. "Bui!" Buizel grinned. But, to her surprise, Ash smiled and grinned. "Yeah! That was awesome! But, check this out! Aipom! Use Focus Punch! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on the ground!" Ash called. Pikachu unleashed the Electric Type attack on the ground, sending rocks at both Buizel and Buneary.

As for Aipom, she began to charge up the Fighting Type move. "Buizel and Buneary! Stay strong!" Dawn called. "Good moves! At the same time, Aipom was building up its power, Dawn's side is immobilized!" Brock exclaimed, smiling. "That is an amazing combo. When did Ash have this on his mind?" Hikaru wondered, cocking his head.

"Quick! Buneary, intercept it with Ice Beam!" Dawn called. Buneary shot Ice Beam, but was only able to hit the rocks, giving Aipom the chance to strike Buneary with Focus Punch! Buneary skidded on the ground, and fainted. "Buneary!" Dawn gasped.

**Dawn: 1 Pokémon**

"Dawn is only left with Buizel now... This could be tough..." Hikaru replied. "Bui..." Hikaru's Buizel replied sadly, scared for his brother. "Pikachu! Volt Tackle, now!" Ash yelled. "Quick, Buizel! Aqua Jet!" Dawn called. Pikachu and Buizel charged with their powerful physical type attacks, pitting against each other.

The two were bruised as they skidded back to their trainer! Both Pikachu and Buizel panted heavily. But, to Dawn's dismay, Buizel fainted! "Buizel!" Dawn gasped. Buizel groaned, proving that Dawn had lost the battle. "That's enough! Ash wins it!" Zoey declared. "Yeah! Alright!" Ash cheered for himself.

**Ash: Winner!**

Pikachu and Aipom also cheered for their victory. Dawn groaned with this. First, she had failed in the acting part, then she lost in the battle part. "Oh man! How am I going to fix this?" Dawn groaned.

Later, while Buizel and Buneary were resting from their injuries, Zoey asked Dawn about her attempted combos. "Okay. Exactly what are you trying to do with that? Aqua Jet and Ice Beam?" Zoey asked. "Hm... I guess... I thought that Buizel would look really good in his Ice Armor. But, I guess I thought wrong, huh?" Dawn explained, sighing.

But, to her surprise, the others began to support her! "No! You thought right!" Ash reassured. "I doubt that anyone was able to come up with that idea except you, Dawn." Hikaru assured. "It'll be amazing if you can just perfect it!" Zoey assured. Dawn was still unsure about it, though. "I still don't think it was that great..." Dawn sighed.

"Piplup Pip!" Piplup called. Dawn turned to see Piplup smiling at her. "Bun Buneary!" "Pachi Pachi!" Even Buneary and Pachirisu seeda to be agreeing with the combo. "Huh? Oh yeah? You liked it, huh?" Dawn asked. "Bui bui!" Buizel snapped. Dawn turned, surprised. Buizel was agreeing with it as well! "Buizel? You too?" Dawn asked.

"Bui bui, Bui bui!" Buizel snapped. Hikaru's Buizel smiled, happy that his brother was in full determination. "Your team is ready to roll! You can't just go and let them down!" Zoey assured. Dawn thought about it for a second, then agreeing to it. "Well, no! Of course not! Alright, we'll do it!" Dawn agreed.

Dawn's Pokémon cheered with her. Hikaru then stepped up. "In that case, how about you and I have a practice battle, Dawn?" Hikaru asked. Dawn turned and smiled at her best friend. "Okay then! Let's do it in a battle!" Dawn agreed. "Agreed, then." Hikaru replied, smiling.

With that, Dawn this time was facing Hikaru, with his Monferno and Buizel. She planned to use Buizel and Buneary again. Although, Hikaru's Buizel was having some hesitation to face his own brother. "Don't worry, Buizel. This is just a practice battle." Hikaru called. "Bui bui!" Dawn's Buizel called to his younger brother. He was saying to not hesitate in the battle.

Hikaru's Buizel thought for a second, before agreeing. "Shall we get started then?" Hikaru asked. "Let's do it!" Dawn called.

**Hikaru: Monferno &amp; Buizel VS Dawn: Buneary &amp; Buizel**

"We'll start! Monferno! Use Mach Punch! Buizel! Use Swift!" Hikaru called. Buizel unleashed Swift, that swirled around the Mach Punch. "It's just like with Quick Attack, although, it's a bit different!" Ash stated. "Be careful, you two! Dodge it now!" Dawn called. Buizel managed to dodge, but Buneary was quickly hit by the combo.

"Oh no!" Dawn gasped. Buneary slowly got back up, ready for more. "Okay then! Buneary! Use Ice Beam! And Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Dawn called. Buizel and Buneary nodded. Buizel first dashed to use Aqua Jet, while Buneary froze it with Ice Beam. "We'll use Aqua Jet as well!" Hikaru called.

Hikaru's Buizel shot forward with an Aqua Jet as well, with the Ice Aqua Jet heading towards him. Unfortunately, the combination failed again, resulting in Dawn's Buizel tumbling down, smacking into his younger brother. "Ah!" "No!" Hikaru and Dawn gasped. The two Buizels immediately got up from their fall and got ready.

"Now it's our turn! Monferno! Use Flame Wheel! And Buizel, you use Ice Beam!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno flared up and charged at the two opponents with Flame Wheel. Buizel charged and shot Ice Beam at the Flame Wheel! Everyone except Hikaru gasped with the new combo. "What is that!?" Ash shouted, startled.

"I call this; Flame-Ice! With Flame Wheel imprisoned in ice, it can deal beauty and some serious damage!" Hikaru explained, smirking. Dawn was more surprised than anyone. "I never thought there could be a combo like that!" Dawn admitted, widening her eyes. "Hey, Dawn! Snap out of it! You're still in a battle!" Zoey reminded.

Dawn again focused on the battle. "Quick, Buneary! Use Dizzy Punch! And Buizel, you use Water Gun!" Dawn called. Buneary and Buizel attacked the Flame Ice combo, but nothing seemed to work as Flame Ice smashed into the two, sending them towards the ground. "Oh no! Buizel! Buneary!" Dawn gasped.

As the smoke passed, both of them were groaning on the ground. Buneary and Buizel had fainted!

**Hikaru: Winner!**

"Oh... I did it again..." Dawn groaned, slumping down. Both Buizel and Buneary slowly got up. Buizel was more determined to keep training, though. "Bui bui!" Buizel growled. Ash seemed to get Buizel's determination and grinned. "That's it, Buizel! This is your training!" Ash exclaimed, grinning. Dawn looked at the two and gave a small smile.

Hikaru walked over to her and helped her up. "I even thought you almost had it. Keep trying! Maybe then you'll figure it out." Hikaru explained. He helped his best friend up, which made her blush. "Thanks, Hikaru... Alright then! Let's do it once more!" Dawn called. She turned to Buizel and Buneary as they began to make their third attempt in training.

But then, a woman's voice called out to them! "Howdy do!" The woman called. Everyone turned to see a familiar woman walking by with his two servants. "I haven't seen you in the months of Sunday!" The woman giggled. "Hey, haven't we met in a Contest?" Dawn asked, curious about the woman.

The woman giggled and answered happily. "Right! Jessilina's the name. Top Coordinator aiming for the top prize, easy on the eyes! Unless I need new glasses, I'd see that you were practicing a Double Performance just now!" Jessinlina exclaimed. Dawn stuttered for a bit, then agreed. "Yeah! I was." Dawn answered.

Jessilina clapped her hands together in delight. "These glasses still work! But, it pains me to have to tell you that two-bit training is getting you noewhere fast! Which in plain English means; you stink." Jessilina smirked. That caused both Hikaru and Zoey to narrow their eyes. "Jessilina, when you're right, you're right!" The man chuckled.

"She stinks big time!" The little servant sneered. "After all, this is the Hearthome Contest. Think they'll just give you a ribbon out of pity?" Jessilina smirked. The two servants snickeled along with Jessilina's words. "You certainly know your Contest, Jessilina!" The man chuckled. "You're a ribbon expert!" The little one cackled.

Dawn then had enough of this and made a retort. "Now, hold on! My technique may not be good as it could be, but I know my Pokémon doubles are as good as anyone!" Dawn retorted. Jessilina smiled arrogantly and narrowed her eyes at Dawn. "Oh? You do, do you? In that case, have a double battle with moi!" Jessilina suggested.

Before either Dawn or Zoey could take the challenge, Hikaru stepped up! "I'll take your challenge!" Hikaru snapped. Everyone looked at Hikaru in surprise. "You!?" Jessilina gasped, surprised in thought. "But, Hikaru...!" Dawn started, but Hikaru kept going.

"You sound pretty confident when you talk like that, Jessilina. However, you're being extremely rude to the Coordinators who are trying their best to master their own ways. No Coordinator can be a true one if they talk like that!" Hikaru snapped. "Hikaru..." Dawn whispered, blushing lightly. Jessilina regained her confidence and smiled curtly.

"I call them what I think they are. But, I suppose you'll do, since we were supposed to face each other in the Jublife Contest finals!" Jessilina smirked. "I just hope you make this a challenge." Hikaru snorted. "Ferno!" "Bui!" Both Monferno and Buizel agreed. Dawn's Buizel grew startled with his younger brother's change of feelings, but only smiled.

With that, Jessilina went on one side for a double battle, with Hikaru on the other side. "This will be my poison team, my Dustox and Seviper!" Jessilina called. "I'll be going with Monferno and Buizel." Hikaru reminded, ready. Both Monferno and Buizel got ready for this as well.

"Hikaru better know what he's doing! Because this Jessilina is no pushover!" Ash replied, looking at the Twinleaf boy. "Well, Hikaru did win a ribbon, so he'll be fine in this." Brock assured.

**Jessilina: Seviper &amp; Dustox VS Hikaru: Monferno &amp; Buizel**

"We'll start things off! Dustox, use Poison Sting!" Jessilina called. The Poison Moth Pokémon shot the poison needles in the air. The group in the sidelines grew surprised. "Whoa! What is she doing with that!?" Ash gasped in surprise. Jessilina smiled as she made the next order. "Now, Seviper! Use Poison Tail!" Jessilina called.

Seviper launched himself in the air and batted the Poison Sting, causing the purple light from the Poison Sting to spin and brighter! "Check that out!" Ash gasped. "Jessilina had Dustox sent out Poison Sting in the air, so that Seviper could have a chance of boosting the Poison Sting's beauty and some power from the Poison Tail Attack." Brock explained.

"All I can say is, Jessilina is no pushover when it comes to Contests." Zoey replied with a frown. The spinning and boosted Poison Sting began to shoot towards Monferno and Buizel. "In that case, Buizel! Use Water Gun!" Hikaru called. Buizel shot the Water Type move, splashing the Poison Sting away, spinning back to the air!

"What!? Hey, that's not fair!" Jessilina complained. "Oh, it is fair. Now, Monferno! Spin with Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Monferno spun on his back, while launching the Fire Type move. It collided with the Poison Sting, creating a shower of red and purple lights! "That is... just wrong!" Jessilina shrieked.

"That's great! Hikaru used Water Gun to send the boosted Poison Sting back, in order for Monferno to create a shower of light with Fire Spin, colliding the two moves together!" Brock explained. Dawn grew brightened by this combination. "It's beautiful!" Dawn commented. "I've gotta say, that Hikaru sure is something, alright." Zoey replied with a smile.

The comments made Jessilina irritated as she prepared for the next Attack. "You think that was great!? Try this! Dustox, use Poison Sting!" Jessilina snapped. Dustox launched the Psychic Type attack towards the two opponents! "Dodge it, both of you!" Hikaru called. Both Monferno and Buizel swiftly dodged the Attack with a spin.

"There goes the spinning technique!" Ash grinned. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with a smile. "Here's our combo! Monferno! Use Flame Wheel! And Buizel, use Ice Beam!" Hikaru called. Monferno flared up with the Flame Wheel, while Buizel froze the Flame Wheel with Ice Beam. The Flame-Ice combo was on again!

"There's Flame-Ice again." Zoey stated. "Oh yeah! And it's getting better!" Ash added, smiling. Monferno's frozen Flame Wheel smashed both Seviper and Dustox, causing an explosion. The two were sent slamming into Jessilina, with the two Pokémon knocked out! "Eek!" Jessilina shrieked.

"Ah!" The two servants gasped as they covered their eyes from the blast. As they looked back, they screamed. Dustox and Seviper was knocked out, but Jessilina was knocked out along with the two. "We were the squishers!" The man panicked. "Without the squishes!" The little servant panicked.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Hikaru glared at the three as his eyes changed once again. "Alright then! Want some more?" Hikaru growled. "Ferno..." "Bui..." Monferno and Buizel growled at the two. The two servants panicked as they brought out a stretcher. "No no! We're good!" The man stuttered. The two took Jessilina, Dustox, and Seviper on the stretcher.

"And we're gone!" The little servant stammered. With that, the two servants escaped through the woods, and out of sight. Dawn grew both amazed with Hikaru's skills and his abilities. She gave a deep sigh. "I guess I've still got some work to do... That's cool! I can do it if Zoey and Hikaru can!" Dawn giggled.

Later, it was evening as both Hikaru and Dawn returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs. The group then aided Zoey to the front of the Pokémon Center for her to recover her ankle there. "You've still got some swelling, so I'd stay off that foot another day." Brock suggested. Zoey nodded in agreement. "Right. And thanks for bringing me here!" Zoey thanked.

The Coordinator then turned to Hikaru and Dawn. "And also, see you both at the Hearthome Contest, Dawn! Hikaru!" Zoey replied with a smile. "Yeah! And I'm gonna work on everything that you said!" Dawn promised. "I'll work on the things I need to do as well, to make sure everything's perfect." Hikaru added.

"Right. And Ash! Good luck on your Gym battle with Hikaru!" Zoey called, turning to Ash. "Thanks! And soon, I'll have my next badge to show you!" Ash promised. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "So, Zoey. We really need to go." Brock reminded. Zoey smiled and nodded. "Okay then!" The red headed Coordinator replied.

With that, the four trainers began to part from Zoey. "See you!" The group called to her. "See you! Also, I can't wait to see your Ice Aqua Jet and Flame Ice combo, you two!" Zoey called. "We'll get it!" Dawn promised, waving back.

As they were walking on the next route, Ash and Brock made some words about Zoey. "That Zoey is something else!" Ash grinned. "A good Coordinator and a tough rival!" Brock added. "Yeah... But I'm not worried! Tough rivals are meant to be beat!" Dawn exclaimed, feeling determined. "I suppose so." Hikaru shrugged, smiling.

"That's the spirit!" Ash exclaimed, grinning. "You'll both do great!" Brock assured. "That's pretty obvious." Hikaru agreed, smirking. While they were walking, Dawn gave a light blush as she glanced at Hikaru. "Um... Hikaru?" Dawn asked. Hikaru stopped and turned to face Dawn. "Yes?" Hikaru asked, confused.

Dawn blushed even brighter as she smiled. "Thanks for trying to help me with the combination and all, and for backing me up." Dawn thanked. "It's no problem. That's what I do, remember?" Hikaru asked, holding her hand. Dawn blushed even redder, and smiled. "Yeah..." Dawn sighed happily.

Ash and Brock smiled at the two's smile as they kept walking with the two Twinleaf trainers.

And so, Hikaru managed to create a perfect Double Performance and a perfect combination for the Double Battle! Now, it's up to Dawn to master her combos for the Hearthome Contest, which is coming near! Will Dawn be able to master the performance and combinations? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Hidden Power, Iron Tail)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Water Gun, Ice Beam, Swift, Aqua Jet)**

**Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Twister)**


	83. The Electric Training! Pt 1

**Chapter 83: The Electric Training! Pt. 1**

It was a peaceful day, as Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock were relaxing on the peaceful day near the lake. Their Pokémon were having a great time together, swimming, running around, and playing together. "Wow! What a scenic spot!" Dwan commented. She sipped on her drink as she looked around. "It sure is! And get a whiff of that mountain air!" Brock agreed.

Hikaru sipped his drink as he looked at his Pokémon. His Buizel was swimming with its older brother. Monferno and Luxio were going around with Pachirisu and Happiny. Leafeon was relaxing near the edge, looking at her reflection. Dratini was napping on the ground, snoring happily.

"And the weather's perfect... Huh?" Ash started, but stopped. Everyone looked up to see electricity starting to fall down on them. The four trainers screamed as they dodged out of the way from getting hit! "Was that lightning?" Brock asked. "No way. At a peaceful weather like this?" Hikaru grunted, getting up.

Suddenly, there was a Pokémon cry. Everyone turned to see a small green Pokémon running with electricity stored in its body! "An Electrike!" Brock stated. "And it's fast!" Dawn commented. She took out her Pokédex to scan the Electric Type Pokémon.

_"Electrike, the Lightning Pokémon. Using the electric charge stored in its fur, it can run faster than the eye can follow."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. The Electrike striked a Thunderbolt Attack, which was headed straight for the trainers. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock got out of the way, but Ash, unfortunately, took the hit!

"Waahhhhh!" Ash screamed. He groaned as he was smoking from the electricity. The Electrike stopped as it grew surprised to see that it had attacked a trainer. "Are you okay?" Dawn asked. The three trainers ran over to check on Ash. "Sorry!" A man called out. Everyone looked up to see a man running with an Electrike.

"Agh! I knew this was going to happen! Are you okay?" The man called, running over. Ash groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm okay... I guess..." Ash replied. "I can't tell you how bad I feel! Electrike and I have been in the fields, practicing our Electric Type moves! And as you can see, we need practice." The man explained.

Ash got up as he dusted his jacket. "It's okay! Hi! My name's Ash!" Ash assured. "And I'm Dawn!" Dawn explained. "My name is Hikaru." Hikaru replied. "My name's Brock!" Brock explained. "I'm Jocko! As you can see, I'm a Pokémon Breeder!" Jocko explained. "Yeah?" The group asked, surprised.

"Hey, Brock's a breeder, too!" Ash explained. Brock rubbed the back of his head with a sad smile. "Well, I'm still in training..." Brock added. Jocko grew surprised with Brock. "Yeah? Oh, that's neat!" Jocko commented. Just then, Jocko took a look at Ash's Staravia and began to comment it.

"This Staravia's great! You've really raised it well! I just love a Flying Type Pokémon! Compared to Electric Types, let's just say that there's more of a challenge..." Jocko commented. Electrike sighed with disappointment of itself. "Jocko? Say... Who are these children?" Another man called out.

Everyone turned to see a man that was a lot older than Jocko. "Hi, sir! These are Ash and all of his friends!" Jocko explained, presenting the group. "Hello, sir!" Then group called out. "Hello there! My name is Cal, and I'm the head of the Pokémon Training Center!" Cal explained. "Pokémon Training Center?" The group repeated.

The man nodded with a smile. "Yes! Specializing in Electric Type Pokémon! See? That's part of the Pokémon Training Center complex!" Cal explained, pointing to where the building is. "Bet there's a lot of Electric Type Pokémon!" Ash guessed. Cal then turned to Jocko. "So, Jocko. How are things going with Electrike?" Cal asked.

Jocko looked down and sighed. "The truth is..." Jocko started, but Cal just sighed and nodded. "Right... But this one has so much potential! And it's your job to bring that potential out! I know you can do it!" Cal assured. "Thank you, sir." Jocko thanked. The head of the training center then turned to the group.

"Now, how would you young people like a tour at our Pokémon Training Center?" Cal asked. The group immediately accepted it. "Yeah!" The group exclaimed. "You mean it?" Dawn asked. "As long as you don't mind with things being a bit quiet!" Cal replied. With that, Cal and Jocko took the group to the Training Center, where things seem a bit... quiet...

"Whoa! So where are the Electric Types?" Ash asked. "I don't see anybody!" Dawn stated, also looking around. "It's quiet in here... To quiet." Hikaru stated, walking around. "I told you so! All the others have finished with their training and graduated! Of course, this Electrike will do the same! And then, it'll move onto the power generating room!" Cal explained.

"What goes on there?" Dawn asked. "First, you train them with their lightning abilities, then, they help you create electricity, right?" Brock asked, making the explanation. "Right! But, in order to do that, they must have control over all their Electricity Type moves, which is why they train here first!" Cal explained.

He was holding onto one of the Electrikes that hasn't graduated yet. "So now, we'll show you the results of their training!" Cal explained.

Cal led everyone to the field where target practices were held. "Watch closely, please. Electrike, use Charge!" Cal called. Electrike first began charging its electricity, causing it to power up. "First, Electrike is using Charge to power up its Electric Type moves!" Brock explained. "Thunder, now!" Cal shouted.

The Lightning Pokémon shot the Electric Type move towards the target, until Cal made a switch. "Move it to the left!" Cal called. The Thunder Attack moved to the left, causing it to steer in the river! "It turned!" Ash gasped. "That's amazing." Hikaru replied, surprised. "Now, upward!" Cal called.

The Thunder attack turned up, then made a quick descent with Cal's orders. "Now, with quick descent, hit the target!" Cal yelled. The Electrike controlled its electricity and shot it at the target, causing the target to break into pieces. Everyone gasped at the sight of the controlled electricity hitting the target. "Well done, Electrike!" Cal complimented.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. Jocko's Electrike gritted his teeth, remembering that he couldn't do it. "That kind of control is totally amazing!" Brock commented. "Well, it certainly does make it much easier to safely perform their work!" Cal chuckled. He then turned to Jocko. "And you've got your work cut out for you!" Cal explained.

"Right!" Jocko agreed. Cal nodded with a smile and turned to the group. "And you may stay as long as you like!" Cal assured. "Thank you, sir! Thanks so much!" The group thanked. "Let's go, Electrike!" Cal called. "Trike!" The Electrike replied, following the head of the training center.

As they were gone, Dawn turned to Jocko. "So, you'll teach the same thing, to this Electrike as well?" Dawn asked, petting Electrike. But, to everyone's surprise, Jocko shook his head.

"No. If you ask me, this Electrike is doomed to fail. Look,not lost control during one of its training session, and caused you guys all sorts of trouble! I know the boss tells me, it'll work out, but I'm the one specializing in Flying Type breeding, right?" Jocko explained. "You said that earlier before we came here." Hikaru stated.

"Right! But I'm in a place where it specializes in Electric Type Pokémon! The worst." Jocko explained, sighing. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, glaring slightly at Jocko for his negative attitude. As for Brock, he made some thoughts. "Hmm... May I take a closer look at your Electrike?" Brock asked, crouching down on Electrike's level. "Uh, sure." Jocko agreed.

Brock inspected the curious Electrike as he felt its emotions. "Now, see what I mean?" Jocko asked, feeling sure of himself. "Nope... It's just what your boss said, I think everything will be fine!" Brock assured. That made Jocko surprised. "You do?" Jocko asked.

"Hey, all you can do is your best! I'd like to help, too! That is... If we could stay here for a bit." Brock explained. "No problem, Brock!" Ash grinned. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "I'd figured you might be wanting to help out!" Dawn giggled. "That means, that it's fine for us to stay here for a while." Hikaru explained, smiling. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed.

"Thanks, you guys! What do you think, Electrike?" Brock asked. "Electrike!" Electrike exclaimed, feeling determined as it smiled. "Well, I'll give it my best shot! And with your help, who knows what we can accomplish?" Jocko chuckled. "I'd like to help along, too, if that's okay." Hikaru volunteered. "That's fine, Hikaru." Brock replied.

* * *

It was evening as Brock began his demonstration to Jocko about breeding an Electric Type Pokémon. "Electrike stores up electricity in its fur. So, it's good to brush that fur all the time!" Brock explained. Jocko thought about it for a moment, before taking out a metal brush. "Hm... Just like this!" Jocko exclaimed.

Brock grew hesitant about the metal brush as Jocko began to brush Electrike's fur! Suddenly, electricity shocked Jocko as he screamed in pain. "Ahhhhhh!" Jocko screamed. "Major jolt!" Ash gasped. "What... was... that?" Jocko groaned as he fell on his back. "It's the metal brush..." Hikaru muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jocko grunted as he got back up. "Use a brush that's not made out of metal! Metal brushes conducts electricty, you see!" Brock explained. "Right! I knew that!" Jocko chuckled. Hikaru narrowed his eyes and muttered. "Of course you did..." Hikaru sighed. "Monferno." Monferno agreed, disappointed with Jocko.

"First thing you want to do is to relax Electrike, like this!" Brock explained. He began brushing Electrike with a wooden brush. "Then, you have to trust Electrike! Doing that will reach it to trust you right back! It's really the same as raising a Flying Type Pokémon!" Brock explained. The statement caused Jocko to sigh, feeling disapppointed in himself.

"I guess you're right. The problem with Electrike is that I hadn't had any faith!" Jocko admitted. "Man! You taught like Prof. Oak, Brock!" Ash joked, thinking about the Kanto professor. "And you seem to breed Pokémon very well!" Hikaru added. "Ash and Hikaru are right!" Dawn agreed.

They watched as Electrike began to relax peacefully. "Electrike's gonna be fine!" Ash assured.

* * *

"Alright, Electrike! Ready for some training?" Jocko called. "Trike!" Electrike exclaimed. "Alright! Let's start with Charge!" Jocko called. Electrike then began to charge some of its electricity for the boosted Electric Type Attack. Everyone watched in the sidelines as they saw the Charge Attack.

"Now! Thunderbolt!" Jocko called. Electrike shot the Electric Tyep move towards the target. The effort surprised Brock! Suddenly, just as the Thunderbolt was about to hit the target, it went straight for Ash and Hikaru! "Ahhhh!" The two screamed out loud. The shock surprised both Pikachu and Monferno. "Ash! Hikaru!" Dawn gasped.

"Electrike, stop!" Jocko called. The Lightning Pokémon immediately stopped Thunderbolt as it grew startled. Dawn, Pikacu, and Monferno ran for the two. "Are you two okay?" Dawn asked. "Ferno?" Monferno asked. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu called. The two got up, with Ash groaning as Hikaru rubbed the back of his head.

"What's with me and Thunderbolt!?" Ash groaned, feeling annoyed. Electrike soghed sadly, feeling ashamed of itself. Jocko groaned as he placed a hand on his forehead. "What went wrong now?" Jocko asked. Brock walked over and explained the problem. "The problem is with the timing!" Brock explained. That made Jocko confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Jocko asked. Brock then turned to his three friends. "Hey, Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru! What do you say we show him?" Brock suggested. "Sure!" Ash agreed. "It's fine." Hikaru replied. Dawn took out Pachirisu's Pokéball, while Hikaru took out Luxio's. "This ought to be fun!" Dawn giggled.

With that, Pikachu, Luxio, and Pachirisu faced the practice targets. "Store up your electicites!" Ash called. "All three of you!" Dawn called. Luxio, Pikachu, and Pachirisu began to charge their electricity that's stored in their body! "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu released the charged electricity and shot it at the target!

"Bullseye!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaime. Both Jocko and Electrike grew amazed. "Wow! Great shot!" Jocko commented. "Trike!" Electrike agreed. "Pachirisu, you ready to go?" Dawn asked. Pachirisu shot Discharge, startling Dawn. The Attack struck both Ash and Hikaru once again! "Somebody's out to get us!" Ash screamed.

"Why us!? WHY US!?" Hikaru screamed. "No, Pachirisu! Stop!" Dawn shrieked. Pachirisu stopped the move as she looked around. Dawn ran over to the EleSquirrel Pokémon. "Let's try this again. Here's a Poffin!" Dawn called. She handed a Poffin to Pachirisu, to which she began to gobble down on. "Poffins?" Jocko asked.

"They're Pachirisu's favorite thing to eat. Things should go much better this time around!" Brock explained. "Now, store it up! One more time!" Dawn called. Pachirisu nodded as she began to store up electricity. "Alright, let's go!" Dawn called. Pachirisu shot the Discharge Attack, which hit straight at the middle target, at the center!

"Perfect!" Dawn squealed happily. Pachirisu squealed happily along as well. Hikaru, Jocko, and Electrike grew amazed. "Wow! Right at the middle!" Jocko exclaimed. "Electrike!" Electrike agreed. "Alright now. Luxio! It's our turn!" Hikaru called. "Xio!" Luxio agreed. Luxio began to store her electricity within her fur!

"Alright! Aim, and fire with Spark!" Hikaru yelled. Luxio shot her Attack towards the target, breaking it into hundreds of pieces, amazing both Jocko and Electrike. "That's amazing! All that power!" Jocko commented. "Electrike!" Electrike agreed. Hikaru crouched down on Luxio's level and rubbed her body.

"Good work, Luxio. You showed some intense power!" Hikaru complimented. Luxio blushed as she licked the side of Hikaru's cheek, making the Twinleaf boy smile. Brock explained the timing and matters to Jocko. "The best timing for storing and firing electricity depends on each Pokémon!" Brock explained. Jocko soon understood.

"That makes sense to me." Jocko stated. "And Electrike's not doomed to fail! I'm sure of that!" Brock assured. Both Jocko and Electrike looked at Brock in confusion. "In fact, I say Electrike has more pwer than the normal Electrike does!" Brock explained. "Huh? Really? More power than any Electrike?" Jocko asked, feeling amazed and surprised.

Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru walked over to the two, smiling. "You really think so?" Ash asked. "You know, maybe it has trouble because of excess power!" Dawn guessed. "That could be possible." Hikaru replied. "Right!" Brock agreed. Jocko thought it over for a minute before making some statements.

"So, all I have to do is figure out what Electrike's perfect timing is, and we're all set!" Jocko replied, feeling excited. "That's all you need!" Brock chuckled. "Yeah! That's great! Okay, Electrike! Let's get back to training!" Jocko called. "Trike!" Electrike agreed.

So, the group have met Jocko and Electrike, who Jocko at first had some doubts about his Electrike, due to not being able to control its electricity. But, with Brock's explanation and with Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn's Electric Types showing a demonstration, Jocko is starting to feel confident about his Electrike.

What could happen during one of these trainings? Will Jocko and Electrike succeed? Stay tuned to find out some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Swift, Ice Beam, Water Gun)**

**Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Twister, Dragon Rage, Thunder Wave)**


	84. The Electric Training! Pt 2

**Chapter 84: The Electric Training! Pt. 2**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group was having a peaceful day in relaxation, until a Thunderbolt came out of nowhere, narrowly missing everyone. The attacker turned out to be an Electrike, who belonged to a Pokémon Breeder named Jocko. Jocko apologized, and explained on how he's best at breeding Flying Types, rather than Electric Types.

His boss, named Cal came by and gave a demonstration to the group of how each Electric Type Pokémon graduates, making one of the last Electrike's able to graduate out of the training center. Jocko nearly lost hope for his Electrike, until Brock reached Jocko on how to take care of Electrike, and explained the matters of timing of an Attack.

Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru demonstrated the timing with Pachirisu, Pikachu, and Luxio. Each Attack amazed Jocko and Electrike, making Jocko even more determined to get his Electrike to graduate. Currently, they trained for several hours in order to make Electrike graduate with good results.

It was night as Brock and Hikaru was making some Pokémon food and Poffins for Pikachu and Electrike. They made several Pokémon food, which he began making another one. Jocko came by, looking like he finished with training, with a towel wrapped on his neck. Jocko was surprised to see that the two were still up. "Wow! You're still up?" Jocko asked.

Brock and Hikaru turned to see Jocko and smiled. "Hey. We were just making some food for Pikachu, Luxio, and Electrike here. Not so much work, that is." Hikaru explained. "Like Hikaru said, we were just whipping up a little food for Pikachu, Luxio, and Electrike! That's all." Brock agreed. Jocko turned to the food and Poffins made so far and gasped.

"A little!? Not so much work!? Brock! Hikaru! Did you two make all of this!?" Jocko gasped. The two chuckled with his surprise. "Hikaru made the Poffins while I made the Pokémon food. Different food for different Pokémon! And we've got lots!" Brock answered.

"But, even so..." Jocko started, but was interrupted by Hikaru. "If you want your Pokémon to think that you care, it takes a lot of time to raise Pokémon like that." Hikaru explained. "Right! It also takes a long time for Pokémon to be raised strong! That, of course is our main job as breeders!" Brock chuckled.

Jocko then turned to look at the Twinleaf boy. "So, Hikaru. Are you planning to become a breeder?" Jocko asked. Hikaru smiled as he shook his head. "Actually, I'm looking forward to either become a Top Coordinator in Pokémon Contests, or to enter the Sinnoh League, by winning eight Sinnoh Gym Badges." Hikaru answered.

He concentrated on making the Poffins as Jocko asked more questions. "But, you seem to care deeply for your Pokémon! You can also tell how they feel! Isn't that a way for a breeder?" Jocko asked. "Well, I may act as a breeder, but I'm not quite the expert like Brock here." Hikaru explained. He set the Poffins in the Poffin Case, making it ready to go.

Meanwhile, outside, Ash's Pikachu and Hikaru's Luxio were teaching Electrike on how to aim and Attack correctly with their Electric Type attacks. Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt at one of the long sticks that were used as targets. The move snapped the stick into a few pieces. Luxio followed along and demolished two sticks with her Spark Attack.

**Pokémon POV**

"See? That's how it's done!" Luxio called. "The main point of using an Electric Type move correctly is to make the accuracy and the control the best!" Pikachu explained. "Right..." Electrike replied, understanding the point. "And strike it with a complete control! Once that's done, you look as if you had mastered it correctly!" Luxio continued.

"I get it now..." Electrike replied, nodding. "Okay then! You go and give it a try, Electrike!" Pikachu called. "Right!" Electrike agreed. He first used Charge to store up power with his electricity. Then, he unleashed a Thunderbolt, which nearly snapped one of the sticks, but missed.

Electrike sighed with depression. "Why can't I get it right? Am I really doomed to fail?" Electrike whimpered. Luxio and Pikachu ran over to comfort the Lightning Pokémon. "No, you're not! You're not focused enough for your accuracy!" Luxio explained. "Just keep trying your best, Electrike! Do your best, and you'll get it soon!" Pikachu explained.

"Just watch as we do it!" Luxio called. Electrike nodded as he watched the two evolved Electroc Types shoot out their attacks. Luxio and Pikachu launched Spark and Thunderbolt attacks, breaking two more sticks. This amazed Electrike even more. "Now! See what we mean?" Pikachu asked.

"So, I focus and try my best?" Electrike asked. "Right! Now, show us your determination with your focus and skills!" Pikachu agreed, pumping his fist in the air. "Like Pikachu said, with your focus and skills!" Luxio called, raising her paw up in the air. "Right! I'll do that!" Electrike agreed, preparing to keep training.

Just as Electrike was about to use Charge, Luxio's ears perked as she looked at the river. "Wait! Something's coming!" Luxio warned. Pikachu and Electrike stopped their training as they turned to see the lake bursting up! Out of the lake came a Magikarp! "Time's up!" A voice called. A missile was launched, heading straight for the three Electric Types!

"Ahhhhh!" Pikachu, Luxio, and Electrike screamed as the missile exploded near them.

**End POV**

Everyone heard the noise as they ran outside to see what had happened. "What could've happened here!?" Jocko called. As they ran towards the exploded site, they saw Pikachu, Luxio, and Electrike lying in a weakened state. "Pikachu!" "Electrike!" "No! Luxio!" Ash, Jocko, and Hikaru called.

A woman's voice giggled as she revealed herself. It was Jessie, coming out of a Magikarp sub! "Perfect! Just right for the Poké picking! Picked at the peak of power! Good, aren't I?" Jessie giggled. Everyone, except Jocko knew who the culprit of the explosion was. "Team Rocket!" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru called angrily.

"You can't take them!" Brock snapped. With that, Jessie began the Team Rocket motto, with James and Meowth feeling dull.

"Listen, is that the voice of twerply good?"

"Join our pity party, there's a lot of room..."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars..."

"We're doomed..."

"Breaking chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"She's dashed all my hope. What a bummer..."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, of course... It's much worse..."

"Jessie!"

"James to pay..."

"I can't say my name..."

"Putting all you do gooders in your place!"

"Team Rocket... Sad to say..."

"We're in your face!"

"Ouch..."

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Who's Team Rocket?" Jocko asked. "The bad guys. They love to cause us trouble!" Dawn explained. Hikaru grew a bit suspicious, though. "Strange, though. Those two don't seem to be in a great mood." Hikaru stated, pointing out to James and Meowth. "And it's time to cause you some more!" Jessie giggled.

Suddenly, Jessie was pulled away by both James and Meowth! "What's with you!?" Jessie shrieked. "You can't rob those three mid-quest!" James grunted, pulling Jessie back. "Went it comes to teamwork, that team works the best!" Meowth grunted, also pulling Jessie back. That made the group confused, with Jocko unsure about Team Rocket.

Jessie glared at the two. "Now, you hold on, smart mouth!" Jessie started. She was then interrupted by James. "No! You!" James snapped. That shocked Jessie as both James and Meowth glared at her. "I will not allow you to de-fame that devoted trio and destroy their destiny!" James snapped. Meowth followed along.

"Yeah! If you want to mess up with somebody's life, then do it to yourself!" Meowth suggested angrily. That snapped Jessie out as she trembled. "What?... To myself?..." Jessie repeated. She began to feel tearful as she sobbed. "To myself!?" Jessie shrieked. She escaped from both James and Meowth's grasp.

"That tears it... You won't have Jessie to keep around with you anymore!" Jessie sobbed as she ran away into the forest, and out of sight. The group and Jocko grew surprised with the evil trio breaking up. "Pikachu! Luxio!" James called. "Electrike!" Meowth called. The group and Jocko turned to see James and Meowth crouching down on the Electric Type's level.

"Your hard work has dedicated our inspiration!" James explained. "You three rock! So, won't you please let us be your training buddies!?" Meowth asked, sounding desperate and proud. Luxio, Pikachu, and Electrike grew surprised, but Jocko felt that it was acceptable. "Hey, that's great! Both of you! Like wow! That's one big happy family!" Jocko chuckled.

"Yeah!" Both James and Meowth agreed. To the group, they were bewildered. "Somebody wake me up..." Ash muttered, not believing of what he's seeing. "I'm afraid this isn't a dream, Ash." Hikaru muttered, face palming.

* * *

It was next morning as Jocko called for the morning meal. "Breakfast time! Made just for the three of you!" Jocko called. He placed the three Pokémon food bowls in front of Luxio, Pikachu, and Electrike. The three Pokémon cried out happily as they all began to eat. The three Electric Types grew happy and impressed with the food's flavor.

"Yeah, good, huh? I made it, according to Brock's secret recipe!" Jocko chuckled. The group, James and Meowth looked at Jocko feeding the three Electric Types. "Wow! Jocko think things around!" Ash exclaimed, impressed. "Hard to believe at first he didn't know anything about Electric Type Pokémon!" Dawn added.

"It's like Jocko and the Pokémon growing up together!" James commented, thinking about it in his imagination. "Hmm..." Hikaru hummed silently, glancing at both James and Meowth. He still wasn't sure whether the two meant it or not. "It's so hard to bear!" Meowth grunted as he and James hid their eyes to prevent the tears of joy from coming out.

Later, it was back to training session as Jocko began training with Electrike once again. "Now one more time! Electrike, use Charge!" Jocko called. Electrike began to charge up electricity once again. Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, Brock, James, and Meowth watched as Charge was active. Jocko waited for the right timing as he waited. He then made the order.

"Alright! Now, Thunderbolt!" Jocko yelled. The Lightning Pokémon shot Thunderbolt at the target, which made the hit! Everyone grew amazed. Jocko ran over and embraced Electrike. "Wow! You did it! You did it! Electrike! That was wonderful!" Jocko called. "Electrike!" Electrike exclaimed, feeling proud of himself.

"Look at them both!" Dawn called. "Yeah!" Ash agreed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "That's what it's all about!" James called happily, crying with tears of joy. "All's well that ends well!" Meowth exclaimed, also crying out tears of joy. "Not really, exactly." Hikaru corrected. Both James and Meowth turned to Hikaru and Brock in confusion.

"Electrike now has to learn lighting control to graduate!" Brock explained.

* * *

"Oh man! Hey, Brock! Do we have to do this!?" Ash complained. Ash, Hikaru, James, and Meowth were wearing black jackets with a target sign in each jacket's back. "Don't worry! Those jackets are 100% insulated!" Brock promised. Hikaru sighed as he looked back at the target sign. "You have to be right about this..." Hikaru muttered.

"Well, I for one, welcome the challenge!" James chuckled. "Me too! We're used for a good blast!" Meowth agreed. Jocko nodded and began the training. "Alright! Here goes! Electrike, Thunder!" Jocko called. Electrike shot the Electric Type attack towards Ash, Hikaru, James, and Meowth. They all dodged the strike.

"You can't hit me! Ha!" James teased. Meowth followed along as they ran off. "Joke all you want! I'm getting out of here!" Ash snapped, following them. "Don't forget about me!" Hikaru called, panting from dodging and running they had to do right now. "Okay, Electrike! After them!" Jocko called. "Trike!" Electrike replied.

Everyone then began to run after the four running targets with Electrike running as well. He continued to shoot Thunder at them. No one noticed Cal driving up to the Center. "Whoa! When it comes to training, I like their style!" Cal chuckled.

As Ash, Hikaru, James, and Meowth were running, they noticed something very odd. "Something's wrong!" Ash called as he ran. "Electrike hasn't managed to hit any of us!" Hikaru stared. "Maybe Electrike needs glasses!" James guessed. "A lot of misses, but no hits!" Meowth called.

Dawn, Brock, Luxio, Pikachu, Jocko and Electrike followed. "You've got to concentrate, Electrike! I know you can do it!" Jocko called. As Electrike kept attacking, a mechanical hand grabbed the Lightning Pokémon! Ash, Hikaru, and Jocko gasped out loud as Electrike was raised in the air. It was Jessie!

She was riding on a pink robot, which one of the mechanical arms was holding Electrike. "Well, I didn't miss, did I?" Jessie giggled. "Oh no, Electrike!" Jocko called. Both James and Meowth glared at the female Team Rocket member. "Jessie!?" James snapped. "What are you doing here!?" Meowth snapped. Jessie scoffed and glared at the two.

"You told me to be more self sufficient, so that's what I'm doing! Feast your over sentimental eyes on my Potent Pink Jessie Princess Power Mark 1!" Jessie giggled. With that, both James and Meowth were surprised with Jessie's invention. "Jessie actually made that!?" James asked, surprised.

"Guess that's what tough love will do!" Meowth guessed. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called. "Luxio! Use Spark! And Monferno! Use Fire Spin!" Hikaru yelled. Pikachu, Luxio, and Monferno shot their attacks at the robot, only to see that their attacks didn't make a dent at all. Jessie only sneered at this.

"Don't waste your fire and shock! I remember to insulate and put fire-proof, unlike some loser loafs!" Jessie sneered. Pikachu, Luxio, and Monferno growled at the robot as Jocko called out for Electrike. "Electrike! You've got to get out of there!" Jocko called. Electrike struggled as he tried to escape the robot, but was unsuccessful.

"Come on! You can't hit a dumb target!" Jessie teased. Suddenly, Electke let out a loud call and began to glow! Both Jessie and Jocko grew surprised. "It's that evolving thing!" Meowth called. As the form glowed, the size grew bigger, breaking Jessie's robot's arm! "Just... My... Luck!" Jessie stammered.

The form landed on the ground, and the evolution was finished. "Electrike's a Manectric now!" Jocko called. Both Hikaru and Dawn grew impressed. "Let's check Manectric out!" Hikaru called, checking on his blue Pokédex. _"Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon. It is constantly discharging the electricity it collects in its mane." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

Jessie grew angered with this. "Now that youre so big, how am I supposed to hold you with my little hand!?" Jessie snapped. She then grew fumed up as she made a switch of plans. "Change of plans! Switch to the target, left and right!" Jessie shrieked. She controlled the robot to grab both Luxio and Pikachu!

Jessie laughed at this. "You're both still small enough!" Jessie laughed. She began to run with her robot, running with the captured Pikachu and Luxio. "Pikachu!" Ash called. "Luxio, no!" Hikaru called. "Oh no! Not again!" Brock grunted angrily. She began to run towards where Ash, Hikaru, James, and Meowth were.

"We've got the Pika and Luxio good, so hop on board!" Jessie exclaimed, feeling happy about her catch. James and Meowth could only stare at the incoming robot. "I realize that catching Pikachu was the calmination of the years of work!" James replied, remembering the past. "But we've also got to consider their friendships we've created with all these twerps!" Meowth called.

"No contest." James stared. The two nodded at each other before grabbing onto the running robot. "Ready, Meowth?" James asked. "Watch your hair!" Meowth warned. He slashed, making a circle inside the robot, revealing a yellow gear inside. "What's that!?" Ash asked. "The insulation!" Jocko answered.

James and Meowth pointed out to the spot. "Right here!" James called. "Target this, and fire big time!" Meowth called. This shocked Jessie out of her mind. "What!?" Jessie gasped. Jocko nodded and made the order. "Alright! Manectric, use Charge!" Jocko called. Manectric used the move, only that it was a bit stronger than it was when he was an Electrike.

Both Jocko and Manectric waited for the right timing. The two felt the timing, and Jocko gave the signal. "Now, use Thunder!" Jocko called. Manectric shot the Electric Type move towards the spot that Meowth made for him. Jessie saw it and controlled the robot. "Too little, too late!" Jessie snapped.

The robot moved to the right, trying to evade Thunder. "Right!" Jocko called. Manectric controlled the Thunder attack, making it go to the left. Dawn, Ash, Hikaru, and Brock gasped with this process. "Where did you get that aim!?" Jessie sneered. She controlled the mecha to go to the left. "Now, to the left!" Jocko called.

Manectric once again controlled the electricity, sending Thunder to the left! "Manectric's got awesome control!" Ash complimented. James and Meowth saw it as they smiled. "That's it!" James called. "Now, stay straight for the red basket!" Meowth called. However, Jessie wasn't about to give up just yet.

"Time for Plan B!" Jessie shrieked. She controlled the robot, making it fly up. That shocked James and Meowth out. "It flies!?" Meowth gasped. Jessie laughed with triumph. "Ha! I stole your Thunder!" Jessie laughed. "Oh no!" Dawn gasped. "They're up too far!" Brock commented. But, Jocko suddenly grew confident.

"No way. I believe in Manectric! Raise your Thunder up high!" Jocko called. Manectric made its last attempt to hit the mecha, by controlling its Thunder to go up high. It followed Jessie, as she screamed. The mecha took a direct hit, forcing it to release Pikachu and Luxio. "Pika!" "Lux!" The two Electric Types exclaimed.

"They did it!..." Meowth replied. "Yeah..." James agreed. The evil trio was sent flying high by the explosion of the robot. "You and your soft heartedness!" Jessie shrieked angrily. "I am actually looking forward for this!" James sighed happily. "Do the right best!" Meowth replied. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Jessie screamed as she, Meowth, and James disappeared into the sky. Pikachu and Luxio began to fall down as the two trainers caught them. "Luxio! You okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Hikaru asked, looking at his female Electric Type. Luxio shook her head and licked Hikaru's cheek lovingly several times.

Ash grinned as he looked back at Jocko and Manectric. "Hey, Jocko! Manectric's control was unbelievable!" Ash called. Jocko nodded in thanks. "Thanks! We'll need that in the test!" Jocko chuckled. "The test is over!" Cal called out. Everyone turned to see Cal walking towards them.

"I've seen all what I need to see! Manectric graduates with honors!" Cal explained. "Really? Manectric! You're in!" Jocko called, embracing the Discharge Pokémon. "I think you're both are in!" Dawn giggled. Hikaru snickered at the joke. "Well you two sure earned it!" Ash and Brock assured. "Pika Pika!" "Ferno!" "Luxio!" The three Pokémon agreed.

"We really did! Thank you!" Jocko thanked. "Mane!" Manectric thanked as well.

* * *

It was evening as Cal and Manectic prepared to leave. "Let's go, Manectric. We could use all your help out at the power generating room!" Cal explained. "Mane!" Manectric agreed. Jocko walked over to the Discharge Pokémon. "Manectric. I'll miss you." Jocko promised. "Mane..." Manectric replied with a sad smile.

With that, Manectric got onto the truck, with Call driving away to the power plant. Jocko waved goodbye to the Discharge Pokémon. The group watched, seeing the farewell. "After all, the hard work they did together, it's too bad they have to say goodbye!" Dawn explained, sighing sadly.

"That's part of the job! Great breeders prepare their Pokémon for living life to the fullest! Like Jocko!" Brock explained. He then turned to the other three. "So, Hearthome City waits!" Brock called. The three young trainers nodded as they said their farewells to Jocko, who responded on waving back.

And so, Jocko and Manectric have finally succeeded in their test. Now, the two said their sad goodbye, with Jocko training more to become the best breeder, while Manectric helps out at the power plant. And now, the heroes are now back on the route to head to Hearthome City, for Dawn and Hikaru's Contest, and for Ash and Hikaru's Gym battle!

What other exciting events could occur in these days? Stay tuned to find out some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Water Gun, Ice Beam, Swift, Aqua Jet)**

**Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Twister, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage)**


	85. The Goal In Hands Already?

**Chapter 85: The Goal In Hands Already!?**

"Where's that Pokémon Center?" Dawn asked, feeling tired. Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock were in the woods, trying to find their way to the Pokémon Center in the evening. However, they seem to be in a trouble trying to get through the woods. "Man... I'm starving!" Ash groaned. "Pika..." Pikachu replied, feeling hungry as well.

"Keep thinking that, and you'll always be hungry..." Hikaru muttered, face palming. He grumbled to himself that he shouldn't be talking, since he was hungry, too. Dawn looked at Brock with a sigh. "I know... We went the wrong way!" Dawn complained. But, Brock shook his head. "Nope! Now, all we do is turn left!" Brock explained.

As they turned, the four trainers spotted an old run down gate. "That's nothing but some sort of gate!" Brock stated. "It certainly looks spooky..." Dawn replied, shuddering. "There was nothing about a gate, was there?" Hikaru asked, looking at the training breeder. Before Brock could answer, it suddenly started to rain!

"Oh, great! It's starting to rain!" Dawn groaned. "Come on! Let's get out of this mess!" Ash called. He ran ahead, with Hikaru, Brock, and Dawn following. They hid inside the gate, protecting themselves from the rain. "Wow. It's really pouring!" Dawn stated, sighing. "Wonder when it'll stop..." Hikaru wondered. "We're just going to have to wait it out!" Ash suggested.

Brock took another look at the Sinnoh guidebook. "There's got to be a Pokémon Center, I'm sure of it!" Brock assured. "Yeah! As long as we find it!" Ash agreed. Ash turned to see the other side of the gate that wasn't raining. "Hey! Maybe out there!" Ash called, pointing to the other side of the gate. "Maybe so..." Dawn replied, unsure.

"You can never know before finding out." Hikaru stated. The four of them walked out of the gates as they looked around. "That is, if we had an umbrella..." Brock muttered. Just then, Brock noticed something strange. "Huh? That's weird... It's not raining on this side!" Brock explained. Hikaru grew startled with this.

"Cool! Then that's the way we go!" Ash called, running to the other side of the gate. With a few doubts, Hikaru, Brock, and Dawn followed the Pallet Town boy.

As the four trainers were walking, they were suddenly surrounded by thick fog. "Whoa! I can't see a thing!" Dawn cried, trying to peer through the fog. Both Ash and Hikaru looked around, with Pikachu and Monferno, only to see eyes in the fog. The eyes appaeared to be a group of wild Crobats! They screeched, chasing the heroes away.

"Aahhh!" "Crobat!" "Whoa!" The group screamed as they ran away to a safe spot. "Ugh... That'll wake you up!" Ash panted. "Pikachu..." Pikachu agreed, still recovering from the surprise as well. "Oh no... Now how do we know where we are?" Dawn asked. "We'll just have to turn around and start where we started." Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah. Like Hikaru said, we should turn around." Brock agreed. Suddenly, there was a rustle on the bushes. Everyone turned to see a sudden purple light flashing into their sight! "Where's the light coming from, Dawn?" Ash asked. "How should I know?" Dawn asked. Brock gave a nervous shrug.

"Well, we're all clueless on this one." Brock chuckled nervously. "Don't say something that can make things worse!" Hikaru complained. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed, holding onto Hikaru's left shoulder. Suddenly, as if in a miracle, the fog began to clear away! "Huh? Now where did the fog go?" Ash asked. Just then, Dawn gave a little shriek.

"Hey, look! It's the Pokémon Center!" Dawn cried. The three boys looked to see a Pokémon Center, but a strange looking one, though. The shape was very unusual for a normal Center. It looked like a gigantic flower, with the P sign, standing for the Center. "See? I told you we'd find it!" Ash grinned.

With that, the group headed to the Center to spend the night there. "Hi, Nurse Joy!" Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn called. Nurse Joy gave a smile to the four trainers. "Welcome to my Center!" Nurse Joy called. Immediately, Brock ran over and grabbed the nurse's hands in love. "Wow! There's no one as beautiful as my Nurse Joy!" Brock exclaimed happily.

But, instead of the Nurse being surprised, she actually smiled. "I can't believe my eyes! Your name wouldn't happen to be Brock now, would it?" Nurse Joy asked. To this, Brock was surprised. "Yes. Yes, it would!" Brock answered, confused a little. Nurse Joy sighed happily to this.

"What a thrill! I've been looking forward to the day that I meet you!" Nurse Joy cried happily. She held Brock's hands along. "WHAT!?" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru yelled. "FERNO!?" "PIKA!?" Monferno and Pikachu gasped. Brock grew surprised as well, but went along with it. "You've wanted to meet me?" Brock asked. "Of course!" Nurse Joy agreed.

"Then, that could only mean one thing, can it?" Brock asked. "You're right! Brock... I like you!" Nurse Joy explained. Brock began to steam with joy and happiness as he yelled out loud. "Whooooa! It's a dream! Nobody wake me up!" Brock yelled out loud. "No... It's not a dream. I really really like you." Nurse Joy explained, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, you're not the only one!" A familiar voice called. Everyone then turned to see Officer Jenny blushing as she looked at Brock. "Officer Jenny!" Brock called out happily. "Dear Brock! How long I've wanted to meet you!" Officer Jenny admitted. Nurse Joy ran over and grabbed Brock's other hand.

"I've wanted to meet him the longest!" Nurse Joy protested. "Well, I loved him for the longest!" Officer Jenny argued. Brock steamed once again, turning bright red. "Whoa! Now my dream has Jenny on it, too!" Brock exclaimed. But then, Brock made some thoughts. "But I guess I should figure out if this is a dream or not!" Brock replied.

He then turned to see Pikachu and Monferno. "Alright, Monferno! Pikachu! Use Fire Spin and Thunderbolt!" Brock yelled. The two Pokémon looked at their trainers, who nodded to them. Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt, while Monferno burned the future breeder with Fire Spin! Brock screamed out loud as he began to grow dizzy.

"Gotta dance... Gotta dance..." Brock groaned. Both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny ran over and helped him up. "Brock!" The two women called. Just then, three more familiar figures came by! "We thought you would be here!" Prof. Oak called. "We've been waiting!" Johanna giggled. "Dear son, we thought you and your friends would never make it here!" Hinata sighed happily.

"Professor Oak!" "Mom!?" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru gasped. "What's going on!?" Ash asked. Prof. Oak smiled as he explained the situation. "What? Just an offer for you to enter the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer's playoffs, why that's all!" Prof. Oak explained. "Yeah... I'd love to do that..." Ash admitted, feeling confused.

"And Dawn! They want you to enter the greatest Pokémon Coordinator playoffs!" Johanna explained. "Huh!? They want me!?" Dawn asked, surprised. "As for you, Hikaru. The officials want you to enter both playoffs, in Coordinator and Trainer's playoffs!" Hinata explained. That surprised Hikaru, also surprising Ash and Dawn as well.

"Both Coordinator and Trainers!?" Hikaru repeated. "My boy, if you win this, that means you're the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the whole wide world!" Oak explained. "And if Dawn wins hers, she'll be the greatest Coordinator!" Johanna explained.

"And for Hikaru, if you win both of them, you become the best Coordinator and Trainer in the entire universe!" Hinata explained. "You know, winning was always my dream!" Ash exclaimed. "And my dream, too!" Dawn added. "So was mine!" Hikaru agreed. "We know!" The three adults chuckled.

They grabbed the three young trainer's hand and ran out of the Center. "Then, let's hurry!" Johanna called. "Not a moment to lose!" Oak replied. "You don't wat to be late!" Hinata added. "Right!" The three young trainers agreed. As the three adults dragged the three young trainers out of the Center, the sky was blue as it always was!

"Wow! I can't believe its already morning!" Dawn exclaimed. "It's pretty strange, though. It was night a few minutes ago..." Hikaru replied. The Twinleaf boy then shook it off, thinking that it was all a dream. Everyone approached a giant stadium, which Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru grew amazed on.

"This is the great colosseum! The site where both Trainers and Coordinators will compete!" Oak explained. "Attracting the best Trainers and Coordinators in the whole world!" Johanna explained. "Many have competed, but failed. You three were the only ones left!" Hinata added, smiling brightly.

"I'm good at attracting, too..." Brock moaned happily as Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny held his arms. "Time for a poem! It's the world's greatest show! When so, off we go!" Oak chuckled, presenting one of his poems. Dawn grew amazed with this. "I got to hear his poems firsthand!" Dawn exclaimed happily. "Although, it was short, though." Hikaru sighed.

Suddenly, the three adults grabbed the three young trainers! "It's the greatest show!" "Off we go!" "We all can't be late!" Oak, Johanna, and Hinata called. The six ran to the great colosseum, where there were lots of crowd cheering. "Check it out!" Ash called. Everyone looked to see legendary Pokémon, known as Rayquaza and Groudon!

"No way! Rayquaza and Groudon!? The legendary Pokémon of Hoenn!? What are they doing here!?" Hikaru asked, shocked to see the legendaries. "They just came to help us out with the challenge, that's all!" Hinata explained. "Help out with the challenge?" Hikaru repeated, confused.

As Hikaru looked back, Rayquaza shot an Ice Beam at Groudon, freezing it. "Jist what you expect from the Emperor of the Air! Groudon has been frozen with a single hit!" The MC announced. Suddenly, Groudon broke free from the ice and got ready for more. "But, the expander of continent isn't through just yet! Like fighting magma, Groudon's fighting spirit has been ignited!" The MC called.

"Rayquaza and Groudon! Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "And look who is Rayquaza's trainer!" Dawn called. Everyone looked to see Cynthia, standing with Rayquaza on her side of the battlefield! "It Cynthia!" Ash called out. "How in the world was she able to capture Rayquaza like this?" Hikaru asked, surprised. "Mon..." Monferno replied.

"Rayquaza, Twister, let's go!" Cynthia called. Rayquaza shot the Dragon Type move to Groudon, who countered with a Solarbeam attack! The two moves collided, exploding. Cynthia saw her chance. "Hyper Beam, now!" Cynthia called. Rayquaza quickly shot the powerful move at Groudon, which exploded on it.

Groudon fell on its back and fainted! "Groudon is unable to battle! Rayquaza wins! With Cynthia!" The referee declared.

**Cynthia: Winner!**

"There you have it! Groudon, the legendary expander of continents, have finally been defeated!" The MC announced. The crowd went wild with Cynthia's victory. Both Ash and Hikaru grew amazed with this. "Cynthia is amazing!" Ash commented. "And she is going to be yours and Hikaru's playoff opponent!" Oak explained.

That surprised the two trainers. "But I'm just getting started in Sinnoh!" Ash explained. "I'm also getting started in Sinnoh as well..." Hikaru added, feeling suspicious about the event. "You two have been selected because your previous winning record is so strong! That's why your next match is going to decide it all!" Oak explained.

He then turned to Hikaru. "And also, for you, there have been news, that you haven't lost a single Pokémon battle ever since you began traveling in Sinnoh!" Oak explained. "That's true... Although, I did lose in a Floaroma Contest..." Hikaru replied, unsure of this. "Don't be silly! It counts for Contests, not for the Sinnoh League!" Hinata giggled.

Hikaru still grew unsure about this as Ash few puzzled. "They're sure in a hurry..." Ash commented. Johanna looked at her daughter and smiled. "Dear, you've been selected for the exact the same reason as Ash and Hikaru!" Johanna explained. Dawn grew surprised with this. "Really?" Dawn asked, bewildered.

Both Hinata and Johanna took out a dress. For Dawn, it was a dress to look like Piplup! For Hikaru, it looked like Monferno! "See? Pretty occasion is the reason why we brought you these dresses!" Hinata explained, showing the dress. Dawn grew happy with this. Hikaru was surprised, but was amazed.

"Thanks, Mom! It's so cute! At least I'll be in style!" Dawn giggled. "Thanks, Mom. I'll be sure to win with this suit!" Hikaru replied, smiling at the costume. "Ferno!" Monferno exclaimed, happy with the new dress that his brother was getting.

Later, the event was finally about to begin. "And now, it's time to introduce the Coordinators who will be competing in the final stage of the playoffs! Our two first entry from Twinleaf Town, it's Dawn and Hikaru!" The MC announced. The two trainers were standing in the battle box.

Dawn's sleeveless costume looked a lot like Piplup. She had white spots on the chest like a normal Piplup. There was a Piplup face hat, yellow boots, a dark blue back, dark blue collars, light blue on the skirt, with dark blue linings on them.

Hikaru's sleeveless costume looked more like a Monferno. He had a Monferno face hat, tan boots, most of the costume were dark orange, a white collar, gold armband in his bare arms, dark orange shorts, a tan chest mark, and tan fingerless gloves. It included a fake Monferno tail on the bottom as well.

"And, their opponents, both coincidentally from Twinleaf Town as well! It's Johanna and Hinata!" The MC announced. To this, both Hikaru and Dawn were shocked. "Huh!? We're going against our moms!?" Dawn shrieked. "No way..." Hikaru replied in surprise. The two mothers smirked at their children.

"If you two really want to be known as the Top Coordinator..." Johanna started. Hinata finished the sentence for her. "You have to beat the both of us!" Hinata finished. Dawn sighed, feeling nervous about this. "No way..." Dawn muttered. "This can't be real..." Hikaru muttered, sighing. "Ferno..." Monferno replied sadly.

"And next, we'll introduce the competitors for the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer playoffs! First up from Pallet Town, it's Ash! Whose opponent happens to be the Champion League Master, Cynthia!" The MC announced. "Rayquaza! Battle dance!" Cynthia called. Once again, the legendary Pokémon roared for battle. "So, Ash. You have the honor!" Cynthia smirked.

**Cynthia: Rayquaza VS Ash: Pikachu**

"Okay! Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Once Hikaru finishes his battle in the Contest section, he'll start his battle against Cynthia as well!" The MC declared. Hikaru gulped at this. To against both Cynthia and his mother at once, this was too much for him. "Hikaru? You okay?" Dawn asked.

Hikaru looked at Dawn, who looked concerned for him. "I'm fine, thanks." Hikaru lied, sweating a little. Hinata saw this and giggled. "Looks like you two could become the best couple and battle partners!" Hinata laughed. This made Hikaru irritated. "Stop with the couple jokes, Mom! Now you got my blood boiling now!" Hikaru snapped angrily.

The timer on the scoreboard began. "Alright then, Piplup! Spotlight!" "Monferno! It's time for a battle!" "Feebas! Spotlight!" "Dance with beauty, Espeon!" The four Coordinators called out. Dawn's Piplup, Hikaru's Monferno, Johanna's Feebas, and Hinata's Espeon appeared for battle.

**Johanna &amp; Hinata: Feebas/Espeon VS Dawn &amp; Hikaru: Piplup/Monferno**

"A Feebas?" Dawn asked. "It's Espeon... Mom's number one partner!" Hikaru grunted, gritting his teeth. "Ferno..." Monferno growled along. "And it's Feebas and Espeon, battling Piplup and Monferno!" The MC declared. "We're battling Feebas and Espeon! It's a synch!" Dawn giggled. "No matter what Pokémon you put in for us, we will win!" Hikaru promised.

But, to their surprise, the two mothers smirked. "We wouldn't be so sure! Evolve!" Johanna called. Feebas started to glow in light, changing form. "What!? Feebas is evolving in the beginning of the battle!?" Hikaru gasped. "Espeon! Spin with Psybeam!" Hinata called. Espeon ran around the glowing form, creating colorful lights with Psybeam.

"And Johanna's Feebas evolves into Milotic, one of the world's beautiful Pokémon! With Hinata's Espeon making beautiful lights for the evolution! And, it's an instantaneous sweep of both Dawn and Hikaru's points!" The MC announced.

Dawn: 47 points

Hikaru: 53 points

Johanna: 100 points

Hinata: 100 points

"Well, let's see what you two got!" Hinata chuckled. "Mom! How could you!" Dawn shrieked. "Lup!?" Piplup gasped. "No way... Just because of an evolution!?" Hikaru grunted. "Ferno..." Monferno growled angrily.

Meanwhile, Brock was hanging around with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, feeling relieved and happy. "For some reason, I don't really care who wins this match!" Brock exclaimed. Suddenly, lots and lots of Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies started to run to him! "Look over there! It's Brock!" One of the Nurse Joys called.

"Come on, girls! We found him!" One of the Officer Jennies called. "Oh, Brock! We love you!" "We love you too, Brock!" All the Officer Jennies and Nurse Joys called. "When it comes to my lifeline, it's either feast or famine!" Brock exclaimed happily. Suddenly, all the women began jabbing him with Poison Jab!

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Brock screamed as more women began to jab him with Poison Jab.

**Reality**

"Ahhh!" Brock screamed as he stood straight up. He then grew confused. "Huh? Hey... Where am I?" Brock asked, looking around. He turned to see his Poison Type, Croagunk, croaking next to him. "Hey, Croagunk. But how?" Brock asked. He then looked to see his three young friends.

Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, Pikachu, and Monferno were all fast asleep! They seem to be smiling as if their dreams had come true. They were all calling moves while cheering for themselves sleepily. Hikaru and Dawn's outfits were their normal clothes. "What's going on here?" Brock asked, looking around.

Suddenly, there was a rustle on the bushes. Brock turned to see a Ghost Type Pokémon floating in front of him and Croagunk! "It's a Mismagius! Of course!" Brock gasped, standing up. He remembered the time when he and the others saw the purple light. "Mismagius must've hypnotized us! And if not for your Poison Jab, who knows when I would've woken up!" Brock replied.

Croagunk only gave short croaks. Suddenly, Mismagius floated in the air. It created another purple light, blinding both Brock and Croagunk. "Don't look!" Brock called, trying to shield himself from the Hypnosis. But, it was too late.

So, the group have been wandering around to look for the Pokémon Center. They found one after a purple light, although it wa strange for when Johanna, Prof. Oak, Hinata, and Cynthia to come out in the story all at once. But, with Brock's discovery, it was known as a fake.

Now, everyone has to find a way to escape this horrible dream or nightmare. Will they find a way out, or will they be sleeping forever? Stay tuned for some more events!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team: **

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Twister)**


	86. To Defeat The Nightmare!

**Chapter 86: To Defeat The Nightmare!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group were looking for a Pokémon Center at a dark night, and also, a rainy night as well. As they were looking, they passed an old gate, seeing a purple light flashing at them. When the light disappeared, the fog that surrounded them vanished as well. There was a Pokémon Center, but an unusual one.

To the heroes' bigger surprise, both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were in love with Brock. Further, Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru were invited to enter the ultimate tournament playoffs, even though they had started their journey. Hikaru and Dawn gained a Monferno and a Piplup costume, facing their mother, Johanna and Hinata in surprise. Ash was facing Cynthia in a battle first.

Just as things seem well, Brcok was being jabbed, woken up by Croagunk. When Brock looked around, he saw his other friends that were sleeping. He discovered that the purple light came from the Mismagius that used Confuse Ray on them, causing them to fall asleep, thinking that their dream had come true. When Mismagius spotted Brock and Croagunk awake, it used Confuse Ray again, sending Brock and Croagunk back into the dream world.

How will the heroes escape from this outrageous nightmare?

Mismagius floated up in the air and used Confuse Ray on both Brock and Croagunk! "Don't look!" Brock called. But, it was too late. The Confuse Ray was making progress, sending both Brock and Croagunk to the dream world.

**Dream World**

Brock and Croagunk appeared in front of the Colosseum, as Brock looked around. "Huh? Where am I?" Brock asked. Suddenly, there was rumbling. Both Brock and Croagunk turned to see tons of Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies running towards him, saying that they love him. Brock started to grow in love with them, until he remembered something.

"Chill out, Brock! This world is just an illusion created by Mismagius!" Brock exclaimed. He looked back at the Colosseum as he took out Croagunk's Pokéball. "I've got to tell the others, too. Come on, Croagunk!" Brock called. He returned the Poison and Fighting Type back to his Pokéball. He ran to the Colosseum to warn Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn.

All the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies stopped, disappointed with Brock leaving. Mismagius appeared, growing irritated. It wasn't going to let the heroes escape that easily, and Mismagius knew how to stop them.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Hikaru were still battling their mothers as Ash continued his battle against Cynthia and Rayquaza. The two Twinleaf trainers were still wearing their Piplup and Monferno costume.

0:30 to 0:29

Hikaru: 22 points

Dawn: 19 points

Hinata: 53 points

Johanna: 61 points

"Alright, Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" Dawn called. "Monferno! Use Fire Spin!" Hikaru yelled. Both Monferno and Piplup unleashed their attacks at Milotic and Espeon, burning and washing them away. The two evolved Pokémon landed on the ground, fainted. "Milotic and Espeon are unable to battle! And the victor is Dawn and Hikaru!" The MC announced.

**Dawn &amp; Hikaru: Winner!**

"Securing their place as the world's greatest Coordinator team!" The MC announced. Dawn picked up Piplup while Monferno ran to Hikaru's arms. "Wow! We did it!" Dawn squealed happily. "We both did it, buddy!" Hikaru chuckled, rubbing Monferno's head. "Ferno!" "Pip Piplup!" The two Pokémon exclaimed happily.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called. Pikachu shot the Electric Type move at Cynthia's Rayquaza, shocking the legendary Pokémon. Rayquaza fainted! "Rayquaza is down and cannot continue! Pikachu is the winner! And victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town!" The referee declared. With this, Ash cheered. "Yeah! We did it!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

**Ash: Winner!**

"And so, Ash secured his title as the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer!" The MC announced. The three trainers ran to each other, sharing their victories. "Wow! We all won!" Dawn exclaimed happily. "Yeah! Looks like all our dreams had become true!" Ash agreed, grinning. Hikaru was still suspicious about it, though.

"Strange... We're supposed to have either five ribbons and eight badges, but we didn't get to reach of those levels... So how..." Hikaru muttered, having some thoughts. Before anyone could react, Hinata, Johanna, and Prof. Oak ran to the three trainers, congratulating them. "Dawn, Hikaru, you were both wonderful out there!" Johanna complimented.

"I couldn't be more proud of my son than ever!" Hinata giggled, smiling at her son. "Thanks, Mom!" Dawn thanked Johanna. "You too, Mom. Thanks." Hikaru thanked as well. "As for you, too, my boy!" Oak chuckled. "Thanks, Professor!" Ash thanked, grinning. All three adults took out a case. "This is your award!" Johanna replied. "And this one's for you!" Oak explained.

"I've been waiting to give this to you, Hikaru." Hinata stated, handing the case to Hikaru. The three trainers took the case and opened it up. Dawn's pink case had all the Contest ribbons there. Ash's blue case had lots of Gym Badges in it. For Hikaru's black case, half of the section had Contest ribbons, while the other half had the Gym Badges.

The three trainers were amazed. "Dawn and Hikaru both won a compete set of Pokémon Contest ribbons! As for Ash, also Hikaru, the two of them were awarded with a complete set of prestigious Gym Badges!" The MC announced. "I can't believe that I've got every one!" Dawn exclaimed, feeling delighted about this. "Piplup!" Piplup replied, also happy about it.

"And now, I've got every Gym Badge there is!" Ash bragged, feeling proud of himself. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "I have not just Gym Badges, but also Contest Ribbons as well!" Hikaru stated. "Ferno!" Monferno exclaimed, feeling happy about the achievement. "Really!?" Ash and Dawn asked, looking at Hikaru's case. When they saw his case, they were amazed.

"That's amazing, Hikaru!" Ash complimented. "Now you've got both of your dreams completed!" Dawn stared. Just then, Brock came running to them, out of breath. "Hey, Dawn, Hikaru, and Ash! Hold on!" Brock called. The three trainers looked at their breeder friend, confused. "Hey, Brock!" Ash called. "Brock! What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Is something going on?" Hikaru asked. Brock took a deep breath before explaining the serious situation. "This is all a big... Illusion!" Brock stated. "Illusion!?" The three trainers gasped. "It's true! Mismagius must've used Confuse Ray to let us all see illusion!" Brock explained. "Mismagius?" Ash repeated. They all turned to see the MC transforming into a Mismagius!

"What's that?" Dawn asked, surprised. She took out her Pokédex and scanned Mismagius. _"Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon. Mismagius chants incantations and while some causes misery, some gets happiness as well."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. The three trainers were bewildered with this. "But, what about Mom?" Dawn asked. "And my mom?" Hikaru asked. "And Professor Oak!" Ash added.

They looked around to see that the crowd turned into a deserted seating stands. And when Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn turned to their cases, they gasped. All the badges and ribbons were ripped and turned into rust. "They're rusty!" Ash gasped. Then, the cases turned to dust. "They're gone!" Dawn gasped. Hikaru clenched his fist and glared coldly at the Magical Pokémon.

"Why did you do this, Mismagius!? What did we ever do to you!?" Hikaru snapped. Mismagius only let out a taunting laugh as she vanished. "It's not funny!" Ash yelled angrily. "We better get out of here!" Dawn called. The two boys agreed. "Right!" Ash and Hikaru replied. With that, Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock ran out of the colosseum towards the exit.

As they ran, they saw light, right back into the deserted colosseum! "We're running around in circles!" Dawn cried, surprised. "Nothing more but of Mismagius' cruel tricks!" Brock shouted, looking around. Suddenly, the ground exploded, revealing Rayquaza! The group gasped as Mismagius appeared, laughing at the group.

She hid herself inside Rayquaza, turning Rayquaza purple! "Mismagius is merged with Rayquaza!" Ash stated. "Pika!" Pikachu growled, glaring at the Mismagius-Rayquaza. Mismagius-Rayquaza shot a Hyper Beam, causing the group to run. "This is getting worse than ever!" Hikaru yelled out, as he and Monferno kept running with the others.

As they kept running, they started to make a plan. "There's gotta be a way to get us out of this!" Dawn panted, as she ran. "I know that Croagunk was able to wake me up out of the illusion before!" Brock explained, panting. Mismagius-Rayquaza shot another Hyper Beam, blasting the heroes down as they kept running to the exit of the colosseum.

The heroes ran from Mismagius-Rayquaza as they spotted a group that was familiar. "Team Rocket!?" Ash called. The evil trio turned to see the heroes running towards them. "The twerps?" Jessie asked, surprised. "What about the Pokémon behind them that has a ring to it?" James asked. "Rayquaza are too many beets!" Meowth guessed.

Mismagius-Rayquaza shot another Hyper Beam, blasting Team Rocket into the dreamy sky. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed. The evil trio landed on the ground as they saw Groudon towering over them. "That Groudon is ginormous!" Meowth stated. "Maybe it has grown!?" James guessed.

As Team Rocket made some guesses, Groudon didn't let them finish as he shot a Hyper Beam towards them. The evil trio were sent blasting into the sky again! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed.

This time, they landed right in front of Milotic! Milotic blasted the trio away with a Hydro Pump Attack. Once again, Team Rocket was sent blasting off. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN AGAIN AND AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled. Again, as they landed, three Persians appeared and shot a Hyper Beam at them, blasting them into the sky again.

Repeatedly, Team Rocket was sent blasting off by multiple of dream Pokémon. "Try something new! We hate you!" Team Rocket yelled. "My hairdo!" Jessie shrieked. "Deja vu!" James and Meowth yelled.

Back to the heroes, they were still on the run from Mismagius-Rayquaza, who was still chasing after them. As they ran, they spotted the old gate in front of them. "The gate!" Ash called. "Remember, all of this started when we passed through those gates!" Brock reminded. "Right! Then, let's retrace our steps!" Dawn called.

"If we pass through those gates, this nightmare will be over soon!" Hikaru assured. Suddenly, Mismagius-Rayquaza flew into the air and landed right in front of the heroes. It used Hyper Beam, preventing the heroes from escaping. It blocked the gate, roaring at them. "That thing is not gonna stop us!" Ash yelled with determination. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah!" "Right!" "Rest assured!" Dawn, Brock, and Hikaru agreed. "Ferno!" Monferno replied. "Go! Piplup!" Dawn called. "Croagunk! You too!" Brock yelled. Piplup and Croagunk appeared, ready for battle. "Monferno! Ready for round two?" Hikaru asked, looking at Monferno was on his shoulder. "Mon!" Monferno nodded as he ran to stand with Pikachu, Piplup, and Croagunk.

**Heroes: Pikachu, Piplup, Monferno, Croagunk VS Mismagius-Rayquaza**

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" "Poison Sting, Croagunk!" "Use Fire Spin, Monferno!" The four trainers called. The four Pokémon shot their attacks at Mismagius-Rayquaza, who roared in pain. However, it repelled the attacks and countered with Twister! Everyone yelled out in surprise as Twister took a hit at them.

"Rayquaza's got some serious power!" Brock grunted. "Well, we're not giving up!" Ash snapped. "That's pretty obvious!" Hikaru called. "Yeah!" Dawn agreed. "Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" "Piplup, Whirlpool!" "Croagunk! Use Brick Break!" "Monferno! Intercept with Flame Wheel!" The four trainers yelled again.

Whirlpool, Iron Tail, Flame Wheel, and Brick Break took a hit. However, Mismagius-Rayquaza repelled it all again, shooting a Hyper Beam at the heroes. It blasted everyone off of their feet! "Urgh... Give me a break already!" Ash snapped. "That didn't do a thing!" Brock grunted. "Except it made us mad!" Dawn replied. "Furious would be more like it!" Hikaru stated.

Pikachu, Monferno, Croagunk, and Piplup got up, wounded from the blow of Hyper Beam. "Pikachu, let's go!" "You too, Piplup!" "Let's do it, Monferno!" "Go get 'em, Croagunk!" The four trainers called, encouraging their Pokémon. With that, all of their Pokémon began to grow bigger and bigger, turning into a giant!

"Check it out!" Dawn cried happily. "Everybody's getting of what they wish for!" Brock explained. "Well, their wish will give us the advantage here!" Hikaru smirked. "Alright! Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle with a long jump!" Ash called. "Piplup! Use Peck with a Whirlpool spin!" Dawn shouted. "Go screw with Poison Jab, Croagunk!" Brock called.

"Spin with Fire Spin, while using Mach Punch, Monferno!" Hikaru called. All the four Pokémon smashed their attacks at Mismagius-Rayquaza, smashing it to the ground. Mismagius-Rayquaza fainted! Mismagius reverted back to her original form. "Yeah! Big time!" Ash yelled out happily. "See? Dreams do come true!" Dawn exclaimed.

**Heroes: Winner!**

"And we just passed our dream in a battle!" Hikaru smirked, smiling. Pikachu, Monferno, Piplup, and Croagunk shrunk to their normal size. Pikachu and Monferno leapt onto their trainer's shoulder, with Monferno nuzzling Hikaru's cheek, making him smile. "I think it's time to get back to the real world!" Ash suggested. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Before anyone could move, suddenly, badges and ribbons began to fall like a rain, stacking up to make a pile! "Man! Look at all these badges!" Ash stated, amazed. "Look at all these ribbons!" Dawn exclaimed, surprised. "Don't look now!" Brock shuddered, pointing to a group of Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies.

Mismagius recovered and floated up. She floated to the four trainers explaining the reason why she tried to force them to stay in the dream world. "You want us to have this?" Dawn asked, gesturing to the badges and ribbons. Mismagius nodded with a smile. "Wow! Thanks! But... No thanks." Ash declined. "I'll pass, too!" Dawn agreed. "Me, too." Brock replied.

The Magical Pokémon grew confused as it looked at all the four trainers. "I'd like to pass, too. Well, it's very nice of you to ask us to have all of these... But..." Hikaru explained. "Yeah! See, after what just happened, I realize my dreams are something I have to make come true on my own way!" Ash explained.

"Having the ribbons was fun at first, but then I started to feel empty inside!" Dawn explained. "You know, once I discovered that all those Joys and Jennies weren't real, it changed everything." Brock explained. Mismagius smiled as she nodded in understanding. "So, the truth is, we're telling you, that we thank you for making these offers to us, but... We'd like to do it in the real world." Hikaru explained.

"You bet! Those are the things that are really happening!" Ash explained. "So, take care, Mismagius!" Brock called, running to the exit of the gate. "See you again, Mismagius!" Hikaru called. Dawn and Ash followed, running towards the exit. Mismagius said her farewell to the group as the bright light shown.

**Reality**

It was dawn as Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock woke up from their happy dreams. They looked to see the sunrise coming up in the sky. "Whoa! Are we back?" Ash asked. Just then, Nurse Joy arrived, smiling to see the heroes. "Hi! Is everyone alright?" Nurse Joy asked. Brock immediately fell in love with the nurse. "I am now! A real Nurse Joy! And a real Pokémon Center!" Brock exclaimed.

The group walked over to see the Nurse Joy. "Uh, Nurse Joy. Have you seen a big gate around here?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy grew confused. "I really have no idea what you mean! Sounds to me you've met up with a Mismagius!" Nurse Joy giggled. Both Hikaru and Dawn were surprised by the nurse's knowledge about Mismagius.

"You're right! But, how did you know?" Dawn asked. "Because, they show up, a lot. They love having their fun with trainers that have lost their way! No fun for the trainers, though." Nurse Joy explained, smiling sadly. "You're right about that!" Ash chuckled, grinning. "Pika." Pikachu agreed.

Hikaru looked at his outfit. "Although... The costume from the dream was pretty cute, to be honest." Hikaru sighed, slumping down. "Ferno..." Monferno said sadly, depressed that the Monferno costume for his human brother was actually an illusion as well. With that, Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn opened up their Badges and Ribbon Cases.

Ash and Hikaru were back to two Sinnoh badges. And Dawn was left with one ribbon, along with Hikaru, also having one ribbon. "Looks like I'm back to one ribbon!" Dawn giggled. Hikaru looked at Dawn and chuckled. "That means that you have a lot to look forward to!" Hikaru explained. Brock scooted over to Nurse Joy, feeling happy.

"Let's not waste anymore time! One Joy is enough!" Brock replied. Suddenly, Croagunk, as always jabbed Brock with a Poison Jab, causing him to lose consciousness. "Argh! Or maybe, one too many!" Brock grunted as he fell down. Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn smiled at their friend's silliness. "But first, I've got another dream!" Ash grinned.

Both Hikaru and Dawn looked at the Kanto trainer curiously. "What's that, Ash?" Dawn asked. "The dream of filling up my empty stomach!" Ash laughed, grinning happily. Just then, Hikaru's stomach rumbled very loud, enough to grab everyone's attention. Hikaru blushed brightly, feeling very embarrassed about this. "Ugh... My stomach had to complain, did it?" Hikaru moaned.

Everyone laughed at Hikaru's embarrassment as they all headed inside to the Pokémon Center for a morning meal.

The group have managed to escape Mismagius' trick and is back in the real world! They all plan on completing the dreams on their own ways! What other events could occur in this story? Stay tuned to find some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team: **

**Monferno: (M): (Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Twister, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage)**


	87. The Lost Hippopotas!

**Chapter 87: The Lost Hippopotas!**

"Ha ha! Okay, guys. Is everybody finished?" Ash asked. All the Pokémon nodded as in a yes. "Alright then! Then, let's get a move on!" Ash called, taking out Aipom and Staravia's Pokéball. He returned the two back to their balls. "Time to go back, everyone!" Hikaru called. He took out his Pokéballs as he returned Buizel, Luxio, and Leafeon.

But, for some reason, Dratini was avoiding the red beam! "Tini! Dra!" Dratini protested. "What is it, Dratini?" Hikaru asked. Brock looked at Hikaru with a smile. "I think it's because you haven't been spending time with Dratini for a while after you caught him." Brock explained. Hikaru made some thoughts before recalling the time he little had with Dratini.

Dratini made a puffy face, and a sad puppy face. Hikaru chuckled and smiled. "Alright, alright. You can stay out as long as you want." Hikaru laughed, putting Dratini's Pokéball away. Dratini squealed happily before coiling his coils tightly around Hikaru's left arm. Dawn giggled at the two as she took out her Pokémon's Pokéballs. "Back in the balls, you too!" Dawn called.

She recalled Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Buizel back into their Pokéballs as well. "Ready? Let's go!" Brock called. He returned Happiny, Sudowoodo, and Croagunk back into their Pokéballs. Ash picked up his backpack as the group prepared to keep moving. "So, what do you say we hit the road?" Ash asked. Just then, Pikachu tugged on Ash's jeans, while making a face of Turtwig.

"Hm? What was that about Turtwig?" Ash asked. Brock made the answer. "I think Pikachu and I both saw Turtwig head to the woods for an after dinner stroll!" Brock explained. That made Ash frown. "Okay... Hold on..." Ash replied, putting on his backpack. He headed to the woods with the others helping him out. "Hey! Turtwig!" Ash called.

"Turtwig! It's time to go now!" Dawn called out. "Turtwig! Where are you?" Brock called. "This isn't the time to play around!" Hikaru called. Just as they stopped yelling, Turtwig suddenly came out of the bushes, running to Ash. "There you are!" Dawn giggled. "What are you doing out here?" Ash asked, smiling. Then, the Grass Type ran to Ash and began to pull on his jeans, trying to get him to move.

"Huh? Something's wrong!" Dawn stated. Turtwig pulled even harder as he finally made Ash to take a step. With that, the others agreed to see what Turtwig is trying to show them. They walked on the path as Turtwig led them to a rocky cliff. The trainers looked close at the cliff. They all spotted a figure on the cliff.

"Up there?" Ash asked, looking up. "Hey! Something's on that rock!" Hikaru called, pointing to the figure. "Isn't that a Pokémon?" Dawn asked. "I think." Brock guessed. "Pika." "Ferno..." "Dra..." The three Pokémon agreed. On the rock, there was a Pokémon that looked a light brown desert hippopotamus! It was trembling, scared of the height.

It took a glance at the four trainers, which Dawn gasped. "Oh no! If it falls, it'll be terrible!" Dawn called. "Good thing you found it, Turtwig!" Ash complimented. "Turtwig!" Turtwig thanked. Ash then called out to the trembling Pokémon. "Don't move! You're gonna be just fine! We'll get you out of there, don't worry!" Ash called.

The Pokémon still shook with fear. The group walked up to the hill that led to the cliff. Brock got out a rope and tied it to a tree. Ash took the other part of the rope, tying it to his mid-section. He then began to climb down to rescue the stranded Pokémon. The Pokémon still trembled with fear as Ash climbed down to it even closer.

Dawn looked down to see Ash and the Pokémon. "Ash! Please be careful!" Dawn called. Ash smiled at Dawn as he looked up. "Hey! No problem!" Ash assured. Suddenly, Ash slipped as he began to fall down. Dawn, Pikachu, Turtwig, Hikaru, and Monferno gasped as Brock tried to hold on with the rope. Dratini looked down, shrieking since he was also afraid of heights.

"Hey, thanks, Brock! Now, give me some more rope!" Ash thanked. Dawn, and Ash's two Pokémon, with Monferno sighed in relief. "So much for 'no problem'..." Hikaru muttered. Brock held onto the rope, letting Ash down on the scared Pokémon's level. Ash smiled and reached for the Pokémon. "Don't move! Everything will be okay!" Ash assured.

At first, the Pokémon trembled a little more. Then, it chomped onto Ash's hand, causing him to grunt in pain. "Whoa! That hurt! Come on! What did you do that for!?" Ash cried, annoyed with the bite. "It's scared! The poor thing... You've got to try to calm it down first!" Dawn called. "He never noticed, did he?" Hikaru asked, looking down. "I don't think so." Brock chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, you're right! Pikachu! Give me a hand here!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and slid down on the rope, reaching to the scared Pokémon. He tried to reassure the Pokémon that everything will be alright. "Pika Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu replied. "Hippo...?" The Pokémon replied, voice muffled since it was still biting Ash's hand.

After some more reassurance, the Pokémon slowly let go of Ash's hand. "See? Pikachu is right! I'm just trying to help you!" Ash explained. The Pokémon made some thoughts before slowly walking towards Ash. Ash picked up the Pokémon, while Pikachu held onto Ash's shoulder. "All set, Brock! Now, pull us up!" Ash called.

Dawn and Hikaru had lend a hand to Brock, pulling the rope together to bring Ash, Pikachu, and the scared Pokémon up. As Ash placed the Pokémon on the ground, it panted, feeling saved and a bit scared, still. "And there you go... Agh!" Ash grunted, as he also made it to the top. He smiled tiredly at the panting Pokémon.

"Wow! Man, you were brave!" Ash grinned. "Hippo..." The Pokémon replied sadly. Ash sat up and introduced himself. "My name is Ash! I'm from Pallet Town! Nice to meet you!" Ash exclaimed. The three other trainers ran over to check on the scared Pokémon. "It's a Hippopotas!" Brock called. Dawn took out her Pokédex to scan the Hippopotas.

_"Hippopotas, the Hippo Pokémon. It lives in dry places, and covers itself with sand to protect themselves against germs. It does not enjoy getting wet."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. Ash grew amazed with the Ground Type Pokémon. "Wow!" Ash exclaimed. Hippopotas shivered, still frightened of what had happened on the rock.

"Poor dear. You still scared?" Dawn asked. "Well, it was on a high rock, making it look like that it's scared of height." Hikaru explained. "Right! I would be surprised if it was not. It was scary!" Brock chuckled. He took out his backpack for a Pokémon food. "I'll bet a snack would help!" Brock replied. "Good idea!" Ash agreed. He took out a can, showing it to Hippopotas.

"Here! Try this!" Brock called. Hippopotas sniffed at it for a few seconds, before opening his mouth wide. Brock put some food there. As Hippopotas began to chew on it, it flicnch end by the flavor of the food. Ash laughed nervously at this. "Hey! You don't have to be all so worked up! It's not going anywhere!" Ash joked.

Everyone laughed at the embarrassed Hippopotas as he walked over to a fruit tree. Everyone looked as Hippopotas wagged his tail of seeing a giant fruit on the tree. "You want some fruit?" Ash asked. Hikaru made some thought before making a guess of something. "You don't suppose that Hippopotas fell while trying to get one?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah... Maybe so." Ash agreed. He walked over to the tree and grabbed the giant fruit. "Here you go!" Ash called, giving the Hippo Pokémon a fruit. Hippopotas happily are the fruit in one bite, chewing on it. Both Ash and Hikaru were amazed. "Awesome! And in one bite! Good, huh?" Ash asked, grinning.

"Hippo!" Hippopotas said happily, wagging his tail. "Look! There's a smile!" Dawn giggled. "A bright, happy smile, that is." Hikaru chuckled. "Monferno!" "Tini!" Monferno and Dratini agreed. Dratini slithered over to Hippopotas, smiling at it. "Tini! Dratini!" Dratini called happily. "Hippo Hippo!" Hippopotas called happily, wagging his tail even faster.

"Looks like Hippopotas is making friends with Dratini!" Hikaru grinned. "That's so sweet!" Dawn giggled. "Way to go, Dratini! Hippopotas!" Ash complimented. "Hippo Hippo!" Hippopotas thanked. "Tini!" Dratini squealed happily. He once coiled himself around Hikaru's left arm.

A few minutes later, everyone got their bags together and prepared to leave again. "Well, we've got to get going now. You just be careful, okay?" Ash explained, smiling at the Hippo Pokémon. "Bye, Hippopotas!" Dawn called. "Don't make any reckless mistakes!" Hikaru chuckled. "Ferno!" "Dratini!" "Pika Pika!" The three Pokémon called.

With that, the group made their leave, heading their way to Hearthome City. "Gee... I hope it doesn't get hungry and fall down again!" Dawn replied, thinking about the Hippo Pokémon. "With the amount of food that Hippopotas just ate, it shouldn't be a problem for quite a while." Brock chuckled. "I hope so..." Hikaru sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

Just then, both Pikachu and Monferno tapped on their trainer to remind them of something. "What, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Hikaru grew curious as well. The four trainers turned back to see that Hippopotas was actually following them! "Hippo!" Hippopotas cried, wagging his tail at the four trainers. "Hold on. You want to come along with us?" Ash asked.

"Hippo Hippo!" Hippopotas exclaimed, wagging his tail even faster. Dawn excitedly turned to the Kanto trainer. "Ash! I think Hippopotas wants to be yours!" Dawn guessed. Brock agreed and went along with it. "Yeah! Plus, you're the one who rescued it." Brock added. Just as Ash was about to react, there was a sudden voice coming out of the bushes.

"Ah ha! The missing Hippopotas has finally been discovered! Surviving alone in the wilderness, only to be rescued by a group of kids... Ahh!" Rhonda started. She was once again hit by the mic from Jack! Rhonda grew angry as she glared at her mic man. "If you don't watch that mic, you're going to be in the wilderness!" Rhonda snapped angrily.

"Sorry about that." Jack apologized. The four trainers recognized the Sinnoh Now crew instantly. "Hey! It's Rhonda from Sinnoh Now!" Ash exclaimed. "No surprise there." Hikaru stated. Rhonda looked at the group, recognizing them as well. "Oh! I know you four! You're Ash and Dawn! And you're Hikaru and Brock! Hi!" Rhonda replied, smiling at the four.

"Hi. What did you just say?" Ash asked. "About a missing Hippopotas?" Dawn asked. "Good hearing! We're right in the middle of filming a documentary about Hippopotas, you see!" Rhonda chuckled. "A documentary?" Brock repeated. "Great hearing!" Rhonda complimented. She explained about the Hippopotas that was lost from its herd, and on how it started.

"Hippopotas likes to live in dry places, and cover themselves in sand, too! They usually travel together as a herd with the change of season. Searching for the dry places they love! We were filming that right event when this came up! When we found this one, got separated from the herd! We thought this would be a much better story!" Rhonda explained.

That seemed to make the heroes comprehend the situation. "And now, everything's okay, right?" Ash asked, petting the Hippopotas. "Hippo Hippo." Hippopotas murmured. "So, do you have any idea where the Hippopotas herd might be right now?" Brock asked, looking at the Sinnoh Now crew. Rhonda took a look at her small TV screen to find the location.

"Hmm... If they're going to the same way... Right here!" Rhonda answered, showing the group the screen. The screen pinpointed the location of where the herd could be right now. "So, I think we should take this guy back to its buddies! What do you say?" Ash asked his three friends. "I'm up for it!" Hikaru replied, smiling. "Great!" Dawn exclaimed.

Brock agreed as well. "Sure! We can't leave it here!" Brock explained. "So! Hippopotas, want to come along with us and help you find your friends?" Ash asked. Hippopotas wagged his tail with a nod. "Hippo! Hippo!" Hippopotas replied happily. "Alright then! This is the way!" Hikaru called. The group began to make their way to the small desert.

"Come on, boys! Let's go!" Rhonda called. "Right!" Teh man agreed. Everyone began to run for the small desert area. Suddenly, the group took a fall on a pitfall trap! The Sinnoh Now crew member took the fall as well. "Why is this how here...?" Ash groaned. "Who knows?" Dawn groaned. "You're asking me this?" Hikaru grunted, rubbing his head. "Ferno." Monferno groaned.

Suddenly, a rope snatched Hippopotas by the tail, causing the Hippo Pokémon to scream out loud. Everyone got out of the hole as they saw who took Hippopotas. "Team Rocket!" Ash snapped. The evil trio took a laugh at the fallen ones. "Thanks a lot, for your Hyper-potas!" Jessie giggled. "It's Hippopotas, you half wit!" Meowth corrected, annoyed.

"Hippopotas! Hang in there!" Ash called. "Hippo Hippo! Po!" Hippopotas wailed. He let out a big bubble, which bursted into Meowth! "Some burst!" Meowth gasped. "Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash yelled. The Grass Type Pokémon appeared, ready to save a friend. "Razor Leaf, quick!" Ash called. Turtwig shot the sharp Grass Type move at the rope, cutting it.

Hippopotas wailed as Ash ran to catch him. "Hippopotas! I've got you!" Ash called. "Dratini! Use a small Twister to slow Hippopotas' fall!" Hikaru called. Dratini nodded and used a small Twister Attack, making it easier for Ash to catch the Hippo Pokémon. As Ash caught the Ground Type, Hippopotas let out another bubble!

This time, it hit both Brock and Jack. Both Ash and Hikaru glared at the flying evil trio. "Come on! I don't have time to mess around with Team Rocket! Bye!" Ash snapped. "What!? You've got a schedule!?" Jessie snapped angrily. Hikaru, Monferno, and Dratini stuck their tongue out on the evil trio, before running with the others and the Sinnoh Now crew.

**Later...**

Team Rocket were still floating around in their balloon, looking for the group and Hippopotas. "Argh! I told you to stay on watch!" Jessie shrieked angrily. Meowth gave a long yawn, with his eyes drooping. "Besides from you, twerp watching is as boring as it gets!" Meowth groaned sleepily. He gave a big yawn, before falling asleep.

"Aw... Night." James called. Jessie grew annoyed with Meowth. "Oh, you are bored!? I'll bore through your head! Ugh." Jessie snapped, trying to get Meowth to wake up. James took out his Pokémon cards to see the Hippopotas card. "It's Hippopotas' Yawn! Not you! If that Attack lands, you're out for the count!" James explained.

"Oh... I see... Well, I want Happypoppy." Jessie snorted. "It's Hippopotas!" James corrected. "Next, you're gonna say, 'Let's give it to the boss as a present'." Jessie sighed. "Right!" James agreed. With that, he explained of how Hippopotas would be great for their boss, Giovanni. When he was finished, Jessie grew satisfied.

Back to the heroes, Dawn, Ash, Hikaru, and Brock were walking down the route to the small desert. Hippopotas was on Ash's head, with Pikachu on Dawn's shoulder. Dratini and Monferno stayed close to Hikaru. Dawn grew concerned about Ash when the big weight of Hippopotas was on the Kanto trainer's head. "Come on! How's your head?" Dawn asked.

"Flatter, but it's just great!" Ash grinned, while sweat dropping. "With the added weight on your head, I doubt that you'll be fine..." Hikaru muttered. "I'll get used to it! No problem at all!" Ash promised, making Hikaru shrug. "Besides, with Team Rocket on the prowl, we've gotta do this! Right?" Ash asked. With that, both Hikaru and Dawn agreed.

"I guess so." Hikaru replied. "Yeah, you're right! Then, it'll be back with its friends in no time!" Dawn agreed. Suddenly, Brock began to grow sleepy as he began to drool and teeter and totter. "Ash... Say the word, and I'll... Give you a break whenever you need it... Ah..." Brock yawned as he fell down, fast asleep.

"Oh no. Brock's sleepy." Dawn sighed. "Brock! This is no time for a nap! So, come on! Let's move it!" Ash called. "Ash, Brock can't move it, because of Hippopotas' Yawn Attack, which can make people or Pokémon fall asleep." Hikaru explained. "Yeah! You're right! But, with Brock like this, we can't go anywhere!" Ash groaned. "What a mess!" Dawn sighed. "Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"Ugh... This is the worst time for a nap, though." Hikaru muttered. "Ferno." "Tini." Monferno and Dratini agredd. Ash sat down on the ground, sighing. "I give up. Let's take a break." Ash muttered. Just then, as Dawn and Pikachu turned, they spotted Team Rocket's balloon flying nearby! "Ah! Team Rocket's come back!" Dawn called.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hikaru growled. "Man! Come on, Hikaru! Dawn! Let's hide in the bushes!" Ash called. "Right!" The two Twinleaf trainers agreed. The three hid behind the bushes, hiding from the evil trio. Suddenly, they realized of whom they forgotten and gasped. "Ah! I can't believe we left Brock there!" Ash gasped.

"Pika!" Pikachu gasped as well. "This is awful!" Dawn shrieked. Just before Hikaru could say anything, they heard croaks coming nearby. The three young trainers turned to see Croagunk dragging Brock along towards the bushes! "Croagunk!" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru called. Croagunk took Brock to the bushes and hid there as well.

"Man! That was quick thinking!" Ash exclaimed. "Croagunk! You're so smart!" Dawn exclaimed. "Brock's gonna owe you after he wakes up." Hikaru replied. Croagunk only turned away and made some long croaks.

Meanwhile, Rhonda and her Sinnoh Now crew was trudging away to find another story. "Lovely. And I thought that anything couldn't get any worse! Hippopotas is gone. Jack's asleep, and on top of that, I have to hold onto my own mic! So take that, Jack!" Rhonda snapped angrily. She hit Jack with the mic she was holding.

Jack mumbled in his sleep. "Not the mail room... Sorry about that..." Jack mumbled. Rhonda only scoffed as she glared at the sleeping mic man. "Who asked you anyway!? Move it!" Rhonda snapped.

And so, the heroes have met across a lost Hippopotas, to which was discovered that it was separated from the herd. The heroes have decided to help Hippopotas, but with Yawn on the way, and with Team Rocket on the loose, it's gonna be a difficult task to do for the Hippo Pokémon. Stay tuned for some more events!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team: **

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift, Aqua Jet)**

**Dratini: (M): (Twister, Dragon Rage, Wrap, Thunder Wave)**


	88. To Yawn For A Fight!

**Chapter 88: To Yawn For A Fight!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock were preparing to leave for the route after the group finished their lunch. However, when Pikachu spotted that Turtwig was missing, the group found Turtwig, leading them to a stranded Pokémon that was called a Hippopotas. Ash managed to save it and gave a fruit to the Pokémon, making it happy.

When the group sees that Hippopotas is following them, Rhonda from Sinnoh Now explains about the Hippopotas that was lost. Because of that, the group agrees to take Hippopotas back to its herd, until Team Rocket shows up to ruin the task. Thanks to Ash's Turtwig, and Hikaru's Dratini, everyone manages to escape, until Brock falls asleep, because of the Yawn Attack.

The group nearly gets caught, until Brock's Croagunk saves Brock from being caught. Now, the group must continue their way to the small desert where the Hippopotas herd is. Will they be able to do it?

Later, Brock was finally awake, chucking to himself about the embarrassment he went through. "It's so embarrassing!" Brock chuckled. He smiled to himself as he thanked the three young trainers. "But thanks, guys. It's for getting me out of there." Brock thanked, smiling. "If it's anyone you should be thanking, it should be Croagunk." Hikaru reminded.

"Yeah! It was Croagunk that saved you!" Ash agreed. That surprised Brock. "It was Croagunk?" Brock asked. Just then, they stopped near a sign where the road was closed. "Oh no. Closed for construction!" Dawn complained. "Ugh... Just perfect..." Hikaru grumbled. Monferno and Dratini followed Hikaru along with their grumbling as well.

"I wonder what else could go wrong..." Ash wondered. Just then, without anyone but Hippopotas noticing, the Hippo Pokémon spotted a fruit in front of its face. It made a chomp for it, until it was rose into the air! The group gasped when they saw this. "Hippopotas!" Ash gasped. The culprits were once again, Team Rocket as they laughed.

"Told you all we needed was the right bait!" Meowth cackled. "Now, we've got a Hippyhibachi!" Jessie giggled. "Jess, the word is Hippopotas!" Meowth corrected. Meowth seemed recovered from the Yawn attack as well. "You don't read much, do you?" James asked, sighing in disappointment. "Alright! Give back Hippopotas!" Ash demanded.

"We've got to bring back Hippopotas back to its herd!" Dawn explained. "And we'd like you idiots to say out of it!" Hikaru snapped. But, the evil trio ignored them and taunted them. "Go somewhere else, if you want something to be tropic!" Jessie giggled. Suddenly, Hippopotas shot sand all over the balloon, blinding Team Rocket.

"Eek! Ah! This isn't the day at the beach!" Jessie snapped. "But this is Hippopotas' Sand Attack!" James explained. Hippopotas landed on the balloon's floor and glared at the evil trio. It shot out some sand, filling the balloon up. "What's this!? Variations on a theme!?" Jessie shrieked. James once again took a look at his cards.

"The card says its Sand Tomb!" James explained. "I hate sand in my boots!" Jessie shrieked angrily. "Your boots are the least of our worries!" Meowth called. "Gangway!" Team Rocket yelled as they landed on the ground with a thud. The balloon was covered with sand from Hippopotas' Sand Tomb Attack. The evil trio groaned as they were dizzy from the fall.

The group ran to where the balloon and crashed. Hippopotas made a run for the heroes. "Hippopotas! Those were some awesome moves! You're a strong Pokémon!" Ash complimented. "That's for sure." Hikaru agreed. Jessie shrieked as she brushed sand away from her uniform. "Move away from my Hippo-Heato-Status, or every twerp gets a big time!" Jessie demanded.

Both Ash and Hikaru ignored Jessie as they took out their Pokéballs. "Aipom! I choose you!" "Luxio! It's time for a battle!" The two boys yelled. The two Pokémon appeared, ready to blast Team Rocket off. "Quick! Use Focus Punch!" "Send them flying with Thunder Fang!" Ash and Hikaru called.

Both Pokémon struck the evil trio, sending them blasting off into the sky! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF PREMATURELY!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight into the sky.

When they saw that Team Rocket was gone, Ash took Hippopotas and placed him on his head. "Alright! Let's go!" Ash called. Just then, Hippopotas used Yawn again, this time towards Dawn! Dawn gave a big yawn before slumping on the ground for some sleep. Hikaru sweat dropped as he picked up Dawn in a piggyback ride.

Dawn seemed to feel Hikaru's body warmth as she held onto Hikaru tightly. Monferno and Dratini were forced to ride on Brock's shoulder. Hikaru blushed lightly when Dawn tightened her grip on Hikaru as she sleep-talked. "Hi, Mom... I won it!" Dawn said sleepily. Both Ash and Brock smiled at Dawn's words. "A Contest?" Ash asked. Hikaru shrugged before sighing.

"Yeah. Dawn must be eat, drinking, and sleeping about Contests!" Brock chuckled. Ash smiled as he looked back. "Hey, I would!" Ash grinned. Just then, Dawn was awake as the four trainers had arrived near a long bridge. "Okay! We're almost there!" Ash assured. Dawn yawned before warning Ash. "Hey, Ash. Please be careful..." Dawn yawned.

"Remember, Hippopotas can't stand water, right?" Brock asked. "One slip, and Hippopotas may be done for." Hikaru grunted. "Ferno..." "Tini..." Both Monferno and Dratini shuddered with that. "We'll be fine! Hey! This will be easy! You just hang on nice and tight!" Ash promised. "Hippo..." Hippopotas replied weakly with a shudder.

"I don't think that easy is the right word, Ash." Hikaru sighed. "Well, it will be! Once we cross this bridge!" Ash assured. With that, the four trainers began to cross the bridge. As they were crossing, they heard a familiar, yet obnoxious voice. "I see you! On a bridge too far!" Jessie snapped. Everyone turned to see the balloon coming to their way!

"Team Rocket!" Dawn gasped. "Run for it!" Hikaru yelled. Everyone made a run from the evil trio. Unfortunately, Ash wasn't fast enough, letting the evil trio catch Hippopotas with a net! "No you don't!" Ash snapped. Hikaru made a leap for it as well. "You're not going anywhere!" Hikaru yelled. The two boys grabbed the net as they tried to save the Hippo Pokémon.

"Knock it off!" Ash demanded. Suddenly, the net snapped as Ash, Hikaru, and Hippopotas all fell in a raging river! "Ash!" Brock called. "Oh no, Hikaru!" Dawn gasped. Brock took out Croagunk's Pokéball and sent the Poison and Fighting Type out. "Now, Croagunk! Go!" Brock called. Croagunk appeared, ready for a battle. "Alright! Use Poison Sting!" Brock yelled.

Croagunk shot the Poison Type Attack towards the balloon, causing it to explode. Team Rocket was sent blasting off into the sky again! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

At the raging river, Ash and Hikaru were desperately trying to hold onto the rock, with Hippopotas suffering from the water. "Argh! Don't worry! We've got you!" Ash called. "Just hang in there!" Hikaru sputtered. "Hippo..." Hippopotas said weakly. "Tini!" Dratini squealed. He leapt off the bridge and began to swim towards his trainer and Ash.

"No! Dratini!" Dawn called. She took out one of her Pokéballs. "Now! Buizel, go!" Dawn called. The Sea Weasel Pokémon appeared as he and Dratini both swam towards Ash, Hikaru, and Hippopotas. As they made it there, Ash called out to Buizel. "Buizel! I'm fine! You just take Hippopotas back to the shore!" Ash sputtered.

"Dratini, you too!" Hikaru called. Buizel nodded as he swam with Hippopotas in his back to the shore. However, Dratini shook his head and coiled his tail around Hikaru's arm. "What are you doing!? Go with Buizel!" Hikaru called. Again, Dratini shook his head as he dragged Hikaru back to the shore where Dawn and Brock were.

"Over here!" Dawn called. Dratini and Buizel took Hikaru and Hippopotas to the shore. After that, they took Ash to the shore as well. Later, Brock and Dawn took out some towels to dry Hippopotas. Monferno used his flame tail to warm Ash and Hikaru's clothes up. The two boys ere drying themselves up with some of the other towels, with only wearing jeans at the moment.

"Hippopotas looks sick." Dawn replied sadly. She was right when the two boys saw Hippopotas panting and taking short breaths. "It must be from getting all wet. I tried to protect you..." Ash replied, feeling ashamed of himself and sorry for Hippopotas. Hikaru turned to Dratini, who was concerned for Hippopotas.

"Alright. Why didn't you follow my orders and went with Buizel? Ash and I were fine at the moment!" Hikaru scolded. Dratini cooed sadly, bowing his head down in shame. "Hikaru. Dratini really likes you as his trainer! A Pokémon would do anything to save or help out his trainer!" Dawn explained. Hikaru put on his sleeveless shirt and vest, and sighed.

"I guess..." Hikaru sighed, looking at the saddened Dratini. He rubbed Dratini's head with a smile. "Sorry. I guess I'm just being cruel to you, aren't I?" Hikaru asked, tickling Dratini. Dratini squealed happily before smiling back at his trainer. "Ash. There's a Pokémon Center just up ahead. Let's get Hippopotas there fast." Brock called.

So, with that, the group was now at the Center, with Nurse Joy checking up on the Hippo Pokémon. "Hm..." Nurse Joy thought, scanning Hippopotas. "So, how is Hippopotas doing?" Ash asked, concerned. "Much better! A nice long rest, and lots of sand, along with the medicine, and things will be just fine!" Nurse Joy assured.

This made the group relieved as they sighed. "Oh, that's great!" Dawn exclaimed. So, Nurse Joy brought in a sandbox where Hippopotas was taking a long rest. The four trainers looked over at the Hippo Pokémon. "Looks like it's all starting to work!" Brock chuckled. "Yeah! Hippopotas does love to be in the sand!" Dawn giggled.

"Well, if this is making Hippopotas better, then I'm pretty relieved and thankful about it." Hikaru replied. "Ferno." "Tini." Both Monferno and Dratini agreed. Nurse Joy then came over to check on Hippopotas. "Good! Things are moving along! I hope that we have enough sand to get rid of that water, though." Nurse Joy replied. "If you need sand, I can get lots of it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh, that would be just great!" Nurse Joy agreed with a smile.

The group ran outside with a sack and some shovels. Ash sent out Staravia to look for some sand go use for Hippopotas. "Remember, Staravia! We've got to find some nice, dry sand! Okay?" Ash called. Staravia then circled around where the dry sand might be. The group nodded to each other, before getting to work. They found some sand to which they began to shovel on.

"I'll tell you, Hippopotas. You're gonna have so much of your favorite sand, you'll be feeling good in no time!" Ash promised. Once the digging was finished, the group began to run back to the Pokémon Center. But, Ash seemed to be running too fast. "Ash! Slow down!" Dawn called. "No! You speed up!" Ash teased. Suddenly, Ash tripped, causing the sand bag to open apart.

All the sand began to spill out! "Oh no! The sand's spilled everywhere!" Ash gasped. "Ugh... At this rate, this isn't gonna work!" Hikaru groaned. The group then ran back to the dry sand area and dug up some more sand. Once the bag was full, they all ran back to the Pokémon Center to bring the dry sand to Hippopotas.

Once they got there, they poured in the sand they've collected, causing the sand level to be at Hippopotas' eye level. The Hippo Pokémon snored happily as he relaxed in the deep sandbox. Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock smiled as they looked at the snoring Pokémon. "You feeling better now? Now just take it easy!" Ash grinned, smiling.

**Later...**

A few hours passed as Hippopotas finally recovered fully. "Hippo!" Hippopotas exclaimed. The group and their Pokémon were overjoyed to see that Hippopotas was feeling better. "Look at you! Hopped onto your feet!" Ash chuckled. "Po Hippo!" Hippopotas exclaimed. "Full recovery was a success, by the looks of it!" Hikaru replied, smiling. "Ferno!" "Dra!" Monferno and Dratini agreed happily.

"Well! I have to say, that sand you brought back worked its wonders!" Nurse Joy chuckled. "I'm so glad!" Dawn exclaimed. Nurse Joy took out a bowl of Pokémon food and laid it out for the Hippo Pokémon. "Now, you be sure to eat every bite!" Nurse Joy reminded. Hippopotas nodded and began to eat the Pokémon food happily. Nurse Joy smiled with this.

"Wow! Now, that's the way!" Nurse Joy chuckled at the eating Pokémon. Just then, Brock came by to the nurse. "Now, Nurse Joy. I was wondering if you had something to satisfy my hunger for you... Though I know that nothing could satisfy me... Until you and I are standing side by side as one!" Brock explained.

Nurse Joy grew surprised, with Hikaru sweat dropping, along with Monferno and Dratini. Croagunk did his job again, and jabbed Brock with a Poison Jab Attack, knocking him unconscious. "Agh!... Let's... Forget... The standing part... Argh!" Brock groaned as he fell down, as Croagunk dragged him away.

Later, the group was outside of the Pokémon Center, ready to leave again. "Ready, Hippopotas? Let's go see your friends!" Ash called. "Hippo Po!" Hippopotas agreed happily. With that, the four trainers with their Pokémon began making their way to the small desert. As they were walking, they spotted some merchants with one of them calling out loud.

"Dry sand for sale! The driest sand on sea or land!" The woman merchant called. Curious, the four trainers ran over to check out the sale. "Is that true?" Dawn asked. "Not only is it the driest, but it has one hundred percent of the daily vitamins and minerals!" The woman merchant explained. Hippopotas used Yawn again, sending the bubble towards the woman.

"Our goal is to keep every Hippopotas happily healthy! All of our ingredients are organically grown and guaranteed fresh!" The merchant man explained. "After a hard day with a herd, there's nothing like dip of dry, soothing sand, you know?" The woman explained. "And, if you're not completely satisfied, simply return the unused portion for less than a full refund!" The man assured.

The woman merchant opened a sack, which were gray. "Okay, then! So! Try it once, and be thanked! Over and over!" The woman merchant called. Ash smiled at this, with Hikaru growing suspicious about this. "If it's that good, okay! Let's give it a shot!" Ash exclaimed, placing Hippopotas down. As Hippopotas went inside the sack, there was a problem.

The woman trapped Hippopotas in the sack, knocking Ash off of his feet! The merchant took off their disguise and made a run for it. "We've got a Hyperpod!" Jessie giggled happily. "It's Hippopotas, you hazy lump!" Meowth snapped. "You need speech therapy!" James snapped. The group grew surprised as they glared at the evil trio. "Team Rocket!?" Ash snapped angrily.

"Haven't you idiots had enough!?" Hikaru growled. "Ferno Mon!" Monferno shrieked angrily. "Dratini!" Dratini snapped, glaring at Team Rocket.

"Listen, is that a twerp that I hear?"

"Obnoxiously, loud and clear!"

"Pn the wind..."

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a..." Jessie fell asleep, due to the Yawn attack.

"Uh oh!... Uh... Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

James then grabbed Jessie to mimic her motto.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete! Huh? Ah!"

James grabbed Jessie to help her up while she took a nap.

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

Hikar sweat dropped by the ventriloquist motto as he face palmed. "That's even worse than your usual motto." Hikaru muttered. As Team Rocket was distracted by their motto, because of Jessie, Hippopotas took this chance to escape and run to the four trainers! "Hippopotas is hopping away!" James called, surprised with the escape.

Ash knelt down and smiled at the Hippo Pokémon. "Nice running! You'll be fine, Hippopotas!" Ash promised. That's when the group glared coldly at the evil trio.

"But, after what you've done, Team Rocket! You won't be!" Ash snapped.

"Prepare for a blast off!" Hikaru snapped angrily.

"Get ready for trouble!" Dawn shouted.

"Pika!" "Ferno!" "Tini!" Pikachu, Monferno, and Dratini hissed.

"Make it double!" Brock yelled.

This made James sweat as he panicked. "Hey! No fair! Cacnea, come forth!" James called. Cacnea appreared, once again embracing James in a spiky hug! "No hugs until you teach them not to steal our own lines!" James yelped. Again, both Ash and Hikaru took out their Pokéballs. "Now! Go, Turtwig!" "Leafeon! It's time for a battle!" Ash and Hikaru yelled.

The two Grass Types appeared for battle as they faced James' Cacnea. "Cacnea! Pin Missile!" James called. Cacnea shot the Bug Type move at the two changing Grass Types. "Turtwig! Dodge it and use Bite!" Ash called. "You dodge as well, Leafeon! Then, use Iron Tail!" Hikaru yelled. The two Grass Types dodged it and slammed their physical attacks on Cacnea.

The two boys made more orders. "Turtwig! Razor Leaf, go!" Ash shouted. "Use Razor Leaf as well, Leafeon!" Hikaru called. Turtwig shot his Razor Leaf, but Leafeon shot glowing leaves instead of using an original Razor Leaf. "Whoa! What's that?!" Ash asked, surprised. "Leafeon just used Magical Leaf!" Brock explained. Hikaru smiled at her Pokémon sister, proud of her.

Leafeon wagged her leafy tail of learning a new move. The two leaves Attack struck Cacnea hard! "Now! Tackle!" Ash yelled. "Leafeon! Use Iron Tail once more!" Hikaru shouted. The two Grass Types nodded to each other before smashing Team Rocket back to their balloon. They wailed as they landed inside their balloon.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash yelled. "Monferno! Use Fire Spin! Leafeon, use Shadow Ball! And Dratini, use Dragon Rage!" Hikaru ordered. All four Pokémon launched their attacks at the evil trio, causing the balloon to explode, sending them to the air. Jessie started to wake up, feeling peaceful in the air.

"How sweet. To be gently swept away by the special someone that I hold dear... Hm?" Jessie whispered, then gasped. She looked around and let out a shriek. "This is no special someone! This is a blast off! I want a script change!" Jessie demanded. "Jessie, be careful what you wish for!" James warned. "They could call for Cassidy instead!" Meowth snickered.

The evil trio were sent blasting off into the sky! "WE'RE HAPPY THE WAY WE ARE! WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they vanished out of sight.

As th group realized that Team Rocket was no longer in sight, they continued their way of finding the Hippopotas herd. Ash and Hikaru returned Turtwig and Leafeon. They came across of where the herd should be. "This is where the Hippopotas should have crossed." Brock explained, looking around. The other three young trainers looked around as well.

"How can you tell? I don't see a thing!" Dawn complained. Hikaru then spotted tracks. "Look there! There's no doubt that those are Hippopotas footprints!" Hikaru called, pointing to the tracks. "So, we know that Hippopotas came this way!" Ash stated. "Yeah! And it looks like they're fresh footprints, too!" Brock stated.

"Almost there!" Dawn stated. So, the group kept in going, following the Hippopotas tracks. They soon came across a small desert. They looked around to look for them. "Where are they?" Ash asked. "Don't ask me. I'm not one of them." Hikaru snorted. "A good question, though." Dawn replied, looking around.

Just then, Hippopotas blinked several times before making his call. "Po! Hippo! Po!" Hippopotas called. Just then, several heads appeared out of the sand. Hippopotas cheered to see his friends. "Look! They're all in the sand!" Dawn called. "Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "After all this, I should've known!" Brock chuckled. Ash smiled as he placed Hippopotas on the ground.

"Okay! We finally got you back home to your buddies!" Ash chuckled. Hippopotas hopped off, running to his friends. The Hippo Pokémon nuzzled one of the big Hippopotas. "Check it out! That's great!" Ash grinned. Hikaru smiled at the happy reunion and rubbed the back of his head. "It sure is." Hikaru agreed. "Mon." "Dra!" Both Monferno and Dratini agreed.

Ash took out the same giant fruit that Hippopotas ate once. "Hippopotas! Look!" Ash called. the Ground Type Pokémon looked to see Ash holding the giant fruit. "Catch!" Ash called. "Hippopotas ran over and ate the giant fruit in one bite, chewing on it. "You take care, and don't get lost again, okay?" Ash called.

Hippopotas smiled and gulped on the fruit. It then let out two Yawn bubbles. The bubbles bursted on Ash, Pikachu, Hikaru, and Monferno! The two boys teetered and tottered and fell down, fast asleep. Dawn, Dratini, and Brock all laughed nervously as they helped the two boys and their Pokémon up. Dawn helped Hikaru to his feet, while carrying Pikachu.

Brock carried Ash, while Monferno slept on Hikaru's shoulder. "Well, I guess what goes around, comes around!" Brock chuckled. "I think it's the way of Hippopotas saying thanks. Hippopotas thinks both Ash and Hikaru did so much to help, that they deserve a nice, long rest!" Dawn giggled. "Maybe so." Brock chuckled.

Ash snored happily, as Hikaru slept silently, while smiling a little as well. Pikachu yawned and kept sleeping, as Monferno nuzzled onto Hikaru's neck, sleepily hugging his human brother.

So, the group have finally brought Hippopotas back to his home. Now, they're on their way to Hearthome Coty for Dawn and Hikaru's third Contest, and for Ash and Hikaru's third Gym battle! Stay tuned for some more events coming by!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Twister, Wrap, Thunder Wave)**


	89. To Hunt Or Save Shieldon!

**Chapter 89: To Hunt Or Save Shieldon!**

The group was at the route near Mt. Coronet as they made their way for Hearthome City. As they were walking, they spotted a new Pokémon that they haven't seen before. "Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked, checking his Pokédex. _"Shieldon, the Shield Pokémon. The skin on its face is very hard, and it has a habit of polishing it, by rubbing it against trees."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

Brock grew impressed of seeing a Shieldon. "Dawn! Hikaru! Do you know what a rare Pokémon that is?" Brock asked, smiling. "Well, it sure is cute! Just look at those eyes!" Dawn giggled. Hikaru sweat dropped by this. "Cute isn't the word I would think of. It's more likely tough." Hikaru corrected. "Ferno Mon." Monferno agreed.

Suddenly, a tree was smashed down on the ground! Everyone turned to see what was happening. A black, large vehicle bashed into a few trees, arriving for a stop. The four trainers turned to face of who was coming out. To everyone's surprise, it was the same goon who worked for a familiar person. "Ah! It's them!" Ash gasped.

"Hunter J's goons!" Hikaru growled angrily. "Mon!" Monferno screeched angrily. The two boys recalled of when J tried to steal Pikachu and Monferno. "That's Hunter J, all right!" Ash snapped angrily. "And you know they just want to steal the Shieldon and sell it!" Brock grunted angrily. Shieldon wailed in despair, starting to become scared.

"That's not gonna happen! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu leapt in the air and prepared for the Electric Type Attack. "Monferno! Use Fire Spin!" Hikaru called. Monferno joined with Pikachu, and prepared for the Fire Type move. But, the goon saa it coming and took out one of his Pokéball. "Golbat! Use Wing Attack!" The goon yelled.

The evolved Bat Pokémon appeared, ready for battle. Thunderbolt and Fire Spin was aimed for Golbat. Unfortunately, Golbat dodged it and smashed both Pikachu and Monferno with the Flying Type move. Pikachu and Monferno yelled out in pain as they slid down on the ground. "Pikachu! You okay!?" Ash asked, running to his starter.

"Monferno! Are you alright?" Hikaru asked, holding the Fire Type close to him. Pikachu struggled to get up as Monferno whimpered in pain, cuddling onto Hikaru's chest. The Twinleaf boy glared at the goons. "Why, you filthy...!" Hikaru growled angrily, his eyes turning yellow and green again. The two goons sneered and began to walk to the four trainers.

"I've just about had it with you kids." The goon grunted, annoyed with the four trainers. Suddenly, a Thunder Attack blasted the two surprised goons off of their feet, sending them off of their feet. Even the four trainers grew surprised. "Now who did that?" Ash asked. Suddenly, a voice called over to Shieldon. "Shieldon!" The voice called.

Everyone turned to see a trainer with an Electivire run towards the Shield Pokémon. "Alright! You're okay! That's a big relief!" The trainer chuckled, embracing Shieldon. "Shield!" Shieldon cried happily, wagging his small tail. "Gary! What are you doing here?" Ash asked, running over. "No time to explain, Ash! Let's go, Electivire!" Gary called.

Electivire nodded as it carried the little Shieldon, while running with Gary. "Hey! Wait up!" Ash called. He ran after Gary and Electivire. "Dawn! Hikaru! Let's go, too!" Brock suggested. "Uh... Right!" Dawn agreed. Hikaru hesitated for a moment, before agreeing to run along with the new trainer. As they were running,a Dawn asked a question to Brock.

"Who is this Gary person?" Dawn asked. "Gary is from Pallet Town, just like Ash. And the two of them have been rivals ever since they've been small." Brock explained. "You mean, as in a childhood friend?" Hikaru asked, curious. "Something like that." Brock chuckled.

**Meanwhile...**

At a black ship that was flying near Mt. Coronet, Hunter J was receiving news from her goons. "Scouting party 1! Target has been located at the foot of Mt. Coronet." The goon explained. "As I figured it would. What happened?" J asked. The same goons that attacked the group made the reports and explanations.

"We were attacked by an unknown trainer with an Electivire. And we're unable to capture Shieldon." Th goon explained. The word 'unable' made J furious. "Unable to capture!?" J snapped angrily. The goon flinched before assuring to the boss. "Don't worry! We will and succeed!" The goon promised. J scoffed at her bruised men.

"Well, for your sake, I hope so." J replied, narrowing her eyes. "Sir!" The goon replied, shutting the link down. He sighed in relief, hoping that the capture wouldn't be unsuccessful this time around.

**Back to Ash and the others...**

"So, Gary! You're out here doing some Pokémon research, huh?" Ash asked, smiling to see his childhood friend and rival. "That's right! A lot happened since I saw you!" Gary explained. He then took a glance at Hikaru and Dawn. "Oh yeah! It's nice to meet you, Dawn! Hikaru!" Gary exclaimed, smiling at the Twinleaf trainers.

The knowledge that Gary had about themselves made the two trainers grew surprised. "But, how did you know our names?" Dawn asked. Gary chuckled at the Twinleaf girl's question. "Oh, I've heard tons of things about the two of you from my Granddad!" Gary explained. "Granddad?" Hikaru repeated. "Ferno?" Monferno asked, confused as well.

"You see? Gary is Gary Oak! Prof. Oak's grandson!" Brock explained. This made Hikaru surprised with a Dawn feeling excited to meet Ash's old rival. "That must mean you write Pokémon poetry, too! Let's hear a poem, please?" Dawn pleaded, clapping her hands together. Gary grew surprised and confused of what the Twinleaf girl was saying, as he sweat dropped.

Later, as they were walking, they wanted a few other Shieldons! When the Shieldon saw their friend, they ran to their friend. The Shieldon hopped out of Electivire's arms and ran to his friends. They all nuzzled each other, happy with the reunion. "Oh wow! There's a whole bunch of them!" Ash replied, grinning.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "It's the only place in Sinnoh of where the Shieldon lives!" Gary explained. Brock smiled at Gary's fact. "You've been doing your research for sure!" Brock chuckled. "Of course! This is an awesome place! Mr. Coronet is unspoiled and pure!" Gary exclaimed. He set his backpack down as he took out his laptop.

He began to make data of the location, and tried to make a contact with someone. "So, the Shieldon feel super comfortable! I'm part of the project that's working to make this whole area into a nature preserve! It's to protect the Shieldon!" Gary explained. "That sounds like a lot of work to do for the Shieldon." Hikaru stated.

"Sure is! But, it's worth it to make the Shieldon happy!" Gary replied. Just then, a video camera scene popped out, revealing a familiar person. "Yes, Gary? What is it?" The man asked. The group knew who it was. It was Professor Rowan, the Sinnoh Professor! "It's Professor Rowan! Cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, smiling along. Gary then began to explain to the Sinnoh Professor about of what's occurring right now. Prof. Rowan grew surprised with the news. "What? Pokémon Hunters? There?" Rowan asked. "And it's not safe at all! I'm taking these Shieldon and leaving!" Gary explained.

The professor nodded with an agreement. "Alright then. We're already on our way, so I suggest we might at this location!" Rowan called. He showed Gary of where they should next meet, near a lake. "Got it!" Gary agreed. "And in the meantime, be careful!" Rowan warned. "Right!" Gary replied. He turned off the laptop and turned to the Shieldon.

"We're going to have to move soon!" Gary explained. The four Shieldons nodded. The Kanto rival got up and faced his old friend. "You'll let us help, too! Right?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied, also facing Gary. "Thanks, Ash! It's a deal!" Gary smirked. Hikaru, Brock, and Dawn agreed to help along as well.

Suddenly, just as everyone was about to move, there was a rumble. The five trainers turned to see the same black tank heading for their way! "It's them again!" Dawn gasped. All the four Shieldons panicked. "Get away, Shieldon!" Ash yelled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out as well.

"Electivire! Take care of the Shieldon!" Gary called. Electivire nodded as he held the four Shieldon close to him. Gary took out a Pokéball and sent out his Pokémon. "Quick, Blastoise! Water Gun!" Gary yelled. The evolved Water Type Kanto starter appeared, splashing the tank with water from its cannons!

"They want both Pikachu and Monferno, too! So, we gotta watch our step!" Gary reminded. Hikaru tensed up while Ash grew startled. "Okay! Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu nodded and leapt in the air to shock the machine. "Monferno! Use Fire Spin to aid Pikachu!" Hikaru shouted.

Monferno nodded as he unleashed the Fire Type move at the tank. The tank skidded to a stop, with the same goon coming out. "Those annoying brats..." The goon grunted. He took out Golbat's Pokéball. "Enough of you all! Golbat, go!" The goon yelled. The evolved Bat Pokémon appeared, sending an Air Cutter at Blastoise.

Blastoise was sent tumbling back to the group and Gary. Ash stepped up, ready for more action. "Hey! If they want Shieldon, they have to beat all of us!" Ash snapped. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Gary stopped Ash, trying to remind of him of the real plan.

"You need to cool it or the Shieldon will get hurt!" Gary reminded. Ash shook his head and glared at the goons. "But if we don't do something, they'll be in big trouble!" Ash exclaimed. Hikaru and Momferno looked at each other, puzzled of what to do. "What do you think, Monferno?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno..." Monferno replied.

He shrugged, sweat dropping. Hikaru sighed. Even Monferno didn't know what to do. Gary took out another Pokéball. "Umbreon! Use Sand Attack!" Gary yelled. The Dark Type evolved form of Eevee appeared, kicking sand towards Golbat. Golbat flinched before gaining its sight back.

Gary saw his chance. "Now, Umbreon! Go!" Gary shouted. Umbreon dashed towards Golbat, which the goon countered. "Alright, Golbat! Use Air Cutter!" The goon yelled. "Umbreon! Dodge it, quick!" Gary called. Just as Golbat unleashed Air Cutter, Umbreon quickly evaded it, causing the Attack to miss!

Just then, swarms of Beedrill appeared, beginning to Attack Golbat, and the goons! Gary quickly returned Umbreon to his Pokéball. "Beedrill!" Dawn gasped. "And a lots of them!" Brock added. "I think those Beedrills will keep them company! What do you think, Gary?" Hikaru asked, looking at Ash's old rival.

Gary returned Blastoise and nodded towards the Twinleaf boy. "I agree with that!" Gary shouted. He then turned to Ash, who grew surprised with the swarm Attack. "So!? What are you waiting for!? Move it!" Gary yelled, pulling Ash away. "R-Right!" Ash agreed. Everyone then began to retreat towards another hiding place.

As they were running, Brock smiled at Gary's knowledge. "You knew that there was a Beedrill nest there, didn't you?" Brock asked. "I've been researching every inch of this area to find out which Pokémon lived here!" Gary explained. Dawn grew amazed. "Oh! He's Professor Oak's grandson alright!" Dawn giggled.

Gary glanced at Ash for a moment. "Instead of battling our way out, it's more important that we all protect those Shieldon! No time for risky attacks!" Gary scolded. Hikaru glanced at Gary, then at Ash. Ash gritted his teeth, annoyed of what the current situation is of now. _"They were rivals after all..."_ Hikaru thought, sighing.

Back at Hunter J's ship, J was speaking to her client. "Good, good. I'm happy to hear that you're doing well, Pokémon Hunter J. Now, about the certain Shieldon I've commissioned you to get for me..." The client sneered. "Don't worry. You'll have your first rate Shieldon by the end of the day today, just as we agreed." J assured.

"Well now, that's excellent news, Hunter J. The idea that I'll be the proud owner of such a rare Pokémon pleases me greatly." The client smirked. He then adjusted his glasses to make a deal. "So, would it be, on, possible for me to come and pick it up, directly from you?" The client asked. "Do as you like." J sighed.

"Then, I'll be on my way there now, immediately." The client smirked. The link had been cut off, as J smirked. "He sure gets around." J smirked. One of the goons reported some news to her. "Scouting report, ready, sir! Target is currently proceeding along coordinate 905, sir! We also have a number of reports of objects on the move!" The goon explained.

"Surround coordinates 903 to 906!" J ordered. The goon nodded in agreement. "Sir!" The goon replied. J put on he scanning and data glasses as she sneered. "That target will be ours!" J sneered. She went outside and sent out Salamence, preparing to find Shieldon. More tanks began proceeding their way to find their target.

Back to Ash and the others, they were on a hiding from Hunter J's goons. Dawn peeked out of the bushes to see the goons. "They're everywhere!" Dawn stated. "It looks like all possible escape routes are blocked off!" Brock stated, frowning. Ash began to stand up as he glared at the goons.

"Yeah? Well, I'll block all of them off!" Ash snapped. But then, both Monferno and Hikaru stopped Ash in his tracks. "Enough, Ash. If you were to try and battle them, you'll put all of us and the Shieldons in danger!" Hikaru snapped. Ash brushed Hikaru off as he glared at his Sinnoh friend.

"I'm doing this my way! Let me deal with this!" Ash demanded. "Then, how do you expect to win a battle, when there's multiples of them!? You don't stand a chance out there!" Hikaru shouted, glaring at Ash. "Say that again!?" Ash snapped. "It's that kind of recklessness that put those Shieldon in danger in the first place!" Gary scolded.

Ash turned, surprised and annoyed. "What was that!?" Ash snapped. Brock placed his hands on Ash's shoulder to stop the fighting. "Cool it, Ash!" Brock called. "I'm afraid that Gary and Hikaru is right." Dawn agreed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied, trying to calm his human friend down. Ash sighed, as he stopped with the arguing.

"If we keep this up, those creeps will spot us for sure! And with the Shieldon around, we cant make a move!" Gary explained. He took out his laptop to scan the area. He looked to see that they are still surrounded. "But, Gary! What do we do?" Dawn asked. "Well, it looks like we'll have to change our route and go around them all!" Gary planned.

He checked his laptop for more details of the area. "There's a river to the north, and a deep valley, farther to the south! It's gonna be really hard, bringing all of these Shieldon with us!" Gary assured. "Yeah, but we have to go! We cant stay here! Nothing's gonna change!" Ash replied.

Gary shook his head. "Not true. Things will change, alright. Change for the worst! We've got to get to Prof. Rowan! But how?" Gary asked, thinking of a plan.

Later, the group were making their way at a narrow path, where they tied a rope so that they don't get separated, and so they don't fall. "Dawn, don't look down and you'll be fine." Brock assured. The five trainers and the Shieldon carefully walked their way on the narrow cliff path.

"Shieldon, you be careful!" Dawn warned. The Shieldons nodded, until one of them trembled. The trembling cause the rock to break, causing all of the Shieldon to fall of! The rope managed to stop them from falling. Ash, Dawn, and Hiskru grabbed onto the rope, to stop the falling Shield Pokémon.

"Shieldon! Hang in there!" Ash called. All of the four Shieldons began to wail, panicking, thinking that this is the end.

The group have crashed into Hunter J's goons again, who were now after some Shieldon. But, with Gary in the group, things should be much easier, or will it? Can the group an Gary work together to get the Shieldon to safety? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Twister, Dragon Rage, Thunder Wave)**


	90. A Battle To Rescue!

**Chapter 90: A Battle To Rescue!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock confronted a wild Shieldon, who was being "hunted" by the goons from Pokémon Hunter J. As Ash and Hikaru tried to drive them away, Gary, an old friend and rival of Ash came by and escaped with the group, saving Shieldon.

Gary explained of where he planned to take the Shieldon, until the goons came by again. Gary, Hikaru, and Ash managed to slow them down, with an unexpected help from a swarm of Beedrills. Gary scolded Ash for his reckless feelings and his foolish actions against the goons. The others agreed with Gary, causing Ash to give up the argument.

The group planned to take the narrow path, until one of the Shieldons fell on the cliff, causing all four of the Shieldons to fall. The group will have to work harder in order to protect the Shieldon from harm and in Hunter J's grasp.

"Help me, Ash! Hikaru!" Dawn grunted, pulling on the rope. Hikaru, Ash, and Gary pulled on the rope, to pull the wailing Shieldon back up. "Pull hard!" Gary yelled. Everyone made one last pull, pulling the Shieldon back up in safety. Ash and Hikaru sighed in relief, as Dawn rubbed the Shieldon's head. "You're safe now, Shieldon." Dawn assured.

"Is everyone alright?" Brock asked. Both Hikaru and Gary nodded. Ash grinned back at Brock. "Of course! I told you to leave everything to me!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Okay! Let's keep moving!" Gary called. With that, everyone carefully began to make their move on the narrow path.

Meanwhile, J flew on her Salamence, heading to her men for some new reports. As Salamence landed on the ground, she faced her men. "Report!" J demanded. "No sign of them... yet." The goon answered. J then turned to look at the forest and the mountains. "I wonder if they're able to spy on us..." J wondered.

Just then, the goon from the ship called for J. "Commander J!" The goon called. "Report!" J demanded. The goon began the explanation. "We've confirmed a vehicle moving near Mt. Coronet! It's... Moving from coordinates 793 to 94!" The goon explained. He transferred the data to J's glasses as she looked at it.

"I see... Perhaps a rendezvous with friends?" J sneered. She knew now of where the Shieldons might be hiding.

Officer Jenny, Prof. Rowan and the other Sinnoh researchers were making their way to meet up with Ash and the others, with the Shieldon. Prof. Rowan explained his current location right now. "I've just met up with Officer Jenny. We'll be on our way there, right away!" Prof. Rowan explained.

Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, Gary, and Brock were hiding near a deep valley, where they were waiting for the Sinnoh professor's arrival. "Please, be careful yourself, Professor!" Gary warned. "Yes. See you soon." Rowan agreed. He cut the link as Gary closed his laptop. Brock and Dawn smiled to the four Shieldon.

"Just a little bit longer!" Brock called. "Hang in there, everyone!" Dawn called. The three Shieldons nodded, but one of them started to pant. Gary got up and saw one of the Shieldon panting with exhaustion.

Just as Gary was about to do something, a shadow flew past them! The group looked up to see the familiar Dragon Pokémon. It was Salamence, roaring down at the heroes. "Salamence!?" Gary asked. "Get ready!" Ash called. Hikaru held Monferno close to his arms, glaring at the incoming person.

Salamence growled and landed on the ground. It lowered its head to reveal the person riding it. It was Hunter J! "There's no where to run now." J sneered. Everyone gasped and glared at the Hunter. "It's Pokémon Hunter J!" Ash gasped. "Pika!" Pikachu growled, glaring at the woman.

"Oh! So, you're the big boss, huh?" Gary snapped. "But how could you have found us!?" Dawn asked, surprised with the quick arrival. J hopped off of Salamence and sneered. "Watching the movements of your friend. You're all so predictable." J sneered. She raised her gauntlet and pointed it at the Shieldon.

"Now hand over those Shieldon right now." J demanded. The Shieldons panicked with this. "Argh! Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. "Monferno! Use Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. Both Pikachu and Monferno leapt in the air and struck their pnyscial moves at J! J protected herself from the Attack with her gauntlet.

"Go, guys! Quick!" Ash yelled. Gary, Dawn, and Brock nodded as they hid behind the rock. J skidded on the ground and gritted her teeth. She took out another of her Pokéballs. "Urgh! Drapion! Cross Poison, go!" J snapped. The evolved Poison and Dark Type Pokémon appeared, ready to Attack.

It crossed its purple glowing arms and smashed into both Monferno and Pikachu! The two tumbled on the ground, yelling in pain. The two boys gasped and ran over to their partners. "Ah! Pikachu! Are you okay!?" Ash asked. "Monferno! Are you hurt?" Hikaru asked, holding Monferno in his arms.

Hikaru gritted his teeth as his eyes turned yellow and green again. "Give it up! You can't beat me!" J laughed. "Well, you won't know for sure unless you try it!" Hikaru snapped angrily. "Hikaru..." Ash whispered as he got up and glared at J. "Hikaru's right! You won't know until you try!" Ash yelled.

As Ash and Hikaru were battling J, Gary made a plan with Brock and Dawn. "Ash, Hikaru, and I will deal with this! For now, you get right away!" Gary called. Dawn grew shocked with the idea. "What!? But then-" Dawn started to protest. Brock interrupted her with an agreement. "Got it. Good luck, Gary!" Brock agreed.

Gary nodded and ran to join Ash and Hikaru with the fight. "Alright! Take care of the Shieldon!" Gary called. "Wait!" Dawn called. But, Brock stopped her and shook his head. "Our job is to make sure the Shieldon get away safely, right?" Brock asked. Dawn thought about it for a second, then agreed.

"Right." Dawn replied. With that, Beock and Dawn began to make their way to the higher ground, taking the Shieldon up.

Back at the battle, Gary took out Blastoise's Pokéball. "Now, Blastoise! Hydro Cannon!" Gary yelled. The Water Type appeared and shot the powerful Water Type move at Salamence. "Quick! Salamence! Hyper Beam!" J yelled.

The evolved Dragon Pokémon shot the powerful Normal Type move at the Hydro Cannon, causing it to explode.

Dawn and Brock kept climbing up, and out of J's sight. Suddenly, the tired Shieldon tripped and tumbled down on the lower ground. "Ah! Shieldon, no!" Dawn cried. She reached for Shieldon, but it was too late. Shieldon grunted painfully as he slowly got up. J spotted the Shield Pokémon and shot the gauntlet ray at Shieldon.

Just before Shieldon could dodge it, the ray hit it, causing Shieldon to turn into a bronze statue. "Ah!" Dawn gasped. "Shieldon!" Brock called. The other three Shieldon wailed for their fourth friend. Gary, Ash, and Hikaru noticed the frozen Shieldon as well. "She froze it!" The three boys shouted.

Hikaru's eyes turned brighter yellow and green as he made another order. "I won't let you get away from this alive! Monferno! Fire Spin!" Hikaru bellowed. Monferno took a deep breath and unleashed the Fire Type move at J! "Argh! Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu joined in with a Thunderbolt.

"Drapion." J called. Drapion stepped in and repelled the two attacks with Cross Poison. Gary looked up and called to Dawn and Brock. "Okay, guys! Move it!" Gary called. "Alright!" Brock called. "Gary! Be careful!" Dawn warned. With those words, the two trainers and the three Shieldon made their escape.

Both Ash and Hikaru glared at the Pokémon Hunter. "Okay, J! This time, no mercy! I'm putting an end to all your bad stuff!" Ash snapped. "Like Ash said, you won't be getting away this time!" Hikaru growled. His colored eyes glowed as he glared at J. "Ferno Mon!" Monferno screeched in agreement.

J scoffed and sneered. "You don't know no mercy, you brats! Especially you, Platinum!" J snapped. Hikaru grew tensed as he narrowed his eyes. "I guess what your old man said was right about you. You do have the power, but you don't use it for your own good." J replied. "What are you talking about!?" Hikaru snapped.

J made no response before calling to Salamence and Drapion. "Drapion! Pin Missile! And Salamence! Hyper Beam!" J ordered. "Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called. "Monferno! Intercept with Fire Spin!" Hikaru yelled. "Now, Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" Gary yelled.

Salamence, Drapion, Pikachu, Monferno, and Blastoise shot their powerful attacks, but once again, the Pin Missile and Hyper Beam overpowered the three attacks. An explosion was made, as Ash, Gary, and Hikaru were sent to the ground. Monferno managed to stay on his feet, with J seeing her chance.

"And with the bonus as well." J sneered. Monferno widened his eyes as J shot the gauntlet ray at Monferno! Monferno screeched before he was frozen. Hikaru grunted and got up, before seeing his frozen Monferno. "No... No... Monferno!" Hikaru yelled out loud. "Salamence!" J called.

Salamence shot another Hyper Beam, blasting Hikaru off of his feet. Gary and Ash dragged Hikaru away out of sight, hiding from the Pokémon Hunter. J sighed and looked at both the frozen Monferno and Shieldon. "Our mission is complete. Take these two away." J ordered.

Meanwhile, Dawn, Brock, and the three Shieldon climbed all the way up, panting from all the climbing. Just then, two vehicles came by. It was Prof. Rowan and Officer Jenny! Dawn and Brock explained of what had happened earlier. "Oh my. A Shieldon stolen by Hunter J!?" Rowan asked, surprised.

"We've got to after J now! And find Ash, Hikaru, and Gary as well!" Officer Jenny replied.

At the valley, Ash, Gary, and Hikaru were hiding behind a rock that was close to the tank. Hikaru widened his eyes when he was his Fire Type starter being put inside the tank with Shieldon. "That blasted Hunter... I'll never forgive her for this!" Hikaru grunted, gritting his teeth, with his eyes turning yellow and green once again.

Gary quieted Hikaru down. The three boys looked to see the vehicle beginning to move. The three trainers saw their chance as they hung onto the vehicle underneath, hanging on. With that, the vehicle began to move. Ash groaned as he realized the situation it is now. "Man! I really blew it bad! Everything I did was wrong! And you were right!" Ash groaned.

Gary shook his head and sighed. "No, Ash. I was the one who was wrong!" Gary replied, admitting to his fault. Ash looked at Gary curiously. "I misjudged the Shieldon's strength! And because of my goof up, we're really paying for it!" Gary admitted. Hikaru grew silent as Ash looked at his old friend.

"Gary... Hey! What good will worrying do?" Ash asked, smiling. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "You're right..." Gary smirked. Ash turned to Hikaru, who was silent as a feather, with his face darkened. "Hikaru? What's wrong?" Ash asked. "That blasted J... She took Monferno as well!" Hikaru answered.

Both Ash and Gary gasped with the news. Ash placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "Don't worry! We'll be getting both Shieldon and Monferno back before you know it!" Ash promised. Hikaru glanced at the smiling Ash, before nodding curtly. "I suppose..." Hikaru replied. Tears formed in Hikaru's eyes as he sighed.

Later, the tank J arrived back at the ship, waiting for their client. "Sir, the client will be here pretty soon!" The goon explained. "Bring both Shieldon and Monferno out! We'll wait here!" J ordered. "Yes, sir!" The goon replied. He pressed the button inside the tank, releasing both the frozen Monferno and Shieldon out of the tank.

Underneath the tank, Ash took out a Pokéball. "Staravia! Go find Dawn and all the others!" Ash called. The Starling Pokémon nodeded quietly as he flew out of sight, without J and the goons noticing. It was just in time. The tank began to move again, going inside the ship.

With the tank moving, Gary made another plan. "Alright! First, we'll distract them! Then, we'll look for an opening and grab Shieldon and Monferno!" Gary explained. Ash smiled at Gary's plan. "Hey! Your being kind of reckless, Gary, aren't ya?" Ash asked, smiling. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Gary smiled at his plan as well.

"Hey, I guess you can learn something!" Gary smirked.

As the tank moved inside, J and a few of her goons looked up to see a helicopter flying by, coming down towards the ground. "They're here!" J called. Suddenly, an explosion was made inside the ship. "What is happening in there!?" J snapped. "Sir! Sabotage, I think... By an intruder!" The goon explained.

J narrowed her eyes. "An intruder!?" J repeated. Inside the ship, Ash's Pikachu, Hikaru's Luxio and Dratini, Gary's Electivire and Umbreom were attacking the ship's hall, causing a distraction to everyone. "Pikachu! Give it everything you've got!" Ash yelled. "Electivire, Umbreon, too! Keep up the attacks!" Gary called.

"Dratini! Luxio! You two keep it up as well!" Hikaru yelled. The five Pokémon nodded. As Luxio and Umbreon blasted the walls with Hidden Power and Shadow Ball, some of the goons came by to check the problem. "Look! Down there!" A goon called out. "Let's go!" Another goon called.

With that, the chase began. "Great! That should do it!" Gary smirked. Umbreon and Electivire then stopped their attacks. "Gary! Hikaru! Let's get Monferno and Shieldon back now!" Ash called. The two trainers nodded in agreement. "Right!" Gary agreed. "I'm with you." Hikaru replied.

The three boys with their Pokémon made a run for it as they kept blasting the ship's parts on their way out.

Outside the ship, the helicopter began to lower down even closer. J heard the reports of the ship's current condition. "All engines appeared to be undamaged, as well as full flying capabilities." The goon explained. Just as he finished, another explosion occurred! J and the goons turned to see Ash and Hikaru running out.

The two boys grabbed the two containers that were holding Monferno and Shieldon frozen. The five goons ran to stop the boys. But, Electivire, Luxio, Dratini, and Umbreon smashed the goons to the ground, stopping them from stopping Ash and Hikaru! All the goons yelled do out in pain as they skidded on the ground.

Seeing their chance, Ash freed Shieldon from his prison, while Hikaru freed his Fire Type starter. As the two Pokémon were unfrozen, they looked to see both Ash and Hikaru. Shieldon jumped up and went into Ash's arms, as Ash hugged the Shield Pokémon. Monferno hugged his human brother tightly while crying.

Hikaru felt tears coming out of his eyes, too. "Alright!" Ash exclaimed. "Monferno! Im so happy that you're okay! That must've been so scary for you!" Hikaru exclaimed, hugging his Fire Type. "Ferno... Mon!" Monferno sobbed, nuzzling onto Hikaru's chest. Gary ran out, smiling at the reunion.

"Hey! You've got Monferno and Shieldon back!" Gary called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. J sneered and walked to them, taking out a Pokéball. "Oh? You think so? Well, not for long!" J snapped. The three boys glared at J. J was about to send out Drapion, until the client made his decision.

"J, our deal is off!" The client stated. "What!?" J snapped, looking up. "Officer Jenny is on her way this very minute! And I have no intention of being arrested!" The client explained. "What about Monferno and Shieldon!?" J snapped. "I couldn't care less about either Monferno or Shieldon! Just take me home! Pronto!" The client snapped.

With that, the helicopter began to fly away, out of sight. J gritted her teeth as she watched the helicopter get away. "Contract breaker..." J hissed. She put away her Pokéball before walking towards the ship. "We have no more business here. Withdraw at once!" J ordered. "Sir!" The goons agreed.

Both Ash and Hikaru glared at J as they began to stop her, until Gary stopped the two. "Ash, Hikaru, chill out! We've got both Monferno and Shieldon back, right? That's all it matters!" Gary stated. J glared at the three boys. "Stay out of my way or else." J threatened. The goons followed her inside the ship.

After a few minutes, the ship rose up and made its escape. Inside, J ordered her goons to contact the client. "Establish radio contact with the client, and tell him we won't be doing business with him again." J ordered. "Sir!" The goon replied. J sneered as she thought about other clients and Pokémon.

"There are others who will pay my price! And plenty of targets to pay for!" J sneered.

Back to the group, Officer Jenny sighed. "I'm launching a full investigation to Hunter J's dealings right away!" Officer Jenny stated. "Officer Jenny, that's great!" Brock replied. "I sure hope you arrest her soon!" Dawn replied, sighing of J's dealings. "Yes, but in any case, I'm just glad everyone's alright." Rowan admitted.

"Yeah! Thanks to both Ash and Hikaru!" Gary smirked. The Sinnoh professor grew surprised with Gary's words. "It was both Ash and Hikaru's bravery and quick actions that did it! And now the Shieldons are safe! Thanks, you two!" Gary thanked. Ash smiled at Gary's thanks. "Sure thing, Gary!" Ash smirked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"It was great helping out." Hikaru replied. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. Gary nodded as he faced Ash. "Bye, Ash! Best friends till the very end!" Gary assured. He held out his hand for Ash to take. Ash smiled and accepted the words. "Yeah!" Ash smirked.

It was evening, as Gary, Officer Jenny, and Professor Rowan, with his assistants left to find a perfect place for the Shieldon. The four trainers, Pikachu and Monferno waved goodbye to the leaving people. Just as they were gone, Dawn suddenly gasped. "Huh!?" Dawn gasped. The three boys turned to Dawn in confusion.

"Dawn! What's wrong?" Ash asked. "It's what Gary said before he left! _Best friends till the very end!_ Wow! Don't you see!? That was poetry! And he made it up on the spot!" Dawn exclaimed. The three boys grew confused as Dawn squealed happily. "Awesome! He is the grandson of Prof. Oak!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ash, Brock, and Hikaru looked at each other, before laughing nervously. Hikaru then turned to Monferno, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, buddy. I'll try harder the next time trouble happens!" Hikaru promised. Monferno blushed as he nuzzled Hikaru's chest with a warming smile and a hug.

Hikaru smiled as he hugged the Playful Pokémon back. He then turne to Dawn, who was still praising Gary's words, thinking that it was poetry.

And so, the rescue has been done. Monferno was almost sold to the client, along with Shieldon, but, thanks to Ash, Hikaru, and Gary's actions, the two of them were saved. Now, the group are off to Hearthome City once more, hoping to get there for Ash and Hikaru's third Gym battle, with Dawn and Hikaru's third Contest!

Stay tuned for some more stories!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Twister)**


	91. A Maze To Separate!

**Chapter 91: A Maze To Separate!**

"Hey, Dawn! Where are you going in such a hurry anyway!?" Ash asked. Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock were all running for some reason. Dawn seemed to be in the most hurry out of all of them! "To get a new application!" Dawn answered. That left Ash confused as he kept running. "What's she talking about!?" Ash asked.

"She means a new application for the Pokétch she has right now." Hikaru answered. "An application is a new feature that Dawn can add to her Pokétch, see?" Brock explained. That made Ash comprehend. "It makes my Pokétch a lot more useful! I just got to have it!" Dawn panted, running to the Pokémon Center.

Dawn quickly went inside the Pokémon Center to see Nurse Joy. She held out her ticket and Hikaru's ticket for Nurse Joy to see. "Excuse me! On my way to town, I got these tickets for a new Pokétch application! So, can you help me, Nurse Joy?" Dawn asked. Nurse Joy sighed and gave the disappointing news.

"I'm sorry. That isn't for here! They're giving it at the Pokémon Center that is in the other side of the woods!" Nurse Joy explained. Ash, Hikaru, and Brock caught up to hear the news. "All that running for nothing!" Ash groaned. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Then, Nurse Joy gave another news.

"And also, that giveaway is over at five this afternoon, too!" Nurse Joy added. "What!?" Dawn shrieked. Brock went in front of Dawn and made his loving pose to Nurse Joy again! "Tough break, but there's no end to the giveaway when it comes for my love to you, Nurse Joy!" Brock exclaimed happily.

Croagunk came out of Brock's Pokéball once again. He jabbed Brock with a Poison Jab, only to miss! Croagunk grew surprised until he saw Dawn dragging Brock away. "Thanks, Nurse Joy! See you!" Dawn cried out loud. "Sorry to bother you, Nurse Joy!" Hikaru yelled as he ran out as well.

Croagunk only gave long croaks before following the three trainers out of the Pokémon Center. Once they were out, they were back to running, again. They kept running and running to get to the other Pokémon Center. "Hey, Dawn! Why have two tickets when you want the application yourself?!" Hikaru asked.

Dawn blushed as she answered the question. "Well, you also have the Pokétch, don't you? It's fair that you get a new application yourself!" Dawn panted as she picked up the pace. Hikaru looked at Monferno, who shrugged. Hikaru sighed as he kept on running.

Later, the group were running besides the cave, when a group of people stopped them! They seemed to look like traveling guides. "You four sure seem to look in such a huge hurry!" The man chuckled. "What makes you think that?" Ash asked. "Pikachu?" Pikachu asked along.

Before the man could answer, Dawn piped up in agreement. "You're right! Which means we've got no time to talk!" Dawn called. "Well, if you stop talking, you could realize that you could take a shortcut right through this cave here!" The woman explained, pointing to the cave inside.

"Really?" Dawn asked, curious. "True! And what caves in, there is a bit of a maze to deal with! Although, with the aid of this map said maze, it is most conveniently managed!" The man explained, showing the group a map. Brock grew amazed. "Wow! What a convenient map!" Brock stated.

"We'll take it, thanks!" Dawn thanked. "Voila! And because you are 1000th customer, it's yours as our free gift to you!" The man explained, handing Dawn the map. "Wow! This is my lucky day! Thanks!" Dawn giggled. This made Hikaru suspicious once again, though. "1000th customer? That sounds strange..." Hikaru replied.

"Come on, Hikaru! No time to think! Let's go!" Dawn called, pulling Hikaru by the wrist. But then, the woman stopped them for a moment. "Wait just a minute!" The woman called. The group abruptly stopped and looked at the woman in question.

"Being the 1000th customer carries great responsibility and we will need to take a photograph of you and all your Pokémon for posterity!" The woman explained. Dawn sighed with this. "Remember! We're really in a rush!" Dawn reminded. "Oh, don't worry! With things in order, we can get things done in no time!" The woman giggled.

With that, the group took out all of their Pokémon for a photograph posterity. Dawn grew impatient with this. "Excuse me, but can we get this over quickly? It's almost five o' clock, you know." Dawn reminded. The old man with the camera peered over and chuckled.

"I'm trying to figure out on how to frame you twerps... I mean, guys! I think we should go with putting all the Pokémon smack in the middle, with the three boys and the girl on the end!" The old man explained. With that, Ash, Hikaru, Brock, and Dawn scooted a little away from their Pokémon.

"Hurry, please!" Dawn called. Just then, the man called out for Monferno and Pikachu. "Hey! Pikachu and Monferno!" The man called. The two Pokémon tilted their heads in question. "Why don't you two jump down and be part of your Pokémon buddies?" The man suggested.

Both Pikachu and Monferno hesitated a little, before jumping off of their trainer's shoulders to join their Pokémon friends. "Yeah... That's getting groovy, but it's gonna be all that much better if you Pokémon in the middle all scrunch in all together in all alike!" The man suggested.

All the Pokémon sighed as they all scooted next to each other, getting close with each other. "Perfecto! Now, you all give me a big cheesy smile and look at the camera!" The man called. He held up the camera ready. "Lots of teeth, please... Eh?" The man started, then stopped.

The ground began to shake, as everyone looked to see lots of rolling Golem coming towards their way! "What's this!? Rush hour!?" The man shrieked. The group and all the Pokémon turned to see the Golem as well. "What's that!?" Dawn asked. "I don't know, but... Look out!" Ash yelled.

Everyone splitted up, but the Golem rolled past the man and the camera! As the dust cleared, the man revealed itself to be Meowth! Team Rocket's Meowth, that is. "Yikes!... This always happen in a photo shoot..." Meowth moaned. The two people coughed as they got out from their hiding spot.

The man and woman revealed itself to be Jessie and James, also from Team Rocket! "The whole community of Rock Types certainly has expanded!" James groaned. "Great! Which means our community of twerp Pokémon is expanding as well! Which includes a certain Monferno and Pikachu!" Jessie giggled.

James seemed to get the idea. "Oh! Listen to you!" James teased.

**Dawn's Part**

Dawn was walking on some parts of the cave, reading of what it says in the map. "Man... I so wish that I could read this map better!" Dawn moaned. She looked at the map from all corners, trying to figure out her current location. "Where am I anyway?" Dawn asked. Suddenly, footsteps began to follow her!

Dawn turned to see who it was. "Ash? Hikaru? Is that you?" Dawn asked. "Hello, anybody? Come on..." Dawn shivered, getting a creepy feeling. Suddenly, a pair of yellow and scary eyes appeared, which made Dawn do one thing. Scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed.

**Ash's Part**

Ash and Pikachu were trying to find their way out of the cave as well. He rubbed the back of his head. "Man... Dawn has the map! Okay, so now which way do I go?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu called, pointing to the first tunnel out of the three. Ash seemed to instantly agree with the idea.

"Right! That way, Pikachu!" Ash agreed. He then began to walk towards the first tunnel. To his surprise, they were now outside. "Oh wow! We found the exit already!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Suddenly, the two found someone familiar. It was Paul! "Is that Paul? Hey, Paul!" Ash called.

He ran for his rival, until he stopped in time to see that he was on the edge of the land. "Wahhh!" Ash yelled out loud. Pikachu panicked as he helped Ash get back onto the land, regaining Ash's balance. He looked down to see a huge maze, full of dead ends and different paths. "Whoa! When they said maze, they weren't kidding!" Ash exclaimed.

Just then, a Fearow flew by. Paul spotted it and took out a Pokéball. However, his attention got distracted when Ash called out to him. "Hey, Paul! Have you seen Hikaru, Dawn, or Brock around here?" Ash asked. Paul gritted his teeth and annoyance as he sighed. "No. Should I?" Paul asked coldly.

This made Ash thought of where his friends could be. "So, where is everybody?... Maybe they all got stuck in the maze!" Ash gasped. He thought about Onix squeezing Dawn to death. "No... Need to... Worry!" Dawn shrieked in his mind. That mind shattered as Ash began to panic.

"That's when I worry the most! Quick, Pikachu! We got to find everyone!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. The two ran off, leaving Paul taking out a Pokéball again. Paul looked to see that Fearow was too far to battle or catch. Paul snorted and walked away, putting his hands in his pockets.

As for Ash, he and Pikachu were running around the maze to look for his friends. "Don't worry, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock! I'm coming to save you!" Ash yelled. He seemed to running too fast, not even Pikachu was able to keep up. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called, calling for Ash to slow down.

The two didn't see that Team Rocket was sneaking up behind them, disguised as rocks. "And the twerps come, rolling in!" James chuckled. "Hm! Hope it's fun, watching on that fake map! Here's the real deal!" Meowth cackled, taking out the real map. "We'll breeze through that maze just like the wind!" James exclaimed.

"And catch Pikachu and Monferno, round the bend!" Jessie giggled. "Ah, yes! As soon as the twerp and his Pokémon are soon separated!" Meowth chuckled. With that, the evil trio ran to find a way to separate Ash and Pikachu!

Ash was running faster and faster, looking for his three friends and his Pokémon. "Dawn! Hikaru! Brock! Hey! Where are you guys!?" Ash yelled, running in a straight path to a fork that showed three paths. Ash took the middle path. Suddenly, James took this chance to block the path, as Pikachu arrived.

Pikachu grew confused as he looked around, taking the left path. As Pikachu ran, the evil trio ran for, their hiding spots and sneered. "Now, they'll get separation anxiety!" Meowth chuckled. "Good! Better them than us!" Jessie giggled. Team Rocket then began to run after Pikachu stealthily.

As they ran after Pikachu, they heard rumbling. They turned to see whow as causing it. "Hm? Earthquake?" Team Rocket asked. They were wrong, when they saw multiples of Golem rolling towards their way! "Quick! Time to save face!" Meowth yelled. The evil trio laid their backs on the wall, covering themselves in a gray sheet to blend into the wall.

The Golem didn't seem to notice as they all rolled past them! When the coast was clear, Tewm Rocket hopped out of their place. "Hee hee hee hee! Look, you suckers! Team Rocket doesn't make the same mistake twice!" Meowth laughed. "Why do that, when you can make it a million times?" James asked, slumping down.

Jessie grew suspicious, however. "Those Golem weren't out rolling and creating a ruckus for nothing!" Jessie stated. "True! I'll wager I know why... You see?" James asked. He pointed to the cause of the Golem retreat. The evil trio turned to see a wild Onix roaring, rumbling towards them.

"They were just trying to save their stony skins from that Onix!" Meowth replied. Jessie let out a shriek, then. "May I suggest we try and do the same!?" Jessie shrieked. But, it was too late, as Onix lifted up its tail, and blasted Team Rocket away with a Slam Attack! The evil trio were sent flying into the sky!

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed. "But this is all in the act one!" Jessie shrieked as they disappeared into the sky.

**Hikaru's Part**

"Huff... Huff... That was... A big pain..." Hikaru groaned, slumping down in exhaustion. He had scratches all over his clothes and body, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked around to see if any of his Pokémon were with him. "Monferno? Luxio? Leafeon? Anyone?" Hikaru asked.

Hikaru sighed as he got up. "So, that Golem retreat has got us all separated, eh?" Hikaru groaned as he began to walk around. "Great... JUST GREAT! Another maze I have to suffer through again!?" Hikaru snapped angrily, stamping his foot. Suddenly, a brutal force bumped into Hikaru, causing his back to skid on the ground!

Two figures landed on Hikaru's chest as he winced in pain. He opened his eyes to see that it was Luxio and Leafeon, standing on his chest. The two females began to lick Hikaru lovingly. "Whoa! Hey! Cut it out, you two! I'm glad that you're okay, too!" Hikaru laughed. Leafeon winked at Hikaru, as Luxio licked Hikaru's left cheek, blushing.

"Alright, you two. Enough. So, where are the others?" Hikaru asked. Both Luxio and Leafeon slumped down in a sad way. "Leaf..." "Lux..." The two females sighed sadly. Hikaru sweat dropped as he groaned. "Oh... So, you two don't know, huh?" Hikaru asked. He rubbed the two's head and smiled.

"Don't worry. With you two on my side, I think we can find them in no time!" Hikaru assured, standing up. Leafeon and Luxio nodded happily as they began to walk with their human brother, trying to find the others. Just then, Hikaru spotted Paul, who was staring at a flying Fearow. "Hey, it's Paul..." Hikaru replied.

Paul didn't seem to notice him as Hikaru shrugged. "Might as well not distract him. He could be trying to catch that Fearow." Hikaru whispered to the two. "Xio." "Feon." Luxio and Leafeon agreed with a nod. They left Paul standing to see the Fearow. Paul took a glance, seeing Hikaru and his two Pokémon, but said nothing.

**Dawn's Part**

Dawn was panting, relived to find the exit. It turned out that the yellow eyes were Brock's Croagunk, who walked with her. "We finally found the exit, Croagunk..." Dawn sighed. Croagunk just croaked as Dawn stood up. "Now! We better get to the Pokémon Center!" Dawn exclaimed.

She then heard a cry of the Fearow. She looked up to see Paul! "Paul!" Dawn called. The cold trainer turned to see the Coordinator looking at him. "Have you seen Ash, Hikaru, or Brock anywhere?" Dawn asked. Paul just snorted and turned away. "Not you, too." Paul sighed. Dawn just pouted as she turned away as well.

"Pardon me for living! Bye! Let's go." Dawn muttered, walking away with Croagunk.

**Brock's Part**

Paul took out the Pokéball again, but once agin, he was interrupted! "Hey, Paul!" Brock called. Paul angrily turned to see Brock with Ash's Aipom, Staravia, and Turtwig! "Have you seen Ash, Hikaru, or Dawn?" Brock asked. Paul grew really annoyed with this as he angrily walked away. "No! I haven't!" Paul lied.

Brock grew confused to Paul's angerness. "That's weird. Wonder what's eating him?" Brock asked. Staravia, Turtwig, and Aipom tilted their heads in confusion as well. Brock looked up to see the maze. "Being all split up like this, I'm getting worried! How am I going to find them all in a maze?" Brock asked.

Just then, Staravia flew up and chirped to Brock. "Staravia, what's up?" Brock asked. "Star Staravia!" Staravia explained. Brock seemed to understand. "Great idea! You can search from the air! Good luck!" Brock called. Staravia chipped with a nod and began to fly to find the others.

**Pokémon POV**

Meanwhile, Pikachu was walking around trying to find Ash and the others. "Where could they be?" Pikachu asked. Just then, he heard yelling and complaints. Pikachu looked to see Buneary and Happiny arguing with each other. "But I'm so tired! I wanna rest! Rest, rest, rest!" Happiny demanded.

Buneary grew annoyed as she scolded Happiny. "No, we can't! We have to find everyone else!" Buneary snapped. "No no no! I want to rest and eat!" Happiny snapped. Buneary then grew fed up as she began to walk away. "Fine then! Go rest and get lost, then!" Buneary snapped. "Fine!" Happiny shrieked.

The two began to head to different ways, until Pikachu caught up to them. "Hey! Wait a moment... Urgh." Pikachu grunted. He gave Happiny a piggyback ride as he caught up to Buneary, holding her hand. "Buneary, wait!" Pikachu called. Buneary turned to see Pikachu, and let out a happy squeal.

"Pikachu! My prince! You're here!" Buneary squealed happily. She hugged Pikachu tightly as Pikachu sighed. This was going to be a long day, alright.

**End POV**

**Dawn's Part**

"I've got to step on it! I have to get there by five 'o clock! It sure is easier with you here, Croagunk!" Dawn replied, looking at the Poison and Fighting Pokémon. Croagunk only gave long croaks as he walked besides Dawn. "I guess we're gonna cut it close!" Dawn laughed nervously. Suddenly, Croagunk stopped, leaving Dawn to ask the question.

"Something wrong?" Dawn asked. Her question was answered when a group of Golem rolled past her and Croagunk! Dawn shrieked as she and Croagunk laid their backs on the wall, letting the Golem pass. When they were gone, Dawn gave a sigh. "Wow! What a crowd!" Dawn commented. Suddenly, there was another rumbling going on!

"Wow! What's that!?" Dawn asked. It was Onix charging his way for the Golem. "Ahhhh!" Dawn screamed. She hid her head in fear. "Ahhh! I'll be squished!" Dawn shrieked. Croagunk then had an idea. He used Brick Break on a wall, creating a large crack, that was big enough for Dawn and himself to fit in.

As Onix raged in closer, Croagunk pushed Dawn inside the crack, getting them to safety as Onix passed through. Dawn looked down, laughing nervously. "Thanks a lot, Croagunk. You saved my life!" Dawn thanked. Once again, Croagunk only made long croaks.

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Buneary were walking along as Pikachu was piggybacking Happiny. Buneary seem to be happy, thinking this as a date. She seemed to have forgotten all the yelling and complaints he made to Happiny. She rubbed her soft ears onto Happiny, who was fast asleep.

**Ash's Part**

Ash was still running around, looking for his friends. He ran into another dead end. "Another dead end!?... I hate not being with Pikachu... Ugh!" Ash groaned, as his face darkened.

So, the group appeared to be all separated with some of the Pokémon with them. All because of this ridiculous maze! Can the group find a way to reunite with each other in time? Or will Team Rocket get in their way to steal some Pokémon? Also, can Dawn and Hikaru make it in time for their new Pokétch application? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Fire Spin, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Twister, Wrap, Thunder Wave)**


	92. Break Through The Wall!

**Chapter 92: Break Through The Wall!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the gang seemed to be in a hurry of something. Dawn was in the most hurry. They were all heading to the Pokémon Center for a new Pokétch application for Dawn and Hikaru's Pokétch, until they discovered that the giveaway ends at five afternoon, and it is at the other Pokémon Center.

With no time to lose, the group was quickly out of the center, heading to a cave, where some tour guides recommended them to go to. Just before a photo shoot was about to be made, a group of wild Golem came rolling by, interrupting the shoot. The tour guides revealed themselves to be a Team Rocket, who were planning to steal Pokémon!

The group were separated from each other, causing them to all run around in a big, stony maze. Time is running out, though. Could the group reunite with each other in time and get to the Pokémon Center?

Ash was running around, trying to find his friends. He ran to see that there was another dead end! "Another dead end!?" Ash gasped. His face darkened as he groaned. "I hate not being with Pikachu." Ash muttered, sighing in annoyance.

Later, he was walking around, trying to find everyone else. He walked around to think carefully of where he could go and find. "Man! This is crazy!" Ash complained. Suddenly, there were some Pokémon voices around! Ash turned to see who it was! It was Dawn's Pachirisu, Piplup, and Buizel, Brock's Sudowoodo, and Hikaru's Dratini and Buizel.

Piplup and Dawn's Buizel seemed to be in some sort of argument. "Piplup Pip Piplup!" Piplup snapped. "Bui Bui! Bui Bui bui!" Dawn's Buizel sighed, annoyed. "Piplup!" Dawn's Piplup complained. "Bui Bui." Dawn's Buizel sighed. Piplup angrily pointed to the path behind him! "Piplup!" Piplup cried.

Dawn's Buizel shook his head and pointed his paw at the right path. "Bu bu bu! Bui." Buizel pointed out. That's when both Dawn's Piplup and Buizel began to argue over which paths they should take. Hikaru's Buizel sweat dropped, sighing that this could never go right at all. Sudowoodo was moving all over, concerned of what might happen.

As for Pachirisu and Dratini, they looked like that they was going to tear up! Ash saw this and grew panicked. "I think they're all gonna have a brawl!" Ash gasped. He ran over to stop the Pokémon from fighting. "Stop! Knock it off! Everything will be fine!" Ash yelled out.

But, it was too late. Pachirisu grew fed up with the argument, as she used Discharge! Dratini used Thunder Wave to stop the fight. It shocked Piplup, Ash, Dawn's Buizel, Hikaru's Buizel, and Sudowoodo! Everyone groaned as they slumped down. Hikaru's Buizel whimpered in pain, showing little tears in its eyes.

Dawn's Buizel grunted in pain, holding his back. "Not that you've got that out of your system, can we all be nice?" Ash asked, groaning. "Pachi Pachi!" Pachirisu giggled in agreement. "Tini! Dra!" Dratini agreed along. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound going on! "Huh? What's that?" Ash asked.

All the Pokémon sat up to see what was causing the noise. It was Onix! And it was roaring towards their way! Everyone screamed out loud as they prepared for a big brawl. Onix kept charging, glaring at them.

"Okay... Looks like I'll have to use a Water Type! Now, Piplup! Bubblebeam! And Buizels, you two use Water Gun!" Ash called. The two Buizels and Pipup shot their Water Type attacks at Onix, who roared in pain. Once it was done, Onix ran away, trying to escape the attackers. "Great shots!" Ash complimented.

Dratini, Pachirisu, and Sudowoodo cheered for the three Water Types! Hikaru's Buizel, Dawn's Buizel, and Piplup all high fives each other with smiles.

Meanwhile, Staravia was flying around, trying to find everyone else. Dawn and Croagunk were the first ones to spot Croagunk. "Hey, look! It's Staravia!... That means the others should be close by!" Dawn guessed. Croagunk gave a croak of agreement. With that, the two ran to follow Staravia.

Staravia flew around chirping down to Brock, who was with Aipom and Turtwig. "Staravia! Did you spot somebody?" Brock called. Staravia responded by flying to lead Brock and the two Pokémon. "Come on, let's go!" Brock called. Aipom and Turtwig followed. He then perched on a high rock.

Brock, Turtwig, and Aipom came to see who Staravia had found. "Look! Up there!" Brock called. He pointed up to see stairs. At tthe top, there was a tree, where four Pokémon were settling in. Pikachu, Happiny, Buneary were having fun times together. For some reason, they were able to find Hikaru's Monferno.

They looked as if they were having a tea party. Happuny handed Buneary a leaf that had some berries inside. Buneary accepted it and took one, eating on. She handed the leaf back to Happiny, who gave it to Pikachu this time. Pikachu reluctantly took a berry and munched on it, giving the leaf next to Monferno.

Monferno also reluctantly took a berry and ate one. The two males responded with a smile, saying that it tasted good. "Happiny Happiny Happiny!" Happiny cheered, happy about the positive feelings. Brock smiled as he chuckled. "Perfect! They're all together in one place! Hey, everybody!" Brock called.

Pikachu, Monferno, Happiny, and Buneary ran over and they all cheered, seeing Brock and some of the Pokémon. Just then, Dawn came by with Croagunk. "Brock!" Dawn called. Brock turned to see the Twinleaf girl. "Dawn! You've got Croagunk!" Brock replied, smiling. Dawn looked around to see who was missing.

"But, Brock! Where's Ash and Hikaru?" Dawn asked. "We still haven't found them yet." Broock answered. He then turned to the evovled Starling Pokémon. "Staravia. Go up and check it out one more time!" Brock called. Staravia nodded and began to fly up to search for Ash and Hikaru.

Suddenly, a mechanical arm grabbed Staravia, startling him as he was put inside a cage! "What!? Staravia!" Brock called. Suddenly, familiar voices came by.

"Is that a twerp calling out to implore?"

"I think we should catch for what we came for!"

"Pikachu and Monferno!"

"It's true!"

"Time to score!"

"We've had such a rough day!"

"But, now it's time to play!"

"We paid all of our dues for blasting off early!"

"But, we're back here again, and feeling quite swirly!"

"With Jessie!"

"And James, too!"

"Meowth, yahoo!"

"Putting the maze losers in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

The mechanical arm shoved Staravia into a cage. "Staravia, no!" Dawn called. "Hm hm hm! It's amazing on how lame you are!" James chuckled. "Since you're stuck, I'm sure you ain't going far!" Meowth cackled. "What do you say we get to patting our Pokémon portfolio?" Jessie suggested.

"Let's go!" James and Meowth agreed. Another mechanical hand started to make a grab for Monferno and Pikachu! "Watch out, guys! Here it comes!" Brock called. Pikachu carried Happiny, as Monferno held Buneary's paws, dodging the mechanical arm. James gasped with this. "Huh!? We missed!" James complained.

"Don't get your hair in a heap! We'll simply circle around, and bammo!" Jessie giggled. Meowth seemed to get it as he controlled the balloon. "Away we go!" Meowth chuckled. The evil trio and their balloon disappeared out of sight as the four Pokémon ran to meet with Dawn and Brock.

"Great work, Pikachu, Monferno!" Brock complimented. Pikachu thanked Brock with a 'Pikachu!' and smiled as Monferno blushed. Brock then turned to see the maze walls. "It's hard to see, because all these high walls! But I have a feeling Ash and Hikaru are much closer to us than the way he thinks!" Brock guessed.

With that, Dawn made a yell for the two boys. "Hello! Ash! Hikaru! Where are you two! If you can hear me, say something!" Dawn called.

At the other side of the wall, Hikaru and Ash came by to hear the voice at the same time! "Hikaru! You okay?" Ash asked. "Yeah. You?" Hikaru asked. "I'm fine!" Ash agreed. Suddenly, as they finished talking, they heard their friends' voice! "Ash!" Dawn yelled. "Hikaru! Let us know where you are!" Brock called.

"Pika Pika!" "Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno called along. The two boys and the Pokémon grew surprised. "Whoa! It's the guys!" Ash exclaimed. "They sound close... Real close." Hikaru stated. Ash nodded as he and Hikaru ran over to check the wall. "Hey! We're over here!" Ash called.

"Can you all hear us?" Hikaru called. On the other side of the wall, Dawn and Brock heard the voices. "Ash! Hikaru! Is that the two of you!?" Dawn asked. "Yeah! And Piplup, the Buizel brothers, Pachirisu, and Sudowoodo!" Ash called.

"With Luxio, Leafeon, and Dratini!" Hikaru added. "Finally!" Dawn agreed in relief. Brock agreed as he nodded. "The trick is to get over this wall!" Brock explained.

On Ash and Hikaru's side, Team Rocket's balloon flew over to see the two boys. "It looks like those twerps are all bunched up like a big bag of bananas!" Meowth sneered. "I do suggest we crush the rock for the block, so they can't be going, going, gone!" Jessie suggested. "Right on!" Meowth cackled, agreeing.

Staravia heard the plans as he chirped to warn both Ash and Hikaru. The two boys turned to see Team Rocket floating behind them. "Staravia! Hey! Give back my Staravia!" Ash demanded. "Not today to ya!" Jessie giggled.

Meowth then controlled the mechanical arms to smash the rocks on the mountain. Stones, and giant rocks tumbled down on the path, caving Ash, Hikaru, and some of the Pokémon in! "Ahhh!" Ash yelled out in surprise. The dust cleared, as the two boys with some of the Pokémon saw that they were trapped.

"Oh no! Now how are we supposed to get through!?" Ash moaned. Team Rocket laughed as they saw Ash and Hikaru trapped with their Pokémon. "It's not funny, you idiotic morons!" Hikaru snapped angrily. "Xio!" "Leafeon!" "Tini!" "Bui bui!" Hikaru's Pokémon agreed with a glare.

Ash then turned to Buizel, Pachirisu, Sudowoodo, and Piplup. "Alright! I need your help!" Ash called. The four Pokémon agreed. Hikaru turned to his four Pokémon. "I think that goes for all of us! Are you all ready to do it?" Hikaru asked. His four Pokémon nodded in determination.

"We've got to aim for Team Rocket's balloon! But don't hit Staravia, got it? Just the balloon!" Ash planned. "Roger, loud and clear!" Hikaru agreed. All eight Pokémon agreed with their call. "Alright! Piplup! Use Bubblebeam! And Buizel! Use Sonicboom!" Ash yelled.

"Dratini, use Dragon Rage! Luxio, use Hidden Power! Leafeon, use Magical Leaf! And Buizel, you use Swift!" Hikaru called. The six Pokémon shot their attacks towards Team Rocket's balloon, causing great damage to the balloon. Team Rocket began to panic of what might happen to their balloon.

"Alright! Now go, Pachirisu!" Ash called. Pachirisu leapt forward, ready for the order. "Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo volunteered. Ash tunrned and smiled. "Right! Sudowoodo, you use Mimic and help me cheer her on, okay?" Ash asked. "Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo saluted with agreement.

Hikaru sweat dropped as he and his four Pokémon backed away. "Whatever it is, it's probably going to be powerful, so I'm stepping off of this one!" Hikaru replied. Ash nodded in understanding, then faced the balloon. "Now, Pachirisu! Use Discharge!" Ash yelled. Sudowoodo used Mimic, to cheer Pachirisu on.

Hikaru widened his eyes and gasped. "Ash! No! You're too close for..." Hikaru warned. But, he was too late. Pachirisu shot Discharge, shocking Ash, Dawn's Buizel, Piplup, and Sudowoodo! Hikaru and his four Pokémon were in a safe distance, preventing them for getting shocked. Team Rocket laughed at their foolish attempt.

"Aims like a twerp!" James taunted. "Good shot! With enemies like you, who needs friends?" Jessie giggled. "Bye bye!" The evil trio laughed as they flew away in their balloon. Hikaru and his Pokémon all face and paw palmed as they saw Ash and the three Pokémon groaning in pain.

Pachirisu sweat dropped, realizing that she made a terrible mistake. At the other side of the wall, Dawn called for the two boys. "Ash! Hikaru! What happened over there? Are you all okay?" Dawn asked. Hikaru made the answer. "We're fine! Ash is... Uh... Shocked by Pachirisu's Discharge while trying to hit Team Rocket..." Hikaru muttered.

Dawn sweat dropped as she grunted in annoyance. "Argh! They're just a few inches away and we can't do a thing!" Dawn snapped. Then, Brock had an idea. "Wait, Dawn! The walls on this maze are surprisingly thin! Maybe we could use a move of some kind and break right through them!" Brock explained.

"That's it! Hey, Ash! Hikaru! Did you two hear that?" Dawn asked. Ash and the three Pokémon recovered from Discharge and called out an answer. "Yeah! We're gonna give it a shot from this side, too!" Ash called.

"Great!" Brock called, seeing that the plan could work. "We'll need everyone's help!" Dawn called. All of the Pokémon cheered out loud in agreement. "Pikachu! Monferno! You two take care of Team Rocket!" Brock called. The two nodded as they ran to confront the evil trio.

"Be careful, partner! Don't get caught by them!" Hikaru warned. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched, understanding. Brock picked up a rock and began to bang on the wall, for Ash and Hikaru to target at.

"Ash! Hikaru! Aim right here! Focus on this one spot!" Brock called. The two boys nodded in understanding. "Right! Got it!" Ash agreed. "Just say the word, and we're off!" Hikaru called. "Alright, you two! I'm going to freeze the wall with Buneary's Ice Beam! Thwt should help!" Dawn called.

"Then, we'll pound on the wall, using Croagunk's Brick Break, along with Aipom's Swift, and Turtwig's Razor Leaf, too!" Brock planned. Croagunk, Aipom, Turtwig, and Buenary all prepared to make their attacks. Ash straightened his cap, as Hikaru tightened his fingerless gloves.

"Alright! Let's give this a one more try!" Ash called. All eight Pokémon nodded, ready to make their move as well. Ash then glanced at Pachirisu. "Pachirisu. Maybe you should sit this one out!" Ash explained. Pachirisu nodded in agreement as she stood by. That's when the plan for the wall break began.

"Alright, Buneary! Use Ice Beam!" Dawn called. Buneary shot her Ice Type Attack, creating a target for everyone to hit on. "Do it!" Ash yelled. "Attack with everything that you've got!" Hikaru shouted. Sudowoodo used Mimic, cheering everyone on as well. Everyone then struck with their moves!

The Buizel brothers attacked with their Water Gun Attack, Piplup unleashed his Bubblebeam attack, Dratini struck with Twister, Luxio used Spark, and Leafeon used Shadow Ball. The six moves struck the wall. Brock and Dwan saw their chance to make their Attack.

"Now, our turn!" Brock yelled. Turtwig launched some Razor Leaf Attack, Aipom used Swift, as Croagunk slammed the wall with a Brick Break Attack! They all combined their forces together to break through the wall. Then, to Dawn and Brock's surprise, Happiny came by, holding a boulder.

The Playhouse Pokémon threw the boulder, also dealing some damage to the wall. Dawn and Brock grew impressed with her strength. "Happiny!" Brock chuckled. "Your super strength sure comes in handy when your friends are in trouble!" Dawn giggled. Happiny giggled happily.

Just then, Team Rocket reappeared, seeing the group attacking the wall. "Don't forget your friends from the dark side!" Team Rocket called. They grew surprised to see the wall breaking plan. "We turn our backs for a second, and now, this!" Jessie soghed, annoyed. "I think they're attempting to break a hole in the wall!" James guessed.

Meowth smirked at this, though. "I wouldn't bet their ranch! Even their twerpy heads are as hard as those walls!" Meowth cackled.

On the ground, everyone kept their attacks going on, knowing that the wall would soon break. "Keep it up!" Ash called. "Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo called. "Don't give in now! We're almost there! Just a little more!" Hikaru reminded. Everyone kept their attacks going on, giving the wall some more damage.

"Alright, almost there!" Brock stated. "Keep going!" Dawn called. As the attacks reached to their limits, the wall collapsed, creating a crash on the ground. Everyone covered their eyes to protect themselves from the dust covering up the scene. As the dust cleared, everyone saw a hole through a wall!

"Hey! We're through!" Ash exclaimed, grinning. "In the nick of time!" Hikaru added, smiling. "There you are!" Brock called, chuckling. "Come on! Hurry!" Dawn called. The two boys, with their eight Pokémon followed, reuniting with their friends. "Thanks, guys! You saved us!" Ash thanked.

"We couldn't have broke the wall without your help, all of you." Hikaru panterd, wiping the sweat on his forehead. Team Rocket grew shocked of what happened to the maze wall. "WHAT!?" The evil trio snapped. "Didn't your parents teach you not to break other people's property!?" James snapped angrily.

"Get it in gear, Meowth! Or, I'll have to break you!" Jessie shrieked. Meowth immediately went to work. "Righty-o!" Meowth replied. He controlled the balloon to lower down so that they could steal some Pokémon from the heroes. Suddenly, as they were lowering down, they met up with both Pikachu and Monferno!

Monferno's devilish grin and glare stunned the evil trio. Pikachu's red cheeks began to sparkle, ready for a Thunderbolt. Team Rocket panicked as they flailed around. "Ah! What a welcome!" Team Rocket yelled, sweating. "Iron Tail!" "Mach Punch!" Ash and Hikaru yelled.

The two Pokémon jumped up and broke the cage that was holding Staravia. Staravia chirped with thanks, and gave Monferno and Pikachu a ride towards the balloon, for the two to make their finishing move! "Now, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. "Monferno! Use Fire Spin, let's go!" Hikaru yelled.

Pikachu shot the Electric Type move at the balloon. But, to everyone's surprise, instead of using Fire Spin, Monferno used a new move! It was a fire that looked stronger than Fire Spin. "Oh wow! Is that...?" Dawn asked, amazed. "Right! Monferno learned how to use Flamethrower!" Brock agreed.

Hikaru smiled, proud of his Pokémon. "That's great, buddy! In that case, show Team Rocket your new move... Flamethrower!" Hikaru called, pumping his fist in the air. Monferno grinned and shot the Fire Type move, along with Pikachu's Thunderbolt. The balloon exploded, causing a blast off for Team Rocket!

Team Rocket screamed as they were sent blasting off. "LOOKS LIKE A MAZE GRAZE... HAS SEEDED THE LAST DAY!" Team Rocket screamed. They vanished out of sight, into the sky.

Pikachu and Monferno landed, with Staravia flying up. Ash grinned as he bragged about their Pokémon. "With this team, we can do anything!" Ash exclaimed. All the sixteen Pokémon cheered out loud, agreeing with Ash's words.

**Later...**

The group were finally out of the crazy maze, and inside the next Pokémon Center. Dawn cheered for her new application. "Alright! Yeah! What an application! We've got Coin Toss!" Dawn giggled happily. Hikaru checked his blue Pokétch and smiled. "Guess this might come in handy!" Hikaru chuckled.

"Sounds cool! Wow!" Ash grinned, happy for his two Twinleaf friends. As for Brock, he was in a love pose for Nurse Joy. "Coin Toss may be cool, but other cool things in mine..." Brock sighed happily. He was interrupted again, with Croagunk using Poison Jab, not missing this time, at Brock.

"Like falling down!... Ugh..." Brock groaned. He slumped down, as Croagunk dragged him away, with long croaks.

Outisde, the group were making their way for Hearthome City, when they found themselves in a fork in the road. "Dawn! Let's use Coin Toss to decide which way we should go!" Ash suggested. Dawn agreed with the idea. "Good idea, Ash! Heads, we go right. Tails, we go left. Let it rip!" Dawn called.

She tapped the Pokétch, causing a coin toss. The coin had a Magikarp for heads, with a Pokéball sign on the back for tails. The coin landed on the Pokéball sign, showing tails. "It's tails!" Ash stated. Both Hikaru and Brock were unsure of the idea. "You sure that's such a good idea?" Brock asked.

"Determining a way with a coin toss seems very risky..." Hikaru replied. "Ferno." Monferno agreed. But, Ash and Dawn turned with smiles on their faces. "No need to worry, Brock! Hikaru!" The two said togeher. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a smile. So, with that, the group headed to the left path.

And so, the group managed to reunite with each other, after blasting Team Rocket off into the sky. Now, they're on their way to Hearthome City for the Gym and the Contest there! What other things will the heroes pass? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team: **

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Ice Beam, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Twister) **


	93. To Plot Against Gyarados!

**Chapter 93: To Plot Against Gyarados!**

"Okay. Here is where we are now. And here is Hearthome City." Brock explained. He pointed at the red spot on the map, where it labeled Hearthome City. "Awesome! So, it's just a couple more days!" Ash exclaimed. Brock smiled and agreed. "You got it!" Brock chuckled. Ash then grew more determined.

"Wow! I can't wait to get into that Gym!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fists up in the air. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. The Pallet Town trainer turned to Dawn and Hikaru. "Hey, Dawn! Hikaru! We're really close to Hearthome City!" Ash explained. The two Twinlead trainers turned and smiled.

"Yeah! I heard you! Piplup, Buizel! Get ready, guys! We're gonna win our second ribbon!" Dawn exclaimed. "Piplup!" "Bui!" Piplup and Buizel agreed. Hikaru turned to Monferno and Buizel as well. "Well, the same goes for us. Let's do our best for both the Gym and the Contest, okay?" Hikaru asked.

Monferno and Buizel nodded with a happy cheer.

The group was taking a short break, to see where they were now, according to Brock's guidebook. Ash and Brock were determining the best way to get to Hearthome City, as Dawn and Hikaru were playing around with their Pokémon in the small lake. They didn't notcie that they were being spied on, though.

A girl was hiding behind a tree, seeing Piplup, and the Buizel brothers. "Piplup... And Buizel... I could use them..." The girl chuckled, sneering.

Later...

The group were finished with their break and began making their way to Hearthome City. As they were walking, they met up with a girl. "Hi there!" The girl called. The group looked to see a girl that looked like a ten year old. She had rose and white clothing, long red hair on the left side, and a pink bow on the clothing.

"Uh... In case you happen to be going to Hearthome City, I could tell you about a great shortcut!" The girl explained. "Wow! That'd be great!" Ash replied, feeling excited about it. "It'd be a big help!" Brock added. "That's so nice of you!" Dawn giggled. Once again, Hikaru grew suspicious of the girl, and said nothing.

"Sure! And by the way, my name is Mira!" Mira giggled. "Hi! I'm Ash!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu explained. "And my name is Dawn!" "Hi! I'm Brock!" Dawn and Brock replied, smiling at the girl. "My name's Hikaru. Pleasure." Hikaru replied. "Ferno Mon!" Monferno screeched happily.

"So, tell us about that shortcut, okay?" Ash asked. Mira put a hand up for an assurance. "Relax! Hold on a sec. Abra, come on out!" Mira called. A Pokémon appeared on Mira's side. It had yellow body, with its eyes closed. "Ab Abra." The Pokémon replied.

"What a great looking Abra!" Brock complimented. "I've got to check this out!" Dawn replied, taking out her Pokédex. _"Abra, the Psi Pokémon. When Abra senses an enemy Attack, it escapes by teleporting."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. Dawn grew amazed to see the Psi Pokémon. "Wow! A Psychic Type!" Dawn exclaimed in amazement.

But then, Ash grew confused on this. "Hold on, Mira! What's Abra got to do with that shortcut?" Ash asked. Mira smiled with this. "Relax, Ash! You just hang onto Abra when it teleports. And you'll be in Hearthome City, just like that!" Mira explained. Dawn grew asked once again.

Even Ash, Hikaru, and Brock grew amazed. "Wow! Your Abra can teleport all of us?" Brock asked. Mira nodded and explained. "It's the result of lots of special training! Okay, everybody! Hang onto Abra!" Mira called. Abra held out an arm, for the four trainers to touch, as Mira touched Abra's back.

"Ready? Let's do it!" Ash called. "Abra! Teleport!" Mira called. Abra's closed eyes glowed. The Teleport Attack made its work as the group, Mira, Abra, Monferno, and Pikachu disappeared, and out of sight.

The Teleport move teleported the group onto a dam! "Here we are!" Mira called. The group looked around, excited to see Hearthome City. "Wow! We made it!" Ash exclaimed. "Wow! It's Hearthome City-" Dawn started, then stopped. The four trainers looked around, confused of the location they were at.

"I don't think they put Hearthome City in a dam!" Ash stated, confused. "Pika?" Pikachu asked along. Mira laughed nervously as she confessed the mistake she and Abra made. "Ah ha ha... Oh dear... I guess we made a mistake!" Mira laughed nervously. That caused the group to twitch a little.

"Sorry about that!" Mira apologized, sweat dropping. The group went back to their original selves, and sighed. "Oh well, I guess we all mistakes, don't we?" Brock chuckled. Dawn agreed and smiled. "Yeah! So, can we try again?" Dawn asked. "Hold on!" Mira called. The four trainers looked at Mira in confusion.

"Theres a favor I wanted to ask you all..." Mira explained. "A favor?" Ash asked. "You see... A while back, I dropped my grandmother's beautiful pendant on the lake down there. And so..." Mira explained. "I get it. So, you thought you'd ask us if we can help you get your pendant back!" Brock explained.

Both Dawn and Hikaru made annoying faces at Mira. "That means you teleported us here on purpose, right?" Dawn asked. Mira sighed sadly and bowed down, apologizing. "I'm sorry." Mira apologized. The group nervously laughed at Mira's confession. "Wow! What do you know?" Ash chuckled.

"But wouldn't it be much easier to search for your pendant, using Abra's powers to do so?" Hikaru asked, curious. "Well, yeah! But, the thing is, Abra can't teleport underwater! Big problem!" Mira explained. "So, that's that! First, we'll help you find your pendant, and then you can help us!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "I'd like to help, too!" Dawn replied. "Count me in!" Brock added. "If this is the only way to get to Hearthome City, then I'm willing to help as well." Hikaru replied. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. "Thanks so much! I'm sure that your Buizels and Piplup will be a big help as well!" Mira giggled.

Both Dawn and Hikaru grew surprised. "But, how did you know about them?" Dawn asked. "You see, I saw you with them at the river back there!" Mira explained. "That meant that you planned this the whole time, first spying on us." Hikaru muttered, annoyed with the girl.

"Well... I guess that's okay!" Brock chuckled. Brock's smile vanished as he looked around. "But, look around! This lake is huge! And deep, too! There's no way we could ever search the whole thing!" Brock explained. Mira only smiled and winked at the future breeder. "Hey, no problem! I've got everything under control!" Mira giggled.

Later, the group and Mira set up their tents and changed to their bathing suits. Hikaru's was a black swimming trunks, with blue stripes on the sides. Brock's was green, with orange stripes on the side, Ash's was red, with blue stripes on the side. Dawn's was a yellow bikini.

Mira showed the group a device that can help them breathe underwater. "With these, you'll be able to stay underwater for a long time!" Mira explained. "We're all going in?" Ash asked. "Yes, please?" Mira asked.

Hikaru and Dawn sent out the Buizel brothers and Piplup for some assistance as well. Hikaru took Monferno off of his shoulder, setting him down at the ground. "Monferno, you should sit this one out." Hikaru reminded. Monferno sighed sadly, not being able to go with his brother for the search.

With that, everyone put on their devices, and leapt into the river. Everyone began swimming down to find Mira's pendant. As they swam underwater, both Ash and Hikaru grew surprised. There was a town underwater, but it looked like it's in ruins now. The four trainers looked around, until Mira guided them down.

Ash and Dawn followed Mira, but both Brock and Hikaru were confused. They took a look at each other, before nodding, thinking that something was fishy about the search. The two followed the three, swimming deeper down. Mira pointed to where a large building was.

Everyone began to follow, swimming towards the large building. Suddenly, bug eyes appeared at the entrance of the building. Out came, was a wild Gyarados. Gyarados angrily charged at the heroes, to which everyone dodged. Gyarados turned around and lunged for the group.

"(Let's go!)" Dawn called. "(Buizel, use Swift!)" Hikaru called. The three Water Types nodded as they shot at Gyarados with Water Gun, Swift, and Bubblebeam! However, Gyarados dodged them all and shot a Hyper Beam at the three. The three Water Types screamed in pain, as everyone gasped.

Gyarados shot another Hyper Beam, this time at Hikaru, Ash, and Brock, to which they all dodged. Everyone met together, and agreed to head to the surface to retreat. Just as they were about to, Gyarados attacked again!

This time, it used Twister, causing everyone to fly away, out of the lake. Everyone flew out of the lake, and then splashed back down. Monferno screeched in surprise as he ran to the edge to see what was happening.

Once everyone recovered, they all sighed in defeat. They took off their underwater device, sitting down on the ground. "Whoa... I'll tell you... I never thought we'd run into a Gyarados down there..." Ash moaned. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. Dawn turned to Mira, in suspicion. "Mira. You knew about that Gyarados down there, did you?" Dawn asked.

"Of course! But if I told you, you wouldn't have come with me!" Mira giggled. "So, what else?" Brock asked. Mira blinked in confusion. "There are still some things that you haven't told us about, is there? What have you been hiding?" Hikaru asked, glaring at the girl. Ash turned to Brock and Hikaru in confusion.

"What do you mean, guys?" Ash asked. Brock and Hikaru then began to explain. "You brought us, like you already knew the way! You took us right where Gyarados was!" Brock explained. Hikaru took his Buizel in his hands, and began healing his wounds with a Potion. Buizel sadly whimpered by the blow he had from the Hyper Beam.

"What Brock said, it's like you were looking for something... Something at where you knew it might be. That's no incident or accident." Hikaru explained.

"So, what we're trying to say is, you've already narrowed down your search in such a small area! I don't understand what you need us for!" Brock explained. Mira grew surprised, before she smiled and blushed lightly at Abra. "I guess they're not Psychic." Mira giggled.

Abra blushed lightly along as well. "Abra..." Abra replied in agreement. Mira then turned to the group for a confession. "I'm sorry. I made up the pendant story." Mira apologized, making a confession. Ash and Dawn were shocked to hear that. "What!?" Dawn gasped. "Why do a thing like that?" Ash asked.

"You know the building we found Gyarados in? That's the school I used to go to!" Mira explained. She recalled of the time she attended that school, earlier in her life. "When I was there, I had the two of the best worldwide friends in the entire world!" Mira explained.

_Flashback_

_"We played together all the time! On the playground, on the gym, and everywhere! One day... We found a Pokéball... And there was a Pokémon already inside it! We decided right away, it was going to belong to all three of us! And, we all raised it!" Mira started. She recalled of her two best friends raising the Pokémon together._

_Mira also recalled of the time they played with their Pokémon, and how they raised it together. "You see? We were all working hard to become trainers! And we took turns bringing it to each of our houses, and taking care of it. But, one day, some people said that they were building a dam that would put our town underwater! So, we all had to move, and my friends moved to another town!" Mira finished._

_Flashback ended_

When the story was finished, the group suddenly understood the reason for this mess. "Wow! Too bad!" Ash exclaimed, feeling sorry. "So, do you have any idea what happened to the Pokéball?" Dawn asked. Mira sadly shook her head.

"Not sure. I even called my friends who moved away, and they had no idea, either!" Mira explained. "Huh!?" Ash gasped out loud. Hikaru thought for a moment, before facing Mira again. "You do realize it had to be somewhere inside your school." Hikaru replied. Mira nodded and looked up.

"The thing is, I really think I do know! The three of us have a secret hiding place! I can't tell you how many times I tried to go back with Abra. But, we can never get past you-know-who! That nasty Gyarados always chases us away! We tried to fight back before, but Abra's water battling skills aren't so good." Mira explained.

She dropped her head down sadly. Abra blushed in embarassment as he sighed sadly along. "Well, now I can understand why you wanter us to help you!" Dawn replied. "But, why didn't you tell the truth from the start?" Ash asked. Mira blushed and explained once more.

"I couldn't... Here I am, working to become a Pokémon Trainer, and at the same time, I totally neglected the Pokémon I loved and took care of for such a long time!" Mira said, sadly. The group smiled sadly and understood. "Yeah... I guess it would be hard to admit that." Brock chuckled.

"So what kind of Pokémon is in that Pokéball anyway?" Dawn asked. "Sandshrew! But Sandshrew are Ground Types, and are weak against water, so I'm worried about it..." Mira explained. "As long as it stays in its Pokéball, I'm sure it'll be just fine!" Brock assured. Ash then grew determined to help.

"Great! So then, let's go and save that Sandshrew!" Ash exclaimed. "I'm with you, Ash!" Hikaru replied. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed with a screech. "Yeah!" Brock agreed. "And battling in the water would be good training for Piplup and the Buizel brothers!" Dawn added.

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "Bui bui, bui!" Dawn's Buizel agreed. Hikaru's Buizel sat up and agreed along. "Thanks so much! That's awesome!" Mira thanked. "Abra!" Abra thanked along. Then, the plan came to mind. "But, if we're gonna be taking out that Gyarados, we really need to plan out our strategy!" Ash explained.

"That Gyarados looks angry and strong!" Dawn added. "Pikachu!" "Monferno." Pikachu and Monferno agreed. "So? I've got a plan!" Brock decided. Everyone looked up at Brock in confusion. "Don't you worry about a thing!" Brock chuckled. Hikaru sweat dropped by those words.

"When people say those words, it often means something bad is going to happen." Hikaru explained, but agreeing to the plan that Brock is making up. He remembered the time of when he made friends with a Pokémon once, five years ago.

_Flashback_

_Five year old Hikaru was happily playing around with his preschool friends. It was recess as the teacher called out to the students to come back in. All the preschoolers began to run for the school to begin their class again. Suddenly, as Hikaru was returning back to the school, he heard a shy voice._

_"Ralts..." Said a Pokémon. Hikaru turned to see a Pokémon named Ralts, hiding behind the school. Cautiously, Hikaru checked over to see the Pokémon. When the Ralts spotted him, it squealed in surprise, hiding behind the school more. "Hi there. Are you... A Pokémon?" Hikaru asked, curious._

_Ralte shyly peeked her head to see the little boy still staring at her. Reluctantly, Ralts slowly walked out of her hiding from the building. "Ralts..." Ralts said, blushing lightly. Hikaru grinned and giggled at the shy Ralts. "I'm Hikaru! It's great to meet you, Ralts!" Hikaru replied, holding a hand._

_Ralts slowly took the hand, and felt a warm feeling inside the boy. "Uhh... H-Hi." Ralts whispered. Hikaru gasped when he heard the Pokémon's voice. "You... You talked!" Hikaru gasped. Ralts blushed even redder as she fidgeted her paws. "Um... I did?" Ralts asked, shyly._

_Hikaru was even more surprised. "Wow! You can really talk!" Hikaru gasped. He took his hand over Ralts' head and began to pat her head. Ralts smiled and sighed happily, loving the warm pat. "Please... Don't stop..." Ralts sighed happily._

_Just then, a teacher's voice called out. "I'm sorry, Ralts. I have to go. I'll see you again, okay?" Hikaru asked. Ralts grew sad, but nodded in acceptance. "You're gonna... play with me again, right... Hikaru?" Ralts asked. Hikaru grinned and nodded. "I sure will!" Hikaru laughed as he ran, waving to the Psychic Type._

_End Flashback_

Hikaru smiled as he agreed to go along with the plan.

And so, the group are very close to Hearthome City, when the group met Mira and Abra, who lied to the group twice, though they still decide to help her with her attempt to save her Sandshrew. Will the group do it? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister)**


	94. To Teleport And To Save!

**Chapter 94: To Teleport And To Save!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group were taking a break for a while as Dawn and Hikaru were playing with their Water Pokémon. Once the break was over, the group were on their way to Hearthome City once more, until they met up with a girl named Mira, with an Abra.

Mira first explains that she can teleport to Hearthome City for them, until she asked for a favor first, heading to the river with a dam first. Everyone took a dive underwater to find what Mira was looking for. However, once the Gyarados chased the group away, Hikaru and Brock discovered Mira's suspicious act.

Mira then explained that she was truly looking for a Pokéball that has a Sandshrew inside. With that, Hikaru recalled of the time he befriended Ralts five years ago. Brock then made a plan to stop Gyarados and get to Sandshrew's Pokéball. How will the plan work out?

Underwater, Dawn, Brock, Mira, Piplup, Dawn's Buizel, and Abra were swimming down to confront Gyarados once again. Just as they were swimming even deeper, they spotted Gyarados angrily charging towards their way! They saw this chance to make their move. "(Go!)" Dawn called.

Piplup and Buizel charged at Gyarados. Gyarados shot a Hyper Beam, to which the two Water Types dodged to Attack. Buizel countered with an Aqua Jet, bashing into the Atrocious Pokémon. Gyarados roared in pain. "(Alright!)" Mira called happily. "(Piplup, you too! Use Bubblebeam!)" Dawn yelled.

Piplup attacked with Bubblebeam. Gyarados repelled them with his tail, as it swam for Piplup. Piplup swam up, which Buizel made his move. Gyarados grew startled, as Buizel attacked the angry Gyarados with a Sonicboom! Gyarados roared as he was slammed on the ground! "(Way to go!)" Dawn complimented.

Piplup and Buizel swam up, smirking. But, Gyarados wasn't finished yet. The Atrocious Pokémon charged for the group again, causing them all to swim up to the surface. As they were swimming, Dawn looked down to see Gyarados following them! "(You guys ready?)" Dawn asked the two.

Both Buizel and Piplup nodded as they swam up. Gyarados chased after them, reaching the surface.

At the surface, Ash and Pikachu, Hikaru and Monferno were waiting for the signal. Both Pikachu and Monferno's ears perked up as they heard the signal. "Are they here now?" Hikaru asked. Pikachu and Monferno nodded, with the two boys smiling. "Alright!" Ash exclaimed. Buizel and Piplup broke through the surface.

Gyarados had followed them, jumping out of the water. Buizel and Piplup saw this chance to dodge, and give the two boys the signal. Gyarados widened his eyes to see that it was all a trap! "Pikachu! It's time! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "That's for us, too, Monferno. Use Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted.

Pikachu and Monferno leapt into the air and shot their Electric and Fire Type Attack at Gyarados. Gyarados roared in pain as it fell down back into the water. The others came up to the surface, and smiled to see that the plan was a success! Gyarados fainted. "Great job! Just like Brock said it would!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied. "Getting Gyarados out into the air... That was a stroke of pure genius!" Mira complimented. "That way, none of us underwater got zaapped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt!" Dawn giggled. Brock chuckled for a bit. "I don't think Gyarados will be attacking for a while!" Brock chuckled.

"So! Now's our chance to save Sandshrew!" Hikaru stated. "Right!" Everyone agreed. With that, everyone began to swim back underwater in order to find Sandshrew's Pokéball. As they were swimming, they swam into the old school entrance to begin the search. Mira pointed to the way they should look at.

Everyone began to swim towards the corridor, heading for the secret place Mira had talked about earlier. As they swam, Mira saw the room where the Pokéball might be. The group nodded, and began to follow Mira and Abra. Suddenly, the wall on the right side exploded, startling everyone.

What caused the explosion were a group of familiar trio. It was Team Rocket! They were on a scuba gear, while riding on a Sharpedo underwater boat. "Hello, twerp group!" Team Rocket laughed. "(Team Rocket!?)" Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock gasped. "Hey, Carvanha! Torpedo fire!" Meowth shouted.

He pressed on a button that launched a missile at the group. Everyone dodged it, but the impact blasted everyone away! The evil trio saw their chance. "Ready?" Jessie asked. "And, fire!" Meowth yelled. He pressed on another button, launching another missile, which this time had a net!

The net was headed straight for Abra! Mira gasped as she swam quickly to protect Abra. "(Abra, no!)" Mira yelled. She swam in order to protect the Psi Pokémon. Unfortunately, the net caught both her and Abra. "Take this away!" Team Rocket laughed. Dawn and Hiqkru glared at the trio escaping.

"(After them!)" The Twinleaf trainers called. The Buizel brothers, and Piplup all swam to stop Team Rocket. But, Team Rocket saw them coming. "We've got company!" James called. "Not for long! Kaboom!" Meowth cackled. He pressed on another button, launching three missiles at the three Water Types.

The missiles exploded, severly injuring both Piplup and the Buizel brothers. "(Piplup! Buizel!)" Dawn gasped. "(No, Buizel!)" Hikaru yelled. Team Rocket laughed as they got away. "You're a tad late, and a day short!" Team Rocket taunted as they zoomed away out of sight.

The three Water Types were unconscious. Dawn, Brock, and Hikaru caught the three, as Ash glared to where Team Rocket has disappeared.

The three rose up to the surface and looked around. "Where did those buffoons go to!?" Hikaru snapped angrily. "They couldn't have gotten too far!" Ash exclaimed. The group got out of the lake and made a plan. "Ash! You and I will look for them over there! Dawn! You look for them over there!" Brock called.

He pointed to where they should try to find them. "Hold on! What about me?" Hikaru asked. "Could you take care of the three while we're gone?" Dawn asked. "Yeah! That'd be a great help if we need them again!" Ash agreed. Hikaru grew reluctant for a minute. But then, when he looked back at his young Buizel, he nodded.

"Alright then. Be careful, you guys." Hikaru warned. Ash, Dawn, and Brock nodded as they ran to find the evil trio with Mira. Hikaru stood, still in his swimming trunks, checked his bag to see if there were any medicines he could use. He took out a Super Potion, and began spraying it over the three injured Water Types.

"Sorry we all did this to you guys... Especially you... Little Buizel." Hikaru apologized sadly. Buizel weakly looked up at his trainer, who adjusted his headband. "If Dawn and I hadn't made you do a risky thing like that, then you wouldn't be in this shape... Sorry..." Hikaru explained sadly.

"Ferno..." Monferno replied, looking at Hikaru sadly. "Bui bui..." Hikaru's Buizel replied, shaking his head. He placed a paw on Hikaru's cheek and grinned. Hikaru grew startled, before smiling. "You guys remind me of a Pokémon I met five years ago." Hikaru chuckled, rubbing Buizel's head.

Piplup, the Buizel brothers, and Monfernk all tilted their heads in confusion. "I haven't told you, hadn't I? Well, like I said... It was five years ago... When I met a Pokémon named Ralts." Hikaru explained. He took out his Pokédex and searched for Ralts. He showed it to the four Pokémon.

"This is what she'd looked like." Hikaru explained. _"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

The four Pokémon nodded with a smile. "Do you want to know what happened between me and Ralts?" Hikaru asked. The four Pokémon nodded, eager to hear. "Ralts and I were friends, when I was a five year old. We used to play together all the time, when my time in school was over." Hikaru started.

That's when Hikaru's face darkened. "But... One day, when I looked around to find Ralts, she was no longer there. I didn't know what happened. It was either Ralts was captured, or she left the school for some other reason. I never saw her again..." Hikaru whispered, with his mouth trembling.

He sounded like he was going to cry. Monferno and Buizel quickly touched Hikaru's bare back, and rubbed it. Hikaru grew startled, before smiling. "Thanks for listening, guys." Hikaru thanked. Piplup, the Buizel brothers, and Monferno nodded, with a smile. That was when Ash, Dawn, and Brock came back.

"Did any of you guys seen Team Rocket?" Hikaru asked, standing up. All three of them shook their heads. "I couldn't see them anywhere!" Dawn explained. "Neither did we." Brock explained. Dawn looked around and made a serious face. "We've got to find them and quick!" Dawn replied.

Suddenly, there was a flash behind them. Everyone turned to see that it was both Mira and Abra. "Hey! We're back!" Mira called, waving to the group. The group brightened up, seeign their friend. "Mira! Abra!" Dawn exclaimed. "Cool! You used Teleport to escape, right?" Ash asked, impressed.

"That was some good thinking!" Brock complimented. "Abra had a tough time, so it was a little bit teeny scary." Mira admitted. "Well, you're out of their grasp now." Hikaru assured. "Ferno!" "Bui!" Both Monferno and Buizel agreed. "So! Let's go and save Sandshrew!" Mira called.

Later, the group was back in underwater, heading back to the school. Luckily for them, Gyarados hasn't appearaed to Attack, so it proved that he hasn't recovered yet. They swam inside the school, swam around the corridors, and arrived at a room, where Mira described her secret place.

The group swam over to a box. Mira opened it, to see what was in there. Out of the box, came... A Pokéball! Mira took it and looked at it. She knew it. This was Sandshrew's Pokéball for sure. She showed it to the group, to which they nodded. With that, they all headed back to the surface.

Mira was overjoyed to have Sandshrew back as she held the Pokéball. "Thanks so much! I owe you all, big time!" Mira thanked happily. "Nah. Glad to help!" Ash grinned, happy for the girl. "Come on! Let's see Sandshrew!" Dawn called. Mira nodded and took out Sandshrew's Pokéball.

"Now, Sandshrew, go!" Mira called. The ball opens, revealing a Pokémon that looked like a yellow mouse! Sandshrew blinked a couple of times before looking around to see its new surroundings. "Sandshrew!" Mira called happily. The Mouse Pokémon turned to see Mira, smiling at him.

"It's so good to see you! It's me, Mira!" Mira exclaimed. Sandshrew blinked and smiled happily. He ran over as Mira gave the Ground Type Pokémon a hug. "I missed you! I'm so sorry I left you for so long!" Mira apologized. Sandshrew accepted the apology with a smile and a nod.

The group grew relieved and glad that Sandshrew was feeling fine. "Wow! Sandshrew looks great!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "Yeah! Sandshrew looks to me like a picture of good health!" Brock chuckled. "Well, it stayed in its Pokéball, keeping it safe from the water." Hikaru stated.

"Ferno!" Monferno agreed. Dawn and Hikaru and returned their Water Types back to their Pokéballs. "What a relief!" Dawn sighed happily. She took out her Pokédex and scanned Sandshrew. "Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture, and lives in holes that digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball." Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

Abra nodded, happy that Sandshrew was feeling fine as well. Suddenly, a net sprung down and captured Abra! The Psi Pokémon was yanked into the air, as he wailed out loud in surprise. Everyone turned in surprise. "What happened!?" Mira gasped. "It's Team Rocket!" Ash answered, surprised.

"Is that someone stating the obvious I hear?"

"When it comes to 'No, duh', the twerp has no peer!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime mime!"

"Stop it!" Ash snapped. "Give back Abra right now!" Mira demanded angrily. But, the evil trio only smirked. "Why should we?" Jessie taunted. "After your trickery, we owe you one!" James sneered. "See, we actually good on our bets!" Meowth sneered. Mira then smiled and looked up.

"So do I! Abra! Use Teleport!" Mira called. Abra attempted to use Teleport to escape, but for some reason, he couldn't! Abra grew surprised, along with the group. "What happened!?" Mira gasped. "Team Rocket rules!" Team Rocket laughed. "This net takes any Psychic move you twerps dish out and eats it for lunch!" Meowth cackled.

Ash took out a Pokéball and glared at the evil trio. "We'll just see about that! Now, Turtwig! Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon appeared and shot the sharp Grass Type move at the net! The net snapped, giving Abra the chance to teleport safely on the ground.

Both Abra and Turtwig landed on the ground, as Mira smiled. "That was great! Thanks, Turtwig!" Mira thanked. Turtwig took the thanks with a nod. "Turt!" Turtwig replied. "Lunchtime's over!" Jessie snapped. "Psychic proof nets aren't Razor Leaf proof, you know!" James scolded. Meowth gave a sigh.

"Dig it! With the dough we spent on jet skis and torpedoes, what do you want!?" Meowth snapped. "Right! Time for brute strength!" Jessie agreed, taking out a Pokéball. "And I'll do what I can, too!" James replied, taking out his Pokéball. "Dustox and Cacnea, let's go!" Jessie and James called.

Dustox appeared fine, but Cacnea went back, giving James another spiky hug! "I will waste my brute strength by making up your friendship!" James complained loudly. He managed to pry Cacnea off, giving them the orders. "Quick, Dustox! Poison Sting!" Jessie called. "Cacnea, Pin Missile, now!" James shouted.

Dustox and Cacnea shot their special attacks towards the group. "Incoming!" Hikaru yelled. Just before Ash could make an order, the Poison Sting and Pin Missile stopped! Everyone grew startled, as the two attacks went back, blasting on both Cacnea and Dustox. The two yelled in pain.

"What was that!? Who did that!?" Ash asked, shocked of what happened. Hikaru felt a prescence and turned to see a familiar Pokémon. "A Kirlia?" Hikaru asked. Everyone turned to see the Kirlia as well. "What's a Kirlia doing here?" Dawn asked. Suddenly, Hikaru heard a familiar voice.

_"Long time no see, Hikaru!"_ The voice called. Hikaru widened his eyes as he ran over to the Pokémon. "Are you... That Ralts from five years ago?" Hikaru asked, unsure of himself. Kirlia happily nodded as she jumped to Hikaru's arms and hugged him. "Uh, Hikaru? Why is that Kirlia hugging you?" Ash asked.

Hikaru sighed and turned. "Everyone... This is the Ralts that I was talking about during our travels." Hikaru answered, smiling lightly. Everyone, except Team Rocket grew surprised. "What!?" Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Mira gasped. Dawn ran over to see the Kirlia. "Is it really that same one!?" Dawn asked.

Hikaru nodded. "If I heard the voice of hers, then yes. It's her." Hikaru replied. Ash and Brock smiled to see the reunion. _"I'm so happy to see you after five years!" _Kirlia giggled, hugging Hikaru tighter. "It's great to see you, too, Kirlia." Hikaru whispered, hugging her back. Team Rocket grew disgusted with this.

"Urgh! Now's our chance, James! We'll strike now!" Jessie exclaimed. "Right! Cacnea! Use Pin Missile again!" James yelled. "Dustox, use Poison Sting again!" Jessie shrieked. Everyone turned in time to see the attacks coming again, this time at Turtwig! "Dodge, then use Razor Leaf!" Ash called.

Turtwig dodged the attacks and struck both Pokémon with the sharp Grass Type Attack. Mira grew impressed with Turtwig's strength. "Turtwig is so strong!" Mira complimented. Sandshrew called to Mira for attention. Mira turned and smiled at her old friend. "Sandshrew! You want to battle, too?" Mira asked.

Sandshrew nodded happily. "Go for it!" Mira called. "You go for it with Tackle, Dustox!" Jessie called. "And Cacnea, use Needle Arm!" James yelled. Both Cacnea and Dustox recovered and charged with a physical type attack! Mira and Hikaru stepped up besides Ash. "Ash! Can we battle, too?" Mira asked. "You bet!" Ash replied with a grin.

"Thanks. Kirlia! Use Shock Wave!" Hikaru called. "Sandshrew, use Slash!" Mira called. "Turtwig! Use Tackle!" Ash yelled. The three Pokémon shot and bashed their attacks into both Cacnea and Dustox! "Dustox, darling!" Jessie shrieked. "Cacnea, dear!" James shoufed in surprise.

Mira saw her chance to make the finishing move. "Sandshrew! Sandstorm!" Mira called. Sandshrew blew a powerful Sandstorm that blew Dustox and Cacnea back into the balloon! Team Rocket panicked as their Pokémon was knocked out. "Wow! Both Kirlia and Sandshrew are great!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You can say that again!" Brock chuckled. "Let's wrap this up! Pikachu! Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash called. "Monferno! Use Flamethrower! And Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru shouted. Kirlia, Monferno, and Pikachu shot their attacks at the balloon, causing it to explode! Team Rocket were sent flying into the air.

But, for some reason, Jessie and James seemed excited. "Great! It's time!" Jessie called. "Abra, Teleport!" James called. Meowth sighed with the two. "Stop living in the past..." Meowth groaned. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they vanished out of sight.

When they were gone, Ash, Mira, and Hikaru both pumped their fist up. "Alright!" The three called in enthusiasm. Pikachu, Turtwig, Kirlia, Monferno, and Sandshrew went along with the cheer. Mira turned to the others now. "Hey! Let's go to Hearthome City for reals!" Mira suggested. Everyone agreed on that.

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed. "Good idea!" Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock agreed.

Later, everyone changed back into their original outdoor clothes as they all teleported to Hearthome City. Kirlia followed along as well. It was evening as they got there. "We're here! Promise, Hearthome City!" Mira giggled. The group looked around to see the real city. Dawn and Ash grew amazed with the sight.

"My next Gym battle is down there!" Ash exclaimed. "And my next Contest, too!" Dawn replied. As the group were talking, Hikaru looked at Kirlia, who was smiling at him. _"Hikaru... I'm sorry I left you without telling you..."_ Kirlia apologized. Hikaru smiled and patted her head. "It's okay. I'm sure you had the reason to go." Hikaru replied.

Kirlia sighed happily with the pat. _"The reason I didn't tell you was that... My mom, Gardevoir finally found me outside your school once, and told me it was time to go home! So, I'm sorry..."_ Kirlia explained, dropping her head down sadly. Then, to her surprise, Hikaru picked her up and hugged her.

"Like I said, it's okay. I forgive you, Kirlia." Hikaru replied with a smile. Kirlia smiled cheerfully as she explained to Hikaru once more. _"Mom told me when I evolved, I can go find you and come with you as long as I want!"_ Kirlia explained. Hikaru blinked in surprise. _"So... Can I join you, please? On your journey?"_ Kirlia asked, with sparkling eyes.

Hikaru chuckled and patted her head smoothly, making her sigh even more happily. "Kirlia, why do you ask, if you know what the answer is going to be?" Hikaru asked. He took out his sixth empty Pokéball and showed it to her. "Welcome to the team, Kirlia." Hikaru replied. Kirlia giggled as she tapped on the Pokéball.

The ball sucked her inside, shaking for a few seconds, stopping. Hikaru smiled at the Pokéball, before putting it away. The others came over, smiling at the Twinleaf boy. "So, Kirlia is your sixth Pokémon now?" Ash asked, grinning. Hikaru smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I now have a full, complete team now!" Hikaru replied.

"Well, we still have a Contest to win! And I'll be winning that ribbon!" Dawn bragged. Hikaru chuckled and smiled. "I think not. I'll be winning that ribbon this time." Hikaru replied. "We'll just see about that!" Dawn smirked. "And also, we have a third Gym battle to enter!" Ash reminded.

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "I get it. There's no need in telling me again!" Hikaru laughed. The others laughed along as well. Hikaru looked up at the evening sky. He really was enjoying his journey with his friends and his Pokémon.

So, the group have saved Sandshrew, with Hikaru reuniting with his old Pokémon friend, Kirlia! What will the event come next in the Hearthome Gym and Contest? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Synthesis)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**


	95. The Hearthome Contest! Pt 1

**Chapter 95: The Hearthome Contest! Pt. 1**

Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were for some reason running in their new destination, Hearthome City. Ash seemed to be the most excited one. He brought out all of his Pokémon for them to feel the excitement and determination as well. Ash grinned happily as he saw the big building.

He pointed to where it was. "That's the Hearthome Gym, guys! And that's where I'm gonna win my third badge!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Just then, Staravia flew past Ash and the others, causing the Pallet Town trainer to speed up the pace. "Staravia! Wait up! Right behind you!" Ash called.

Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock panted as they stopped for a moment. "Ash! Can't you slow down just a little bit?" Dawn asked. Brock turned to Hikaru with a smile. "I'm surprised that you don't have the same energy as Ash!" Brock stated. "Well, I go things differently when it comes to challenging a new Gym, Brock!" Hikaru explained.

Brock nodded in acceptance as the three of them continued to run after Ash. Both Ash and Hikaru were excited to have their third Gym battle at the Hearthome Gym, followed by Dawn and Hikaru's third Pokémon Contest. They decided to check out the Gym first, with Ash hoping to win his third badge, along with Hikaru's.

As Ash as running, he spotted someone familiar near the Gym. "Whoa! Nando!" Ash called out in surprise. "Greetings, my dear young friends. Regretfully, the Gym Leader is not here." Nando sang with a smile. Ash grew shocked to hear that as he kept running. "Huh!? You're kidding! Whoa!" Ash yelped.

He and his four Pokémon slammed their face on the Gym door, slumping down on the ground. Ash recovered, feeling upset of his broken chance. "Ugh... I hate it when this happens!" Ash complained loudly. Just then, a Pokémon went in front of Ash and Pikachu, startling them both.

It looked like a cricket Pokémon, with blades as its arms, and a mustache on its face. "Nando!" Dawn called happily. She, Hikaru and Brock finally caught up to see the Pokémon Par, in front of the Gym. "You're here for your next Gym challenge, Nando?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno?" Monferno asked along.

"Yes. And I thought this time, I would team up with my beloved Kricketune." Nando explained. Ash smiled, seeing Kricketune. "Hey! Nice to meet you, Kricketune!" Ash replied. Dawn took out her Pokédex, scanning the Bug Type. _"Kricketune, the Cricket Pokémon. And the evolved form of Kricketot. It conveys its many emotions with the melodies it composes."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

Kricketune made sounds with his two bladed arms, making a few sounds. Both Ash and Dawn grew amazed. "Wow!" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah! A musical Pokémon sounds like a perfect match for you!" Dawn complimented. Nando smiled in thanks. "You're very kind. Sadly, it looks like we won't get a chance to battle yet." Nando sighed sadly.

Everyone looked at the closed sign at the Gym's door. "Ugh... Now what are we supposed to do?" Hikaru asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "There's a note on the door!" Brock stated, pointing to an attached note on the door. Nando translated of what the words said on the note as a song.

"The note says, 'I regret I'm going on a journey for quite a long while, and don't look for me.'" Nando sang. Both Dawn and Hikaru made funny faces when hearing those words. "That's kind of weird for a Gym Leader!" Dawn stated. "Challengers will try to look for the Leader, despite of him or her putting up this sign." Hikaru muttered.

Ash was angered with this, though. "Man! That's just great! After all of this, I feel like I'm going to explode!" Ash yelled, annoyed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Nando chuckled and made a suggestion. "Perhaps entering the Hearthome Tag Battle would be some help." Nando suggested.

The group grew confused to hear the suggestion. "What's the Hearthome Tag Battle?" Ash asked. "You mean like a competition with trainers battling in a double battle with another trainer, right?" Hikaru asked. Nando nodded in agreement.

"Right! Only the most famous competition in Hearthome City! It's where trainers from all over the world gather to compete in a challenging Tag Battle that will decide who reigns supreme." Nando explained. Ash smiled at those words. "You know, sounds like fun! Let's do it!" Ash exclaimed. He turned to his four Pokémon.

"Hey, guys! What do you say? Are you with me?" Ash asked. Pikachu, Aipom, Turtwig, and Staravia all called out in agreement. "And Brock! How about you? You and I really clean up!" Ash asked. Brock smiled as he agreed. "I'm in, Ash! I could use a good battle!" Brock agreed.

"I'd like to enter, too. There's no doubt that the battles will be a challenge." Hikaru replied. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. "Then, you three can all register in Hearthome Stadium." Nando replied. "Nando! You gonna enter?" Ash asked. "No, Ash. We have decided to concentrate on the Pokémon Contest this time." Nando explained.

Dawn panicked with this. "Oh no! I forgot to register again!" Dawn shrieked. "Piplup Piplup!" Piplup agreed with the panicking.

As Ash and Brock were registering for the Tag Battle, Hikaru planned to register later as he walked with Dawn and Nando to register for the Contest. "Nando! Have you won any ribbons since I last saw you?" Dawn asked. "I still find myself with just one Contest Ribbon, and one Gym Badge. What about you, Dawn, Hikaru?" Nando asked.

"Well, after the Admant Orb incident, the next day, Ash and I won our second Gym Badge, against Gardenia, that is. Further, I only have one Contest Ribbon as well." Hikaru replied, sighing. Dawn looked down in embarrassment. "I only have one ribbon, too. Tomorrow, it'll be our first Contest in a while!" Dawn explained.

Nando chuckled with that. "You must be quite excited." Nando chuckled. "I sure am! It'll be our first Double Performance! But, thanks to a good friend's help, I can make some combinations!" Dawn explained. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "You're not the only one who has thought up some combinations, Dawn." Hikaru reminded.

"I know! You showed us your performance, so sparkling!" Dawn exclaimed, with her eyes sparkling. That made Nando interested. "Sparkling? That must mean you've mastered your own Double Performance, no doubt?" Nando asked. "Yes. I've practiced on our way here." Hikaru explained. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed.

"I see. And that friend of yours must be a great friend!" Nando chuckled.

The three Coordinators made it in front of the Hearthome Contest Hall. Dawn and Hikaru looked around to see many Coordinators registering. "Wow. Everyone must be wanting to try this competition..." Hikaru replied, amazed with the many people. Dawn then spotted someone familiar.

"That's our friend that we were telling you about!" Dawn exclaimed. She ran to the familiar person. "Zoey!" Dawn called. Zoey rose up her head to see the Twinleaf trainers. "Dawn! Hikaru! You both made it!" Zoey exclaimed, smiling to see her two friends and rivals. "How's your leg feeling?" Hikaru asked.

Zoey smiled and raised her leg up to prove that it was okay. "It's as good as new!" Zoey answered. "Wow! That's great news!" Dawn exclaimed. That's when Nando came up behind them. "Dawn? Hikaru? Who's that?" Zoey asked. "Hello. My name is Nando, Pokémon Par at your service." Nando sang peacefully.

"It was after meeting Dawn, Hikaru, and their friends that I decided to take part in both Gym battles and Pokémon Contests!" Nando explained. Zoey narrowed her eyes at that. "Oh, really?" Zoey asked. Hikaru looked to see Zoey not impressed. Hikaru sighed. This was like this when Ash was taking part in the Jublife Contest.

Dawn grew surprised with Zoey's tone. "Indeed! It's an honor to be able to participate in both events!" Nando explained. Dawn tried to reason with Zoey. "Nando is a really busy person!" Dawn laughed nervously. Zoey snorted and turned her head around. "He really needs to make up his mind." Zoey muttered.

"My Pokémon guide me. That is the wise way. Do you not agree, then?" Nando asked. Zoey didn't answer, with Hikaru and Dawn both looking at Nando, then at Zoey repeatedly.

**Later, that night...**

After the meeting with Zoey and Nando, both Hikaru and Dawn headed to the Pokémon Center, preparing for the Contest tomorrow. They all sent out their Pokémon to make plans with them. "Alright! Piplup, check! Pachirisu, check! Buneary, check! And Buizel, check!" Dawn called out.

All of Dawn's Pokémon responded in order. Hikaru turned to face his six Pokémon. "Monferno and Buizel, you're in for battle! Leafeon and Luxio, you two are in for a Double Performance!" Hikaru called. The four selected Pokémon called out happily. Kirlia looked at the four in confusion. _"Hikaru? What's this all about?"_ Kirlia asked.

"You see, there's going to be a Pokémon Contest tomorrow, and I've made my decision with choosing these four." Hikaru explained. Kirlia grew excited with this. _"A Contest!? Oh... I've watched that on your school's TV once! Could I be on one someday?"_ Kirlia asked, excitedly.

Hikaru laughed at Kirlia's excitement and agreed. "Sure! You and Dratini will participate in our fourth Contest! So, you two just watch how a Contest goes, alright?" Hikaru asked. Both Dratini and Kirlia nodded happily.

"Of course, we're trainers! So, that's it! Now, you all know we've been training just as hard as we possibly can! So, no need to worry!" Dawn called. All of Dawn's Pokémon nodded in agreement. "That goes for you all, too! Like she said, it's nothing to worry about!" Hikaru chuckled.

Hikaru's six Pokémon called out happily in agreement. That's when Ash and Brock came by. "Awesome! That's what I'd like to hear! Confident and psyched!" Ash exclaimed. "You two have really come a long way. But, I'd imagine you two being a little bit nervous." Brock chuckled. Hikaru sweat dropped at that.

"You just had to say that..." Hikaru muttered, sighing. "Ugh... Well, I'm feeling a lot bit nervous. My heart feels like it's beating fast at a 100 miles per second! After all, it's my Double Performance!" Dawn explained. "And it's all happening, tomorrow!" Zoey called out. Everyone turned to see the red headed Coordinator.

"Hey, Zoey." Hikaru called silently. "Hey! Long time no see!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "I heard about the Hearthome Gym thing... I'm sorry to hear that, you two..." Zoey apologized. "Well, it was a drag at first, but Hikaru, Brock, and I will be entering the Hearthome Tag Battle!" Ash explained.

"That's one way to liven up our battling spirits, of course." Hikaru replied. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. Zoey grew surprised. "Oh really? That should be fun!" Zoey called out. "Yeah! I hope you do tomorrow great, too!" Ash exclaimed, grinning. Zoey chuckled at those words.

"Of course, if I win tomorrow, then both Dawn and Hikaru won't!" Zoey giggled. Ash gasped at that. Both Dawn and Hikaru chuckled nervously with that. "Let's just say I'm rooting for all three of you, okay!?" Ash yelled. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Then, Dawn turned to Zoey.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks to all the great advice you gave me about Double Performances, I know I'll look great!" Dawn exclaimed. Zoey grew confused with that. "You know you'll look great?" Zoey asked. "I can't wait! You've taught us so much about Contests, Zoey!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I think your priority is all messed up. The Pokémon are the star. Not the Coordinator!" Zoey explained. Dawn grew confused with that. "It's just like when Hikaru showed his Leafeon and Luxio when we last met, right?" Zoey asked. Hikaru smiled. "Yeah. The two dazzled on their fur, with their style during the practice." Hikaru replied.

Zoey put her hands on Dawn's shoulder. "Make sure you show off your Pokémon!" Zoey replied. "Okay. Thanks! I will!" Dawn promised. Zoey turned to all of Hikaru's and Dawn's Pokémon then. "And you all have a great time tomorrow!" Zoey called. The Pokémon called out in thanks. Zoey noticed Kirlia, much to her surprise.

"Oh wow! When did you catch a Kirlia, Hikaru?" Zoey asked. Hikaru laughed nervously. He knew he has a lot to answer right now. Dawn thought about things for a moment, before agreeing to do her best tomorrow.

**The next day...**

"People and Pokémon! Connecting side by side, creating all kinds of emotions! Ladies and gentleman! The magical moment you've all been waiting for! And that moment takes place in Hearthome Stadium, right here and now!" Marian announced. The crowd watching the Contest cheered loudly.

"For our first round, Coordinators will use two Pokémon, in an exciting Double Peformance! With the second round, a Double Battle! It's beauty times two! Battling times two! Double the fun no matter how you slice it! " Marian announced.

At the waiting room, Dawn was in her pink dress, with a yellow line on her waistband, three small ribbons at her white collar, and a big red ribbon at the back of her dress. Hikaru was wearing a black suit, that had a blue ribbon, white shirt underneath, and a black formal pants.

Zoey was besides the two, until someone familiar came by. "Guess who, you three!" Jessilina called. The three looked to see the Coordinator rival. "You're Jessilina!" Dawn called out in surprise. "Hi..." Zoey said, sighing. "It's been a while, Jessilina." Hikaru muttered. Jessilina turned to Dawn and Hikaru.

"So, you couples ready to give it your all?" Jessilina asked. Both Dawn and Hikaru blushed madly at that. "We're not a couple, Jessilina! And of course! No need to worry!" Dawn shouted, running bright red. Zoey saw the blushing and smiled. "Worried about other Coordinators? You don't sound very confident." Zoey sighed.

That's when Jessilina flared up in confidence. "Oh, contrary! I'm Confidence Queen!" Jessilina giggled. As the four Coordinators were talking, Nando noticed the four and smiled. "Dear me. The sparks are surely flying!" Nando chuckled.

At the stage, Marian made more announcements. She held up a ribbon, with red and white stripes on the ribbon. "Here it is! The Hearthome Ribbon, which one lucky and talented Coordinator will take home, as well as the big chance to move onto the Grand Festival! What do you think of that?" Marian announced.

The crowd cheered as Marian presented the three judges. "And now, it's time to hear a few words from our judges!" Marian announced. "Thanks! A real pleasure! I trust you're as excited to see the Double Performances as I am!" Mr. Contesta called with a smile. "Hearthome City! It's remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo replied.

"One Coordinator and two Pokémon! I can't wait to experience all the views for this competition!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "Alright then! Let's get started, then! Time for the first round! The Double Performance! And our first entry... Is Hikaru! The champion of the Jublife Contest!" Marian announced.

As the curtains pulled up, Hikaru ran out to the stage and held up his two Ball Capsules. "Luxio and Leafeon! Time for a performance!" Hikaru called. The Muscial Capsule released Leafeon. The Star Capsule released Luxio. The two females landed in grace. Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Kirlia, and Dratini watched Hikaru perform.

"Awesome! Hikaru's going first!" Ash exclaimed. "He's going to do great! I can be sure of that!" Brock assured. "And here is Leafeon and Luxio! The girls who land gracefully as they wait for their trainer's call!" Marian announced. "Alright, Luxio! Use Hidden Power! And Leafeon! Use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru shouted.

Luxio leapt in the air and shot some glowing orbs into the air. Leafeon shot some glowing leaves at the Hidden Power, creating sparks of light. The two female Pokémon leapt and spun in the air, gracefully, with lights sparkling on their fur as they landed on the ground.

"Incredible! With the sparkling combination of Hidden Power and Magical Leaf, Luxio and Leafeon made some dazzling moments!" Marian announced. "We're not done yet! Luxio! Use Thunder Fang! And Leafeon, use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru yelled. The two females rose and made their attacks, leaping and shooting them in the air.

Luxio bit onto Shadow Ball, causing it to explode, creating yellow and purple lights sparkling on Luxio's fur. "Leafeon! Charge at Luxio with Iron Tail and Synthesis!" Hikaru yelled. As Luxio landed on the ground, she charged at Leafeon, who charged with a glowing fur and tail with Iron Tail and Synthesis.

As they collided together, fireworks with green, yellow, and purple lights sparked around the two. Both Leafeon and Luxio bowed down, with Hikaru doing the same. "Dazzling, indeed! Those two worked together to make themselves both beautiful in their fur with all the pretty lights and all!" Marian announced.

The crowd cheered loudly for Hikaru and his two females. Ash and Brock was amazed, too. "That's amazing! That's even better than the last thime he showed us!" Ash exclaimed. "Yeah! And with great timing as well!" Brock complimented. Kirlia's eyes sparkled with happiness.

_"It's so... gorgeous!"_ Kirlia exclaimed, although no one could understand her. "Impressive! Working together to make a grand show of surprises! Very impressive, indeed!" Mr. Contesta commented. "Very remarkable, indeed!" Mr. Sukizo commented. "To see the two showing off makes my heart race for more!" Nurse Joy commented.

At the waiting room, Dawn and Zoey grew impressed and joyed. "Oh wow! That's made a tremendous spotlight!" Dawn squealed happily. "It's even better than the last time he showed it!" Zoey agreed, smiling at Hikaru's performance.

When Hikaru and his two Pokémon was off the stage, Marian announced the next contestant. "Next on stage is... Nando!" Marian declared. The curtains rose up to reveal Nando. "Sunflora and Kricketune, make your mark!" Nando called. The Musical Ball Capsule appeared, revealing Sunflora and Kricketune.

Musical notes appeared out of the balls as the two Pokémon made their graceful pose and appearance. The crowd grew surprised as they looked closer at the two Pokémon. "And the fresh and exciting Swords Dance has the crowd hushed in all!" Marian announced. "Sunflora, Grasswhistle! Sing, Kricketune!" Nando called.

Sunflora took its leafy hand began to play some music on it. Kricketune played some of his music with his blade arms. Nando began his music with his harp. The sounds made the crowd relaxed, including the judges. Musical notes surrounded, spreading everywhere.

"Ah! Words cannot describe of what's happening! So, let's all just listen to this beautiful music, and lose ourselves in its spell!" Marian commented, sighing happily. Even Pikachu, Kirlia, and Dratini relaxed in the song. "The crowd loves it! Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "And enjoying those sound waves is a brilliant touch! They both must be very well trained!" Brock added.

At the waiting room, Hikaru, Zoey, and Dawn watched as Nando and his two musical Pokémon performed. Zoey still hadn't had her frown gone, but she was somewhat impressed. "Nando is showing off his Pokémon in beauty, like a Par could. He really does deserve to be called Pokémon Coordinator." Zoey commented.

"That's how Nando is. Trying to make things relaxing and peaceful." Hikaru stated, smiling at Nando's performance. After for a while, the music stopped as Nando, Sunflora, and Kricketune all bowed down. Everyone began to cheer for the three. "And thank you, Nando! Now, to our judges!" Marian called.

"Truly incredible! A performance that moved me from the bottom of my heart!" Mr. Contesta commented. "Yeah! Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo declared, smiling. "The timing between Pokémon and Coordinator was perfect! They were excellent and well trained!" Nurse Joy commented.

At the waiting room, Hikaru gulped. This was going to be the tough Contest he's going to go through, if he were to face Nando in the second round, along with Zoey, Jessilina, and Dawn.

And so, the group have finally arrived in the Hearthome Contest for Dawn and Hikaru's third chance to earn their second ribbon. But, with many Coordinators entering, and putting up a great show, could either Dawn or Hikaru win the competition? Stay tuned for some more show and excitement!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Hidden Power, Iron Tail)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Wrap, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**


	96. The Hearthome Contest! Pt 2

**Chapter 96: The Hearthome Contest! Pt. 2**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash and Hikaru were running to the Hearthome Gym, hoping to win their third Gym Badge. But then, they met Nando there, with him explaining that the Gym Leader went on a journey to train. Nando then explained about the Hearthome Tag Battle competition going on after the Contest.

While registering for the Contest and the Tag Battle, Dawn and Hikaru explained to Nando on how they prepared for the Contest, also reuniting with Zoey there, who had a bitter greeting with Nando, since he takes part in both Contest and Gym battles. At night, the two Twinleaf trainers prepare for the Contest tomorrow, trying to feel confident.

The next day, it was the Hearthome Contest, where the first round of the Contest began as the Double Performance. Hikaru went first, using Luxio and Leafeon for the first round. It looked as if he passed in high possibility, with Nando sounding very melodious in his performance, making everyone feel relaxed.

Now, it's time for Zoey, Dawn, and Jessilina to try their performances. Which of the five Coordinators will enter the second round, and win the Hearthome Ribbon, to add into their collection for the Grand Festival?

"And here is our next entry!" Marian announced. As the first round went on, there were many performance. One had Lunatone and Solrock, next had Steelix and Cleffa. The next Coordinator had Duskull and Psyduck, the fourth had Cubone and Marowak. At the waiting room, Dawn grew excited.

"So many gorgeous performances!" Dawn exclaimed. "Hearthome City is known for it! This Super Contest is famous for the high level of talent!" Zoey explained. "That means this will be a great warm up for the Grand Festival!" Dawn exclaimed. Hikaru looked at Dawn in a worried manner.

"Don't feel too confident, Dawn. Too much confidence can lead you to nowhere." Hikaru warned. Zoey agreed with the statement. "What Hikaru meant, don't get too ahead of yourself!" Zoey warned. Dawn, though felt more confident. "Come on! There's no need to worry, right?" Dawn asked.

Later, Marian announced the next Coordinator. "Now! Time for our next entry! It's Dawn!" Marian announced. The curtains flew up to show Dawn coming into the stage. "Alright! Here it comes!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

At the waiting room, Hikaru, Zoey, and Nando watched. "Let's how all the training worked out, Dawn." Hikaru whispered to himself. At the stage, Dawn took a deep breath, before taking out her Ball Capsules. "I'm ready! Let's go! Piplup! Pachirisu! Spotlight!" Dawn called.

The two Pokémon appeared, ready for performing. The Ribbon Capsule slreaded around, creating a dramatic appearance. "Now, Pachirisu! Sweet Kiss, let's go!" Dawn called. Pachirisu blew out hearts into the air. That's when Dawn saw her chance. "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted.

Piplup shot his Water Type move at the Sweet Kiss hearts, catching all the hearts! "Yes!" Dawn exclaimed happily. "That was great!" Ash commented. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Her timing was perfect!" Brock added. Zoey smiled in acceptance, seeing the performance in the waiting room. "That's how to do it!" Hikaru replied with a smile.

"Let's finish this up! Pachirisu, Discharge! And Piplup, Whirlpool!" Dawn ordered. Pachirisu shot sparks into the air with Discharge. Piplup unleashed the giant Whirlpool, which mixed with Discharge. Sparkles of light and water sprinkled all over Piplup and Pachirisu. The crowd cheered for Dawn and her Pokémon loudly.

"Our first Double Performance! And you both are just awesome!" Dawn exclaimed. Piplup posed up in a bragging position as Pachirisu smiled in agreement. "What a thrill to see with an Electric Type and a Water Type work well together!" Marian commented. "Dawn's performance showed off her Pokémon's power, in quite a stunning manner!" Mr. Contesta commented.

"Agreed! Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo agreed. "Wow! That combination of Sweet Kiss and Bubblebeam is something I won't forget for a very long time!" Nurse Joy giggled. Ash and Brock smiled at the comments. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Sure looks like Dawn"s off to the second round!" Ash exclaimed. "Sure does!" Brock agreed.

At the waiting room, Hikaru smiled. "She should be able to head to the second round! What do you think, Zoey?" Hikaru asked. "I think so, too! Especially with the judges' comment on her." Zoey agreed.

"And now, give a big hand to Jessilina!" Marian called. The curtains flew up, revealing Jessilina. She waved happily to the crowd. "My public! Thank you so much for the warmish welcome! Go, Cacnea and Mime Jr.!" Jessilina called happily. The two Star Ball Capsules opened revealing the two Pokémon.

"What a grand entrance! Mime Jr. and Cacnea are moving together in perfect harmony!" Marian commented. "Alright, Cacnea! Use Needle Arm! Mimic, Mime Jr.!" Jessilina giggled. As Cacnea used his pnyscial Grass Type Attack, Mime Jr. copied with the Mimic move. That's when Jessilina called in another move.

"Mime Jr! Tickle, please!" Jessilina called. Mime Jr. and Cacnea proceeded, tickling Jessilina, causing her to laugh out loud and spin around! "Ah ha ha ha! One tickling is enough!" Jessilina tried to say, as she kept laughing.

"This is a ticklish situation! A suprising combination where Cacnea joins forces with Mime Jr. on an unpredictable Tickle move!" Marian announced. The crowd cheered for Jessilina as she kept spinning, with Cacnea and Mime Jr. tickling her still. At the waiting room, both Dawn and Hikaru sweat dropped on the combination.

"Okay...?" Dawn asked, not sure of what to say. "You actually call that a combination?" Hikaru muttered darkly, face palming. In the seating stands, both Ash and Brock shivered. "Ugh! That's so creepy!" Ash gulped. "I'm so ticklish that I can't watch!" Brock grunted, shivering even more.

"Now, Cacnea! Pin Missile! And Mime Jr., Mimic!" Jessilina giggled. Cacnea and Mime Jr. got off of Jessilina as they leapt into their air, as the two shot Pin Missile at each other. The two moves collided, creating colorful fireworks display! Jessilina held her two Pokémon up in the air in her hands.

"Using Mime Jr.'s Mimic sets up an incredible finish!" Marian announced. "The power impressive, and joy of Jessilina's performance adds up to three out of three!" Mr. Contesta commented. "Make it four, for really remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added. "She really showed off their cuteness in a truly unique way!" Nurse Joy replied with a smile.

As Jessilina and her Pokémon got off the stage, Marian kept on continuing the announcing. "Alright! The excitement continues, with Zoey!" Marian announced. Zoey ran to the stage, throwing her two Ball Capsules in the air. "Shellos! Glameow! Curtain!" Zoey called. The two Pokémon appeared, out of their Ball Capsules.

"Now! Shellos! Use Mud Bomb!" Zoey called. Shellos shot the Ground Type Attack into the air as she glowed. "And Glameow! Iron Tail!" Zoey added. Glameow leapt in the air and bashed all the Mud Bombs with Iron Tail. It left behind twinkly lights, making the performance dazzling.

Ash grew amazed with the performance. "That Glameow's fast!" Ash stated. "Yeah! And look as Shellos' flexibility tightens their movements! They're both well trained!" Brock commented. At the waiting room, both Dawn and Hikaru watched as they also grew somewhat impressed with the progressing performance.

"Now! Secret Power!" Zoey called. Glameow glowed, sending a pink aura around her surroundings. Ash grew confused of the move. "What's that?" Ash asked. "Secret Power is a great move, that can change, depending on the surroundings! Now, this time, it seemed to have created some sort of paralyzing light!" Brock explained.

"So, that's got to be part of a combination!" Ash stated, adding up to the point of what Zoey was really planning. Glameow leapt to the air, with Shellos getting ready for the timing. "Glameow! Use Shadow Claw!" Zoey called. Glameow's claws glowed dark as she began to use the Ghost Type move.

It slashed at the air, slashing Secret Power's aura, creating sprinkling lights! "Wow! Shadow Claw has absorbed Secret Power and is giving up dazzling lights! Gorgeous!" Marian commented. In the waiting room, Dawn grew amazed. "What a move!" Dawn exclaimed. "She must've trained hard for this type." Hikaru stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Now, Shellos! Water Pulse, go!" Zoey called. Shellos sent the Water Type move, surrounding Glameow in some sort of water vortex! "Glameow! Your turn!" Zoey called. Glameow nodded and slashed through the waters, causing the water to split and then back together. When it went together, the water splashed some sparkling lights!

The combination created a rainbow, giving a great sight to everyone. The crowd cheered loudly for Zoey, Glameow, and Shellos! Ash and Brock were the ones who were most surprised. "They split that Water Pulse, too!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Brock made some thoughts about her combination.

"And the sole purpose of that whole thing was to make both of her Pokémon shine! All I can say is well done." Brock explained. "Glameow and Shellos's sharpen bold movements have me moving in my seat, and held me transfixed until the dramatic big finish!" Mr. Contesta explained. "And remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo commented.

"They way her Pokémon have shown, their precision moves, and the sense of completion were just marvelous!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, amazed with Zoey's performance as well. "And that's it! The end to our super, exciting, preliminary rounds! So hold tight! The results will be presented in just a second!" Marian announced.

**Later...**

At the waiting room, both Dawn and Hikaru were preparing to see the results and for the second round. "You were great! And I'm sure Buneary's going to give me an awesome performance like you two did!" Dawn giggled. "Piplup!" Piplup bragged. "Pachi!" Pachirisu agreed, as she kept eating the Poffin.

Dawn then turned to Buneary and Buizel. "Onto round two! Let's give it our best!" Dawn replied. "Buneary!" Buneary agreed with a smile. "Bui!" Buizel replied in a cool way. Hikaru looked at his four Pokémon, smiling. "You girls did your very best at the first round. I'm proud of you both!" Hikaru replied, brushing Luxio's fur.

Both Leafeon and Luxio blushed as they nodded happily. Hikaru looked up to see Monferno and Buizel smiling at him. "You two. Let's not waste the girl's performance and give it our own! Okay?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno Mon!" "Bui bui!" Monferno and Buizel agreed with a fist pumped in the air.

That's when Ash and Brock came by. "Dawn! Hikaru!" Ash called, grinning. The two Coordinators turned, smiling at their friends. "Hi there, guys! How were we?" Dawn asked. "I thought that every one of you nailed it!" Brock answered, smiling. "See? All that training paid off!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Dratini and Kirlia ran to Hikaru as the two gave their trainer a big hug._ "That was so amazing, Hikaru! I loved it!"_ Kirlia exclaimed happily. "Tini! Dra!" Dratini agreed, coiling around Hikaru's left arm. Hikaru smiled as he petted them both. "I'm glad you two liked it. Now, watch as we advance to the second round, you two!" Hikaru smirked.

Both Kirlia and Dratini nodded, smiling at their trainer. "I'm feeling really confident this time! That second ribbon is as good as mine!" Dawn replied in a confident way. "That is, if you could beat me before you get it." Hikaru teased. Dawn puffed her face up, before turning to Zoey.

"Well, it's no doubt that it'll be me or you against Zoey in the final round!" Dawn giggled. "Slow down, Dawn! We have to get past the first round!" Zoey reminded. "Yeah!" Dawn agreed. "That's no doubt." Hikaru replied with a smile. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. That's when Marian came up on the TV screen.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, here are the eight Coordinators that are moving through!" Marian announced. Everyone looked at the plasma screen to see the eight Coordinators moving to the second round. Dawn, Zoey, Hikaru, and Jessilina held their breaths to see if they made it or not.

"These lucky eight contestants have so impressed our judges with their Double Performances, that they're going to the part of round two! The exciting Double Battle!" Marian announced. She presented the plasma screen, which showed the eight moving Coordinators.

1\. Hikaru

2\. Nando

3\. Zoey

4\. Vanessa

5\. Lily

6\. Roman

7\. Victor

Both Dawn and Jessilina watched closely as the eighth picture showed up...

8\. Jessilina

Jessilina cheered for her success, as Dawn tensed in surprise. Zoey made no words as she closed her eyes. Hikaru widened his eyes in shock. "W-What?..." Hikaru stammered. His six Pokémon were surprised too, as they all looked at Dawn. Ash and Brock couldn't say a word to Dawn, feeling sorry for her.

Nando frowned, closing his eyes as well, disappointed that Dawn didn't make it. Dawn's face darkened as she looked down. Jessilina celebrated as she cheered. "I made it through! I made it through! Don't feel bad, kid! You were pretty good, but I was better!" Jessilina laughed. She patted Dawn on the back, not feeling bad at all.

Piplup and Pachirisu walked closer to their trainer, trying to cheer her up. "Piplup?" Piplup asked. "I'm... Sorry I let you down... You all worked just as hard as you could..." Dawn stammered, her face still darkened. "Buneary?" Buneary asked. Ash, Hikaru, and Brock walked over, also trying to cheer her up.

"Dawn! You were really good!" Ash assured. "Remember, you were in perfect sync with Pachirisu and Piplup for the whole performance!" Brock reminded. "Dawn..." Hikaru whispered, trying to get her attention. Dawn grew annoyed with the three boys then. "Okay!? Then why did we lose!?" Dawn snapped.

Ash, Brock, and Hikaru grew silent, not being able to answer the question. Hikaru's face darkened as he sighed sadly as well. "Ferno?" Monferno asked. "It's just... I really thought Dawn made a great performance..." Hikaru explained. "Mon..." Monferno replied, dropping his head down in sadness as well.

Zoey tried to talk to her. "Dawn..." Zoey began, until Dawn interrupted her. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Dawn muttered angrily. Piplup tried to talk to her as well. "Piplup?" Piplup asked. Dawn glared at Piplup angrily. "I said that it's fine!" Dawn retorted, then stopped.

She lost her angry face as she stood up. "I'm sorry..." Dawn murmured as she ran off. "Hey, Dawn! Wait!" Hikaru called, trying to stop her. Zoey stopped Hikaru with a shook of her head. "She just needs a little time." Zoey explained. Hikaru hesitated before agreeing to stay still for the second round.

Then, Hikaru and Zoey looked up to see the battle pairings. "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for round two! Get ready! You're about to be thrilled of the exciting Hearthome City Double Battle Competition! So, hold onto your seats and let's go!" Marian announced. The crowd cheered loudly, eager to see the battle rounds now.

1\. Hikaru VS Jessilina

2\. Nando VS Roman

3\. Vanessa VS Victor

4\. Lily VS Zoey

"So! Let's begin the battle rounds! With Hikaru on one side, and with Jessilina in the other!" Marian announced. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, knowing that he has to win his second ribbon in this Contest. _"Dawn..." _Hikaru thought as he took out his two Ball Capsules, containing Monferno and Buizel.

"And without further ado... Let the battle begin!" Marian declared.

**Hikaru: Monferno &amp; Buizel VS Jessilina: Dustox &amp; Seviper**

5:00 to 4:59

**Later...**

0:30 to 0:29

Hikaru: 73 points

Jessilina: 36 points

"You're finished! Monferno! Flamethrower! And Buizel! Use Swift!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno shot Flamethrower, as Buizel sent his Swift Attack, which blasted both Seviper and Dustox towards the ground! "Gah! Seviper! Dustox!" Jessilina gasped.

0:00

Hikaru: 70 points

Jessilina: 17 points

"Time! And the winner of this battle is... Hikaru! A stunning victory, yet with powerful moves!" Marian announced. Jessilina stomped her feet on the ground. "No fair! No fair! I couldn't have lost!" Jessilina shrieked angrily. "Face it. You actually did lose." Hikaru snorted as he walked with Monferno and Buizel out of the stage.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

As time passed, Zoey made it to the final round, as the next semifinal battle was Hikaru against Nando. The two were now facing each other in the semifinals stage. "It's a shame that Dawn isn't here with us." Nando stated. "Yes, it is. And I plan to win. Not just for me, but for Dawn as well!" Hikaru replied, narrowing his eyes.

Nando gave a sincere smile and a nod. "You'll have to beat me first in order to do that." Nando chuckled. "And now! It's Hikaru on one side, with Nando on the other! And with the clock countdown... Start!" Marian called.

5:00 to 4:59

**Hikaru: Monferno &amp; Buizel VS Nando: Sunflora &amp; Kricketune**

"Monferno! Buizel! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno and Buizel both appeared out of their Flame and Star Ball Capsules, ready for battle. "Sunflora and Kricketune! Make your mark!" Nando called. The two musical Pokémon appeared, ready for battle as well.

"We'll take the first move! Monferno! Use Mach Punch, and Buizel! Use Swift!" Hikaru called. Monferno charged at Sunflora and Kricketune, with a glowing punch. Buizel sent some Swift to follow along with Monferno's Fighting Type Attack. "Sunflora! Use Grasswhistle! And Kricketune! Use X-Scissor!" Nando called.

Sunflora blew on its leafy arm, creating a musical sound. Kricketune charge at Monferno, with glowing blades. Hikaru saw his chance. "Now, Buizel! Water Gun with a spin!" Hikaru called. Buizel spun on his back, unleashing Water Gun at Sunflora. Sunflora grew surprised as it was splashed by the Water Gun Attack.

The Grasswhistle Attack was interrupted! "And look at that! Aiding Monferno by distracting Sunflora, the Grasswhistle has been stopped! A clever tactic!" Marian commented.

Nando: 89 points

"Oh my!" Nando gasped. "Do it, Monferno! And Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!" Hikaru called. Both Monferno and Buizel charged at Kricketune, who kept on going, using X-Scissor. The three collided, with Buizel helping Monferno fight against Kricketune. And explosion with fireworks was made as everyone skidded back.

"What a collision! Monferno and Buizel teamed their strengths up to outmatch Kricketune! However, the X-Scissor Attack seemed to have made a little mark on both of them!" Marian announced. "A shining collision that would be!" Mr. Contesta commented. "Remarkable, indeed!" Mr. Sukizo called.

"A dazzling combination for both Hikaru and Nando! I don't know what to say!" Nurse Joy explained.

Nando: 74 points

Hikaru: 87 points

"Impressive! You managed to stop Grasswhistle, while attacking at the same time! But, it's far from over yet! Sunflora, use Razor Leaf, and Kricketune! Use Sing!" Nando called. Sunflora launched the Razor Leaf Attack, as Kricketune began to sing, sending musical notes to surround the leaves.

"And look at that! The notes from Sing is making Razor Leaf extraordinary! A musical combination, indeed!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 71 points

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Monferno! Flamethrower with a spin! And Buizel! Use Ice Beam on the ground!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno spun on his back, launching Flamethrower, burning the leave and destroying the Sing Attack. Buizel leapt in the air and shot the Ice Type Attack on the ground.

The ice spreaded, spreading on the battle stage! "Oh my! A cold solution!?" Nando replied in surprise. "Would you look at this, folks!? Not only Nando's combination was burnt, there's also an ice field to change the battling style and all! What a big surprise, that is!" Marian commented.

"An interesting strategy and combination, doing it to nullify the combination and to make. new field!" Mr. Contesta replied with a smile. "Remarkable, as always!" Mr. Sukizo commented. "Shiver me at all times! This could be a cold Double Battle!" Nurse Joy giggled.

Nando: 56 points

"Intriguing. Hikaru did it again, nullifying my combination and making a new field. Extraodinary and beautiful, indeed!" Nando commented, smiling. "I'm not done yet, Nando! Monferno! Use Mach Punch on the ice! Buizel! Use Water Gun!" Hikaru shouted. Shards of ice flew at Sunflora and Kricketune as Monferno punched the icy floor.

Both Sunflora and Kricketune were blinded, as Buizel splashed them away with Wwater Gun. "Making a distraction and some damage with the ice and Water Gun, this is going tough for Nando and his Pokémon!" Marian announced.

Nando: 44 points

"Kricketune! Use X-Scissor! And Sunflora, use Cut!" Nando called. Kricketune and Sunflora began to slide on the ice, heading straight for Monferno and Buizel. The two slashed their attacks at Hikaru's Pokémon. "Argh! Stay strong, both of you!" Hikaru called, gritting his teeth, knowing that could hurt.

Hikaru: 58 points

"And lastly, Sunflora! Use Razor Leaf, and Kricketune, use Swords Dance!" Nando called. Kricketune surrounded himself with Swords Dance, with swords clashing together. Sunflora surrounded the Cricket Pokémon, making the leave dance around Kricketune. "It's a double dance, using Razor Leaf, and Swords Dance to make Kricketune, looking like a dancing gentleman!" Marian commented.

Hikaru: 42 points

1:00 to 0:59

"We have a minute left!" Marian warned. "I'm not going down... No... We're not going down with this battle! Monferno! Use Flame Wheel! And Buizel! Use Ice Beam!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno flared up, creating Flame Wheel. Buizel shot the Flame Wheel with ice Beam. This caused many surprises with everybody.

"Oh my! Look at this! Monferno's Flame Wheel has been surrounded by ice, encased to make a hard Attack!" Marian commented. "Brilliant and a creative combination!" Mr. Contesta replied. "Remarkable and dazzling!" Mr. Sukizo added. "I never thought that there could be a combo like that!" Nurse Joy admitted.

Nando: 27 points

"(!)" Nando widened his eyes in surprise. Monferno charged down faster, by boosting the speed with Flamethrower! Sunflora and Kricketune shrieked as they were smashed towards the air by the direct hit. They landed on the ground, groaning from the heavy blow. That's when the timer went out.

0:00

Hikaru: 38 points

Nando: 12 points

"That's it! Time!... And the winner of his battle is... Hikaru!" Marian announced. Everyone cheered as Hikaru, Monferno, and Buizel bowed down in thanks. Nando smiled as he returned Sunflira and Kricketune to their Pokéballs. _"Impressive. I never thought that I would be defeated... again."_ Nando thought.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Time passed as it was time for the finals. "This is it, ladies and gentlemen! The finals of the Hearthome Contest! Whoever wins this one, gains the Hearthome Ribbon! We have Hikaru on one side, with Zoey on the other! These two Coordinators fought their hardest to get to the finals! Let's see who has the win here!" Marian announced.

Hikaru and Zoey faced each other, determined to win. "Let's give it our all, Hikaru." Zoey replied, smiling a little. "Same here. No hesitation." Hikaru replied, taking out his Ball Capsules. "With the clock countdown... Start!" Marian declared.

**Hikaru: Monferno &amp; Buizel VS Zoey: Glameow &amp; Shellos**

"Monferno and Buizel! It's time tor a battle!" Hikaru called. "Glameow and Shellos! Once again, it's curtain call!" Zoey called. The four Pokémon appeared, ready for battle. The two Coordinators faced each other, before making their move.

Later...

0:30 to 0:29

Hikaru: 51 points

Zoey: 45 points

"Let's finish this, Zoey!" Hikaru called. "You bet!" Zoey agreed. "Glameow! Use Shadow Claw! And Shellos! Use Blizzard!" Zoey called. "Monferno! Use Flame Wheel, and Buizel! Use Ice Beam!" Hikaru yelled. The Flame-Ice combo was on again, as Monferno used Flamethrower to increase the Flame-Ice's speed.

Glameow's Shadow Claw was being shined, with Shellos' Blizzard Attack. "Let's go!" The two Coordinators called. Monferno and Glameow charged at each other, colliding their combination together. The two grunted, trying to resist each other. That was when Monferno's Flamethrower ncreased the speed and power.

Glameow couldn't take it as she was slammed to the ground. "Oh no! Glameow!" Zoey gasped. "Shell!" Shellos called.

0:00

"It's time! And the winner of the Hearthome Contest is..." Marian called. Everyone looked at the scoreboard, looking at the points.

Hikaru: 39 points

Zoey: 27 points

"It's Hikaru! He wins the Hearthome Contest! Let's give both Hikaru and Zoey a great hand for a great Double Battle!" Marian announced. Everyone applauded and cheered for Hikaru and Zoey, as the two Coordinators looked at each other, smiling. Zoey picked Glameow up as she walked over to Hikaru, with Shellos.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

Monferno and Buizel stayed by Hikaru's side as he smiled. "Great battle, Hikaru. You deserved to win!" Zoey complimented. "Thanks, Zoey. If it weren't for your teachings, I wouldn't be here now." Hikaru admitted. Zoey laughed at that. "I'm not sure about that!" Zoey chuckled.

Later, the awarding ceremony was made as Mr. Contesta handed Hikaru the Hearthome Ribbon. "I can see that this is your second ribbon, Hikaru?" Mr. Contesta asked. "It is, sir. And I plan on to keep working for the Grand Festival!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Then, we'll be looking forward for your next performance!" Mr. Contesta replied.

"Let's all give Hikaru a big hand for winning the Hearthome Ribbon!" Marian announced. All the Coordinators that lost, except Jessilina and Dawn applauded for Hikaru, who held his Hearthome Ribbon up high. He would have to tell Dawn about this soon. Then, he turned to see Dawn, Ash, and Brock applauding as well.

Hikaru sighed, smiling that his friends managed to see him battle.

**That night...**

Ash, Brock, and Hikaru were talking to Johanna and Hinata to see how the Contest went. Hikaru changed back to his original outdoor clothes. "Dawn must feel pretty bad!" Johanna replied. Hinata sighed. "This can happen in a Contest. But, after seeing her performance, I thought that she might make it to the second round. It's a shame, really." Hinata replied sadly.

"Zoey is a little upset, too. But, they have each other on their backs." Hikaru stated. Hinata nodded and smiled. "I'm proud of you, Hikaru. This was your first Double Performance, and the results went very well!" Hinata exclaimed. "Yes! The battle was very interesting! The combinations was perfect as well!" Johanna complimented.

"I would have to thank both Dawn and Zoey for that. If it weren't for those two, I don't think that I could've won, then." Hikaru replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement.

"Do you want us to go get Dawn?" Brock asked. Before Johanna could answer, Hinata turned to Hikaru. "Hikaru, since you're Dawn's best friend, you should go talk to her to make things better." Hinata suggested. Hikaru nodded and agreed. "I will." Hikaru replied. He then left to see Dawn.

Dawn and Zoey was at the outside balcony at their room. "Dawn? Zoey?" Hikaru called. The two girls flinched, before turning to Hikaru. "Oh hey, Hikaru. You really were something when we battled." Zoey complimented silently. Hikaru rubbed the back of his head. "You said that earlier before." Hikaru sighed.

"Well, it is true, after all. The way you and Nando both chose to compete Contests and Gym battles, it's like that the both of you know that it's your destiny! I don't think I could ever do that, I tell you." Zoey replied with a smile.

Dawn looked down, though. "Well, at least the three of you didn't lose in the first rounds, now did you?" Dawn muttered. Hikaru glared at Dawn and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will you stop that!? You're not the only one who was afraid of passing the first round, you know!" Hikaru snapped.

Dawn looked up at Hikaru in shock and apologized. "S-Sorry..." Dawn stammered. "Like Hikaru said, I was also afraid... That I wasn't going to make it past the first rounds either! So, when that happens, I know what to do! I just hug my Pokémon! And that makes me feel a lot better!" Zoey explained.

"I hear you. I feel the same as well, Zoey." Hikaru agreed, smiling a little. Dawn looked up at her two friends and smiled. "You know... You two are smart..." Dawn whispered. Hikaru blushed at her words and shrugged.

"Well, today was a great experience for us! And for me, too! When I saw both Hikaru and Nando's Pokémon do all those amazing things, it made me want to work that much harder! I've got to thank you and Nando for that, Hikaru!" Zoey chuckled. "Well, all I did was show off my Pokémon..." Hikaru replied, with a serious smile.

"I guess you're both right." Dawn replied. "No need to worry?" Zoey asked. Dawn smiled at those words. "It's a deal. No need to worry!" Dawn agreed. Hikaru smiled and said those words, too. Dawn then got up and hugged Hikaru tightly, startling him. "Thanks for showing me a great performance, Hikaru. You too, Zoey." Dawn thanked.

Hikaru smiled as he hugged Dawn back. "Let's both try harder next time, okay?" Hikaru asked. He smoothed Dawn's hair, making her feel relaxed. "Yeah..." Dawn agreed, resting her head on Hikaru's chest. Zoey smiled at the two's moment and looked back out at the town. Ash and Brock arrived, seeing the three. That made them all smile as well.

After all the events in the Hearthome Contest, it was Hikaru who won the Hearthome Ribbon, making this his second Contest ribbon for the Grand Festival. Dawn failed to pass, as Nando, Zoey and Jessilina have all been defeated. But, they all, except Jessilina knew that they have to try harder for their attempt to win again someday.

That's an important lesson that the four Coordinators learned, especially Dawn and Hikaru. Let's see of how it will work out in the next chapter! Stay tuned for some more events!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**


	97. New Rivals And Old Friends!

**Chapter 97: New Rivals And Old Friends!**

"Here you go, Dawn!" Ash replied, handing Dawn a number card, which said 28. Dawn grew confused of this. "What's that?" Dawn asked. "Piplup?" Piplup asked along. Hikaru stepped up and answered with a smile. "It's one of the entry cards for the Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament. This one is for you to use." Hikaru explained.

Dawn widened her eyes in surprise. "Why me?" Dawn asked. "Both Hikaru and Zoey suggested that you should enter it right before Zoey left! She thought it would lift your battle spirit for a little bit." Brock answered. Hikaru blushed when Brock answered. "Don't embarrass me like that!" Hikaru complained.

He rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. "But, yeah. I thought it would make you feel better, so that you would be happy." Hikaru admitted. "Monferno." Monferno agreed with a nod. Dawn smiled as she stood up and hugged Hikaru, startling both him and the two boys. "Thanks for the suggestion, Hikaru..." Dawn replied happily.

She then let go of him and turned to the other two. "But, why didn't Zoey tell me about it herself?" Dawn asked. "No matter! It's still sounds like a good idea! What Hikaru said!" Ash exclaimed, smiling at his friend. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with a smile and a nod. Dawn looked at the card for a moment.

She took a quick glance at Hikaru, before blushing and agreeing. "Come on! Just do it!" Ash recommended. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup replied. Dawn smiled and nodded. "Okay... I'll do it!" Dawn agreed. She walked over and held Hikaru's right arm. "Again, thanks for suggesting so." Dawn thanked.

Hikaru blushed lightly, before laughing nervously. "That's the spirit! That's what we wanted to hear!" Ash exclaimed, grinning.

**Later...**

At the Hearthome Stadium, the crowd was going wild as they cheered for all the trainers that were entering the competition. The man with the hat made the announcements. "It's battle time! Get ready for some action!" The man shouted out. The crowd cheered even louder, wanting to see some battles.

Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock standed in the middle of the stadium, smiling at the announcement. "It's just like the Pokémon League!" Brock stated. "I can't wait to get this going!" Ash exclaimed, feeling very excited and determined. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Dawn smiled and looked around.

"This is very exciting! Isn't it?" Dawn asked. "Lup!" Piplup agreed. The man continued the announcements. "Welcome, Tag Battle trainers, to Hearthome City! I know you're going to have a fine time! And I should know! I'm the MC! The name's Enta! The Hearthome City mayor!" Enta declared.

The crowd applauded for Enta, as the Hearthome City mayor continued. "As you many know, our warm and kind Hearthome City, is known as the city where hearts meet! And with this Tag Battle, those hearts include Pokémon's and people's alike! Pokémon to Pokémon! And person to person! Yes! Bringing them all together is what this Tag Battle is all about!" Enta exclaimed.

Hikaru looked around as Enta continued. "Those trainers sure do look advanced. I think we're going to have some fun around here. Don't you think, buddy?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed with a big grin. "And so, for the next three days, this stadium will burn with that spirit!" Enta cried.

As all the trainers and audience cheered, Enta smiled. "Simple, isn't it? So now, I want you to make sure you have your registration cards!" Enta called. Everyone then looked at their cards. Ash's card as 15. Dawn's was 28. Brock's was 16. And Hikaru's was 23.

"On this screen, you'll find everyone's card number's listed! Look for your number, and the number right next to yours! This will be your Tag Team partner throughout the competition!" Enta explained. He pressed the red button to represent the numbers. "Alright then! Time to see who's who!" Enta called.

All the numbers appeared in the square, showing everyone's card number. Ash's number was with 5, Brock's was with 21, Dawn's was with 9, and Hikaru's was with 2. "Wow! I'm the A block!" Dawn exclaimed. "Okay... I'm in the H block!" Ash called. Enta then called to the trainers.

"Now, using those numbers as a guide, find your Tag Team partner!" Enta called. With tha, the 32 trainers walked around, looking for their partner. There were a lot of commotion as a few found their partners already. "Um. I'm number 16! I'm trying to locate number 21!" Brock called.

He held up his card for everyone to see. "Let's see... Where's number 9?" Dawn asked, walking around. "Well, how are you, number 28?" A boy's voice called out. Dawn turned and smiled. "I'm fine!" Dawn exclaimed. She turned to a boy who was creepily close to her with a shining glasses.

"That's good. Conway's the name! A pleasure!" Conway smirked darkly. He was besides a big pink Pokémon that looked like a pink King. Both Dawn and Piplup shivered in fear, backing away slightly. "Oh... Nice to meet you, I'm Dawn!" Dawn stammered, sweat dropping.

"Dawn, eh? Heh heh. My... There's a cute name. The perfect person to be our partner!" Conway sneered. "Slowking Slow!" Slowking agreed darkly. Dawn shivered even more, before taking out her Pokédex. "Who's that Pokémon?" Dawn asked, still stammering.

_"Slowking, the Royal Pokémon! It has tremendous intelligence, and intuition! No matter the situation, it stays calm and collected." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. Conway grinned as he adjusted his glasses. "Well, Dawn! It appears Slowking has taken quite a liking to you!" Conway smirked. "Slow Slowking!" Slowking agreed.

Dawn and Piplup backed away a little more. "Well, isn't that special?" Dawn asked, sweat dropping once again. Suddenly, Dawn heard Brock's yelling and excited voice. She turned to see Brock running towards a woman. "WOW! It's a girl!" Brock yelled out loud. He ran for the girl, who held up the 21 card.

Suddenly, a quick Pokémon zipped past Brock and landed on the girl's outstretched arm. The girl turned to face Brock with a smile. "Wow..." Brock replied in amazement. "So, do you want to play tag, with me?" The girl asked. Brock exclaimed, happy to agree. "You bet! My name is Brock!" Brock exclaimed.

"Hi, Brock. My name is Holly." Holly replied in a cool way. "Gull! Gull!" The Flying Type Pokémon called. Dawn walked over to see who the Pokémon was. "Wow, cool! A Wingull!" Dawn exclaimed. "Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon. It uses long wings to catch the ocean wind, and glide across the sky, and then folds them when resting." Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

Brock immediately went to his loving words. "Wingull's at rest! Not me! Not with your pretty face!" Brock replied with a shining smile. Croagunk then croaked as he sneaked behind Brock for a Poison Jab Attack. Before Croagunk could jab Brock, Holly only laughed a little.

"I'm so sorry. But I'm not just interested in younger men." Holly apologized. Brock turned pale in despair, stopping Croagunk from using his Poison Jab Attack. Dawn giggled, turning to the upset Brock. "Wow! That was some performance!" Dawn giggled. Piplup pecked at Brock's knee for him to pull himself together.

Hikaru sweat dropped, seeing the rejection. "Of course he was going to get rejected. This happens many time to him... Ugh." Hikaru groaned, face palming. "Ferno..." Monferno agreed, not impressed with Brock's love act. Just then, Hikaru heard a familiar voice. "Hey! Hikaru! Over here!" The voice called.

Hikaru widened his eyes, turning to see who it was. "Lucas!? Is that really you?" Hikaru asked. The boy with the red scarf and red Pokémon hat came running by. "Yeah! It's me, Hikaru! I'm glad to see you again, after all these years!" Lucas exclaimed, panting. A big Pokémon ran next to Lucas, panting as well.

"Grotle? So, that means you chose Turtwig?" Hikaru asked, taking out his Pokédex. _"Grotle, the Grove Pokémon, and the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forests during the day to allow light to shine on the tree on its shell." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

Lucas wiped the sweat from his forehead and nodeded. "Yep! And I see you chose Chimchar, since you have Monferno with you!" Lucas exclaimed. Monferno screeched with a smile in greeting. Grotle said his warm greeting back to the Playful Pokémon. Lucas held up his card, smiling.

"I'm number 2! Looks like we're partners for the tournament!" Lucas explained. Hikaru chuckled and agreed. "Guess so. Dawn's here as well, as well with some of our new friends!" Hikaru explained. Lucas grew curious by the words. "New friends?" Lucas repeated. Hikaru nodded slightly.

"I'll tell you about them later. Should we get ready?" Hikaru asked. Lucas grinned and nodded. "We shall!" Lucas agreed as he stood besides Hikaru.

Ash turned to see that his three friends found their Tag Battle partners. "Man! Now, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock have all found their Tag Team partners! Okay, so where is mine?" Ash asked, looking around. Just then, a familiar voice came by with a snort. "Of course, you had to be number 15." The voice snorted.

Both Ash and Pikachu turned excited to see who it was. "And I'm ready to win!" Ash exclaimed. But, when the two looked closer, they saw that it was none other than Paul. "Hey, Paul." Ash muttered, glaring at his rival. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock noticed the two looking at each other.

"Well, what do you know. Paul's in this too!" Brock stated, frowning. "Uh huh... And talk about the luck of the draw." Dawn muttered. "All I can say is... A rough day for those two." Hikaru sighed, face palming. "Monferno." Monferno agreed, paw palming along. Lucas walked over to see what was going on.

"Are those your friends you were talking about?" Lucas asked. Dawn and Brock turned to see Lucas in surprise. "Lucas! I can't believe you're here!" Dawn squealed happily. Lucas turned to Dawn and Brock in surprise. "Yeah... Why wouldn't I be, Dawn? And who's that?" Lucas asked, looking at Brock.

"My name is Brock. I'm a Pokémon Breeder, to be exact." Brock explained. Lucas smiled and nodded. "Great to meet you, Brock! I'm Lucas, an old friend of Hikaru and Dawn, that is." Lucas smirked. Brock looked at Hikaru and Dawn in surprise. "Well..." Dawn started to say, trying to make an explanation.

"It's complicated." Hikaru answered for her. Brock grew confused a little, before nodding in acceptance. The four trainers turned back to see Ash and Paul glaring at each other. Paul gritted his teeth and crumpled his card angrily. "Of course, I have no choice. You just make sure you don't get in my way!" Paul snapped.

"Hold on! That's no way to talk to your Tag Battle partner!" Ash snapped back. Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and ran to Elekid. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu greeted happily. Elekid looked at Pikachu for a moment before smiling back and held out his arm for a handshake. Pikachu smiled at that.

"Look at that! I guess Ash and Paul could learn a thing from Pikachu!" Dawn replied, smiling. "Which is Ashand Paul?" Lucas asked. Hikaru pointed out to the two. "Ash is with the hat on, and Paul is the one who has Elekid with him." Hikaru explained. Lucas nodded, before looking at them.

Suddenly, as Pikachu was about to take the handshake, Elekid zapped Pikachu with a little Thunder! Pikachu was tossed back to Ash. "Oh no! Pikachu!" Ash gasped. Brock, Dawn, Lucas, and Hikaru all sweat dropped, disappointed. "Oh no. Elekid could learn something from Pikachu, too..." Dawn groaned.

Hikaru sighed, annoyed of the current situation. Pikachu quickly got up and began to use Thunderbolt! "Hey! Pikachu, cut it out!" Ash yelled. He ran to grab Pikachu, but was shocked by the Thunderbolt Attack. Ash screamed in pain as he groaned, fainted. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu gasped, running over to Ash.

"Wow... You sure are strong these days!" Ash groaned, paralyzed. Elekid snickered at the joke that both Ash and Pikachu made for each other. Paul scoffed and turned away. "Just pathetic." Paul grunted, turning away. Ash recovered and got up, glaring at Paul. Lucas gave a sigh.

"Friends are not the words I would use for those two..." Lucas muttered. "Gro." Grotle agreed sadly. Just then, Enta explained the matter of the tournament. "In a Tag Battle, the real key to success is to create a spirit of partnership between both Trainers and their Pokémon! To learn to truly rely on each other!" Enta explained.

"And so, to the team that emerges victorious, will be awarded with an item that sure to deepen the connection between you even more! Our grand prize!" Enta called. He held up silver bells, that sound lovely bell sounds. Everyone listened to the sounds, relaxing by the sounds it made.

"The beautiful Soothe Bell! A bell that produces the sound so magnificently beautiful, that it brings forth peace and joy to everyone who hears it! And this bell will be awarded to our fine Tag Battle winners!" Enta explained. Ash grew amazed with the bells. "Wow! What an awesome first prize!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"And it sure is!" Dawn agreed. "Piplup!" Piplup replied in agreement.

"Alright, trainers! By now, you all found your Tag Battle partners! As you all know, the battle festivities don't commence until this afternoon! So, you have until then to practice with your partner!" Enta called to the competitions. Hikaru looked up to see he was paired up with Lucas, against two boys.

"Hey! We're going against Taylor and his partner!" Lucas exclaimed. Now, it was Hikaru's turn to be confused. "And Taylor is...?" Hikaru asked. "Oh yeah! Taylor is a trainer who loves Water Types, and a traveling companion of mine!" Lucas explained. Hikaru and Monferno looked at each other, before smirking.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to battle your friend, Luke." Hikaru replied. "You bet! Together, you mean!" Lucas replied with a grin. "Grotle!" Grotle agreed, grinning in the same way as his trainer. Both Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped by the two's determination.

"They look like Ash and Pikachu, don't you think?" Hikaru asked. "Mon." Monferno nodded in agreement. Next, Hikaru spotted Conway walking next to Dawn. "Dawn! You know you're lucky to have been matched with me!" Conway smirked. Dawn turned to Conway in confusion as Conway explained.

"You see, after careful analysis every League battle, and including up to present, I've calculated that the proper formula for assuring that victory is ours! Heh heh heh..." Conway smirked. Dawn sweat dropped by the small laugh. "Uh... That's great, Conway!" Dawn stammered. Hikaru also sweat dropped at that.

"Well, I hope Dawn gets well with her partner..." Hikaru muttered. Lucas walked over and smiled at his old friend. "Come on! Let's think up a battle strategy!" Lucas suggested. "Oh, uh... Sure." Hikaru stuttered as he walked with Lucas to the sidelines for their plan. Holly looked at Brock and smiled. "Come on! Let's talk battle strategy!" Holly called.

"Okay..." Brock sighed as he walked with the girl with Wingull. Ash laughed nervously, seeing Brock and Holly walk away, before turning to Paul. Ash glared at his Sinnoh rival, knowing that he would have to surpass Paul during the tournament.

**Later...**

"Alright! It's time for our first match! And here are the rules! Each trainer is allowed to use one Pokémon with no time limit! There will be no substitutions! Which ever team ends up unable to battle is defeated! And tomorrow, the winners will advance to the second round battles!" Enta explained.

"Now today, our first battle will be A block! So! It's off to the Pokémon battlefield!" Enta declared. "Okay, Piplup! Spotlight!" "Okay, Slowking! Appear!" Dawn and Conway called out. The two Water Types landed on the ground, ready for battle. The two opponents sent out their Pokémon, which were Koffing and Scyther.

"Now, you go right ahead with your attacks. And don't worry one bit about defense! You just leave that to me, and don't think too much, okay?" Conway planned. Dawn shivered as she reluctantly agreed. "Yeah... Right." Dawn muttered. "Alright! Battle, begin!" Enta shouted out.

**Volt &amp; Penny: Koffing &amp; Scyther VS Dawn &amp; Conway: Piplup &amp; Slowking**

"Now, Scyther! Use Razor Wind!" "Now, Koffing! Sludge Bomb now!" The two trainers yelled. Scyther unleashed the sharp wind towards Piplup, as Koffing threw some Sludge Bomb attack towards Slowking. "Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. Piplup shot his Water Type Attack at Razor Wind.

The two attacks collided together as it caused an explosion. However, Sludge Bomb was still on its way towards the two Water Types! "Now, Slowking! Let's use Safeguard!" Conway called. Slowking put up a barrier that nullified the Sludge Bomb attack. The barrier kept both Slowking and Piplup safe.

Piplup grew surprised as Slowking smirked. Ash grew startled with the move as well. "What was that light?" Ash asked. "It used Safeguard. When covered by Safeguard's light, they're immune to changes like poison and paralysis." Brock explained. However, Volt, Koffing's trainer wasn't finished yet.

"Now, Koffing! Thunderbolt!" Volt yelled. The Poison Type Pokémon shot the Electric Type move towards Piplup and Slowking again! "Piplup, dodge it!" Dawn called. "Now, Slowking, Protect!" Conway called. Before Piplup could dodge, Slowking set up another barrier, guarding the two from Thunderbolt.

Dawn grew amazed with the defense. "There, you see now? You can now do whatever you want! Because I'll be covering you, no matter what." Conway called. "Got it!" Dawn agreed. As the two turned back to battle, Penny, Scyther's trainer made a new order. "Scyther! X-Scissor, let's go!" Penny called.

"Piplup, use Peck!" Dawn called. As Scyther charged for the Bug Type move, Piplup leapt in the air, with a boost from Slowking, landing a direct hit with Peck on Scyther. Scyther grew shocked and surprised as she was smashed to the ground. Scyther fainted by the swirls in her eyes, groaning.

"So Scyther is not able to battle!" The referee called. Penny grew upset with the loss as Volt continued the battle going. "Now, Koffing! Gyro Ball!" Volt yelled. Koffing spun fast towards Slowking, as Conway only sneered. "Slowking, Psychic, go!" Conway called. Slowking stopped Koffing in tracks with the Psychic Type move.

Koffing glanced left or right, before sweat dropping. Volt's jaw dropped wide open as Dawn cheered. "Yes, Slowking, now!" Conway ordered. Slowking made one movement of his finger, forcing Koffing to smash at the ground. Koffing fainted!

"Koffing is unable to battle as well! Which means, the winners are Piplup and Slowking!" The referee declared. Dawn and Conway's picture with their Pokémon showed up on the giant screen, saying winner. "And the first exciting battle in A block, has been decided!" Enta called. Dawn grew happy with the victory.

**Dawn &amp; Conway: Winner!**

Conway smirked and looked at Dawn. "So, Dawn! How was it?" Conway asked. Dawn walked closer to Conway, amazed. "Awesome! Our attack and defense moves were perfect! Now, I want you to tell me all about this battle formula of yours! I'm sure they'll help me in my Contest!" Dawn exclaimed happily, holding Conway's hand.

Conway grew surprised with Dawn's change of expression as he sweat dropped. "You're a Coordinator?" Conway asked.

Hikaru gulped and sighed, looking up at the scoreboard. There were still lots of battles left for the first round. And his battle with Lucas against their opponents was the the fourth match in the D block. _"Alright then. No holding back. It's time to get serious!"_ Hikaru thought, glaring at all the trainers surrounding him.

And so, it was shown that Dawn and Paul were entering the Tag Team Tournament as well. To more surprises, Hikaru found himself partnered up with his childhood friend and Dawn's, Lucas, while Paul was partnered up with Ash. How will the tournament go for Hikaru as this continues? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team: **

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Twister, Thunder Wave, Wrap)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**


	98. The First Round Tag Battles!

**Chapter 98: The First Round Tag Battles!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Ash and Hikaru gave Dawn a registration card for the Tag Battle Tournament, for Dawn to sharpen up her battling skills for her next Contest. When they got to the Hearthome Stadium, about 32 trainers were registered, with them looking for their partners.

The results were shown. Ash was paired with Paul, Dawn with Conway, Brock with Holly, and Hikaru with his childhood friend, Lucas. After the meetings were done, the first Tag Battle match began with Dawn and Conway, going against their opponents, who had Scyther and Koffing. The two won easily, with Dawn interested in Conway's formulas.

Now Hikaru is thinking this tournament more than a challenge. A tough challenge, to will be, like in the Sinnoh League. On what surprises will occur?

"You're a Coordinator?" Conway asked, surprised of Dawn's change of reaction. at the sidelines, Brock was impressed with Conway's skills. "That Conway is very big on defensive moves! Dawn's got herself an interesting partner. That's for sure!" Brock stated. "You can say that again, Brock." Hikaru muttered, sighing.

"They're unstoppable!" Ash replied, smiling. He then turned to Paul. "You know, we should be doing that too, Paul!" Ash started. But then, a Flamethrower narrowly missed Ash as he was knocked down on the ground. "Whoa!" Ash yelled in surprise. He recovered from the shock and glared at his rival.

"What was that for!?" Ash snapped. Paul only scoffed. "Give Chimchar your suggestions." Paul snorted. Hikaru turned to see Paul's Chimchar, along with Ash. "Chimchar? Wow! You've been working on your Flamethrower, haven't you?" Ash complimented. "Chim!" Chimchar agreed, with a small smile.

Paul only glared at his Fire Type. "A weak Flamethrower from a weak flame!" Paul snapped. "Chim..." Chimchar said sadly. "Even if you have no control over it at all!" Paul scolded. Chimchar dropped his head down sadly, disappointed of himself. "Well, I think it was great! Say, why don't you let us help you out?" Ash suggested, walking over.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Paul instantly rejected the offer. "Sorry, we don't need your help." Paul retorted. Hikaru grew annoyed that Paul hasn't changed yet, even when meeting Cynthia. "You still haven't changed one bit, haven't you. Criticizing your Pokémon is only the best thing you do!" Hikaru snapped.

Paul turned his head to Hikaru as Lucas stepped by. "Just what kind of trainer are you?" Lucas asked, frowning. "Someone that wants to grow stronger, that's what I am." Paul snorted, looking away, then turning to Ash. "This is a Tag Battle! Which means we need to work together to win!" Ash snapped angrily.

Paul only turned away, and scoffed. "This is all about you, isn't it?" Paul asked. "What was that!?" Ash snapped. Ash narrowed his eyes at his rival. "Pika..." Pikachu growled. "Ele..." Elekid sneered. Both Hikaru and Lucas glared at Paul, until Dawn spoke up. "Sounds like you might've forgotten the purpose of this competition!" Dawn scolded.

Ash and Paul turned to see Dawn and Conway coming up. "Fact of the matter is, both trainers and Pokémon have to constantly think about each other in a Tag battle! That is what Cynthia said!" Dawn explained, putting her hands in her hips. Lucas widened his eyes when Dawn mentioned Cynthia.

But, he planned to ignore it, as Paul looked away. "When every life meets another life... Something will be born." Paul muttered, remembering Cynthia's words back at Amity Square. He the looked down at Chimchar. "So, Chimchar, let's go, now!" Paul ordered. Chimchar responded by follwoing Paul and Elekid.

Before Paul was gone, Ash asked Paul something. "Hey, Paul! Why did you enter this thing in the first place?" Ash asked. Paul kept walking as he answered. "So I can meet Fire Type Pokémon!" Paul answered as he kept walking. That left Ash confused. "Meet Fire Types?" Ash repeated.

Dawn, Hikaru, Brock, and Lucas walked over. "I get it. Knowing Paul, that reason makes a lot of sense." Brock replied. The four trainers looked at Brock in question. "Do you remember the very first time that Paul and Ash had a battle? Back then, Paul used Pikachu's Thunderbolt to power up his Elekid's Thunder." Brock explained.

Lucas widened his eyes of hearing that. "I wasn't there, but that sounded both crazy and amazing for a Pokémon to do something like that!" Lucas exclaimed. Brock nodded as he continued the explanation. "This time, it's exactly the same. Paul's planning to use his opponent's Fire attacks to juice up Chimchar's!" Brock explained.

Thats when the four trainers understood. "Makes sense, but I sure don't like it!" Ash stated. "Won't that cause pain for the Pokémon if they try to use their opponent's Attack to make their attacks stronger?" Lucas asked, frowning. "Knowing Paul, he probably doesn't care, Luke." Hikaru explained.

Lucas folded his arms and shook his head. "What kind of trainer does that make him, then?" Lucas snapped. "A cruel one! That's for sure!" Ash answered, glaring to where Paul had left.

**Later...**

"Our next match for the first round is D block! So, we're off to the battlefield!" Enta announced. Hikaru and Lucas were facing off against Taylor and his partner, Marcus. "Hey, Lucas! Don't even think of trying to go easy on us, or we'll win!" Taylor called. Lucas grinned and nodded.

"Don't worry! Hikaru and I won't!" Lucas smirked. Hikaru looked closer to see that Taylor was wearing sleeveless sky blue shirt, white shorts, a pair of sandals, and a water symbol pendant on his neck. He had turquoise eyes, blonde hair, and a bandaged nose. Hikaru smirked, as he took out Kirlia's Pokéball.

"Surf's up, Prinplup!" "Go, Dusclops!" "Kirlia, it's time to battle!" "Gible, it's you!" The four boys yelled. Taylor's Prinplup, and Marcus' Dusclops faced off against Hikaru's Kirlia and Lucas' Gible. Hikaru smiled, knowing that the battle would be a big challenge. "Alright the! Battle begin!" Enta declared.

**Taylor &amp; Marcus: Prinplup &amp; Dusclops VS Hikaru &amp; Lucas: Kirlia &amp; Gible**

"We'll splash things up! Prinplup, use Bubble!" Taylor smirked, pumping his fist towards the air. Prinplup shot up towards the air, shooting Bubble at Kirlia and Gible. "Dusclops! Use Will-o-Wisp now!" Marcus shouted. Purple flame shot at Gible, as Lucas and Hikaru prepared to counterattack.

"Kirlia! Use Psychic to send them back!" Hikaru called. Kirlia's eyes glowed as she sent the attacks back, slamming both Bubble and Will-o-Wisp at Dusclops! "No way!" Marcus gasped. Taylor gasped as well. Lucas grinned happily as he looked at Gible. "Nice move, Hikaru!" Lucas complimented.

"Thanks, Luke! Ready, Kirlia?" Hikaru asked, looking at the Emotion Pokémon. _"Ready when you are, Hikaru!"_ Kirlia giggled, winking at Hikaru. "Okay then. Kirlia, use Shock Wave at Prinplup!" Hikaru called. Kirlia shot the Electric Type Attack towards Prinplup as Taylor gasped to see the incoming Attack.

"Prinplup, intercept with Water Pulse!" Taylor called. Prinplup shot the Water Type Attack, trying to intercept Shock Wave. "Gible, use Dig!" Lucas called. Gible then dug down, ready to make a surprise Attack. "Urgh. Dusclops! Use Shadow Ball now!" Marcus called. Shadow Ball, Water Pulse, and Shock Wave collided with each other, exploding.

"Alright! Prinplup, use Drill Peck now!" Taylor shouted. "Kirlia! Use Teleport! Then, use Magical Leaf on Dusclops!" Hikaru shouted. Kirlia swiftly dodged Drill Peck, with Teleport. Then, she reappeared, shooting colorful leaves at Dusclops! Dusclops winced in pain as it resisted the Attack.

Prinplup landed on the ground, ready to make another Attack. Suddenly, Gible appeared from Dig, slamming Prinplup towards the air. "No, Prinplup!" Taylor gasped. "Now's your chance, Hikaru!" Lucas called. Hikaru nodded and looked up to see the flying Water Type. "Kirlia! Magical Leaf once more!" Hikaru called.

Kirlia nodded, and blasted Prinplup with the Grass Type attack. Taylor sweat dropped as he gritted his teeth. "Dusclops! Use Psychic now!" Marcus called. "No you don't! Gible, use Dragon Rage!" Lucas called. Before Dusclops could control Kirlia, Gible shot Dusclops with the Dragon Type attack!

Dusclops lost focus as Marcus turned to Lucas. "You're dealing with me first!" Lucas smireked, as Gible glared at the Ghost Type Pokémon. Marcus sighed and stared back. "You asked for this." Marcus muttered.

Taylor's Prinplup landed on the ground, panting from the many damages it took from Magical Leaf. "Keep it going, Prinplup! Use Brine!" Taylor yelled. Prinplup shot the water towards Kirlia, as Hikaru made the order. "Send it right back with Psychic!" Hikaru yelled. Kirlia used her powers to control Brine, deflecting it towards Prinplup!

"Prinplup, go through it with Drill Peck!" Taylor yelled. Prinplup spun, using the Flying Type move, to break through the Water Type Attack, then targeting Kirlia. "Dodge with Teleport, then use Shock Wave!" Hikaru shouted. Kirlia teleported just in time, causing Prinplup to miss Drill Peck. Prinplup looked back in surprise as Kirlia reappeared.

Kirlia shot the Electric Type move at Prinplup, shocking Prinplup towards the ground. "Prinplup, no!" Taylor gasped. The dust cleared as Kirlia landed gracefully. It revealed that Prinplup was knocked out, fainted. "Prinplup is unable to battle!" The referee declared. Taylor slumped down, upset for his loss.

Lucas was still battling against Marcus, with Gible having the advantage. "Do it, Gible! Use Dragon Rage once more!" Lucas yelled. Gible leapt in the air and blasted Dusclops away with the Dragon Type move. Dusclops fainted! "No way..." Marcus groaned. "Dusclops is also unable to battle! Which means the winners are Kirlia and Gible!" The referee declared.

**Hikaru &amp; Lucas: Winner!**

Lucas let out a fist pump at the air, beaming at the victory. "Yes! Second round, here we come!" Lucas exclaimed happily. Hikaru smiled as he knelt down to Kirlia. "Thanks, Kirlia. You were graceful out there!" Hikaru thanked, holding Kirlia. Kirlia blushed as she giggled. "You're welcome..." Kirlia replied, blushing.

Taylor and Prinplup were both upset about their loss. "Aw... No way! And I thought I would win, too!" Taylor groaned. "Lup..." Prinplup groaned, imitating Taylor. Marcus sighed as he began to walk away, returning Dusclops. "Well... That was some battle..." Marcus muttered.

At the sidelines, Ash, Dawn, and Brock all cheered for their friends. "Alright! What a battle!" Brock exclaimed. "He and Lucas really knocked the two down!" Ash grinned. "Tremendous power!" Dawn giggled. Conway made some thoughts before adjusting his glasses. "Intriguing..." Conway whispered to himself.

Later...

**Eddie &amp; Daniel: Yanma &amp; Bagon VS Brock &amp; Holly: Sudowoodo &amp; Wingull**

"On the first round, moves to the E block! With the speedy Wingull, and the powerful Sudowoodo, against Yanma and Bagon!" Enta announced. Brock and Holly were having theirs battle against the two boys who had a Yanma and a Bagon. "Wingull! Use Blizzard!" Holly called.

Wingull flew up high to prepare the Ice Type Attack. However, Eddie, Yanma's trainer wasn't going to let it go that easily. "Now, Yanma! Steel Wing, let's go!" Eddie shouted. Yanma flew after Wingull, starting to catch up! Brock seemed to notice Yanma's speed with the ability Speed Boost.

"I think Yanma is going to catch up with that speed!" Brock guessed. Holly widened her eyes, turning to Brock in surprise. She tried to make another order, but was too late to do so. Yanma's Steel Type move slammed into Wingull, causing her to fall down! Daniel, Bagon's trainer saw his chance.

"Zen Headbutt, Bagon!" Daniel called, sneering. Bagon's head glowed as he charged right at Wingull! "Quick, Wingull! Straight up!" Holly called. But, Brock interrupted the order. "There's no time! Now, Sudowoodo! Double Edge!" Brock called. Sudowoodo collided with Bagon, managing to overpower Bagon with Double Edge!

Bagon was sent tumbling back to the ground. Daniel sweated with the Rock Type's strength. "Now that's power!" Daniel grunted. Eddie grew annoyed with his partner as he turned to Daniel. "What are you doing!? Yanma was doing so well!" Eddie snapped. Daniel glared back at Eddie.

"Oh yeah!? You better counterattack or we're doomed!" Daniel retorted. At the sidelines, Ash sighed with the two boy's arguing. "This is no place for those two to fight!" Ash grumbled. "This has got to be the worst battle of all times!" Conway snickered. Hikaru shrugged, turning to Brock and Holly.

"Whatever the cost is, we all know Brock and Holly has got this in the bag." Hikaru assured. Brock saw this chance and reminded Holly. "Alright! Let's pull together and win this!" Brock called. Holly nodded in agreement, but still surprised. "Brock, you're right! Wingull, use Blizzard!" Holly called.

Wingull blew some cold, landing both direct hits at Bagon and Yanma! "That powerful Blizzard had put both Yanma and Bagon some serious damage!" Enta commented. "Now, Bagon! Dragonbreath!" Daniel yelled. Bagon resisted the Attack and shot the Dragon Type move at Sudowoodo.

"Now, Sudowoodo! Use Flail!" Brock called. Sudowoodo charged, dodging Dragonbreath, hitting Bagon multiple times! Bagon yelled out in pain. "And, using that Blizzard as a perfect opening, Sudowoodo lands a beautiful Flail!" Enta commented. "Aerial Ace!" Holly shoufed. Wingull slammed into Yanma with the Flying Type move.

"And it's Wingull, with the super fast Aerial Ace, and Yanma receives a direct hit!" Enta called. Both Bagon and Yanma landed on the ground, and fainted. "Bagon and Yanma are unable to battle! The winners are Wingull and Sudowoodo!" The referee declared. The crowd erupted in a loud cheer for the win.

**Brock &amp; Holly: Winner!**

"We won!" Holly exclaimed. Both Sudowoodo and Wingull cheered for their victory as Brock held hands with Holly. "Yes! And you're in sensation!" Brock exclaimed. He suddenly realized he was holding Holly's hands as he quickly released them. "Oh, Uh, sorry about that." Brock quickly apologized.

But, to Brock's surprise, Holly took his hands and smiled. "I'm impressed by the quick call you made, and how well you worked with your Sudowoodo!" Holly admitted. Brock grew surprised with that. "Yeah?" Brock asked. "We could be... The greatest Tag Team partners the world's ever known!" Holly exclaimed.

Brock grew bewildered of what Holly had said, as Croagunk made no movement to stop Brock, since he wasn't talking in his love talk.

At the sidelines, both Lucas and Dawn cheered. "Alright! Now Brock's won, too!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "This is one of the greatest strategic battle I've ever seen!" Lucas exclaimed. "Grotle!" Grotle agreed with a smile. Ash grinned for his friend's victory.

"I knew it! Brock and Sudowoodo were both great out there!" Ash exclaimed. He then turned to Paul, who was giving orders to Chimchar. "And now, it's us." Ash replied. Hikaru also looked, to see that Paul turned to see them without a word. Hikaru grew silent, before turning to see the end of the E block battle.

**Later...**

Few matches had passed, as it was finally time for Ash and Paul's battle. "The time has come for the last of the final first round battles! The H block! I'm sure that this case, last is certainly not least!" Enta announced. Ash turned to Pikachu. "Alright! Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded as he ran to the battlefield.

Paul took out Chimchar's Pokéball. "Chimchar! Standby!" Paul yelled. The Chimp Pokémon appeared, ready to fight. The two opponents took out their Pokéball. "Go!" The two trainers called. The two Pokéballs opened, revealing itself to be Magmar and Rhydon!

Hikaru took out his Pokédex to scan Magmar. _"Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon. Its body is like a furnace, making Magmar a living inferno. It has been discovered only near active volcanoes." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. Hikaru put away his Pokédex and looked at Paul's Chimchar. "Paul has his chance to make his move now." Hikaru grumbled.

"Mon..." Monferno agreed sadly. Ash faced both Rhydon and Magmar. "Get ready, Paul! This could be tough!" Ash warned. "With Pikachu, tough is right." Paul muttered. Ash turned to Paul, glaring at him. "Well, Chimchar is not a great match!" Ash argued. "Who asked you?" Paul snapped, glancing at Ash.

At the sidelines, everyone watched. "I can predict the results! Their opponents are a Fire Type Magmar, and Rhydon, who's a Rock and Ground Type! The two Fire Types moves won't affect each other much! And Pikachu's Electric Type moves won't damage Rhydon in the least." Conway smirked.

Dawn grew worried as she looked at the battle. "And the trainer's matchups aren't better!" Dawn moaned. Hikaru frowned as he sifhed. "Don't underestimate Ash and Paul. They're not something to be go easy against." Hikaru warned. "Now then! Battle begin!" Enta called.

**Scientist &amp; Cool T.: Rhydon &amp; Magmar VS Ash &amp; Paul: Pikachu &amp; Chimchar**

"Let's show that Magmar a thing or two! Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu leapt in the air and shot the Electric Type move towards Magmar! Suddenly, the Electric Type move zapped Rhydon instead! "Astounding! Amazingly, Rhydon absorbed Pikachu's Thunderbolt!" Enta called.

"Now! Rhydon! Use Megahorn!" The scientist called. Rhydon charged at Pikachu, slamming him to the ground. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled in surprise. Pikachu landed on the ground, panting from the heavy blow he took. Paul snorted with disgust. "Don't know Rhydon's special ability, huh?" Paul snorted. Ash turned to Paul in confusion.

"Ability? You mean..." Ash repeated. At the sidelines, Lucas grew surprised. "Hold on! I thought Thunderbolt was aimed at Magmar!" Lucas yelped in surprise. "Lightning Rod! Rhydon's ability! Lightning Rod can absorb any Electric Type move!" Brock explained. Dawn widened her eyes in horror.

"Does that mean Pikachu can't use any of its Electric Type moves!?" Dawn shrieked. "Unless Rhydon is defeated, Pikachu can't..." Hikaru answered. "I'm afraid Pikachu is out of commission!" Conway smirked.

Paul sighed in annoyance, disappointed with Ash's lack of knowledge. "Forget it. You're just getting in the way." Paul grunted. "Give me a break! I don't care what you say, I'm in this Tag Battle too, you know!" Ash snapped. The cool trainer saw his chance to make a counterattack.

"Magmar! Use Lava Plume!" The trainer shouted. Magmar unleashed hot air of flames around the battlefield. Paul sneered of seeing the Attack. "Look out." Paul said sarcastically. Rhydon took the hit from Lava Plume as well! "Rhydon got hit, too!" Dawn gasped.

"Lava Plume is a move that hits everyone in the area! But Fire Type moves don't affect Rhydon that much! That was a great strategy!" Brock explained. "Chimchar, let's go!" Paul called. Chimchar looked back, before going inside the Lava Plume Attack. The two opponents grew startled.

"Chimchar? Even if Chimchar is a Fire Type, this much fire is gonna cause major damage!" The trainer replied in surprise. "Pikachu! Dodge, it quick!" Ash called. Pikachu leapt in the air to dodge the dangerous Fire Type Attack. Chimchar braced itself as it took the Lava Plume Attack!

"And Lava Plume engulfs Chimchar completely!" Enta called. "Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!" Paul yelled. Chimchar's fire tail blazed up as he shot the boosted Fire Type move! "Awesome!" Ash complimented. "Paul is using that Lava Plume to power up Chimchar's Flamethrower, just like I suspected he would!" Brock explained.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, with Monferno glaring at the smoky Lava Plume. Lucas, Conway, and Dawn all grew surprised as Paul gritted his teeth. He soon realized that the Attack was heading straight for Rhydon! Rhydon took the hit, repelling the boosted Attack. Chimchar widened his eyes in surprise.

"Use Hammer Arm!" The scientist called. The heavy Fighting Type move slammed Chimchar to the air, and to the ground. Rhydon charged at Chimchar for some more. Paul gritted his teeth with unimpressed feeling. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail, let's go!" Ash yelled. Pikachu dove towards Rhydon, landing a direct hit at it!

Rhydon roared in pain as he tumbled back. "Wow! Nice assist!" Brock complimented. "True! Great effect!" Conway agreed. As Rhydon grunted in pain, the scientist made a tactic and warning. "Head's up! Though Pikachu may be an Electric Type, we've still got to be careful!" The scientist warned.

The trainer nodded in understanding. "Right! Magmar! Protect!" The trainer shouted. "Rhydon! Surf, let's go!" The scientist yelled. As Magmar made a barrier, Rhydon created a giant wave, that was headed straight for both Pikachu and Chimchar. "Look out! That Rhydon knows how to use Surf!" Brock warned.

"I didn't expect that to go on..." Hikaru admitted. "That's quite a shock! You can be sure, that's got to surprise its opponents in a big way!" Conway explained, also surprised. Paul made another order, a very dangerous order. "Chimchar, Flame Wheel, let's go!" Paul called. Ash grew shocked with Paul's order.

"Paul, what are you doing!? You're gonna make us lose!" Ash snapped. Dawn and Hikaru stared, unbelieving of what Paul is doing. "That's crazy!" Dawn gasped. "Paul's taking a big chance! That Surf is serious!" Brock exclaimed. "What is that fool thinking!? Is he trying to lose on purpose!?" Hikaru snapped.

"Ferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched in a warning. Chimchar hesitated a little, before making Flame Wheel, despite of Pikachu's warning to stop him. Pikachu turned to Ash for some help. "A brave move to go against that Surf with Flame Wheel! But, brave or not, it's foolhardy!" Enta commented.

"Chimchar, stop! You're gonna get creamed!" Ash yelled. Paul snorted and watched as Surf got closer. Then, Ash had an idea. He remember be the time when Zoey useful her Glameow to slash the water, at the Hearthome Contest yesterday. "I got it! Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu leapt in the air, and began to spin! The Iron Tail made a hit, splitting Surf apart! Rhydon roared as he began to fall. Pikachu used this chance to slam Rhydon to the ground with Iron Tail. Rhydon smashed against the ground, and fainted! "What a move! He covered Chimchar and scored a direct hit KO!" Enta commented.

Both opponents grew shocked. "Rhydon!" The scientist yelled. "What an attack!" The traine replied in surprise. "Rhydon is unable to battle!" The referee declared. At the sidelines, Dawn smiled in glee. "Of course! That's what Zoey did!" Dawn exclaimed. "Zoey's Double Performance was just the thing Ash needed for some inspiration! Great!" Brock exclaimed.

"Alright! From now on, I'm doing it my way! Now, Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled. Pikachu charged at Magmar, which the trainer and Paul countered. "Chimchar, Dig!" Paul called. "Magmar, Fire Punch, let's go!" The trainer called. Chimchar dug underground, as Magmar punched Pikachu with the blazing fist.

Volt Tackle and Fire Punch struggled to make an advantage. "It's an even match!" Enta declared. Suddenly, Chimchar surprised Magmar, with the underground move! Chimchar knocked Magmar out with Dig. As Magmar fainted, Pikachu and Chimchar landed on the ground, praising each other.

"Magmar is unable to battle! Pikachu and Chimchar are the winners!" The referee declared. The giant plasma screen showed that the winners were Ash and Pikachu, with Paul and Chimchar. "Wow! What a rout! And that means, moving on to the next round will be Ash and Paul!" Enta announced.

**Ash &amp; Paul: Winner!**

At the sidelines, Dawn sighed. "Wow, I'm glad they won... But, it certainly wasn't the great example of teamwork I've ever seen." Dawn sighed. "Well, my analysis is telling me that their win was the net result of excellent separate efforts!" Conway replied. "Well, they both win, didn't they?" Lucas asked.

"I'll say this. It were today, but that may be it." Brock replied. Ash and Paul then faced each other. "Look, from now on, stay out of my face!" Paul snapped. "Get off it! Face it! We work as a team! That's what Tag Battle partners do!" Ash snapped. Paul made no objection as he turned away with an unimpressed snort.

Ash gritted his teeth, glaring at his rival with disgust. Hikaru and Monferno both looked at the two, sweat dropping. "This will never end... Will it?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno..." Monferno sighed, hanging onto Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru then turned to see the scoreboard. They have a few matches to face before they get to the finals.

_"We'll just see how they work out in the finals."_ Hikaru thought as he looked back at the two rivals.

And so, all the first round Tag Battle matches are finished. Hikaru, Lucas, Dawn, Conway, Brock, and Holly passed with flying colors, but Ash and Paul still have a bitter rivalry with each other. How will this work out in the second round of the tournament? Stay tuned for some more!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Thunder Wave, Wrap, Twister)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**


	99. The Truth and Strength!

**Chapter 99: The Truth and Strength**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Dawn and Conway have won their first round match, as everyone else followed by. Lucas and Hikaru won their match against Taylor, Lucas' traveling companion, and his partner Marcus. Brock and Holly won their match as well. Only Ash and Paul had to win their match to move onto the second round.

Ash and Paul sent out Pikachu and Chimchar, while their opponents sent out Rhydon and Magmar. With some difficulties in the way, both Pikachu and Chimchar managed to beat the two tough Pokémon, allowing the two trainers to move to the second round. However, both Ash and Paul have some ugly thoughts about each other.

How will the tournament go on?

It was night, as Ash and Hikaru were having practice battles against each other. Hikaru sent out Monferno, Luxio, Kirlia, and Dratini. Ash sent out Pikachu, Aipom, Turtwig, and Staravia for the practice battle. "Ready, Ash? Because I'm not holding back!" Hikaru called. Ash smirked and nodded.

"Do your thing, Hikaru!" Ash shouted. Hikaru nodded and made an order. "Alright! Luxio, use Spark!" Hikaru shouted. Luxio charged towards Staravia, as the Flying Type made the spin dodge! "Dratini, use Dragon Rage!" Hikaru shouted again. Dratini launched the Dragon Type move at Aipom, who made the spin dodge as well.

Hikaru smiled, seeing that the progress was going well. "Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru shouted. Kirlia shot the Grass Type move, this time, at Turtwig. Turtwig spin dodged, making both Ash and Hikaru smile. "Great going, you three! Alright, Pikachu! You're next!" Ash reminded.

Pikachu nodded as he prepared for the next Attack. "Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called. Monferno blazed up and charged at Pikachu with the Fire Type move. Pikachu leapt and spin dodge, making the training complete. Ash grinned at his four Pokémon. "Awesome! And that's how I want you to battle in the second round!" Ash called.

Ash's four Pokémon smiled in agreement. Hikaru and his four Pokémon walked over, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Well, all I can say is tha were both going to do well in the second round." Hikaru assured, as he petted his four Pokémon. Luxio and Kirlia blushed, Dratini cooed happily, and Monferno screeched with determination.

Suddenly, just as the training was about to continue, they saw something blasting off into the air. Both boys turned to see the Attack. "What's that?" Ash asked, surprised. "Flamethrower... That could only mean..." Hikaru whispered. He ran to where he saw the Fire Type Attack. "Hikaru! Wait up!" Ash yelled, running after his friend.

**Meanwhile...**

At the Pokémon Center, dozens of Pokéballs were on Nurse Joy's desk. "Thanks for the help, Nurse Joy!" The battling trainers called out with smiles on their faces. Nurse Joy smiled, and laughed nervously. "Well, that's what I'm here for! Phew... These Tag Battle opening days are so busy!" Nurse Joy sighed.

She looked at the many Pokéballs at her desk. "This is going to be quite a challenge!" Nurse Joy replied. "Chansey!" Chansey agreed. Suddenly, Brock came by to volunteer. "Joy! I'd be happy to assist you!" Brock exclaimed. Nurse Joy blinked several times before growing surprised.

"Thanks, who are you?" Nurse Joy asked. "Hm. The name's Brock! Yes! I'm a skilled competitor, but underneath this rough and tough exterior, I'm an inspiring Pokémon Breeder, and nice guy who helps Pokémon!" Brock exclaimed. He took off his orange vest, wearing a white doctor coat. Nurse Joy smiled and nodded happily.

"Well, Brock! In that case, I would love for you to help me!" Nurse Joy giggled.

Holly noticed the commotion and sighed. "That Brock sure gets around, doesn't he?" Holly asked, sighing at Brock's quick volunteering and assistance. Croagunk only gave long croaks, watching as Brock began to help out Nurse Joy.

At the cafeteria of the Pokémon Center, Conway was talking to Dawn and Lucas about his new formulas. "So, a Pokémon's potential ability is greatly influenced by the quality of relationship with its Trainer, which is evidence by otherwise, unthinkable displays in their powers of their moves and abilities!" Conway explained.

Lucas grew more curious as Dawn laughed nervously. "Sounds great! Though, I don't have much of a clue of what you've just said!" Dawn admitted. "Well, it sounds interesting, by the facts you give out about relationships and all." Lucas added. Dawn looked at Lucas for a moment before thinking something.

"Although, it sounds like you said that the better friends Pokémon and Trainers are, the better stronger they get, right?" Dawn asked. Conway smiled and nodded. "Yes, precisely! See? You two do get it! And remember. This supplies to Contests, too." Conway replied, as he wiped his glasses with his handkerchief.

Lucas then looked at Grotle, who looked back at his trainer. Grotle smiled happily at his trainer as Lucas rubbed Grotle's back. "Friendship... That's the key!" Dawn said to herself. She looked at Piplup for a moment, before the two looked away from each other. "We blushed!" Dawn giggled, embarrassed.

"Piplup..." Piplup replied, embarrassed as well. Dawn then had an idea. "I know! We've got to tell Ash and Hikaru about this!" Dawn replied, standing up. "I'm with you on that, Dawn!" Lucas agreed, standing up as well. Grotle and Piplup stood up straight as they nodded to the idea as well.

With that, Lucas, Dawn, Piplup, and Grotle left the Center to inform Ash and Hikaru about this. For Conway, he smirked. "Of course, no matter how you look at it... Ash and Hikaru are both the enemies." Conway smirked, laughing a little.

Back to Ash and Hikaru, they were running t see what was causing the fire and the explosion. Far from them, fire burned the small grasses. Near the small flames, were a beaten up Chimchar, who had bruises and scars all over his body! Chimchar panted, starting to get exhausted from the heavy blows he took.

Surrounding him was all of Paul's current Pokémon. Ursaring, Torterra, Elekid, and Murkrow all faced Chimchar, ready for some more blows. Paul stood by, giving some training to the beaten up Fire Type. He gave some new orders to his four Pokémon.

"Elekid, use Thunder! Torterra, Hyper Beam! Murkrow, use Shadow Ball! Ursaring, Focus Blast!" Paul called. Torterra, Elekid, Ursaring, and Murkrow all prepared their powerful attacks. They then all unleashed it on Chimchar! Paul saw this chance to inform Chimchar the signal. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Paul shouted.

Chimchar took a deep breath, before creating a giant Flame Wheel, that managed to stop all of the incoming attacks! Ash, Hikaru, Pikachu, and Monferno came by to see what had happened. Chimchar was still spinning with Flame Wheel, with all the attacks gone. "Paul! What's going on!?" Ash yelled.

Paul ignored Ash and made another order. "Flamethrower! Let's go!" Paul shouted. Chimchar stopped Flame Wheel and shot Flamethrower. Unfortunately, he aimed the wrong way, causing it to hit Ash! "Aahhh!" Ash screamed in pain. He was forced down as he laneed on the ground with the thud.

"Hey, Ash!" Hikaru gasped. Suddenly, Hikaru noticed the next Flamethrower coming towards him next. Hikaru stepped out of the way for Flamethrower to miss. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu shouted, running to Ash. Chimchar widened his eyes as he saw his mistake. Chimchar also ran over t see if Ash was okay or not.

Ash groaned as he got up. "My head... Hey, wow!" Ash exclaimed. As he recovered, As grinned at Chimchar's growing power. "Man! You just keep getting stronger and stronger, you know!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Chimchar!" Chimchar screeched happily, thanking them for the compliment.

Hikaru walked over, face palming. "You take a hit of Flamethrower... And yet, you smile? You amaze me everyday, Ash." Hikaru muttered. "Ferno." Monferno agreed. Ash rubbed the back of his head with a small laugh, until Paul called for the Fire Type. "We're not through yet, Chimchar!" Paul snapped.

Chimchar perked his head up and turned. He sadly walked towards Paul for some more training. Ash grew irritated as he glared at his Sinnoh rival. "What are you doing, Paul!? Why is Chimchar the only one getting the special intense training, anyway!?" Ash asked.

As Ash waited for an answer, Dawn, Lucas, Grotle, and Piplup came by to see the scene. "It's Ash! And Paul's here, too!" Dawn called. "Hikaru is there as well..." Lucas added. They walked closer to hear what they're saying. Paul scoffed at the question Ash asked. "It's none of your business." Paul replied.

Ash stood up and glared at Paul. "Yes it is! We're a Tag team!" Ash retorted. Paul glanced back at Ash with a cold stare. "Your point?" Paul asked. That's when Hikaru stepped up to join the argument. "What possible reason could you have for putting Chimchar in an intense training, rather than with your other Pokémon?" Hikaru asked.

"Mon!" Monferno screeched, demanding an answer as well. Ash looked at Hikaru for a moment, before agreeing to his friend's words. "We still don't understand on why you entered this thing!" Ash explained. Paul closed his eyes in annoyance. "You two couldn't possibly understand." Paul muttered.

Ash blinked in confusion as Hikaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "It's a good chance to give my Pokémon some uses in real combat!" Paul explained. "What do you mean!?" Dawn snapped, pointing at Paul. "Dawn?! Lucas!" Ash called in surprise. Hikaru blinked in surprise to see his two childhood friends.

"You're not thinking that you're pushing your Pokémon way too hard on this!?" Lucas snapped. "Tle! Grotle!" Grotle growled, glaring at Paul as well. "Also, don't you think you're a little ride to the other trainers in the Tag Battle?" Dawn asked, scolding the cold trainer. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

"Hmph. I needed Chimchar to be struck by that Surf in that match today, get it?" Paul asked, glancing at the four trainers. That shocked Ash, Lucas, Hikaru, and Dawn up. "But what if Chimchar would've lost!?" Ash asked, angered by Paul's training method. "Then Chimchar would be useless." Paul answered.

Chimchar looked down at the ground sadly. "Useless? How idiotic. You do realize that Surf is a Water Type, that can harm Fire Types badly... Like Chimchar! How do you suppose that makes him useless when it's one of his weakness!?" Hikaru snapped. Paul glanced at Hikaru and snorted.

"Idiotic, you say? Well, it's more likely the best chance to raise Chimchar's hidden strength!" Paul explained. Hikaru's eyes glowed once again, angered by Paul's training methods. "Paul, if you want to make Chimchar stronger, you've got to improve on its strong point!" Ash explained.

Paul immediately rejected the suggestion. "Oh, please! Spending a second on improving a Pokémon's strong points, is like babying a spoiled brat! And a complete waste of my time, see?" Paul retorted. Dawn frowned at Paul's response. "I assume you train all your Pokémon that way?" Dawn asked.

"If you did that, then we wouldn't be scolding you right now." Lucas replied, not impressed with Paul. Elekid smirked as Chimchar slumped down sadly. "No. This is what Chmchar wants." Paul answered. "What!? And why does he want that?" Hikaru asked, with his eyes glowing brighter.

Paul didn't look at Hikaru, but scoffed. "Ask Chimchar that, if you want to know." Paul muttered, folding his arms. Ash, Lucas, and Dawn looked down at Chimchar, shocked of what Paul had said. "Chimchar, is that true?" Ash asked. Chimchar looked up at Ash and nodded with a determined look.

"Chimchar..." Dawn replied, feeling sorry for the Fire Type. Lucas stepped up and looked at the Fire Type. "Hey, there are other ways to get stronger, and how you can improve your power and strength!" Lucas tried to explain. "What Lucas said. You don't have to do it the hard way, you know!" Ash agreed.

Chimchar replied sadly, looking down. Then Paul began to walk away with his other Pokémon. "Come on, Chimchar. Don't listen to them." Paul ordered. Chimchar looked at Paul, before starting to walk away. "Chimchar..." Ash replied silently. The four trainers looked as Paul walked away with Paul and his other four Pokémon.

"Poor thing... Chimchar looks so sad!" Dawn replied, feeling bad for the Chimp Pokémon. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed. Hikaru's eyes stopped glowing as his face darkened. "That fool... He has no idea of what a true trainer does..." Hikaru muttered angrily. "Hey... Hikaru?" Lucas asked, but was ignored.

Hikaru began to follow after Paul. "Hikaru? Where are you going?" Lucas asked. "I'm going to stop Paul and his method he calls training." Hikaru replied, with his eyes glowing yellow and green once more. This time, Ash, Dawn, and Lucas all saw the eyes. "Hikaru! Your eyes...!" Dawn gasped. Hikaru grew startled as his pupils returned to normal.

"It's nothing. Are you guys going to come or not?" Hikaru asked, glaring at his three friends. The three trainers looked at each other before agreeing to go along with their friend. As they were finding Paul, they saw an explosion. "That has to be Paul!" Ash called. "Hurry!" Hikaru called.

Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Lucas ran to the site of where they saw the explosion. As they were running, Paul was training Chimchar with the harsh traning method again! "Ursaring! Hammer Arm, go!" Paul called. Ursaring raised his arms up for the heavy Attack. Chimchar quickly ran to dodge, as Paul made the next order.

"Leaf Storm!" Paul ordered Torterra. The Continent Pokémon unleashed the Grass Type move, which started to blow Chimchar away! Chimchar tried to resist Leaf Storm as he held on tight. Paul narrowed his eyes as he ordered Murkrow. "Sky Attack!" Paul called. Murkrow glowed as he charged at Chimchar.

"Now, use Flamethrower!" Paul called. Chimchar attempted to try Flamethrower. However, Murkrow went too fast, smashing Chimchar to the ground! Chimchar trembled, trying to stand up. Paul stepped in front of the weak Chimp Pokémon. "Stand!" Paul snapped. Chimchar whimpered as he tried to stand back up.

Unfortuantely, with the heavy blows he took, Chimchar couldn't, so he stayed down. Paul wasn't impressed with this. "Wake it up with Thunder!" Paul called Elekid. Elekid, with no hesitation zapped Thunder towards Chimchar. Just as it was gonna hit, a Flame Wheel and a Volt Tackle stopped Thunder.

All of Paul's Pokémon and Paul grew startled with the interference. The ones who stopped Thunder was Ash's Pikachu and Hikaru's Monferno! Elekid growled as he prepared to use Thunder again. But, he once again was interrupted by the four trainers. "Knock it off!" Ash yelled.

Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Lucas ran over to help the weakened Fire Type Pokémon. "You've doen more than enough!" Dawn snapped. "Attacking all at once for Chimchar to resist is bad enough! But, trying to make it get up with Thunder!? You really are insane!" Lucas snapped angrily. Paul made no response, but a scoff.

"That's it! I'm taking Chimchar to the Pokémon Center! Understand!?" Ash called. Paul only stared, before looking away. "Be my guest." Paul replied. Ash, Dan, and Lucas then started to head back to the Center for Chimchar's recovery, but Hikaru stayed behind. "Hikaru? What are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"I'm going to have a little chat with Paul. That is, if he doesn't mind." Hikaru explained, glaring at Paul. Paul snorted, before agreeing to the "chat" that he was going to make with the Twinleaf boy. The other three hesitated at first, but agreed as they left. Once they were gone, Hikaru faced Paul.

"What's this chat you were planning to have for me?" Paul asked, narrowing his eyes. "I didn't really mean a chat. What I really meant is a battle. Three on three. No substitutions allowed. And the winner will be the one who still has at least one of their Pokémon standing." Hikaru explained, taking out a Pokéball.

Monferno prepared for battle, making a battle stance. Paul widened his eyes for a moment, before sighing annoyingly. "You're going to regret this, Platinum." Paul muttered. He turned to Elekid. "Elekid, standby." Paul called. Elekid stepped up, ready for battle. Hikaru took out a Pokéball and threw it out.

"Luxio, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. Luxio made a battle stance as she faced Elekid. "We'll make the first move. Elekid! Use Brick Break!" Paul yelled.

**Hikaru: Luxio + 2 VS Paul: Elekid + 2**

Elekid ran towards Luxio for the Fighting Type move. "Dodge, then use Iron Tail!" Hikaru shouted. Luxio swiftly dodged Brick Break, much to Elekid's surprise. The evovled Electric Type then slammed her tail at Elekid, causing him to skid back to Paul. "Use Thunder, let's go!" Paul shouted.

Elekid spun his arms, creating a blast of electricity towards Luxio. "Luxio! Intercept with Thunder Fang!" Hikaru called. Luxio resisted Thunder as she absorbed most of the power with Thunder Fang. Elekid widened his eyes in surprise. "We have you where we want you! Use Spark!" Hikaru called.

Luxio ran towards Elekid with Her body glowing with electricity. "Protect, Elekid!" Paul called. A barrier forms around Elekid as he defended himself from Spark. Luxio leapt back to Hikaru, as Paul made another order. "Use Brick Break, let's go!" Paul shouted. "Counter with Spark, Luxio!" Hikaru shouted.

Spark and Brick Break collided, causing an explosion. Both Electric Types skidded back to their trainers. "Quick! Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Before Paul or Elekid could react, glowing orbs exploded on Elekid, causing him to skid on the ground. Elekid grunted in pain as he glared at Luxio, trying to regain his balance.

"Use ThunderPunch, now!" Paul shouted. Elekid leapt in the air to slam his electricity punch at Luxio. Hikaru was prepared for this, though. "Stop Elekid with Iron Tail!" Hikaru ordered. Luxio slammed her tail, meeting up with the ThunderPunch Attack. Paul smirked with this, though.

"You're better than the last time we battled. However, your Luxio is all turned around!" Paul explained. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, knowing what Paul meant. "Use Brick Break, now!" Paul called. Hikaru quickly intercepted with his order. "Luxio! Use Hidden Power, followed by Spark!" Hikaru shouted.

Luxio blasted Brick Break away with Hidden Power, then samashed Elekid towards the ground with Spark! Elekid fainted, with swirls in his eyes. Paul gritted his teeth, not satisfied with Elekid's battle performance.

**Paul: 2 Pokémon**

Paul returned Elekid, before glaring at its Pokéball. He then turned to Ursaring. "Ursaring, standby for battle!" Paul called. Ursaring stepped by, facing Luxio. "Luxio! Use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. "Use Focus Blast!" Paul shouted. Both Pokémon unleashed their attacks, causing the attacks to explode.

"Now! Hammer Arm!" Paul yelled. Ursaring raised his arms up high to smash Luxio to the ground. "Urgh! Dodge it, quick, Luxio!" Hikaru warned. Luxio dodged narrowly, surprised with the sudden approach Ursaring made. "Now, Ursaring! Hyper Beam!" Paul shouted. The Twinleaf boy widened his eyes as Luxio was hit by the powerful attack.

"No! Luxio!" Hikaru called. Luxio was slammed on the ground, with her sizzling from the damage it took from Hyper Beam. "Luxio, Ursaring is weakened! So, now's your chance to use Thunder Fang!" Hikaru yelled. Luxio used her most part of her remaining energy, shocking Ursaring with Thunder Fang.

Ursaring stumbled back, trying to recover from the move. Suddenly, electricity stopped Ursaring from moving. Paul smirked at that, however. "What's so funny?" Hikaru asked. "Do you what Ursaring's ability is?" Paul quizzed. Hikaru grew confused for a moment, then widened his eyes. "Oh no... Guts! Luxio! Quick! Get out of there!" Hikaru shouted.

It was too late as Ursaring quickly recovered, glowing with red aura by its ability! "Now, Focus Blast!" Paul yelled. Ursaring threw another Focus Blast at Luxio. "Send it right back with Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Luxio slowly jumped as she used Iron Tail, deflecting Focus Blast right back at Ursaring.

Ursaring roared in pain as Paul gritted his teeth. "But how!?" Paul snapped. Hikaru's eyes glowed as he called the next Attack. "Do it, Luxio! Use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called. Luxio charged and shot Hidden Power at Ursaring! Ursaring took many hits, slumping down in exhaustion. Paul wasn't about to take a loss, though.

"Stand up, and use Hyper Beam!" Paul called. Ursaring slowly got up and shot the beam, at Luxio. Luxio widened her eyes as she was blasted by Hyper Beam once again. "No, Luxio!" Hikaru gasped. Luxio groaned as she fainted.

**Hikaru: 2 Pokémon**

Hikaru took Luxio in his arms, who looked at him, apologizing for the loss she had made. "Thanks for the great battling, Luxio. Return." Hikaru called, calling Luxio back to he Pokéball. The Twinleaf boy then took out another Pokéball. "Leafeon! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru shouted.

Leafeon appeared as she faced Ursaring with a glare and a battle stance. "Leafeon! Magical Leaf, let's go!" Hikaru called. Leafeon shot Ursaring with the Magical Leaf Attack, dealing many damages to Ursaring. Ursaring panted as he sweated. "Keep fighting, Ursaring! Use Hammer Arm!" Paul called.

Ursaring raised his arms high for the Fighting Type Attack. "Stop Ursaring with Iron Tail!" Hikaru yelled. Leafeon quickly jumped, slamming Ursaring's chest with the Steel Type move. Ursaring lost focus on Hammer Arm as he fell to the ground, fainted. Paul gritted his teeth, as he returned Ursaring without a word.

**Paul: 1 Pokémon**

Paul then turned to his starter, Torterra. "Torterra, standby for battle!" Paul called. Torterra nodded as he stepped up, ready to battle. Hikaru sweated, knowing that against Torterra was no easy battle. "Leaf Storm!" Paul called. The special Grass Type Attack was blown towards Leafeon.

"Counter with Magical Leaf!" Hikaru shouted. Leafeon threw some glowing leaves, cutting through Leaf Storm. "Hyper Beam, Torterra!" Paul called. Torterra shot the powerful Attack towards Leafeon. "Use Shadow Ball, quick!" Hikaru called. Leafeon shot the Ghost Type move, which collided with Hyper Beam.

An explosion was made as Hyper Beam pushed through! Leafeon took the hit, but it wasn't severe as with Luxio. "Argh!" Hikaru grunted, sweating. Even if Shadow Ball weakened Hyper Beam, Leafeon still took a lot of damage. "Leafeon! Use Synthesis, quick!" Hikaru shouted.

Leafeon slowly started to gain energy, because the moon was on, instead of the sun. Torterra then recovered, by the time the process of healing was still on. "Pathetic. Torterra! Giga Drain!" Paul shouted. Torterra trapped Leafeon with the energy zapping move. Leafeon moaned, starting to lose all of her energy.

"Leafeon, stay strong! Use Shadow Ball, quick!" Hikaru called. Leafeon gave one last strength to blast Torterra with Shadow Ball, blinding Torterra from the smoke. Hikaru saw this chance. "Now, use Synthesis!" Hikaru called. The slow healing started, until Torterra recovered. "Now, use Frenzy Plant!" Paul called.

Giant roots and plants headed straight for Leafeon! "Dodge it, Leafeon! Then, use Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Leafeon leapt up in the air, managing to dodge many of the Frenzy Plant, while getting hit by a few. Leafeon slammed her steel tail at Torterra, causing Torterra to yell in pain.

"Leafeon! Quick! Magical Leaf, let's go!" Hikaru called. Glowing leaves struck Torterra as he stumbled back. "Torterra, Leaf Storm, let's go!" Paul called. Torterra blew leaves in a storm, blowing Leafeon away. Leafeon squealed in pain as she was slammed to a tree. "No, Leafoon!" Hikaru gasped.

"Now, use Hyper Beam!" Paul called. Torterra blasted Leafeon to the ground, breaking a tree. Leafeon fainted, with several burns and bruises on her body. "Leafeon!" Hikaru yelled, running to his Verdant Pokémon. He held Leafeon up, who whimpered in pain, from the heavy blow she took from two powerful attacks.

Hikaru's face darkened as he returned Leafeon to her Pokéball.

**Hikaru: 1 Pokémon**

"What now? Giving up already?" Paul asked, still glaring at the Twinleaf boy. Hikaru's pupils turned yellow and green brightly as he looked at Monferno. "Monferno. You're the one I can count on!" Hikaru called. Monferno nodded with a determined look as he faced Torterra.

"Leaf Storm!" Paul called. Torterra shot storms of leaves once again. "Counter with Flamethrower, Monferno!" Hikaru called. Monferno unleashed some Flamethrower at the Leaf Storm, completely burning through, which hit Torterra! Torterra stumbled back, feeling burned by Flamethrower.

"Use Giga Drain!" Paul shouted. Torterra sent out his powers to drain Monferno's energy. Hikaru wasn't going to allow that to happen, though. "Burn through them with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno spun, burning Giga Drain, and bashing into Torterra with the physical Fire Type move!

"You're going too slow! Use Frenzy Plant!" Paul yelled. Torterra glowed as he summons giant roots, which all headed straight for Monferno. Hikaru stayed calm with this, though. "Dodge through them, and use Mach Punch!" Hikaru called. Monferno jumped on some roots, dodging them all. He then slammed his fist on Torterra's head!

"Wrap this up with Flamethrower!" Hikaru called. Monferno unleashed Flamethrower once more, as Torterra recovered. "Hyper Beam!" Paul called. Torterra shot the Normal Type move, which zipped past Flamethrower! Both Monferno and Torterra widened their eyes, as they were hit by both their attacks.

"No, Monferno!" Hikaru yelled. As the smoke cleared, both Torterra and Monferno was still standing. A few seconds passed, though as Torterra slumped down, fainted. Hikaru's eyes returned to normal as he wiped his sweat. It was over. He had won. Paul made no words, except returning Torterra to his Pokéball.

**Hikaru: Winner!**

"Lucky break, Platinum. We still have to face each other soon, at the tournament, that is." Paul sneered as he walked away, also returning Murkrow to the Pokéball. Hikaru could only watch as he picked up Monferno in his arms, who was asleep, due to the exhaustion it had from the tough battle.

At the Pokémon Center, Hikaru took out Luxio and Leafeon's Pokéball, while handing Monferno to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, could you take care of my Pokémon, please?" Hikaru asked. Nurse Joy smiled and brought Monferno to a stretcher, with Chansey carrying the two Pokéballs.

"Of course! I just need you to wait for a while, alright?" Nurse Joy asked. Hikaru nodded, looking at Monferno for a while. Hikaru smiled, rubbing Monferno's head. "Just relax and you'll be fine for tomorrow. Okay, buddy?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno." Monferno replied, smiling happily at his human brother.

Hikaru watched as Nurse Joy took his three Pokémon to the emergency room, before heading to the cafeteria. "Hikaru! Over here!" Ash called. Hikaru looked to see his four friends, Paul, Holly, and Conway sitting together in a conversation. Hikaru walked by, sitting next to Ash.

"We all heard you battled with Paul. Is that true?" Brock asked. Hikaru closed his eyes and muttered a yes. Brock then looked back at Paul. "So, Chimchar went through some severe training, huh?" Brock asked. Paul looked up and glanced at Ash. "I'm sure Ash told you." Paul muttered.

"I treated Chimchar, so Ash didn't have to tell me a thing. At this point, Chimchar will either get a lot stronger or emotionally scarred for life." Brock explained. He then frowned at Paul. "Why do you need to push so hard, anyway?" Brock asked. Paul grew silent for a while, until Brock explained further.

"I'm not asking because I'm Ash's friend. I'm asking because I'm Chimchar's friend!" Brock added. "Believe it or not, we all want the same thing. I mean it." Paul explained. Ash grew confused to the words, though. "I don't get a thing!" Ash admitted. Paul then looked up, remembering the day he met Chimchar.

"I'll never forget that first day..." Paul started.

_Flashback_

_Elekid finished Ninjask off with a Thunder Attack, slamming Ninjask into a tree! Paul used this chance to throw his Pokéball, and capture the evovled Bug Type Pokémon. As he picked the Pokéball up, he felt a wind blowing. Paul looked up to see the gray sky. "It looked like it was going to rain soon._

_Suddenly, just as Paul was about to leave, there was a shriek of a Pokémon. Paul narrowed his eyes, to see that it was a wild Chimchar! Chimchar was leaping through tree branches. It looked like it was scarred from something. Paul watched, until he heard several calls and growls._

_Both Elekid and himself looked to see some wild Zangooses chasing after the Fire Type. One of them threw a Razor Wind Attack, causing Chimchar to fall off the tree branch. Chimchar tumbled on the ground as he tried to dodge all of Zangoose's Slash Attack. Suddenly, he was outnumbered as the second one slashed him!_

_Chimchar screamed in pain as he was pushed away. _"It might've been for food, or territory... But the Zangoose wouldn't stop attacking!" Paul explained.

_Chimchar kept on running, trying to escape his attackers. The Zangoose chased after the Fire Type, as Paul stepped up. He wanted to see what was happening, so he follows the chase._

_For Chimchar, he ran until he stopped at a cliff. Chimchar panicked, trying to look for an escape, until a growl stopped him in his tracks. The exhausted Fire Type turned to see the group of Zangooses surrounding him, all sneering as they began to make their final Attack. Chimchar sweated, panting from the attacks he took._

_The Zangoose made their lunge, making their last move at Chimchar! Chimchar grew stiff, terrified of what might happen, until his tail flared up fiercely. Chimchar roared in rage as he activated his ability, Blaze. Chimchar then used Flame Wheel, but it was bigger and powerful, unlike the ones that Paul saw._

_Chimchar then smashed all the Zangoose away, giving no mercy to them. The Zangoose were smashed all over, yelling in pain as they were blasted away. _"Chimchar had taken a lot of damage, but what power! I had never seen a Chimchar who had strength or stamina like that!" Paul continued.

_After_ _the Attack was finished, Paul took a peek, seeing that the Zangoose were gone, but there were burnt marks everywhere, small fires still burning out. At the center of the mess, Chimchar panting with huge exhaustion. Paul got up from his hiding spot, and walked over to face the Chimp Pokémon._

"After witnessing that mind boggling display of force and determination, I knew... I had to have Chimchar for myself." Paul explained._ As Paul walked in front of Chimchar, he spoked. "Hey. Chimchar, look what you did!" Paul reminded. Chimchar grew curious, as he looked around to see the burnt area._

_Chimchar grew bewildered of what he did, until Paul took out a spare Pokéball. "Come with me." Paul called. Chimchar grew fidgety, unsure of what to do._

_Flashback End_

Paul was training Chimchar in a heavy and severe way, causing Chimchar to be easily weakened and beat up! Hikaru and Ash responds to this as the violent way to train Pokémon. Ash, Lucas, and Dawn has taken Chimchar to the Pokémon Center, as Hikaru had a battle with Paul!

Hikaru won, as Paul explained the true reason why he trains Chimchar severly with no hesitation. But, how will everyone else respond to this? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team: **

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Thunder Wave, Wrap, Twister)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**


	100. Chimchar's Fire To Fight!

**Chapter 100: Chimchar's Fire To Fight!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the Tag Battle competitors were busy, making strategies and plans with their partners and Pokémon for the second round. Lucas, Dawn, and Conway were talking about Pokémon relationships with their trainers. Brock was helping out Nurse Joy with the healing.

Ash and Hikaru were training together in a practice battle. As the battle went on, the two boys saw a Flamethrower, coming out of a forest. They ran over to see what was going on, to see that Paul was training Chimchar severly, with the other four of his Pokémon going against him. Lucas and Dawn also came by to see the scene as well.

Paul explained part of his reason for training Chimchar like this, saying that this is what Chimchar wanted. Hikaru then challenged Paul to a battle, after the other three trainers took Chimchar to the Pokémon Center for his recovery. Hikaru had some difficulties with the battle, but managed to win with Monferno.

As his Pokémon were recovering, Paul explained his true reasons why he used Chimchar in difficult battles, and on how he met Chimchar, seeing his ability, Blaze. But, with this explanation, how will the others react to this?

"I knew if that I had that kind of fire power... I was going to win the Pokémon League for certain!" Paul explained. Paul then closed his eyes in disappointment. "But, ever since that day, we haven't been able to duplicate that power!" Paul explained. The others grew puzzled of hearing this.

Brock seemed to understand, though. "I get it. You're trying to recreate the stress of when those Zangoose attacking, by putting Chimchar through some difficult training all the time!" Brock replied, understanding. He recalled of the time when Chimchar fought many battles.

Hikaru widened his eyes, remembering that Chimcahr had fought many tough battles against opponents, like Cynthia's Garchomp, Roark's Cranidos, his Monferno when it was a Chimchar. Hikaru snapped back into reality, hearing Brock's words. Paul then stood, sounding like he was going to get Chimchar.

"I need to push Chimchar way beyond to the limit! If we could just recapture that power!... Chimchar would be the strongest of all my Fire Type Pokémon!" Paul explained. Ash then stood up, trying to stop his rival. "Hold on, Paul! You've got to let Chimchar rest!" Ash exclaimed.

Paul looked as if he was going to reject the suggestion, until Brock got up. "You have to! Chimchar's health depends on it!" Brock scolded. Hikaru stood up as well. "If you intend to get Chimchar back right now, then you're making a huge mistake for yourself!" Hikaru snapped

"Brock and Hikaru are right! Brock said that Chimchar needs a lot of rest!" Dawn added. "Piplup Pip!" Piplup agreed. "You can't just expect us to sit back and let you make Chimchar go through that harsh training again!" Lucas yelled. "Grotle!" Grotle snapped along, glaring at the cold trainer.

"You've got to listen to them!" Nurse Joy called. Everyone turned to see Nurse Joy coming to their way. "Nurse Joy!" Ash called. The Pokémon nurse began to scold Paul for his methods. "The only reason you're pushing your Chimchar so hard, is because you're just playing impatient!" Nurse Joy scolded.

Hikaru looked up to see Paul, not saying a word. "I'm going to have to insist that you allow Chimchar to get some rest!" Nurse Joy called. Paul grew silent for a moment, before agreeing to allow so. He left the cafeteria, with Ash glaring at his rival's back. Hikaru stood up to ask Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy. Is my Pokémon feeling all better now?" Hikaru asked. Nurse Joy lost her annoyed face as she shook her head. "You just need to wait until tomorrow for their full recovery." Nurse Joy explained. Hikaru sighed in relief, knowing that his Pokémon would be fine for tomorrow's second match.

**The next day...**

The day was going wild as the crowd cheered loudly for the second match. "It's Tag battle, day two! With the sizzling second round! We've had twenty four hours for our teams to get comfortable, and really looking sync! And I can guarantee this, audience, both trainers and Pokémon at pushing each other to greater heights!" Enta announced.

Dawn and Conway won their second match, using Dawn's Pachirisu and Conway's Aggron. Brock and Holly won their match with Brock's Croagunk and Holly's Nosepass. Next match was Hikaru and Lucas against their opponents. "Hey, Lucas! Let the best tag team win!" The girl called from the other side.

"Yeah! I'll be looking forward to it, Kendra!" Lucas called. Both Hikaru and Monferno grew confused with Lucas. "Okay... So, is she your other traveling companion?" Hikaru asked, looking at the girl. "Yeah! That's Kendra! She's a tough trainer to beat in battles!" Lucas explained, grinning.

Hikaru turned back, seeing the girl named Kendra. Kendra had teal colored hair, black eyes, and a ponytail in her hair. She wore a white shirt, with green shorts, and a pair of sneakers. Hikaru sweat dropped. This competition was just getting both stranger and better in these days.

"Delcatty, take the field!" Kendra called. The Pokéball opened to reveal a Normal Type Pokémon, who looked like a fancy cat, who was slim and had a thin tail. Hikaru took out his Pokédex to scan Delcatty. "So, that's a Delcatty, huh?" Hikaru asked.

_"Delcatty, the Prim Pokémon. Delcatty lives its life at its own pace, happy most of the time and rarely confronting other Pokémon. Even when disturbed, Delcatty will move to another spot, rather than fight."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

Kendra's partner, Lillian sent out a Chansey for battle. "Alright then! Magmar! It's you!" Lucas called. Lucas' Spitfire Pokémon appeared for battle, glaring at the two Normal Types. "Buizel! It's time for a battle!" Hikaru called. The Sea Weasel Pokémon appeared, ready for battle. "Alright! Battle begin!" Enta called.

**Kendra &amp; Lillian: Delcatty &amp; Chansey VS Hikaru &amp; Lucas: Buizel &amp; Magmar**

"Girls makes the first move! Delcatty, use Iron Tail!" Kendra called. "Chansey! Use Egg Bomb!" Lillian called. Delcatty leapt in the air to land the Steel Type move at Buizel, while Chansey threw her egg towards Magmar. The two boys saw their chance to make a counterattack.

"Magmar! Dodge, then use Flamethrower!" Lucas called. Magmar narrowly dodged Egg Bomb and burns Chansey with a Flamethrower! "Buizel! Use Aqua Jet to counter Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Buizel wrapped himself with water and charged at Delcatty. The two physical moves slammed against each other, as the two tried to overpower one another.

However, Aqua Jet overpowered Iron Tail, causing Delcatty to be sent flying! "Oh no!" Kendra gasped. "Chansey! Use Double Edge!" Lillian called. Chansey charged towards Buizel as the Water Type got ready. "Buizel! Swift, let's go!" Hikaru called. Buizel leapt up and spun his tail.

Stars clashed into Chansey, causing Double Edge to stop. "Ah!" Lillian gasped. "Delcatty! Use Sing!" Kendra called. Delcatty began to sing as she sent musical notes towards Magmar. One of the notes hit Magmar, before Lucas could make a new order. "Ah! Magmar! Now's not the time to sleep!" Lucas wailed.

"And Sing does its work, putting Magmar to sleep! Now Lucas has to worry about Magmar waking up, while Hikaru and Buizel does most of the battling!" Enta commented. "Alright! Chansey! Use Thunderbolt!" Lillian called. Hikaru widened his eyes when Lillian said Thunderbolt. "Buizel! Intercept with Ice Beam!" Hikaru called.

Ice and electricity collided together, creating an explosion. "Now, Delcatty! Use Attract on Buizel!" Kendra yelled. Delcatty blew out hearts, with a few heading towards Buizel! "I don't think so! Buizel! Spin with Water Gun!" Hikaru yelled. Buizel adjusted his headband, and began spinning on his back.

He used Water Gun, which washed away, all of Attract hearts, much to Kendra's surprise. "No way!" Kendra gasped. Suddenly, Magmar slowly woke up, ready to continue the fight. "About time, Magmar! Use Fire Punch on Chansey!" Lucas shouted. Magmar ran and gave a big punch at Chansey.

"Ah! No, Chansey!" Lillian gasped. "Buizel! Use Aqua Jet on Chansey as well!" Hikaru ordered. Buizel wrapped himself in water again, charging to Chansey. "Chansey! Use Double Edge again!" Lillian called. Double Edge and Aqua Jet collided together as Lucas made the aiding order.

"Magmar! Help Buizel with using Smokescreen on Chansey!" Lucas called. Magmar blew black smoke, hitting Chansey. Chansey lost control of Double Edge, as Buizel smashed her to the ground! Chansey fainted! "Chansey is unable to battle!" The referee declared. Lillian slumped down, upset with the loss.

"Chansey has been taken out by the teamwork of Magmar and Buizel! Delcatty will have to find a way to get out of this mess herself!" Enta called. "With pleasure! Delcatty! Use Shock Wave!" Kendra shouted. "Buizel! Ice Beam once more!" Hikaru called. "And Magmar! Use Flamethrower!" Lucas shouted.

Electricity, fire, and ice all collided, creating a explosion. Flamethrower managed to pull through, burning Delcatty this time! "No, Delcatty!" Kendra gasped. "Buizel! Wrap this up with Swift!" Hikaru called. Buizel unleashed the Swift Attack, which all exploded on Delcatty. Delcatty fainted!

"Delcatty is unable to battle! The winners are Magmar and Buizel!" The referee declared. Both Buizel and Magmar gave each other a high five, as Hikaru and Lucas smiled. "Yes! We won our second match!" Lucas yelled excitedly. "That means the semifinals are up next!" Hikaru reminded. Lucas, Magmar, and Buizel nodeded in agreement.

**Hikaru &amp; Lucas: Winner!**

"Ugh... No way! And I thought I would win this time!" Kendra grumbled, walking out of the stadium. Lillian returned Chansey as she followed Kendra, with an upset sigh. "And there you have it, folks! The winners of the third second round match is Hikaru and Lucas, who is now about to move to the semifinals!" Enta announced.

**Later...**

"And now, presenting our last battle of the day... Our two teams are poised and ready! So! Pokémon to the battlefield!" Enta announced. "Okay! Turtwig! I choose you!" Ash called. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon landed on the field, ready for a battle. Paul took out his Pokéball, and threw out a Pokémon that surprised everyone.

"Chimchar! Standby!" Paul called. Ash widened his eyes as he turned to see the still fatigued Chimchar, standing besides Turtwig. At the sidelines, everyone was shocked as well. "No!" Dawn shrieked. "That fool! Chimchar is supposed to rest! He can't battle in that state!" Hikaru yelled angrily. "Ferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement.

Ash tried to convince Chimchar he couldn't battle anymore. "Chimchar! You need to rest!" Ash called. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu called, also trying to reason with the Fire Type. "Chim Chimchar!" Chimchar replied, wanting to fight. Ash grew hesitant, before allowing it. "Okay..." Ash replied, still unsure.

"Pika Pika..." Pikachu said, concerned for Chimchar. Ash then called out to Turtwig. "Make sure you protect Chimchar during the battle, Turtwig!" Ash reminded. Turtwig nodded, and turned to Chimchar. Chimchar smiled, accepting the offer. Ash then turned to see the two opponents sending their Pokémon out.

"Metagross! Go!" The trainer called. The Pokéball opened, revealing itself to be one of the strongest Steel Type Pokémon, Metagross. Dawn took out her Pokédex to scan Metagross. _"Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokémon. With its four brains, it has intelligence rivaling a supercomputer." _Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"Trouble for Turtwig." Brock stated. Dawn turned to Brock in confusion. "What Brock meant is, that Turtwig is in a disadvantage against a strong Steel Type like Metagross." Hikaru explained. "True, but if Chimchar's Fire Type move work well, they could win!" Holly explained.

"Zangoose! Come forward!" The Black Belt called. The familiar Pokémon appeared on the battlefield. Chimchar grew startled to see the Normal Type. Ash widened his eyes of it as well. "A Zangoose!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu gasped along. Paul smirked, realizing that Chimchar might have a chance.

A chance to use Blaze once again. Dawn looked at her Pokédex once more. "Look at the size of that Zangoose, whoa!" Dawn exclaimed. _"Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Zangoose had battled against Seviper for many generations. And their sharp claws are their best weapons."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

Hikaru widened his eyes, as he began to shiver. Monferno seemed to notice as he looked at his human brother curiously. "Mon?" Monferno asked. He rubbed his warm paw on Hikaru's left cheek. "It's... It's nothing, Monferno..." Hikaru stuttered, starting to sweat. Dawn and Brock noticed as well.

"Hikaru? Is something wrong?" Dawn asked. Hikaru took huge breaths as he stuttered again. "N-Nothing, Dawn. It's nothing, really." Hikaru denied. However, this wasn't true. The Cat Ferret Pokémon brought back haunted memories.

Ash tried to make a plan with Paul. "Paul! We'll take care of that Zangoose! You take care of that Metagross..." Ash started, but was interrupted. "Chimchar, go!" Paul called. Ash grew bewildered as both Turtwig and Chimchar got ready to face their opponents. "Now! Battle begin!" Enta called.

**Black Belt &amp; Tamer: Zangosse &amp; Metagross VS Ash &amp; Paul: Turtwig &amp; Chimchar**

"Alright, Metagross! Bullet Punch, let's go!" The tamer called. Metagross began to spin, with its legs glowing. "Chimchar, Flamethrower, go!" Paul called. Chimchar began to use the Fire Type move, until the Black Belt made his order. "X-Scissor!" The Black Belt yelled.

Zangoose got his jumping boost from Metagross and began to tower over Chimchar! "What team cooperation between Zangoose and Metagross!" Enta commented. "Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. Turtwig shot Razor Leaf at Zangoose, who slashed them all away with X-Scissor.

The evil smile on its face caused Hikaru to pale. "Urgh... No... No..." Hikaru muttered, backing away. The others saw what was happening to Hikaru. "Hikaru? Are you alright?" Lucas asked. Hikaru shut his eyes tight, making a tight fist. "It... Is nothing, Luke." Hikaru assured. That's when Brock frowned.

He knew something was wrong. Hikaru was refusing to show them that. During the battle, Metagross slammed Bullet Punch on Chimchar! Chimchar screeched in pain as he was tossed ont the ground. Turtwig widened his eyes of seeing Chimchar taking multiple this by Bullet Punch.

"Chimchar still doesn't get a chance to use Flamethrower!" Enta called. Turtwig quickly turned, to see that Zangoose slashed with X-Scissor! Turtwig yelled in pain as he skidded on the ground. "Chimchar! Use Dig!" Paul called. Chimchar nodded and dug underground for a surprise Attack.

"Is Chimchar going to be able to rest down there?" Enta asked. The two opponents, however, was anticipating that move. "Heads up!" The Black Belt warned. "No prob! Magnet Rise!" The tamer called. Metagross glowed, raising up to the higher level. Chimchar tried to use Dig, but missed!

"And Chimchar's Dig goes nowhere because of Magnet Rise!" Enta commented. Ash grew surprised, as Paul grew annoyed. The Black Belt saw his chance to Attack. "Crush Claw!" The Black Belt called. Zangoose came from behind Metagross and slashed Chimchar so,e serious damage!

Chimchar yelled in pain as he was tossed to the ground again. "Use Tackle on Zangoose!" Ash called. Turtwig glared at the Cat Ferret Pokémon as he charged towards it. "Do it!" The Black Belt called. Zangoose sneere as he stepped out of the way to dodge Tackle. "What!?" Ash yelped in surprise.

"Psychic, now!" The tamer yelled. Metagross used Psychic, controlling Turtwig. Turtwig was forced to slam into Chimchar, who gained a little more damage as well. "Turtwig! Chimchar!" Ash called. "Zangoose, Crush Claw, go!" The Black Belt shouted. Zangoose leapt in the air to strike again.

Hikaru saw, as he trembled even more. "No... Enough! G-Get away!" Hikaru snapped, stuttering. Now, the five trainers were looking at Hikaru, worried. "Hikaru?" Dawn asked. "Something is not right, at all." Holly stated. Hikaru sweated even more, as his breath became short. His legs felt like jelly as he lowered his head.

"Ferno! Mon?" Monferno shrieked, holding onto his trainer. "That monster... Why is it here?" Hikaru whispered, clenching his fist. "Hikaru..." Lucas replied, not knowing of what to do. "With exquisite timing, Zangoose unleashes Crush Claw!" Enta called. Chimchar recalled of the memories he had.

The Chimp Pokémon whimpered, stiff and afraid. Paul gritted his teeth, not impressed with the Fire Type. "Turtwig! Use Bite!" Ash yelled. Turtwig ran and bit onto Zangoose's Crush Claw Attack. Both the tamer and the Black Belt grew shocked. "Alright!" Ash exclaimed. Turtwig held on tight, stopping Zangoose.

"A splendid move! As Turtwig manages to stop Crush Claw!" Enta commented. "Metagross! Use Bullet Punch!" The tamer yelled. Metagross spun again, starting to strike again. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel on Turtwig!" Paul called. Ash looked at Paul, shocked of what he said.

Chimchar got up, and shook his head, not wanting to Attack his partner. Paul glared at Chimchar, narrowing his eyes. "Yes." Paul called. Chimchar grew hesitant, before firing up Flame Wheel. It bashed into both Turtwig and Zangoose directly! Turtwig yelled in pain, as he was burned severly.

"Turtwig!" Ash yelled. The Flame Wheel kept on going as it hit Metagross as well! "I don't know what's going on here! Chimchar used an Attack on his teammate! And Turtwig's taken major damage as a result!" Enta announced. "Ah! That's terrible!" Dawn shrieked. "Piplup Piplup Pip!" Piplup snapped.

Hikaru snapped out of his fear and reluctantly looked at the battle again. "What was that imbecile thinking?" Hikaru asked weakly. "Mon?" Monferno asked, looking at Hikaru with worry. Hikaru gripped his fist even tighter, as Brock noticed. He said nothing though, as he watched the continuing battle.

"Turtwig! You okay?" Ash asked. Turtwig struggled to get up as Ash snapped at Paul. "What's wrong with you!?" Ash snapped angrily. "Zangoose! Now's our chance! Crush Claw, go!" The Black Belt called. Zangoose lunged towards Chimchar, which Paul noticed. "Flame Wheel!" Paul called.

Chimchar began to use Flame Wheel, until Zangoose pinned Chimchar down with Crush Claw! Chimchar struggled as he tried to get off of Zangoose's tight grip. "And Zangoose's Crush Claw, crushes that Flame Wheel!" Enta called. "Chimchar!" Ash gasped. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called.

"Use Flamethrower!" Paul called. Chimchar struggled to try, until it looked at Zangoose. The Cat Ferret's scary face caused Chimchar to whimper instead. Everyone grew surprised, as Hikaru widened his eyes again. "No... Stop it! That's enough!" Hikaru yelled, clutching his head.

"And Zangoose has Chimchar wedged underfoot! Has Chimchar lost the will to battle!?" Enta called. "Chimchar!" Ash called. Paul sighed, disappointed. "Guess that's it." Paul muttered. Ash glanced at Paul in surprise, before turning to Turtwig. "Turtwig, you've gotta help Chimchar! So use Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled.

Turtwig shot Razor Leaf, forcing Zangoose to release Chimchar. Zangoose stumbled back, as Metagross recovered. Turtwig went in front of Chimchar to protect him. However, the blow from Flame Wheel forced Chimchar to fall down in exhaustion! Ash, Pikachu, and Chimchar gasped at the sight.

"Zangoose! Fire Blast, go!" The Black Belt called. Zangoose blasted the strong Fire Type Attack, aiming at Turtwig! "Turtwig!" Ash called. Suddenly, Chimchar went in front of Turtwig, blocking Fire Blast! As Chimchar took more of Fire Blast's power, his tail flared up! The two opponents gasped.

"Chim! Chimchar!" Chimchar called. "Hurry! Give Chimchar a command!" Ash called. Paul made no order as he stayed silent. "In that case, Metagross! Billet Punch!" The tamer called. Metagross began to use the move to Attack. Chimchar saw it and called onto Paul. "Come on! What's wrong with you?" Ash called.

Paul again made no movement as he turned away, ignoring Chimchar. Chimchar widened his eyes in surprise. Ash gritted his teeth, then looked at Chimchar. "Chimchar, quick! Use Flamethrower!" Ash called. Chimchar grew more surprised as everyone else grew surprised as well. Hikaru got up to hear the order as well.

"That's right! Now!" Ash called. Chimchar grew hesitant as he finally turned and shot the Flamethrower at Metagross. Metagross roared in pain as he took the big hit. "It's a direct hit by that Flamethrower! Super power!" Enta commented. Metagross fainted as he was slammed to the ground. "Metagross!" The tamer called.

"Metagross is unable to battle!" The referee called. "You did it, Chimchar!" Ash complimented. "Pika Pika!" "Turtwig!" Pikachu and Turtwig agreed. Chimchar grew unsure whether to be happy or not. He took a glance at Paul, who was still turned away from the Fire Type.

"That was a perfect timing between Chimchar and the trainer! But the trainer was Ash! Turtwig's trainer!" Enta announced. At the sidelines, the six trainers grew both startled and bewildered. "This is weird!" Holly replied. "And it's breaking all the rules!" Conway smirked. "Unbelievable!" Brock commented.

"Go for it, Ash!" Dawn called. "Piplup Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "Go for broke!" Lucas called. Hikaru stayed silent as his face grew darkened. "Alright! Turtwig! It's your turn, so get moving!" Ash called. Turtwig ran, with the remaining energy he had left. "Zangoose! Use Crush Claw, go!" The Black Belt called.

Zangoose charged for Turtwig with its glowing claws. Hikaru widened his eyes again as he kneeled down. "Gah! No... No!" Hikaru panicked. Dawn kneeled down to calm her childhood friend. "Hikaru! It's okay!" Dawn assured. "Lup!" Piplup agreed. "Ferno!" Monferno called, rubbing his warm cheek on Hikaru's.

Hikaru stayed silent as he slowly got up with Dawn's help. "Dodge it!" Ash called. Turtwig spin dodged the Razor Leaf Attack, starting the Black Belt. "Uh oh!" The Black Belt gasped. "Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. Turtwig shot Razor Leaf once more, damaging Zangoose. "Way to go! Finish up with Tackle, now!" Ash called.

Turtwig rapidly smashed into Zangoose, causing him to crash on the ground. Zangoose fainted! "Zangoose is unable to battle! The winners are Turtwig and Chimchar!" The referee called. "We did it!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. With that, Enta made the final results.

**Ash &amp; Paul: Winner!**

"We now have four Tag Teams! We'll be back tomorrow for the semifinals, and then, it's our final match! Which means one of these spirited Tag Teams will be receiving the Soothe Bell!" Enta announced. He presented the future battles coming tomorrow.

1\. Dawn &amp; Conway VS Hikaru &amp; Lucas

2\. Brock &amp; Holly VS Ash &amp; Paul

"What do you know? Ash made it to the third day after all!" Dawn replied. "Well, miracles do happen!" Conway smirked.

At the field, Ash praised both Turtwig and Chimchar for doing their best. "Wow! I can't tell you how great you two were!" Ash exclaimed. "Turtwig!" Turtwig replied, accepting the compliment. Chimchar sadly looked up at Paul, who was still turned back. Chimchar grew frightened of what Paul might day.

**That evening...**

Paul walked out of the Hearthome Stadium, taking out Chimchar's Pokéball. He released it, with blue light coming out. That meant Chimchar was now a wild Pokémon now. Chimchar looked up at Paul in curiousity. "You're out of here." Paul snapped. Chimchar began to plead Paul to give him another chance.

That's when the five trainers arrived. "Paul? So that's the end of all your special training?" Ash asked. "Yeah, that's right. What's the point?" Paul asked. Ash grew bewildered as Paul began to walk away. "Obviously, I need to get a new Fire Type!" Paul snorted. That surprised the trainers more.

"Your giving up Chimchar?" Ash asked. "Can't you give him another chance?" Lucas asked. Paul made no answer, but continued walking away. Hikaru made no words, still frightened of what he saw during Ash and Paul's battle. "What happedn to the two of you getting stronger?" Dawn asked.

"All of that progress, and you're throwing it away?" Brock asked. Again, Paul made no answer, but kept walking. Chimchar lowered his head sadly, as he began to walk away to the wild. The five trainers looked as Chimchar began to walk away. Hikaru grew speechless, not knowing what to say.

"Ferno..." Monferno said sadly, upset that Chimchar was very sad. Ash grew sorry for Chimchar, as he made up his mind. "Hey, Chimchar! Come with us!" Ash called. Chimchar stopped to see Ash. Paul abruptly stopped, surprised as well. "Are you sure?" Dawn asked.

Ash smiled as he, Pikachu, and Turtwig walked over to the Fire Type. "Of course! We'll have a blast and work hard!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Turtwig Turt!" Turtwig agreed. Hikaru had forgotten his fear as he walked over. "Listen to Ash. You can come with us if you want. It's your choice." Hikaru called.

"Monferno!" Monferno agreed, smiling at his pre-evolved form. Chimchar turned, surprised of what Ash is asking to him.

The second round battles are finished. Paul has decided to release Chimchar, and now, Ash planned to let Chimchar join in its choice. Hikaru seems to have gotten fear on Zangoose during Ash and Paul's battle! What could be Chimchar's choice be, and what caused Hikaru's fear? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team: **

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Thunder Wave, Wrap, Twister)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Teleport, Magical Leaf, Shock Wave)**


	101. The Semifinals Tag Team Battles!

**Chapter 101: The Semifinals Tag Team Battles!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Paul finishes his explanation on his reason on why he pushes Chimchar hard in order to gain the control of Chimchar's ability, Blaze. Everyone, however, tells Paul to let Chimchar rest for the quarterfinals. After Hikaru and Lucas defeats Kendra, Lucas' other traveling companion, and her partner.

Paul seemed to have ignored the warnings as he let Chimchar out in his fatigued state. That's when Chimchar battled his fear, Zangoose, who was partnered up with Metagross. Hikaru seemed to have fear on Zangoose as well, as the battle went on. But, after Chimchar cowered on Zangoose, Paul had given up on Chimchar!

Once Ash and Paul won, Paul released Chimchar, telling him to get lost. Chimchar's pleadings made no effect, as the Chimp Pokémon sadly began to walk towards the woods. That was when, until Ash requested Chimchar to join his team, much to everyone's surprise.

Will Chimchar accept the offer from Ash, or will he go back to the wild?

"Hey, Chimchar! Come with us!" Ash called. Chimchar stopped to glance at Ash. Paul also stopped to see Ash's request in surprise. "Are you sure?" Dawn asked. Ash smiled as he, Pikachu, and Turtwig walked over to the Fire Type. "Of course! We'll have a blast and work hard!" Ash assured.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Turtwig Turt!" Turtwig agreed. Hikaru had forgotten his feared he walked over. "Listen to Ash. You can come with us if you want! It's your choice!" Hikaru called. "Monferno!" Monferno agreed, smiling at his pre-evolved form. Chimchar turned, surprised of what Ash is asking to him.

Ash held out his hand for Chimchar to accept. Chimchar stared at both Ash and Hikaru, bewildered of the kind request they're giving him. Paul watched, not saying a word. Dawn, Lucas, and Brock stayed quiet to see what the decision would be. "Chimchar, come on!" Ash called. "Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu called.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig assured. "Monferno!" Monferno exclaimed. Chimchar looked at Ash and Hikaru, seeing their smiles and positive looks. "You see, the way you give it all you've got is awesome! I'd love working with a tough Pokémon like you!" Ash explained. "So, what do you say?" Hikaru asked.

"Ferno?" Monferno asked. Before Chimchar could respond, Paul made the choice. "You deserve each other. You're both pathetic!" Paul snapped. Both Dan and Lucas glared at Paul for his words. "Why, that's an awful thing to say, Paul!" Dawn snapped. "Piplup Piplup Pip!" Piplup snapped along.

"Weren't you just walking away now? Why stop now?" Lucas mocked. "Grotle!" Grotle agreed with a growl. That's when Ash spoke up. "Just ignore him." Ash called. The two trainers looked at Ash in confusion. "Chimchar and I will show how wrong Paul can be!" Ash assured.

Paul snorted with that response and continued walking away. Chimchar looked back at Ash, feeling teary of what both Ash and Hikaru are asking him, rather than forcing him. Chimchar broke into a smile and nodded happily. "Chimchar!" Chimchar exclaimed. He held out his paw to accept Ash and Hikaru's offer.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred around the five trainers with their Pokémon! Everyone covered their eyes as they grew startled of the uncalled ambush. "What's going on!? Who's doing this!?" Hikaru yelled. "Someone's using Pin Missile and Bullet Seed!" Brock called, grunting.

Just then, there came a familiar group of laughter. "Compliments of Cacnea and Carnivine!" James laughed. Everyone looked up to see that the culprits were none other than Team Rocket! Their mechanical arms were grabbing onto both Chimchar and Monferno! They wailed out loud for the trainers to notice.

"Chimchar, no!" "Monferno!" Ash and Hikaru yelled in surprise.

"Chimchar and Monferno calling for Pikachu, I hear?"

"Calling for us might bring you more cheers!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

Chimchar and Monferno both kept wailing and struggled, as the five trainers glared at them. "Team Rocket? Enemies of yours?" Lucas asked. "Yeah! They're the bad guys who steal Pokémon!" Dawn explained. "Alright, Team Rocket! What are you planning to do with Chimchar!?" Ash snapped.

"You release Monferno right this instant!" Hikaru demanded. "There's nothing better than bring some DLC to our hardworking Chimchar, than us!" James laughed. "We'll smooth out the rough edges with our hard edge tactics!" Jessie giggled. "And a couple clanks from the Soothe Bell will be chilling!" Meowth sneered.

"That's not all! Join with us for sixteen minutes, Chimchar and Monferno! And we'll give you both your own stanzas of our Team Rocket motto!" Jessie replied. Monferno glared at the evil with a death glare as Chimchar kept struggling. "Poor Chimchar and Monferno!" Dawn gasped. "I've had enough with this! How about you!?" Ash called.

Pikachu, Turtwig, Grotle, and Piplup nodded along. "I've been really annoyed with them, so of course I've hand enough!" Hikaru agreed, glaring at the evil trio. James then made a move to Attack! "Cacnea! Carnivine! Sick them!" James yelled. Both Grass Types shot their attacks once more!

It exploded all around th five trainers with their Pokémon. Monferno and Chimchar gasped as they called out to them. Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, Lucas, and Brock covered themselves to protect themselves from the growing dust. "I think this is going to be a groovy day!" Jessie giggled.

"Full of fun, fun, fun! Gotta run!" James smirked. "Getting out while the getting is good!" Meowth cackled. Both Ash and Hikaru struggled to see through the attacks. "Chimchar! Don't worry! We'll get you and Monferno out of there!" Ash yelled. "Hang tough, Monferno! Keep fighting!" Hikaru called.

Both Fire Types looked at the two boys. They looked at each other, before nodding. Then, the two Fire Types began to power up their Attack! Team Rocket looked over to see what was going on. "Oh dear! Flaming rage?" Jessie asked, worried. James seemed to think of it as an advantage, though.

"No! Both Chimchar and Monferno are stoking up their Flamethrower to give our balloon a little push!" James insisted. "Hey! It's nice to see one of the team being nice for a change!" Meowth smirked. But, it proved that they were wrong. The two Fire Types looked up at the evil trio with a glare.

They shot Flamethrower at Team Rocket and their balloon! The evil trio screamed as the balloon exploded. As the explosion was made, everyone looked up. Paul especially saw it, when he kept walking.

"See? Chimchar and Monferno fits right in!" Jessie replied weakly. "Yeah... Like a fist in a glove!" Meowth muttered. "Well, half a groovy day is better than none!" James admitted. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the sky and out of sight.

Chimchar and Monferno both wailed as they began to fall to the ground. Ash and Hikaru noticed as the two boys ran for the two Fire Types. "I'm coming, Chimchar!" Ash yelled. "Hold on, Monferno!" Hikaru shouted. The two dived down, catching Monferno and Chimchar into their hands.

Dawn, Brock, and Lucas caught up, seeing that the rescue was a success. Ash got up and looked at the Chimp Pokémon. "Chimchar, are you okay?" Ash asked. "Chimchar." Chimchar replied with a smile. Hikaru also got up, rubbing Monferno's head. "How about you, buddy?" Hikaru asked.

"Ferno!" Monferno screeched, giving Hikaru a thumbs up, showing that he was fine. "Man! You two, that was an awesome Flamethrower!" Ash complimented. "Pika Pika!" "Turt!" "Lup!" "Grotle!" Pikachu, Turtwig, Piplup, and Grotle agreed happily. Monferno rubbed the back of his head from the compliment.

Chimchar smiled happily with a thanks. Ash took out a spare Pokéball, for Chimchar to see. "What do you say, you come with us?" Ash asked. Chimchar smiled and nodded. The five other Pokémon cheered for Chimchar, as Monferno went up to Hikaru's shoulder. "Okay! Chimchar, you ready?" Ash called.

He threw the Pokéball into the air. Chimchar leapt up to the Pokéball's level and pressed on the button. The Pokéball sucked Chimchar inside, as it shook for a few moments. It stopped, showing that Ash had caught Chimchar as his fifth member. "Alright! I've caught Chimchar!" Ash exclaimed.

The five Pokémon cheered happily for Ash, and for getting a new member in their group. Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, and Lucas smiled at the success. "Well, that's one way to catch a Pokémon!" Dawn giggled. "It sure is." Lucas agreed. Brock and Hikaru nodded in agreement.

**That night...**

Ash had called Prof. Oak about the news he have for his current traveling conditions. Ash also explained to the Kanto Professor about Chimchar. "Oh! So you've got a Chimchar, eh?" Prof. Oak asked. "Yeah! And man! What a hard worker!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Chim!" Chimchar replied, smiling.

"I see. Well remember, just as Pokémon and trainer work with each other to get stronger, the same thing holds for trainers!" Prof. Oak explained. That left Ash stunned about the trainer part. "Hold on! What do you mean?" Ash asked. "I'm talking about you and your Tag Battle partner! Ash?" Prof. Oak explained.

Ash grew silent about Oak's words. "Oh yeah... You mean Paul..." Ash muttered. Hikaru frowned when Ash mentioned Paul. "With only two battles to go, I'm sure you'd like to win!" Oak chuckled. "Sure!" Ash exclaimed. "You do your best, and you're sure to beat the rest!" Prof. Oak assured.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar screeched happily. He pumped his fist up in the air. That's when Dawn let out a shriek. "Ah! He just recited a poem!" Dawn squealed. The three boys, looked at Dawn in confusion. Lucas had already went to his room to prepare for the semifinals match.

"You do your best, and you're sure to beat the rest! See?" Dawn giggled. Hikaru sweat dropped as Oak said his farewell. The link to the phone as cut as the four trainers headed to the cafeteria. Just then, Brock remembered something. "Oh yeah... Hikaru. What happened to you during the afternoon?" Brock asked.

Hikaru grew confused to Brock's question. "What do you mean?" Hikaru asked. Dawn seemed to get the question as well. "Oh, right. You were acting very scared during Ash and Paul's battle in the quarterfinal round!" Dawn explained. Ash widened his eyes in surprise. "Whoa, really?" Ash asked.

Both Dawn and Brock nodded. "So, was something wrong when the battle was going on?" Brock asked. Hikaru finally realized of what Brock meant. His face darkened as he sighed. "I was hoping you'd never ask." Hikaru muttered darkly. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to!" Ash assured.

Hikaru shook his head and sighed. "No... I'll tell you... Why I was acting like a coward from before..." Hikaru sighed.

So, Hikaru began his reasoning at the cafeteria, with the three listening. Monferno, Pikachu, and Chimchar listened to the story as well. "You're all wondering how I got my scar, right?" Hikaru asked, pointing to his scar, that was across his right eye. The others nodded as the Pokémon listened closely.

"Well, it all happened five years ago... Before I lived in Twinleaf Town..." Hikaru started.

_Flashback_

_A group of kids were running around, playing together happily. "It was when I was a four year old, a day before I became five years old. I was playing with my old friends... We played with the daycare's Pokémon a lot..." Hikaru explained. The scene showed four year old Hikaru with a group of other little kids. The little Hikaru had no scars on his face._

_Hikaru was playing with a Azurill, who bounced happily around Hikaru. His little friends came by to see Azurill's jumping skills as well. A few minutes later, they were all running around again. "My old friends and I were having fun together, playing with the Pokémon many times... Until, that day..." Hikaru continued._

_The scene shifted to where a few hours passed before it was time for little Hikaru and his friends to go home. As the kids were leaving, a woman with a Zangoose came by. Little Hikaru grew curious to see the Zangoose as he ran over to check. "Hi!" Hikaru giggled. The woman smiled as she petted Zangoose._

_"Aw... Isn't that nice, Zangoose? You've got someone that likes you!" The woman giggled. Zangoose scoffed and turned away. The woman sweat dropped as Hikaru touched Zangoose's fur curiously. That sparked Zangoose's anger as he raised his claw up high._

_"NO! Zangoose, don't!" The woman yelled. It was too late, Zangoose slashed Hikaru away, leaving Hikaru to scream. The little boy held his right eye, which blood began to pour out a little. The daycare lady and man came over to check the boy. Zangoose grew horrified of what it had done._

_"Waaaaaahhh!" Hikaru screamed, crying heavily. He let go if his right eye. The Slash Attack didn't really touch the eye, but it made a scar across. "Oh no... I'm... I'm so sorry!" The woman sobbed as she ran out of sight, leaving the daycare center. "Both the lady and Zangoose were shocked of what had happened..." Hikaru explained._

_Zangoose backed away as he ran after the woman. Hikaru sobbed loudly as he curled into a ball. "That monster... He hates me..." Hikaru hiccuped, before crying again._

_Flashback End_

Hikaru opened his eyes to see his three friends. "I never went near a Zangoose again. But, every time when it attacked in a battle, or when it glanced at me, I get very scared. That battle before at the quarterfinals shook me up. It brought back horrible memories, as if it wanted to kill me..." Hikaru explained, with his face darkened.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were shocked to hear this. "I see. So, you're saying you think the Zangoose might Attack you somehow. That's why you were scared of the opponent's Zangoose during the quarterfinals?" Brock asked. Hikaru slowly nodded, as Dawn felt sorry for Hikaru. "Hikaru..." Dawn whispered.

Pikachu and Chimchar looked at each other, before looking at Hikaru sadly. "Mon..." Monferno whimpered. He gave Hikaru a hug, which Hikaru gave the hug back. "I started to forget about the incident... When those five years passed... Until..." Hikaru replied. "Until it appeared again." Brock finished.

Hikaru nodded, smiling sadly. He then stood up, starting to walk away. "Sorry... I just need to rest up... I'm feeling tired after the long day..." Hikaru explained. The others nodded in understanding. "Okay then! Well, see you tomorrow, okay?" Ash called. Hikaru waved back, without looking back as he and Monferno headed to their room.

**The next day...**

"Here it is, folks! The first match of the semifinals! Once this match is done, the second semifinal match will start, and then comes the finals!" Enta announced. The crowd cheered loudly for the battles to start. "And now, Pokémon to the battlefield!" Enta called. Hikaru, Lucas, Dawn, and Conway took out their Pokéballs.

"Luxio, it's time for a battle!" "Swablu, it's you!" "Buizel, come on out!" "Heracross, appear!" The four trainers called. Luxio and Swablu appeared on Hikaru and Lucas' side. Buizel ands Heracross appeared on Dan and Conway's side. "So, Hikaru! Let's not hold back just because we have a friend on that side, got it?" Lucas called.

Hikaru agreed with a smile. "You're kidding, right? I don't go easy on anyone whether they're a friend or an enemy." Hikaru replied. Dawn and Conway faced their two opponents. "I suggest we try to defend first, then counterattack." Conway suggested. "Got it! I'm so not going to go easy on those two!" Dawn agreed.

"Alright! Battle begin!" Enta called.

**Dawn &amp; Conway: Buizel &amp; Heracross VS Hikaru &amp; Lucas: Luxio &amp; Swablu**

"Luxio! Use Hidden Power on Buizel!" Hikaru yelled. "Swablu! Use Ice Beam on Heracross!" Lucas called. Luxio unleashed glowing orbs towards Buizel, as Swablu shot th Ice Type Attack towards Heracross. "Heracross, Revenge on Luxio!" Conway called. "Buizel! Sonicboom on Luxio, too!" Dawn called.

Heracross dodged Ice Beam and took Hidden Power for Buizel! "What!?" Lucas called. Hikaru widened his eyes in surprise. Both Swablu and Luxio grew surprised as well. "And Heracross protects Buizel from Hidden Power!" Enta called. Heracross then charged, smashing Luxio to the air. "Luxio!" Hikaru yelled.

Swablu looked up in startle, as Buizel shot Sonicboom at Luxio. Luxio took the hit and hit the ground. Scratches were already on Luxio as she began to pant. "Good! This is making things much easier!" Conway smirked. "Argh! Don't count this your win yet!" Hikaru snapped. Luxio stood up, ready for more.

"Luxio! Use Thunder Fang on Heracross!" Hikaru yelled. "Swablu, use Steel Wing on Heracross as well!" Lucas called. Both Pokémon charged at Heracross with their physical attacks coming. "Oh my! Now Luxio and Swablu are ganging up against Heracross!" Enta called. "No problem! Megahorn!" Conway smirked.

Heracross met up with Steel Wing and Thunder Fang, with Megahorn! Both attacks were blocked, much to Hikaru and Lucas' surprise. "No way!" Lucas gasped. Conway then turned to Dawn. "Alright! Dawn! Now's your chance!" Conway shouted. Dawn nodded and turned to Buizel.

"Alright! Buizel! Use Aqua Jet on Luxio!" Dawn shouted. Buizel wrapped himself in water, before bashing into Luxio! Luxio was smashed to the ground once more. "No! Argh!" Hikaru grunted angrily. "Now! Water Gun!" Dawn yelled. Buizel shot the water at Luxio, which Hikaru countered on.

"Intercept with Spark!" Hikaru shouted. Luxio dodged Water Gun, and smashed into Buizel with electricity! Buizel yelled in pain as he was tossed to the ground. "Buizel!" Dawn gasped. "Counterattack, quick!" Conway reminded. Dawn nodded and called to Buizel. "Use Aqua Jet once more!" Dawn called.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, though. "Stop Buizel with Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. Luxio leapt in the air, slamming her steel tail on Aqua Jet! The two struggled to gain an advantage until Luxio overpowered Buizel and smashed him to the ground. "Oh no!" Dawn gasped. "Swablu! Use Aerial Ace on Heracross!" Lucas shouted.

Swablu swiftly slashed Heracross with Aerial Ace. "Ah! Heracross! Counter with Megahorn!" Conway called. Lucas smirked at that, however. "No way! Swablu! Fly up!" Lucas called. Heracross lunged at Swablu, only to miss! "Luxio! Use Spark on Heracross!" Hikaru shouted.

Luxio rapidly smashed into Heracross, causing a great amount of damage. "Heracross is being tied with ropes now, due to being hit by a direct hit of Spark and Aerial Ace! Could this be over for Buizel and Heracross?" Enta asked. "We're not done yet! Buizel! Water Gun on Swablu!" Dawn shouted.

"Heracross, Megahorn on Luxio!" Conway ordered. Both Pokémon made their attacks towards their two opponents. "No you don't! Swablu! Use Ice Beam on Heracross!" Lucas exclaimed. "And Luxio! Dodge, then use Thunder Fang on Buizel!" Hikaru yelled. Both Swablu and Luxio dodged the attacks and made their own.

Luxio crunched on Buizel with electriciy. Buizel screamed in pain as Swablu froze Heracross with Ice Beam. "Here goes! Iron Tail!" Hikaru called. "Steel Wing!" Lucas yelled. Swablu and Luxio smashed Buizel and Heracross togeher, causing an explosion! "No!" Dawn shrieked. "Heracross!" Conway called.

"Both Swablu and Luxio made their teamwork a success, as they defeated both Buizel and Heracross! Did they?" Enta commented. The dust cleared, to see that both Buizel and Heracross fainted! "Heracross and Buizel are both unable to battle! The winner is Swablu and Luxio!" The referee declared.

**Hikaru &amp; Lucas: Winner!**

"And the team Lucas and Himaru wins it! Those two boys head onto the final stage! This makes the first semifinal match history!" Enta called. "Alright!" Lucas cheered. Swablu landed on Lucas' stretched arm with a celebrating cheer. Luxio smiled happily as she ran over to Hikaru.

"Great battle, Luxio! I'm proud of you!" Hikaru smirked. Luxio blushed as she licked Hikaru's cheek. Dawn and Conway ran over to their beaten up Pokémon. "Thank you, Buizel." Dawn thanked. "Bui Bui!" Buizel weakly replied with a smile. "You too, Heracross! You battled hard until the end!" Conway complimented.

Heracross nodded in acceptance. Once the two teams were out of the efield, Enta announced the results. "And the first team to make it to the final stage is Hikaru and Lucas! These two boys are working hard to get to the victory stage! S now, let's bring up out the second semifinal battle teams!" Enta explained.

Holly and Brock faced Ash and Paul for this. "It's the team of Brock and Holly, versus the team of Ash and Paul!" Enta announced. Ash turned to Chimchar on his shoulder. "Chimchar! I want you to keep a sharp eye on what's going on, okay?" Ash asked. Chimchar leapt off of Ash's shoulder and nodded.

Holly looked at Brock for some words. "I know that you and Ash are friends, but don't hold back!" Holly warned. "No way! As a former Gym Leader, I know how tough you have to be if you want to win! I'm not going to go easy on anybody!" Brock assured. Holly smiled with that. "That's the spirit!" Holly giggled.

"Weve come to far not to give it our all!" Brock called. At the sidelines, Dawn, Conway, Hikaru, and Lucas watched. "Well, it looks like we're going to face the winners." Lucas stared. "Yeah... It's either Ash and Paul... Or Brock and Holly..." Hikaru agreed, looking at the battle. "Ferno..." Monferno replied.

"Staravia, I choose you!" "Torterra! Standby for battle!" "Now! Croagunk, let's go!" "Farfetch'd! You're the one!" The four trainers called. Staravia and Torterra appeared on Ash and Paul's side. Croagunk and Farfetch'd appeared on Brock and Holly's side. Dawn took out her Pokédex to scan the Flying Type.

"Now, what's that?" Dawn asked. "_Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokémon. Using the green onion that it holds like a sword, Farfetch'd can slice through a variety of objects."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. Dawn grew amazed with the Flying Type. "Wow! So that's a Farfetch'd." Dawn replied. Conway smirked.

"Quite an interesting assortment of Pokémon." Conway smirked. "Alright! Battle begin!" Enta called.

**Brock &amp; Holly: Croagunk &amp; Farfetch'd VS Ash &amp; Paul: Staravia &amp; Torterra**

"I'm not going easy on Brock! Now! Staravia! Aerial Ace on Croagunk!" Ash called. Staravia drew back before charging straight towards Croagunk. "Poison Jab, quick!" Brock yelled. Croagunk's fingertips glowed purple, ready to strike. "Now, Farfetch'd, use Air Slash!" Holly shouted.

Farfetch'd shot a sharp orb of air, sending it towards Torterra! "Hyper Beam!" Paul yelled. Torterra blasted a Hyper Beam, destroying Air Slash, and knocking Staravia away! The Hyper Beam made a direct hit on Farfetch'd, creating an explosion. "Oh my!" Holly gasped. "That's some power!" Brock commented.

Staravia yelled in pain as he was pushed away. "Staravia!" Ash yelled. Pikachu and Chimchar called out for Staravia as well. "Staravia!" Dawn gasped. Lucas widened his eyes in surprise. "That fool..." Hikaru muttered angrily.

"If that Aerial Ace manages to make direct contact, we just might be witnessing the end result of a knock out by a single blow!" Conway explained. As the dust cleared, Farfetch'd was unconscious, fainted. "Farfetch'd is unable to battle!" The referee called. Holly grew upset with the loss. "No!" Holly yelled.

"Nad Farfetch'd is done with a flash! Torterra's power is undeniable!" Enta commented. "You didn't have to hit Staravia, you know!" Ash snapped. "Your Staravia is just too slow." Paul scoffed. Ash gritted his teeth, glaring at his rival. Holly clapped her hands together, apologizing.

"Brock, I'm so sorry." Holly apologized. "Don't worry. Now, it's time. Croagunk! Use Brick Break on Torterra!" Brock called, accepting the apology. Croagunk ran to Attack Torterra. Torterra couldn't move, though. "But, Torterra is not attacking!" Dawn called. "That can happen when you use Hyper Beam." Lucas called.

Dawn looked at Lucas and Hikaru in confusion. "When you use Hyper Beam, and it hits, the user has to recover from the Attack, just like with Giga Impact!" Hikaru explained. At the battle, Ash turned to Staravia. "Staravia! Use Aerial Ace one more time!" Ash called. Staravia flew fast, charging towards Torterra.

Brock noticed the Attack, though. "Croagunk! Staravia is right behind you!" Brock called. Craogunk took a glance, before sliding under Torterra. "What the!?" Ash yelped in surprise. Staravia widened his eyes in surprise as well. Staravia swerved, trying to not hit Torterra. Croagunk then rose up to Attack!

"And Croagunk has situated directly in Torterra's blind spot!" Enta called. Croagunk slammed his Brick Break on Torterra, causing some damage to Torterra! Torterra roared in pain. Chimchar grew surprised. "Direct hit!" Holly called. "Poison Jab, once more!" Brock called.

Croagunk prepared to use the Poison Type move on Torterra once more. "Staravia! Turn around now!" Ash called. "Stay out of this!" Paul snapped. Ash grew startled, as Torterra roared out loud. Croagunk grew startled, losing focus of Poison Jab. "Looks like Torterra is moving again!" Conway smirked.

"Leaf Storm!" Paul yelled. "Croagunk! Get out of there!" Brock yelled. It was too late, however. Torterra blasted Croagunk away with Leaf Storm. Croagunk yelled in pain as he was smashed to the ground by the special move. Staravia could only watch as Croagunk fainted from the instense blow.

"Croagunk is unable to battle! Torterra and Staravia are the winners!" The referee declared.

**Ash &amp; Paul: Winner!**

"And this is the second battle! Croagunk and Farfetch'd just couldn't stand up to Torterra's ferocious attacks!" Enta commented. Brock returned the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. "Thanks, Croagunk. You did your best." Brock thanked. Holly apologized once again. "I'm sorry. It was all my fault!" Holly said sadly.

"Holly, you mustn't blame yourself. It's all part of battling!" Brock assured. Staravia flew down to Ash as Ash complimented the Flying Type. "Staravia, you wrere great!" Ash complimented. Paul scoffed at that, however. "What did you two do anyway?" Paul asked. Ash, Pikachu, and Staravi glared at the cold trainer.

Chimchar glared as well, until Paul glared at Chimchar back. Chimchar looked down, remembering of what he did yesterday. "Now, the final matchups are on its way! And all the action begins later this afternoon!" Enta called. The crowd cheered loudly for the final battle coming up.

1\. Hikaru &amp; Lucas VS Ash &amp; Paul

The semi finals matches are over. Hikaru and Lucas now have a chence of battling both Ash and Paul in the finals. Hikaru reveals his reasons for his fear on Zangoose. Chimchar joins Ash as his fifth member on the team! Wha could happen in the Tag Battle finals? Stay tuned to find out!

To be continued...

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Thunder Fang, Spark, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Swift, Water Gun)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Twister, Wrap, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

(Next chapter... Is the final chapter for VOL. 1!)


	102. Last Chapter: The Finals! Rival Forever!

**Last Chapter: The Finals! Rivals Forever!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Chimchar joins Ash in a happy way, making Chimchar Ash's fifth Pokémon. Hikaru explains his reasons for fearing the Zangoose, and on how he got his scar across his right eye. Hikaru explains how he fears Zangoose, just like when Ash's Chimchar fears the Zangoose as well.

The next day, it was the semifinals matches, as Hikaru and Lucas defeats Dawn and Conway in the semifinals. Ash and Paul make their match quick against Brock and Holly. This means that Hikaru and Lucas will have a chance of battling both Ash and Paul in the Tag Battle finals! What will the outcome be?

At the Pokémon Center, Brock was shocked of the news Nurse Joy made. "WHAT!? What do you mean she just left!?" Brock yelled in surprise. Nurse Joy smiled, feeling sorry for the breeder. "You see, Brock. She told me it was all her fault that you lost in the Tag Battle in the first place!" Nurse Joy explained.

Hikaru sweat dropped at that. "Even if Brock tells her that it wasn't, she still insists... huh." Hikaru muttered. "So, she was going to spend every waking hour training hard as she could so she could become the kind of Tag Team partner you deserve!" Nurse Jou finished. Ash and Dawn smiled at that.

"Hey! That sounds cool to me!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. "See, Brock? No need to worry!" Dawn assured. Brock still hanged his head low in despair. "Great... I finally found a woman who likes me for what I am..." Brock groaned. He then turned to both Ash and Hikaru fiercely!

"Ash! Hikaru! You two get out there and show them who's the boss, and do it for me!" Brock yelled. Both Monferno and Hikaru sweat dropped, before nodding slowly. Ash smiled and agreed. "Sure!" Ash exclaimed. "Well, you sound very excited." Hikaru smirked. "So do you, Hikaru!" Ash grinned.

Hikaru shrugged, until Nurse Joy called for Paul. "Oh, Paul? I'm all finished taking care of your Torterra, so good luck in the final match this afternoon!" Nurse Joy explained. Paul took the Pokéball from the nurse. "Thank you very much." Paul called, as he turned to leave. Paul then noticed Ash glaring at him.

Paul stared back, as he continued walking away.

Later...

"Alright, folks! This is it! The final matchup of Hearthome City Tag Battle competition I our warm and kind city where our hearts beat! And very soon, for their winning performance, one of our most gifted Tag Battle teams will receive the magnificent Soothe Bell!" Enta announced.

Ash and Paul stared over at Hikaru and Lucas, who stared back. "Alright! There's only one Pokémon I want to get this job done!" Ash yelled. He threw out Chimchar's Pokéball, sending Chimchar out. Dawn, at the sidelines grew surprised. "Huh? Chimchar!?" Dawn gasped in surprise.

"I had a feeling Ash might do that." Brock replied. "Elekid, standby for battle!" Paul called. Elekid appeared, ready to fight. Chimchar looked over to Elekid. He grew worried, turning to Ash. "Don't worry! You're working with me now!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu called.

"Char!" Chimchar agreed. Hikaru smiled, knowing that this battle will be more than just challenging. "Well then. Monferno! Ready to give it a shot?" Hikaru asked. "Ferno! Mon!" Monferno screeched in agreement. He hopped ont the battlefield, facing Chimchar and Elekid. Lucas smiled as he took out his Pokéball.

"Grotle! It's you!" Lucas called. The Grove Pokémon stood next to Monferno, ready to fight. Ash saw the two starters, before smiling. "Okay. There's no surprise that Hikaru is using Monferno... But, since Grotle is a Grass Type, this should give Chimchar the advantage!" Ash exclaimed.

"Brock, who do you think is going to win?" Dawn asked. "We'll just have to see as the battle goes on." Brock answered. "Alright then! Battle begin!" Enta shouted.

**Hikaru &amp; Lucas: Monferno &amp; Grotle VS Ash &amp; Paul: Chimchar &amp; Elekid**

"We'll make the first move! Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!" Ash shouted. Chimchar unleashed his Flamethrower towards Grotle! "Elekid! Use Thunder!" Paul called. Elekid leapt in th air, before sending electricity towards Monferno. Hikaru smirked at this, however. "I thought they might do that." Hikaru replied.

Lucas nodded, before turning to Hikaru. "Shall we do it, Hikaru?" Lucas asked. Hikaru nodded and turned to Monferno. "Dodge it, Monferno! Then, take Flamethrower for Grotle, quick!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno swiftly dodged Thunder, much to Ash's surprise. "That's fast!" Ash yelped. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Monferno went in front of Grtle, and took the Flamethrower! "And Monferno takes Flamethrower for Grotle! Due to being the same type a Chimchar, and being the evolved form of Chimchar, it barely does a thing!" Enta commented. Monferno's tail flared up, making his Fire attacks stronger.

"No way! Monferno absorbed Flamethrower!?" Ash gasped. "Alright! Grotle! Use Withdraw, now!" Lucas called. Grotle glowed for a moment, before standing back up. "Brick Break, let's go!" Paul shouted. Elekid leapt up to the strike with the Fighting Type move. "Counter with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled.

Monferno flared up, before slamming into Brick Break with the Flame Wheel! "It's an even match between Flame Wheel and Brick Break... Wait! What's this!?" Enta started, then stopped. Flame Wheel smashed into Eleid, sending him to the ground! "Amazing! That Flame Wheel took down Elekid to the ground!" Enta commented.

"Brock! How did that happen!?" Dawn asked. Brock made some thought, before coming to a guess. "I'm guessing it had to do when Momferno took Chimchar's Flamethrower. It must've boosted Monferno's Flame Wheel when he attacked!" Brock explained. "Stand up, Elekid! Now!" Paul snapped.

Elekid started to stand up, until Lucas made the next move. "Grotle! Use Curse!" Lucas shouted. Ash widened his eyes at Curse. "Curse!?" Ash yelped. Suddenly, Grotle glowed with red light, then to yellow light. "What did that do!?" Dawn asked.

"Curse can cut half of the user's health to curse a Pokémon when the user is a Ghost Type... But, when it's not a Ghost Type. It can decrease speed, but increase Attack and defense at the same time! Lucas is trying to sacrifice Grotle's speed in order to make his attacks stronger!" Brock explained.

"Argh! Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel on Grotle!" Ash yelled. Chimchar flared up, attempting to hit Grotle. "I don't think so, Ash! Use Flame Wheel again, Monferno!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno used Flame Wheel as well, bashing into Chimchar's. The two clashed together multiple times.

"It's a tough match for fire against fire! Neither Chimchar or Monferno is giving an inch to surrender!" Enta announced. "Grotle! Use this chance to use Curse again!" Lucas called. Grotle glowed again, raising his Attack and defense once more. "Elekid! Use ThunderPunch on Grotle, go!" Paul called. Elekid charged at Grotle for the Attack.

"Grotle! Crunch, let's go!" Lucas called. Grotle chomped on Elekid's arm, making ThunderPunch useless. Elekid yelled in pain as he was tossed into the air. "Now! Use Razor Leaf!" Lucas shouted. With the power of Curse, Grotle shot Razor Leaf, blasting Elekd to the ground.

Paul gritted his teeth, annoyed by this. "Hang tough, Chimchar! Use Dig!" Ash called. Chimchar dug underground to make a surprise Attack. "Monferno! Use Mach Punch on the ground!" Hikaru shotued. Ash widened his eyes at this. "On the ground?" Ash asked. Monferno slammed his fist at the ground.

Chimchar was forced, and stopped from using Dig! "Oh no!" Ash gasped. Both Pikachu and Chimchar gasped as well. "Whoa! What power!" Dawn stated. "Using Mach Punch with some force on the ground was a great strategy! Hikaru must've planned this all out with Lucas!" Brock stated.

Chimchar landed on th ground, panting. Elekid was in the same situation, taking heavy hits from Grotle. "Paul! If we don't start working together, we're gonna lose!" Ash snapped. "So, what if we do!?" Paul retorted. Ash gritted his teeth and looked back. "I don't know about you... But I'm winning his thing!" Ash shouted.

"Don't get so confident, Ash! Monferno! Flamethrower!" Hikaru shouted. "Grotle! Use Razor Leaf!" Lucas called. Flamethrower and Razor Leaf both hit Elekid and Chimchar, forcing them to skid back to their trainers. "Chimchar! Hang in there!" Ash yelled. Chimchar got up, ready for some more.

Elekid struggled, thought to get up. Chimchar tried to help Elekid out, but was snapped back, not wanting any help. "ThunderPunch!" Paul called again. Elekid leapt into thae air for another punch with electricity. "I don't think so! Monferno! Mach Punch, now!" Hikaru yelled.

Mach Punch and ThunderPunch met together as they caused an explosion. Monferno an Elekid landed on the ground, both ready for more. Suddenly, Eleid narrowed his eyes with a grin, and began to evolve. "Now what!?" Ash asked. "Pika!" "Chim!?" Pikachu and Chimchar asked, surprised as well.

Both Lucas and Hikaru widened their eyes. "Hikaru... You don't think that's..." Lucas started. Hikaru answered with narrowed eyes. "It is. Elekid is beginning to evolve!" Hikaru answered. The new form looked like Elekid, but it was bigger and it had a tail! "Electabuzz!" The Pokémon yelled.

"Elekid evolves into Electabuzz before our eyes!" Enta called. Hikaru took out his Pokèdex to scan Electabuzz. _"Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon, and the evolved form of Elekid. It appears near power generators and because it eats electricity, it can cause a blackout." _Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"Electabuzz, Thunder!" Paul called. Electabuzz began to charge up electricity for the powerful Attack. "Electabuzz seems to be storing up tremendous power!" Enta announced. Hikaru gritted his teeth, knowing that it could be powerful. "Brace yourself for an impact! Monferno! Flamethrower on Electabuzz!" Hikaru yelled.

"Grotle! Use Razor Leaf on Electabuzz as well!" Lucas yelled. Both evolved starters attacked, trying to stop Electabuzz. "Chimchar, use Flamethrower, let's go!" Ash yelled. "Electabuzz, Thunder, now!" Paul yelled. Both Chimchar and Electabuzz shot their attacks, intercepting their opponents.

The four attacks kept colliding with each other. Suddenly, Flamethrower and Thunder managed to overpower Razor Leaf and the other Flamethrower! The two attacks exploded on Monferno and Grotle! The two screamed in pain as they were caught in the explosion. "No! No, Monferno!" Hikaru yelled.

"Grotle!" Lucas called out. The smoke cleared everyone's sight as Chimchar and Electabuzz landed on the ground. "Great, Chimchar! Awesome move!" Ash complimented. Chimchar looked back at Ash with thanks. Suddenly, as the dust cleared, both Monferno and Grotle were still standing!

"No way!" Ash yelled. "And after all those attacks, both Monferno and Grole are still standing!" Enta called. "Great! Grotle! Use Crunch on Chimchar!" Lucas called, sighing in relief. "This is our last chance! Monferno! Use Mach Punch on Electabuzz!" Hikaru shouted.

The two starters charged for Chimchar and Electabuzz. "Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel on Grotle, quick!" Ash yelled. "Electabuzz! Counter with ThunderPunch!" Paul yelled. Chimchar and Electabuzz charged with their physical moves as well. All the four Pokémon collided, creating an explosion!

Chimchar managed to overpower Grotle, smashing him to the wall! "No! Grotle!" Lucas gasped. As Chimchar got away, the dust cleared, showing that Grotle has fainted. "Grotle is unable to battle!" The referee declared. "And Grotle is taken down, despite of the high defense and Attack!" Enta announced.

Monferno and Electabuzz still were collided, using Mach Punch and ThunderPunch. The two were skidded back, causing them to both pant heavily. The two remained standing for a while. Suddenly, Monferno lost his balance and fainted, by the heavy blows he took from the battle. "No... Monferno... This can't be..." Hikaru stuttered.

Hikaru's face darkened as he fell to his knees. "Monferno is unable to battle! The winners are Chimchar an Electabuzz!" The referee declared. The crowd cheered for Ash and Paul's victory, as Enta announced the results.

**Ash &amp; Paul: Winner!**

"And there you have it! The victory in this year's Hearthome City's Tag Battle competition goes to Ash and Paul!" Enta announced. Ash and Pikachu cheered as they danced around excitedly. "Yeah! We did it! We won!" Ash exclaimed happily. "Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, cheering as well.

Chimchar ran over to Ash, giving him a big hug. "See, Chimchar? You're the best!" Ash exclaimed, hugging the Fire Type. Chimchar laughed happily, as Paul returned the evolved Electabuzz back to his Pokéball. Ash then stood up, looking at Paul.

"Wow, Paul! Everything totally changed better after your Elekid evolved into Electabuzz, you know!" Ash exclaimed. "Your so pathetic." Paul sneered. Ash, Pikachu, and Chimchar looked at Paul in confusion. "That Flamethrower of Chimchar should've put Heracross out on the spot, but it was still standing up! If not for Electabuzz's Thunder, we couldn't have won! You two deserve each other, just like I said!" Paul snapped.

"Talk all you want!" Ash retorted. Paul looked back, to see Ash rubbing Chimchar's head. "Chimchar was awesome! I knew it! And we're gonna keep getting stronger!" Ash assured. Chimchar laughed happily, with Pikachu smiling as well. Paul said nothing as he walked out of the battlefield.

As for Lucas and Hikaru, Lucas was thanking Grotle for the help. "Thanks, Grotle. You were the best out there." Lucas thanked. "Grotle..." Grotle replied, nudging Lucas' arm with a smile. Hikaru said nothing, except holding Monferno tight into his arms. "Well... That was some battle, wasn't it?" Hikaru weakly asked.

"Ferno..." Monferno said sadly, hugging Hikaru. Hikaru smiled weakly as he embraced Monferno back.

**Later...**

Ash and his Pokémon were with Paul, with his Electabuzz and Torterra in the awarding ceremony. "Yes, there might've been scary moments, but I think this Tag Battle challenge has brought out something new and exciting in you both! So now, I'm pleased to present you both each with a Soothe Bell!" Enta announced.

He handed both Ash and Paul a silver Soothe Bell. "Thank you very much!" Ash thanked, accepting the bell. "And let's also give a big hand to all the other Pokémon, who battled so hard during the competition!" Enta announced. The crowd cheered and applauded for the two winners of the competition.

The others who lost their matches, applauded for the two winners as well. "If you ask me, Paul's greatest reward was his Elekid evolving." Brock explained. "Well, don't forget he only did this so he could power up his Pokémon." Dawn reminded. "It's rather ironic, that the least well suited team managed to win the Tag Battle!" Conway assured.

He then adjusted his glasses. "I guess every rule has to have an exception!" Conway smirked. Lucas looked around to see that someone was missing. "Wait a minute, where's Hikaru?" Lucas asked. Brock, Dawn, and Conway looked around to see that the Twinleaf boy was nowhere to be seen.

"He could be at the Pokémon Center, probably to heal his Monferno up." Brock guessed. "Yeah. He didn't take the loss too well, especially since it was his Monferno who got really hurt." Dawn agreed, feeling sorry for her best friend.

At the ceremony stage, Ash raised his prize up high. "I just got... The Soothe Bell!" Ash called. Pikachu, Chimchar, Turtwig, and Staravia joined Ash with the victory pose.

**Later...**

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were inside the Pokémon Center's cafeteria, looking at Ash's soothe bell. "That's great, Ash! You earned this!" Dawn complimented. "Hey, thanks, Dawn!" Ash thanked. Dawn smiled and turned to Piplup. "It's never fun losing a competition, but we'll win the next one, right?" Dawn assured.

"Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed, agreeing with Dawn's words. "This was great. There's been a great change of pace!" Brock chuckled. "Hm! No need to worry!" Dawn assured. Just then, Dawn looked to see Paul. "Oh! It's Paul." Dawn called. Both Ash and Brock turned to see Paul coming next to them.

Paul then threw his Soothe Bell at Ash, which Ash caught. "What was that for!?" Ash snapped. "I have no need for that." Paul snorted, walking away. Both Ash and Chimchar glared at Paul as he walked away. Ash turned to Chimchar with a smile.

"Don't mind him! We're a team now!" Ash exclaimed. "Chimchar!" Chimchar agreed. "Say, I've got an idea." Conway called out. Everyone turned to see Conway at the other table. "Why not head to the Veilstone Gym, which is in Veilstone City?" Conway suggested, sneering.

"Hey, Ash! Isn't Veilstone City where Paul is from?" Brock asked. Ash grinned and pumped his fist. "Yeah! And next stop, it's Veilstone City! And then, I'll get my third Sinnoh Gym Badge for sure!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu and Chimchar cheered, with Piplup cheering as well.

But, Piplup lost balance and fell on the seat. Everyone laughed at Piplup's silliness. Then, Dawn stopped laughing to look around. "Seriously! Where is Hikaru? He said he would be here soon!" Dawn pouted, looking around. "Sorry that I'm late." A voice called out.

Everyone turned to see who it was. They all widened their eyes to see who it was. "Hikaru?" Dawn gasped. "Is that really you?" Brock asked. Hikaru grew confused as he smiled. "Of course it's me! Why wouldn't it be?" Hikaru asked. "But... Your outfit... It's... Different!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Chim!" Chimchar screeched along.

Hikaru's face still remained the same, with his black, spiky hair the same as well. However, Hikaru was now wearing black outdoor pants, white t-shirt, black fingerless gloves. He also wore red, big sneakers, with dark blue, thin, hooded jacket! Monferno hung on his shoulder with a grin.

"What? I can't change my outfit? My mom sent this to me, saying that it could be more better on the journey." Hikaru explained. He rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. "Ferno!" Monferno agreed. Dawn blushed at Hikaru's new sight and shook his head. "I think you look perfect in that!" Dawn answered.

"Cool style!" Ash exclaimed. "I agree with the cool style part." Brock replied. "Pip!" "Pikachu!" "Chimchar!" The three Pokémon agreed. Hikaru smiled and nodded in acceptance. "Thanks, guys. Veilstone City is where we're going?" Hikaru asked. "Yep! You heard it right! And that's where our third Gym Badge will be!" Ash exclaimed.

Hikaru laughed lightly, making Ash confused. "This is so like you, Ash. Always getting excited even if we're not in there yet!" Hikaru chuckled. "Mon!" Monferno agreed with a fist pump in the air. Ash grew embarrassed as he argued back. "Well, Monferno seems pumped up!" Ash argued.

The others laughed along, with Ash being bewildered by his friends. Hikaru stopped laughing for a while, and looked outside. _"I'm really having fun... This journey might be the best one I'd ever had."_ Hikaru thought, smiling at all the things he did with the others in the past days and weeks.

Hikaru's journey has gone off to a great progress. Although, this is still a beginning to him! What other exciting adventure could wait for the Twinleaf boy and his friends, with his Pokémon? Stay tuned!

To be continued in VOL. 2!

**Hikaru's Team:**

**Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Fury Swipes)**

**Luxio: (F): (Spark, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

**Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Synthesis, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail)**

**Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Water Gun, Aqua Jet, Swift)**

**Dratini: (M): (Dragon Rage, Wrap, Twister, Thunder Wave)**

**Kirlia: (F): (Psychic, Shock Wave, Magical Leaf, Teleport)**

**Hikaru's Badges &amp; Ribbons**

**Badges: 2**

**Coal Badge**

**Forest Badge**

**Ribbons: 2**

**Jublife Ribbon**

**Hearthome Ribbon**


End file.
